Trick And Kill Jeff The Killer X Reader X Eyeless Jack
by Vivi Verg
Summary: How much can a human take before the reality around him snaps? For you it was the most unbearable loss of them all. It was more than enough to drown everything sane inside of you. The monster rose inside of you and everything went up in flames. But you ar
1. Chapter 1 Trick

**Hello my dear friends and welcome to yet another fanfiction! :D This time, it's about the amazing Creepypasta! :D This story will have lots of blood, murder, gore and mature content and the characters will be as close to their original personalities as possible so blood and madness will be present :P I hope you like it! Your name will appear with '_' and you are 17 years old. :P Reviews and messages are always welcomed :D :D**

* * *

_A family is a risky venture, because the greater the love, the greater the loss..._

\- **Brad Pitt**

_"Some are born mad, some achieve madness, and some have madness thrust upon 'em."_  
― E**milie Autumn, The Asylum for Wayward Victorian Girls**

_Love cannot be found where it doesn't exist. Nor can it be hidden where it truly does_

* * *

**Chapter 1 Trick**

The voice of the singer pounded loudly on your ears. His voice was so heavenly, that you couldn't help but feel goosebumps go down your spine as you walked out of the convenience store, carrying two bags full of sweets and treats that your mother had asked you to bring. It was just another Halloween and you had to bring the supplies back, before the sun went down.

You walked towards the direction of your house, happily singing the lyrics to the song, not bothering with all the stares that you got along the way from the various strangers that passed by you. So what if you were bad at singing? You had the right to express your heart to its full content! Still, even they had to admit that _Lost it All _by _Black Veil Brides_ was the most emotion-heavy song that you've heard in a really long time. You smiled to yourself. You had just left the house of your best friend, after she had invited you over to arrange the plans for tonight. She and your other classmates were going out on a treat-hunt. They had been making their costumes for over a month now, with the preparations being hectic in order to meet the deadline. But unfortunately, you had to turn their offer down on the very last minute, as your mother had made you take your little sister Cady out for trick-or-treat after ten o'clock. You weren't so happy about it, since you had already planned out your costume, a beautiful witch outfit, and you had already made plans. Still, you loved your sister too much to let her down on her very first Halloween.

Thus, it couldn't be helped.

You took a shortcut on the local park that lead exactly across your house. The sun had already begun to set, so it was rather empty, with only s bunch of guys leaning against some trees near the small pont. You sighed wearily to yourself and began to walk on the soft grass. You had bought an amazing little witch outfit for your sister, so that you would be a match when you would go out. She was so proud and happy about her outfit, she made you dress her up every single day so that you could pretend that you were both witches. You would use the brooms around the house to pretend you were flying them and play with the oven, as if you were making potions. Usually, your mother would chase you out, yelling that you two had smashed her kitchen. You laughed to yourself. You had to admit that although you were seventeen, a nearly full grown woman, you enjoyed to the fullest playing with your sister. The big age difference between you made it even greater for the gap to be filled.

'Hey gorgeous.' You heard a voice say, interrupting your thoughts and being heard over the sound of the now low song.

Looking to your right, you immediately located the bunch of guys you had seen before. They were leisurely sitting on the grass, all eyes on you, drinking beers and talking. As you walked by, the seemingly leader noticed your presence. All six of them were around the same age, around 25-28, and were exactly the type of guys that smelled trouble for a million miles away. The one that talked to you first had a large, stupid grin on his face, looking you up and down. You closed the music on your IPod immediately, but made no comment and continued your way. Still, they wouldn't let you slide that easily.

'Where 're ya goin?' he continued, his interest undiminished.

Again, he got no response from you. You plainly ignored them and continued down your path at suddenly became a little bit more dark than it was before. You shook away the uneasiness that begun to slowly creep inside your heart, but then you heard loud laughs. Turning, your blood froze and if you didn't have strong will, you would have frozen in place. The guys had stood up and were now literally some feet away from you, following you down the path, wolf-whistling to you and making comments about your appearance that weren't gentleman-like. You quickened your step, trying desperately to avoid them, but it was no use. When you took a turn around the pathway, they snatched the opportunity and surrounded you. You stopped immediately, looking carefully around you for openings.

'Ya know, it's nat polite to ignore.' The leader said with a large grin and took a step closer to you.

You took a step back 'I respond only to those worth it.'

'Well, that's bad cause we kinda like you over here, isn't that right guys?' he asked the others, who laughed loudly.

'I don't care. Now if you would excuse me.' You said and tried to pass by him, only to have your way blocked.

You glared at the leader. His previous smile was long gone and his face was deadly serious.

'You're not going anywhere.' He exclaimed.

You sighed loudly. Well, if they won't give you an escape opening, you'll make one yourself.

'You wanna do this de hard or the easy way darlin'?' the leader said.

You let the shopping bags down and with precise and careful movements, you pulled your sleeves up, just around your elbows. Seeing you preparing to fight, the all laughed loudly. What they didn't know, was that your father had made sure that you would be perfectly able to defend yourself if situations called for it.

'You seriously believe you can fight us all?' said another.

'Try me.' You suggested with a sly smile.

And so they tried. All six of them came against you to bring you down. But you knew better. They were just regular people you had only fought on the streets, so it was pretty easy to beat them down into pulp. Okay, maybe you didn't beat them that hard, but still, when you were done with them, two of them were unconscious and the other tried to gather their beat up pieces. You, without a single scratch, pulled yourself together, picked up your untouched bags and continued down the way without a single glance behind you.

Reaching your house, you found the small yard decorated with various coffins, spider webs, tombstones and creepy bats hanging from every possible corner. Zombie hands were protruding from some of the tombstones, while a huge cauldron was placed under the only tree in the yard. This time, your parents had done their best.

Reaching the door, you opened it and passed to the hall.

'I'm home!' you announced as soon as you closed the door behind you.

'Hey honey.' Your mother responded on your left, were the kitchen was. Your father was reading the newspaper, sitting on the living room on your right.

'_ is home!' a seven-year-old girl exclaimed and ran down the stairs a few meters away from you.

'Cady!' you smiled and opened your arms, leaving the bags down. The little girl ran straight into your open arms, throwing her small hands over your neck, hugging you with all the strength a seven-year-old could have. You smiled even wider and picked her up in your arms, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

'Hey sweetie, I see you're already ready!' you laughed, picking up the bags and carrying them to your mom.

Cady beamed in delight 'Yeah, mommy helped me put it on. How do I look?' she asked happily, while you made your way up the stairs, towards your room to get ready.

'You look amazing sweetie. If more is possible.' You said and hugged her tenderly. She looked like a mini you, with eyes exactly matching your (e/c) own. You had these characteristics from your mother, while your (h/c) hair were from your father's side.

'_ why are you always wearing this cross?' Cady asked you while you were getting ready in your room.

You looked down on your neck, to see your favorite black cross with the imprinted prayer on it and the silver cross around it.

'Grandpa left it to me sweetie. I like it so much, I wear it all the time, since he gave it to me.' You replied honestly.

She pouted 'I miss grandpa.' She stated.

You messed her hair as you put your ballerina shoes on 'I know hun, I know.'

Taking her by the hand, you led her down on the living room once again. The moment you went down the stairs, the doorbell rang signaling the start of the trick-or-treat. You father opened the door, dressed in a full-vampire attire, smiling and speaking loudly with the small children that waited for their sweets.

And time passed as if someone set the clocks to go faster. Before you even knew it, the considerable amount of sweets had diminished considerably and the time to go out with Cady was slowly coming towards you. When the time came, you sat the child on the table, helping her put on her shoes, as the doorbell rang once more.

'Are you ready sweetie to go out?' you smiled kindly to her.

'Yes! I can't wait! You're the best _' she clapped her hands together.

You laughed and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Doing so, your eye was caught by your father that went to open the door. He grabbed the bowl of sweets and cordially opened the door.

A silver flash shined for a single second.

Your fathers eyes opened wide with surprise, as he took a step backwards, bowl smashing on the floor, soon followed by your own father, as he grabbed his neck surprised, his fingers staining with blood.

To your utter horror, before you could even react, the guys from before came in the house.

'Trick or treat?' the leader smiled, his eyes pinning on you.


	2. Chapter 2 Kill

**Chapter 2 Kill**

He smiled slyly to you as all his other friends slowly came in through the front door. Your mother screamed and lunched for the phone, trying desperately to call the police, while you grabbed Cady, closing her into your protective arms, looking around the kitchen for a possible way out. Unfortunately, both you and your mom were unlucky this fateful night. Three of the guys launched against her, grabbing her with ease and throwing her down on the floor, while all the windows in the kitchen were too far and you couldn't reach them while having Cady in your arms.

'_ RUN!' your mother yelled at you, but then screamed loudly as a pair of knuckles landed hard on her face. She screamed and tried to free herself, as blood started coming out from her nose. The guys above her laughed harder and started punching her wherever they could reach, laughing more and more at her desperate screams for help.

'MOM!' you had to help her somehow!

You looked around you, immediately noticing the knife holder. You let Cady down, pushing her behind your back, protecting her between you and the counter, while you grab two kitchen knives and hold them tightly in your hands, turning towards the invaders. The other three that remained, including the leader only look at you and laugh their hearts out.

'You still want to go the hard way darling? This time you ain't getting away. We'll make ya pay.' He says menacingly and he takes out a small pocket knife.

'_ watch out!' Your mother yells at you, but soon enough the one standing on top of her duck tapes her mouth. Her muffled screams continue to be heard as you steadily look at her. But then, your eyes fell on your father. He had stopped moving long ago. His eyes were looking straight in front of him in the ceiling, completely void and lifeless, while his head was resting in a huge pool of blood. HIs throat was slit from edge to edge, resulting him to drown in his own blood. It was right then when realization hit you hard on the face. These guys hadn't come here in order either to steal or punish you. They had come to kill you. Right beside your father, your mother was still struggling the best way she could to fight them back, with various cuts and bruises along her face. Hot, big tears were rolling down her white cheeks.

You turned again to the leader. Anger boiled hard inside of you, so strong, like hot lava that resonated throughout your body. It fired you up, seeking revenge from them. You held the knives strongly and launched against them, full power. You swung the knife, trying to cut them with any way possible but they were quicker this time. They dodge it quite easily, with more skills that they had in the past, which only made you wonder if they went easy on you last time. You swung the first knife on the leaders' face, you swung the second knife on the guy on your left, both of them managed to dodge them. Before you could even see what was going on, a knee landed on your stomach with power. You gasped, as blood came out of your mouth and you smashed on the wall behind you. You failed to maintain your balance thus you fell on the floor, trying to breathe despite the excruciating pain that you were given.

Then, the second kick landed. And it landed hard on your face. You felt your nose break and your face was covered with an intensive pain. You put your hands to protect your face, only to realize that blood had filled your face, since your nose was shattered. But they didn't stop there. Soon, only one remained with your mother and all the others gathered around you, like a circle of crows, ready to devour their potential victim. All of them attacked you. Kicks, punches, even stabs were coming from every possible way. You just couldn't protect yourself. They were too many and too quick for you to manage to defend or even protect yourself. They tried to hit every corner of your body, trying to end you. And you believed that they were capable to do that. You didn't know how many minutes had passed. It could be hours, centuries, or even mere seconds. They only thing you knew was that the beating wouldn't stop and that you were going to die soon from your injuries. No, you prayed to the all merciful God to kill you right there, right now. That way, the rest of your family would be safe, as the thugs would have gotten what they wanted. Your life. After a little while, you just stopped trying to protect yourself. You just waited for the inevitable, it wouldn't take long.

Then, as if by a mere miracle, the beating stopped. You looked up, trying to see through all the blood that had fallen on your eyes, only to see the leader coming towards you. He kneeled beside you, grabbing you from your hair and pulling, he brought your head inches away from his face.

'Now ya see that we're nat joking.' He said and standing up, he pulled you along with him. The others laughed and made way for the two of you, as the leader led you to the kitchen and with a kick on your waist, he send you flying on the table. You fell on it with full power, making it break and resulting into you landing on the floor, just a few inches away from the terrified eyes of Cady, who stared at the whole scene in front of her with wide eyes, not daring to speak.

'Finish the other one.' The leader commanded with a small nod of his head, still looking at you with a terrifying smile.

You only coughed up a large amount of blood, trying desperately to look to you right. You barely managed to tilt your head and peek through his feet, only to see the other grabbing your mom from her hair and drag her to the hallway. You tried your best to talk, but in response, you had another round of coughed up blood. But you had to do something! Your eyes opened with surprise as you saw them throwing her on the floor and bending above her menacingly. This wasn't good! You felt your heart pound loudly inside your chest, as she resonated the fear across your whole body. The others pulled the duck tape away, enabling your mother to speak. But she had long ago lost her ability to speak from her utter terror.

'P….plea….se…..don't…..hu…rt…h..er.' you begged the leader, turning your face towards him, tears falling from your eyes in huge quantity. Your heart was now shattered, cut in little pieces. It was your entire fault. You had brought the misfortune over your family. And now, one by one, they were suffering because of you. This thought alone, was enough to drive you to madness.

The leader looked at you with a icy cold stare 'This is yar punishment, b!tch.'

'…Ca….dy…...' you turned to your sister.

Her face was stained with big tears that dripped down to the floor, while she was unable to move. In the sound of your voice though, she turned her adorable face towards you.

'….Don't….look…' you said and nodding, she covered her eyes with her small hands.

'_' you then heard your mother calling you.

You weakly turned towards her, only to meet with her face, smiling to you with the warmest smile, the kind of which, only a mother could give her beloved child. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, but she only continued to smile sweetly.

'My child, take care of Cady. I love you so much.' She whispered.

Then it all happened.

Despite your heavy injuries, your back made a perfect arc and a penetrating scream left your mouth. It was one of those sights that the mind just refuses to comprehend. It just stops working and leaves you numb towards the sight that lies in front of you, trying in his turn to protect what sanity is left inside of the individual. You just screamed and screamed; trying the hardest you could to move yourself and ran to your beloved, sweet mother.

But when the hand of your mother hit the floor lifeless, you knew that it was all over, so you stopped screaming altogether. You just laid there, staring in utter shock and terror to the brutal scene that was laid out in front of you. You just couldn't comprehend it.

'Now let's see what we'll do with you darlin'' the leader said merrily. He nodded to his fellow murderers and as they laughed, they threw him the two kitchen knives you had grabbed before. He grabbed them in the air, and kneeling on top of you, he sat on your belly.

'Let's see…' he wondered, grabbing your (h/c) and pulling them back, so that he could look at your face with ease.

You stared at him dead serious, your heart dripping with blood as tears were falling from your eyes.

'Why..are you…doing this?' you questioned him, voice full of hatred.

'Why, why you are saying!' he said, bending down to you, and smiling like a crazy person, making your blood freeze.

'It's because witches and ghosts are singing: Trick and kill!' he said laughing manically, and putting one of the knives on your face, he begun caressing your cheek with it 'Why are you crying?' he said, wiping a tear with the cold blade.

You didn't respond.

'Hmmm, how about we give you a _real_ tear?' he said, grabbing your head tightly.

You screamed and tried to move your head, but his friends came to his help, holding your head and hands in place, so that he could do his gruesome job. He placed the knife just a few inches above your eyebrow. You felt the cold blade penetrate your skin, and the blood starting to drip down. You screamed, he laughed and pulled the knife all the way down, cutting your skin deeply. You screamed even louder, with blood blurring your vision. But still, you could see perfectly clear with that eye, for reasons you didn't know. He proceeded to do the same to your other eye, cutting it down, until your jaw. He laughed louder and after stabbing you repeatedly on the chest, he stood up. It was the end. You could feel it. The cold numbness had begun to spread on your body and your mind started growing numb. This was the end.

'No! Stop hitting MY SISTER!' you heard a voice say.

Trying with all your might, you focus on the little female figure that was now standing protectively in front of you, her arms open, trying to stop them from coming closer to you.

'Ca…dy…..no!...' you tried to stop her.

The other laughed hard 'Whose that?'

'Her little sister.'

'She's trying to protect her. Hahahaha.'

'What a little piece of sh!t.' one of them said and took some steps towards the small kid.

'Cady…RUN!' you tried to warn her, raising your hand towards her.

There was a sharp flash.

Everything froze.

The little girl's body fell lifeless beside you.

'CADY!' you screamed with all the power you had left.

The others laughed. They called you names. How foolish you were, how desperate, how fate served you right. Your eyes closed, with the image of your little sister, lying beside you with eyes wide open…..and…..empty.

* * *

_You were floating inside a dark lake. Everything around you was pitch black, not a single ray of light was anywhere to be found. You were floating gently in the middle of the lake, allowing the cold numbness to take you into its arms, releasing you from the excruciating pain. Ah, the pain was long gone. No more pain, no more suffering. You were finally able to die. The All-Merciful Lord had allowed you to take that single step and dive into the abyss of death. Soon, you would be able to reunite with your family. Everyone would be there. Your father, your mother…..Cady…..Once again you would be able to see them, to embrace them, to feel once again welcomed and loved in the arms of the ones that raised you and made you the person you are today. Ah, even in these last moments, the few ones that kept you apart, were enough to miss them dearly. There was only the deep longing of being part of them once again. To see the encouraging smile of your father. To feel the warm arms of your mother wrapping protectively around you once again. To be able to gaze into the deep (e/c) eyes of Cady and give her a tender kiss on the top of her head. To be happy once again. So you simply waited for the light to flash around you._

_But then, a beating started to sound through the complete darkness._

_At first it was a low beat, barely audible inside the cold water. But as the seconds passed, it only grew louder and louder, making you cover your ears to be able to resist it. It was a deafening sound that drove you mad. Soon, it was accompanied with various images that flashed in your eyes. _

_Blood._

_Murder._

_Pain._

_Killers._

_Laughing._

_Blood._

_Laughing._

_Murder._

_Blood._

_Blood._

_Blood._

_The view and scent of blood started to flood you from every possible inch of your body. It was like a haunting aura that gently wrapped around your body, trying to keep you warm. It infiltrated your body slowly but steadily, with an alluring sweetness that send shivers down your spine. It's taste. It's scent. It's everything. You felt it creeping slowly inside every fiber of your body, sliding painfully slowly through your veins, moving along with your own blood, coming closer and closer with every single beat your heart took each second. It warmed you up. It send the coldness away, wrapping your body in its deadly embrace and you were left there, not only unable to do the slightest move, but craving; craving for the blood to engulf you inside of it, ripping apart your soul and filling it with its lustful touch. And just for this once, it granted you your wish._

_When it finally reached your heart, it set it on fire._

_It burned hard and with such heat, that made you want to scream on the top of your lungs. To scream until your lungs would be ripped apart. A victorious, crazy scream of absolute madness, as your very soul was being burnt to the ground inside your body, resonating throughout your whole existence, eliminating all the things that made you who you were. And you were glad. You were ecstatic that this fire had chosen you. Because as it burned you down, the faces of the killers that ripped your life apart started flashing in front of your eyes. Their laughs, their comments, their kills, the blood that covered them all, the alluring scent of blood that made you want to shove your hands in it and start drinking it. Because they had killed what was most sacred to your life. They had snatched away from you the only thing that made you who you were and kept you away from the monster that is called insanity. You had failed your own family, you had allowed these demons to brutally end their lives. It was your entire fault. You failed to protect your sister. You let them do that to your own family. So how could you possibly just die now and reunite with them? No, death wouldn't give you the satisfaction of taking the thing that these demons were holding most dear. But it wasn't only them. They weren't the only demons out there. Somebody must have heard and did nothing. You must hunt them all down. You must dip your hands into blood. Only the blood would now give you the satisfaction you wanted. Only that could keep you alive. And you would hunt it. You would hunt them down, like the animals they were. Kill them all, kill…..kill…kill….KILL!_

_You want blood. You want lots and LOTS of blood. All for you, all in your service. To indulge, to get lost inside of it, to become one with it. To worship it!_

_Your wild and insane scream resonated into the silence. _

_You laughed. Laughed and laughed and laughed, finally taking that last step into madness. Cause you had walked to the edge of all light and took that first step into the darkness. And the feeling was so overwhelming, that you lost yourself into it. _

_And you laughed insanely._

* * *

Your eyes opened wide. You were staring to the ceiling of your kitchen. Strangely, you could see so clearly, that you were able to see the small cracks that had formed over the years on it, so small, barely visible. You took a deep breath and you could smell the cookies your mother burnt three days ago, the smell of the chicken you ate for lunch and another smell, a smell that started clouding your mind like a thin mist, a smell that was overwhelming you. Blood. Lots and lots of blood. And then you could hear them. They roamed around the house searching for precious items and then gathering back into the hallway.

Using only your back, you lifted your body into a sitting position. You gazed over your body and were able to see the blood that had covered you, but not the wounds anymore. Beside you, there were the kitchen knives you used before. You slowly reached out for them and took one in each hand. Slowly but steadily, you got on your feet, who felt kind of strange.

'Wait.' A voice sounded, clear as a bell into your ears.

'Is she still alive?'

'How can she still be alive?'

'It's impossible.'

'What is she?'

Voices said, coming from the hallway. The murderers. You held onto the knives with all your strength….and looked up.

The moment they saw you, they all screamed loudly and you heard their hearts skip various beats inside their chests. Terror was painted on their faces, terror that you haven't seen on any human.

You smiled widely.

'MONSTER!' they screamed and ran out of the house, dropping everything behind.

Your laughter echoed in the night, as you ran behind them.


	3. Chapter 3 Birth Of A Nightmare

**So, another couple of chapters will be uploaded! I hope you enjoy the story so far, and I want to thank you all for taking time and reading it! Thank you! :D :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Birth Of A Nightmare**

They desperately ran out of the house, dropping anything that could slow them down on the way. You laughed; you laughed manically at their disappointing attempt to escape you and you ran behind them clenching the knives hard on your hands. You noticed that your movements were a lot faster and sharp, leading you to catch up with them with exceptional ease. They didn't even turn to see you burst out of the front door, as they made their way towards the park. But you wouldn't let them escape in the darkness. You jumped; you jumped really high and with a turn in the middle of the air, you land hard in front of them, blocking their way.

You slowly raise yourself, as the impact had made your knees subside a little bit and smile menacingly at your prey 'Where are you going? The fun just started!'

All of them stop in their tracks and scream loudly at your words, some of them pointing at your face and some of them cursing loudly. But it took them only a few seconds before the survival instincts kick in and start to run at the open road ahead of them.

You simply laugh. You laugh and laugh and laugh and laugh, as you make your way casually into the road and then suddenly, start running behind them, finally starting the hunt officially. They run in front of you and you are careful to keep some distance, not too far, not too close, just the appropriate amount needed to break their sanity a little bit. It's strange, but the road is totally empty, with only the seven of you running along in it. Gazing at the sky, the bright full moon shines extraordinarily, illuminating the road ahead of you. It's a splendid night for murder.

You focus back at your future victims. They all throw glances every now and then behind them, only to see that you are still after them. Many have slowly begun to lose their footing and started to be left behind, only to be helped by their other friends, who hurry them to regain their speed. They know. They know deep down their guts, that the girl that chases them has nothing to do with the girl they tried to kill a few hours before. The previous girl was just a human; the girl now, is a demon. Fall behind and you are dead. Let her catch you and you would sure wish you would be dead.

'This f***ing b!tch is crazy!' one of them yells to the others.

'Do something!' one of the others yells to the leader.

'Fine!' he says and running up ahead, he stops and grabs a huge trash can 'Take that b!tch.' he says and sends it flying towards you.

The heavy iron case hits the floor violently and is send against you, ready to crush your face on impact.

'Pathetic.' You say as you smash the trash can with your bare hand, sending it to the opposite direction, without a scratch on your hand.

All of them curse loudly and wonder what kind of human you are. Slowly but steadily, realization hits them in the face that the table has turned to them and the possible escape they so much want is getting further and further away from them.

'What monster are ya b!tch?!' the leader once again screams towards you.

He turns while still running and pulls out of the inner pocket of his jacket, a small gun. He carefully points at you and pulls the trigger three times.

And then, time slows down.

You see the bullets coming threatenly towards you, an image that reminds you of the action movies that you used to watch. You see the three pieces of iron reach you, but with their slow speed, you manage to skillfully pass between them without any one of them touching you. Then, the time turns to its original state and you find them running and looking at you with wide eyes. In response, you laugh manically, only draining their sanity more.

As you run on the empty streets, they try with any means possible to stop you, but you just avoid them all and patiently wait for the time that they would finally be exhausted and then catch them. Like the cat and the mice, you want to feel the thrill of the hunt to its full extent.

They ran pass a highway inside the city. You run behind them also.

But this time, you were careless.

You manage to see two bright lights flash right beside you, before you feel the collision. An iron wall hits you hard. You lose your balance, only to feel your hip and head bang against a glass, breaking it. Your body is lifted up by the speed, only to hit again on another iron wall, before you smash with power against the concrete of the road. You immediately know that your head is open, as a black liquid drips and soon forms a pond underneath you. Your arms are broken, various limps are also shattered, with one of them protruding from your chest and your spine is broken too. The glass had given you many cuts along your face and body, ripping apart your witch costume and leaving you a huge cut on your stomach that bleeds out severely. Still, you feel absolutely no pain. No pain at all. Rather, a ticklish coldness is spread along your body, making you chuckle under your breath.

You hear the car come to an abrupt stop, the wheels screeching from the violence of the brakes. You turn your attention to your prey, but they have already run too far away, disappearing at the far distance. Damn it!

'Miss are you okay?!' you hear a voice scream towards you.

The moment you hear the car door open, you feel your bones slide back into their original places, returning inside your body and healing all by themselves. Tracing your face and body, you feel all the cuts gone. The only trace that you were wounded was the blood underneath you. You carefully place your hands on the concrete and you stand up, back turned towards the driver, feeling your limps a little bit strange, a feeling that subsides after a little bit. But they had gotten away. They escaped. You drop your head back and start laughing manically, a sound that echoes on the empty highway of the town, bouncing on the house walls.

'Miss? Are you okay?' the driver says behind you, his voice only a whisper.

You drop your head forward again and gently stroke your cook knives 'Am I okay you ask?' you slowly say, your voice sounding more alluring and deep, something that kind of surprised you 'I don't know…..Am I?' you say and turn to look at the driver.

The moment the middle aged man gazes upon your face a loud, heart-shivering scream leaves his mouth. He backs away but fails to maintain his balance and falls on the ground near the car. You walk to him, clenching the knives strongly and with the desire for blood to build up inside you. You crave it. You want it. And you want it now!

As you come to a stop just above him, with a huge grin on your face due to his terrified look and your lust for blood, out of the corner of your eye, you see your reflection on the car. Nothing was amiss on first glance. You were looking at your usual self. But then you noticed it. Two large scars went down your eyes, symmetrically even and still fresh and deep. They started from your upper eyebrow and descended down on your lower cheek. Your eyelids were intact, which was strange. And then, there were your eyes. Since you were born, you had (e/c) eyes. But now, they had gained a bright orange color, while the pupil had turned slit, like a cat's. The sclera that was once white had now turned completely black. As you looked upon yourself, you realized why they all screamed when they saw you. You looked like a demon. And you loved it.

You turned once again at the man, who was now crying with loud sobs and using his hands to protect his face, as he looked petrified at you.

'….P…..please…..don't hurt me..' he begged.

You tilted your head 'Witches and ghosts are singing.' You said as you raised both knives 'TRICK AND KILL!'

The sun was rising on the horizon. The warm rays of light fell upon your face as you gazed at the bright orb climbing on the horizon. Blood was dripping down from your hands, as your last victim for tonight let out their last breath. You had lost count after ten and manically proceeded with your gruesome work across the streets of your hometown. But now, the sun was going up. You had to hide. You turned to your victims. They were both girls, a bit older than you. After your attack, their chests were completely open and their blood had made a big pool underneath them. You dipped your hand on the blood and proceeded to the wall. You had to give them a name.

_Witches and ghosts are singing; Trick and Kill_, you wrote on the wall and then proceeded to write only one name:

_Halloween._


	4. Chapter 4 Into The Woods

**Chapter 4 Into The Woods**

~One Month After~

_In the Slender Mansion_

Masky, Toby and Ben were watching TV, sitting on the comfortable but worn out sofa in their usual living room inside the Slender Mansion. Ben had the controller in his possession, after a fierce fight with the other two, with many broken bones and cuts and bruises. Still, their excitement over who would have the remote control was soon turned into utter boredom, as the TV had absolutely no interesting things to see. Ben was murmuring how this was a total waste of time and that he could be playing videogames. Masky was half asleep, his head leaning against the soft back of the sofa and Toby was complaining openly on how he could have found a better show. All teenagers were bored beyond belief.

Next to them, a few steps away, just in front of the window and sitting on his usual armchair, Jeff was looking out the window. His face had a huge smile as always but his mind was absent while he mindlessly played with his favorite knife, twisting it between his fingers. His gaze was lost between the dark trees that surrounded the outer space of the yard, that was now covered with a thick layer of snow. His mind was going back to his recent killing spree in a town nearby. Five victims were sliced in their sleep and the killer only left a message written in the victims' blood. _Go to sleep._ As he was remembering the kills, the blood that had stained the walls, the screams and pleads from the victims, he couldn't help but feel a strong euphoria go throughout his whole body. He wondered when the next killing spree would be, but Slenderman had ordered them not to do anything for the time being. This only pissed Jeff off.

But there was also someone else in the room.

Just beside the door, Eyeless Jack was leaning calmly against the wall, his hands crossed on his chest. He had just returned from his late night hunting spree and just needed some time to catch his breath. Under the blue mask, he was calmly watching the trio of the sofa talking to each other and changing the channels. Well, he didn't actually _see _but he was able to have sight through his mind. Ben settled for the News at that point and EJ thanked him mentally for choosing that, over the cooking show.

Then the reporter changed the subject and asked for the viewers to remove the children from the TVs. This only attracted the attention of all the five men in the room.

'I bet it's him again.' Ben exclaimed, making himself more comfortable on the sofa.

_'__Once again five more bodies were discovered early this morning on the streets of (your hometown). Among them there were two women, around the ages of 24 and 30. Just like the previous victims, they were found stabbed to death with fifty stabs each all around the torso area. The killer that has been roaming the town for at least a month now has left the same message behind, signing it with his name: Halloween.'_

'Seems that you have a rival Jeffy.' Toby threw at Jeff mockingly.

'Shut the f*ck up Toby. And don't call me Jeffy.' Was the response Toby took, while the black-haired male was throwing menacing glances at the TV screen, as if the TV dared to challenge him.

'He's been out there for a month and no one has caught him. Maybe he's one of us?' EJ wondered to his fellow murder comrades.

'Eh, I don't think so.' Toby responded.

'If he is, I'm going to put him to sleep for f*cking daring to challenge me.' Jeff swung his knife.

'I am afraid that EJ is right children.' A haunting voice was heard and the owner of the house walked inside the living room. Almost immediately the temperature dropped a few degrees but none of the killers was able to notice.

'It appears that the killer going with the name Halloween might indeed be one of us. And for that reason, we must invite him here.' Slenderman announced.

'Are you f*cking with me? Don't you dare bring him here.' Jeff exclaimed loudly.

'We can't let him get caught if he's one of us.' Ben disagreed.

'Ben is right. We should bring him here and stop the mindless killings. Toby and EJ, I trust you to bring him here safe and sound.'

'Alright!' Toby yelled with excitement, while EJ only nodded in agreement. They were going to bring him in.

* * *

The sun was setting in the distant horizon, throwing its last rays of weak light into the thick snow that had covered everything. In the last week it just hadn't stopped snowing, not even for a single second, diving everything in a breathtaking white sheet. The town of (your hometown) was all dressed in white, preparing slowly but steadily for the upcoming heavy winter and Christmas. People were going up and down the streets, making their way hastily between each other, waving rushed hello's to their familiar faces and rushing to get home before the sun set for good and darkness made its way to the once busy streets. Under any other circumstances, no need for rushing would be mandatory, but this time was different. Because this time a dangerous and bloodthirsty murderer was at loose inside the city, hunting down people without a particular problem and rampaging around the town. No man who walked after darkness was safe, so everyone had agreed silently to seize any form of moving during the late night hours. In just a month, more than fifty people were found brutally murdered; all murders started from the murder of a whole family and the disappearance of their older daughter. So people were more than reluctant to go out at night.

You threw a last gaze towards your town, as you took your first step into the dark forest. The light was enough gone to hide your figure quite fast inside the darkness of the trees. Your clothes were full of blood while you were wearing no shoes. You walked weakly inside the forest, proceeding wearily and with heavy steps. This last month was crazy. The bloodlust was so powerful that every time you saw a human, you had to have their blood on your hands. And you enjoyed it. You enjoyed it to the fullest, letting yourself be driven away by the madness and for the first time, you let yourself act however he liked.

But in the end, you were tired.

For the past month you had been killing non-stop, which was good and satisfying, but you hadn't slept for a single minute. Yes, your body had changed tremendously. You could now hear, see, smell and feel things in an 800 meters radius. Your stamina and sharpness were heightened into an unimaginable level and you were much stronger than before. No matter how much your body would be hurt, it always healed in a matter of seconds, growing to be even stronger than before. Still, some human things had remained. For example, you were freezing to death. You still had your Halloween costume on but had lost the shoes in the way and there was no chance for you to be able to steal a new and decent pair from anywhere. Secondly, you were starving. After you killed your victims, you had taken a few sips from their blood, but after a month, hunger had begun to creep inside your mind. And lastly, you were SO tired. Sleep wasn't necessary at first, but slowly and steadily, your body started to get tired more easily and deteriorated tremendously. Your last victim almost got away due to this thing.

So, despite your insatiable blood thirst, you had to find a way to replenish yourself.

The town where you roamed these past days, was now searched thoroughly by the police, searching from inch to inch in order to locate you. But there was only one place where no one went. The forest. This was your last chance. So, with your knives carefully tucked in your witch belt behind your back, you proceeded inside the forest.

The scenery was really breathtaking, even without your enhanced sight. The trees were stripped from their leaves and everything was covered in white snow, which only came in contrast with the black tree trunks. The light was slowly taken away from the beautiful forest and soon, darkness had prevailed. As your vision was not so affected by the complete absence of light, you continued down the narrow path, deeper and deeper into the forest. Everything around you seemed endless. There was simply no end to the trees and the snow, as far as the eye could see. Soon, the bright full moon appeared through the clouds, setting its eerie silver glow to the scenery in front of you, giving everything a light silver tint. You walked and walked and walked, trying to found either an abandoned storage, or a cave deep enough for you to hide in. you didn't know just for how long your body would last, as the fatigue was growing stronger and stronger with the passing moments. You had to find shelter before you collapsed on spot.

You didn't know just for how long you were walking. It surely seemed like an eternity, an eternity of excruciating cold that turned your breath into crystals. You tried to keep your consciousness as far as you could.

'Well well well, what do we have here?' a voice was heard coming from behind you.

You turned immediately, coming face to face with a true monster. Its body was utterly black, with two large horns protruding from the sides of its head and a large tail behind him. He resembled you the demons you used to see on movies and read on books back when you were normal, as his eyes were utterly red, with slit-shaped pupils, but not quite as yours. There was no iris. He was standing a few meters away from you, as he had obviously come through the bushes. He was eyeing you carefully, as if he was surprised to see you there.

'Who are you?' you asked him, voice adamantly steady and hands reaching slowly for the knives.

In your question, he laughed 'My name is Zalgo. But you must already know that as you are a Creepypasta.'

'I don't know what you are talking about.' You said as you slowly begun to back away. You could feel it. There. In his aura. He was extremely strong. You couldn't go up against him. Not in your current state at least.

'Oh, I believe you know. But since you are alone and I resent all you little-weak monsters, I'm going to end you quickly.' He announced.

Before you were able to realize a thing, he was right behind you. Your knives smashed against his claws, barely protecting you, as he send you flying against the opposite tree. Your back hit the trunk heavily, but in the end you managed to fall on your feet. You charge against him, swinging the knife in his face, giving him a deep scar on his cheek. In response, he roamed and kicked you. You were unable to dodge it, so you fell on the tree again, with a huge gulp of blood coming out of your mouth. You curse loudly, as he charges against you. collecting all your remaining strength, you manage to tilt to the right on the right time, resulting him smashing on the tree. One of his horns is stuck on the tree, which gives you the opening you wanted.

You stand up and start running with all your strength on the open space in front of you.

Again, it doesn't take him long before he is right behind you, running quickly through the trees. For some moments you just ran between the trees. It is just like back then, when the thugs shoot you. You could see everything around you, but it looked like time had stopped as you ran inside the forest. And then, the first explosion sounded. A huge branch of a nearby tree fell against you. You jumped above it, making a turn in the air, avoiding it and continuing running. Looking behind you, you see the black monster throwing fire balls against you, but with your quick running and sharp senses you are able to avoid them for mere millimeters. It almost got you numerous times, but luck was on your side and you managed to escape them.

Then you see an opening in front of you.

It is just a clearing that leads to the open air. A cliff.

This is your chance.

You avoid another ball of fire, but as the debris of the trees fall, you grab them with both hands and turning, you throw it against him. Catching him by surprise, the tree trunk hits him straight in the face, making fall behind. That's it!

You focus and put all your strength to reach the cliff.

Twelve meters.

Ten.

Five.

Two.

Without thinking, you jump.

The cliff wasn't too big, just enough for the top of the trees to reach him, and enough to give you the edge. As you fall, you allow yourself a glance towards the forest. Your breath is cut by the fairytale that is laid out before you. Some bats fly in the distance. The moon shines above the sea of dark. And then a scream interrupts the silence. Turning your head, you see Zalgo standing on the edge of the cliff, his gaze pure madness. He fires another fire ball. You look straight in front of you. The ground is coming closer. You can avoid it and land perfectly. But then a loud scream leaves your mouth, as the fireball hits your left leg. You fail to maintain your balance and crashing on the branches of the nearby trees, filling your hands with scars, you fall on the ground heavily. You scream again, as you try to get up, before the man runs after you.

Your leg hurts like hell, but not running is not a choice. You get up, ignoring the pain and once again run.

You run.

And run.

And run.

The pain on your leg is excruciating, but you have to get away. To have to get away to recover. And once you recover, you're going to hunt that man down and make him wish he was never born. You'll paint the walls with his blood. Kill him slowly and painfully. You look at your clothes and an exclamation of anger escapes you. Due to the fall, your clothes are torn to pieces. The fabric that is left, is only capable of covering your chest. Your skirt is torn and now reaches just a few inches under your lower parts. Your legs are exposed, your stomach, your hands. But luckily, the belt and the knives are still there.

When you are sure that the man is no longer after you, you slow down your paste into a walk. You look around you to see that you have reached a whole other side of the forest. Here, the moonlight penetrates the trees and reaches all the way down to the ground. Your bare feet crunch the untouched snow under them, as you proceed, looking around you amazed.

You walk to a tree clearing. The sky can't be seen, but the trees create a small untouched circle. You close your eyes and inhale deeply.

And then you feel it.

A presence. Too close.

You open your eyes immediately and look towards the presence.

At first, you see only a dark shadow on your left, just behind the tree, hiding in the shadows. But when it notices you, it takes a step towards the moonlight. At first you immediately think it's the man from before, but you try to keep your calmness.

Still, you are taken aback inside your mind.

It wasn't the man from before.

Instead it is a rather tall teenager. He was taller than you, almost 6' 4'. He was wearing a black hoodie, with matching black pants and shoes. His face was covered by a royal blue mask, that had two large holes exactly where the eyes should be, with a strange, black substance dripping down from them. He didn't say a word upon seeing you, but started walking towards you.

You clench you jaw firmly, as you take out your knives.

He takes another step and takes out of his pocket a sharp scalpel.


	5. Chapter 5 Kill Or Get Killed

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading my story so far! :D :D I hope it continues to be appealing to you my dear friends! Reviews and messages are always welcomed! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Kill or get Killed**

EJ was walking inside the moonlit forest, careful not to wander off too much, resulting into Toby falling back and failing to follow him. Toby had fallen behind after he noticed something peculiar inside a nearby cave and stopped to look inside. They were walking towards the town on foot, as Slenderman insisted on not using anything in case they attracted unwanted attention. Also, the murderer they were after might not respond too well if he saw them riding Seedeater and it wouldn't be a good way to enter a terrorized city with him. So, on foot it was. Luckily, it was only one o' clock in the night and the town was only one hour away if they kept their paste as it was. EJ tucked his hands on his hoodie pockets, mindlessly walking among the trees. This was troublesome. All this fuss over one single killer was just too much. He clearly remembered his first killer days and nothing was as messy and random as this guy's technique. Still, he was just a beginner and many of the Creepypasta had started in the same way, before Slenderman adopted them. But even if EJ thought it was peculiar that the authorities hadn't caught the killer by now, he was strongly considering the fact that he might not be one of them and this whole expedition might turn out to be futile.

If this turns out to be a total waste of time, he would kill the murderer on spot. That was Slenderman's orders.

The silence of the forest was right then, disturbed.

Heavy steps were heard coming from somewhere on his right, in the distance. It shouldn't be Toby; every murderer in the house of Slenderman was fully capable of concealing his presence to the extreme, so walking with heavy steps was practically out of the question. He came to a halt and remained completely still, hiding himself in the darkness of the tree beside him, away from the illuminating moonlight. There was no need to draw his weapon yet, but his muscles tensed up immediately. He carefully watched from the shadows, as he heard the steps were coming closer and closer. A pained moan was barely heard. Was the creature wounded? Why did its paste gotten lighter as it approached?

Then, in the moonlit clearing, a girl walked in through the tall trees. EJ was taken by surprise and his mouth half opened under his mask. The girl was unaware of his presence and walked slowly. Her left leg had a really bad burn and blood gashed out, staining the white snow that she was walking on. Her body wavered back and forth, as her wound and obvious fatigue were taking their toll on her. But the moment she walked inside the moonlight, one word could describe her beauty. Breathtaking. She had long/short hair, in the shade of deep/light (h/c). Her skin was illuminated by the moonlight and looked so smooth and silky as if it was liquid. She was two heads shorter than him with her characteristics reminding him of a doll. She was walking barefoot while the few pieces of clothes she had on her, barely hid what shouldn't be seen. Her skin had deep, fresh scars that allowed her ruby red blood to come out. On her face, she had two deep scars, both even, descending down her beautiful face. But the most striking feature was her orange eyes with the black sclera.

She came to a stop right in the middle of the clearing and closed her eyes, breathing in calmly.

She was astonishing.

Then, as if she managed somehow to read his thoughts, she turned her head and pinned her gaze directly on him, like the predator that found his victim at last. Her slit-shaped pupils tightened and her hands slowly went behind her back, while her jaw clenched firmly. EJ started walking towards her, wanting to see what she would do next. So when she drew out a pair of bloodied cook knives, he halted, reached inside his pocket for his scalpel and drew it out.

He smiled crazily under his mask.

The man took out the scalpel and seized to move at all. You kept your eyes pinned on him, waiting for the moment he would make his move. He looked muscular, but rather lean. He had managed to remain perfectly still, like a statue, puzzling you on how could a man do that in the first place. You didn't lose your composure still and continued to stare carefully at him. Only a few meters were between you, a distance that you new pretty well that both of you could cover in an instant. You knew that sooner or later he would make a move, but not being able to see his eyes was troubling you, as you couldn't predict when he would attack. A few minutes passed in total silence, while your lunatic smile slowly but steadily made its way on your face.

With a sharp movement that you were barely able to see, he attacked you. Knives collided with the scalpel as you managed with ease to stop it, despite the fast movement. Using your shoulder, you pushed him back, breaking free from the strength match, before he was able to win. He took a few steps back, while you charged forward swinging the knives with all your might, while the bloodlust frenzy took over you once again.

You wanted him dead. You wanted to taste his blood.

He avoided the knives with exceptional skill, bending himself on the exact moment, seconds before your knives cut his mask utterly. He slides on your left and before you know it, you feel a sharp pain, as his scalpel dives deep inside your back. You scream and turn, managing to slash his hoodie, missing his mask for mere inches. His hand is still attached to the scalpel on your back, a fact that you take advantage of, elbowing him right in the middle, feeling the bone shattering under your arm. A low curse is heard coming under his mask, as he backs down a bit, his arm hanging useless on his side. You give him a large, insane smile as you charge once again against him, hands clenching on the knives hard. One of your hands slides to the front, pointing right at his heart with the knife. You are literally inches away from piercing his heart and letting the luxurious liquid gash out in abundance, when out of the blue, he disappears. You eyes open wide with surprise, and you feel him right beside you. You turn, changing your attack, but it's already too late.

The back of his elbow collides hard with your face.

You feel your nose shatter under your skin and blood gashing out immediately. If this was one month ago, you would have withstand the hit. But in your current, deteriorating state, you lose your balance and fall back, head hitting on the ground and vision blurring immensely. In order to restrain you even more, he sits on top of you, grabbing your hands and pinning them on your sides hardly, his grip steely and steady. You try like crazy to free yourself, twisting and turning, but all attempts are futile, as his strength is far superior to your own. In the end, you surrender and sigh loudly, looking straight into the black holes of his mask, where you suppose his eyes are.

'So? What are you waiting for?' you simply state.

Under his mask EJ is wondering the same thing. He has you pinned down. It's the perfect opportunity to kill you. Plus, with your looks, no wonder that your kidneys will taste far better than all the others. He fought against many girls in the past, with no problem on ending their lives on spot. So why the hesitation now?

'Kill me already!' you scream, eyes depicting your inner madness in all its volume, as you order him to kill you, almost frantically.

Still, he makes no move towards you, continuing to have you pinned down. His breath isn't even audible and for the first time in all your encounters with people, it's impossible for you to know what he's thinking. From the moment you came across each other, he hasn't uttered a single word. Always silent.

Then you notice that he loosens his grip on your hands, despite the fact that he still leans on top of you, his face inches away from yours. You try once again to move, only to have his grip re-strengthen. Then, your madness produces a thought. It's just a small thought, with chances under zero, but it's still a thought.

You continue to look deep inside his 'eyes' and you flash him a big smile, a smile that depicts your thoughts.

'Hmm, let me guess, girls never fight back right? I guess you met the wrong girl.' You say and wink at him.

He immediately backs away his head, for only an inch, but at the same time, affirming your thoughts. You laugh a little bit, knowing that you can now mess with his head as you please. You smile wider as you push your right leg against him and slide it slowly behind his waist, while you lick your upper lip slightly. You know that you got him exactly where you wanted, as his grip loosens considerably and you are able to slide your hands out of his grip. How foolish boys are. A few tricks and they are all yours to mess with.

'I guess' you say as you move your face next to his ear, while it is obvious that he has grown completely still, stiff as a statue, caught inside your little game 'You just don't have the stomach to kill me.' You purr.

With a swift move and before he is able to react, you push him abruptly to the side, trapping his hands under your legs as you turn the tables and now you are sitting on his chest. You smile slyly as he tries in vain to free himself, only that now, you have locked him on the ground, unable to escape. You grab your knives tightly on your hands, while he swears loudly under his mask. You laugh, mocking his helplessness and bend down, inches away from his face.

'You know, good guys fall in the trap first.' You say, as you put your bloody knife on your lips and proceed to lick the blood out of it, while looking at him struggle.

You wonder, what taste will his blood have? Will it be black as the substance dripping down from the eye sockets? You bet it's going to be awesome! You just have to take a small sip, just a sip, before you are able to indulge yourself in his blood, ending his life. You have no idea what is the thing that stopped him, but that doesn't mean you'll stop also. You chuckle and put your other knife on his neck, drawing a small line on the bare skin of his neck, allowing the blood to run out, ruby red. You grab his hoodie hard, so that you can keep his head in place as you bend down on his neck.

'Now stay still, pretty boy.' You say and your lips touch the ruby liquid. You feel him swallow hard as you take just a little taste of his blood.

You immediately return to your original position, wiping your lips, staring at the man with a triumphant smile.

'You taste so sweet! I've never tasted anything better!' you exclaim 'God, I'm going to enjoy killing you!' you say, with the paranoia completely taking over you.

You push the left knife on his neck while you raise your other one with a smile of pure madness in your face.

'Witches and ghosts are singing: TRICK AND KILL!'

But before you are able to land the first stab, you eject yourself on your right, barely escaping the hatchet that was thrown against you from somewhere behind you. You fall on your sides heavily, while the hatchet is pinned on the tree opposite from where you were before. Both you and the blue-masked man jump on your feet and you immediately turn to see from where the hatchet came.

Into the clearing walked yet another man, around 19 years old. He was a bit taller than you, maybe an inch or two. He had short sand-brown hair, tossed to the right side of his head. His skin was pale white and on his right hand, he held another hatchet. He wore orange goggles that kind of hid his eyes and a mouthpiece. He wore a casual hooded shirt with a pair of worn out blue jeans, while he wore gloves in his hands. He walked inside the clearing, completely ignoring you and looking to the blue-masked man.

'What do I get for saving you EJ?' he asked the other man mockingly.

'I could have handled it myself.' The blue-masked one replied, speaking for the first time, with his voice sounding deep and haunting.

'And what do we have here?' the goggle-guy turned towards you 'You sure look smokin' hot. What's your name kitty?'

'Like hell I'd tell you.' it's what you hiss back.

The guy laughs loudly 'I thought you'd say that. Too bad we now have to kill you. You see, you saw us, so now we have to. Nothing personal.' he says and raises the hatchet to his face menacingly, as the other one takes out his scalpel once again.

You smile at them again, a smile that is even more paranoid than before 'Bring it on then.' You say and take a step forward as you raise both your knives towards them.

They both charge at you at the same time. You make a turn and manage to stab the blue-masked one in the shoulder while you bend your body backwards and avoid the hatchet for mere millimeters, as you see it pass inches from your eyes. Ignoring the pain your burnt leg gives you, you put it steadily down and with the other one, kick the goggled man straight in the face. The masked man snatches the opportunity that your attention is elsewhere and totally ignoring the knife that is still on his shoulder, he tackles you to the ground once again. You scream and turning, you try to kick your way out, but at that moment, one of the hatchets lands in the middle of your back. Your scream resonates on the silent forest, as you turn, and land a powerful kick on the masked man, right on his face. Before the goggled man manages to land the second hatchet on your head, you roll your way away from them, snatching the opportunity and raising on your feet. Putting your hand on your back, you remove the hatchet and send it flying against the goggled man, who in your utter shock, manages to catch it in the air.

Once again, your knives collide with the scalpel, as the masked man charges against you. You push him back, but not far enough, as when he swings his scalpel, you feel a sharp pain and a huge cut appears in your face. Screaming angrily, you charge against him, but fail to keep your awareness in high levels, as you leave an opening which he takes advantage of and kicks you straight in the stomach. You fall back on the ground screaming loudly, but your screams are cut, as you cough up a huge gulp of blood.

You struggle to breathe as you cough up more and more blood. They just stand there, watching you drown in your own blood. Instead, when your gaze falls on your own blood, you begin to laugh. You laugh and laugh and laugh manically, finally slipping once again in a complete frenzy. Oh, how beautiful your own blood is! It's a shame you cannot taste it. But you _can_ taste their blood!

You scream triumphantly as you turn your whole body and stab both of them in the feet. They curse heavily and back away, as you once again stand on your feet. Your whole body is now covered in blood, but you can almost taste your madness in your mouth as your whole vision turns bright red. You charge against them full power, screaming on top of your lungs. They barely manage to defend themselves with their weapons, as you slash both of them hard on every possible and unprotected spot, screaming on top of your lungs, as a maniacal frenzy takes you over.

Your fight turns into a true battle for survival. Despite your injuries and bad state, the madness that runs inside your veins in abundance is enough to fuel up your whole body. You give and take injuries, as all three of you fight to the death. And you are not going to end your life here. You'll never let these lowlifes take the last thing you hold dear. And the madness inside of you resonates with this thought, releasing the insanity and pulling you to the edge.

At some point, after you land a hit on the goggled one's face and avoid an attack from the masked one, your eyes fell on something inside the trees a few meters away from you. Your whole body freezes from the shock. Your eyes open wide with surprise as your mouth fells open. Your knees suddenly subside and you fall on the ground, never failing to keep your gaze locked on the thing. Your arms fell lifelessly beside you, with the knives slipping away from them. Your mind pounds heavily, not being able to process the spectacle that stands before it. Maybe it's the final step into madness? Maybe that last attack managed to hit you and you were now dying? Only these questions could give an answer to the illusion that you now had in front of you.

The hatchet finds you in the shoulder, while the scalpel is buried on your stomach. You barely sense the pain and their existence.

'Are you already giving up?!' the goggled man says and grabbing you from the hair, he pulls them up, leaving your whole neck exposed, as he brings the hatchet to your neck 'What a disappointment. DIE!' he says and raises the hatchet. But right before it slashes your neck wide open, a hand stops it on midair. The man turns to his comrade, full of rage 'What the f*ck are you doing EJ?' he demands to know, but the masked man is looking at your face.

'Look at her for a moment Toby.'

'What?! She's just crying! I've killed others for less!' he angrily replies, but his comrade points at you once again. Then the goggled man called Toby notices it.

You are not looking at them. In fact, you are barely aware of their presence. Your eyes that are now stained with big tears are focused on one specific spot in the distance. Without realizing it, you are struggling weakly to break free from the steely grip that has snatched your hair, throwing your hands in front of you, trying to reach something.

'Cady…Cady….Cady!...'


	6. Chapter 6 The Invitation

**A/N: So here is another chapter my dear friends! I hope you like it, slowly but steadily, we get to meet the other characters also! In a little while, I'll upload the next chapter as well! :D :D Reviews and favorites are always welcomed and please, tell me if anything in the characters personalities is off, so I can correct it! THANK YOU so much for reading! :D :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6 The Invitation**

'Cady…Cady….Cady!...' you desperately mumble, with your voice breaking from the violent sobs that resonate throughout your body.

Both males look at the point where your gaze is stuck. There inside the trees and the darkness, a little girl is standing. Despite the darkness, your eyesight can see her clearly. She must be around six years old at best. She was wearing a little pink dress that reached a little bit over her knees and matching pink shoes. She had big, green eyes and light brown, curly hair that reached down her waist. She was hiding behind the trunk of the tree, but she made herself visible at some point. What caused you though to cry wasn't just her sight. Instead of seeing the little girl, your mind was playing a dirty game with you and you were seeing Cady in her place. You desperately try to reach her, but the man has grabbed you hard and your legs are finally unable to sustain your weight. So, you are trapped on spot just craving to reach out your hands and take the little angel inside your arms. Protect and cherish it. As you had vowed to do. But instead of that, you just cry with violent sobs on spot.

The goggled man lets go of your hair and folds his hands on his chest 'Sally, what the f*ck are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in the mansion.'

The little girl takes a few steps towards you 'It wasn't fun staying at the mansion.' She pouted 'So I followed you here.'

The goggled man facepalm's himself angrily.

'Sally, it's dangerous for you to be out here alone. What would Slenderman say?' the masked man scolded the kid.

'I just wanted to see her!' the girl points at you and walks over, standing in front of you.

In her sight, more tears run down your face.

'Be careful Sally.'

'Oh, come on EJ! She means no harm.' She says and smiles at you.

'Cady…oh…my sweet, sweet Cady…' you mumble as everyone falls silent.

You raise yourself to stroke her face but inches away, you hesitate.

'My dear…dear Cady….my poor Cady…I'm so sorry!' you say as you burst out in hysterical tears.

'What's wrong with her?' Toby asks

'She's having a nervous breakdown.' EJ looks at you seriously.

You barely hear them talk as your ears ring loudly. You stretch your hand and cupping the air near the kid's face, you stroke the air instead of the kid.  
Your little Cady! You're so, so sorry!...You couldn't protect her!...You couldn't!...and the monsters took her away from you…. you just stared as she was killed!...YOU JUST STARED AS THEY SLASHED HER NECK OPEN!...  
Cady….Cady…CADY!...you vowed to your mom that you would protect her!...you vowed to your dying mother…and they killed her….they went ahead and killed her, when the only thing they wanted was you!...she payed the price of wanting to protect you, of being your sister! You would have died in her position; you wished that you were dead instead of her! These monsters took her away from you, reaped away her life and drowned her in the murky waters of death….and it was your fault…it was all your fault…they were dead because of you…only you…

'Cady, I'm so, so sorry..' you mumble as you continue to stroke the air near her face 'I can't touch you, I will never touch you again…I'm not pure anymore…I'm not clean enough to touch you…my dear Cady.'

Then, to your utter surprise, the little girl grabs your hand and places it on her cheek.

'Of course you can touch me silly.' She says and smiles brightly to you 'My name is Sally. What's your name?'

The words drown inside your mouth, as your surprise is immense. You can feel your heart pounding loudly inside your chest, inside your veins, sending warmth to the hard the little girl was touching gently.

'M….may I….hug you?' you manage to whisper.

She smiles brightly at you and walking the rest of the distance, she hugs you tightly, with her tiny hands wrapping around your neck with power. Slowly, very slowly, with the tears still falling, now cold, from your eyes, you close your hands around her, unable to believe what is happening. You have completely forgotten the scalpel and the hatchet that are still stuck on your body.

'From now on, you'll be my big sister, okay? We'll play together!' the little girl announces to your ear.

For the first time in a month, you smile calmly 'Of course my dear Sally.' You say, as you pick her up in your arms and stand up, looking at the two men that are now staring at you. Or at least you think they are staring.

'These are Toby and EJ. They are friends of mine!' Sally announces, pointing at the two men.

'Can you please remove your weapons? I won't attack.' You plainly say.

Both of them remove their weapons from your body, leaving big wounds behind, that really slowly but steadily, begin to heal. You bend down, pick up your knives and pass them on your belt.

'Nice to meet you. Toby, EJ.' You greet the two men calmly, as if nothing happened.

'Who are you?' Toby asks.

'My name is _. But you might know me as Halloween.'

Both of them seem shocked –well at least you guess EJ is shocked as his shoulders bended forward in the sound of your name- . They exchange looks and look back at you.

'You're the famous Halloween?' EJ asks.

'Why are you a girl?' Toby exclaims.

'I don't understand.' You say puzzled, as EJ smacks the back of Toby's head.

'What Toby meant, was nice to meet you. We have been looking for you.'

'Yeah, Slenderman, our leader, is inviting you to come leave with us. One glance at you and it's obvious you're a Creepypasta like us.' Toby says, suddenly switching to calmness.

'And what happens if I come?' you ask them.

'You're immediately under his protection, no one can harm you and he can teach you to use your powers and how to kill people more methodically.'

'We'll be like one big family _!' Sally says, excited.

You look at the little girl and then at the men that tried to kill you a few moments ago. Considering their offer, if that would keep you near Sally and give you even a temporary shelter, it was a good offer.

'Okay, I'll come with you.' you announce.

'Yey!' Sally gives you a big hug.

'I can't wait to introduce her to Jeff. The famous Halloween, is a girl!' Toby laughs manically and elbows EJ on the side, laughing.

'This way _.' EJ points at a very faint path between the trees.

You start walking toward it, with little Sally on your hands and Toby and EJ on your right and left. The pain on your leg has come back and even if all your other wounds are slowly but steadily healing with time, this one seems to stay as it is, paining you and limiting your ability to walk properly. With each step, your eyes twitch with pain, but you don't want anyone to notice. As if that wasn't enough, the cold has become more penetrating and you are barely hiding your shivers.

'You know _, we've heard everything about you from the news. You did a splendid job cutting these humans in pieces, I have to admit it.' Toby pats you playfully in the back. The once murderous man has now turned into a completely different person, almost safe to hand around with. But, in reality, who are you to judge who is considered 'safe' company. He sure seems friendly though.

'Thank you. I just did what my guts called me to do.' You simply say.

'Fifty people in a month are quite many. What happened to make you a Creepypasta?' EJ asks in a low tone, tucking his hands on his hoodie pocket.

'You're rather talkative today EJ aren't you?' Toby teased the blue-masked man, who retreated once again into silence, due to his friends' remark.

'I'm sorry, I don't want to say how I turned.' You say, your voice cracking in the end.

'It's okay _. Don't feel sad.' Sally said and gave you a kiss in the cheek.

This was when Toby noticed your injured leg. He bends down while continuing to walk and examines the wound.

'_where did you get that? Why isn't it healing?'

'I don't know why, I have it for quite a while now. I happened to come across a demon named Zalgo and he managed to give me that.' You simply say, but all of them turn to look at you, with Toby's and Sally's eyes going wide. As for EJ, you just didn't know.

'Zalgo is back in the forest?'

'_ I'm afraid!' Sally says and hugs you tightly.

'You're too damn lucky to escape with only this kitty.' Toby smirks.

'Let's hurry back to the mansion. We can't fight him off on our own.' EJ comments.

'Oh, I dare him to make a move and see who will be cut to pieces.' Toby says as he takes one of his hatchets out, with his personality switching back into the insane murderer mode.

'Who is this guy?' you ask EJ.

He looks at you 'He's one of us that took the wrong path. I guess he wasn't saved in the end. Turned against his own kind.'

Then, he notices that you are freezing to death '_ you are cold. I'll give you my hoodie.'

'No, no it's not necessary.' You say trying to stop him as he grabs the edges of his shirt, but you feel a something warm falling on your shoulders. You look and see that Toby has taken his jacket off and threw it over your shoulders.

'It really wasn't necessary.' You give him a faint smile.

'It's pointless to ask girls what they want.' He simply states and tucks his hands in his pockets.

'We're here!' Sally announces happily as the three of you reach an old, iron fence.

You look ahead of you and your mouth slightly opens in awe.

In front of you, over the iron fence with the huge iron gates, is a huge three-story mansion. It strongly reminds you the manors that you used to see in old, German fairytales, where the dark lords usually lived. The whole exterior was made solely from wood, with only exception the marble columns that supported the building. It had holes in various places, but you knew that sometime in the past, it used to be intact and majestic. Now, many windows were broken, while others were covered up with planks. Still, it didn't take away its beauty. Gargoyles were placed on the roof, while a few meters away from the iron gate, was an old fountain that had somehow subsided due to the soil corrosion over the years. Still, it shined bright white in the strong moonlight. Around the manor, the forest was surrounding it. Many trees existed in the yard, completely stripped from their leaves and covered with snow.

'Well, this is it. Welcome to our home.' Toby announced.

'Welcome to the Slender Mansion.' EJ simply said.


	7. Chapter 7 The Creepypasta family

**_A/n: I really am so anxious about this chapter XD I hope I got the personalities right, so please comment if I did or if I didn't! Your reviews help me a lot, so please leave one :P Just remember that the Creepypasta see you as the same as them, so it's a lot different if you were their potential victim, and that would be a whole other case. You are in fact, one of them after all XD Also, the song you sing is Contemptress by Motionless In White ft Maria from In This Moment. I do not own it, all rights to the rightful owners_**

* * *

**Chapter 7 The Creepypasta family**

'Slendy we are here!' Sally yelled as you all reached the steps leading to the main entrance of the house.

She jumped down from your hands and rushed up the few steps, opening the door violently and disappearing inside the house. Both boys started going up, but you just stood there, looking at the steps with a poker face on.

You were lucky enough to walk all the way here without a particular problem, only losing your footing every now and then, but as the adrenaline started leaving your blood, the more your leg started hurting you tremendously. You were barely able to move around now, let alone walk up even these seven steps. And you felt irritated with yourself. Irritated 'cause you were useless. Not able to do just this one simple thing.

EJ noticed you not moving and turned towards you, noticing that you were throwing angry looks at the stairs '_ is everything alright?'

'Yes, everything is perfect.' You respond, not even looking at him.

'Aww, don't be shy _ come in! We don't bite….much at least.' Toby laughed manically.

Toby was completely oblivious to the situation, but EJ didn't fail to notice that your leg had deteriorated more due to your fight. He looked at it and then at your face, realizing that your frustration was not due to fear of what you would encounter inside, but due to the fact you couldn't walk. It was a strange thing that you walked all the way up here, but it seemed that your body finally gave out. He sighed under his mask and walked down near you. You looked at him with an equally puzzled look.

'I'm sorry.' He simply states.

You feel a knee collide with the back of your knees making them subside and making the ground start coming towards you menacingly. You gasp but you are unable to react. Then, out of the blue, two hands grab you hard and someone picks you up bridal style. You eyes open wide with surprise and a heavy curse leaves your mouth, but then you realize that EJ is already walking up the stairs, carrying you with him.

'Let me down now! I don't need your help!' you nearly scream and blush hard at the meaningful look Toby throws you as he makes his way inside the house in front of you. How dare he?! How dare both of them!

'This is quicker _ so please don't yell.' EJ simply states as he walks inside the house.

Both of them walk on the right, were an empty living room is. The interior of the house is as damaged as the exterior, but it has signs that someone lives there and quite for some time indeed. Inside the living room, there is a big, torn and aged sofa, with a coffee table in front of it, full of stuff. Under some newspapers, you see a ps4 that is connected with a TV just across the sofa. On your left, there is a bookcase, with various books, over floating the shelves. Right across from you there are two large windows, with an equally torn armchair right under them, turned towards the windows. It's like a scene from an abandoned place, but you still feel a small aura of coziness.

'Yo! Everyone, we are back. Get your asses down.'

'Toby, be more quiet, it's late already.' EJ murmurs to his friend as he lets you down carefully. You stand on you feet, but you notice that he simply leans on the doorframe a few inches away, not distancing himself, in case you needed something. For a cold-bloodied killer, his considerate.

'_ do you like the house?' Sally bursts in from a door in the far left corner of the living room, running to your side with a huge smile in her face.

'Toby, be more quiet, LJ has gone to sleep.'

'I bet he already woke him up.'

The strangest thing happens right in front of you, as after the voices are heard two men walk inside the living room, both carrying two bowls full of popcorn. One of them has a white, almost feminine mask put on, with his dark brown hair neatly brushed to the left side, wearing an orange jacket with a pair of worn out, sand-brown baggy pants. The other one is an elf. A blonde elf with pointy ears and green clothes. If you weren't already crazy, you would be seriously considering the fact that you turned utterly mad. He looked exactly like Link from Zelda, with the only difference being the fact that his sclera was also black, just like yours and his iris was bloody red. Sally ran to you and stood beside your right leg, reaching just up your waist, but in the sight of the two men, you gently push her behind you with your right arm, protectively, not taking your eyes from them.

Both men notice your presence and freeze on their tracks, looking at you curiously.

'Popcorn!' Toby exclaims and rushing to the white-masked man, dives his hand on the fresh popcorn, only for the other man to punch him straight in the stomach.

Still Toby wasn't taunted 'What are we celebrating?'

'Care to tell us who the girl is?' the elf asked, looking at the goggled man and pointing with his head towards you.

'Yeah yeah, I forgot. Guys, this is _. _ these are Masky and Ben.' He points at the two men.

'Nice to meet you.' you reply plainly.

'Why is she here? Where did you find her?' Masky asks to Toby.

'This is a surprise, but where is Slendy?'

'On his way don't worry.'

'What the f*ck is happening here? Masky, move your ass before I cut you to pieces, you dip sh!t.' another man walks inside the room, also carrying a bowl of popcorn.

He had pitch black hair, falling just above his shoulders, with a few stray locks protruding every here and there. He wore a white hoodie with a pair of black pants. His skin was completely white, resembling the snow that fell outside. But his most dream-haunting feature was his face. His eyes were totally white, with black iris, and no eyelids. Dark circles had made their way permanently around his eyes, giving them a crazier look. The other was his mouth. He had literally cut his skin next to his mouth, giving himself a permanent smile, reaching from ear to ear. He appeared to be around 19 with a fairly muscular body.

He violently shoves booth Masky and Toby away, resulting in Masky falling hard on the sofa, but Toby was fast enough to snatch the bowl away from him before it could fill the place with popcorns. He grabbed some and threw them on his mouth, pointing and laughing at Masky that seemed irritated and gave the finger to the man that shoved him. In response, the other man growls and sits on the armchair.

You feel someone pull your hand gently and looking down, you see Sally looking at you, with a bit or worry in her eyes 'This is Jeff.'

'Who the hell are you?' Jeff throws at you leaning in front with his eyes immediately revealing his whole madness and he smiled at you crazily.

'My name's _.'

He lets out a low chuckle 'And what brings you here _' he says darkly, eyes still staring.

'It's none of your damn business.' You throw at him.

'Are you talking back? Oh, I'll f*cking love to cut your pretty damn face to pieces.'

'Bring it on scar face.' You say and everybody except him laughs loudly. Even EJ chuckled under his mask. You sure had guts for a newbie. But Jeff wasn't just someone to mess with. In your response he immediately jumps up from his chair, walking towards you threatenly.

'What did you say?' he says, his hand reaching the hoodie pocket but you wouldn't be intimidated, so you just look at him straight in the eye.

'You heard me quite well.' You simply state.

'I'll f*cking kill you right now, you sl-'

'And who might our guest be?' says a voice behind you.

All of you turn, only to see a really tall man in a black suit that he had matched with a red tie, standing a few meters away from you. His face is completely blank, with no eyes, nose, mouth and hair, while his hands and legs are prolonged, giving him a haunting aura. The moment your eyes fell on him, a chain reaction with your mind is triggered. The feeling of intimidation and danger immediately spreads on your mind, as you swallow hard, looking at the faceless man who has his hands crossed on his chest. His aura is emitting the most dangerous feeling you had ever sensed in your entire life, triggering all alarms and making your senses sharpen in case of an impending attack. Still, he remains perfectly calm, looking at all of you expectantly, while holding a cooking ladle.

'This is Slenderman.' EJ says beside you, while his eyes are nailed on Jeff.

'Who are you child?' the tall man says, coming a little bit closer.

You gather up your courage and look at him dead in the eye. Or at least where they should be. You won't be intimidated by anyone. If they wanted to fight, then they should bring it on. Still, as you answer, your voice is calm, controlled.

'I believe you have requested to see me. My name is _ and I am the killer Halloween.' You state.

Surprise goes through all the new people you just met. Masky and Ben immediately start talking with each other, their excitement growing on your fragile and beaten up sight.

'Is he really her?' the elf says.

'She looks pretty beaten up.' Masky observes.

'You're a f*cking girl?!' Jeff says, shocked for the first time in a really long time. This beaten up girl is the murderer of fifty plus people? How the hell did that happen?

'So you are Halloween. I am pleased to meet you child. I believe my children have given you your invitation.'

'Yes, so I came here in person to ask you about it. What do you mean by I can come live with you?'

Another round of surprise.

'Slender you really invited her to join us?!' Masky asks.

'How the hell did you think that?!' Jeff says furiously.

The tall man raised his hand, silencing the two teenagers 'I have requested Halloween, _, to come live with us, considering the fact that she is also a Creepypasta, newly awakened. _, by staying here, you are immediately given shelter, food, clothes. You will be trained to the art of killing and nothing would be asked of you in return. Think of it as a school, specializing in killing. Also, we can treat your wounds immediately. I believe you came across Zalgo?'

You nod 'I barely escaped him.'

'What on Zelda's name did you do?' Ben asks behind you.

You turn to him and just shrug your shoulders 'I saw a cliff, so I jumped.'

Toby and Masky burst out laughing. In fact they laugh so hard, they fold in two, both of them trying to maintain their balance, only to receive death glares but a not-so-amused-but-rather-pissed-to-madness Jeff.

'_ you literally jumped off a cliff?' Masky laughs his heart out.

'You've got a nice pair of b lls girl' Toby is almost touching the floor laughing pretty hard.

'That's pretty impressive.' EJ says to you, but even if you can't see it, he's smiling under the mask.

'Well, I am afraid I must have to ask you your decision _.' Slenderman restores the order with a simple sentence.

You look at him, but then turn and look at Sally that is still by your side, hanging on of what is left of your skirt. You stroke her head tenderly and she turns to you with her green eyes growing big and teary like two huge puppy eyes, begging you to stay by her side. She needed a big sister and you had vowed to stay by her side. Through your insanity and bloodlust, you would keep her safe. And with being by her side, you would lift the sin somehow from your shoulders.

'I will stay.' You say while looking at Sally and stroking her hair. She smiles brightly at you. The tension in the room seems to be lifted somehow, despite Jeff who is literally boiling in pure rage. But you choose to ignore him.

'Splendid. EJ why don't you show _ her room and then let her know where the bathroom is, so that she can take a bath? Masky, I want you to bring a pair of jeans and a shirt from Hoodies' room. I believe she will fit in his clothes for now. As for you _ I'll come treat your injuries the moment you come out of the bathroom.'

'Okay.' You simply say, as EJ comes to help you walk, but you nod him away 'I can walk.' You say calmly.

The others go back at the living room, with Toby and Ben talking loudly, while Masky rushes on a dark corridor to get the items Slenderman instructed him. Jeff groans loudly, putting his hands on his hoodie pocket and walking back towards his armchair, choosing to deal with all this another time. Sally pulls you down and giving you a kiss in the cheek, rushes to the living room as well. EJ motions you to move towards the huge and once luxurious staircase in the back of the hallway. You follow him weakly, trying not to step on your pained leg too much, thus you end up walking somewhat oddly. As you walked towards the staircase, you notice that the doors to the rooms on the second floor are somewhat visible, as there is a banister that enables you to see some of the doors, before the hallway gets lost on the right and left.

You really put your everything on walking like normal human being, but in the end, you fail miserably. EJ wasn't naïve enough not to notice, so once again, he comes to help you despite your protests. He passes your hand over his shoulders while he holds you tightly from your waist, using himself as support and enabling you to walk better. You literally can feel your back melting away by all the stares you get, as you are clearly visible from the living room, but still, choose to nag about him helping you. No matter what you tell him, threat or not, he downright ignores you, simply telling you that he can't leave you like that. When you reach the stairs, you pray to God for him not to pick you up in his arms and swear that if he does, you'll kill him on spot. Screw the agreement and shelter. You're killing him right there. But your prayers are heard, and instead of picking you up, he presses his hand around you and managing to make your legs detach from the floor, he carries you like that up the stairs as if your weight was like a feathers' and not (y/w).

When you reach the second floor, he lets you down, immediately distancing himself, as if you burnt him with that little contact. You sighed and chose not to comment, as he led you down the hallway on your right, past some doors and leading you on the last door, straight ahead.

'This will be your room.' He says as he opens the door for you.

The room inside is small and simple. On your left, is the single bed, placed along the wall. Its sheets are plain white, with two pillows resting on it. On its right there is a small, wooden dresser, painted white as well. Next to them, were the wall right across you is, there are three big windows with no curtains, allowing the moonlight to storm inside the room and dive the whole room in its eerie silver light. Under the windows, there is a plain desk, worn out from the aging. On your right there is nothing, just the plain wall. The walls of the room are painted in a faint purple color and the wooden floor is made of chestnut wood.

Right then, footsteps are heard approaching you.

Both of you turn, only to see Masky making his way towards you, carrying two pieces of clothing on his hands.

'Here _ I believe these will fit you.' he says and hands you the clothes 'Don't worry, Hoodie won't have a problem lending them to you.'

'Let me carry these for you _.' EJ takes them from your hands.

'I can carry them and walk at the same time EJ, don't worry.' You say lightly, but once again, you get slightly ignored.

'Come, I'll show you were the bathroom is.' He says and beckons you to follow him.

He walks back from where you came but instead of turning and walking down the stairs, he opens the door on his right. You pass inside the pretty spacious bathroom and leave the clothes on the sink and look around.

'When you are done, Slenderman will come to treat your wounds.' EJ simply says and leaves, closing the door behind him.

The moment he closes the door, you walk over to the door and turn the key, locking yourself inside. You absolutely do not have any trust in any of them, maybe you trust a little bit more EJ and Sally, but trust in any of the others is just plain madness and you have enough madness yourself to not to trust them. After that, you carefully eye every single corner of the room, for any possible ways to be seen after you go inside the bathtub. Insanity is clearly your number one characteristic, but you prefer obsession over carelessness. Thankfully there is nothing that would indicate an opening, so you finally relax a little bit.

You walk to the bathtub/shower and turn the tap on, allowing the hot water to run on your fingers. God, when was the last time you'd taken a shower like a normal person? You couldn't even remember.

Carefully, you remove what is left of your clothes and toss them away on the floor, as you enter the shower, careful not to hurt your leg. You pull the shower curtain and turn the shower on. The hot water immediately falls on your cold skin, so relaxing and calming, that you let out a deep sigh of relaxation. Its presence against your skin was relaxing you tremendously, as it washed the blood off your skin and cleaned your wounds. If you could, you would probably stay in the shower forever, just allowing the hot water to wash away the insanity that had taken over you, letting you have just one sane moment once again. Like a mirror to your sane side.

You knew you couldn't stay long there, but even these little breaks were enough to satisfy you.

You dipped the little sponge someone had put inside the clothes and putting a generous dose of bath foam, you slowly begin to clean your skin, careful not to pour soap in the open wounds. The smell was one hundred times better than ever before, as your now heightened senses could smell even the small notes inside the foam.

'_In darkness, you're all around me; I know our future, I feel your body..What if I told you that I planned this? What if I want to lose control? What if I take the blame and become the drug and dissolve as you swallow?..._' you slowly begin to sing the verses of one of your favorite songs.

'_Covered in your silhouette, elated for your bitter end, don't hide the shame from our lips, glowing in amber, burn in sin; against the wall, we fall from grace, the pain we love is taking shape, a burning lust to touch the flame…Over and over again.._'

Since you had discovered that along with your lost sanity, many things about you had changed, you discovered that your voice was also one of them to change. In the past, you were quite the lousy singer, singing just a few songs perfectly. But that had changed from the moment you became a Creepypasta. Your voice now sounded more alluring and full, comparing to those of famous artists. So, just by instinct, every time you felt happiness, you tended to sing out loud.

But that didn't mean you were the only one that was hearing you sing.

Down at the living room, all Creepypasta could hear you loud and clear, since they too had enhanced senses.

'…_Beneath all the pleasure, all you are is pain and you deserve every second of your suffering; but yet I can't stop, crawling to your doorstep, every time you beckon, I'm self destructing, trust in nothing; save me_..' your words were heard in the living room, somehow muffled though.

'She can f*cking sing now?! I swear the sl*t is getting on my nerves.' Jeff played with his knife angrily.

'It's not that bad Jeffy.' Ben said, not taking his eyes off the screen of the TV, helping the elf on the game to beat up an enemy.

'I wonder what other _skills _she has, if you know what I mean.' Toby winked at Jeff from the sofa.

'Keep your perverted self away from her.' EJ warned Toby silently.

'I'll agree with blue face. If someone is going to torture her, that would be me.' Jeff states all excited out of the blue.

'No one will hurt her. She is one of us now.'

_'__Your skin like winter, I felt you shiver..I heard you whisper but the pills were quicker; I watched you wither, I am the killer..'_

'You seem oddly attached to the girl EJ.' Masky chuckled.

'He's f*cking right, what is your problem d*$#chebag?' Jeff threw his knife against EJ, but the later caught it in midair.

'I'm just nice to the new member. But you know what, f*ck it, do whatever you want.'

'Now you're f*cking talking.' Jeff said with a large smile on his face, that was as crazy as him, as he thought all the possibilities of what he could do to you, one better than the other.

He was a killer after all.

New members only pissed him off more.

After you were done with the shower and dressed with the slightly oversized clothes, Slenderman came and tended to your wounds, wrapping them with many bandages. As he came, he brought you a bowl of food, which you devoured immediately. Returning to your room, you sat on the corner across the door, positioning yourself in a small ball and resting your head on the wall. This was a really long day. And a really long month. You could trust the other yet, but you surely hoped that you would live to see the next morning. Your last thought as you slowly slipped into the unconsciousness of sleep, was Sally.

Your room door opened slightly, creaking a little bit from the ages it had to be used. A black hooded male with blue mask peeked inside carefully, his gaze falling on your sleeping face in the corner. He sighed to himself and a small smile escaped him under his mask.  
'Don't worry _. No one will hurt you.'


	8. Chapter 8 Anger Management Issues

**A/N: First of all, I want to thank all of you that left me review the last few days and also thank all of you for reading my story so far! I hope it will keep your interest till the end (which is too far away in the distant future). Reviews and favorites are always welcomed! :D The song is _Chandelier by Sia_ and all rights go to the owners :D **

* * *

**Chapter 8 Anger Management Issues**

Faint, almost grey light was filling the room around you, coming from the large windows, and managing to disturb your peaceful sleep. You stirred mumbling faintly to yourself in annoyance, as you turned, trying to make yourself more comfortable, avoiding the light in case it would drive sleep away, but as you did, a blunt pain pierced your sides. Groaning loudly to yourself, you open your eyes and find yourself curled up in a ball, on the corner of your room. Your whole body had become stiff from the hours it passed in that particular position, making your muscles grow numb and start hurting you. You stretched, like a huge cat, careful of your hurt leg while you looked around you. You were in the room Slenderman had arranged for you to live in. In the sunlight, even that little sunlight, it looked even emptier than before. Still, you were delighted to realize that your sharp eyesight had returned considerably. You looked around you in awe, trying to test the eyesight immediately. And it was, in fact, sharpened to near perfection. You could actually see the small specks of dust dancing around the air nonchalantly, only being disturbed when they came too close to you.

You smiled widely to yourself as you were able to discern even the rays of light that peered inside the room, even if –as you could see- heavy clouds were hanging from the sky, threatening with torrential rain at any passing moment. You could smell it. You could_ literally _smell the rain threatening to come down, as it left a refreshing sense in your nose. Along with the rain, you could smell other things also. The moist ground, the snow that had covered it a month ago, the mold that had spread on the tree trunks, covering them all the way up, the cold wind filtering among the trees. And then, there was the smell of moisture inside the room, freshly baked pancakes, cake, a burnt smell of something sugary and another smell, the smell that immediately set your mind in motion and you leaned forward, sniffing the place to locate it. Blood. You close your eyes and inhaled the heavenly scent, only to open them again and leave out a disappointed growl. It was coming from everywhere and it was aged. So maybe, it was the walls that had absorbed the haunting scent.

You sighed loudly and picked yourself up from the ground. Your whole body was too numb and you heard numerous 'cracks' coming from where the bones met, as you stretched yourself further. Outside your room, you could hear the happy sounds of people going up and down the mansion, two of them running one behind another in the distance, someone –Sally maybe- hopping around, on the hallway just under your room. You dusted your clothes off, feeling like a small child inside of them. This Hoodie guy might be around your size in clothes, at least from the others, but you still needed to fold the sleeves to let your hands appear and do the same with the trousers. But, despite all these, the clothes were made from cotton and were quite comfortable and kept you warm all night long, keeping away the coldness and enveloping you in a warm bubble.

You walked the best you could to the door and slowly opened it. The corridor was full of light and no one was around at the time being. As you opened the door though, something fell in front of you. Looking down, you see a crutch resting just in front of your feet with a small note on it. If you lived on a cartoon world, this was the time a question mark would appear above your head. You looked at it for a moment and then bend down as you could, grabbing both items on your hands.

The crutch was just in your right size and to your utter surprise, its wood was carved with little Halloween icons and shapes. You let out a chuckle and opened the note. Just a few words were written in it, with curved, amazingly beautiful letters.

_Just for moving around~ E.J_

_Well, that's kind of him, _you thought, a faint smile creeping its way on your face. He was kind when he didn't try to kill you. it had been really, really long since the last time people were kind to you and helped you out. Well, considering the facts, it turned out that neither one of you in this house was what you could call _human _and certainly all of you were killers. But killers can show kindness too right? Well, you wanted to believe that, but doubt was too strong inside you. Still, you would thank him, away from prying eyes of course.

You shoved the note inside your pocket and putting the crutch under your left arm, you started slowly but steadily to walk down the hall, walking next to the banister with a small 'clack clack clack' as the crutch touches the floor repeatedly. But, you don't feel so much pain this time nor you walk like a perfect cripple. Under your constant poker face, you are kind of proud for yourself. As you walk and prepare yourself to descend the stairs, you see two men coming towards you.

Looking up, you see Masky walking with his hands behind his head, followed by another man. He was, well, extremely thin and lean for a male, but yet again, the hoodie he was wearing was a thick fabric and you decided that you might not see too well. He was just an inch taller than you with a black mask that covered his face and neck, with painted round red eyes and a painted red constant frown.

'Good morning _. Going for breakfast?' Masky asked casually as they both reached you.

You looked at them with a face that betrayed no emotion 'Yes. You're going also?'

'Yeah, Slendy wants us to eat together all the time. So breakfast, lunch and dinner is gathering time. Remember it though, it's a rule.' He pointed out, like it was a life or death situation. You could actually touch the tension if you wanted to.

'Okay.' You reply plainly.

'Oh, _, this is Hoodie.' Masky said, taking a step sideways, so that you could see the other male.

As soon as you made eye contact, he immediately looked down, kicking the ground with his foot, awkwardly. His hands were behind his back and you could see he was clearly the silent type.

'Nice to meet you. I'm _.' You said and extended your hand towards him in a hand shake.

He winced and you could clearly see that his body was shaking, like a man-made jelly, which only made you wanna laugh, since it was kind of unexpected. Who would have thought a killer was shy? Slowly, _very slowly, _he moved his hand and with extreme caution, as if you would rip it apart upon contact, he managed to complete the handshake '….H-Hoodie..' he practically whispered and you could swear that if you hadn't had enhanced hearing, you wouldn't have heard him at all.

'Thank you for the clothes.' You smiled at him.

He just nodded.

All of you went down, Masky offering to help you, but stopped and even apologized for his suggestion after you threw him such a death-glare, that could scare even Slenderman. You followed them inside another corridor on the left of the staircase, only to hear a sing-song voice calling your name. Turning, you see Sally running towards you with the biggest smile a kid could pull, extending her hand and hiding it inside yours, leading you further down the corridor.

'You didn't say goodnight to me yesterday _.' She pouted, her face more adorable than ever.

'Sorry honey, I was really tired. How about I make it up to you?' you suggest, holding her hand as if it was the most precious thing in the whole universe.

She looked at you with her big green eyes that widened considerably, giving you a small smile 'How?'

'What do you say about a sleepover in my room?' you suggest.

In the sound of your words she literally starts jumping up and down, her smile widening from one ear to another, super excited with your suggestion and she immediately accepts, the moment you walk inside the dining room. Looking around you, you see that it's just a simple room with two windows. The walls are in a faint mint color, while right in the middle, there is a large table, like the ones the kings had. All the other Creepypasta are already seated, with Slenderman in the head of the table, while a luxurious meal lies in front of them.

'Good morning child. There is a seat for you.' Slenderman says and points at a chair right across from him, in the other end of the table.

You turn and walk towards there, noticing that it was the only seat but luckily, right next to EJ. Sally helps you move towards it, still holding you by the hand. But as you manage to reach the seat, a voice full of poison comments.

'Here comes the cripple. Haven't you died yet?' Jeff comments as you sit on the spot next to EJ and, to your utter annoyance, next to him also. EJ is on your right, Jeff on your left.

'I'm going to give you some time to think of a better answer to mock me. Take your time and don't fry your brain.' It's the answer that comes from your mouth, plainly.

Everybody on the table laughs. Toby manages to flip over his glass, pouring orange juice everywhere and Masky immediately tries to fix his mess, Slenderman slaps Toby in the back of his head while he also chuckles and Jeff groans in sheer anger. You just decide to ignore him straight forward. You help Sally sit on your good leg, while EJ pours some orange juice in two glasses for the both of you. You thank him and he just shrugs. Sally takes the glass and starts drinking, while you grab a toast and start spreading strawberry marmalade on for her to eat. All the Creepypastas resume their meal and you cheerfully help Sally eat to her heart's content. You did that all the time in the past for your sister, as your parents were often absent due to their jobs, leaving you and Cady alone for most of the day. Your mom used to joke that you had taken her place in raising Cady…and what a splendid job you had done…..

You fought back the tears..no, you can't think of it now.

You gave Sally a kiss in the head, as you gave her the second toast.

'So my child, how are you feeling today?' Slenderman asked you, his tone serious as usual, but this time you could sense a faint tint of kindness.

'Well, I slept pretty well, so most of my senses are back, though not completely perfect yet. But my injuries are not healing yet.' You answer honestly and take a bite from a pancake.

'So the cripple has more abilities than being useless?' Jeff mocked you once again, leaning towards you and nailing his knife on the table, while his smile was wider than before.

You choose once again to control your emotions and not to slash him in half 'I can hear, see, smell and sense anything in about an 800 meters radius. Nothing gets past me unnoticed. If it has a beating heart, I can even hear the blood running through their veins. But due to my exhaustion, the ability is now at 400 meters best.'

'It is perfectly logical. We might be inhuman and with lifespans that reach immortality, but we still have some human needs. If we not eat or sleep, our abilities diminish and can even disappear.' Slenderman explained for you.

'I noticed that the first day I turned. But as the days passed by and I didn't eat or sleep, they started to have flaws. What bothers me though, is the burn on my leg.'

'It's Zalgo's powers. They make such an impact, that even our skin acts like that of a human.' EJ explained to you, as Jeff reached out to Sally and pinched her nose evilly.

'So how many days might it take?' you ask.

EJ shrugs 'Maybe a month. It depends. I can take a look afterwards and change your bandages.'

'EJ is our doctor. Or at least he f*cking acts like one.' Jeff said, messing around with Sally and slapping her hand evilly, he makes her drop her toast down.

You slap his hand away from her and grab another one, immediately starting to prepare it for Sally, while you growl in annoyance. One month?! One whole month? No, you had to recover soon. You had to return to the town and try to track _them_ down. All this time back into the town, you run wild around it, trying to locate them, but all attempts proved to be futile.

'I can't wait that long. I have to hit town shortly.' You say as you grab Jeff's hand and throw it back to him 'Please don't touch her.' You say without even looking at him.

'Care to explain why child?'

You smile brightly for the first time, insanity flashing like an everlasting flame behind your (e/c) eyes and your hands instinctively clench into fists.

'I need to _catch up_ with a few _old friends _of mine. They failed to make it to our last appointment and they are currently hiding away.'

Everybody around the table sensed your threatening tone.

'You got to play with them yet?' Ben smiled dangerously to you, his smile full of madness as well, only like a small flame, illuminating his eyes.

'Not yet. I tried though.'

'Should we come play with them as well? You know, just give them some scratches.' Toby's goggles flashed.

'Nah, I'll keep these ones for myself.' You smile.

'Such a same.'

'You know where they are?' EJ asked lightly, leaning towards you. Jeff managed to slip his hand under your guard and pull Sally's hair, only for her to squeal in pain.

'Unfortunately no. After our first encounter, they hid too well. One month passed and I wasn't able to locate them.'

'So what did they do to you?' Masky asked casually, handing Toby the jar with the honey. The goggled man smiled insanely and poured a spoonful of it over his waffles.

'Let's say they messed with _my _stuff along with my brains. I'm not too good when someone messes with my stuff. Like….'

In mere seconds, your hand reaches your waist, pulling one of your knives that you had skillfully hid there before going out of your room. You swing it with all the power you'd got nailing it on the wooden table. The sharp blade sinks on the wood, its edge probably reaching the other side, nailing the sharp object just between Jeff's fingers, as he was moving his hand to mess with Sally again.

'I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER!' your voice echoes in the now silent room.

The smiling killer's eyes widen more than they already are, but he quickly collects himself, throwing you a menacing glare.

'You b!tch!' he growls, his other hand reaching for his own knife and taking out while giving you a death glare.

You pull the knife out of the table 'Bring it on.'

'Enough. Both of you.' Slenderman's voice echoes inside the room, making a chill run down your spine in his strict tone.

You swallow hard and retreat your knife, slowly hiding it in the back of your waist. Across from you, Jeff does the same, still mumbling curses at you that you totally ignore, giving Sally a kiss on the head. She smiles brightly and you feel a faint smile creep its way on your lips. As long as she is safe, nothing else matters. And if Jeff wants to mess with her, he will find his way blocked by none other than you. Over your cold, motionless, dead body will he harm her.

After finishing breakfast, the Creepypasta focused on tidying the table up and washing everything, before Slenderman got angry with them. You offered to help, but EJ and Toby were absolutely against it and both of them insisted that you should take a rest for the moment. Jeff was against the idea and protested, saying that you must help as part of the household and curiously enough, you agreed with him silently, but the discussion ended with Toby throwing you over his shoulder as if you were as light as a feather and despite you trying to fight your way out, he made his way on your bedroom, throwing you like a bag of potatoes on the bed and saying that if you even imagined to try anything, he would chain you down to it.

Still, you just couldn't remain idle.

Looking around the room, you sighed as you realized you needed to do a nice clean-up. If Sally was to sleep here at night, you had to clean the place and make it more of a 'humane' environment. You stand up, wobbling a little bit, and putting the crutch under your shoulder, you walk towards the door. Opening, you once again peek outside, in case Toby or EJ were somewhere near and shoved you back into your room. Luckily, none of them seems to be near, except from Masky that was going up the stairs right then. You open the door in an instant and try to walk towards him. He was the most likely of all to help you out- or at least you hoped so.

'Hey! Masky.' You say, trying not to be heard from anyone else except him.

'Hey _.' He pauses for a small moment, enabling you to walk up to him.

'Um, can you please help me find some stuff for the room? It's so empty, it drives me mad.' You say, keeping your voice even, betraying no emotion. You didn't particularly knew how you did that, maybe it was just another 'gift' insanity gave you. In the past, you were an open book.

He stares at you, obviously trying to figure out if this would be a bad or good idea, or at least you thought that was what he was thinking, as the mask covered his whole face, making it hard to read.

'I think I can help. Can you follow me?' he looks at you and you nod.

You follow him down the corridor, up another set of stairs, pass many doors and hallways. As you walk behind him, getting a good glance around the house, you can't help but notice that even in its run down appearance, from the inside is somewhat well preserved, with various household objects here and there, giving you the aura that you were indeed in a real house. You might be staying here for just a few days, but it is obvious that this whole situation is nothing more than a welcoming household where the rest of the killers are able to return and have a safe place to stay and recover. Slenderman did leave you a sense of the leader of the house, but it was closer to the father figure than anything else. Observing them at breakfast, the thought had stuck into your mind, but knowing nothing more, you shook it away. You had no family anymore. No one was going to give you a new one.

Masky finally stopped in front of an old door in the farthest corner of the house. Turning the doorknob, he pushed it a little bit with his shoulder and opened it. Specks of dust rushed out the room, making you want to sneeze, but you managed to hold it at the very last moment. Damn you, enhanced sense of smell. Both you and him walked inside the room, which to your utter surprise, was full of furniture. You looked around you stunned as you made your way further inside, looking around you in awe. The room was huge, full of house furniture, varying from beds, to rugs and even lamps. They were all dusted to death, but you could still make out some of their amazing details. Turning, you see Masky observing you quietly from the door.

'Where did you get all these?' you ask.

He just shrugs 'From left and right. Many are from victims houses.'

He left you walk around, picking any furniture that would be useful, with you being discreet enough to take only the necessary stuff. A (f/v) rug for the floor, lamp for your desk with a (favorite) pattern, some curtains in the color of the rug and even a painting that just by looking at it, it reminded of what was going on inside your mind [( /thumbnails/detail/20120402/paintings%20darkness%201440x990%20wallpaper_ .com_ ) A/N: it really is a beautiful painting, you should see it ]. When you collected it, Masky helped you gather them all in a medium basket that was found around the room and closing the room, he said that he would also bring you some clean sheets.

You walked back to your room, happy that you had found so many amazing stuff.

If you had a choice, you wouldn't even bother decorating your room, as you found it completely useless, as the only thing you ever did in there, was just sit in the corner and curl up in a ball, briefly falling asleep. There was absolutely no necessity for more stuff around. But as Sally was supposed to come and go inside the room, you thought it would be healthier for her to see a room full of stuff. She was still a little kid. A little, six-year-old killer. But, still a child.

Holding the basket on one hand and trying your best to move around, you make your way back towards your room. Reaching the corridor, your blood freezes, as you see Jeff coming out from the room right beside yours on the right. The always smiling killer is obviously in bad mood, swearing heavily under his breath, swears that are only audible from you. You choose to ignore him completely, walking with pride towards your own room. You pass by him, looking straight forward. But the bloodthirsty killer of course wouldn't let you slide like that. He was still furious out of his mind from before, when you almost stabbed his hand on the table. So, just as you pass him, he gives a little push to your crutch, the exact moment you leaned on it for support. The crutch fails to connect with the floor, your diminished abilities fail to detect it on time and the result is to lose your footing and fall on the floor, your stuff spreading in front of you. Every single and little swear you were about to throw at him, you decide to hold it in, slowly exhaling and calming yourself as you sit on the floor, making sure nothing broke from the fall.

'Be more careful next time b!tch.' the crazy killer throws at you as he stands above you menacingly, hands crossed on his chest.

Once again, to his utter annoyance, you completely ignore him. Collecting your things you get up carefully and walk to your room, closing the door on his face. Swears come flying from the other side of the room, but you ignore them again and get down on placing the items. Masky had left you some clean sheets and a bowl with a towel so you could clean properly, so you got down to business. As you cleaned, you started feeling more and more relaxed, all the tension leaving your body due to the physical labor.

'_Party girls don't get hurt; Can't feel anything, when will I learn? I push it down, push it down. I'm the one "for a good time call", Phone's blowin' up, ringin' my doorbell, I feel the love, feel the love..' _you sing wholeheartedly as you clean up. Your voice echoes around the house, being heard by all the residents, but you just don't care.

'_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier; I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist, Like it doesn't exist; I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry; I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier!' _you fall limp into the bed, stretching yourself and smiling as you finish at last with the chores. Your eyelids are already heavy and you feel sleepiness creeping in, but still, you have to wait for Sally.

'_But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes. Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight. Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes…' _you finally sing the last verses and exhale deeply.

Your head starts to feel light. All the noises from around the house seem to make you even sleepier. The fact that you are surrounded by people, that you weren't all alone and hiding in some dark corner around town, trying not to be seen by anyone and being completely overwhelmed by the blood aroma around you. It was difficult not to kill everyone on sight, just to see their blood form little ponds around them. But now that you are here, your inner demon has finally drawn back into the shadows of your mind, leaving your consciousness a moment of peace. But not for long.

'Jeff, leave me alone!' a voice said.

'Where are you going squirt?' the sarcastic male voice replied.

Your eyes popped open immediately and you sat up on your bed.

'I'm going to _.' The little girl whimpered.

'Well, not anymore.'

'Hey let go of me! Let go Jeff!'

You almost take the door off as you swing it open with all you'd got, only to see both Sally and Jeff looking at you in surprise. The smiling killer had grabbed one of Sally's locks of hair and was dragging her towards the stairs. Anger shot up inside you, the sanity switch immediately turning and your inner demon awakening from the shadows. Your vision immediately turns red and all you want to do is paint the walls with that bastard's blood. Not even taste it.

'I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER!' you scream and ignoring the pain on your leg, lunge at him.

He barely had the time to draw out his knife and block one of yours, before it slashed his face in two. The two irons collide with each other hard, in a sheer strength competition that you wouldn't lose no matter what.

'I hit a nerve my sweet b!tch?' he mocks you, his smile becoming even bigger, only for his eyes to widen even more, as your kick landed straight on his stomach, sending him three meters away from you.

He falls on the ground, his eyes full of surprise, not comprehending for some moments what the hell had happened. You quickly grab Sally by the hand and push her behind you protectively, as Jeff once again stand up and glares at you.

'I see you're the annoying type aren't you?' he says and suddenly, he lunges at you.

You lower your torso and lunge at him as well. He swings his knife towards you with a victorious look on his face as his eyes flash red and three words escape his mouth that was now a creepy, slashed smile 'GO TO SLEEP!' but he underestimated you. He swings his knife inches away from your face, you duck on his right at the very last moment and taking advantage of the opening he had let, you tackle him on the ground with force.

He was too slow for you, though still skillful.

You sit on his chest, trapping his arms under your legs, just like what you'd done to EJ back at the forest. He groans and curses loudly, while you grab his hair hard and lean down to him, mere millimeters dividing your faces, looking deep into his black, never blinking eyes, with your crazed own. The maniacal frenzy that had gotten over you was clearly visible to the male killer but he continued to curse heavily, until he felt a cold blade press against his neck.

_'__Never. Ever. Touch her again. Next time, I'll paint the walls with your blood you f*cker._' Your voice comes out haunting and hoarse, sounding alien even to you.

He simply stares at you and after some moments of staring contest, you release your grip and stand up, walking towards Sally who was looking at you this whole time, while Jeff sits up.

'Let's go honey.' You give her your hand, leading her to your room.

The smiling killer curses behind you and if it was possible, he would be frowning. A mere sl*t managed to tackle him. _Him!_

Sally turns and takes her tongue out, mocking him, before the door closes behind her and another round of heavy swears reached her ears.


	9. Chapter 9 A Beating Secret

**Chapter 9 A Beating Secret**

After that night that you almost got into a serious fight with Jeff, everything else came by smoothly for the rest of the week. Almost all of the Creepypasta seemed to relax their positions towards you, slowly but steadily accepting you as one of their own. Similarly, you also relaxed somehow, but the dark thoughts never completely left your mind. Maybe you were over cautious due to your madness or that you failed to trust anyone too much after the attack you had, you did not know. Still, that didn't stop you from coming close with them, especially with Toby and EJ.

Toby was really what you would say the happy-go-lucky kind of guy. When he didn't have his madness and insanity attacks, he was the troublemaker around the house, pulling pranks on both Masky and Hoodie and anyone else that happened to be around him. Most of them you found really amusing, when he didn't go too far with them. His twitches started to grow on you, and you kind of found them funny, especially when he was trying to be serious –these very few times-. He had even pulled some pranks on you, like the time he cooperated with Sally and they both attacked you with two bags of flour. At first you were mad, but then managed to pull a smile and Toby high-fived Sally. He strongly reminded you of your guy best friend back in the days before you turned to a Creepypasta and he seemed to hang around you most of the time, trying to make you smile again, since it was a rare sight for one to see. And in fact his always cheerful mood seemed to affect you for the best, as you started opening up more to them, officially starting your friendship with the other Creepypasta as well. His happiness though didn't stop you for disciplining him whenever one of his pranks went too far, scolding him every time.

On the other hand, EJ was more of the quiet type.

He always seemed to prefer to stand back, away from the others, always leaning against the wall with his hands crossed on his chest, standing behind the sofa and simply observing all the others from there, even when you were all watching TV. He very rarely spoke, only to make a logical observation or explain something. Or at least he rarely spoke when everybody was together. You had caught him various times talking with Jeff silently when nobody was around and he always seemed to be the first to start a conversation when it was just the two of you, which was quite many times. He was always calm, relaxed and curious about every little thing that could possibly exist, making it a little bit amusing for you, as he reminded you of a child, curious about the huge world around him. Especially one night that you were cooking something to eat when everyone was out, he was observing you so intensely while you made the omelet, his blue mask following your every move, while you still couldn't guess what he was thinking. You offered him some, but he kindly refused, saying he didn't eat this stuff. Now that you thought about it, he never in fact ate, and simply joined everyone in the meals, under Slenderman's orders you guessed. He was always helping you change the bandages on your leg, keeping an eye out for any noticeable changes on the wound and noting the healing progress, always reassuring you that you were doing just fine and soon, you wouldn't need the bandages.

But despite his reassuring tone every time he checked you, you were still unable to walk without the crutch and the bandages needed frequent change, as blood was staining them too quickly. The pain was somewhat eased with some special pills EJ was giving you, but you were nowhere even near recovery, which only triggered your annoyance and madness even more. The feelings of helplessness started coming back to you, leading you to have insanity attacks, smashing any breakable object that was in close vicinity. This was when Toby and EJ were coming to help you, one with jokes and the other one holding your hands down in case you needed to punch them also and with more pills.

It was frustrating. It was so frustrating for you to have to depend on others and be in constant pain and torture both physically and mentally. As if all these weren't enough, your senses had also started to deteriorate considerably. Despite the fact that you were eating and sleeping in normal rates, your powers had started deteriorating, something that troubled you even more. What the hell was happening? Why were they disappearing? You couldn't possibly be turning back into a human· the insanity was there to prove it, but what was happening? You didn't even dare to admit it to anyone, not even EJ who might be able to help, in case they decided that you were too unstable and you were casted out once again. You were getting used to them slowly, but you wouldn't want to lose the roof above your head no matter what.

So you were trying to keep a distance from the others as much as possible, staying for many hours on your room, trying to concentrate and make your powers come back bit by bit, but to your utter frustration, nothing was happening.

You had to take drastic measures before something bad happened.

'No Sally, you can't come with me.' You said to her as you pulled the hoodie over your head, making sure that you were wrapped from bottom to top with the warm clothes.

'But why? Why? Why? Why? Why?' she protested.

You turned towards her and messed her hair playfully 'Because first, it's cold outside and secondly, I need to practice and I want absolute silence.' You said and walked up to the front door, opening it and allowing the cold air rush inside, making the little girl shiver and take a step back.

'I'll make it up to you when I get back. Now stay here and be a good girl.' You say as you go outside, closing the door behind you.

You take a deep breath, feeling the coldness of the air penetrating deep into your lungs, as if you were breathing for the very first time.

Somehow, it made you feel a little bit better, with your mind clearing up considerably. Gazing to the empty garden, as far as your eye can see, the snow has covered pretty much everything, almost hiding the beautiful fountain and any small pots with plants. For the last week the blizzards had been too severe for even the Creepypasta to go outside and hunt. You were seeing the irritation growing and growing with the passing moments, as they were idle for too long. So today, when the blizzard finally stopped for a little bit, many of them went out, going for a little hunt. You felt kind of jealous of them, since you hadn't hunted down for about one and a half weeks and even your bloodlust seemed to be magnified, making you unable to think straight sometimes. Like the time Slenderman brought Sally's favorite cherry juice and you asked him where he found the automatic blood selling machines.

Of course, this caused Toby, Ben and unfortunately Jeff to burst out laughing and need about half an hour to stop.

You growled slowly under your breath, as you made your way out of the garden, the crutch making it difficult to walk, as it always sunk under the snow, making it almost impossible to walk properly. Your knives were carefully tucked under your hoodie, placed on your waist. You knew perfectly well, that in case of an attack, you could only defend yourself through stamina and effective defense· you could neither attack nor flee.

The forest around you was silent, all dressed in a strict white color, mixed with small tints of brownish black, every time one of the trees wasn't completely covered. The scenery was harsh and breathtaking at the same time, reminding you strongly of how death is. Cold, harsh, but utterly beautiful. On your mind came the memories of the black lake that you had sunken, peacefully waiting for the end of your existence, until insanity was thrust upon you. You weren't complaining through· you were given a second chance to correct your sins and make up for what is lost. And you were going to do just that.

After a while of constant walking, you came across a clearing among the trees. It was just a small clearing, with a beautiful view to the sky and a big rock under a tree. Walking up to it, you clear it a bit from all the snow and sit yourself there, careful not to cause any pain on your leg. It was perfect. Away from the house, in the heart of the forest, enclosed on deafening silence. Just what you needed for practice.

You make yourself a bit more comfortable and letting your hands rest on your legs, you straighten your back and close your eyes. At first, you were going to practice with your most helpful sense. Hearing. Focusing for the first time on your hearing ability, it doesn't take long for you to realize that it is exactly the same with an ordinary human's. You can't hear in a far distance, neither make out every single sound around you. Still, you are eager to practice more.

You relax the best you can and focus on the sounds around you. The wind which filters among the trees. The faint creaking sound of the branches. A small river that runs somewhere on your right. All sound of the wild, breathtaking nature circle around you, a faint music to your ears. You focus on your breathing, inhaling and exhaling in a controlled, calm way, focusing hard around you.

After some considerable amount of time, your calm face grimaces' from the constant trying.

It is more difficult than you first thought.

You try harder and harder, but nothing really happens. You open your eyes irritated, gazing upon the clearing and then close them again.  
This time, you search around your mind, until you reach a certain dark side. Your insanity. Hesitantly and with great caution, you touch the black surface.

And everything around you explodes in a wave of sound.

As if a miracle happened, you can hear _everything_.

The wind in the far distance, where some caves must be located, howling loudly inside them, the sound of the water as it washes away rocks from the river side, the branches that hit each other, the tiny snowflakes that make their way to the ground, resting beside their already fallen sisters, a few small birds singing merrily and defying the bitter cold. A fully grown deer that is searching around in the distance, a pair of rats running among the snow. Heavy steps of another animal that you are unable to recognize. The sound of tearing and the faint _thumb_ the deer's body makes as it falls to the ground. Then, sounds of ripping apart reaches your ears, as the other animal feeds.

Taken aback from the sudden change in your abilities, you inhale deeply.

Only to _smell _everything.

The mold, the dry air, the water, the tree trucks, the smell of the rats, the coldness that hang around you and then the lustful smell of blood.  
You could hear and smell everything in about 300 meters radius, allowing the alluring senses to drive you to ends they had chosen. Especially, they drove you towards the alluring smell of blood. The creature was still feeding on the deer, but the only thing you managed to focus on, was the blood.

And then…

_Ba-dump._

Your eyes pop open. What the hell was that? You look around you confused, trying to see through the trees the best you can. No. It can't be. A heart? Was that just now a heart beat? How can this be? Even with using your abilities, you couldn't detect the human that was near? But why can't you hear him now? The heart beat can't disappear in an instant like that. Holding your breath for a moment, you realize that all sounds around the forest have seized. Even the eating creature had stop.

_Ba-dump Ba-dump._

The heartbeat was so close to you! Standing up, you are being careful not to make the slightest sound, trying to hear even through the silence, towards the beating, that seems to have disappeared again. But there is another, more menacing sound hovering in the air. The sound of running. The creature that was once eating the poor deer was now running among the trees, its feet landing with power on the ground, ejecting its body forward with high speed. It only took you a second to realize, it was coming towards you. And it took you only another second, to see it appear through the trees right across from you.

If you were a human, you would have had a heart attack right at that point, killing you instantly.

But since you weren't human anymore, you managed to hold back your scream, only glaring at the creature with a face, a mixture of terror and doubt. It appeared to be male· or at least it used to be sometime in the far past.

It was standing in all four, its back legs being identical to human but his arms were going down to shape terrible claws in the end, so big, you were sure they could tear a human in two in a matter of seconds. Its body was so skinny, that it was almost like just bones protruding from every possible angle, with just a faint layer of skin covering them. It had a large, demon-like mouth and black sclera with no iris. Just gazing inside these dark abysses, you slowly felt the little specks of sanity being washed away. It growled loudly, a shrieking that made your blood turn cold and send goosebumps down your spine. Then, it attacked you.

It was so fast, you were barely able to draw your knives out and slash it hard on the face with the two sharp blades.

It fell back, landing in full four and growling like a demon from hell, with blood coming out of its face where the slashes were. You took a small step back, only to steady yourself more for the upcoming attack.

_BA-DUMP._

You searched through the trees like a madwoman, trying to locate the passing human, before neither he nor the creature in front of you could see him. But you were distracted. The creature snatched the opportunity immediately and launched itself against you, teeth baring and with a mad-like frenzy that made it scream, its scream echoing throughout the whole forest. This time, you reacted slowly. You raised your right hand, trying to protect your face, only to scream loudly when you felt its razor-sharp teeth sinking deep into your flesh. Its body smashed against yours, your injured leg and your good one failed to maintain the sudden weight, leading you to fall heavily back into the snowed ground, the creature falling heavily above you, trapping you in between. You screamed from the pain and tried to free your hand, only for the creature's teeth to sink even further.

Red spots had started to stain your vision as you slowly felt your mind slip into the insanity, a chain reaction to the pain you were feeling. Your pained screams quickly turned into an insane laughter that echoed even louder than the creature's growls, making it stop and stare at you for a moment, only to proceed into shaking your hand with its jaws, trying to rip it off.

You laughed insanely as you saw your own blood coming rushing out of the wound and holding one of the knives with your other hand, you stab the creature straight in the base of the neck. Again and again and again, laughing more and more insanely with ever single stab, until you completely slipped into the insanity. You kicked it straight in the stomach with your good leg and started stabbing it right on the face, trying to release yourself no matter what.

But in contrary to your attempts, it continued to clench its jaws on your hand, making you feel that it was slowly reaching the bone. You scream loudly and stab the creature right in between of its eyes.

Immediately, you feel the bite loosen and the creature releases you, screaming loudly with black blood staining its face as it backed down a little bit, bringing its hands to its face in total pain.

You tried to get away, crawling your way out.

_BA-DUMP._

Again the same sound. You freeze, as you see the creature releasing its face immediately and gazing towards you with a look of pure insanity in its crazed smile. It raises its hand, claws glowing sharp in the strong sunlight, ready to bring it down upon you, while you realize that this one you can't avoid. It shrieks victoriously, a dangerous glow on its eyes.

Then everything happens in slow motion.

The clawed hand slowly comes down towards you.

You can't do anything but stare in shock as you see the inevitable death.

Then, there is a silver flash that almost blinds you.

And the raised hand detaches from the rest of the body, a fountain of red blood rushing out in abundance.  
'_GET AWAY FROM HER__!_' a crazy voice pounds in your ears as you see a black shadow with a blue tint standing above you, a red substance dripping down from its right hand.

'EJ!' you murmur slowly as you recognize the tall man above you.

The creature shrieks and screams and turning it grabs its amputated hand and runs away between the trees, disappearing in a few seconds.

You blink the blurriness away from your eyes, as you see EJ kneeling beside you, passing his hands under your armpits and with a strong move, he pulls you on your feet, holding you close to him for support. His blue mask betrays no emotion, but you can literally feel his anger boiling under his emotionless mask and resonating through his body.

'_What_ _the hell are you doing here _?_' he demands to know, shaking you strongly, trying to make you talk by raw force, his voice a hell whisper.

'I…came..to practice.' You simply mumble, suddenly too tired, your voice cracking in the end.

_'__Practice with the Rake?! If you want to die, I can f*cking guarantee I can kill you with my bare hands!__' _his voice was so full of anger, that his kind manners had completely disappeared. Still, this was the last thing that mattered to you.

Your body wavers strongly and he grabs you even harder to prevent you from falling, only for you to surprise him completely, when you lean on him for support, your arms tying behind his back.

'I'm so happy you're here EJ.' You say as tears run down your face. For the first time, your cold pokerface cracks. You were completely terrified. You saw your life go through your eyes and you were sure you were about to see your family again, killed by that horrendous creature.

At first, EJ is stiff as a statue, taken aback from your unexpected reaction. He wasn't used into these acts of thankfulness and kindness, let alone from a girl. If blood stilled raced through his body, his skin would have turned into a rich cherry-red color and his heart would explode inside his chest. Still, he wasn't. Slowly, as if he was afraid and unsure about his own movements, he hugs you back.

'I'm so sorry!' you whisper.

'Just don't wander around again.' He says and both of you break the hug.

He looks down, noticing the severe bite on your right hand. Following his gaze, you see where he was looking.

'Ah, it's not so painful.' You give him a straight lie and smile awkwardly.

He just sighs 'I'll treat it for you back to the house.'

He turns and walks in front of you, with you following him from behind the best you could, as he went to fetch your crutch. You were thankful he happened to pass from there. From what you knew, he had gone out for hunting. What a relief he was there though…

_Ba-dump Ba-dump Ba-dump._

Both you and EJ freeze.

Now this noise had officially started to get on your bad nerves. Where the f*ck was that human?!

'Well well, what do we have here?' EJ mumbles slyly and turns towards you, his emotionless mask turning to you.

You look at him with a puzzled look, only to feel a small breeze, as everything around you blurs. You feel your back hit hard against the tree trunk, as a hand snatches you from the neck and squeezes so tight, that you immediately begin to choke. You struggle to breathe, as you see EJ standing inches away from you, the hand belonging to him. His head tilts to the side a little bit as he observes you struggle.

'EJ what the hell?!' you demand to know as you try to loosen his hand with your good one.

When he speaks, his voice is even more nerve-racking and horrible than before.

_'__What a lovely beating heart you've got there _.'_

'What?!' you manage to say.

You can sense the sly and paranoid smirk that had definitely spread on his face, and in fact you see it, as he pulls his mask slightly upwards, revealing only his mouth, smirking evilly, with shark-like teeth. Seeing the fear in your eyes, he smiles even wider and brings his scalpel above your chest.

_'__How 'bout you let me take a close look?'_


	10. Chapter 10 Laugh The Pain Away

**Chapter 10 Laugh The Pain Away**

You look as EJ with bewildered eyes. Is he f*cking serious? You?! A human?!

He keeps the demonic smile on, as he reaches with his scalpel and places it right where your heart is. Even if Hoodie's warm shirt protects you, you somehow manage to feel the ice cold blade touching you.

'Me? A human?! Don't make me laugh.' You say, trying to breathe as his steely grip has started to choke you.

He just smiles widely, shark teeth shining in the bright light, as he raises his hand in the air, holding the scalpel strongly and preparing to stab you with it. This is the time when your instincts kick in. your mind slips into insanity once again, the monster inside your mind awakens and opens its bloody red eyes and immediately, your vision turns red. Your left arm moves and grabs EJ's arm that holds you tightly, sinking your nails on his sleeve, tearing the fabric of the hoodie and reaching his arm underneath, as you loudly growl to him, earning an even bigger smile. It soon disappears. With your good leg, you kick him straight in the belly with your knee, putting all the strength you had.

He falls back away from the impact, failing to maintain his and your weight at the same time, leading you both to fall back on the snow, with you landing on top of him. Both of you growl, but you are the first to collect her thoughts and pop up, making a run for it, towards the open space in front of you, whichever way you can, trying not to put too much weight on your pained leg.

But as you run, you feel a hand slip around your ankle and grab you tight. You lose your footing and fall face-first on the ground. You turn and see EJ, still on the ground, smirking widely and insanely to you, as he starts pulling you towards him. You turn and try to stop him, sinking your fingers on the snow, trying desperately to stop the pull, but it is all in vain, and the moment he sees you trying, he lands his fist on your burnt leg.

You scream loudly, tears falling from your eyes in pain, but anger blinds you. You release your grip and you let yourself be pulled, as you reach on your waist, grabbing one of the knives. Now that you are almost close to him, you turn and with a wild scream, stab his hand right in the middle of his palm. He screams and releases you, pulling his pained hand towards him and cuddling it, giving you the edge to stand up and run. This would slow him down for a little while. Or so you thought, when you felt a sharp pain on your good leg, immediately feeling your control over it to fail and you fall back to the ground.

_'__I am not letting you run away!' _you hear him yell behind you as you turn to your back and pull your leg closer to you, screaming till your lungs limits. Your Achilles' heel is slashed open, blood gashing out, cut wide open by none other than your own knife, that EJ skillfully threw against you.

_'__I wonder.' _He said slowly, and through your tears, you see him walking towards you casually 'How did you manage to fool even Slenderman, human?'

He comes to a stop right beside you. You see a black shadow and blood comes out your mouth, as his kick finds you on the stomach, sending you flying on the tree opposite from him. Your back hits the tree trunk heavily, and you fall in the front, cursing loudly and with more blood coming out. You see him walking towards you again, slowly and menacingly, while your mind is blinded by the monster inside it that growls violently, making your body shake. EJ kneels in front of you. You feel his hand tangle inside your hair and he pulls your head up, at the same height where his eye sockets are, so that you can see inside his eyes, and he can do the same. Still, there is a black cloth in the way and you can't clearly see his eyes. When he speaks, his voice is cold and full of curiosity.

'The Achilles' heel is the most vulnerable spot in human anatomy. Once cut, the human is unable to walk or run, leaving him terribly vulnerable against predators. It is quite easy to get eaten after that. On the contrary, Creepypasta anatomy allows the healing of the wound faster than that of humans'.'

You feel yourself being ejected forward with immense speed, as he throws you in the middle of the clearing, slamming hard against the snow, filling it with tones of blood as you once again cough up. The blue-masked killer walks up to you and turning you that you face upwards, sits on you, making you unable to move at all. You try to punch him in the, well, mask, with the empty expression that you think its mocking you right now, but he easily grabs your hands and pins them beside you, while he lowers his face, inches away from yours. You try to hit him with your head, but he grabs you firmly, and raising his mask a little bit more, revealing his nose, you feel him lean in on your hair, all the way down to your neck, sniffing slowly the odor of your skin.

Your mind and the beast inside of it go completely numb, as your eyes open wide with surprise.

'Your scent is so sweet…' he purrs slowly, his breath falling on your skin softly 'I will enjoy eating your organs. Maybe I should keep some of them. Maybe the lungs..or the heart.'

You gulp without controlling it, chills going up and down your spine and…._Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-dump_.

You feel his razor-sharp teeth graze your skin, as he smiles menacingly 'There is the little heart.' He pulls himself away, while still sitting on you and he lowers his mask again, only to cover his nose ''Let's see now, little human.'

He pulls the edge of your hoodie, placing the scalpel on the verge. You hear a sharp tearing sound, and the shirt is cut in two, revealing your white tank-top and exposing your skin to the cold air. But with that movement, your fear is once again vanquished and the insanity steps forward. You grab a nice handful of snow and throw it exactly on his eyes. An exclamation of surprise leaves his lips, soon followed by the powerful push you give him with your hands, sending him five meters away, slamming on the cold snow. A menacing growl leaves _your_ lips this time, as you stand on your burnt leg, completely ignoring the pain it gave you and charge with a jump against EJ. He barely manages to wipe away the snow, before you land on him, grabbing him by the waist and throwing the two of you on the ground, with you smashing on top of him. Just like when you were at the clearing the first time you two met, you trap his hands under your legs, freeing your hands completely.

You raise your left arm and punch him straight in the face.

He swears and a coughing sound is heard, as blood comes out of his mouth, but this doesn't stop you. You hit him again and again and again, with a victorious cry coming out of your mouth every single time your fist comes in contact with his mask. But you don't limit yourself in just his face. You hit him everywhere within your reach; his body reacting strongly with every hit and his growls become even louder, his clothes getting dirtied by all the blood that comes out of your wounds. Still, you are in a maniacal frenzy, hitting him with all you've got and with the beast inside of you feeling more content with every hit. At some point and as he growls in pain, you take out your knife and make a deep wound on his neck. Blood immediately comes out and you lean in immediately, sipping the luxurious red liquid, before the wound closes. The moment it goes down your throat, you feel its warmth spread throughout your body, electrifying your very core and healing your wounds, at least to some extent. It is shiny red, it is warm despite coming out of a cold body and it sets your whole body on fire. EJ yells loudly as you bite more and more onto his skin and begins to twist and turn; trying to get you off of him, but the only thing he manages is to annoy you even more.

You back away as soon as the wound closes, only to find him still turning.

'Shhhhhh.' You place your bloodied hand on your mouth 'I'll tell you a story now.' You smile threatenly to him.

He somehow manages at that moment you reach for your slashed ankle and squeeze it. You shout out in pain and fall to your left, failing to hold him down. He turns and nails you once again to the ground. You smile cockily to him, while you bend your waist and tangle your legs around his neck, tackling him to the ground, giving you the edge to stand up.

'You know what I enjoyed most as a human?' you ask him, as you stand up and punch him on the stomach once again 'I enjoyed the fact that my father choked on his own blood.' You say, the monster inside of you finally taking control over you. You place your hands around your waist and laugh manically, a crazy, unstable laugh that reveals the extend of your insanity, sending shivers even down EJs' spine 'You should have seen it! Hahahahaha! What a splendid sound! Hahahaha!' you move your finger on your neck, making it look like you slice it 'It pained the f*cking walls! He drowned in his own blood! Hahahahahaha! Delicious blood!'

With another jump, you tackle EJ once again, shoving him down face-first on the snow. You pull his hoodie down and grabbing his messy chocolate brown hair, you shove his face inside the snow, laughing.

'There is no greater glory in life, than seeing your own mother get beaten to death! Right EJ?' you say as you stand up once again, allowing him to growl and try to raise himself.

You grab your crutch that was left some inches away and putting it on your slashed leg, you start walking in circles, observing the now beaten up EJ, trying to raise himself from the ground, stumbling clumsily. You knew his senses had blurred a bit from all the beating up, as you knew where you hit him as you hit him.

'I SAW MY OWN SISTER GETTING SLASHED OPEN EJ! THERE WAS NO MORE FUN THAN SEEING HER SOULESS BODY HIT THE GROUND AND HER BLOOD SPLASHING ON MY F*CKING DAMN FACE!' you scream and grabbing the crutch, you hit him with all your power in the face, making him fall back down.

You insanity and bloodlust are overwhelming you. The monster is now permanent on your mind and you accept it as a long-awaited friend, as you feel the little pieces of your conscience fall inside the black lake of your mind and disappear completely. Numbness is spreading throughout your whole body. Violent sobs are making your whole body shake uncontrollably, as you walk towards EJ, who is now holding his head, while looking at you. Insanity and bloodlust has overwhelmed you, to the point where you can't recognize where the one stops and the other begins. And along with them rests another emotion. An emotion you didn't know you had up until now. Sadness. Pure and strong sadness. It makes itself noticeable just now, as large, cold tears go down your face, tracing the slashes the murderer of your family gave you for a friendly reminder. Still, despite the fact that you are crying, your whole body shakes uncontrollably by the loud laughter that comes out of your mouth.

'Hahahahahahahahahaha, I have hahahaha, no clue why my heart is still beating! Hahahahahahaha!' you laugh as you sit down in front of him, playing with your knife with your good hand.

'It should have stopped a month ago! Hahahahahahaha! Or at least I wished it to! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!'

EJ watches you silently as you have your insanity breakdown, sitting across from you, still holding his pained sides. He has grown quite quiet, something that you don't notice, but means that he is deep in thought. He watches you closely, measuring all your movements and filing all your words. His previous anger has seized for the moment, sending his insanity to the back of his head, as he watches the crazy girl mumble and laugh maniacally in front of him, taking in the information. His instincts and supreme senses didn't fool him. Her heart gave out a few beats, but was now silent. Did he make a mistake? No, that would be impossible. Then just who exactly is this girl.

'You once asked me my dear EJ, how did I turn! Hahahahahaha. Well, after I lead the murderers of my family to my house, the attacked and killed them all! Ahahahahahahaha! Ah, they cut them open and allowed me to watch their amazing piece of art! How lucky I was! Hahahahahaha!'

You continue to laugh, your body rocking back and forth, as you have tucked your legs under you and holding them, you rock yourself. You barely have the image of EJ in front of you, as your mind and insanity allow you to relive the night your life came crumbling down.

'They killed them all! They even tried to kill me! But no, nononononononononono, it didn't work.' You suddenly pouted 'The monster was there, right inside my mind EJ!' you place your finger on the side of your head 'It asked me 'Do you wanna die?' and I said 'No!' so it brought me back! Hahahahahaha.'

'What happened next _? What did you do?' the man in front of you asks cautiously, and you almost heard him.

You smile insanely 'I got up! Just like that! Hahahahaha! But boy was I angry! My precious little sister was dead! DEAD!' the laughter freezes on your face, as the numbness spreads even there. Under his mask EJ is looking at you closely as you look down with teary eyes.  
'…..I chased them down….I chased the f*ckers with all the strength the monster gave me…but they got away….'

A sob races through your body.

'I tried EJ….. I tried to kill myself… In fact I tried thirty seven times…. I fell in front of a bus…I jumped off a cliff….I sliced my stomach open….nothing worked…when the monster told me what I wanted, I never thought I would be unable to die at all…No matter what I tried..it always fixed me up.'

Suddenly, before EJ had even the chance to think, you grab your knife and slice your throat open. Blood gashes out immediately and EJ ejects himself forward to help you stop the bleeding, helping you lay down on the snow, as you laugh your heart out. But it's a dark, painful laughter. Your blood paints the snow underneath you, as you place your hand on EJ emotionless and eternally crying mask.

'Don't worry EJ; It will heal.' You say as the blue-masked killer tries to stop the bleeding, tearing his sleeve and placing it against the wound.

You take his hand in yours and gently place it on your heart. The cold-bloodied killer stops on his tracks when you smile gently to him, your consciousness starting to fade.

'Please….please EJ….kill me please…' you smile to him.

You head tilts to the right and you pass out.

There was no pulse! There was no f*cking pulse!

EJ's anger and thoughts were messing with his mind, making him unable to think straight as he raced among the trees. Your sleeping form was safely tucked in his arms, the cut sleeve carefully wrapped around your neck, holding your neck together. You had sliced it quite deeply, almost reaching your larynx. Luckily, it wasn't damaged and you were able to breathe somewhat normally. EJ made sure all your wounds where tightly wrapped in a hand-made bandage, made from your sliced open hoodie.

EJ swore lightly as he thought that he had to buy a new one for Hoodie now, and he would probably not hear the end of it from Masky, but _'s safety was first. Why? Why, was he blinded by a heartbeat of a mere second?! It was just a heartbeat! Swearing again, he kept thinking about it.

He had almost two weeks to hunt down properly and his stack of organs was running low. He was starving, as he didn't find any good victim after his hunt today. The heavy, luxuriously deep beating of _s' heart was like an alluring music to his ears, making him lose it. But this was dangerous. The traumatized girl was sleeping quietly now, but her life was indeed in high risk. She was running dangerously low on blood.

The way she had looked at him. The pained smile and large tears that stained those big orange eyes with the black sclera would be more than enough to make his cold heart beat again. She had begged him to kill her. She had begged for death.

No!

He wouldn't let death take over those lively orange orbs even if he had to put his life on the line. He would make it up for her, no matter what. Otherwise, he would be able to live with such sin.

The door creaked and flung open as EJ violently kicked her with all his might. Many of the Creepypasta that were sitting on the living room immediately jumped up to the impending danger, only to see EJ storm inside, an unconscious and bloodied _ on his hands.

'_!' Sally screamed and ran towards EJ.

'What the hell happened EJ?! Who attacked you?!' Ben jumped over the sofa and rushed to EJ, as he was now walking towards the back of the house.

Along the way, Hoodie and Masky popped from a corner and a more ticky-ish Toby ran to them.

'Why is _ beaten up?' he asked in the sight on you.

'I'm taking her to my lab right now.' The blue masked man threw over his shoulder.

'Is she dying EJ?!' Ben asked.

'Even if I have to freeze hell itself, this girl is not dying no matter what! I swear my life on it!'


	11. Chapter 11 Why Are You Still Waiting?

**Chapter 11 Why Are You Still Waiting?**

_You were wandering around and endless forest. _

_The tall trees towered above you, making you feel somewhat intimidated and completely exposed. The fallen leaves formed a deep brown and reddish carpet under your feet as you walked and walked endlessly on them. The dull sunshine that peered diffusely inside the forest was filtered through the leaves and had gained an eerie green tint on it making the whole place appear like it was haunted. The scent of mold and decay was profound and made you wince every now and then, feeling the humidity deep inside your lungs, heavy and almost choking. You had absolutely no recollection on how did you manage to get to this place. The last thing you saw was EJ's royal blue mask leaning above you and his hands cradling you with caution before you passed out in them after you begged him to kill you. Your thoughts snapped. That's it! He must have killed you! You must be dead! You looked around you in confusion. If you really are dead, then what on earth is this place? It shouldn't be Heaven nor can it be Hell; it's too cold to be Hell. Then just exactly what is this place? You feet kept moving on forward, as if they were moving on their own, deeper and deeper into the heart of the forest._

_You looked down to yourself. You were wearing your favorite tank top and pair of jeans, along with your favorite pair of sneakers. When you were still human, you used to wear them every day at summer, walking around the forests with your dad, on various expeditions the two of you organized. But that was a hell lot of time ago. Now, you were no longer human and your father was no longer alive._

_The forest around you was strangely quiet. There was absolutely no sound coming from anywhere, not even the wind, not even a single animal wandering around to find something to eat. All this silence was something that cause you to be on edge all the time, looking around you as if someone was about to pop up from anywhere and attack you. But as if all that weren't enough to help the sanity decrease rapidly inside you, from the corner of your eye, you noticed that a strange black mist started invading the space, creeping it way slowly behind you, gently sliding on the moist soil and among the mold-covered trees. It was too far behind you though, and right now, you just couldn't investigate it more, only proceeded to walk further and further down._

_Then, you came to an abrupt stop._

_Just a few meters in front of you, standing with her back turned towards you, stood Cady._

_Your heart sank inside your chest and your jaw dropped to the floor. How can this be? Why is she here? Is it truly her? Slowly and with great caution, you managed to choke out 'C…Cady?' with your voice sounding alien even to you. The little girl didn't respond to your voice. She just kept looking forward, not turning to look at you. There was a moment of total silence, where the only thing you could hear, was your breathing and the faint beating of your heart. And then, the little girl began running._

_ '__Hey! Wait up!' you say surprised and start running behind her._

_Surprisingly, the little girl seems to run faster than you first thought. Quickly, you find yourself struggling to follow her through the trees and not lose her from your sight. She runs fast, her little figure literally as if it was flowing over the steep ground, laughing merrily, her laughter echoing hard on your ears. And to make matters worse, the black mist seemed to run behind you and even catch up with you, as black tentacles of mist started getting in your way. You dared not look behind; dreadful of what you would see inside the blackness that you felt breathing on your back. After some more minutes the little girl came to a stop, still having her back towards you. You stopped as well and bend over, resting your hands on your knees and trying to catch your breath as you looked at her and then around you. You were wrong; the black mist wasn't after you and in fact was far behind with only some tentacles reaching close to the little girl in front of you, seemingly dancing around her petite hands._

_ '__Cady…what are you doing here?' you breathe out finally._

_'___' she just says._

_'__Honey what are you doing here?' you keep asking._

_'__I came to see you _.' She says and turns towards you 'They told me to ask you what is taking you so long.'_

_Your eyes open wide and your blood turns cold. Cady was just as you remembered her, still wearing her Halloween costume, her hair falling down her back, her skin as pale as yours. Only that she was different. When she turned towards you, you nearly screamed out of terror. A huge and deep slash was starting from just above her eyebrows, coming down to her lower belly, hanging open and drained from all blood. It was so deep, you knew that if there were any organs, they would have fallen out by now. The blood that had stained her clothes long ago was pitch black, turning her once lovely image to a scene out of a nightmare. But what managed to petrify you, was her black eyes. No iris. Only black sclera._

_Instinctively, your feet took a few steps back._

_'__Mommy and Daddy wanted me to ask you what is taking you so long _' her voice suddenly is haunting and pitch high, with two more voices hidden underneath hers._

_ '__Why haven't you killed them yet? Did you not love us enough?'_

_Another few steps back_

_'__Why are you still waiting? Don't you want revenge?' _

_'__C-Cady it's not that it-'_

_'__DON'T YOU WANNA KILL THEM ALL _?'_

_There was a bright lightning. You were blinded for a single moment and your hands covered your ears as you cringed and took another step back in total terror. This wasn't happening! This can't be happening! Someone help!_

_ '__You must take revenge _.'_

_Suddenly, the ground under you shook. Terrified, you gaze down, only to scream on the top of your lungs, as black hands started coming out, grabbing your ankles and trying to pull you down inside the ground. You fall in the ground in front of you as they start pulling you towards them. The ground where they are has now turned back, as if there was a black lake. You desperately try to hold on to something, your nails scratching against the dry soil. You scream for help, trying with everything you had to fight them off, kicking and turning and screaming, but before you know it, your knees are touching the cold water. If you fall inside the water, you know it's end game. You fight with all you've got, only to look back and once again scream petrified. People with pitch black skin and if someone burnt them and bright, glowing eyes pop up here and there, screaming as loud as you, trying to grab you hard and pull you down._

_'__HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! CADY PLEASE HELP ME!' you scream towards your sister whose unchanging gaze is still nailed on you. _

_Another lightning echoes and flashes. Terror seizes you once again, the moment you look toward your sister desperate for help. In the two tall trees behind her there are two bodies hanging from huge ropes. One of them you recognized it to be the body of your mother, eyes blurred with the shadow of death and her body being perforated with stab wounds and huge bruises. Her face was altered in a mask of pure terror, with her mouth shaped in a silent scream. On the other tree was your father. His face was snowy white and his eyes open and full of silent wondering. Black blood still dripped from his slashed open neck. You screamed loudly once again._

_Cady walked up to you her face cold and void, betraying no emotion._

_'__Kill them all _.' She says and kicks your hands hard._

_You scream loudly, as the others have a strong hold on you now, pulling you hard with victiorious screams coming out of their hideous mouths. You kick, twist and turn, trying once again to get a hold of something. All in vain. Tears roll down your face, as you feel your belly starting to be submerged too. You can't even count how many hands are dragging you, you just fight them off with all you had. Someone grabs your hand by the shoulders, trying to pin you down. You scream and fight madly against it, as your fingers fail you once again. You are rapidly being pulled on the water. The fallen leaves shuffle as your hands pass above them. No! You will fight! You won't go down without a fight! Like a madwoman, you try to fight them off, screaming and kicking the best you could._

_'___'_

_You fight and scream, now dangerously close to the water._

_'__NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! LET ME GO!' you scream._

_'___!'_

_'__NOOOOOOOOOOOO!' _

_And your body falls in the cold, dark water._

'Damn it _. Just. Stay. still!' someone said, his voice angry beyond words.

Your eyes flashed open only to meet with a royal blue mask and a pair of hands trying to keep you lying against a comfortable surface, with you struggling your ss out. Of course, your brain was unable to process the sudden information that you where given. So, you screamed loudly, punching the blue man straight in the face with all your power. He immediately took many steps backwards, his hand flying on his face, the same time you tried to escape out of there, leading you to fall from where you lied and fall hard on the cold floor. Your whole body was sore and aching both from the fall and the injuries while your neck hurts like hell, making you put your arms around it, only to feel a bandage wrapped around it. You immediately sat up and dragged yourself against the wall, curling up in a ball and moving back and forth with tears still running from your face and your breath coming out breathy. Where are you? Did the bodies finally got you? Is this hell? Where is Cady? Why is it so bright in here? How can you escape? Where is the exit? Who the f*ck is the man with the blue face?

You kept swinging back and forth lightly, all the prayers your mother had taught you coming out of your lips in a low whisper. You were going to die. If you weren't already dead. You didn't even have the chance to defend yourself. You didn't even manage to get revenge for your lost family. The monster inside your mind was fast asleep inside the shadows, leaving you completely defenseless against any possible threat. You tried to calm yourself down gasping for a few calm breaths to make your brain work straight again. You could clearly hear swears the the blue faced male was saying as he slowly walked towards the back of the room, opening a drawer and mumbling to himself.

'How the hell did she break it? God damn my f*cking life.' There was a sound of someone shuffling through the drawer and picking something up from inside.

You didn't even dare to look up in case that meant instant death with the visibly irritated man. You would apologize. You would beg for your life. You _believed _he would make you beg for your life. The point was if that would be enough to spare your life or you were doomed from the very start. You jumped a little bit when you heard his footsteps coming closer to you and many more tears ran down your face as violent sobs started shaking your whole body. You felt him kneel down near you, just a few inches away. You waited, but he didn't say anything at first.

'_.' A quiet, almost tired voice said.

'I-I'm so sorry for p-punching you. I-I'm so- sorry.' You stutter, your voice coming out hoarse and pained you like a thousand needles were pierced simultaneously on your neck. It gave you the strong urge to rip it apart, just to relieve the pain.

'_'

'P-please don't k-kill m-me.' You begged, still hiding your face on your hands and fighting hard with speaking.

'Do I have a particular reason to kill you?' his voice was even, but with a tint of confusion inside it.

'I p-punched you, sir. It was out of r-reflex, I-I didn't mean it. I-I'll behave, I promise!'

'_ do you know who I am?' he asked after a long pause.

You nodded negatively, still avoiding his gaze, that you now felt pinned on you.

He sighed wearily '_ look at me.' His tone was strict and serious.

With sobs still going through your body and large tears descending your orange eyes, you command yourself to look at him. It took all the courage inside of you to do it, but you just couldn't risk the chances of not obeying a direct order. But nothing prepared you for what you would see in front of you, looking at you curiously, having tilted his head to the side.

'E-EJ?' you mumble, suddenly puzzled.

'You guessed right this time. How are you feeling?' he simply asked.

You breathe out a sigh you never guessed you were holding and looked at him with fresh tears rolling down 'I-I had a terrible nightmare. Really, really terrible.' You say, still shaking but in better condition than before. Slowly but steadily, your body starts to ease up on its own, reacting on the familiar presence. Still, you look around you in confusion.

You probably were in an underground room, as there were no windows, only bright lights in the corners of the ceiling, under white glass. Looking around you, you notice where you fell from; a hospital bed. There were two large counters inside the room, one just opposite from you and the other on your right, both perfectly white and with huge cupboards above them, full with medicine of any kind. There were many more rolling tables, with many medical instruments on them, all painted with fresh blood, obviously recently used. The floor, the walls and the ceiling were covered with the same white glass, with the walls and ceiling being illuminated from the inside with bright lights, making the room a little bit more than just bright. On your left, there was a white staircase that leads to a closed door.

The only things that weren't completely white were you and EJ.

'What happened EJ? Where are we?' you ask, voice still shaking. You swallowed hard from the pain.

'Currently, we are at my medical lab. You passed out due to severe blood loss and I brought you here. You were unconscious for approximately three days.'

You look at yourself.

You were wearing the same bloody clothes you wore the day you fought EJ. The majority of your body was carefully wrapped in bandages, and you had a tube on your right hand that injected you with blood. In the sight of it, bloodlust shot through your body like fire. You immediately eject your hands upwards, trying desperately to pull the damn blood pack down, pulling the tube that was connected with you. Swears, due to the pain your sudden movements gave you and the raising of the head, were heard like gunshots inside the quiet room.

'Come on! I want it! Just fall down! You f*cking pack! K^V$D*%#&amp;!'

Then, two black hands appeared out of nowhere. You looked and saw that EJ had stood up and taking the blood pack out of its place he threw it to you, before he returned to his spot. He resumed observing you closely, as you took the blood pack on your hands, tearing it like a Christmas present on the one side and putting it on your mouth, throwing your head back and starting drinking the rich, ruby liquid in huge gulps. The pain on your neck was absolutely killing you, making you feel as if it was being ripped apart from the inside, but the breathtaking and mesmerizing red liquid was so satisfying and thought-blurring, that you just ignored the world around you, drinking it in large gulps. Suddenly, as you were starting to feel a little bit better, the blood pack emptied, leaving you mostly devastated. You lower your hands again and sigh deeply, looking tiredly at EJ.

'Got any more of these?' you say throwing him the empty pack.

He caught it in midair and eyed the item once, before he turned his empty gaze to you.

'Why are you consuming blood?' he simply asks.

You shrug and try to speak, only for a pained growl to leave your lips. You touch your neck, your eyes half-closing from the pain as you answer him.

'I…it's just…that…it helps me feel better….it's a…craving I had…from the beginning.'

He makes no comment as he stands up and walks towards a fridge on the back. Upon opening it, you can clearly see large vases with various organs inside, like kidneys, hearts, livers and many more. Your eyes open wide, when you see that some of them are half eaten. EJ rummages through them and opens another small shelf, revealing a quite sizable stack of blood packs. Immediately, your body leans forward, your mouth watering immediately as your eyes are nailed on the blood supply. He grabs one and throws it to you, with you managing to grab it in the air. But this wasn't enough.

'EJ,….take out all of them…I'll bring you…more I promise…just bring them all.' You say desperation and hunger hanging from the edges of your words.

He turns and stares at you silent for a few seconds, before he turned in the front again and pulls them all out.

'I will expect the new ones shortly though.'

'Don't worry at all.' You say as you open the blood pack and begin to drink the red liquid 'So, what happened back there?' you ask as he starts opening the blood packs and emptying them inside a small bucket.

For some time, he remains silent, dedicated to his work, leaving you once again puzzled on what he was thinking. In the end, you hear a small sigh after he throws the empty packages in the trash can.

'After you asked me to kill you, you passed out from severe blood loss. You literally had only half liter of blood inside your veins and our fight was not helping your case. You managed to cut your neck too deep, barely missing your larynx. I brought you here and stitched you up the best I could. It will hurt for some days more. I barely managed to keep you alive.'

It was now your turn to sigh.

'I guess Sally must be really worried.' The image of the green eyed little girl flashes through your mind.

'Indeed she is. She comes every three minutes to check on you.'

'I've got to see her.' You say and toss the other empty bag on the trash can, trying to stand up.

Grabbing the edge of the hospital bed, you manage to pull yourself upwards, standing on your burnt leg. It hurt like hell, making you curse heavily under your breath, but you had no other alternatives. EJ tried to help you, but you stopped him by raising your hand 'Just bring some crutches.' You advise him. You will not accept any help from anyone. You are not the breakable girl they might think you are, you can perfectly take care of yourself and stand your own ground. EJ comes back with your crutch along with another one. You thank him and taking them, you manage to relieve your burnt leg somehow. You walk out of the medical room, with the speed of a snail, but proudly walking by yourself. EJ follows you close behind, carrying the bucket with the blood with him. You had agreed that none of you would mention anything about your beating and stopping heart, and in return, you would allow EJ to run a few tests to see what was causing the beating, as soon as you were fully recovered.

Following the happy voices that echo in the empty corridor, you are led to the kitchen, were many of the Creepypasta are gathered. Toby, Masky and Hoodie are attempting to make a cheesecake, with Masky carefully reading the recipe, Toby messing with the mixture and throwing whatever he could possibly lay his eyes on inside, and Masky trying to stop him every single time and Hoodie drooling over the mixture. Around the counter in the middle of the room, sat Jeff and Sally, with the smiling killer cutting an apple for the little girl, muttering through his teeth how bothersome was that, but being very careful to give the pieces to the little girl. For once he wasn't teasing her and did something productive, you thought. And on the right, at the very edge of the counter, sat Ben, playing with his PSP and being completely absorbed with it.

The moment you walk inside the room the little girl turns towards you and almost chokes on the apple slice she was munching on '_ you're here!' she yelps and jumps up, running towards you and throwing the pieces of apple that remained to the ground.

'For f*ck's sake Sally! Don't ya tell me to clean ya another one!' Jeff yells as the little girl wraps her fragile hands around your waist carefully 'I see the cripple is back. Rise from the dead _.' Jeff throws at you mockingly, but you just ignore him.

'Hey _ want some cheesecake?' Masky asks you kindly, but when your eyes fall on the mixture, you immediately decide against it. Is that thing breathing?

You try to answer but at first only a high pitched sound comes out, while your neck pains you to death, but after that, you manage to utter some words '….No..t-thanks..'

In the sound of both your voice and the squealing sound before, both Toby and Jeff burst out in hysterical laughs, Jeff hitting the table in front of him and Toby spilling the flour he was holding everywhere on the table.

'Hahahahahaha! Why are you speaking like that _?' Toby asks, but with his laughing even if you answer he won't probably hear you.

'Ya sound like a damn squirrel! Hahahahaha!' Jeff mocks you as you sit down on the table, taking the bucket of blood in front of you.

'You would speak like that too Jeff, if your neck was slashed open.' EJ quietly remarks sitting beside Ben, who is totally oblivious to what is happening.

'Why the f*ck would I have a sliced open neck?'

'H-Hoodie..can you..give me a…straw?'

The hooded man just nods and opens the drawer behind him, as you place Sally on the counter beside you and Hoodie gives you a straw. You place it in the bucket and start drinking the blood with big gulps, merrily. From all the different types of blood that are mixed inside, the taste is a little bit off, as it's kind of sweet and sour all at the same time. Still, this doesn't bother you so much and you keep drinking it down, only stopping to breathe. In a matter of a few moments, you already start to feel the pain in your whole body subside and a sweet numbness to envelope your pained limps. Eventually, Masky manages to rescue the cheesecake from another impending attack from Toby and make it out to be actually edible, and places it to the fridge to cool it.

Sally was playing mindlessly with your hair, twirling and twisting some stray locks in her fingers, but at some point she notices the strange liquid.

'What is that _?' her green orbs becoming wide with curiosity.

'It's blood, honey.'

Death-like silence falls over the whole table. Everyone's starring at you, making you feel uncomfortable.

'What?' you ask.

'_ are you really drinking raw blood?' Masky is the first one to collect his thoughts.

'Yeah. I do that from the moment I turned.' You simply say.

'Talking about f*cked up things. Ya sure are a strange little b!tch.' Jeff smirks at you, a red glow passing through his eyes.

'Will you stop calling me names you psycho?! I'll rip you apart next time you do that!' you yell furiously, popping from your chair and hitting your right hand on the table, making everything on it bounce.

Deathly silence falls once again.

'What?' you ask, confused.

Then you realize.

First of all, you had yelled. You had _yelled_ to Jeff despite the fact that your neck was slashed and it pained you to even speak. Or at least it _used _to pain you. This time, your voice had come out perfectly clear and restored, without a single pinch of pain. Secondly, you had hit the table. You hit the table with the hand that the Rake bit and was wrapped in bandages, and still no pain was induced to you. And lastly, you had popped up. You were standing in your feet without the help of the crutches and with no pain whatsoever. In fact there was absolutely no sign of pain anywhere in your body.

Three words escaped your surprised lips.

'What the hell?'


	12. Chapter 12 Catch Me If You Can

_**A/N: Well, this chapter is waaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy too long XD Grab popcorn, a drink, your bed covers because this one will take long XD Still, thank you for reading it! Since I have quite a while to upload, there will be a second chapter coming up! Reviews are always welcomed my darlings :3 :D**_

* * *

**Chapter 12 Catch Me If You Can**

'What the hell?' you say looking down to yourself and then towards EJ.

He immediately stands up and rushes to your side, with the curiosity of a crazed scientist being emitted from every fiber of his existence.

'Allow me to examine you.' he said as he took your once injured hand in his. Gently resting your hand in one of his, he takes his scalpel out with the other one and with a swift move, starts to cut the bandages and pull them away from your hand, in order to reveal the wound underneath. But when the last bandage is successfully cut, what lies underneath makes you gasp from the surprise.

Were once was the pretty deep bite of the Rake, with a clear print of its teeth on your skin, now lies your untouched, (s/c) skin, not only fully recovered, but with no marks whatsoever. The moment your eyes fall on your healed skin, your eyes open wide with surprise and you immediately place your hand over it to make sure you were not dreaming. But the soft surface of the skin and the absolute absence of pain makes you turn towards EJ for some answers. He, on the other hand removes your hand and examines the hand carefully, mumbling to himself under his navy-blue mask.

'It appears to be fully healed. Your Creepypasta regeneration abilities have awakened, but are far faster than ours.'

'You don't say E-agh.' You choke on something stuck inside your neck. Your hand flies on the bandage, as EJ looks up to you 'There –ugh- is something on my t-throat!'

He gently pulls your hands away and with a swift move cuts the bandages. Before he is able to stop you though, you place your hands back at the wound, only to feel the thread sewn neatly inside the skin of your neck. You gulp hard as you feel disgust and shivers running down your spine.

'Stay still.' EJ advises you and as you let him remove your hand, he carefully passes the scalpel over your skin, cutting the stitches and releasing your neck. You breathe out heavily.

'Masky, Hoodie, hold her down.' EJ simply says then.

'What? Why? Hell no!' you try to avoid the two males, but with shift moves, they manage to grab one hand each and hold you down on your chair, despite the furious gazes you throw them.

'It's for your own good _.' Masky says, his voice painted with understanding.

'H-he…m-must…p-pull the…stitches out..' Hoodie mumbles, and you are barely able to hear him.

'This will hurt a little bit _.' EJ says turning to you 'Jeff cover Sally's ears.'

To your utter surprise, the forever smiling killer pulls the little girl near him and covers her ears, while smiling slyly to you, giving you the urge to punch him unconscious. But you have other matters to attend to right now, other than beating up Jeff. You turn towards EJ, tensed like an animal ready to attack, but remaining in place and not giving the two proxies any further trouble. All the pastas have their eyes nailed on you ready to act in case of an emergency, but also, to see how you will react to the stitches. Even Ben is looking over his PSP and looks at you with interest painting his bloodshot eyes.

'Ready?' EJ asks you.

You swallow hard but stick to your poker face. How much is it going to hurt anyways?

'Ready.' You announce in an even voice.

He gently grabs one of the loose strings and pulls it out with a sharp move.

There is absolute silence.

All eyes are on you, but you have an impenetrable poker face on. Not even the proxies that were holding you felt any major change that acquired them to use their strength to keep you down. Not even a single movement is shown from your side. Not even a single sound. Jeff looks at you with even wider eyes, while EJ remains inches away from you and in complete silence. He is waiting for any sign of pain from your side. A tear, a scream, something. But you are completely silent which is more disturbing than the screams. The only thing that is heard is your breathing. Slow, controlled and even. All the other pastas are currently holding their breaths so see what you will do.

Then, to the utter surprise of everyone inside the now deadly silent room, you smile. You flash them a really big smile, from one ear to another, that easily can be compared with Jeffs' and is equal in madness too. Still, the only thing you do is turn to Jeff.

'Are you covering her ears tightly?' you ask him, pointing at Sally with your head.

'Yeah.' He simply says.

You turn to EJ.

'Holy f*cking sh!t that hurt like a dense m*therf*#$%^er! Jesus Christ superstar! Pull one more out and I'll give you your guts to eat for lunch!' you say smiling to EJ with the cutest smile you could pull.

All Pastas laugh loudly and EJ tries to pull the next one, only to be kicked by you straight in the chest. He falls back and you make a run for it before…wait! It's already too late, Masky and Hoodie tackle you to the ground, before you even passed the kitchen door. You try to fight them off, kicking and turning like crazy. They hold you hard, one from the arms and the other from the legs, still, you are kicking and screaming. From the corner of your eye you see Ben rushing over to a really surprised EJ, while from your left, Toby charges towards you with a large, sadistic smile on his face.

You manage to pull one of your hands away from Masky's grasp, and punch the boy straight in the face. He falls back, releasing his grip on your other hand also. Toby charges straight at you, trying to grab your hands again, but even if you are laying down, you grab his hands and putting all your power, you tackle him, throwing him over your head, making him make a small turn in the air, before he fell above you. still, he stalled you long enough for Masky to recharge towards you and grab your hands, pinning them above your head, where Toby snatches them and hold them with all his power down.

'Think logically _! This is for your own good!' Masky tries to pacify you.

'Shut up!' you yell still fighting.

'Doesn't matter how long you fight it, we won you kitty.' Toby purrs from above you, as Masky rushes to help Hoodie immobilize your legs for good, his eyes flashing with a dangerous glow behind the goggles.

'EJ now would be a good time.' Masky says to the blue masked man.

He just nods and walks towards you. Seeing him, you scream once again and struggle, only that his time, they're holding you pretty damn good. EJ passes one leg to the other side of you and sits on your stomach, immobilizing you further. He grabs your head to keep it in place and grabs the second thread.

'Did you really have to go the hard way?' he asks wearily and pulls the thread.

There were eight threads. Eight threads made from hell itself especially to torture you with every pull. By the time the last one was pulled, your screams and swearings were heard all over the house, as if someone was getting killed. On the inside, you were actually glad that Jeff was covering Sally's ears and that muffled the sound a little bit. EJ had explained you –or at least he tried- that the pain was due to the fact that the skin had healed around the wounds and the only way to take them out was like that and the pain came from purely that. If you were a human, they would have to open you up again, but since you were a Creepypasta, the quickest way was like that.

By the time though he pulled the last thread, Slenderman charged inside the kitchen.

'What on earth are you children doing? Who is screaming and why is the kitchen in disarray?' then his face turned towards all of you.

First at you, lying on the floor, with blood coming out from small holes on your neck. Then at EJ who was sitting on top of you, holding a bloodied thread on his hand and holding your head down with the other one. Masky and Hoodie were holding your legs down with Masky's mask a bit out of place and both he and Hoodie were breathing heavily, while Toby was restraining your arms with his goggles slipped out of place, revealing his eyes and the mouth guard fallen beside him, revealing an irritated frown. Jeff was laughing his heart out and every now and then hit his hand on the table, making everything on it bounce and some flour on a glass to roll over and fill the place with the white powder, Sally was crying due to your pained screams while hugging her teddy bear as a life vest and Ben trying to calm her down, only to fail miserably and lead to his PSP to be thrown on the floor.

'EYELESS JACK STEP AWAY FROM _ RIGHT AT THIS MOMENT! _ GET UP AND TREAT YOUR NECK BEFORE THE WOUNDS GET INFECTED! THE PROXIES RELEASE THE WOMAN RIGHT NOW! JEFF, CLEAN UP THE MESS AND ALL THE FLOUR, BEN RAISE YOUR PLAYTHINGS FROM THE GROUND BEFORE THEY GET DAMAGED AND CHILDREN, EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING IN MY HOUSE!' he says in a deafening voice.

Static noise fills the room making all of you cover your ears and feel your head pounding loudly, while black tentacles appear from behind Slenderman. If you weren't already fallen on the ground, you would have fallen from all the noise and the pain it caused you. The first to collect their minds and stand up where Masky and Hoodie, followed by Jeff, Ben and EJ. They quickly started to explain what was going on to a clearly irritated Slenderman, who had taken Sally in his arms and tried to calm the poor kid down, patting her in the back. You groan in pain and try to sit up, only to feel two hands grab you hard by the armpits and pull you up in your feet. The moment you are officially standing up, one of the hands is thrown over your shoulders and someone pulls you next to him. You turned surprised, only to see Toby with his mouth guard on and his goggles in place.

'You're welcome kitty.' He says and shuffles your hair.

'Child, as I understand you have healed completely?' Slenderman asks you, after all the others are done with the explaining, while you were raised from the ground with Toby's help.

'Yes, I believe I am.' You reply calmly, collected once again.

'Splendid. Meet me in the garden after all of you clean the kitchen. We are going to evaluate your powers.'

It took you and the other ones a good part of the afternoon to clean the whole kitchen up. Jeff and Toby were constantly complaining about the additional chores and their constant nagging didn't help at all of you who just cleaned in silence. At some point your anger took the best of you and you yanked them both in the head with your hand, making Jeff furious beyond words and Toby to not feel a thing due to his condition. But, your point went across even with the little impact it had. After you were done cleaning, you went to your room to take the rest of the bandages off, where you discovered with delight, that your skin and condition was not only back to normal, but even better than before. No more depending on the crutches to move around nor to the help of the other Pasta.

So, you went out of the house with your head held up and your normal pokerface on.

There, just in the middle of the garden, Slenderman was standing and waiting patiently for you. on your right and on your left, under the covered balcony of the front door, the other Pasta were all gathered, having pulled the living room sofa and armchair out and with each one holding a bowl of popcorn, ready to see the spectacle that was about to begin. Toby, Ben, Masky and Sally greeted you the moment you walked outside and wished you good luck. EJ only nodded towards you and Jeff completely ignored you, sitting on the armchair a bit far away from the rest, playing with his knife mindlessly. Walking towards Slenderman, he immediately turned towards you.

'Ah, welcome child. I believe you are ready for your evaluation?' he kindly asked you.

You nod 'Just tell me what to do Slender.'

'The first task that I acquire from you for a start, is simple. You have to climb on my back. But there is a catch to that.' He says 'You'll have to climb on my back while I will try to fight you off. Fear not, this is not a battle. I will simply try to prevent you from reaching your goal. There will be no fighting.'

'Agreed.' You say and take battle position.

The faceless leader of the house remains still in his position. Again, there is a static noise, only now in a lower degree than before. As soon as the noise starts, six black tentacles appear behind the faceless man, whipping the air around them menacingly and appearing intimidating. They are all in the size of your leg, and are as flexible as the tentacles of a octopus, as they spread protectively around their tall master, obeying his every command. Still, they are not attacking just yet.

'Remember child. Evade not fight. Are you by any chance ready?'

'Ready.' You simply say, lowering your torso in battle mode.

Then the tentacles move.

Fast, faster than you ever think was possible, they launch against you. They hit the ground that separates you with power, making the snow and the ground underneath them crack and small stones are thrown into the air, as they launch against you, sharper than any blade. Yet, they are not as fast as you. You ran straight forward, moving first to the right and then to the left, avoiding the two tentacles with great ease, launching straight forward for Slender's face.

There is nothing getting in your way from grabbing yourself from his neck. Is it that easy? Really? Still, it would be a disappointment if the evaluation is already over. Yet, here you are, inches away from grabbing his face.

Right then, another tentacle gets in your way, blocking you from grabbing him.

You smile to yourself and step on the tentacle with your right foot, using it as a step to eject yourself against him. The tentacle moves right at that moment, ejecting you at the air above the faceless creature and away from grabbing him any time soon. You smile wider and make a turn in midair, falling behind him, the impact making you slide several meters behind him, grabbing the snow underneath you to nullify the collision, leaving a row of freshly dug snow. Wolf-whistles are heard from where the other Pasta are sitting, but you just don't care who is making the fuss.

Slenderman turns towards you, his aura being a little bit lighter than before.

'Very good my child.' He praises you.

Then the tentacles move again.

Three of them coming rushing towards you from your right, one inches away from the other and an inch higher than the previous one, swiping the ground underneath them and coming towards you fast and threatenly, as you once again charge against Slenderman. You are fast, but the distance is far greater than what you had calculated, so the tentacles find you in the midway. Swearing loudly to yourself, you step down with power and using the speed you had gained, you jump in the air, not too far up and make a twist. As you had predicted the tentacles have a difference in the sequence, making one come some inches later than the other, thus enabling you to literally slide among them, bending your body backwards and changing your legs position swiftly from up in the air to down, just in the right moment, before they got hit by the upcoming tentacle.

This time though, he was one step ahead of you.

The moment your feet land on the ground, a fourth tentacle comes swiping towards you. Your eyes open wide with surprise as the tentacle finds you straight in the stomach and ejects you many meters back, crashing on the stairs and finally falling on the ground near the front door. Some of the Creepypasta raise themselves to come to your aid, and somewhere in the middle you hear Sally calling you, but you ignore them all together, as you stand up fast and launch yourself once again against Slender. He, seeing you coming, deploys his tentacles and sending them against you, they form four spears ready to stop you. You smile widely to yourself and jump many meters in the air, leading the tentacles to crash and destroy the wooden stairs, where one second ago, was your body.

Skillfully, you step on one of the tentacles and start running against him.

If Slenderman had a face, the smile that would spread on his face right at that moment would be the largest and brightest anyone had ever seen. Your evasive abilities were far superior to that of any other Creepypasta inside the house, making you a hard-to-get target even for him, he must admit. With a little bit of training, even his brothers would have to face a big difficulty into capturing you. The way you bended your body and managed to slide in the little gaps between his tentacles was something utterly remarkable. Right at that moment, he was proud that you belonged in his family; that you were one of his daughters.

As he saw you running on the tentacle with movements equal to a cats' and your determination being clear in your bright orange eyes, he was about to give up and acknowledge your victory. Still, that wouldn't be fair.

As you run, two more tentacles are sent against you.

You jump and manage to avoid the first one, but the second one manages to catch you, wrapping around your waist with power and raising you on the air. You remain calm and raise your hands in the air, looking up with your head, and manage skillfully to slide out of the tentacle, much to your viewers' surprise. You fall down, stepping on the tentacle right under you, and then jump against one of them that is on your left. You grab him steadily with your right hand and slide him down, sliding around him fast, bringing yourself closer and closer to Slenderman. Another tentacle tries to block your way, only for you to twist your body and avoid its grasp for mere millimeters. Yet, as you avoid it, you find yourself just in front of Slenderman, who is yet to process that you are no longer on the other tentacle.

Stepping hard on the one under you, you eject yourself forward, towards the now unprotected man.

You grab him from the neck, twisting yourself, you manage to bring your body behind him where you grab him from the shoulders with all the power you had.

Absolute silence follows immediately afterwards, broken only by your husky breathing. The tentacles, viewers and master of the house are in need of some seconds to process the information, being completely still. Then, the tentacles disappear.

'Well done my child. I am proud.' Slenderman says, making sure you are properly sitting on his back, while the enthusiastic cheers that sound from your left, coming from the thrilled Creepypasta, soon make you unable to hear anything else.

They all come towards you, as Slenderman gently puts you down using one of his tentacles, but as soon as your feet touch the floor, your knees subside and you kneel down in exhaustion. You let out a tired breath, before something literally collided with you with power and shoved you inside the deep snow. You immediately look for the attacker, only to see a sea of sand-brown hair and the aroma of cinnamon reaching your nose, as Toby bear-hugs you to death.

'_ you were amazing! Good job kitty!' he says, delighted.

'Toby…I..can't…breathe.'

Someone slaps the back of Toby's head hard, making him twitch and turn only to see Masky who is clearly irritated.

'Let her breathe Toby. You're killing her.' He says in a strict tone.

'Screw you, Masky.' Is the answer he gets.

Nonetheless, he releases you and sits back. The other Creepypasta –excluding Jeff- seemed to be enthusiastic about your abilities and comment on your progress, until Slenderman coughs and everyone is put back to order.

'Children we indeed have a long road ahead of us, so retreat and let the evaluation continue.'

Most of them groan, others shrug and they return to their sofa.

'Not you Toby. I will be needing your help.'

The goggled boy gleamed with happiness and straightened his back full of pride 'Whatever I can help ya with Slendy!'

'Child, don't call me that.' The man said slightly annoyed and then turned to you 'This will be an evaluation about your raw strength. Again, the rules are the same; do not kill, just defend yourselves. Whoever is unable to continue first loses the match. Am I clear?' he says and you nod as you stand up, but Toby is too distracted into cheering and proudly say that he's Slendy's favorite, being a little bit too hyper and sarcastic.

'Toby, am I clear?' Slender repeats annoyed.

'Yeah yeah, of course. No killing, just scratching.'

Slenderman just sighs 'Are you ready my children?'

Both you and Toby take your places across each other.

You look at him seriously, trying to concentrate your mind and pull your strength out, while he keeps being himself, acting spoiled and making various faces to you, trying to distract you, twitching more and more as the moments passed. Eventually, both of you nod to Slenderman.

'Begin.'

You bend forward and charge at Toby, right at the same time as he does. You run against each other and before you know it, he is right in front of you.

He swings his hand that he had clenched in a fist, trying to punch you in the side of your head, but you bend your body to the side and manage to avoid it, sliding behind him. You turn and try to kick him in the head, but as your foot is inches away from his head, his fist pops up and stops it, inches before it touched his cheek.

'That won't get me that easily.' He says cockily.

He grabs your foot with both hands and acquiring all his strength, he flips you over to the other side in front of him, crashing you with power in the ground in front of him. Your back hits the ground hard and an exclamation of surprise leaves your lips, that was quickly turned into a scream of pain, as Toby's foot lands in your stomach. He hits you again and again; a wild furry lighting up his face and a sadistic laugh is heard under his mouth guard. Blood shots up from your mouth and you choke it out, as Toby's kick once again tries to land on your stomach. This time you had calculated his movement. You raised your feet with the help of your waist and as the foot was mere inches away from your abdomen, you wrap your legs around his own, twisting both you and him and tackling him into the ground.

He swears loudly and turns on his stomach as both of you struggle to stand up.

You are the first one to do so, so you take advantage of the situation and clenching your fist tightly, you try to land a hit on his face. Still, his hands manage to stop it once again, trapping your hand and holding it tightly with both hands.

'Now I gotcha for good.' He says in a wild frenzy and twists your hand.

You scream from the pain and try to free yourself, but then you watch terrified, as Toby knees your hand. The bone inside your hand cracks and pain shots up to your head, making you scream loudly and hug your hand as Toby releases it. Before you even realize what the hell is happening, his fist lands hard on your face, sending you flying on the tree behind you, crushing on the tree trunk and collapsing on the ground.

You growl loudly at the male that is approaching you menacingly, as you feel your hand twist and heal in no time again. You rise on your feet and launch against him once again.

He, seeing you, opens his hands to grab you, but inches away before you reach him, you just jump above him, making a perfect arc in the air and falling behind him. You waste no moment and kick him straight in the waist with all the power you've got, hitting the key spot that immobilizes the opponent. Still, to your utter horror, Toby remains in his place, slowly turning towards you. The glow his goggles emit is terrifying and you can see the large smirk he had despite the mouth guard. He snatches your leg tightly, an inhuman strength that makes all alarms on your head go off.

'Gotcha now kitty!' he announces triumphantly.

He pulls your leg towards him, making you move towards him and kicks you so hard on the stomach, that you can feel the pain cut your breathing utterly. You are sent five meters back, crashing on the snow heavily and remaining there unable to move for a few minutes. Toby slowly approaches you as you try to breathe and choke up more blood. The monster inside your head has gone crazy with anger. Your whole vision is now a bright red and the taste of blood only adds to your frenzy. You want to kill him right there, right now. To chop him down into little pony pieces and drink his blood to the very last drop. Just wait you m&amp;ther #%#$er until you get up. You're going to slash him open and make him beg for mercy.

You let out a growl, a growl full of insanity and bloodlust as you see him approaching, feeling your heart beat inside your chest loudly and your teeth in desperate need for something to chew. But you want to chew him; you desperately want to chew his face off, to make him wish he was never born.

But no matter how much your insanity fueled you up, to the point that you had to kill or you would die from the insanity and anger, your body just refused to moved at all. And Toby only came closer and closer, with his own madness shooting in him. Just a few steps and you would be able to snatch his neck and end him. To paint the snow with his luxurious blood.

Come. Come. Come. Come, Toby, come. Come. Come. Come.

'That is enough.' Slenderman announces right at that moment.

Both you and Toby are pushed back into reality. You blink surprised and look around you, just as Toby does. Slender nods to EJ and he immediately comes towards you to help with your wounds. But right at that point, you feel yourself being pulled up. You once again look up, to see that Toby had picked you up bridal style.

'I'm sorry _ for hurting you. I didn't mean to. Well, I meant to but not so much. Please don't be mad.' The childish boy pleaded you with puppy eyes.

You just sigh and smile wearily at him 'Don't worry Toby. I wouldn't get mad at you no matter what.' You pat his head.

He carried you towards the stairs where EJ tended your wounds with just another blood pack. You hungrily drank it down, feeling the slightly warm liquid to energize you and soon afterwards, you were back on your old self, completely healed and energized. Slenderman just left you take a ten minute break, were you talked with the other Creepypasta about their own results in the evaluations. It appeared that Toby was all about brute force, Hoodie was about stealth approaching, EJ about techniques and Ben about strategies. Masky said that he was the sharp mind among them and that he had one more ability that you would find out soon, while Jeff didn't even bother to join the conversation.

'Children gather up.' Slenderman nodded to you to approach him 'As night is soon to fall upon us, we will end this day with one more evaluation. Masky, it is your turn to share your abilities. EJ, Jeff and Ben, go to the usual cliff beside the lake.' He gave them a strange advice.

The three of them nodded and quickly ran off to the distance without a second word. You turn towards Slender, obviously puzzled.

'What is going on?' you simply ask.

'The third part of the evaluation is a speed race. You will be running straight forward from here, until you meet a cliff that leads to a small lake. That will be your finishing point. The other children will await you to note your results. Now if you may wait here.' Slenderman said and teleported.

You look at Masky puzzled.

In response he just chuckles 'Just keep running straight forward and you'll find it.' He advises you as Hoodie pops up by his side, silent as always.

'You better win this _. It will be fun to see Masky angry for once. Right Masky? Right? Right? Right? Right? Right Masky? Right? Right? Right? Right?' Toby tries to annoy the boy, who just ignores him.

'Do your best _.' The boy says as Slenderman teleports back in front of you.

'It appears everything is on place. Now, take your positions.' Slenderman says and you and Masky stand beside each other, facing the gate that was now open.

'On my mark. Now.' Slenderman says and you eject yourself forward.

The feeling you get once you start running is beyond comprehension. You employ all your strength and just run as fast as you can without looking back. Your feet are as if they are flying and you are barely feeling the need to step down as you literally fly among the tall, naked trees. Your heart beats fast inside your chest and an overwhelming feel of complete freedom soon devours your whole being. It is even stronger than your insanity; you can feel it spreading even towards the dark side where the monster lies inside your head and literally feel the monster purr in absolute happiness at the strong and pure feeling. You never knew –no- you never even imagined that there would be a feeling stronger than that of your own madness that was capable of devouring you. Yet, here you are, racing with little to no particular effort, completely ignoring the fact that you were racing against someone.

The forest around you seemed amazing as you ran through it.

Due to the high speed, the trees and everything around you had turned into a compact wall, full of colors. Still, you were fascinated to discover that you were in fact able to see _everything._ The trees, every little detail of their trunks, every little snowflake that gently rested against them, soon turning into little drops of water, only to be accompanied by the rest of her sisters, the small animals that tried to hide themselves in the presence of the strange figures that were racing among the trees. You could literally see every little detail, hear every little sound and smell even the faintest of the aromas of the forest.

Your sharp senses had returned to you.

You could feel, see, smell and hear everything that was in an 800 meters radius around you, with little to no trouble. Everything around you just became finely tuned and you were able to see and experience the beauty of nature in its whole magnitude. And you were taken aback by its glory. It was stunning and took your breath away as you ran among it. A large smile of happiness made its way on your lips, as the overwhelming feeling of freedom and the beauty around you had crept their way inside your heart, warming the now cold organ with their glory and making you want to laugh and smile for the first time since you were turned into a Creepypasta.

You would have never even thought that everything around you would be so beautiful and even more exciting and amazing to a completely crazed mind that only lived for blood and destruction. Insanity was there; but along with it was beauty.

You saw the guys far before you reached them.

The faces of Jeff and the green elf were full of surprise, but you just were too overwhelmed to care.

Just as you did when you finally reached them; you didn't stop. You didn't even want this whole dream to end.

So you jumped.

You jumped from the edge of the cliff, flying all the way to the other side of the lake, letting out a scream full of happiness and managing to land with great ease on your feet. You couldn't care less if you won or lose. This was far more exciting than just this race.

'_ care to come here?' EJ shouts out to you from the other side of the cliff, beckoning you to return.

'I'm coming!' you say and jump back on the other side.

Landing back up, your gaze immediately falls on a bend over Masky, who was desperately gasping for air under hi white mask. He had rested his hands on his knees and bended over, trying to relax and breathe normally once again. Jeff and Ben are right beside him, trying to make sure he wouldn't collapse and holding him by the armpits.

'What happened?!' you ask immediately, scanning the forest for a potential threat.

'….H-How…..on…earth….d-did yo….do that?' he breathes out, pointing at you.

'Did what?' you ask surprised.

'You…..you where beside….me…and…the next minute….you were gone…..I-I nearly died…trying to catch up…with you.'

Your jaw drops to the floor as all of them look at you with surprise 'Well don't look at me, they said run, so I ran.' You just shrug, still surprised with the whole incident.

'Better go back at the house.' Jeff announces, passing Masky's hand over his shoulder to support him.

'Yeah, Slender will want the results.' Ben said.

'Let's just go home.' You breathe out.


	13. Chapter 13 Be afraid, Be very afraid

_**A/N: Again, a reaaaaally long chapter :P enjoy :D Warning: Strong Violence and swearing up ahead :/**_

* * *

**Chapter 13 "Be afraid... Be very afraid."**

You passed your finger gently over the razor-sharp blade of your knives, smiling to yourself and with a red glow flashing from your eyes dangerously. God how much you had missed using your two best friends to slice some throats open. It seemed like an eternity had gone by, but in reality, it was just three weeks since you last used them. Gently, you passed them on the back of your waist, pulling the hoodie over them and covering them. You push your (h/c) hair in the front of your shoulders and pull the hood up, hiding your face and allowing only your hair to be visible.

You looked outside your now dark window only to see the small snowflakes that begun to gently fall down from the dark sky. December was just on his first week and the cold had grown to be almost unbearable, even to the Creepypasta, which only meant that humans would be all cuddling up inside the supposed safety of their homes, ready to get murdered. You smiled to this thought and your smile flashed on the dark window. Since your abilities had returned more powerful than ever, you thought it would be a good chance to test them out in the field of action. Eagerness and bloodlust had built inside of you for good and your longing for blood that you had when you first turned had returned, even more powerful than before, which only adrenalized you to dangerous levels.

So you had decided that today will be a killing spree, just to celebrate your recovery with some extra blood. You did in fact begin to get a little bit rusty since you were away from the field of action and also, you had to fetch some blood bags for EJ, since you drank all the last ones.

Making sure everything about your appearance was in place and your knives on your waist, completely covered, you exited your room, descending the stairs with loud steps. Looking over towards the living room, you saw Ben and Sally playing –as usual- videogames on the TV, while Jeff was just sitting on his usual armchair, looking out of the window, to the dark garden.

'I'm heading out.' A voice was heard and EJ walked inside the living room, while putting a pair of black gloves on.

'Don't forget to bring me that game I told you. Or you'll meet with a terrible fate.' Ben warned him, pausing the game and turning towards the blue-masked male with his bloodshot eyes.

'I will not.' The other one responded and then he noticed you, coming down the stairs '_ where are you heading to?' he asks, his voice even, but with a tint of curiosity.

'Hunting.' You simply say.

'That makes two of us then. You will pay a visit to the hospital also?'

'I promised to return you the blood bags.' You smirk, as he makes his way on the front door and upon opening it, beckons you to pass first. Well, it wouldn't be bad to have some company on the hunting.

'Children, may I stall you for a little while?' a deep voice is heard and turning, you see Slenderman walking towards both of you, with Masky and Hoodie following close behind.

You stop and turn towards the faceless master of the house as he towers above you, immediately making you feel threatened, only that you know this isn't the case. He places his hands behind his back and sighs loudly, a sound that is heard loud and clear, despite the absence of a mouth '_ you may not be in favor of this, but I would like my two proxies to accompany you on your hunting tonight. They will not meddle in your business, but they are acquired to help you if it appears to be necessary.'

Your eyes tighten and your jaw clenches as you look both at Slenderman and Masky and Hoodie who look on the floor avoiding your sharp gaze that is full of anger right now. How dare they think that you need supervising?! Who do they think they are? You are perfectly capable of fixing your own mess and not expose your identity.

'I'm afraid I have to say no.' you coldly reply, eyeing the tall man.

'This was hardly a request _. I order you to take them with you.'

'Slenderman, this wouldn't be necessary. I will make sure she stays out of trouble.' EJ steps in, seeing that your hands had clenched into fists and your whole body posture was evidently irritated. Slenderman on the other hand, seemed dead serious and it was sure that he wouldn't back down from his request. Tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Even the three people back in the living room have their eyes nailed on you, expecting you to snap. But in the end you sigh.

You nod to him 'Don't worry EJ.' You simply say to him and turn again towards Slenderman, anger bubbling inside of you 'Fine. I'll take them with me just this one. But, I better warn you, if they get in my way, you'll have to search for new proxies.' You throw at him and storm outside, taking deep breaths to calm down.

This was f*cking infuriating.

'We're sorry _ that you are stuck with us. If it was us, we wouldn't tie you down like that.' Masky said to you, as you walked in the garden, towards the deep forest outside the gates.

'Don't worry Masky, I'm not really mad at you. Just don't get in my way.' you simply say to the worried proxy, but you still can't turn and look at them. You know that they were just ordered to come along with you and they didn't have the chance to really decide for themselves, but still, you were mad that they didn't trust you to go alone just yet.

'So how are we going to get to town?' you ask and turn towards the others 'I mean, me and Masky can run, but what about you and Hoodie, EJ?' you ask him.

In response, you hear him chuckle a bit 'We'll get a ride of course.'

He raises his mask a little bit, revealing his mouth that is up on a smile, revealing his razor sharp teeth and placing two of his fingers on his mouth, he whistles loudly, a sharp sound that echoes inside the silent night. You look around you, kind of expecting something to happen but at first there is nothing.

'Now we wait.' He says and places his mask back, crossing his arms on his chest.

You keep peering into the darkness, trying to locate any change inside of it. There is nothing peculiar that draws your attention though. Everything is silent and the little animals that defy the cold and wander around curiously seem undisturbed. Even if it's night, your vision hasn't deteriorated not even an inch, making the darkness be illuminated on your eyes. Then, you hear something. It's far away, almost at the very end of your hearing ability, but you are able to detect it as it moves fast towards you. Its steps are heavy and pound loudly the moment they make contact with the ground, ejecting its evidently heavy body forward, with a speed that is incredible for something this size.

Before the others manage to see it, you turn your head and locate the strange creature, dashing fast through the forest.

All blood drains from your face and you let out a menacing growl as you reach for your knives. It is the ugliest thing you have ever laid your eyes on. It is in the size of a horse, but it has arms and legs similar to…a human's?...a monkey's? Maybe both, you are not so sure. The sure thing is, it has large, deadly sharp claws, which you are sure can slice through flesh like it's butter. It has a really big black mane around its head that waves back due to its speed. The most terrifying thing of all, though, is its head. It has only one eye and its face is somewhat triangular, leading to its mouth that is long and has pointy teeth. Along its face, run some stitches, making it look like they are holding the face from falling apart.

You growl menacingly the more the creature comes towards the four of you, taking a few steps back and preparing for battle. The others around you are immediately alarmed by your actions and scan the place for the threat. But when the creature enters their field of vision, they all relax.

'It's okay _. It's just Seedeater.' Masky chuckles and you can see that beside him, Hoodie's shoulders move as if he is laughing too.

You watch stunned, as EJ takes a few steps forward raising his hands, with the creature stopping immediately in front of him. He strokes its face and it lets out a low growl of happiness. Soon, Masky and Hoodie also join EJ, talking about the seemingly 'Seedeater' leaving you behind, trying to collect your scattered thoughts. From which pit of hell did that creature came from? And it 'growled'? Like a dog? Seriously? Is someone pulling a prank on you? There is absolutely no way this creature exists in the world! It goes against the laws of nature! Not even your insanity would explain something like that! Your thoughts are so random and all over the place, that you immediately feel somewhat light-headed and place your hand on your head, letting out a small groan. What else are you going to see in this world?

Soon, you notice that EJ and Hoodie are actually riding the…well…thing.

'What on earth is that?' you finally ask, holding back a laugh that is more a laugh of confusion.

'This is Seedeater. He's kind of like, my transportation.' EJ mumbles as he pats the large creature on the head.

'Are you ready to go?' he asks.

You start walking towards them with a sly smile on your face 'I thought you'd never ask.' You say as you pull the hood so it hides your face. You nod to Masky and you are the first ones to start running.

Again, it is so dream-like.

This time you are not running as fast as the last time, but you are considerably fast, quickly distancing yourself from the others. The dark forest seems so deafeningly quiet, as you ran inside of it. All sounds seemed to have seized as the five of you made your way towards your hometown, running in full speed. No matter how fast you ran, you are always able to discern the trees that may block your way and skillfully avoid them without much effort, sliding gracefully and closing the distance between you and the town. This time, the feeling that takes over you, is that of complete insanity, as the switch on your mind goes off. You can only imagine the bodies full of blood that are awaiting for you, ready to be slashed opened by your knives and be tasted by you. The monster inside your head purrs loudly, and craves so much the sweet taste of blood, that you immediately feel your mouth begin to water.

Ah the lustful, luxurious taste of blood.

You literally crave it so much that every other thought inside your mind immediately gets erased. You are literally some feet away from indulging yourself to the ruby red liquid that energizes your very soul every single time you get a sip of it. Your vision has long ago turned red and the insanity inside you makes you as dangerous as a loaded gun. You had to drink, you had to take just another taste, and you had to feel the life slowly slipping away under your hands. You wanted to drown yourself in the lust it gives you every single time to reap the life away from your victims.

They were nothing more than portable bags of blood, ready to be devoured by your inner monster. No, by yourself.

When you entered your hometown, all streets where completely empty, and somewhat dark. It was really late at night and everyone had long ago retreated to the supposed safety of their homes, putting their little kids to sleep and continuing to follow them to the dreamland shortly after. The majority of the people that dwelled the town were surely fast asleep, careless to what may be walking the streets of their hometown. But it was better this way. Sometimes ignorance is bliss. And after three weeks of no more murders, their guard has been lowered considerably. This only meant more fun for you. And you knew exactly where to find it.

But first, you had to pay a visit to the local hospital.

Agreeing with EJ to meet right at the point where you entered town, you along with Masky and Hoodie that were fast on your tracks as they were ordered to, make your way to the local hospital. Thankfully, both of them weren't the talkative types when you were on a mission, so you were left to your own decisions, wherefore, enabling you to think a plan of action. Thankfully, the low temperature and the heavy snow that was now falling heavily from the sky helped decrease the amount of people that were outside the hospital and awaiting by the door, so when you finally made your way on the roof of a neighboring to the hospital building, you only spotted three people guarding the hospital. Perfect.

'So how are you going to go about this? There are a few witnesses.' Masky asked, shoving his hands on his pockets just like Hoodie and looking over the half-empty hospital yard.

'You see those windows over there? The dark ones? It's where the blood bank is. There is a door right under it, that leads to some stairs. They'll lead me right inside the blood bank.' You say, pointing at the exact spots so the proxies can see.

'How do you know that the bank is there?' Masky looks at you.

You just shrug and smile slyly 'My sister wandered off one day when we came for a little check up. Needless to say I found her crying outside the blood bank.'

'You two wait here, it won't take me long.' You say and run to the other side of the roof, behind them.

Both of them look at you with curiosity, as to why are you going to the complete different direction, but their question is soon afterwards answered, when you dash to where they are standing, with all the power you got. Reaching the end of the roof, you step down with power and eject yourself to the air, full-speed.

With the speed you had plus your enhanced abilities, you soon cover the distance towards the hospital roof, crossing the road underneath in midair and managing to land on your feet successfully. Making sure no one from the yard saw you, you immediately start running towards the hospital wing, where the blood bank is, jumping over any obstacles that are in your way. In little to no time, you make it many floors above the blood bank. You carefully walk to the edge of the roof and look down. This part of the hospital is somewhat darker than the other side, since a nearby lamp was out. Plus, in front of the building grew a really large cedar tree, its branches almost reaching the fifth floor of the hospital. No humans where in a considerably close proximity, so if you were careful, you would manage to sneak in unnoticed. You step on the edge of the roof and look over at where Masky and Hoodie were. Both of them have their eyes nailed on you and at some point, Masky nods that everything is clear. So, you step out of the roof. Just like that, you allow yourself to fall from the fourteen story building, without feeling the slightest speck of fear inside of you.

The floor comes relatively fast towards you and the air whips you mercilessly, pulling your hood back and allowing your hair to wave. Your breath is held back instinctively and your jaw clenches. But still, you remain concentrated and at the right moment, you stretch your hand out and grab one of the cedar's branches, stopping the fall and hiding yourself inside of it almost perfectly.

Back on the building where the proxies are, Masky can't keep himself from thinking that you would make one splendid proxy if Slenderman had discovered you before you turned into a killer. Still, your approach is too dangerous, and you would be found out if anyone was at his window when you fell.

You breathe out loudly and allow yourself to gently fall off the tree, landing gently on your feet.

Walking inside the building, you realize that the security really is limited on this side of the hospital. Nonetheless, you still pull your hood up and wander around with caution. You manage to break inside the bank quite easily. Immediately, you close the door behind you and grab a small portable fridge, from the ones that people use to cool their drinks and in this case that they use to transfer the blood without it heating up. Taking your sweet time, you open every fridge, taking only three blood packs from each blood type. The only exception is type A+ that they had in abundance, so you shoved some more packs inside the little fridge. EJ would be pleased.

But as you made your way to open the window and jump down, the noise of clogs moving dangerously close to where you were, made you stop on your tracks and listen carefully. Indeed it was the sound of footsteps and they were dangerously close, walking towards were you were. You hold your breath, quickly shoving the fridge to a dark corner and scan the place for potential hiding spots. Finally, the moment you manage to squeeze behind a large fridge, the door opens and the light footsteps of a nurse come inside. The lights flash open as she makes glances around the place. You hadn't bothered to close the fridges, so now that she entered, it was evident that someone had been inside.

'Who the hell left the fridges open?!' she exclaims moving over to the other side of the room.

Not the brightest one huh?

You gently slide along the wall behind the fridges, careful not to mess with any of the cables that are loose and either electrocute yourself or switch a fridge off, as you make your way towards the light switch. Peeking behind a fridge you manage to locate the nurse. She had wheat blonde hair that formed pretty curls, falling loosely on her shoulders and a really pretty face you had to admit. The moment you are next to the light switch, is the moment she notices your small fridge.

'What is that?' she says and opens it 'Who packed all those blood bags?!'

And that was the exact time you decided to close the lights.

Her head jolts upwards, scanning the place in despair, trying to get her eyes used to the sudden darkness and allowing you to lock the door with a small 'click'. You had trapped her inside like a little mouse, ready to be devoured by the demon cat that was after it. The monster inside your head rejoiced and growled loudly as your eyesight turned red, illuminating everything inside the room, while your eyes immediately fixed on the girl. Your insanity it's at its finest as you move along the room, hearing her frightened heart beat fast, sending blood fast in her entire body, making her breathing become faster and shallow. The sound the blood makes as it courses through her veins makes your mouth water tremendously and your teeth to be in desperate need of something to bite. You wanted to end her existence right at that point. But that wouldn't be fun, right? She manages to hear your steps and desperately cries 'W-who's there?!'

In response, you giggle. The sudden sound jumpscares her, and she frantically looks inside the darkness, her head turning to all possible ways and her feet backing down by themselves.

'Reveal yourself now!' she demands in a sudden wave of courage, which is immediately shattered once you giggle once again, as you circle around her.

'Do you really want an answer?' you giggle again making her sanity drain by the second. Ah! How you loved when you could literally see the sanity drain from them and the desperation to take the lead. It was almost extraordinary.

'W-who a-are you?! W-what do you want from m-me?' she demands to know.

'What I want….' You say and make your eyes flash. The moment she sees them, a loud scream leaves her lips, but there is no one to hear her.

You take a step forward putting yourself in the dim light that comes from outside and smile crazily at her 'Your life….I think about taking it.'

You let out a crazy laugh, a laugh that bounces on the walls and makes her scream loudly and kneel down, covering her head. In an instant, you push her on the ground, covering her mouth with your hand and trapping her under you. You lean close to her face, so that you are able to see inside her petrified eyes and she can see inside your hellish own. She tries to break free, but you have nailed her down for good. She is in your complete mercy. You giggle seeing her desperate attempts and fear taking over her. How sweet and tasty her blood must be…

You place one of your knives on her neck, gently passing it over her skin, smiling insanely to her and hearing her heart accelerate in such rate, that the beating is now a continuous hum. Large tears fall from her eyes, as you once again flash a crazy smile, revealing all the madness that was hidden inside of you.

'You know' you say and tilt your head sideways 'If you hadn't came inside, nothing would have happened.' You purr slowly, your voice turning alluring and demon-like 'I guess you are just unlucky.' You say and push the razor-sharp blade on her neck hard. She screams a muffled scream and starts tossing and fighting you with all her might. Still, the only thing you can do is laugh; laugh hysterically to her pathetic attempts for salvation. Your laugh only makes her fight more and her struggling only fuels the insanity and the roars of the monster inside of you.

'Shhhhhh! do you hear that?' you say to her, pretending to try to hear something. She pauses for a moment and stays still, trying to listen if someone was coming to her rescue. But then, you turn towards her, smiling like a lunatic.

'Witches and ghosts are singing!' you raise the knife in the air while an insane look flashes on your eyes as you scream 'TRICK AND KILL!'

'Took you long enough. Did you run into trouble?' Masky says as you land on the roof once again, folding his hands on his chest.

You smile brightly 'Nah, I took care of the nuisances. And got a good supply for EJ.' You say holding up your stash.

'Okay then, let's go back.' He says 'Oh and _? You got some blood here.' He says and point on your chin discreetly.

Your eyes open wide and your hand immediately shots up, wiping the blood.

'What can I say? She was delicious.' You purr as the three of you make your way back to the meeting point.

It didn't take you long to return to your arranged meeting point. When you got there, you found EJ waiting for you, while packing many jars on a pretty big backpack he had brought with him. All of you started chatting merrily; it seemed that the night was a successful one as both you had a little snack and EJ managed to find much more victims than he expected, so he would have a nice small stash of organs for the days that would follow. Despite your love for blood, you couldn't help but feel your stomach turn a little in the view of the jarred organs, a feeling that you quickly pushed back, before it was noticed by any of your comrades. You happily handed EJ your stash of blood and he praised you in his own, quiet way for the amount you were able to gather.

The night was a success.

You made sure everything was packed and you were ready to start running towards the forest again, when a familiar scent caught your attention. You turned towards the scent and immediately, your eyes fell on the source.

A man walking right across the street. He had his head hung down, with his messy, curly blonde hair protruding from every possible corner. He had one hand inside his pocket and with the other one held a cigarette that he raised to his mouth every so often. His jeans were baggy and his leather jacket was ready to fall apart, as he mindlessly wandered on the empty street.

Immediately, memories of one particular night flashed right before your eyes.

You were back on the shattered table. Your breath was cut and pained you to even come out. Large, hot tears ran down your eyes, as violent sobs made your whole, shattered body jolt. The body of your sister lied right beside you, her large eyes open and lifeless, turning glassy with the passing moments, making her look more and more like a doll. Her blood had already started forming a pool underneath her. You wanted to go to her. To take her inside your arms and cry your soul out, slowly dying right beside your little sister that you loved so, so much. Then, the murderers came above you. You saw the blonde one smirk widely to you, as the leader took out the knife and sat on you.  
'You're dead, sl*t.' the blonde one that smelled of cigarettes and vodka murmured slowly.

You were snatched back into reality. The three men around you looked at you expectantly. One of them must have spoken, but you were in no condition to make out who that was.

'_ is everything alright?' EJ asked you calmly.

'Yeah everything's fine.' You said absentmindedly as your eyes were still focused on the blonde man 'Is it alright if I have another treat tonight? I just realized, I found one of the mice that I was looking for.'

All of them follow your gaze, only to locate the man.

'Slenderman will be expecting u-'

'Make it quick _.' EJ interrupted Masky and gave you the nod to go.

You quickly pulled your hood over your face and putting your hands in your pockets, you walked across the street quickly, following the blonde man. The monster inside your mind had slowly but steadily begun to growl, a growl so menacing and full of insanity, that the world around you seized to exist anymore. Your eyes focused solemnly on the man a few meters in front of you. Finally you had discovered one of them. The adrenaline rushed inside your veins hard, electrifying your every fiber, sending shivers down your spine and sharpening your senses to the very end of their capabilities. You could literally hear his breath; you could hear his heart beat loudly inside his chest; the blood coursing through his veins. And the only thing you wanted to do is shove your hand inside his chest and rip out the most important organ a human has.

But no. This would end him too quickly and you didn't want that. You wanted his death to be as slow and painful as possible, to make him feel what you and your family felt as the life was drained away from you. And the ideas that popped inside your mind! My merciful God, the ideas where simply so good, that you just couldn't decide among them. Cut his chest wide open? Nah, death would be too quick. Throw acid on him? Hmmm, it would do. Maybe chop his hands and legs off slowly, one inch at a time and enjoying his screams to the fullest? Yeah, that would also do. Your insanity switch turned inside your head and the monster was what currently pulled the strings of your body. You smiled widely and insanely to the various thoughts passing through your mind, with your tongue slowly licking your lips at the thought of his blood painting the walls and your face till nothing was recognizable. Your eyes flashed with excitement and low, resonating growls started coming out of your chest, as your eyes literally burnt his back. A laugh was echoing inside your mind. Loud and clear it made you slowly start to laugh in real life, completely allowing yourself to be devoured by the insanity that lived inside your heart. And you welcomed it with open arms.

But the murderer in front of you wasn't completely oblivious to your existence. Every now and then he would peek above his shoulder only to see you gliding slowly behind him, making a feeling of danger shoot throughout his whole body. This wasn't good. What if you were the monster-girl that they tried to kill only to make her come back from the dead? He and his friends barricaded themselves inside their houses for a whole month, listening to the mass murders that happened every day, knowing it was you and awaiting you to find them. But after three weeks with no murders, they dared to come out.

So he decided to test his theory out. If you were indeed you, he would die instantly. If not, then nothing to worry about.

So making a turn on an empty street he made a run for it. You let out a sanity draining laugh and with exceptional speed, you are standing immediately in front of him, blocking his way and piercing him with your gaze under the hood. The man comes to an abrupt stop and all color drains from his face.

'I-It's y-you.' he manages to stutter.

You raise your head, so that he can see only your mouth and smile dangerously at him 'Aww, I'm so honored you remember me.' You say. He can literally feel your gaze under the shadows of your hood, melting his skin away. He is in grave danger. He looks desperately around him for a possible way out but the moment you notice it, you laugh even harder, making his heart stop.

'You really think you have a chance of escaping me? Don't make me laugh.' You say and taking out your hands from your pockets, you start slowly and steadily to circle around him, as the predator does to his prey. You see him swallow hard and follow you with his gaze, remaining completely still as a statue.

'You know, it took me a while to locate you. And I only located you now. But from the moment I picked up your stench, rest assured, I can find you in the deepest pits of hell.' You laugh taking out your knives and playing with them in your hands. He eyes them but says nothing, only gulps hard.

'So' you continue as you slowly close the circle around him, with insanity painting your voice 'I'm going to kill you painfully slowly. You should really be expecting me to hunt you pests down. And after I kill you, I'll leave a message to your 'friends' so that they know I'm coming.' You laugh and stand still.

'Oh, no you won't.' he suddenly exclaims and pulls out a gun, pointing it at you.

You laugh insanely, laugh and laugh and laugh, a laughter that sends shivers down the murderers' spine and making the night colder than it already is. He clenches his jaw and points at you determined.

'I'll kill you, you crazy b!tch.' he says and shoots.

You make no move, allowing the five bullets to hit your body hard. All the time, you laugh manically, a laugh that even the mightiest demons would fear. The bullets come out of your body and the moment he stops, you charge on him. You elbow him on the nose, making him lose his balance and fall on the ground. You follow him down, sitting on top of him. You place the knives beside you and with your bare hands, you begin to throw punches at him. Again and again and again and again. Blood comes out of his mouth and nose but you still continue to hit him hard and when the punches don't satisfy you anymore, you bang his head hard against the concrete, making loud cracks to be heard in the silent street. He screams and tries to fight you back, only for you to snatch his hand and twisting it, you break the bone, letting out a victorious and crazy scream that overpowers even his pained one.

'You are mine f*cker! You are mine! I'll kill you! I'll f*cking kill you, you useless son of a b!tch! You'll pay! I'll hunt you down! All of you! Like the animals you are! And I'll make sure the last thing you see is the devil himself!' you scream again and again, in an insane rage that has taken over you.

'_! Police is coming!' you hear EJ yell in the distance, but you just ignore him.

You grab your knives and raising them both in the air, you smile a smile that reaches your ears, dripping with insanity and bloodlust. Seeing you, his swollen eyes open wide and he screams. But you voice sounds above his.

'WITCHES AND GHOSTS ARE SINGING! TRICK AND KILL!'

But at that moment, bright lights flash behind you and you hear the screech of the brakes, making the car behind your stop immediately. Two doors open immediately.

'PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND DROP YOUR WEAPON!' a man screams behind you.

Insanity is still coursing through your veins, but you obey him, knowing that if they hit your head, it will take long to recover and if you kill them, Slenderman will cast you out of the house. DAMN IT!

You slowly and carefully drop the knives and put your hands behind your head, slowly rising from the ground. The moment you step away from the blonde guy, he turns and makes a run for his life.

'BE AFRAID! BE VERY AFRAID!' you yell behind him, anger flashing in your eyes.

'TURN AROUND NOW!' the policeman orders.

'Yeah, this is policeman Cook, we need back up.' Says the other one on the radio.

You swear to yourself. If you turn and reveal your face, then it's game over. Still if you don't, they'll shoot you and that will also be game over. You wouldn't see Sally again. All the faces of your recently formed family flash inside your mind. Even Jeff is there. Was this day the last day you'll see them? It's pretty sure that they'll lock you up somewhere that not even light will be able to reach. You sigh heavily. You'll never be able to avenge your family and the murderers will be free to roam the streets once again.

'I SAID TURN AROUND!'

'OKAY, okay I heard you!' you say and slowly start to turn.

Then, out of nowhere, a black shadow runs towards you and you feel two strong hands wrap around you protectively, while the smell of mint and medicine reaches your nose, as someone hides your face in his chest.

'Don't look up _.' You hear the familiar voice of EJ whisper to your ear.

'HEY WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! AHH!' something hits the two officers simultaneously.

EJ picks you up while keeping your face hidden and starts to run.

'Nice work Masky, Hoodie. Now let's get out of here!' he yells to the other two and all you can feel is running.

Some minutes pass and the distant noise of more police cars becomes fainter by the passing seconds. But you just can't bring yourself on looking up, so you are left to hold on from EJ. At some point, and when all you can hear is the wind and the trees, EJ puts you carefully down on the snow.

'_ are you okay?' you immediately see three pair of eyes locked in you –even if you can't see them under the masks-

'He got away EJ. He got away.' You say, tears falling down your eyes.

You failed.


	14. Chapter 13,5 Bath Time 1

**Chapter 13.5 Bath Time #1**

After the little 'excursion' you had along with EJ, Masky and Hoodie, your mood seemed to drop tremendously. You weren't the brightest and happier person inside the Creepypasta household, but after that night, your face was constantly frowning and your smiles that you used to give once in a while and more often to Sally, had completely disappeared. You just felt useless. You had him right in front of you and you just didn't manage to kill him. What a disgrace.

All the other Pasta had also noticed your gloomier mood.

Toby was constantly around you making whatever joke he found possible to cheer you up, Ben had purposely lost the last game you played on the PS3, Sally made you tons and tons of paper butterflies in every color possible, Masky and Hoodie made a cheesecake to cheer you up with some sugar and EJ was constantly around you, trying to get you to talk, which was rather unlikely to his usually quiet character. Even Jeff seemed to be not his usual self and had stopped to pester you with anything that came into his mind and just left you at peace.

But still, your mood was so down, that you just couldn't relax.

Until today.

You had finally decided to cheer yourself up a bit and stop being gloomy. So you decided to take a nice and relaxing bubble bath. You changed to your fuchsia bathrobe picked some candles, your radio and some towels from your room and walked to the bath. When you were a human, you used to take long baths after a hard day at school and they always seemed to cheer you up. So why not continue to lift your mood now? Yes, you now where a cold-bloodied killer with insanity pumping through your veins, but you continued to be a girl.

Walking inside the bathroom, you sat on the edge of the bathtub and turned the tap on. Hot water started streaming down with steam hitting your face almost immediately. You added (y/f) bath foam and left the bathtub to fill. You placed the radio on a far away plug and turned it on. Sweet music soon flooded the room. Mumbling the song gently, you placed the candles around the bathtub and lit them on, tumbling the bathroom in a sweet mid-light. You smiled to yourself contently. Ahhh how you missed that…. Wait… damn it, you forgot your clothes!

Geez!

You sigh heavily and walk back on your room to get your clothes. You still wore Hoodie's clothes, since you didn't have time to go shopping or anything yet. Still, as you walk back into the bathroom, there is a veeeery _strange_ noise coming from the radio. Almost like there is a problem in the sound every now and then, it makes you stop on your tracks and look at the radio. It almost sounds like….chuckle?

Realization hits you hard on the face. Putting a pokerface on, you place the clothes on the counter and say 'Oh, damn, I forgot the underwear.' Another low chuckle comes from the radio but you keep your cool. Walking out of the bathroom, you lean over the banister and look down on the main hallway. Thankfully, you see EJ walking out of the living room, his face leaning over a book as he walks.

'Psst,…..Ej!' you say trying not to be heard inside the bathroom.

His face is lifted from the book and turns towards you, the black holes eternally stained with the same black substance.

'Can you come here for a sec?' you say and nod to him vigorously.

He rushes up the stairs and walks to you. You see his mask lower and then raising again to your face as he looks at you from bottom to top. You just fold your hands on your chest and try not to laugh at the clear feeling of uneasiness coming from every fiber of his existence.

'W-What's the m-matter _?' he asks, his voice with a faint hint of shyness.

'Can you please listen to the radio?' you say and pull him closer to the door so that he can listen to it too. His whole body stiffens to the point of literally turning him into a statue, but follows your lead. There is a brief moment of complete silence, with the radio playing the music normally and the two of you waiting for anything unusual, when a sneezing sound comes from within it, too silent to be noticed by a normal human.

You hear a low growl coming from EJ lips as he walks over to the radio, pulling the plug off. Then, he grabs the radio and begins to shake it violently, with all the power he had.

'Come out! You little, perverted elf!' he growls to the radio and keeps shaking it.

'Damn you Ben! I said: !'

There is a loud '_thump_' and Ben literally falls out of the radio, crashing on the floor hard. For a moment he's disoriented but once his blood-shot eyes fall on an enraged EJ and your chuckling face he flashes an awkward smile.

'I promise it's not what it looks like.'

'Oh really? I dare you to say that to Slenderman!' EJ growls as he grabs the little elf from the back of his green shirt and lifting him off the ground, makes his way out of the bathroom.

'Sorry about that _. He won't bother you again. Enjoy your bath.' EJ mumbles shyly to you as he makes his way out, carrying Ben along.

You thank him and close the door, locking it twice and proceeding to check the place once again. When you make sure there will be no disturbances, you make your way inside the bathtub, gently singing, with your voice covering the desperate screams of Ben, as his games were confiscated for the rest of the week.


	15. Chapter 14 Behind The Surface

**_A/N: I'm literally SO SO SO anxious about this chapter. There are so many things going on, that I just don't know how to feel about it. I hope that you'll like it though :D :D _**

* * *

**_I will give you a new heart and put a new spirit in you; I will remove from you your heart of stone and give you a heart of flesh.  
Ezekiel 36:26_**

After the incident with Ben hiding inside the bathroom, you were surprised to find out that his videogames were confiscated for the rest of the week and Slenderman himself made him come and apologize to you for his rude behavior. The reality was, that you weren't in particular mad at him, you found it rather clever that he hid inside the radio. Still, in the process of EJ trying to make Ben come out of it, something inside of the radio broke, so to make it up to you, he offered to repair it and truthfully, he made it better than before. So you were again in rather good terms as always. After the relaxing bath, your mood seemed to improve radically and you were no longer your moody self. But that didn't mean you weren't planning on going after the first murderer. His scent had settled inside your heart and mind and you were sure you would be able to recognize it, even in a massive crowd of people. It was just a matter of time for you to chase him down and end him once and for all.

Therefore, you were training daily, trying to get as good as possible in every aspect of fighting. Slenderman himself was training you for hours and hours each day, making you come through every possible case scenario and improve both your physical and mental abilities through them. Your evasive abilities were perfected in a short time period, making it almost too hard for even the faceless man to capture you in one of his tentacles. You were literally slipping away from his grasp with exceptional skill and every time he used more and more tentacles to raise the difficulty level for you.

The same went for your enhanced senses as well. You were now able to defend yourself with only your hearing ability or even your sense of smell. Slenderman would often cut off many of your senses and train you to use them one at a time to defend yourself from the enemies. At first it was more difficult than it looked like, since you could pick up more things than necessary, but after a while, you were able to focus solely on one particular thing and shut down any other distractions. The Proxies also helped him in various cases. Still, there was only one thing that you couldn't even begin to have and that was raw strength. No matter what you tried, your strength was almost zero and you have to rely greatly on techniques to make it through brawls. It was frustrating, but you couldn't help it; even the demon inside you couldn't be of any help. The result was that you had to avoid showdowns that required only strength.

On the other hand, your secret examinations that EJ made you go through almost every day weren't progressing as you would like. Both of you were puzzled that your heart seemed to start beating out of the blue and then stop again but no matter what you did nothing seemed to approach the issue. EJ put all his knowledge on the examinations. Cardiograph examinations, microbiological examinations, X-rays, EEG, hematology examinations, nothing seemed to explain your heart condition. As nothing made it start again. Throughout all these examinations, your heart was still and silent as every Creepypasta's heart. You had begun to get frustrated whereas EJ was getting more and more into examining every little aspect. Though, it was a dead end and both of you knew it.

'Maybe it was just our imagination.' You finally breathed out one afternoon, while you swayed your legs back and forth, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed.

'I would highly oppose that. It wasn't just the two of us that heard the beating; it was also the cause of Rake's attack. I just can't figure it out yet.' EJ said, while he pinned a small bottle with a needle and drained the liquid out.

'Here.' He said coming towards you and gently taking your hand in his, he pierced your skin, finding the vein under it 'It's adrenaline serum. It's three times the normal dose and it will make your heart beat.' He emptied the serum inside your vein.

Both of you remained still, waiting for any audible result. EJ's hands still gently held on your hand, his black-as-the-darkness skin in perfect contrast with your (s/c) own. But the minutes passed so slow, that you thought an eternity passed by, before EJ sighed loudly and placed his hand on his forehead in defeat.

'Nothing. We'll try again tomorrow. Damn it!' he said, throwing the needle with such power to the other wall, that it shuttered in small pieces.

'Don't worry EJ, something will come up eventually.' You say, trying to pacify him, placing your hand on his shoulder.

He turns and looks at your hand and then you, but eventually just nods. You sigh and stand up, walking towards the basement stairs. The only thing you would like to do right now is to cuddle up in the sofa with Sally and watch any movie or cartoon she might like. So, you say goodbye to EJ and walk out of the room, slowly closing the door behind you and walking down the corridor towards the living room. EJ had offered you to join him later tonight on a hunt, but you just didn't feel like it today. Walking inside the living room, you see all the others gathered there.

Toby was trying to annoy Masky as usual, Hoodie was just sitting on the other side of Masky saying nothing to Toby, Ben was sulking on the armchair on your right, watching the news on the TV and mumbling to himself how boring all of this cr p was. Jeff was sitting on his armchair near the window, looking out on the garden while playing mindlessly with his knife. You had long ago observed that even if the others were all together, he would prefer to keep a certain distance from them, always being by himself, unless he was spoken to; then he would most certainly answer no matter what he would say. A thought had generated inside your head, but since he was being such a prick to you, you decided to leave him be and not care in the slightest.

Finally, Sally was sitting on the floor, playing with a husky….wait…this ain't no husky…it's definitely a dog resembling a husky but…

'Hey _! Look what Smile does!' Sally exclaims and tapping the dog's mouth, she makes him sit and roll to the side, sticking his tongue out.

Your pokerface is unbreakable, but inside you can't help but feel surprised. This 'dog' had bright red fur resembling the color of fire with a black mane around its head, going all the way back to its tail. Its whole fur was rather massive and appeared fluffy, making you want to pet it to see if it's as soft as it looks like. But the most astonishing thing about this dog, was its demon like mouth that was up on a large smile, which resembled the smile Jeff had. Seeing you, it growled loudly and standing up, made its way towards you, sitting in front of you and looking at you expectantly. You slowly kneel down, placing your hand on its head lightly and petting it. Its fur is as soft as it looked like and you give it a big smile, while it licks your hand in seer happiness.

'Whose dog is that?' you ask.

'Mine. Got a problem with that?' Jeff throws at you angrily, without even turning.

'Not at all.' You say plainly 'He's just adorable.'

'He's not 'adorable', he's a killer!' he throws at you furiously.

You shrug 'One doesn't exclude the other.'

You stand up and walk to the others, looking at the TV that had a movie on at the moment. All three proxies and Ben looked at the screen with undiminished interest. One gaze upon the TV, you recognize immediately Optimus Prime turning into his monster truck form, with his companions running beside him also in their automobile forms. Even Jeff seems to peek from his armchair, his gaze nailed on the screen. You sigh loudly. Boys.

'Well? You want me to make dinner boys?' you ask putting your hands on your waist.

'Can you cook something nice kitty?' Toby says under his mouth piece, never taking his eyes from the screen.

'I'm thinking of making you crepes. What do you say?' you ask.

'What is that?' Ben says.

'It's French pancakes, only with cheese and ham.'

This time, you see Toby jump up and before you even make the slightest move, he grabs you and throws you over his shoulder walking towards the kitchen. You scream loudly and punch him in the back, but he continues to carry you as if nothing was happening.

'Toby! Let me down now!' you demand, chuckling a little bit.

'You're already late woman! Make the French pancakes now!' he says happily while walking and smacks you in the butt.

'Okay okay I get it!' you yell 'But do that again and I'll chop your hand off!' you scold him as he places you inside the kitchen.

In response, he gives you a bone-smashing hug, messes your hair and walks back into the living room, jumping over the sofa and landing on his spot. You just sigh and walk around the kitchen gathering the ingredients. Since when are you going to cook for them? Better yet, since when did you start feeling cozy around them? You couldn't help but notice your self changing as the days go by. At first, you would be really cold at them, not wanting anything to do with them and only accepting Slenderman's offer in order to be around Sally. Still, here you are, mixing ingredients and feeling your excitement and anxiety on whether or not they'll like the food you'll make, grow inside of you, as if this little thing will be something too serious for you. What on earth is happening?

It's almost like…

You feel cozy. Like you are at home.

No, no this is ridiculous, your only family is dead and gone and you can't possibly feel like home. Here; you already feel the pain of the loss deep inside your heart, like a sharp knife tearing inside your flesh and giving power to the monster of grief inside of you. But still, why are you smiling in the thought of Toby annoying Masky and Ben yelling over a won game? Where the f*ck did your cold and emotionless self go? Why do you feel this weird thing inside your chest? What the hell is that? It's almost….warm….like…coziness?

No!

Just no.

You can't possibly feel cozy in a place full of murderers. Yeah, you are one of them –a cold-bloodied killer as well- but this only makes you think just like them. Blood and murder are the only things you live for in this god forsaken place and life. You are all insane; just well-sharpened blades ready to strike anyone in their path dead. You are no longer human; you can't possibly feel things humans can feel. Companionship, coziness, safety and friendship all these things are forbidden to you, the ones that chose the path of insanity. You must be left behind, be left alone. The insanity doesn't leave you space to form connections. You are all alone in this world, damned eternally for your insanity and continuous sins. You must be alone.

So why do you speak to Slenderman as if he was your father?!

Why do you love Sally as if she was Cady?

Why do you trust Eyeless Jack with your life?

_'__Ohana means family — no one gets left behind, and no one is ever forgotten__. _

What?!

You stop on your tracks and look straight in front of you in the void, with the knife suspended over the cheese. What the hell was that? Why did your brain all of a sudden decide to give you a quote from _Lilo and Stitch_? And especially that quote? That was when realization hit you hard. You didn't just feel like home here…you felt like you were in a family! A crazy, twisted, insane and blood-thirsty family. You all were insane with many loose screws on your brains, but you had something in common; the longing. The longing to form a family, no matter how twisted and bad it was. Because you may no longer be human, but you are still cursed to keep some of the human characteristics in you.

'Hey! Why the f*ck are you dozing off you sl*t?' a voice brings you back into reality. You turn your gaze, only to see an irritated Jeff walking inside the kitchen and leaning against the counter, looking at you.

You plainly ignore him and continue cutting the cheese and stuffing the crepes.

'Well, aren't ya going to respond?' he says, obviously irritated.

Again, you ignore him. You grab the first pan of crepes and walk towards the oven and unfortunately, where Jeff was. Your senses are on edge as you pass by him. He doesn't do the slightest as you pass, so you let out a slight sigh of relief. The moment you reach the oven though, you feel your foot stumbling onto something, making you lose your balance and land on the floor. The pan leaves your hands and lands hard on the floor, ejecting some of the crepes on it. Jeff's laughter echoes inside the kitchen loudly, as you sit up and gather the fallen food from the ground, trying desperately to contain your anger. No, you can't slice him in half; Slenderman will kick you out. No, you can't beat him up to the point that he won't be able to speak; EJ will have to look after him then.

'Well, aren't ya going to do anything?' he says laughing hard.

'No.' you say as you stand up and put the crepes on the oven and the ones that fell on the floor on the trash, completely ignoring him and with your usual pokerface on.

The world around you blurs instantly and your back hits the wall hard, while something cold is pushed against your neck hard. You look up, only to see an enraged Jeff inches away from your face, his black eyes flashing with insanity and bloodlust. He has you pinned on the wall hard, leaving you no room to escape without a possible fight. The monster inside your head awakens and starts to growl loudly, making your ears ring hard, blurring your thoughts, but you try to push it away. You won't give him the satisfaction of battling him. So you breathe slowly, trying to cool your head down and remove your hands slowly from the back of your jeans, away from your knives. You won't fight him. Not today. Still, he is not in the same page as you and clearly the lust for a good fight has taken over his mind, making him smile even more, if that was even possible.

'Ya know what really gets on my nerves? Getting completely ignored by a f*cking wh*re. And you, b!tch have managed to make me mad.'

You swallow hard, trying to keep your cool and not react in any way, as you stare at him coldly.

'Why aren't ya reacting? Aren't ya mad? Huh? Aren't you f*cking mad?!' he yells and pushes the blade even harder on your neck.

You breathe calmly and try to focus on something else than tearing his throat open. Then, the thought you had from days ago flashes on your mind. You stare at his black eyes as he leans even closer, his voice hoarse and full of anger.

'Why aren't ya reacting when I f*cking mess with ya?! Ya never react, you f*cker! So tell me why!'

'Jeff.' You say, your voice controlled 'You're lonely, aren't you?'

This takes him by surprise.

His eyes widen even more and his head backs away a little, as he stares at you in complete shock. You feel the blade of the knife shake a little bit on your neck, but you continue to talk.

'You are always sitting by yourself even if all of the others are together. You never speak, unless someone speaks to you. It is clear that you want to interact with the rest of them, but still try to keep your distance. You wanna know what I think? I think that you are so lonely and hurt inside, that you are afraid to come closer to the others, in case you get your heart broken again. Still, you crave for someone to keep you some company. You have to learn that we are all on the same boat here. You try to act all tough and emotionless, but the only thing you really want is to reach out for someone, but you don't realize, there are people here that are able to help you.'

As you speak, his mouth opens a little bit in awe and slowly, he removes his knife and takes a step back, still looking at you in total surprise. But for you right now, he is an open book.

'You wanna know why I don't react when you mess with me?' you say and his jaw clenches once again. Still he makes no threatening move.

'Because I know how hard it is to be hurt and lonely. I have felt it deep inside my guts and I completely know how it feels.' You say calmly to him.

'Is everything alright _?' you hear a voice say and Masky walks inside the kitchen, his gaze falling at you and then at Jeff.

In response you give him a small smile 'Yeah, Jeff was just trying to snatch some crepes. Well they aren't ready yet.' You say, acting naturally and walking pass the two men, to prepare the second pan. Masky throws a serious look at Jeff, not buying completely your explanation, but Jeff just puts his knife away and walks back into the living room.

With Masky's help, you managed to finish earlier than you expected. The crepes were so good, that everyone gave you thumbs up. You had distributed them on every plate, so that everyone would have the same amount and served everyone, giving them their plates. You even gave Jeff one, smiling encouragingly to him, with him mumbling a very-so-faint thank you. After you had all eaten up, you grabbed a small blanket and enveloped yourself and Sally on the sofa, hugging her tightly and watching TV along with the others. After some point, she drifted into sleep and you kissed her forehead, closing your eyes too. The boys agreed in whispers not to bother you and let both of you sleep undisturbed, so they retreated to their rooms quietly.

The only one that was left behind though, was Jeff.

Rising from his armchair, he was about to walk to his room, when his never blinking gaze fell on you.

You were sleeping calmly, your characteristics relaxed and calm, making you look less and less like a Creepypasta under the faint light of the moon outside. Your (s/c) skin was illuminated majestically and your (h/l) (h/c ) hair were tangled around your face making you look like you were a doll that was brought to life. The blanket had slipped down, exposing your bare neck and hands that were hugging the little girl next to you with a sorrowful longing.

Jeff walked close to you and looked at your sleeping face.

How the f*ck did you dare to say all those things to him? How dare you f*cking think that he was lonely. He chose to do that out of his own free will. He wasn't lonely. No, not at all. So how dare you tell him all those things and think that you will go unpunished? Who the hell do you think you are?! You're just a plain f*cking girl with depression issues. So why did his mind go completely blank at your words? Why was he unable to react, not even to argue you? Why wasn't he able to slash your neck open, for the first time since he was turned? Just who the f*ck are you?

He growled silently.

'Don't ya think ya have me all figured out. There are things that will surprise ya.' He said.

Then, he sighed silently and placing his cold, white hands on the blanket, he pulled it upwards, so that it was covering your exposed skin, shielding you against the coldness of the night.

''Night.' He murmured and walked out of the living room, nodding to Smile to follow him on his room.

Little did he know, that you where just a moment away from completely drifting into sleep when he spoke and covered you and you had heard everything.

* * *

**_A/N: So what do you guys think? I'm so anxious on hearing your thoughts, so please make sure to leave a review! This was by far the hardest chapter in this story so far, so I'll be waiting for your reactions. With this done, we officially enter the main plot :P :D Stay awesome! Love ya all :D :D 3_**


	16. Chapter 15 Only A Bad Dream

_**A/N: Well, I couldn't wait too much until I uploaded the new chapter so here it is! Also, major Saw II spoilers ahead! You have been warned :P**_

* * *

**Chapter 15 Only A Bad Dream**

You couldn't help but feel yourself grow a little warmer towards Jeff after he covered you up last night. It was insane from your part and completely unreasonable, but after that little 'chat' you had in the kitchen and the pain you managed to feel in his voice when he spoke before covering you up, made your heart warm up a bit. Maybe he wasn't the complete ssh#le you thought he was. Maybe he was just misunderstood. And you couldn't really blame him for being that way.

The next morning found both you and Sally on the sofa, sleeping the best sleep you had in a really long time. EJ woke you both up, giving you a warm cup of coffee with plenty of sugar –just how you liked it- and a glass of milk for the little girl. When Sally went off to play, EJ sat beside you and you both chatted silently, discussing the resent results on one of your blood tests. Again, everything looked perfectly normal, leaving EJ more puzzled than ever and kind of disappointed. You tried to pacify him suggesting that next time, it would be a good opportunity for him to test you while drinking blood. Maybe this way, the blood consumption would trigger any reaction that would be considered peculiar. EJ found it a rather good idea and that it would surely trigger something, as you appeared to need blood the same way mortals needed water; for survival.

'So what do you say EJ? Wanna go on a hunt?' you suggested.

'This doesn-'

'Nope! No one's going anywhere tonight!' Toby announces as he walks inside the living room with the other proxies close behind and while posing as if he was a superhero.

'And why is that?' you ask, throwing him a pillow.

'Tonight's a movie-sleepover night kitty!' he announced, ticking more than usual and popping his neck, throwing the pillow back at you.

'Not again.' EJ exclaimed and threw his head back on the sofa.

'Movie night?'

'Every once a month we all gather to see a movie.' Masky explained.

'..L-last t-time…d-didn't go…so well…' Hoodie stuttered.

'Yeah, Toby got thrown out of the window by Jeff 'cause he couldn't stop talking and Masky tripped on a fallen piece of candy LJ left around, getting a bloody nose from the collision.' Ben grabbed the controller and turned a game on, jumping next to EJ on the sofa.

'Don't forget Slenderman yelling at us for destroying the living room too.' EJ commented.

'It was one hell of a night.' Jeff entered the room and threw himself on his armchair, turning it to face towards all of you.

You give him a sweet smile 'I can bet on it. Okay then' you say and turn to the others 'You had my attention, now you have my interest. How about I make the food and you prepare the room? We are quite many and I don't think we'll last without food.'

'Oh! Oh! Can I help too _?'

Slenderman walked inside the living room with Sally on his arms. The little girl beamed with delight at you, hoping she would get to spend more time with her big sister. You smiled brightly at her and agreed, as she slipped down from the man's arms and rushed towards you, shoving herself inside your arms lovingly. You closed her inside, kissing the top of her head lightly as EJ tickled her feet.

'If I find the living room in the state I found it last month, I'm going to cast you all out. Do you hear me?' Slenderman threatened, his voice booming on the close space.

'We promise we won't Slendy!' Ben reassured.

One by one, all of you agreed to keep the place just as it is. Something deep inside you gave you pictures of what they must have done to the room, one picture worse than the other. It was only logical for Slenderman to flip out if they were just a step away from tearing the place to the ground –you were quite sure though that they even hanged from the chandelier-. You reassured Slenderman that you would keep an eye out for the boys and he was quite sure that you were more than just able to beat them into pulp if they did something to the room. So, after lunch, you raised Sally on your arms and made your way inside the kitchen once again (I thought it would be good to show you the kitchen- kitchen ), just like yesterday.

'Here you go honey.' You say as you pass the apron from her head, tying it on her back 'I'll let you keep an eye to the cake. What do you say?' you smile to her, pulling your own apron over your head and pulling the ingredients on the counter.

'Can I put the ingredients in? Please _! Please, please, please!' She gives you the puppy eyes.

You laugh 'Of course honey.'

Spending some quality time with Sally could only help you. Every time she was around you, you could feel your insanity slowly vanishing away and your old, human self rising once again inside of you. It felt kind of good to feel normal again, even for a small period of time. Like your very own shelter among the sheer madness that had taken over your mind, allowing the monster to roam free inside of you most of the time. But when you were around Sally, you could smile and laugh happily once again. The pain and torture that takes over your whole body when you are alone, vanishes and you are free to enjoy life. Maybe it's not so bad here. Maybe you could, somehow and to some extent, replenish the loss of your family. Maybe you could have a family once again. A crazy, insane and dysfunctional, killer family.

One hour afterwards, you find yourself singing loudly along with Sally and dancing around as you prepared dinner.

'_Boom boom boom clap._' Sally sang merrily.

_'You're picture perfect blue.. Sunbathing under moon.. Stars shining as your bones illuminate.. First kiss just like a drug.. Under your influence.. You take me over you're the magic in my veins..This must be love! The sound in my heart..The beat goes on and on and on and on and-_'

'_Boom clap._'

_'You make me feel good..Come home to me come home to me now! The sound in my heart..The beat goes on and on and on and on and..You make me feel good..Come home to me come home to me…'_

Both of you sang on top of your lungs dancing around the kitchen. The boys hearing the noise you two made just left you enjoy yourselves, with Jeff and EJ making sure neither an eager Toby nor Ben would interrupt you. Slowly but steadily the whole house was starting to have a more happy vibe on it, with cheerful voices echoing around it. Who said that killers can't have fun, smile or sing? They can still tear you in pieces with a smile on.

'Okay Sally, go play with Ben.' You say as you put her down. The little girl ran out of the kitchen with her pink dress waving behind her from the speed.

'Hey _. Want help?' you look up and see a very awkward looking Jeff standing by the door, messing his burned black hair in uneasiness. He was unsure of offering to help and kind of used all his self control to try being friendly, but in the end took his chance, only to see you smile brightly at him.

'Hey Jeff. You can help me cut the vegetables if you want.' You say as you cut a yellow pepper in half.

He silently comes towards you, eyeing the now sliced pepper like it was a potential victim. You mentally laugh and give him the knife you were using. He begins to cut the pepper a little bit too carefully to be honest, while you grab a pan for the cake, starting buttering its surface. Your eyes are nailed at Jeff that looks like a fish out of water. It was obvious he hadn't done that before, but if his question was a rhetorical one and he didn't plan on helping you from the start, well, too bad for him. Think of it as your revenge for his behavior all this time. But, he doesn't complain at all as he continues his chore and you preparing the cake for the oven. Both of you soon fall in complete silence as you prepare the base for the pizza, a silence that is soon broken by Jeff.

'Say _. I heard Masky say that ya found one of your 'mice'. How did that f*cking happen?'

You just shrug 'I just happened to stumble on him on the street. If the cops hadn't got in the way I would have tasted his blood on the spot.'

'F*cking pests. These Pacmen in police suits in the town are f*cking annoying. They almost got me once.' He admits.

'Really? What did you do?' you ask.

'Lured them in and f*cking sent them to sleep. Ya should have seen their f*cking faces. I laughed for ages.'

'Well you were lucky then. They didn't leave me space to run. So the mouse got away.'

'Want me to hunt him down for ya?' he offered with a sly smile.

'Nah, thank you.' you smile back 'I can hunt him alone.'

'Ya know, I could teach ya some moves on hunting if ya like. Since ya suck at it.' His smirk is wide.

'You haven't seen me hunting. So we could end up with me teaching you.' you fight back.

'What'd ya say we go out for hunting. We'll see who's best. Loser admits defeat.'

'Oh, the bet is on Jeff the Killer.' You flash him a dangerous smile, insanity creeping on your mind.

'Bring it on Halloween.' He says and you see his eyes flash red.

'Oooooh, kittyyyyyy! Can you come here for a sec~?' you hear Toby calling for you.

You quickly dry your hands on a towel 'You keep cutting the vegetables.' You warn Jeff who scoffs and rolls his eyes. Walking inside the living room, at first you don't know either to yell at them or praise them. They have removed everything out of the way, including the sofa, Jeff's armchair and the coffee table and instead, they have spread pillows all over the place along with small mattresses and many blankets. The whole place looked like a shelter and many of the other Creepypasta were already lying down. You found Toby and Ben disagreeing on what movie you should watch. Toby voted for Halloween 1 and Ben for Saw II. But in the end, you voted for Saw II, leading Toby to pout and Ben to mock him, but as you explained, family massacres were NOT on your 'to see' list.

So when the food was ready and Jeff helped you carry it on the living room, you all sat down and started the movie. You were rather surprised when you noticed that you were placed right between Jeff and EJ, with the first one on your left and the other one on your right. Sally crawled her way in your arms and you hugged her tenderly as the two boys sat beside you. The movie shortly started and after about half an hour, you were sensing Jeff's anger towards a non-stopping, talking Toby, while the protagonists where currently on their second trap with the furnace. He was loudly saying that the man inside the furnace was a total ssh*%e since he didn't even see the knob that turned the gas off and thus was cooked alive, but after you threw him one of the pillows and hitting him straight on the head, he finally shut it.

But when the Needle Pit came on, you were the one yelling towards the TV for the injustice of throwing someone else inside, while you grabbed another slice of pizza for Sally. Just as the policeman finally had his sanity broken and beat up Jigsaw, you already felt your eyes growing heavy and had rested your head on EJ's lap right beside you with him towering over you, while you had stretched your legs on Jeff's own, with him resting his arms on them. Sally was already sleeping, gently resting against your tummy.

When the movie ended, you all agreed that it was awesome. All of them started lying down on their spots. You lied down on your pillows, resting Sally inside your arms, while EJ took his mask out and placed it beside him and Jeff pulled his sleeping mask on and rested heavily on his pillows. All of you mumbled goodnights to one another and you finally closed your eyes, breathing out heavily.

Quickly, you drifted inside a dreamless sleep.

It was just you wandering once again inside the absolute darkness. You looked around you and tried to walk out of it, only to discover that it was endless and completely void. At some point though, you started feeling something heavy and warm against your back. It was so tight that you somehow felt uneasy from the warmness. And as if that wasn't enough, your left hand felt heavy, like it was pressed against something heavy. You tried to shake them both off, but nothing happened.

Uneasily, you opened your eyes.

You immediately realized why you felt so uneasy. EJ had hugged you tightly from behind, burying you inside his arms, with his head resting inside your hair, his light breath falling on the bare skin of your neck. On the other side, your left hand was almost crushed, as Jeff had hugged it with all his power, resting his head on your open palm and breathing lightly, murmuring faintly. You smiled to yourself and being very careful not to wake them up, you released yourself and comfortable once again, you rested on your pillows, closing your eyes once again.

_You were walking on the main highway of your hometown._

_The roads were completely empty, without the faintest indication that any living soul was near. The cars were completely empty, parked beside the sidewalk, patiently waiting for their owners. The various and different shops that were along the way were closed up tight and dark, almost ready for their owners to open them up and welcome the new customers that would make their way inside of them. You breathed out heavily. The sun had just barely made his way on the distant horizon, gracefully enlightening the forest and the small town that was located inside of them, with his faint sunlight falling on every surface, giving you the feeling like it was a late evening, with the only difference that there was no one on the road. Everything smelled of rain and soil around you, while the air was moist and clear, with the complete absence of mist. You breathed out once again and wiped your bloody knife on your clothes. That would mark the last victim for tonight. A man, barely over twenty years old. His blood had the faint taste of roses, making you take your time to indulge yourself in it. You continued to walk down the road, towards the lavish forest. The others would be waiting for you on the Mansion. You had agreed for you to return earlier, but it had taken you longer than expected._

_So you made your way towards the forest._

_'_'_

_You spinned around immediately._

_It was an almost-not-even-audible voice. You heard it coming from right behind you, breathing out your name just beside your ear, ever-so-silently. All alarms on your head went off, but as you turned, nothing but the empty road was behind you. Your heart beat loudly inside your chest and your breathing became lighter and faster. Someone was watching you._

_There!_

_Inside the shadows of an alleyway, something moved!_

_You ignored it immediately and turned, walking towards the forest. If you just went inside of it, you would be safe. You would be in Slenderman's territory and nothing would harm you in any way. As you walked hastily towards it, you saw the shadows around you begin to move. The closer you would get towards the forest, the faster the shadows would move._

_'_!' '_

__' '_  
__'_

_'_'_

_'SHUT UP!' you yelled furiously, trying desperately to ignore them, but their loud voices clouded up your mind._

_'_'_

_'_'_

_'_'_

_Now the shadows had turned into people. You saw them out of the corner of your eye, gently flowing out of the shadows and starting walking along the road, and dangerously close towards you, with insane smiles on their faces, that send shivers down your spine. Their inhuman laughter and voices sounded like heavy bells inside your mind, making you want to cover your ears and start to scream._

_'_...'_

_'_'_

'_!'

_'JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!' you scream towards them, covering your ears and stopping on your tracks. Tears were rolling down your face. You just wanted all this to end. Why can't they just leave you alone._

'_.'

'_WHAT DO YOU WANT?!' you scream and turn, only to see a girl, just around your age, standing right behind you._

_Her eyes were completely black, with only the black sclera being seen, no iris at all. She had blonde, curly hair and a perfect, curvy body. Her neck was completely cut open, with blood dripping down, but she appeared to be smiling insanely to you, a smile that reached her ears. But the most terrifying thing of her was the open wound she had on her chest, as her heart had been torn out of her chest violently. The empty hole terrified you, making you scream on top of your lungs, only for her hand to fall hard on your face, making you turn and fall on the ground heavily. Before you had the chance to react, four more people surround you. Their laughter pounding on your ears, as you tried with all your might to make your way away from them, only to be kicked back. There was something hauntingly murderous about them, as if they were insanity with blood and bones and in a way they were all different. Still they had only two characteristics alike, other than their insanity. The same black eyes and the same hole where their hearts should be._

_'Leave me alone! Let me go!' you screamed desperately. They started kicking you and laughing at you so much, that you were unable not only to defend yourself, but also to cover your ears to cut the noise. It was driving you insane and you felt your sanity slowly draining away as your attackers laughed and hit you more and more, constantly calling your name._

_'_'_

_'_'_

"_'

_'GO AWAY!'_

_They grabbed your legs and hands, trying to keep you still, as they turned you over so that you could look on their faces. You screamed and tried to free yourself, but every attempt fell on the void. The blonde girl pinned your shoulders down; another girl with brown hair made sure you weren't able to move your lower half, by holding you down as well. Their faces gazed upon your screaming and crying one, with black liquid coming out their mouths as they all smiled brightly at you. The two boys made sure your feet couldn't move. And all of them said the same thing over and over again._

_'_'_

_'_'_

_'_'_

_'_'_

_'Leave me alone! Don't hurt me please! I'm begging you!'_

_'We're here _'_

_'We found you now….'_

_'No need to worry'_

_'_'_

'_ wake up.'

_Then, you saw another boy walking up at you. He was tall, with raven black hair falling loosely over his shoulders and very pale skin. His eyes were also black and he was around your age as well, with the same hole on his chest, which reached his back, leaving an empty void where his heart once was and allowing you to see from the other side._

_'Hello _.' He said._

_'NO! GET AWAY!'_

'_ you have to wake up!'

_'At last we meet, my sweet, sweet _.' He smiled and insane smile to you._

_'NOOOOO!' your eyes pop open._

Immediately, you see black orbs with no eyelids and right beside them, empty eye sockets. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding, the moment you recognize Jeff and EJ leaning over you with worry painting their faces. Jeff was holding your shoulders down with power a task that seemed easier than it was, while EJ the rest of your body, sitting on top of you to deprive you from moving. You were covered in cold sweat and breathing heavily as if you had ran a marathon.

'EJ….Jeff…?' you manage to choke out.

'Everything is okay _.' EJ murmurs kindly.

'Ya're okay.' Jeff reassures.

Looking around you as they both let you go, you see all the others sleeping peacefully on their pillows around the room. You were safe. You were in Slender Mansion. There was no threat around. You were home. You fall back into your pillows, breathing heavily as the boys lied down once again beside you, their worried eyes nailed on you.

'T-thank you.' you mumble wearily.

'It was only a nightmare _. Don't be scared. It's over now; you are safe.' EJ said, pulling his pillows closer to you.

'Go to sleep doll. It was only a dream.' Jeff smiles at you.


	17. Chapter 16 There Will Be Blood

**_~~~~Trigger Warning: Heavy violence, gore and torture up ahead. You have been warned~~~~_**

* * *

**Chapter 16 The Will Be Blood**

_…__Vengeance is mine, and retribution_  
_ In due time their foot will slip; _  
_For the day of their calamity is near _  
_And the impending things are hastening upon them…_  
~_Deuteronomy 32:35_

* * *

The next day passed fast, as if someone has set all the clocks to move faster. Your mind was occupied with the dream you had the previous night, a dream that sent shivers down your spine and made your mind always revolve around it, causing you to be constantly absent minded and jumpy, since you paid no attention whatsoever around you. The others had noticed your peculiar behavior and tried to find out what happened to make you like that, but your lips were once again sealed and no word came from you. This applied though, only to the half of the household, as the other half had the fun of their lives as they hid in various places and pulled pranks at you, only to laugh at your scared face. Especially Ben and Toby were having the fun of their lives, until Jeff noticed their little plan and kept and eye on them, growling slowly every time they were about to prank you again and keeping you from having a heart attack.

As the others were talking though, you managed to catch that the Slenderman household was waiting for three more members to arrive. Christmas were just around the corner and the ones that were absent for various reasons were now coming back so that they could celebrate all together. Slenderman had specifically informed you that there was no need to worry and the ones coming were meaning no harm to anyone inside the house, so politeness was mandatory. In your return, you simply announced to him that tonight, you would be going out for hunting down the mouse. Since you were able to recognize his scent, it would be easier for you now, than ever before, to locate and eliminate him. In your words, the faceless man sighed loudly and said that due to your last visit in town, police were on their guard and any Creepypasta that wanted to hunt would go out in pairs, just to be safer. So he said that he would acquire one of the others to accompany you, just in case. You were a little bit irritated that he was checking you again, but since last time was entirely your fault, you agreed with a heavy heart. He, seeing your irritation, tried to pacify you saying that it would be good for you to be lead on by someone that had more experience in hunting than you, and he was sure that if you obeyed now, in the very near future, he would be sure that you would be safe. In the end of the day, you were one of his daughters and he wanted you to be safe.

His kind words managed to calm you down a little bit and you flashed him a tired smile, agreeing with him in the end. After your little chat, you went straight to your room, pulling out the second hoodie Hoodie had given you and pulling your other shirt off, you started to get ready. You threw your other clothes (that were Hoodie's also) on the bed and pulled up the spare pair of jeans and the hoodie. You raised the shirt a little bit on the back and carefully placed your beloved knives on your lower back, pulling the heavy fabric over them, completely hiding them. As you are pulling your (h/l) (h/c) hair up on a bob, you hear commotion from downstairs, like people are yelling to each other.

You sigh to yourself and choose to totally ignore it.

Then, a loud thud is heard and the door to your room bursts open with power. Instinctively, you jump back and reaching for your knives, you throw one of them straight into the open door, before you have a chance to let your brain process things. A white hand flashes and grabs the knife in midair, before it was able to land straight in the intruders' face.

'What a f*cking stupid way to welcome your visitors.' An obviously irritated voice says and you see the hand lowering, revealing Jeff behind it.

'Why the f*ck did you kick my door?!' you yell at him furiously, standing up and abandoning your attack position.

He rolls his eyes and leans on the door frame 'I was too damn tired to use my hand, so it was the only other way doll. Also, Slendy told me to come with you t'night.' He flashes you a smug smile as he plays with your knife.

You sigh and walking to him, you grab your knife 'Just don't get on my way. I'll be hunting down the mouse.' You say as you once again tuck the knife on your waist.

He lets out a sinister laugh 'Why the hell should I get in your way? I'm too awesome for that.'

You roll your eyes 'That's what I'm afraid of.' You say as you storm past him to the corridor. He just chuckles and follows you close behind as you go down the stairs. From the windows you can clearly see that it's already late at night and the moon shines brightly on the clear sky, with a faint red tint on it. You smile brightly when you notice it. The perfect night for murder isn't it?

But your attention is shortly distracted by a small commotion that is coming from the living room. You stop on your tracks and Jeff walks beside you, smirking widely as he also gazes in the living room. There, are two girls standing in the middle of the room. And they are both so beautiful, it's almost breathtaking.

The first one has middle length, chocolate brown, wavy hair that reaches her shoulders and is cut in various lengths. Her face is oval, with a beautiful light skin color. Her eyes remind you of a cat, with the luxurious green that is eminent and the slit shaped pupils. Well, to be honest, that applied for only one of her eyes, as in the place of the second one, is a clock. Her lips are full, with stitches on each edge of her mouth. She was wearing a black pair of pants, with matching boots, accompanied by a white sleeveless shirt and a long-sleeved blue jacket, along with black fingerless gloves. Her hunting knife was protruding from her pocket discreetly. She was leaning on the wall, watching silently the scene that was unraveling in front of her, completely ignorant to the constant stares she was getting from Toby, who, for the first time since you know him, is completely silent, leaning on the wall opposite the new girl. Under his goggles you can literally see his eyes ready to roll out of their sockets in amazement, while his ticking is worse than ever, with his neck cracking and popping literally every passing second. Masky was keeping an eye on him from a distance, but he was behaving rather well.

The other girl though, was not as silent and reserved as the first one and was in the middle of the room, yelling loudly at Ben and EJ for something that you couldn't quite understand and she was teasing Sally, pinching her cheeks. You could only see her back, and what caught your attention was her silk long black hair that reached her waist. She was wearing a short white dress and a black jacket with a hoodie, matched with black ballerina shoes.

'Be careful doll.' Jeff whispered lightly to you as you both walked over to them, his eyes flashing with an eerie glow.

Sally was complaining about the girl pinching her, but the moment she laid her eyes to you '_!' she exclaimed and freeing herself, ran to you 'Jane keeps pinching me! It hurts!' she whined to you as you caressed her hair tenderly.

'Well well well, what do we have here? Another b!tch joins us weirdoes?' the black haired girl said as she turned towards you. Her face was also really beautiful, with sharp characteristics and full black lips. She had big eyes with no iris. Just the black sclera. Her voice was very woman-like and alluring.

You push Sally behind you as you look at her dead serious 'Refrain from using these words in front of Sally.' You warn.

'Oh really?' she says and walks up to you 'What are you gonna do about that b!tch?'

'That's enough Jane.' Jeff warns, stepping in front of you, hiding you half from Jane's view.

'_ these are Jane the Killer and Clockwork. Girls, this is Halloween, or _.' EJ introduces them.

'So YOU are the famous Halloween. You don't look like much. I bet I can beat you up anytime.' Jane laughed at you and made a move towards you, only to be stopped by Jeff.

'I would like to see you try.' You answer provocatively.

'Well someone is surely cocky.' She says and pushes you with her hand on the shoulder.

'Jane how about you stap being your usual sl*tty self and get back before I beat you up?'

'Shut the f*ck up Jeffery. This is between me and her.' She snarls at him 'Let's see ya now Halloween. I can beat you up into pulp.'

She makes another threatening move but Jeff gets in the way, growling at her. Before you can react though, her fist lands on Jeff's cheek before either one of you can react. The impact is so big that sends him flying on the floor beside the two of you, crashing loudly down. Jane laughs her heart out, while Jeff is still taken aback from the surprise and your eyes are nailed on him.

'Hahahahaha look at him. You're pathetic Jeff. You used to be harder to beat up. How about you b!tch, are you the same as the crooked man over there?' she says laughing her heart out.

To the complete surprise of everyone in the room, you start laughing also. You laugh and laugh and laugh, your voice echoing in room as it grows silent. Tears of joy run down your face as you laugh your heart out also.

'What's so funny b!tch?' Jane asks you, obviously irritated.

You continue laughing as you turn towards her.

'Well' you manage to say between your laughter.

Before she is able to realize what's going on, your face grows deadly serious, with the sanity switch turning inside your mind instantly. Your hand flashes and grabs her hard by the neck, squeezing with all your power, choking her and raising her some inches from the ground, as you now look at her with a murderous aura filling your every pore. She struggles to free herself but your grasp is steely.

'You come inside _MY_ house and dare to harm _MY_ family! First Sally and now Jeff. You b!tch must surely have a death wish.' She struggles to breathe but you continue 'But don't worry, witches and ghosts are singing for you.' you say and tighten your grip, while she is already starting to lose consciousness 'That will teach you not to mess with _MY_ family, you wh*re.'

Your ears are ringing loudly, cutting off any other sound around you, as your head tilts to the right and your eyes tighten, as you watch consciousness slipping away from the murderous woman.

'_ this is enough.' Slenderman's voice pounds on your ears, like static noise.

You eyes open wide with surprise and your grip loosens, leading Jane to fall on the floor heavily, coughing loudly and desperately trying to breathe as Clockwork rushes to her aid and you take a step back, noticing that Jeff is laughing his heart out on the floor and Slenderman that is standing in front of the stairs, isn't happy at all, with his aura being so intimidating, that you immediately feel threatened and avoid his stare by looking down.

'I believe I told you to be polite _.' Slenderman crosses his arms on his chest.

You simply avoid his gaze and look down, but feel a small breeze passing beside you.

'Jane started it Slender. It wasn't _'s fault.' EJ was standing his ground in front of you, stepping up and defending you.

'Yeah, the chick went wild again and messed with _ first.' Jeff states as he stands up.

'Is that true Jane?' Slenderman asks, his intimidating aura subsiding.

'Yeah.' Jane admits 'I was just messing with her. I like her though, she has b lls.' She admits to your utter surprise.

You turn and look at her in suspicion, but she and Clockwork only smile at you. Well that's a really odd way to get to know someone…

You are brought back to reality by Jeff speaking at you.

'I ain't have all night _. Let's go.'

Both of you exit the house calmly, you kissing Sally goodbye and Jeff putting his hands on his pockets, walking nonchalantly out the garden, not minding the cold at all. On the contrary, you are slowly but steadily, feeling the cold take its toll on you. Sure you are wearing Hoodie's hoodie and an extra shirt under it, but the skies are clear tonight which only means more chilling cold for you. You sigh and pull your hood up, crossing your hands on your chest, trying desperately to warm yourself up, while walking behind Jeff, who doesn't seem to have noticed anything. For a really long while you walk in total silence, with him just whistling an old rock song and you following him close behind through the woods. Since he isn't able to run as fast as you, you can't run either, since he would be left behind. And carrying him is out of the friggin' question.

'So Jeff, what's new?' you ask after what seemed like an eternity.

He turns towards you 'What the heck are you asking?'

'Well, since you obviously can't stop talking, I thought to say the first thing that came into my mind and interrupt you.' you mock him.

He scoffs at you 'Talking while that son of a b!tch Zalgo might be around, isn't a smart thing to do doll.'

'If he was, I would have heard him.' You fight him back.

'Of course you would. Cause you're a f*cking radar in chick's body or something.' He continues to walk, back turned towards you.

'I take much pride in my enhanced senses thank you very much.' You stick your tongue out mockingly.

'But when it comes to hand-to-hand, you are as lousy as Hoodie.'

'Well, I can't be good at everything smart ss.' You say.

He turns at you, his face trying to be serious, but the carved smile didn't help too much 'You're a goddamn killer _. You must be able to take your victims down by force. Surprise won't always help you.' he says and comes to a stop. Looking behind him, you can see the trees clear up and the first houses make their appearance.

'Slenderman may take pride in your evasive abilities, but that doesn't apply in every case doll. Slenderman and the rest of us won't be around every time you save your pretty ss.' he states.

You pass by him entering the town premises with your head held high 'You shouldn't be looking at my pretty ss Jeff.' You tease him, a huge smile spreading on your face.

'I was f*cking not!' he protests furiously.

'Just kidding Jeff. Don't take things too seriously.' You look at him laughing.

'You still are f*cking annoying you know that?' he growls coming beside you.

You just shrug 'Annoying is my middle name Jeff. Let's hurry.' You say and start walking towards the direction of the place you had fought with the mouse. Both you and Jeff walk side by side, hands on the pockets and hoods pulled up, hiding your faces in the shadows, constantly looking around you for possible disturbances. Luckily, the road is empty for now but still, you stay close to one another, just in case.

In a very short time, you were in the exact spot you had tackled the mouse on the ground. You could clearly smell every single aroma from the humans that had passed from there since then, and it was harder than expected to manage to catch his scent.

'Wait on the side Jeff, it won't take long.' You advise him.

'I wasn't going to do anything either way.' he simply shrugs and leans on the wall opposite.

You close your eyes and try to focus. In the distance, you can hear a couple arguing inside their house. Their window is open and their voices echo in the distant road. Somewhere near to you, a car turns into a corner, thankfully away from you. You can hear the faint breathing of many people around you, carefully tucked inside their beds, with dreams and nightmares taking over their relaxed minds. But all these are just unnecessary disturbances that kept you away from your original goal. You exhale and slowly inhale. A kaleidoscope of aromas blurs your senses the moment you take in the breath, making your mind grow dizzy and your mouth water from the heavenly-like smell of their blood coursing through their veins as their hearts pumped it more and more. You are so loudly taken aback, that your mind goes completely numb and your body swings front and back, making Jeff take a step forward in order to catch you if you fell, but just then, your eyes pop open, looking on the distant horizon further down the street.

'Found him.' You simply state to the never-blinking killer.

'Just like that?' he asks puzzled.

'Well yeah. I had his scent, so the only thing I had to do is track it only once. What did you expect?' you say as once again, you start walking down the sidewalk, with you leading the way this time.

'I don't know, maybe a little more effort?' he looks down at you calmly.

'Sorry to disappoint you. It doesn't work this way.' you shrug.

'For a radar, you never seize to amaze me doll. So you know where this f*cker is?' he readjusts his hood.

'Well not exactly. We are only following his scent right now, so I don't really know where it will lead us. Hopefully, we'll end up in his house.' You say.

'Let's hope you didn't drag me here for nothing.' He shoves you with his shoulder.

'Hey! I wasn't the one that told you to come along you kn-'

Someone grabs you hard by the shoulders and the whole world swirls around you. Your vision blurs briefly and your back hits against something hard. You blink away your blurring and try to make your eyes adjust to the sudden darkness. When you manage to see clearly, you realize that you were pushed inside a dark alleyway, against the wall. Jeff was towering above you, his body mere inches away from yours as he has trapped you between him and the wall, his hands on each side of your head and his head turned towards the road on your left side.

'What the f*ck are yo-'

'Shhhhh, don't make a sound doll.' he hushes you leaning his head close to yours, dangerously close.

Your eyes open wide with surprise and a really deep shade of red spreads on your cheeks as your mind goes completely numb and empty. What the hell is he doing? Why the f*ck is he so close? You're going to cut him into cute little pony pieces and feed his organs to EJ.

From his side, Jeff is able to see that you had visibly tensed up and that you were looking at him like you were ready to slice him in half, but the red color that had spread on your cheeks was something more for him to just tease you about it endlessly. You looked so desperate, like a fish out of its waters. This only made him want to tease you more.

Your hands were almost touching your knives, when something made you realize why Jeff shoved you in there; a police car passed by you on the street, its lights turned on to take a look on the streets. By the way Jeff had trapped you, his body completely shielding both of you, making it look like you were just another regular couple making out. You didn't know what was worse; being found out or pretending to be Jeff's girlfriend….?

The moment you heard the car turn on a corner, you violently shoved Jeff away from you.

'What the f*ck where you thinking?! You d*%cheb g!' you yell at him, still blushing like crazy.

'What? It was the only way to hide us quickly.' He raises his hands in surrender, but the cocky smile never leaves his lips.

'Haven't you heard of a persons' personal bubble?! Don't go pushing people against the wall like that!' you yell furiously, turning and hitting the road once again.

'Are you mad doll?' he purrs cockily, catching up with your paste quickly.

'F*ck you Jeff.'

'Oh c'mon now, don't be b!tchy.' he grins.

'F*ck you.'

You continue your little game with him trying to make you talk and you only cursing at him for quite a little while, while you wander around the town, following your sense of smell and the aroma of the murderer, with the scent taking you further and further on the city's suburbs, until you were literally walking beside the dark forest. If you exclude the fact that Jeff was trying to make you talk by annoying you –he had obviously taken lessons from Toby- he didn't complain once and followed you close behind, until, in the very end, you reached a small house.

It was your typical small wooden house that was found on every small town. It was a two storey house, with the second floor in the same shape as the wooden roof. It had large, white windows and a huge balcony that reached the main door. It looked like your usual house, the only difference being that it was completely dark and various junk and old car parts were dropped here and there in the large yard carelessly, turning the otherwise beautiful house in a complete junk yard.

'Is this where the mouse is?' Jeff asks quietly beside you.

'Yeah. The whole place stinks of his aroma. Let's find a way in.'

Both of you circle the house, checking both if anyone was possibly looking at you and for a possible way in. The whole place looks abandoned and neglected, but you can hear two faint heartbeats coming from the inside of the house. After half an hour, you hear Jeff wolf-whistling at you and rush to his side. Apparently, one of the windows wasn't locked up too well, so with a little effort from the black-haired man, it is now wide open. He helps you up and then follows you inside the house.

Carefully standing up inside the house, you find yourselves inside a large living room that is in the same wide space as the kitchen. It is quite well kept in comparison to the outside. Tip-toeing to your right, there was a large wooden staircase that leads to the bedrooms and the rest of the house. Thankfully, the wood under your feet didn't make a single sound, as you both went up, careful to hear any sounds that would indicate that someone was awake.

Walking up, you find yourselves on a really small corridor. There are two doors; one on your left and one on your right.

'I'll take the right one, you take the other one. Make sure any phones are disconnected and the windows are closed before you proceed to the mouse. We don't want them alerting anyone.' Jeff whispers ever-so-lightly and nods to the door, taking out his knife.

'We must make sure who is where.' You say.

Jeff slowly opens the door, making absolutely no sound while turning the doorknob and opens the door just enough for you to peek inside. There, beside the door, is a large double bed. The man that is lying on it had grey hair and his face was almost altered by the years and ages, as he appeared somewhat over sixty years old. Standing back, you nod to Jeff, who smiles even wider at you and proceeds to the room, while you go on the other side of the corridor.

As you raise your hand to turn the doorknob, you notice that your hand is shaking a little bit. You squeeze your fingers around the cold, iron knob and take a deep breath, turning it lightly. The aroma of the killer comes out of the room in a large wave of air, making you let out a small breath you didn't know you were holding to begin with. You weren't nervous; you couldn't possibly be nervous right? Opening the door just enough to walk inside, you notice that the room is completely dark. The only light comes from a street lamp outside, lighting up just enough for a human to see; not that darkness affected you in particular. You walk inside and close the door lightly behind you, taking in your surroundings. On your right and right in the middle of the room, there was a large double bed, where a man, around 23 years old was sleeping peacefully, completely unaware to his impending death coming closer and closer and carefully tucked under the heavy blankets. Beside the bed on both sides there were nightstands. On your left, there was a closet. The only window right across from you was shielded like someone had made sure it wouldn't open, not even if God Himself was outside of it.

Walking slowly and carefully, being careful not to make a single sound, you walk up to the left side of the bed, reaching your hand out for the small phone that was placed there. Slowly, you unplug it, cutting the mouse off of any means of contacting others.

You slowly make your way to the other side of the bed, where the sleeping figure is lying. Your orange eyes glow faintly in mid-light, as your paranoia and insanity are slowly taking over you, as the beast inside your head is taking control over your body, snarling furiously and threatenly. You can feel your heart pounding loudly inside your chest, ready to burst from the excitement at any given moment. And the killer in front of you has absolutely no idea that you are so close to him. Hell, if he knew he wouldn't be sleeping so peacefully. No, he would be running around screaming for help as you would be slashing his neck open, allowing his ruby red blood to paint the walls and make beautiful patterns on it. God, what you wouldn't give to slash his neck open right now! But no! You can't end his life that easily. You have to make him pay for what he did to your family. To your loyal father. To your kind mother. To your adorable little sister, whose smile always brightened up your day. You have to make him pay slowly….and painfully. And may God have mercy on your soul, you're going to enjoy this to the fullest.

Carefully and with your gaze nailed on him, you climb on top of his sleeping figure, making sure he wouldn't be waking up from the movement. Grabbing the pillow next to him, you carefully tear two sizable lines of cloth. You were lucky that he was sleeping facing upwards and the newly formed plan on your head would work just fine. Slowly taking his hands, you tie them one by one on the headboard of the bed. Then, you proceed to remove his covers from him. He stirs uneasily, but you only smile wider and wider at his smallest movement.

Now he is done.

He is tied up on the bed and completely to your mercy to do as you please. But it won't be fun if he is sleeping right?

You bend over to him, bringing your lips just beside his ear.

'_Ohhh, little mouseeeee. Wakey wake._' You purr in his ear, seductively and with insanity dripping from every vibe of your voice.

He stirs, but doesn't wake up.

You trace his torso with one of your knives, moving the cold blade up and down on his sleeping shirt '_Ohhhhh little mouseeeee. Time for you to wake up.'_

His eyes finally flinch and open. For a moment, he doesn't realize what is going on, so you only smile widely and insanely at him, low chuckles coming from deep inside your chest.

And then he screams.

Loudly and clearly, his scream tears the silence of the night in two, making you laugh even more and even louder, completely covering his desperate screams for help. Not that there as someone there to help him in any way.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHERE DID YOU FIND ME?'

'_Oh, come on little mouse.' _You graze the cold knife on his cheek, smiling at him like a cat '_It was only natural for me to find you….after all you didn't really thought that you would go unpunished right?'_

'GET AWAY FROM ME! HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY B!TCH! HEEEELP!'

You place your hand on his mouth, preventing him from yelling for the time being, as you lower yourself near his face, smiling crazily at him, with your insanity giving a red tint on your eyes '_Now now, why are you yelling? Don't you wanna have fun with me like the first time? In any case, there is no one that can help you now….You're in my domain and I intend of having fun to the fullest. After all, your buddies are next!'_

He lets out another penetrating scream, but you only laugh. And laugh. And laugh insanely.

_'__You know, I was told that if you pull unimportant organs out of a human, it takes him days to die!' _you smile at him while licking one of your knives provocatively, with him looking at you with tears running from his eyes '_Shall we put the theory to the test my mouse?'_

* * *

_'__WITCHES AND GHOSTS ARE SINGING! TRICK AND KILL!'_

* * *

Blood.

The luxurious, ruby red liquid that circulates through the veins inside the human body, all proceeding on coming through and filter through the most important organ inside the human body; the heart. Oh, how much you loved seeing blood. You loved seeing it, smelling it, tasting it, sensing it, hearing it. Everything about it was just so breathtaking, that it made shivers go down your spine and an insatiable hunger to arise inside your mind. You lived to taste blood. You lived only to consume this red liquid that is both the bringer of life and the bringer of death.

The monster inside your head was purring loudly, satisfied by the amount of blood and death that it had inflicted for one night.

It was like you had gone crazy all over again; like that single time inside the black lake, where the bloodlust had completely taken over you.  
Just like that time, this time you lost control again. You indulged yourself inside the lust and the insatiable craving you had, a feeling of hunger that was fatally intertwined with the craving for taking revenge for your family's death. You had finally found one of the people responsible and you had finally avenged your family to a small part. Their lives may never come back, but their souls will rest in peace since the revenge is starting to take place.

When you moved away from the now cold and unmoving body of the killer, his chest was hanging wide open for the whole world to see, while numerous of his organs were taken out and his heart was slashed open. The whole room resembled the scenes of any splatter movie out there, with blood covering everything inside of it. As well as you also.

Currently, you were writing on the wall to give a small warning to the others.

'_Witches and ghosts are singing; Trick and Kill!'_

_'1/6'_

_'I'm coming for you.'_

'There will be blood.'

_'Be afraid! Be very afraid!'_

'Wow! You surely had fun with the dude _.' Jeff whistled in amazement, leaning against the door frame and looking at you.

You turn and smile widely at him, a smile that is so insane that would scare anyone on its path 'That's what they'll get for messing with me.'

'You never seize to amaze me doll. Let's go now though, it's almost dawn.' He says and passes his hand on your bloody shoulders, while you both smile with insanity.

'You know, I can give you great tips on killing.' He smirks as you walk inside the forest.

'I'm all ears Jeff.'


	18. Chapter 17 The Human Experience

**Chapter 17 The Human Experience**

_All I ever wanted was to reach out and touch another human being not just with my hands but with my heart._

― Tahereh Mafi, Shatter Me

* * *

As you and Jeff were walking once again inside the forest, making your way back at the mansion, you were slowly feeling your maniacal paroxysm that had gotten over you as you killed one of your family killers subside to the fullest. You couldn't lie to yourself; it felt something a little more than just amazing to feel the life draining from inside of him and you being the reason for that. It kind of felt like justice was served once again. Now your existence in this world was justified, as you were completing at last the cause that brought you back from the dead and kept you in the living world. Revenge was the only thing that was even stronger than death it seemed. Though, you couldn't really tell if you died or not, as your heart was continuing to beat as it seemed. Now, as every piece of the puzzle of your family's murder was falling in place, you were sure that their souls would finally rest in peace.

And you were happy. At least they would be happy up there. You would never be able to meet them again, since your Creepypasta nature was giving you an immortal life, but it was a small price to pay because right from the start, you chose this path; and the path to revenge comes with consequences.

Still though, just looking at Jeff that was listing all possible ways to kill someone and have fun with it and thinking of all the others back into the Mansion, you couldn't help but feel that even your broken and tortured soul had somewhere she belonged. And you were content with that. You had lost your family, but somewhere along the lines, you've found another one. And you were something more than just content with that.

You disagreed with Jeff on another possible attack way, as you squeezed the mobile phone inside your hoodie pocket.

Leaving the killer's house, you had made sure to snatch any little thing that would lead you to the others also. Unfortunately, nothing was there to be found, except this little mobile phone that was saved from your outrage as you tore the room down. It wasn't much, but at least it would help you find a lead for the moment. It appeared though, that the man sleeping in the room across the killer's, was in fact his father. Jeff had taken care of him long before the screams started and in a way, you were happy for that. Dying while listening to your child's screams was not a good way to go, no matter what the child had done.

'Hey _, what'tcha thinking?' Jeff turned towards you, his face growing serious as he pushed away some branches. He had noticed that you had stayed silent for a while now, which triggered his curiosity.

'Nothing much. Just, how I'm going to track the others down with this.' You say and show the mobile to him.

His eyes fall on the small device and he smiles 'We'll think of a way. Don'tcha worry.'

That was when you were in front of the mansion gates. Jeff went in the garden first and you were about to follow him, when you heard someone laughing. You came to an abrupt stop and looked around you, your eyes scanning the dark forest. There was nothing to be seen, but you would swear that you heard something.

Jeff noticed you 'What is it _?' he asked, suddenly on guard. He knew that if you sensed something, there was something.

It took you some seconds to answer him 'I think I heard someone laughing.' You say, your eyes still looking inside the dark.  
Then it all happened too quickly for you to understand.

There was a small 'poof' from right behind you and two sturdy arms wrapped around you immediately, pulling you in the air as an insane laughter sounded beside your ear, deafening you. From your fright, the scream drowned on your neck, but you eyes still popped open.

'Lemme take you to the carnival cutie!' a hoarse male voice said to your ear.

Jeff that had went on attack mode as soon as the creature grabbed you, relaxed in these words and sighed irritably 'Let her go LJ.'

Obviously, they knew each other. And obviously, you didn't really care.

You held your body still and with a swift move, you slid from inside his arms, falling to the ground. Grabbing your knives, you turned swiftly and slashed the man on the chest, tearing his clothes and giving him two sizable slashes that allowed his black blood to drip down.

'DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME CREEP.' You scream as you look at him for the first time.

He was tall, way taller than you, maybe as tall as Slenderman. He had black, saggy hair that fell just below his ears and icy-grey eyes. He was dressed in a clown full-costume, with a noticeable lack of any color other than black and white, while his nose was….what the heck is that?...a sting? Yeah, let's go with that. His arms were obviously longer than that of a human's, but they appeared to change their length at the clown's wish.

He took a few steps back, looking at the slashes on his chest and laughing insanely.

'Hahahahahahahaha Jeff, I think we found your female version ahahahahahahaha.'

'Shut the h#ll up LJ. _ this is Laughing Jack, but call him LJ.' Jeff groaned.

The monochrome clown straightened up, giving you a grin that could easily match Jeff's 'Hello fair lady! Hahahahaha! I'm honored to meet you! Hahahahahahaha.'

'I'm Halloween. But you can call me _.'

'Ahaaaaaa! So you are the notorious psycho Halloween! Hahahahaha. You look so small and covered in blood.' He grins at you.

'I still managed to wound you though.' You just shrug.

'Ahahaha! This is true.'

'LJ is our last member of the creep family.' Jeff explained 'As usual, Slender recruited another Pasta.' Jeff said to LJ, while pointing at you.

'Hahahahahahahahahahahaha welcome to the family then Halloween.' LJ grinned while laughing menacingly.

'Y-yeah…' you say as you watch the clown and Jeff making their way inside the mansion, talking to each other and grinning evilly.

Well…this was strange….anyway, the cold hits you the moment you are over your surprise. You fold your arms in your chest and follow the two men inside the house. Once the door is closed behind you, you sigh loudly. Warm once again.

The house is now empty. All Creepypastas have gone to sleep or are out hunting, leaving the house dived into complete silence. You can hear the cold wind hitting against the old wooden walls, making them creak from the resistance they showed against it. It was so silent that it made you kind of uncomfortable to tell the truth. That was one of the problems since your family was gone and you were wondering around town endlessly; it was way too silent. You were brought up in a house that was full of cheerful voices. It wasn't silent until very late at night.

So going from one state to the other was kind of harsh for you.

You walk up to the bathroom. A nice hot shower would be just fine to warm up your cold skin. Making sure no one was inside –or hiding-, you take your clothes off and enter the bathtub. The warm water falls lightly on your cold skin, making you let out a deep sigh of relief as you allowed it to take away the fatigue of the day, along with the blood of the mouse. It relaxed you; you needed to calm down and return to your old –and crazy- self and let aside the bloodlust for the minute. You were once again back home and safe.

_'__Hold on to the night; rolling to the sound…. flying so high; never coming down… Together we'll be dancing to the sound, tomorrow will be crushing to the ground…' _you sang lightly to yourself, trying not to wake anyone up.

Slowly but steadily, you felt the monster inside your head growling lightly and returning to the dark corners of your mind that were more than you used to have; a price for accepting insanity. You dried yourself up and got a new pair of clothes on. Now you would finally be able to relax and sleep a little bit. You were already feeling your limps grow numb from the fatigue, so you were literally craving for the time you would curl up on a ball and sleep on your corner; yes, you were still sleeping in this position.

But as you went out of the bathroom, you noticed something strange. Or rather _heard_ something strange. The once silent house was now flooded by a rather strange, alluring music. You gazed on the two living rooms downstairs, but no one was there and the music seemed to be coming from deeper within the house. It sounded like a piano. And it sounded amazing (Only piano- Midnight Dancers by Adrian Von Ziegler) . You instinctively closed your eyes to savor the sound.

It was somewhat light and kind of faster than the usual deeper sound of the piano, but it could still send shivers down your spine. It sounded like a soul was singing. A pained, full of sorrow soul, that cried for something that it never had. Something that it wanted so badly. Something that was of great importance. Like a sorrowful angel had came down and decided to play a song for his long lost lover. And it was so full of pain, so full of sorrow that you wanted to find the source of it and hug him just to reassure him that everything would go okay. Because everything will always be okay. Wounds heal, time passes by and the pain numbs, leaving only the good memories behind, to remind us what we loved was worth loving from the start. Because paths may many times grow apart, but the memory of their meeting always stays inside the heart, a constant reminder of the mark it left there.

Your mind grew completely numb and your feet drove you by themselves. Walking slowly, taking quiet steps in fear that you would interrupt the heavenly sound, you descended the stairs and turning to your right, you passed the second living room, walking towards a door in the back, that lead deeper and deeper into the house. Your heart was pounding loudly inside your heart and your mind was completely empty, unable to make even the smallest thought. The heavenly music left you that dumbfounded. And the beast inside your head was as dazed as you, seizing to react to any of your surroundings altogether. For a moment, you felt it absent; like you were a human once again.

Then, as you walked down a corridor, following the music, you looked to your right and managed to locate the source of the sound.

The room was plain. It had an absolute absence of any furniture. The old, wooden floor was somewhat dusted, giving it an old and creepy feeling, as the moonlight that was peering through the large windows, illuminated everything and submerged the place in a nightmarish tint. The only thing that existed in this empty, but still majestic room was an old, massive grand piano. It was white with carvings on both sides of it and –of course- dust covering it also. Behind it, the one that was playing the piano, was none other than EJ.

When your eyes fell on his royal blue mask, a small gasp of surprise left you lips, which he immediately noticed. His fingers hit the keys hard as he looked up at you in surprise. Still, as you felt his empty stare falling on you, you saw his shoulders immediately relax and a small sigh left his lips as he turned his head towards the piano once again.

'Why aren't you sleeping _?' he simply said, his voice with a tint of tiredness inside of it, as he continued to play.

You made your way towards him, running your fingers on the breathtaking piano. He, seeing you approach, made space for you sitting on the edge of the little chair.

'I just had some insomnia.' You smile at him as you sit beside him 'I didn't know you were able to play the piano.'

'I didn't know either, until one day, I came in here. Then it kind of poured out by itself.' He admitted.

'And you don't remember ever learning to play?' you ask politely.

'No. There aren't many things I remember from my human days. Other that I attended med school.' He shrugged.

'That's…. a bit unfair….not being able to remember.' You say, looking at the empty spaces on his mask.

'Is it?' he simply states, while he stopped playing and turned lightly towards you.

'Well yeah. Memories are what makes us who we are. They are part of us. Not remembering is like losing a part of yourself.'

'This is highly controversial. Sometimes memories are what wounds us the most.' He simply argued you, turning and gazing on your sorrowful face.

In response to his words, you turn your face away and bite your lip in sorrow. Considering this for a moment, you found it even more painful to have completely forgotten about your family. Even if the memories where now more painful than anything in this world.

'Your heart is beating again.' He observed.

'Yeah. I don't know why.' You admit.

'Can I ask you something _?'

You turned and smiled at him encouragingly 'Of course you can.'

'How was it like to be human?' the serious tone in his voice made you once again look at him.

You tried to guess why he was asking that. Why that from all the questions? But the emotionless mask never gave away the true meaning behind his words. Eventually, you just sighed and considered your answer.

'It's like a rollercoaster. It has ups; they are amazing, since they make your heart fill with joy and sheer happiness. When you are up, you gaze down on the world and feel invincible; like you are the true king. You feel like all the horizons are open for you. And then the rollercoaster takes you down; it's a very dark place for anyone to be in, as it fills your heart with despair and sorrow. When you are down, you feel like destiny has beaten you down; like you are nothing in front of the vast and overwhelming dark world in front of you. All hope seems to be lost and you can't really smile. Humanity is being able to cherish all the things you love just because you know they won't be there forever. That's the tragedy of life. You love these things, not because you must, because you feel like it.' You simply say with a sorrowful smile and look at him.

His gaze remains fixed at you and you can hear all the gears inside his mind turning and working, trying to take in the explanation you just gave him. You were unable to see his face, but you were quite sure that under the mask, he was frowning.

'I see.' He finally said 'But if you had the ability to change things, to make your family come back, would you do it?'

'I would without a second thought.' You admit 'But I wouldn't be a part of them anymore. In the end of the day, I'm already a monster.'

'Monsters are way different than you _. It is a disgrace for you to call yourself a monster. Very few of us haven't turned into that. Just look at me. Look at Jeff and at so many others. We are the real monsters. Humans altered beyond recognition, cursed eternally.'

'No. I don't believe that. No one is beyond salvation.' You say seriously.

'You are naïve to believe that.' He throws angrily at you.

'I may be naïve EJ.' You say and take his hand in yours 'But I can still see the good in others. Hell, who told that killers don't have feelings? We were made this way for a cause and sometimes against our own will.'

'Don't act like a blind person _. Nature wasn't involved in this. We chose it for ourselves. And we are punished by being alone for the rest of eternity. That's how cruel nature is to monsters.'

'Yes, we may be alone EJ.' You admit looking with determination where his eyes should be 'But you forget something; even if we are alone, completely cast out of the human race, we still have each other. Maybe nature decided to give us something in return for our humanity. We are not alone.' You smile.

He chuckles lightly 'I can still prove you wrong, but I'll let you slide for tonight.'

'You know I won you.' you say playfully as he once again turns and starts playing.

'We'll see about that. You just have to wait for a few years to pass. Then we can have this conversation again.'

'I'll still be right and you know it.' You say as you lean your head on his shoulder, allowing the music to engulf you once again. He made no move to distance himself, so you made yourself comfortable.

This time, EJ chose to play Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven.

One month ago, you wouldn't even be able to think that you would be able to form connections with other living creatures. You wouldn't be able to realize that nature hadn't in fact abandoned you and that you wouldn't be alone for the rest of your days. Back then, you had simply accepted the fact that you were all alone, and cursed to be all alone. But after all the wonders that you've seen inside this family, it was pretty clear inside your mind, that even if you were abominations, you were still children on the eyes of God and that He had chosen for you a different life, but with companions by your side as well. Because, not even the darkest and most cruel creature is all alone.

_ hadn't moved for quite a while now.

Leaning comfortably against his shoulder, she had remained still for a while, the only movement coming from her, being her calm breathing. EJ finished playing his last song as soon as the sun made his way up the distant horizon, his early and weak sunbeams, illuminating the forest that was still engulfed in a thick mist that had spread rather quickly inside of it, covering everything in its path.

EJ turned to _ to say that it was time for both of them to go to their beds, only to find her sleeping peacefully on his shoulder.

Her eyes were closed and her whole expression was relaxed and, if he had to say, somewhat beautiful. It was a rare moment for EJ, as he got to see the girl with her guards completely lowered, revealing that she was just that; a beautiful and still innocent girl that tragedy had stricken her with the worst way possible. She didn't deserve all this. Yet, she was still a part of this nightmare.

Being extra careful not to wake her, he picked her up and carried her towards her bedroom.

The girl, without being disturbed at all from her deep sleep, leaned in the base of his neck and continued to sleep peacefully as he carried her up the stairs. It was clear to him that whatever dream she was having, it was a good one, as she smiled a faint smile as he placed her gently on her bed, her head resting against the cold pillow.

But when he turned to leave, her hand shot up and grabbed him from the edge of his hoodie.

Surprised, he turned to her.

If he had eyes, they would definitely be widened from the spectacle he saw before him.

_ was still sleeping; for this he was completely sure, but her hand was holding on to him for dear life, restraining him from moving at all, while large tears descended the girls' sleeping eyes, her once relaxed face had now turned into a mask of complete despair.

'….Don't…..leave…don't….le-ave me….alone…..again….' she murmured in her sleep, her voice stained by the pain and sleep.

Surprise took him aback, but before he was able to understand what he was doing, he was already sitting beside the fragile girl, her arms wrapping immediately around his waist. Why was he doing this? What's the matter with him? Has he finally gone totally insane? What would she think if she found him beside her when she would wake up? Would she think ill of him? Why did he care? Why did the opinion of this girl mattered so much?

But as his gaze fell bewildered on the girl's teary-sleeping face, all thoughts were erased and only one was left inside his mind.

She was utterly sweet and beautiful.

* * *

**A/N: Two more chapters for you lovely readers! The song you were singing at the shower is ****_Halloween365 by Drama Club,_**** I own nothing from the songs, all rights to their rightful owners (ps. I LOVE Adrian, he's an amazing composer) :3 Love ya all darlings :D Reviews are always welcomed with love :D **


	19. Chapter 18 Making Friends

_**My darling readers**_

_**I would like to say that this story is also uploaded on Quotev and Wattpad under the name of Raphaelia. Raphaelia is in fact me, I can prove it if you'd like, but here and on Fictionpress I'm using a different username :) Please dont think that this is a stolen story, and if you happen to stumble on it anywhere than the said sites, make sure to notify me ^_^ I'm writting this in case anyone has stumbled on it and started wondering :) Thank you! New chapters will come along tomorrow! :) Love ya!**_

* * *

**Chapter 18 Making Friends**

You were lying against a soft, comfy surface. It was warm and gave you a feeling as if you were in someone's protective arms. You started stirring from your sleep, almost purring at the soft feeling. You inhaled, keeping your eyes still closed even if the sunlight peered through the windows, and the familiar scent of mint and medicine reached your nose. It was strange; it reminded you of something, but you just couldn't put your finger around it.

It was obvious that you had finally fallen asleep on EJ's shoulder last night. Your exhaustion was so strong, that you had barely managed to keep yourself awake to keep him company and chat with him a little bit. But the comfortable shoulder and the relaxing music took their toll on you and your eyes grew heavy, closing before you were able to even realize it. The blue-masked man must have carried you back at your room and made sure you were all tucked up nicely inside your comfortable blankets. You thought you should thank him for that later, since carrying someone isn't such an easy task, let alone that he didn't have to. He could just have left you there sleeping on the piano like a total idiot.

You smiled to yourself in the kind act EJ did and opened your eyes slowly.

The bright light that had flooded the room was blinding. You blinked several times, trying to make your eyes adjust on the bright light. Slowly but steadily, you begun to see clearer.

And right at that point, there was something strange.

There was a sea of black fabric lying beside you, followed by a pair of blue jeans. It occupied half the side of the bed and you were cozily laying against it, your hands wrapped tightly around it. If you were a cartoon character, question marks would have appeared above your head. You removed your hands quickly and used them to raise yourself somehow, to look at where it led. Gazing up, you met with a familiar royal blue mask. It was leaning downwards, with its breath barely audible, as EJ slept peacefully. But not for long.

Your scream pierced the silence of the room –and house-.

You backed at the wall beside the bed, pulling the covers to cover yourself. Simultaneously, EJ's head jerked up in surprise and confusion but your foot found him straight on his sides, kicking him hard. He wasn't even able to react as he lost his balance and fell on the floor beside the bed.

'God damn it!' he said under his mask, holding his pained sides, sitting up on the floor.

'EJ, what the hell are you doing here?!' you asked angrily.

His masked covered face looked at you and both of you froze. You waited for him to give you a proper response, slowly boiling in your own blood and throwing dagger-glances at him. But he was obviously utterly confused; you could see that even under his mask. His face stared at your furious own for a few minutes, without a single word coming out from both of you. The situation was so awkward and silent, that you could literally cut it with a knife. Then, he curiously looked around the room, looking at the walls, the windows and in other words everything inside of it, as if he had no idea why he was there in the first place. His hand went on his head, resting on his forehead as the memories of last night came into his mind. He sighed loudly and sat up better, trying to find the right words to explain to you the situation. Of course, you didn't remember talking in your sleep, so this excuse wouldn't work –and neither did he want to let you know in the first place-. So there was only one solution to explain things and not get killed.

'So?!' you asked impatiently.

'Calm down _. You fell asleep last night and as I carried you here and made sure you were okay, it seems that I also fell asleep.' He explains.

You eye him suspiciously 'Are you sure?'

'I am.' He confirms steadily.

For a moment, both of you remain still, looking at each other, you with suspicion and he steadily to reassure you for his intentions, that were utterly pure. In the end you just sigh. After all, he was EJ; he wouldn't do anything too _edgy._Thankfully for you.

'Okay then, sorry for kicking you.' you say as you slip on your feet and he stands up.

A knock is heard on the door.

'_ are you 'wake?'

'Yeah, one moment Jeff.' You say walking to the door and opening it to reveal the smiling killer 'What's up?'

'Just wanted to wake you up for breakf-' his sentence is cut as his never-blinking eyes fall on EJ.

A _really _awkward silence fell between the three of you and you could swear that the room temperature dropped four degrees.

'EJ just came to see how my condition was. We're just coming down.' you simply state with a poker face on, trying to make this less weird than it already was.

'Yeah.' Jeff simply said, his eyes still nailed to EJ, not even acknowledging your presence 'Don't be late or Slender will get angry.' He says and leaves, walking towards the stairs.

You turn to look at EJ, who just shrugs and both of you follow the smiling killer downstairs.

Going down, you can already clearly hear voices and yells coming from the dining room. You hear someone calling you from behind and turning, you see Sally running towards you. She quickly hides herself inside your arms and you raise her from the ground, carrying her to the dining room. There, you find all the others –including Jane, Clockwork and LJ – already sitting, with Slenderman in the head of the table, trying to control his anger, as the usual commotion has already begun. Masky is desperately trying to eat normally, with Toby throwing him whatever his arms grabbed first, Jane and Clockwork were making fun of Hoodie's shyness, with the hooded man trying his best to ignore both of them and Ben, Jeff and LJ laughing hard at a random killing spree LJ had, that was hilarious as it seemed.

You took your usual seat right across Slenderman and with Jeff and EJ on your left and right and slowly started eating, feeding Sally before yourself as always. Soon, all of you were chatting away happily, with Jeff acting as always, not a single question was asked by the smiling killer. You both organized the way you were going to track down the killers next, and since the only way was through the phone you snatched, Ben offered to help as well.

Still, every now and then, you could see that Jeff threw glances towards EJ, who didn't seem to notice, or at least pretended not to notice, glances that you just couldn't figure out. But he made no further comment.

'So _ let's get down to business.' Jeff announced, walking inside the kitchen as you placed the last of the dishes inside the dishwasher.

He plopped himself on a chair around the counter in the middle of the room and span around like a little child, as Ben took a seat across from him, placing various things on the counter.

'Do you have the phone _?' he asked you, his blood-shot eyes nailing on you.

'Yeah, it's this one.' You say, pulling it out of your pocket and placing on the table, taking a seat next to Ben and across from Jeff.

'Who the f*ck uses a Nokia 6300 classic?!' the little elf exclaimed in total horror 'It's 2014 for f*ck's shake!'

'The dude probably didn't have money to buy a freagin' Iphone, so he used an IStone. Now focus sh!thead, we don't have all day.' Jeff throws angrily at the elf.

'No f*cking way in hell, am I touching this…._this!'_

'Calm down, I'll take it!' you say angrily. If this is the help they want to give you, then it's better to search all houses one by one.

You take the phone on your hands, starting to explore the calls it made, as Ben opens a map of the town on the counter along with some markers and Jeff finally stops spinning around, placing his elbows on the counter and looking down at the map.

'Better avoid this area at all costs.' Jeff says, taking the marker and drawing a circle on the map 'It's the f*cking pacman station.'

'I agree. _you were all over the news today.' Ben adds.

'It's only natural. So, the most recent calls show that he called a dude named Chris and a dude named Jared. Fifty nine calls in total.'

'Wanna bet these are the other two mice?' Ben smiles at you.

'But how are we gonna track them?' Jeff growls.

In his words, Ben smiles cockily at him 'Lemme show you how it's done Jeffy.' He says, stretching his back and arms, making them pop.

'Don't you f*cking call me Jeffy, you dwarf.'

'Can we focus here?' you say as Ben takes the phone on his hands.

'Just watch _.' Ben says and winks at you.

In response, you roll your eyes as the elf places his hand on the phone screen. To your utter surprise, his hand passes through the screen and shortly after, his whole body follows, and he disappears letting the phone drop on the counter.

'How…how...?' you mutter.

'His specialty doll. Technology.' Jeff smirks at you slyly.

'Okay then…' you mumble.

For a little while, you both dive in your thoughts and silence falls over the kitchen. You twiddle your thumbs together, waiting patiently for Ben to come back. You didn't think it would be that easy. Who knew that the small elf would be able to pass through the phones, but then again, he did manage to get inside the radio.

'So _.' Jeff breaks the silence 'What was Jack doing in your room?'

You blink slowly, trying to pick up the tone of his voice 'I told you he came to check up on me.'

'B^llsh!t and you know it.' He looks at you, his gaze dead serious 'Don't take me as a total f*cking idiot.'

'No I don't! I'm telling you the truth.' You defend yourself.

In response he looks away, his long, pale fingers tapping on the map surface. And then was the time Ben decided to come back. He literally popped out of the phone, jumping in the air and landing on his feet, behind his chair.

'Found them! Am I awesome or what?'

'You're a total dou$%#bag. Now, where the hell are they?'

'F*ck you Jeff.' The blonde man responds casually and Jeff rolls his eyes 'Well _, your mice are in fact brothers and they live right….here.' he says and circles a house in the map.

You take the map in your hands and carefully examine the spot. It was somewhat close to your old house.

'How do you know all this?'

It was Ben's time to roll his eyes 'Please! Don't be stupid. I followed the line of the phone call and I was lead to their house. From their internet connection, I discovered their address.'

You sheepishly look at the map still, earning a mocking sound from Ben and a low, warning growl coming from Jeff towards Ben.

'Anyway, thanks a lot Ben. You're not the useless pervert I thought you were.' You mock him back.

'Hey! I'm not a f*cking pervert!'

'And I am a ballerina. Beat it dwarf.' Jeff growls.

'You're f*cking ungrateful. You d #$p sh!t.' Ben roars towards Jeff, who just gives him the finger.

'I'll get you the new edition of Zelda as a thanks Ben.' You say passing the map to Jeff.

'You better do!' he warns you, pointing with his finger 'See you later noobs.'

'So how are we gonna go about this?' you ask Jeff, who is still looking at the map.

He growls 'Tomorrow at midnight, you better be ready. There're two of them, so we better go together in case sh!t hits the fan.'

'Okay, I'll take you with me.'

He laughs and throws the map 'You don't have a choice.'

'_! Oh, _ here you are!' a little voice says.

You turn and see Sally storming inside the kitchen with huge steps, like she was going to war or something, walking towards you while having a pouting face on, her teddy bear being dragged behind her. She grabbed the edge of your hoodie and you smiled brightly at her, caressing her soft hair in a motherly tone.

'What is it honey?'

'We're having a tea party and I looked all over for you! Mister Frog and Teddy want to meet you! Jane and Clock are already there!'

'Let's go then. We don't want to let them wait!' You smile and pick her up in your arms.

Finishing some more details with Jeff, you exit the kitchen and walk towards Sally's room in the back of the house. Strangely, you found out that it was right next to the storage you discovered your decorations and, of course, across Slenderman's room. The tall man had a love for the little child similar to the one you had for her. Only that Slenderman was her father figure, having adopted her. Opening the door, you found Clockwork, Jane and Smile already sitting around the room. Jane was sitting on the floor, examining rather closely the fake tea set that was spread on the floor. Clockwork was sitting on the floor as well, her back resting on the bed and stroking Smile gently. They appeared like normal teenage girls if you excluded the freaky characteristics.

'Hey _. How are you?' Clockwork turned towards you, her torn cheeks forming a smile.

'We thought the idiots would never let you leave.' Jane sighed looking up at you.

'How are you girls?' you say as you make your way on the floor, right across from Jane.

'You know, the same. We just came home from a killing spree. Also, sorry 'bout last time, I just have to make sure when I meet someone new.' Jane said sincerely.

'No need to worry, I was just like you when I first came.' You smile at her, while Sally sits in front of you. Unconsciously, you start braiding her hair.

'You were in the morning paper today.' Clockwork gave you a thumbs up in a cool tone.

'The bastard got what he deserved.' You simply shrug.

'Neat work gurl! What did that retard do to you?' Jane pretends to fill her cup with tea.

You cover Sally's ears before turning to the girls 'He and his friends murdered my entire family. Father, mother and my little sister, just a little bit older than Sally.' You say and give the little kid a kiss in the head.

'These f*ckers. You better hunt them down one by one. If you want any help, you can always ask us.' Jane smirks proudly.

'Thanks Jane, I appreciate it.' You smile.

'You know, both of us have more in common than you think. My family was also slaughtered like animals. I barely escaped.' Jane says.

'I'm really sorry to hear that Jane. I really am.'

'I know hun. At least you get to slash those' she nods at you and you cover Sally's ears 'Motherf*ckers.'

'It's something. But why can't you? I bet you do want to.'

Jane laughs 'You bet I f*cking want to. But I can't kill him. Not yet at least.'

'Why?' you ask.

'You really don't know who he is?' Jane smiles darkly.

You nod.

'It's Jeff _. Jeff killed her family.' Clockwork says looking up from Smile.

Your eyes open wide with surprise and you turn to the black haired girl, who chuckles at your reaction.

'Yeah gurl, it's true.' She shrugs.

'Jane, I'm so sorry.' You say sincerely.

'At least your families didn't try to kill you both.' Clockwork gives you a grim smile.

'I told you before Clock, at least you can sleep well at night.' Jane gives her a friendly punch and both of them smile to one another.

'You have them too Jane?' suddenly, you feel tired.

'Yeah. Nasty little sh!ts aren't they? Seeing your dead family all over again.'

'I'm afraid my family isn't the only one haunting me.' You say and start recount the dream you had about the heartless creatures that attacked you in your sleep.

The girls seemed genuinely concerned about this and suggested many solutions to you. Slowly but steadily, you felt yourself opening up to them, as you finally found some living creatures that you could talk to without being afraid of their reactions. They also seem to feel likewise and soon, all three of you were engulfed in deep conversation. You really hit it off with them, as even Clockwork who was the most reserved between the three of you started opening up, talking about her own story and how she came to be the crazy girl she is today. And after a while, the girl genres finally kicked in. When you told them that you were still wearing Hoodie's clothes, both of them exchanged looks and facepalmed hard. The result was one; they both vowed to take you out on a _real_ shopping spree inside the week. They made it goal of their lives not to leave you wandering around these clothes for any longer.

As day gave her place to night and night found the three of you still talking merrily and laughing your hearts out, one was the result of today; you've found friends.


	20. Chapter 19 Hunters Will Be Hunted

_**A/N: Here is yet another chapter! ^_^ you better brace yourselves for this one darlings :3 Thank you for reading my story, reviews are always appreciated! :D**_

* * *

_**\- But he that doeth wrong shall receive for the wrong which he hath done: and there is no respect of persons.**_

_**Colossians 3:25**_

* * *

**Chapter 19 Hunters Will Be Hunted**

The next day you met with Jeff once again after you had prepared and the both of you immediately started off towards the town. Newly fallen snow had added an extra layer to the already fallen one, but luckily this time, the sky was still covered with heavy clouds, making the deep forest seem even darker than it already was, and you had added another t-shirt under your hoodie, so you were pretty much protected. So once again you made your way through the forest with complete silence falling over the two of you. At first, you were surprised by this fact, since you really believed that both of you were past this stage, but after some attempts to start a conversation that were replied by mere groans, it wasn't too hard to guess that he was still mad about the other day.

But it wasn't up to you anymore, since you had told him the truth and he still doesn't believe it, so it wasn't your fault in the slightest. Walking through the forest though, you couldn't help but feel an uneasy feeling rise up deep inside your guts. You couldn't explain nor where it came from or what it meant. It was far than enough though to make you be on edge, peering around you and using your enhanced senses to the fullest in case something happened along the way. Because something was going to happen. And you knew it.

So when you walked in one of the furthest streets of your hometown, you let out a sigh of relief before you were able to control it. Jeff picked it up immediately and threw a serious glance towards you, over his shoulder.

'You all right?' He asked.

'Yeah. It's just that I have a bad feeling today.' You say looking around at the empty road, as if you were expecting someone to pop up.

'You don't have anything to worry 'bout. We go, we kill those f*ckers and be done for tonight. No wandering 'round.'

'Well still, I don't feel any better.'

'Tsk. You're a pain.' He grumbles.

You laugh 'They told me I could be anything….'

Even he can't hold a laugh back at your words.

'_ how old are you?' he asks casually.

You stuff your hands in your pockets as you both make a turn in the town's main highway 'I'm seventeen. You?'

'Nineteen. At least that's the age I stopped aging.' He says.

'And how long are you nineteen?'

'So long that I ain't remembering. Toby and you 're the youngest ones in the family.'

'Who is the oldest then? Other than Slendy of course.'

He laughs and turns towards you, so that his never-blinking eyes are locked in your orange ones 'If he hears you calling him that, not even I can save you from him.' He says darkly 'The oldest are Sally, LJ and EJ. Though EJ might be the oldest of us all. He lived before Slender even found him.'

'How come Sally doesn't grow then?'

He shrugs 'It's different for the kiddo. I guess she was so f*cked up that she froze. You, aint letting her out of your sight though.'

You nod 'Yeah. She reminds me of my little sister –though younger- before she was killed.'

'What the hell happened?'

'The usual. These mice tried to mess with me and because they got their sses served to them, they took it all out on my family. It was a bloodbath, but nothing in comparison to what I'm going to do to them.' You chuckle darkly, walking beside him.

'I aint expecting less.'

Both of you come to an abrupt stop in the middle of the empty street, looking at the house that was on your right and then at each other. A large grin makes its way on the both of you as you know that you've arrived at your destination. The house is a two storey one, with an attic under the roof and a front porch. It appeared to be in a better state than the one of the first killer, but it wasn't silent as well. Lights were open in the second floor and someone was passing up and down in front of the window.

'They're waiting for us?' you ask, your eyes narrowing dangerously.

'Seems like it. Your warning must have reached them.' Jeff smirks.

'Then the house must be a fortress. How are we going to get in?' you wonder.

'Tsk, you are such an amateur.' Jeff mocks you 'Look at the house. Which is the most difficult way to get in?'

You think it over for a little bit 'The attic. There is no way to reach it.'

'And this is the way we're going to get in. They won't expect it and there's a tree that reaches on the roof.' He flashes you a smug smile.

You roll your eyes and follow him on near the tree, across the yard. The whole time, you are looking at the lit window, keeping an eye out not to be seen. Those leeches. Of course they would figure out soon enough that you were after them. You made it perfectly clear when you killed the last one back there. So it was only natural for them to be on high alert. But their blood would soon be spilled. The more you got near them, the loudest the monster inside your head was growling, filling your mouth with the metallic taste of blood and blurring up your senses to the fullest. You wanted their blood to spill and paint the walls. You wanted to cleanse their blood from the sin running through their veins, so that they would be punished both in this life and on the afterlife. It was only fair wasn't it? An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth and a life for a life. Maybe in the end of the day, God rejected you Heaven so that you would remain here and send them to Hell.

The monster roared loudly inside your head.

Your eyes flashed with an orange glow and an insane smile made its way on your lips, growing larger and larger with the passing moments. You licked your lips provocatively, looking at the window as Jeff made his way up the tree. Soon darlings; soon your screams will shatter the silence of the night. How…..appetizing!

Jeff leans down and stretches his hand out for you. With the smile still on your lips, you grab his hand and allow him to pull you up to where he was standing, helping him the process by stepping on the tree trunk with your feet as if you were walking. Using the sturdy branches around you, both of you climb up the tree further and further. Luckily, it was tall enough and within some seconds, you were standing at the only sturdy branch.

'Now what?' you growl towards Jeff, standing right beside him.

'Allow your Creepypasta side to take over doll. And you'll see.' He says with his eyes flashing a deep red. He stands up and taking some steps towards the edge, he jumps and lands perfectly on the roof, without a single noise. He turns towards you and gives you a smile of pure insanity, which you can't do anything else but return.

Closing your eyes, you reach deep inside your mind, walking with steady steps to where the beast in sleeping; you halt a little bit before you enter the shadows and taking in a deep breath, you walk inside the black mist on your mind with pride. Immediately, all switches turn inside your mind and the loud roar the monster lets out, almost makes its way out of your lips as well.

Your eyes flash open and you literally run to the edge of the branch, ejecting yourself forward and making a roll in midair, you land right in front of Jeff, without a single noise. Standing up with an ear-to-ear grin, he is looking at you with his red glowing eyes, quite happy with the outcome and grinning as well.

He pulls his hood up, as you walk towards the only attic window. Placing your fingers on the cold glass and with a little effort, you manage to slide it open. Jumping inside, you find yourself in an untidy attic. Dust covers everything around, while the many things that are inside are just placed mindlessly around, creating small pathways till they reach the only door inside the room. After Jeff slides in as well, you make your way towards it, making sure you wouldn't knock out anything on your way there. Luckily, the door wasn't locked and you made your way inside the house with an exceptional ease.

'How many 're here?' Jeff whispers, his voice only audible by your enhanced hearing.

You put your finger on your lips and he spoke no more as you focused on your hearing.

'Only two. But I can smell two more scents that are not here at the moment.'

You walk downstairs and locate the room where the leeches are in. Right now they were arguing if they should have brought more guns along with them and that it was a good idea to send their parents away for the time being. They were pretty sure that if you were to come, they would see you through the windows…little did they know that you were just outside their door, already in their own supposed sanctuary.

Smiling insanely to Jeff, you nod to each other the plan. This time he was going to help you catch them and then he would have a first row seat in the show that would follow. So after you were done with the plan, he takes the way back into the attic and you walk towards the stairs that lead downstairs and hide on a small closet near them.

You knew that Jeff didn't have the shame hearing abilities as you, but Creepypasta still had good hearing abilities. So as you make sure you were properly hidden, you say 'I'm ready.'

The moment you say that a loud crash is heard coming from upstairs. You smile to yourself and lick your lips. He must have pushed a large pile of things down.

'What the f*ck was that?' one of the men says.

'How the f*ck am I supposed to know Jake?' the second one responds.

You hear clutter coming from the room and four weapons loading to be ready for use. One of them walks cautiously towards the door, his footsteps heavy and loud even if he was trying not to be heard. The other following close behind him had lighter steps and you could clearly hear his heart running a marathon and his breath coming out fast and anxious.

'You think it's her Mat?!' the man that was apparently Jake mumbles, obviously terrified.

'If it's her, I'll be glad to send the b!tch to hell once again.' He says clearly the last words and you know that they have opened the door completely. Their footsteps echo in the corridor, cautious and slow.

'Jake, you check the attic, I'll check downstairs. The moment you see her, shoot her straight in the f*cking head.' The one with the raspy voice says.

'Got it.'

You hear one set of footsteps distancing themselves from the point they were, while the other ones start coming closer to where you were hiding. Taking another step back, you make yourself completely invisible, hiding behind some coats as you hear him getting closer and with each step he took, the beast roared more and more inside your head, making your ears ring slightly.

'Where aaaaareeee youuuuu?' the man chanted; you were sure he was smiling.

'Come out come out wherever you areeeee!' his footsteps were now a few meters away from you. You hear a door flung open and then another.

'I know you are here sl*t! COME OUT!' his voice booms through the house, full of anger and annoyance.

'I know you're in hereeeeee. Why don't you come out to play? We killed you once, we can do it again. You f*cking zombie sl*t.' he was now standing in front of the stairs.

You slide out of your hiding spot and out of the door, without making the slightest alarming noise. He was indeed on the stairs; he took his first step down, being constantly on edge in case he heard an unusual sound that would reassure him of your presence. Then he takes another step. Never taking your eyes off from him, you slide carefully behind him with fluid motions. He was the buff member of the gang, being twice the size you were, but still, he only had the abilities of a normal human.

A second loud crash is heard coming from upstairs.

'What the f*c-' his head spuns around, only to come face to face with you.

For a split second, your mind drifts off to the last night of your human life.

He and his brother were standing threatenly above your own mother. She was laying on the floor with her mouth covered by ducktape and looked at both of them pleadingly, with large, hot tears running from her beautiful (e/c) eyes and her hands forming a plead as well. You watched her petrified, unable to react. Why weren't you able to react? Why? Why can't you help anyone? Why did all these have to happen? Were you being punished? For what? You haven't done anything wrong. At least yet! But here you are being punished like the worst person on earth, looking at your own beloved mother as she was about to take her last breaths.

And the two brother-monsters that were standing above her threatenly, were laughing their hearts out. They were laughing and laughing, their laughter echoing hard inside your sane mind, swinging their baseball bats in their hands, before their expressions switched to serious and landed the first fatal blow on your mother, smashing her skull till there was nothing left of it. And you had to watch all this, to watch as the blood stained their faces that even now that you are a killer, are unable to pull out the same expression as they had right then. The extend of the madness. The madness hidden inside a sane person. The most dangerous and threatening type of madness.

Your head tilts to the left 'Surprise m*therf*cker!' you growl loudly, you voice sounding dual.

Before he has the chance to react, your foot lands straight on his chest, making him lose his balance and fall backwards. He rolls down the large staircase, hitting his head on the sharp edges and trying desperately but in vane, to protect himself. Along with him, you also follow him down, walking down the stairs calmly, tearing a spare cloth you had grabbed from the closet.

When he finally stops and groans loudly in pain, you walk up to him and grabbing his arms, you tie them up with the spare cloth, continuing with his legs and stuffing the last piece in his mouth.

'Hey _. You done?' you hear Jeff's voice and you see him descend the stairs as well, carrying an unconscious Jake over his shoulder.

You smile a sly smile to him 'Yeah. Let's take them to the dining room.'

When Mat came to his senses, he was already tied up in the dining room. His hands and legs were tied with a cloth under the table and were nowhere around being moved in the near future. He tried to scream; scream and maybe one of the neighbors would be alerted, but when his voice was drowned inside a cloth that was stuffed inside his mouth. Did that mean the b!tch had got them?

Fighting the restrains with all his might, he looked around him in a insane anxiousness to find a possible way out of this situation, only to find his brother sitting on a chair just two meters beside him, his head hanging lightly over his chest, obviously asleep. Once again he screamed a muffled scream. He had to wake him up somehow before she came back. They had to get out otherwise they would be dead in no time.

'Wakey wake sleepy heads.' An alluring voice echoed and someone walked in through the kitchen.

'Hey f*cker!' a white hand smacked Jake in the head, waking him up 'It's disgusting to sleep when someone's talking d*&amp;^%bag!'

Both brothers screamed a muffled scream in total terror when they gazed upon the burnt-white face of the killer with the carved smile. He smiled even wider at their reactions, crossing his hands on his chest and leaning against the back wall indifferently, while having a really good view on what was about to happen.

'It's your turn Halloween.' Jeff purred to you and made a nod with his hand, as you walked between the two brothers.

'Hello boys.' You said while stroking their faces 'Long time no see right? I bet you missed the little f*cked up me, right?' you give them a sanity-drenching smile.

'I'm going to play with you, one at a time. First contestant would be you Mat.' You smile at him, your eyes and smile dripping with insanity, while the monster is also evident in your voice 'I'll let Jakey watch, just like when you made me watch as you killed my family.'

You started climbing on top of the table where Mat was laying, with him struggling his best to prevent you and you smiling so insanely at him, that for a single moment, Jeff turned a little paler than before. The muffled screams echoed inside the dining room, nothing more than an amazing melody for your crazed ears.

Sitting on top of Mat, you let out a crazy laugh.

It sounds over their muffled screams, ten times stronger and full of insanity, bouncing on the walls hard and filling the room around you. It was sanity-drenching enough to have an effect even on any passerby's that happened to wander outside, and in the long turn, could very easily turn a sane man into a psycho.

In the sound of it, both brothers scream even louder, only for you to land a strong slap on Mat's face.

'So Jeff, mind me if I ask what was your favorite subject at school?' you ask the smiling killer, while leaning on top of Mat, your whole chest resting on his torso.

Jeff chuckles 'Math of course.'

'Mine was history. And you won't believe what interesting things they taught us.' You take out your knives.

Slowly, you start passing them over Mat's skin, while Jake was looking at the both of you terrified, his eyes ready to pop out of their sockets.

'Jeff did you know that a common remedy in the Middle Ages was bloodletting?'

With this you start swinging the knife of Mat's skin. He screams as the large wounds appear in every possible place, being bone-deep and allowing the blood to gush out like a red waterfall, staining your clothes, hands and face. You take the cloth out of his mouth and his desperate screams for help fill the room, only lowered by your own crazy laughter.

You continue with your gruesome work until there was not a single side of his skin that wasn't scarred.

Happy with your work, you lean back, excitement burning like a bright fire behind your eyes. Jake was also screaming his heart out, both for his brother and about what was about to happen to him. But he just existed in the far corner of your conscience.

'Next on the history lesson, Ancient Greeks, Egyptians and Middle Ages doctors believed that the body consisted of four liquids that affected our health. Let's see if that's the case.' You purr and lean over Mat once again.

'Ancient Egyptians took the stomach out from the dead and placed it in a Canopic Jar for Goddess Neith!'

'They also took the liver off and placed it in a same jar for Goddess Isis!'

'The intestines were guarded by Goddess Selket.'

'Lastly, the heart was left inside cause the soul rested there. But let's see how a heart works Jeff….WITCHES AND GHOSTS ARE SINGING! TRICK AND KILL!'

Before you moved on to a now a-step-away-from-being-frightened-to-death- Jake, you made sure your scene was properly made. Writing on the walls with Mat's blood, you made sure to leave your name along with the marking 3/6, so the others knew you were coming for them too. Jeff seemed quite amazed by your little game and was grinning largely to the bloodied you and even clapped when the first one was finally dead.

He helped you clean up your knives, with the both of you chatting away, but when you returned to the dining room, you discovered that Jake had escaped, running off through a window. Jeff swore loudly and heavily, but you reassured him that from the moment you went inside the house, everybody was already dead. So, going out on the street and making a run for it, you are now fast on his tracks, just a few meters behind him. He is running desperately, calling for help along the way, but when you eject one of your knives towards him, you slice his thigh wide open, causing him to fall and when he finally rises up again, he tries to run away crippling.

Once again, you casually walk behind him, keeping just the right distance for him to always be on edge and laugh maniacally, while Jeff walks casually behind you.

'YOU REALLY BELIEVE YOU'RE ABLE TO RUN?! HAHAHAHAHHAHA!'

'I AM HALLOWEEN AND THIS TOWN IS WHAT I CALL HOME JAKE! THERE IS NO WAY TO RUN AWAY FROM ME!'

He continues to run desperately, many times losing his footing and falling heavily on the ground, with you walking steadily behind him, an eminent threat that is about to befall on him.

'I MUST CONFESS I'M ADDICTED TO THIS! I'LL SHOVE MY HAND STRAIGHT THROUGH YOUR CHEST! HAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS YOUR NIGHTMARE!'

Dashing forward in full speed, in a split second you are standing right in front of him, your orange slit-pupiled eyes glowing in the street light and your smile dripping blood down. You smack his head so hard, that he loses his balance and falls on the ground. You grab his head and start banging it against the concrete road with all the power you had. Every time he is about to slip away from consciousness, you slap him hard on the face, bringing him back to reality.

At some point, you turn him upwards and sitting on his belly, you raise your knives. He screams loudly and you smile insanely.

'WITCHES AND GHOSTS ARE SINGING! TRICK AND KILL!'

When you are done, you raise yourself up and sigh loudly, letting your hands fall on your sides. It was one exhausting night. You could literally fall asleep for two days after tonight. Either way, you had 'borrowed' Mat's phone before leaving the house, so it would be a piece of cake to locate the other leech right away. But for tonight, you just wanted some sleep. Jeff walked up to you, his hands tucked in his pockets, grinning widely.

'Have to say, I'm amazed. I didn't believe you had it in you.'

You give him a tired smile 'Told you, you shouldn't underestimate me.'

'That's true. Ready to go home?'

'Yes please.' But before you are able to even finish your sentence, the air is filled with the sound of screeching.

It sounded loud and clear, coming faster and faster towards the two of you, like a tsunami ready to hit the coast. You were unable to detect it earlier, since you were too occupied killing the mouse in front of you. But what the heck could that be in this late hour.

Your question is shortly answered.

Out of nowhere, five police cars appear, their headlights flashing widely, blinding both you and Jeff as they come to an abrupt stop in a circle around you. Panic doesn't even begin to describe the terror that seized you. Your hand immediately popped up and pulled your hood, covering the best it could your facial features. Beside you, Jeff swears heavily and grabs your hand, pulling you behind his back protectively, while eyeing the policemen that jumped out of the cars, their weapons drawn out and ready to shoot at any given moment.

'_ RUN!' Jeff yells and starts running towards the forest entrance on your right, pulling you along with him with power, never letting go of your hand.

At first you are taken aback by your surprise, but instincts soon kick in and collect your scattered thoughts, allowing you to run beside Jeff with all your power. Thankfully, the policemen were unable to shoot at you, but you can clearly hear loud voices and yells coming from behind you as you are being pursued. It was clear enough that from all the yells, someone must have phoned at the police station and policemen soon rushed to the scene of the possible murder. But they were so many that even if it was you and Jeff, you still wouldn't be able to knock them out and escape, let alone escape without hurting them. But now, they were fast on your tracks, with many bullets bouncing off the tree trunks.

'We must make them lose us!' you scream towards Jeff.

'No sh!t! There's no easy way to do this, so keep running like your ss is on fire!'

'I am!'

But no matter how fast you run, you aren't able to lose them. If you were on your own, a small dash through the woods would be enough for you to escape, but now that you are with Jeff, you can't possibly carry him and leaving him behind is definitely NOT an option. Damn you and your bad feelings! Are you happy now?! You could postpone your killing spree for some other day or maybe kill the leech faster and be done with it! Why did you have to take so long?! It's your entire fault. And now police is going to catch you. And God only knows what they'll do to you.

Your heavy steps pound on the freshly fallen snow and your breaths are coming out fast as you bring yourselves to the limits, trying to run as fast as you can. And you partially make it! There are now only five policemen running behind you and at some point you can hear them stop.

Happy, you turn to gaze at them being left behind, but as you do, terror seizes you.

'JEFF NO!' you manage to scream and throw yourself behind him.

Seven gun shots reverberate in the total silence of the night. Both you and Jeff come to an abrupt stop. None of you moves a single muscle, as you are unable and he is too scared, for the first time in his life. Slowly, he turns and looks at you. He is breathing heavily, but instead, your breath has completely stopped. The never-blinking eyes of the killer open even wider with surprise, as his gaze wanders from your face down to your body and then back to your sleepy eyes, looking at them with his shocked own.

'_' he manages to whisper.

There is a deafening silence.

You can feel nothing. Literally. Your head lowers itself on its own, and your eyes fall on your body. There are six large stains of blood starting to form on your orange hoodie but there is no pain to accompany them. Instead a cold numbness starts spreading across your whole body like a bullet, a numbness that is far too familiar. It starts from your legs and shots up to your head. Slowly, very slowly, you gaze back at Jeff and try to pacify him, but only a choking sound comes from your mouth and you realize your neck is wide open.

Then, in front of the eyes of the petrified killer, you kneel down and fall to the side on the snowy ground.


	21. Chapter 20 Don't Close Your Eyes

**Chapter 20 Don't Close Your Eyes**

* * *

Jeff was running with all his might through the tall, black trees of the forest, dragging _ by the hand right behind him. It was a f*cked up situation for the two killers for sure. Police had rushed to the sight and found them pretty easily and now they were chasing after them, determined to capture the two teenagers no matter what would happen. F*ck Slenderman and his rules! If they charged against them in full speed they would at least manage to injure them and make the escape easier for them, but noooooooooo the faceless man had ordered that no policeman must be harmed in any way during their killing sprees at the various towns, or else the Creepypasta that disobeyed would be cast out of the house. He didn't say anything though about what should happen if they found themselves in this situation. So for the time being, the two killers only had one option.

Fleeing.

Jeff knew that _ would be able run faster if it wasn't for him, so he put all his strength in running, so that he wouldn't be the reason to hold you back. From his mind passed every possible swear and curse that he knew and could muster up. The damned Pacmen had already fallen behind you, but five of them were still hot on your tracks, being closer than the smiling killer would prefer, leaving no possible opening for a successful escape. Again, he could very easily stop and kill them on the spot, if it wasn't for the rules. So he kept swearing and pulling you along.

You on the other hand were very quiet.

You didn't even complain once from the moment he grabbed your hand and started running. Your fragile (s/c) hand was hidden inside his hand carefully and your breath was coming out so hasty, that he was sure that even the Pacmen could hear it. Your orange eyes were so full of fear that even the long-stopped heart of the cold-bloodied killer fell further down on his chest. He must make sure that you will be okay. You must not get caught. Firstly because you are new and you won't know how to react in that kind of situation, and secondly, because you were too important for the family and his pride wouldn't even allow him to live with his f*cking disgraced self if you were captured.

So what the absolute f*ck should he do?

Tell you to run away and stall them himself? You were so f*cking damn stubborn that you would just ignore him straight ahead and charge as well. Resulting in both of you getting killed.

Should both of you charge? Then both of you would be cast out, let alone if you manage to escape.

Friggin f*ckidy f*ck!

What the hell do these f*ckers want from his life?! If this night is the last one he is on the Slenderman house, he is going to hunt the five of them down first for f*cking daring to challenge him! Him! Jeff The Killer! How annoying and disgraceful not to be able to send them to sleep right on spot!

'JEFF NO!' your scream penetrates the night.

Seven gunshots echo in the distant horizon.

Jeff comes to an abrupt stop right on his tracks, your hand still tightly enclosed in his. The night is once again silent; the policemen have stopped and are currently looking at the two of you, waiting to see the results of their actions. Jeff can't see them with his back turned, but his Creepypasta abilities allow him to detect them. Somewhere inside the long and dark forest, a wolf pack starts howling at the bright full moon that shines above them. Their voices break the silence and bring chills down the policemen backs, as their howl is loud and haunting. A deer runs away due to the sudden noise the gunshots made. Everything is once again silent and calm, just like earth is, minutes before the storms breaks out. Jeff remembered these few times of his human life. His brother would build a fortress with the blankets and both of them would spend their afternoons there, listening at the thunders hitting the ground with immense power. But now there is no sound.

He can no longer hear your breathing. The inhale and exhale your beautiful body makes to send oxygen in your lungs and to your veins. There is nothing of this –now heavenly- sound that reaches the forever-smiling killer's ears. There is only the sound of something dripping down.

_Drip….drip…..drip…_

For the first time in his whole undead life, Jeff is scared. He is scared to turn around and look at you. He is scared to come face to face with you. He is sure that your whole face will be consumed with fear. He is sure that his whole body has gone up in the blue flames of fear that have consumed his body right on the spot. He is scared of what he'll see once he turns around towards you.

_Drip….drip….drip….drip….._

Slowly his body starts acting up on its own, turning his head along with it, turning to look at the breathtaking girl that is standing right behind him. What Jeff the Killer sees when he turns and looks at you, will haunt his dreams for the rest of eternity. His never-blinking eyes widen even more and his heavy breath is cut short when he gazes upon you.

Your (h/c) hair waves around you peacefully at the faint breeze that filters through the cold forest, circling around your face majestically. Your bright orange eyes with the black sclera are peaceful and calm, as if nothing ever happened; as if you were back at the Slender mansion, watching Ben and Toby play with the ps4. But as his eyes go further and further down, the real nightmare is already beginning. Streams of ruby red blood, make their way down from the edges of your luxurious (lip shape), dripping down your chin, completely undetected by you. Terror flashes on Jeff's mind as he gazes upon your once delicate neck, only to see a large hole having opened your neck from the back 'till the very front. His gaze goes further down, falling on your orange hoodie where six blood stains start to make their appearance on it, staining the cloth so fast, that it even starts to drip down on the fresh snow.

He looks back at you, unable to even think straight at that very moment, only to see that your gaze has turned sleepy, as something much more terrifying than sleep is coming fast towards you.

'_' he manages to whisper after an inhuman battle with himself.

You smile wholeheartedly at the killer, a smile so warm that he only remembers it from when he helped you cut the vegetables for the pizza a few days back on movie night. You open your mouth to say something to him, but only a choking sound comes out and blood gashes out from both your neck and your mouth in abundance. Then, your knees subside and you kneel in front of the terrified killer, before you fall on the soft snow on your right, filling it with blood and with your eyes closing gently.

Jeff follows you with his eyes and then averts his eyes towards the five policemen that are now pointing their guns at him.

Suddenly, a feeling rises up from his frozen heart. It's an all-too-familiar feeling for the smiling killer. It begins from his heart and starts spreading throughout his whole body, energizing his every fiber, from tip to toe, it sends the killer in f*cking fire that burns his everything in her everlasting flames. It burns him fast and in extreme heat, making his mind completely melt under her pressure. And the killer knows all-too-well what this is. As his inner madness erupts into an explosion of pure and maniacal anger, similar to the one that got over him as he attacked the bullies when he was still human, his black eyes flash bright red, illuminating by themselves, due to the sheer madness that burns behind them, as his smile stretches and opens from one inch to the other, revealing the injury he himself inflicted on his face, and drenching all sanity from the policemen viewers.

F*ck Slenderman's rules.

He draws out of his hoodie pocket, his beloved knife and charges forward.

The policemen don't even have time to see his movements as he attacks them head on. Before they even know it, the killer disappears from right in front of them. All of them gasp but right then, one of them screams in total terror as two of the policemen fall into the ground, clutching their hands on their necks, as they were slashed wide open, with the opening literally reaching their spine in the back of their necks.

A loud, maniacally angry growl is then heard coming from right behind them and upon turning, their blood freezes on their veins, as they see a smiling monster standing right behind them in the shadows, his eyes glowing red.

_~Go to sleep!~ _the monster growls and disappears once again.

The hat of another officer leaves his head and falls on the ground. His brown eyes open wide with surprise and all of them look at him as his hands fly on his stomach. There, is a large gash. He screams in terror and puts his hands over it, trying to close it and failing miserably, with his intestines sliding out of his stomach and falling on the cold ground. In a matter of mere seconds, his eyes roll back on his skull and he falls down already dead.

The two remaining ones scream loudly and start running towards the opposite direction, from where they came from, dropping anything on their way that might stall them, throwing glances full of terror behind them, towards the fallen you and the bloodthirsty monster that is protecting you. But the monster will not allow them to live. His laughter seizes the serenity of the night, being so maniacal and insane that covers the desperate screams of the police officers along with the few remaining gunshots that are left for them. The killer throws his head back in laughter, his arms swinging on his side. But once his head fells forward, his legs move rapidly and he chases after the two men in full speed, with his grin growing even larger.

A knife cut the air in two and one of the remaining policemen falls on the ground, as the sharp blade penetrated his skull, slicing his brain and giving him an instant death.

The last one charges forward without looking back. It was a bad decision to follow them inside the forest. It was a bad decision to shoot the female one altogether. But they believed they had to do with normal humans. But obviously, that wasn't the case. These monsters are taken out of the darkest abyss, made especially for destruction. Will he survive this? The male killer doesn't appear to be chasing him. Will he make it to see his family again?

His question is shortly answered, as a white hand appears out of nowhere and hit him straight in the face. The impact is so great that the man flies back two meters, before crashing on the snow heavily. He yells in pain, as he sees the red-eyed monster walking towards him slowly, his insane smile illuminated by the moonlight, giving him an even more insane aura. The man screams again, but the monster only laughs. He laughs and laughs and laughs as he pulls his knife out once again and charges at the fallen policeman. His last scream of terror is shortly cut, as his neck slides wide open and the knife starts plunging on his chest again and again and again.

When Jeff is sure that the Pacman wasn't going to have his heart beating again, he stood up and ran to your side, falling on the ground beside you and turning you towards him.

Immediately, he let a sigh of relief out, since once he turned you over, your orange eyes met with his. Also, the wound on your neck was completely healed. But when you once again tried to speak, another round of blood was coughed up.

'T-the….other….wounds…d-don't…heal..' you managed to say between your coughing.

'Fucking damn it all! The bullets must still be inside. I got to take you somewhere safe.'

He carefully passed his hands under your back and knees and with a swift move, he raises you off the ground. By doing so, your body starts dripping blood both on him and on the white ground. He swears heavily and places you better in his arms and starts running inside the forest. His paste isn't so fast, but it's steady and his breathing reveals that he's not getting tired by running and carrying you at the same time at all.

'…W-_*cough* _where are we _*cough cough cough*_ going?' you ask before you cough up another large gulp of blood, staining both yourself and Jeff with it. The numbness on your body is getting stronger and stronger by the passing minutes.

Jeff clenches his jaw firmly before answering you 'There's a safe house up close from here. We can't get back at the house for now. Slender made sure these houses exist all over the f*cking forest.'

'….Oh….okay…' you say as your eyelids grow heavy and you close your eyes.

'DON'T YOU F*CKING DARE CLOSE YOUR EYES!'

The orange eyes of the girl flash open, only to meet with the pitch black eyes of the worried killer. He knew pretty well, that in her critical condition, if she closed her eyes, death would engulf her before Jeff would have the chance to stop him. So he would make it goal of his life to keep her eyes open.

'You know, you and Masky may be the f*cking road runners of the house, but me, Toby, Jane and LJ are the heavy machinery, the troopers. This means, I can carry you and run at a certain speed for a long time. You still are heavy as sh!t though. Have you considered dieting?' he says with a grin.

'F*ck you Jeff.'

He knew that this was a lame thing to say in general. He knew it from the moment it popped in his head. But he still had to play it all to keep you awake and if that meant saying any f*cking idiotic thing that popped on his mind, humiliating himself to you but keep you awake, he would say it. Because he was scared sh!tless that you would close your eyes and die in his arms right away. And that was something he didn't want happening no matter what. He just couldn't stomach it, to see life abandoning your lively orange eyes and your lips to never be able to curve into a smile ever again.

But why? Why all the effort for the obnoxious, overly observant girl that dared to challenge him one month before? Why would he have to push himself to the extreme just to not let you die no matter what? Why wasn't he able to bear the thought of you dying? Of you gone?

He quickly pushed these thoughts away. This wasn't the time to be asking himself these questions!

Just how f*cking away if that damn house?

Finally, after reaching one of the darkest parts of the forest, Jeff's eyes locate the small cabin among the tall trees. The smiling killer would probably jump up and down in the air from the excitement, just as Ben does when he wins a videogame, if he wasn't carrying you on his arms. His large smile returned to his lips as he ran full speed towards the little house.

Reaching the door, he places you down gently and searches for the key with a newly found frenzy, until he discovers it under the doormat.

Swinging the door open, he immediately opens the lights and carries you inside, plopping you down on the mattress of the bed, which is on the left, resting far away from the door, near the bedroom window. The whole cabin consists only of one space which is the kitchen and the bedroom and a really small other room which is the bathroom. Slenderman had made sure that these houses existed in various places inside the forest, fully equipped with the necessities, in case something happened, like today.

To the ultimate horror of Jeff, your eyes are already closed, long before he even placed you on the bed, which only panics him as he searches for the only phone in the house, grabbing the health kit along the way.

Finding the small device, he dials a number and brings the phone on his ear.

_-What happened?- _a strict voice says from the other side of the line immediately, as Slenderman picks up the phone as soon as it rings one time. The only calls they ever got, was calls like these.

'I need Jack on the phone right now!' Jeff almost yells at the earpiece.

There was a small pause before Jeff's best friend picked the phone up _-What do you need Jeff?-_ he asks urgently, trying to remain calm.

'Jack, _ has been shot and losing blood f*cking fast! What do I f*cking do?'

There was another pause _-Stay there, I'm coming right now!-_

'No! The forest's full of cops! They almost f*cking got us!'

_-__F*cking damn it Jeff! How did you manage that for God's sake?!-_

'I don't have time for explanations Jack! Help me or beat it!'

EJ sighed heavily _-Okay, do exactly as I tell you. You need to remove her shirt and take a look at the wounds.-_

'Hold it.' Jeff says and leaves the phone aside.

He grabs the edges of your shirt and tries to pull it over your head. No matter how much he tries though, the unconscious you doesn't help so much, so another round of swears leaves his lips. He grabs the edge of the shirt and pulling his knife, he tears the hoodie apart, proceeding to cut the inner shirt also, taking them off and revealing your (s/c) skin and (f/c) bra, along with two bullet wounds. But the killer's mouth drops to the floor in the sight of your half naked body, giving his purely white skin a faint pink tint. Thankfully, he pulls himself together rather fast and picks the phone up once again.

'D-done.'

_-Okay, what do you see?_-

_Her bra__, _is the first thought that passes through his mind, but he manages to control himself 'There are two exit wounds, one a bit above her belly button and one lower, near her kidneys.'

_-Make sure the wounds are clear. Take the tweezers and push aside the skin, so that you can look inside the wound.-_

Jeff does exactly what EJ says. Pushing the skin aside, he leans over and looks inside the wounds. Luckily –or unfortunately- the only thing he sees is the mattress underneath you.

'They're pretty clean.' He says to the phone.

_-Good, now close the wounds by covering them with a disinfected bandages and roll her over to find the other ones.-_

Jeff struggles a little bit with the bandages and the disinfectant. It's obvious that he hadn't done that in the past, mostly because it wasn't needed. After he rolls you over, a loud growl leaves his lips as he sees the other ones.

'Okay, there are four more, two high on her back, inches down from her neck, no exit wound and in one of them I can f*cking see the bullet from afar. The third one is in the middle of her back, no exit wound, and the last one is exactly at her lower waist, right where her sacrum is.'

There is a sound of something heavy crashing against a hard surface and EJ swears heavily _–__F*cking damn it all!- _he says_–__Jeff I need you to listen to me very carefully. Do not mess with the bullet in the sacrum yet. Pull out the other ones first. Use the first tweezers to keep the wound open enough and with the second ones, pull the bullets out. Make sure you are pulling steadily.-_

Jeff does as he's instructed. Cursing loudly the whole time, he manages without breaking a sweat to pull the first bullet out. In the sight of the wound another round of swears is heard even to EJ and grabbing the second tweezers, he starts removing the other ones. The other two bullets were pretty deep inside the skin, so putting all his self control to keep his hand steady, he dips the tweezers deep inside your skin, managing with skills that even surprised him, to pull the other two bullets out. The moment he pulls them out a triumphant yell leaves his lips as he moves on to the last one.

'Okay Jack. Down to the last one. What the hell do I do now?'

_-__This one is going to be tricky. Hope it didn't hit her bone. Now, put the tweezers to move the skin aside and peek inside to see where the bullet is.-_

Jeff obeys 'It's f*cking deep.'

_-__Sh!t__\- _EJ exhales deeply _–__Put the tweezers in the wound, very very carefully and grab the bullet.-_

'Done.'

_-Now pull it slowly out. Slowly! If you find any resistance, stop immediately.-_

With a deep sigh from the smiling killer, he manages to pull the last bullet out 'F*ck yeah!'

_-__Don't be excited yet. Look inside and see if the bone is unharmed.-_

Jeff peeks back inside once again. Truly, he sees a white thing inside the wound, but it appears unharmed. Luckily, the bullet was inches away from reaching it. He lets out a deep sigh of relief and picks the phone up again, while he already sees the majority of the wounds starting to heal.

'We f*cking did it EJ. She's already healing.'

_-__Sh!t.. that was f*cking difficult. Wait in the line Slender wants to speak to you.-_

_-__Jeff my child what happened?__\- _the strict voice of the master of the home sounds immediately through the phone.

Jeff describes the events of tonight fast, feeling himself relax a ton after he made sure you were okay.

_-So the policemen are dead child?-_

'Yeah.' He knew that this was the moment Slenderman would announce to him that was casted out. He just waited for the words.

_-It is alright child. They hurt one of us so it is justifiable. I will send the Proxies to clean the corpses. Be careful on your way back tomorrow and make sure no one follows you two to the house.-_

And with that, the line went dead. Jeff let out another sigh of relief. Guess he wasn't casted out this time. Grabbing another set of bandages, he wraps them carefully around your wounds, enveloping you in their safe embrace. But after he was done, he noticed that you must still be cold.

Grumbling to himself, he takes his hoodie off and with extra care, he passes it on to you, pulling it down to cover your unprotected skin.

Then, turning all the lights off and locking the door, he sits beside you, leaning your head on his shoulder. He justified it to himself by saying that this was just to make sure you were breathing, but an uneasy feeling soon stirred up in his stomach, a feeling that he hadn't felt before nor did he know from where it originated. Still, he wrapped a cloth around his eyes and leaning his head back, he soon fell asleep from the fatigue of the day, with you leaning on him.


	22. Chapter 21 Ohana

**Chapter 21 Ohana**

* * *

You had blacked out last night.

As far as that got, you knew what had happened up until then. You had managed to get the fleeing m*therf$cker that had managed to make his way out of the house and into the silent street completely unsuspected and kill him after some time right in the middle of the street. This, though, had alarmed whoever lived in the houses around the street and one of them had found the courage to make a phone call to the police. The Pacmen were quick to surround both you and Jeff and you made a run for it through the forest, running with all your power, but resulting into you being shot.

Oh God how much it hurt.

You had felt the bullets piercing your skin to their whole extend, making your eyes open wide with surprise. It would be easier to shake the feeling off, if Jeff hadn't turned towards you, his gaze filled with an unfathomable mixture of sheer terror, heartbreak and surprise. It made you want to hug him and tell him everything would be okay, but before you were even able to reach out to him, you were engulfed into a numb void and soon afterwards, you found yourself in the freezing embrace of snow, choking on your own blood.

After that, there was nothing more than fractions of memories of you and Jeff.

And there was coldness. There was sheer and unstained cold that surrounded you like a black mist, threatening to reap you away if you decided to let go in any given moment.

That was up until now.

Right now, you were warm. You were cozily tucked inside a warm environment. It was soft and cozy and you just didn't want it to come to an end, even if your slumber was coming to an end and even if you didn't know how you got there. Because as long as you were there, you knew you were safe; the pain from the bullets was gone and along with it went the numbness also. Now the only thing you were able to feel other than the warmth was a faint fuzziness all around your body, the aftermath of the shots.

Someone was breathing lightly beside you.

Finally, your eyes flickered and opened.

You found yourself inside a really small cabin. There was only one room, which sheltered both the hallway, the kitchen and the bedroom, with only one small door that possibly led to the only bathroom of the house. There were only four windows around the house, one of them placed right across from where you were, enabling you to look outside. From what you could see, you were still inside the forest, while new snow was falling hard outside, making you unable to see after some meters. Looking beside you, you see Jeff sleeping peacefully, his head tilted back, with his eyes all covered up by a blindfold. You were leaning on his side, with his hand placed around you, supporting your head and falling loosely on your waist. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt, which was rather odd, since he never seemed to take his white hoodie off, but after some seconds, you realized that you were the one wearing it.

Okay, it's time for some explaining.

'Jeff? Jeff.' You carefully shake him a little bit to wake him up.

He snores a bit louder than before, but resumes sleeping.

'Jeff. Time to wake up, Jeff.' You mumble.

Eventually, his breathing becomes lighter and after another snore, his face leans forward. He remains there for a few seconds, obviously disoriented and then his hand gently removes his homemade blindfold, revealing his never-blinking black eyes. Even if there weren't any eyelids to be half closed, his face still betrayed that he was more than tired. He clicked his lips a few times and messed his black hair and eventually turned towards you, that by now, looked at him with your orange orbs betraying curiosity.

The smiling killer flashed you one of his signature smirks 'Hey _. Rise and shine.'

You chuckle a little bit 'I should be the one saying that, male sleeping beauty.'

In response, he messes your hair a little bit 'How're you feelin' ?' a yawn escapes his lips.

You give his question a little bit of thought 'Better I guess. Where are we?'

He removes his hand from around you and throws himself forward, almost crashing at the mattress folded in two 'In a safe house. I couldn't lead you back at da house.'

Right when he mutters these words, his head jerks up suddenly and he looks around him and then at you.

'We must get back now!' he says and ejects himself out of the bed, rushing to grab everything that you messed up last night, going up and down the place, closing all the windows.

You couldn't help but look at him in total confusion as he stormed the place up and down, throwing any unnecessary things in various hidden corners and muttering swears more to himself than anybody else. He threw a first aid kit under the sink and proceeded to grab some new knives from a drawer, hastily hiding them in the back of his jeans. After that, he peeked out of one of the windows, checking again and again that no one was about to attack the both of you and after he made sure everything was alright, he grabbed a phone and dialing a number, he brought it to his ear.

'It's me. Yeah she's awake. We'll be coming home…. Yeah. Are they many?...F*ck! Yeah, I'll be f*cking careful. Okay… Okay…. I f*cking said okay….. No, there's no need, I can make it. Right. Okay.'

There was another short silence and Jeff eventually hanged up and turned towards you, throwing the phone on the bed.

'There still pacmen on the forest. Do you think you can walk?' he said crossing his arms on his chest.

'Lemme see.' You move to the edge of the bed and manage with some effort to stand up, and to your surprise, you succeed.

'I guess yes.' You give Jeff a big smile, but as you take your first step, you realize that your legs are strangely numb, resulting that you feel your hair waving backwards as you were falling. Your heart stopped inside your chest and your thoughts were wiped out immediately. The scream didn't find its way outside your mouth and your hands were thrown forward instinctively to block the fall somehow.

Two white hands flash from literally nowhere, wrapping around you protectively and you feel yourself being pushed against someone.

'I f*cking guess no.' you hear Jeff's low voice dangerously close to your ear.

The sudden closeness is not something you were used to, so you feel your cheeks heat up rather fast, as a faint pink tint makes its way into them. Thankfully for you, your heart only takes two fast beats and Jeff is completely ignorant to them and doesn't notice a single thing. He passes your hand across his shoulders and placing himself in front of you, he raises you in his back, on a piggy-back ride. You make sure your hands are carefully wrapped around his neck and he checks that you are comfortably sat on his back.

'Ready to go out your majesty?' he jokes and smirks playfully at you.

'Yeah, let's go home Jeff.' You say and rest your head on his shoulder.

He grabs a bag full of things that you swing on your back and finally, both of you make your way out of the house.

The moment you step outside, the cold breeze makes both of you shiver and cold to the bone, as your clothes leave you completely exposed to the bad weather. Jeff turns and locks the door, hiding the key back under the doorway mat. Making sure no one is even remotely close to where you were, the two of you start to make your way back to the mansion, with Jeff's feet disappearing inside the snow.

He tries with all his might to make his way among the tall, now white trees, as the strong wind pushes the both of you backwards, making it rather difficult to make the slightest move. Still, the hot-bloodied killer is determined to get you to the Mansion whatever the costs. He tried his everything to keep you alive, so there is no way in hell he would give up. You on the other hand, try your best to hear under the wind for any faint sounds that would indicate you are not alone. The wind and the constant cracking noise the branches of the trees make, don't seem to help you though, as your senses are kind of blurred still from last night. The excruciating cold reaches deep inside your skin, making your teeth hit with each other, but as they do, you are reminded that Jeff only wears a plain t-shirt.

'Hey Jeff.' You try to be heard above the wind.

'What is it?' he grumbles.

'Aren't you cold? Why didn't you keep your hoodie? It would have kept you warm!' you say concerned.

The smiling killer turns to you and flashes you a cocky smile 'I'm nat as cold as you think. You needed it more than me anyways.'

'If you get a cold, I'm going to kill you, you f*ckingly stubborn killer!'

'Can't kill what's already dead.' he laughs 'Still, I'd enjoy it to see ya try.'

You give him a small flick on his head that makes his head move forward, but instead of getting mad, he laughs.

'I'll get you for this.'

'I'd like to see you try.' You mock him back 'Are we far away from the house?'

'Nah, just ten more minutes of walkin'. We couldn't go back yesterday, so the cabin was out only damn solution.'

'Why?' you ask but then it dawns to you 'Oooh, I get it, we could have led them straight there.'

'Yeah. The house is unreachable to outsiders which wonder off out of the f*cking trails. Ya need someone from the house to lead you there in order to find it. Slender's magic I'm guessing.' He says.

'So if someone was after us yesterday, we could have led them to the others.' You say, the images of policemen standing with their guns raised in front of the Slender Mansion flashing on your mind.

'You don't need to worry _.' You hear Jeff say, his voice softening slightly, making you wonder if you imagined it or not.

'….Jeff….' you mumble ever-so-quietly.

'Hit it.'

'Thank you for not leaving me back there. I really appreciate it.' You mumble lightly, hiding your face in the cavity of his white neck.

You hear him growl in anger 'You f*cking believed I was gonna leave you there? You think I'm that kind of an ssh%le?'

'No it's not that!' you try to say 'It's just that it was a close call. They could have easily killed you because of me! If I was conscious I would have urged you to run away alone. Better me than anyone of you!'

He sighs angrily.

'_ you're gonna listen to me cause I'll f*cking say it one damn time. Got it?'

You nod.

'Believe it or not, you're now family. And no matter in how deep sh!t we'll find ourselves in, we'll always look out for each other. Psychos or nat, we look after each other. So don't give me dat b#llsh!t. I'll always make sure you're okay. Cause you're family.' He gives you a stern look over his shoulder.

The only thing you can do is smile with the sweetest smile the killer had seen in his existence in this damn world, as you wrap your hands over his shoulders to his chest and hug him with all your might, making his snow-white skin turn a little bit pink.

'Thank you Jeff. I really appreciate it.'

'Don't mention it kiddo.'

Voices are being heard from somewhere away from you. Alarmed, you raise your head and scan the place for possible enemies, only to see that you have just passed the Mansion gates. Looking up front, you see the faceless master of the house standing in front of the wide open door, with Masky and Toby standing on his right and on his left. You see Ben and Sally peeking under his tall legs, while Eyeless Jack is already making his way towards you, almost running across the yard.

'_! Jeff! How are her wounds?' he asks urgently, rushing beside you and trying to get you down from Jeff.

'Don't move her Jack!' Jeff warns him 'She can't use her legs. The damn bullet went too deep!'

'Children treat your injuries immediately. Masky make way to take _ to Jack's infirmary and Toby grab some clothes for Jeff. Jeffery, are you sure you were not followed?' Slenderman asks as you make your way to the front door. The two Proxies behind him just nod once and disappear inside the house.

'F*ck no. And don't call me Jeffery!'

All of you enter the house, rushing towards the basement where EJ's infirmary is. From above Jeff's shoulder, you can see the other residents of the house. Ben and LJ are standing in the living room entrance, both totally serious, something that is rather odd from the monochrome clown, who is holding Sally in his arms, who is crying non-stop. Masky and Hoody are running towards the basement to prepare everything for EJ to be able to treat you immediately, while Clockwork and Jane are coming down the stairs, with Clockwork's face and Jane's body posture betraying the concern and worry for their best friend. Toby is right at that moment coming out of Jeff's room, which is right next to yours, holding some clothes on his hands messily.

You, Jeff and EJ make your way to the basement, where Masky and Hoody help EJ hook you off Jeff's back and carry you inside the laboratory. Slenderman holds Jeff back from also entering the laboratory, warning the killer silently that EJ needs space to treat you.

The moment the three boys place you in one of the hospital beds, the two Proxies leave immediately, closing the door behind them and leaving EJ to treat your wounds.

Wordlessly, the blue-masked killer helps you take Jeff's hoodie off and lay back on the hospital bed, turning you supinely, drawing out his medical equipment.

You feel a sharp pain, as a needle is stuck immediately on your back and shortly after, you seize to feel your body from waist down. You know that for EJ to be so silent, things must not look so good, so you lay your head down, trying to breathe calmly and think positively. You can clearly hear the clutter the scalpels and other stuff make as well as EJ's almost silent swearings. So you just lay there waiting for him to update you on your condition. Minutes pass and turn to hours as the teenager is continuing his work with undiminished focus.

After a while, you hear him drop his equipment and coming next you, he helps you turn around again, and hands you a blood bag, which you immediately open and start drinking. You follow him with his gaze, as he walks around the room, walking to the door and opening it, he picks up some piled clothes –yours most probably- and coming again next to you, he pulls a chair and sits beside you and removes his mask.

You look at him expectedly, but for some time, he doesn't utter a single word.

In the end he just sighs and turns his empty eye sockets to you.

'You're the luckiest one in the house for sure. If Jeff brought you half an hour later, you would kiss your ability to walk goodbye.' He sighs wearily and pulls his chair closer to you.

'It was that bad huh?' you give him a small smile.

'Don't take this lightly _.' He scolds you 'One of the bullets reached your sacrum and fractured it. A little bit further and it would have cut your spine.'

'Heh, I guess I'm lucky you and Jeff were there.' You say sitting up and turning towards him, playing with you feet and giving him a heartwarming smile.

'Did you have to be so careless? What would happen if you got killed?!' his voice is painted with anger as well as his face. It was unusual from EJ to lose his temper like that and betray his emotions.

'I'm not so lucky as to be killed EJ. And I would throw myself in front each and every one of you.' you simply state.

There is a loud crash and you see one of the small movable tables flies to the other side of the room, its medical equipment falling on the floor along with it.

'How the f*ck can you say that?! Don't you care about yourself at all?! What's the matter with you?! Are you suicidal or something?!' his face is for the first time you see him, completely altered with sheer anger. His eyebrows have furrowed with annoyance over his empty eyes and you feel his empty stare on you sending angry vibes to you, as he has now jumped up from his seat and stands dangerously close to you.

Right at that moment, realization strikes you that this is no longer the sweet and shy EJ you have grown so fond of, but instead the angry killer you got to meet back in the meadow you used to train.

You look into his empty eyes with your determined own, regaining your composure and putting away the surprise to his reaction, you look at him with determination and seriousness.

'No, I'm not suicidal Jack.' In the sound of his full name, his eyes blink and you see his anger starting to subside.

This doesn't stop you though.

'I would do this again and again, put myself on the front line for each and every one of you just to make sure that you will be alright. And I'm not going either to apologize for this or feel sorry, cause in the end, this is who I am. I am protective to the ones I love and I don't value my life over theirs. Cause it's better to be me than you. Any of you. This is who I am. Accept it as it is.'

You stand up with many efforts and without throwing the slightest glance to the now surprised killer, you grab a shirt from the pile someone left outside the door and pulling it over your head, you cripple your way towards the door with your head held high.

This is who you are. You managed to find something worth fighting for and this time, you ain't going to allow to any monster, any human and any god to reap them away from you once again, even if that costs you your life. And there is no way in hell, you're going to apologize for this.

As you reach the stairs though, you feel a movement and a pair of sturdy arms wraps tenderly around you, pulling you into a tight hug from behind. You feel EJ lean his head on your shoulder, holding you as if you are the most breakable doll. Surprised, the words leave your mind and you are left speechless inside his tight hug.

'I'm sorry _, I didn't mean that.' He whispers to you, his voice with a faint tint of worry.

You smile and turning, you hug him back with all your might 'It's okay EJ. I know you are worried.'

The killer is left dumbfounded in your unexpected reaction. Slowly, you feel his surprise subside and his arms wrap around you once again.

'You're too important for us. Remember that.'

With the good spirits returning into both of you, you make your way to the living room where the others are, with him helping you walk and you trying your best to do so, with the numbness slowly and steadily subsiding from your body. As EJ explained to you, it would take a few days to recover, since it wasn't an easy wound this time and no matter how much blood you drank, it would have nearly no effect to it. So with doctor EJ's instructions, no killing for the next days. But even if you wanted to, your recent adventures with Jeff caused the town to be in high alert once again, so policemen have flooded the forest, searching the whole place from side to side to locate the pair of murderers. Thus, Slenderman has forbid hunting once again.

Happy voices are heard coming from the living room and once you pass the door inside the room, your vision is immediately covered and the smell of cinnamon reaches your nose, as someone grabs you and spins you around in the air, yelling happily like a little child.

'O-oh yeah! _-_ is a-live and rocking o-once again!' you hear an ecstatic Toby yell as he still spins you around with undiminished happiness. He cracks and pops his neck and places you back on your feet, still hugging the sh!t out of you.

'You're going to choke her Toby. Let her breathe.' Masky warns him as he comes closer, but Toby ignores him completely.

'I was so scared big sister!' you hear a small voice say and Sally wraps her hands on your right leg, hugging you.

'Don't squeeze her too much Toby.' EJ says but in response, you feel Toby push you back and hug EJ also, trapping you between his and EJ's body.

'Y-YOU F*CKING DID I-IT E-EJ!'

'HEY IDIOT! Let _ breathe will ya?!' Jeff tries to free you but instead, Toby grabs him also.

'PILE UP! HAHAHAHAHA!' LJ yells and pushes all the Mansion residents on to the five of you.

'Who the f*ck pushed me?!' Ben yells angrily.

'….I….c-can't…breathe….T-Toby!' Hoody mutters.

'LJ let us breathe!' Masky yells as the monochrome clown wraps his prolonged hands around all of you.

'HAHAHAHAHA suck it up Masky!' is the response the clown gives.

'This is troublesome.' Clockwork tries to squeeze herself.

'HEY! Who touched my butt?!' Jane yells angrily.

'Who thought piling up was a good idea?' EJ mumbles angrily.

'I'll kill you in your sleep LJ.' Jeff says totally pissed off.

'I'm scared big sis! I can't breathe!'

You pick Sally up in your arms, enabling the little child to breathe once again, even if you are still trapped inside that huge, insane hug. Smile is running around the big circle barking loudly in doing so. Then, you just can't hold yourself anymore. You start laughing. You laugh and laugh, a sound filled with happiness and companionship and with tears of happiness filling your eyes and rolling down. This was one family full of lunatics for sure! But it was your family. As you continue to be squeezed to death, one thought pops in your mind…

~~Ohana means family — no one gets left behind, and no one is ever forgotten.~~


	23. Chapter 22 Deadly Carols And Snow Walks

**Chapter 22 Deadly Carols And Snow Walks**

* * *

'We wish you a bloody Christmas! Hahahahaha! We wish you a bloody Christmas, we wish you a bloody Christmas…'

'And a deadly New Year!'

Your dream continued to play right in front of you, but for some reason, the large fish that you were currently seeing swimming peacefully in the clear sky before you, seemed to be singing a really odd Christmas song. And for an even crazier reason, it seemed to have both a male and a female voice. How….disturbing…..

'Knives and torture we bring, for you and your kid.'

'Killings for C-christmas a-and a d-deadly New Y-year!'

Wait a moment right there! The fish was now stuttering?! Hell no! You knew that stutter better to mess it up. Your eyes flickered lightly and for some reason, the odd singing seemed to be enhanced immediately, growing louder and louder with the passing seconds, while many more cheerful voices seemed to be added on it.

'Keep it down will you? The girls are still sleeping!' you heard Masky's voice.

'Well time to wake up…RISE AND SHINE GIRLLLLLLS!' Ben's scream pierced the silence.

'FILL THE HALLS WITH SCREAMS OF TERROR! FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA!' LJ joined the yells of the elf, laughing hard.

Your eyes popped open and a loud, insane growl left your lips. After your eyes adjust to the light that has infiltrated your room, you turn towards your nightstand, pulling your covers a little bit and grabbing the little alarm clock that you have on the stand. Your fingers turn the little machine and you gaze upon the hour. Nine o'clock. What the f*ck are they doing so early in the morning?

Growling grumpily you turn your head towards the wall once again and pull the covers over your head to block the sunlight, trying to go back to sleep.

'RUN AWAY WHILE YOU'RE STILL ABLE! FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA!'

Your covers hit the floor and your bedroom door flashes open with power, hitting the wall beside it, as it is almost tore off its hinges.

'THAT'S IT ELF-DWARF! YOU BETTER RUN LIKE A M*THERF*CKER!' you grab the banister on your left and jump down on the hallway, where Ben, LJ, Sally and many of the others are, landing perfectly on your feet and rising with your eyes shining brightly from the anger burning under them.

The moment the little elf sees you, all remaining color drains from his face and squealing like a little girl, he makes a run for it towards the living room. You growl even louder and ran after him trying to catch him.

In the living room, he stumbles upon Jeff, almost falling on him.

'Jeff! For the love of Zelda help me!' he says and rolls behind his back, only for the smiling killer to shove him away.

'I 'ain't gettin' in da way pal. You screwed yourself over by yaself.'

As you ran towards the elf, he screams –squeals once again and runs on the other side of the sofa.

'I'LL KILL YOU!' you scream and grabbing the back of the sofa, you jump over it and kick Ben straight in the middle of his back, sending him flying two meters away, crashing in front of the staircase.

'Ooooohhh, you got owned Ben!' Jeff laughs mockingly.

'Hahahaha h-hahahaha l-laaaaaame!' Toby mocks him as well.

Lj and Sally are rolling on the floor laughing, Masky is also laughing under his mask and you make your way to the surprised elf, walking slowly and ominously towards him, your fingers clawing on the air around him. You'll kill him! You'll decorate your room with his guts! It's f*cking nine o' clock in the friggin morning! What the absolute hell does he want from you? As for you, you want his pathetic life. He squeals and back away and you raise your hand in the air, ready to strike the first blow, an insane smile spreading like poison over your face.

And your world turns upside down.

You let out a surprised gasp, as you try to prevent your pajama top from rolling over and trying to locate the source that made this to you, only to locate a black tentacle wrapped around your right ankle, holding you steadily on the air and a very serious Slenderman on the other side of the tentacle, crossing his hands over his chest as his non-existing stare is nailed on you like a knife.

'What are you doing child? Why are you attacking Ben?'

'He friggin started screaming at nine o'clock in the morning! He woke me the f*cking up!'

'I am sure that these were not his true intentions.'

'Of course they were! He did it on purpose! Can you let me down now?!' you say to the faceless man, who nods negatively.

'I am not releasing you until I am sure you have calmed down. But, even if he did wake you up on purpose, it is nine o'clock and you should be already up.'

Your eyes open wide with surprise 'Nine o'clock is like dawn!'

But the faceless master shakes his head instead. Ben sees that you are unable to attack him, so he points at the upside you and laughs mockingly.

'HAHAHAHAHA I GOT AWAY~ I GOT AWAY! WE WISH YOU A BLOODY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A BLOODY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A BLOODY CHRISTMAS AND A DEADLY NEW YEAR! RISE AND SHINE GIIIIIIIRLS!'

But luck had just run out for the elf today, as the moment he uttered the last words, Jane and Clockwork appeared on the top of the stairs, like raging bulls and still on their pajamas.

'WHERE THE F*CK IS HE?!' Jane screams.

'THERE HE IS!' you say pointing at Ben, who now swallows hard.

'YOU'RE TIME IS UP, LINK WANNA-BE!' Clockwork screams as well and both of them run after the elf, disappearing deeper into the house. Shortly after, screams echo loud and clear over the house.

Slenderman sighs wearily 'Jeff, hold _. LJ go help EJ and Hoody with the Christmas tree.'

Jeff comes towards you and passing his arms on the back of your knees and on your back, he makes sure that you won't fall down as Slender releases you and the grinning killer holds you bridal style. You lean on his shoulder for a moment, trying to pacify the headache all the blood that ran on your brain caused to you and still muttering threats towards Ben. You hear the front door close and you know LJ had gone out, obeying Slender's orders.

'What a morning person you are doll!' Jeff teases you, still holding you.

'Shut the hell up Jeff. What would you do if you were in my shoes?'

'Send him to sleep.' He laughs.

'Thought so.' You grumble.

'Why don't we treat you to some breakfast? What d'ya say doll?' he turns and walks towards the kitchen.

In response you just nod and let him lead the way. Once inside the kitchen, he makes you sit on one of the chairs and sticking with his happy mood, he places various things in front of you, as well as a cake Jane made last night. The two of you eat with your leisure, with him making various jokes, mocking Ben and the fact that he acted like a sissy –his exact words- when you went after him. Other than that, he told you that the reason you were all up so early, was because Slenderman decided that today, you would all help decorate the house for the upcoming holidays that were hot on your tracks. EJ, Hoody and now LJ, were out finding an appropriate tree to decorate the vast hallway, while Masky, Toby and Ben were responsible to bring out the ornaments, since Jeff had taken the opportunity that you'd given him and got out of the trouble of helping for the time being. When you heard that, you threw him one of the cookies you were munching, hitting him playfully in the chest. He shouldn't be lazy.

By the time you were done and had cleaned all the stuff up, you heard the front door open once again and LJ loud voice boomed inside the house.

'HONEYS I'M HOOOOOOME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

'LJ will you sh*t the hell up and give us a hand?' EJ's annoyed voice sounded.

There are a few crashes and bams that are heard, followed by some swearings and Sally's happy shriek. You grab a tower, drying your hands off and walk back to the hallway, only to see a tall pine tree that almost reaches the ceiling, placed a few steps beside the doorway. EJ, Hoody and LJ were panting heavily from the effort to place the pretty large tree.

'It's amazing EJ!' Sally screams excited and hugs his leg, only for the blue masked man to pick her up in his arms.

'You like it Sally?' he caresses her hair lightly.

'Yep yep!' she squeals and hugs him tightly.

'There w-we go!' Toby walks inside the room, dropping three large boxes that he carried all at once 'C-can we s-start now?' he says excitedly, ticking his neck and eventually making it pop.

'Here are the last ones. We are ready to start.' Jane and Clockwork walk inside the room, carrying a box each and placing it in front of the large tree.

Behind them, a pretty beaten up Ben walks hesitantly inside the room, eyeing both you and the other two girls, with Slenderman walking closely behind him, his arms still crossed over his chest.

'You got what you deserved Ben.' Masky says.

'Oh sh*t up Masky.'

'You look like sh!t dwarf.' Jeff mocks him.

'What happened to you Ben?' EJ asks.

'Messed with the wrong people.' Clockwork states and opens a box, with Hoody doing the same.

One by one, the boxes are all opened and all of you start taking the beautiful ornaments out of them, starting to decorate both the beautiful tree and the whole house around you as well. Everyone laughs and the good mood spreads rapidly to all of you, empowered with LJ jokes and pranks that seemed to be hilarious every single time. Jane hanged two large ornaments from her ears, pretending they were earrings. Toby located some Christmas hats, so he was now wearing an elf's hat and shoes, while he made Hoody and Masky both wear reindeer antlers headbands, none of them complaining about them, not even Masky who was literally made by Toby to wear them. Instead he appeared pretty content and somewhat happy. Of course, you didn't escape the attack of the goggled man, and a Santa's hat decorated your head.

Jeff and Clockwork had wrapped colorful garlands around their necks, posing mockingly and making fun of each other, laughing and yelling to each other while Smile dog was running all around the room. Sally was stuffing various ornaments in EJ's pockets sneakily, with the man messing her hair every time he caught her on act, while he was wearing elf shoes. Ben was lurking around LJ, throwing ornaments at his head, with the monochrome clown retaliating immediately, a game that was soon cut off by a furious Slenderman, since they had broken many of them.

'Fill the halls with screams of terror, fa la la la la, la la la la!' Jane started singing.

'Run away while you're still able, fa la la la la, la la la la!' Clockwork continued.

You laughed loudly 'What on earth is that?'

'It's o-our….Ch-christmas….c-carol.' Hoody whispered.

'Really? You have Christmas carols?!'

'Technically, they are deadly carols.' Masky explained.

Toby almost threw himself on you from behind laughing 'Guess y-you h-aven't heard t-them before kitty.'

'Just follow our lead _.' Clockwork smiles.

'Fill the halls with screams of terror! Fa la la la la, la la la la!' Sally hops around merrily.

'Run away while you're still able! Fa la la la la, la la la la!' Ben continues.

'….We just came right through the shadows, fa la la, la la la, la la la.' EJ sings beside you.

'Following y-you unt-il you're c-cornered! Fa la la la la, la la la!' Toby shoves you playfully.

'See us standing right before you. Fa la la, la la la, la la la.' Masky and Hoody sing together.

'Stabbing you, until you die out! Fa la la la la, la la la!' Jane and Clockwork continue.

'Turn ice cold as we laugh harder, FA LA LA, LA LA LA, LA LA LA!' LJ laughs.

'Hail the blood, the cuts and guts, fa la la la la, la la la.' Jeff finishes the song.

All you can do is laugh hard at their little made up song and try to sing it along with them. It was fun to try, you had to admit. Even EJ and Hoody seemed to be singing it, so you couldn't go without singing it at least once, and the Creepypasta made sure that you wouldn't escape so easily. The whole house was engulfed with singing voices and loud laughs as all of you placed the finishing touches on it.

There was only one thing left to complete the whole decorations.

'Here _. You should put the star in the top of the tree.' Jane said, handing you the beautiful ornament star.

'No, no it's not fair for me to place it. Let someone else do it.'

'N-Nope! Y-you're the n-newest, so you put it k-kitty.' Toby pushed you forward, towards the tree.

You look around for help, but everyone seemed to agree on the first idea, nodding slightly or smiling at you.

'Sally, do you want to place it darling?' you smile sweetly to the little child, leaning to her and offering her the star.

'Nope! You do it!' she said and gave you a kiss on the cheek.

Defeated, you sigh and turn towards the tree 'Okay then.' You finally say and raising yourself on your tip-toes, you try to place the star.

Aaaaaand you're too short for that.

You try one way or another, but all of them result in the same thing; you're unable to reach the top. You grumble loudly to yourself as you glare at the top of the tree, while you hear laughs raising around you, along with your frustration.

'This is why I said that someone else should do it.' You pout like a little child.

'Shorty.' Ben laughs.

'I'm still taller than you dwarf.'

Suddenly, two arms wrap around your waist and you feel your feet abandoning the floor. Your eyes open wide with surprise and you immediately turn to see who has raised you from the ground, only for your gaze to fall on a royal blue mask.

'Here's your chance _.' You can literally hear the smile on EJ's voice.

You turn once again and with a little bit more stretching, you manage to place the star successfully. EJ lets you down with the Creepypasta residents starting cheering and you giving EJ a big bear hug as a thanks.

'CANDY FOR ALL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' LJ yells and throws many sweets in the air, with all of you grabbing them in mid-air.

But as you are about to unwrap yours, EJ places his hand over yours stopping you 'Better not eat that.' And then he whispers lightly 'They might affect your heart.' but as he says that, a big hand falls against his back making him lean forward surprised.

'Hhahahahaha don't mind him _ hahahahahaha. They're good, I promise. Hahahahaha.' The laughing clown says.

'I guess one wouldn't hurt.' You say, throwing the candy on your mouth.

* * *

'I'm gonna kill that monochrome clown in his sleep.'

It was probably the twelfth time you were throwing up? You didn't really know. You had lost count after the eighth time already. You grumbled loudly, leaning over the toilet once more. That f*cking candy had indeed scr*wed you up for good. All the others seemed to be just fine and enjoy it and so did you at first, but why did you suffer like that now?! God, why didn't you just listen to EJ? All these would be avoided! It was just one caramel! Nothing more, nothing less! Was it really capable of that kind of damage?! And you really believed that your stomach was utterly empty after the fifth time, so why do they continue?! Someone kill you right now…

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

'_ are you okay?' EJ muttered from outside.

'Do I look okay E-' you were cut off by another round.

Finally, after managing to breathe, you stand up and wash your mouth with some clean water from the sink and stumble your way outside. The moment you are out of the bathroom, you throw yourself on EJ's arms, wrapping yours around him.

'Can you tell me why I didn't listen to you?' you mumble.

He strokes your hair 'Because you're stubborn.'

You cough 'Yeah, can't disagree with that.'

He leads you to your room, where he lays you down on your bed, covering you up with your covers and stroking your hair once more, he lets you sleep for the rest of the night. Coming out of your room, he closes the door lightly behind him and walks down to the living room.

It's just one hour before midnight and all the Mansion residents have gone to sleep after the fatigue of decorating the whole house all day long. Only EJ and Jeff are left standing for the time being. Jeff is sitting on the sofa, leaning his legs on the coffee table, with Smile sleeping peacefully on them. The stare of the never-blinking killer betrays his fatigue as well, but he just can't pull himself out of the comfortable sofa for the time being. EJ plops himself on the seat next to his best friend, sighing wearily and pulling his mask out, allowing himself to breath freely.

'How's she?' Jeff grumbles wearily.

'I don't think she has anything else to throw up. She should be good for the rest of the night.'

'Maybe we tired her too much today.' Jeff changes the channel on the TV with boredom.

'No, it was the candy that did the trick.' EJ leans back.

Jeff throws him a look 'She's a creep, she should be f*cking fine.'

'I don't know Jeff.' EJ simply shrugs.

'You sure Jack?' the killer wasn't completely convinced with the response his best friend gave him.

'I'm sure.'

The two killers fall shortly in total silence. The only thing that is heard is the commercials flashing on the TV, trying with every way possible to sell their products, using any flashy way they could muster up. The two men watch them, without really watching, as their thoughts have drift away in other places.

Jeff was sure that EJ was hiding something from him. He just knew his friend too well to fall for that kind of a lie. From the moment _ started feeling ill, she demanded that only EJ would be by her side, for reasons that she didn't care to explain in the least. This left the smiling killer with a small uneasiness in his cold heart, something that he just couldn't put his finger around just yet. Why did he care who was gonna help _ from the moment she fell ill? It was only natural for EJ that was the closest thing they had to an actual doctor to be by her side. Still, he found himself want to be the one that would be by her side when she needed him the most.

From his side, EJ knew that Jeff wasn't at the least convinced with the response he gave him. He knew that his friend was far cleverer than that and it wouldn't take long until he discovered a clue about _'s beating heart and started asking questions. The point was though, how far would he go to discover the truth. If EJ judged from his past experiences, his friend would reach the matter to the end, until he knew everything. But the truth was something that EJ didn't want to be found out. Damn, even he flipped out when he thought she was a human, who knows how the others will react? And what would happen then to the little fragile _? One thing was for sure. He would protect her, even if that meant to be cast out of the Mansion. She was the most precious thing to him and the fact that she requested only him by her side now that she was ill filled his long-stopped heart with a euphoria that he just couldn't recognize.

The clock struck midnight when EJ finally sighed and stood up. Seeing him, Jeff also decided that it was time for bed, so he woke Smile up, letting the dog step down from his now sore legs and stood up, stretching his pained limps.

They turned to walk to their rooms, only to freeze on their tracks immediately.

Standing in front of the stairs, completely still and with eyes nailed to the door, stood _. She was making absolutely no sound, even with her breath to be completely cut off. Her eyes were wide open, two large orange moons shining in the dim light of the moonlight that illuminated the place through the big windows. If they hadn't stood up, they wouldn't have noticed the girl in the slightest, as she filled the place just like a ghost would.

'What are you doin' here _-' EJ threw his hand over Jeff's mouth, depriving him from calling her name.

'Don't call her with her name, she'll freak out.' EJ advised his best friend with a low voice 'Halloween, why are you down here?' he asked.

His question fell on deaf ears.

The girl continued looking at the door intensely, her eyes not blinking even after a long period of time. She seemed to be just standing there in her white tank-top and shorts that were her pajamas and looking at the door like it was the only thing inside the room. The two men didn't really need Smile's low and menacing growl towards the girl to feel their hair on the back of their necks being raised. Something was off with her. Something was going terribly wrong and for the first time, they didn't know how to react at this.

But the girl didn't seem to wait for them to take in all the information.

With the same blank stare, she started walking towards the front door, completely ignoring her surroundings and walking up to the door with mechanical movements. The most disturbing thing though, was that the door swung open with power, just before she even reached it, enabling the cold December air to come rushing inside, sinking the place in the bitter cold that made the two killers, that were far more warmly dressed than the girl, to shiver. By now, Smile was barking loudly alerting the two men and pulling them out of their trance.

Quickly and wordlessly, they rushed behind the beautiful girl that was now walking down the stairs of the front porch, walking at the fresh snow completely barefoot. She didn't even flinch at the cold.

The night outside was breathless and terrifying all at the same time.

The black sky was entirely clear and the full moon was shining brightly above their heads, shedding its light on the dark forest and the empty garden of the mansion, reflecting itself on the white snow. The forest around them was strangely clear, with the complete absence of the silvery mist, leaving it dark and hollow, giving nightmares even to the bravest souls. Among the trees, the glowing eyes of random animals were shining, as they were looking at the three strange figures that disrupted the silence of the cold night. The breaths of Jeff and EJ were coming out in a small cloud, as they rushed behind the girl, trying to figure out where she was going.

Walking right beside her, they exchanged worried looks as she continued to be completely hollow.

And then she stopped.

Right in the middle of the magnificent garden, she stopped and just stood there, a breathtaking ghost inside the wild scenery.

Jeff was too surprised and confused to utter a single word, so EJ swallowed hard and placed his hand on the girl's arm, gently touching her silky skin.

'Halloween are you alright?' he posed the question loud, clear and slowly, for the sleeping girl to comprehend.

In response, she just breathed out continuing to stare at the space right ahead of her.

The two killers waited.

Her breathing came out soft and relieved at first. She breathed in and then out calmly, seemingly fine. But just when they were about to really believe she was just sleepwalking, her breathing changed. Slowly, it started changing from the calm and relaxed breathing she previously had, to a fast one, a desperate one, like there was something preventing her from breathing in any other way. Her once blank stare altered to a horrified one, like before her stood the most horrible monster that came out of the darkest and deepest abyss. Small cracks started appearing around her eyes, as the tension that was building up inside of her was starting to take its toll on her, making large black cracks appear around her orange eyes. The girl that was now standing in front of them was a terrified one; and a sleeping one as well.

Then, her lips parted slightly. The two killers leaned forward to listen to anything that might come out of them and enlighten them in any way.

'_…He's coming_…..' the girl swallowed hard.

The two killers exchanged glances, but didn't have the time to process anything.

'…._.He's coming…. he's coming…. he's coming….. he's coming for me… god…he's coming….he's coming…..he's coming….he's coming for me…coming….coming, coming, coming, coming, coming,….. coming,… coming_' she said gasping desperately for air.

Finding a small ray of strength inside of him, Jeff pulled up his courage and swallowed 'Who's coming Halloween?'

'_Coming, coming, coming, coming, coming…he's coming….god save me…he's almost here…coming…coming, coming, coming, COMING FOR ME_!'

Her screamed sliced the silence of the night in half.

It was a desperate scream, a scream full of terror that managed to send shivers down the two killers spines, making them want to cover up their ears. No words would ever be able to describe the sheer horror this scream had, as the girl folded and kneeled on the ground, folding herself in two and continuing with the penetrating scream till the killers started wondering if it was ever going to end. They wanted to reach out and help the girl, shake her awake, reassure her that everything would go okay.

But there was no way to do that.

Because they realized in shock, that they were unable to do so. Because the blood inside their veins had completely stopped. It wasn't the usual cliché that the pleading voice of the maiden made their blood freeze in terror towards her suffering. No. It had literally frozen inside them. Like an invisible force produced by the girl was able to completely stop their blood, making them unable to move, leaving both of them completely vulnerable to any surprise attack. And that was something that mortified the two killers. They haven't felt this vulnerable ever. Unable to even blink their eyes.

Then the screaming stopped.

And they were able to move again.

Gasping, they kneeled beside the girl, trying to make sure she was okay.

Instead, she was still looking towards the empty space in front of her, with the cracks around her eyes completely vanished.

'…_God have mercy on my soul_…' she whispered ever so lightly.

And she passed out.

* * *

**_A/N: Sooooo the lyrics to the songs are 'composed' (? i think it's like that) by me, my lousy try to make a murder carol for them :P I hope it wasn't as bad as I think it is and that you actually enjoyed it! :D :D Love ya all my darlings 3 Stay awesome :D :D_**


	24. Chapter 22,5 Head Shot

**Chapter 22.5 'Head Shot'**

* * *

Finally, after a whole night of an unstoppable blizzard, around noon the next day, the heavy snow stopped falling. All Creepypastas, including Jeff were anxiously waiting for the snow to stop at last, so when it did, there was a brief moment of complete silence which made Slenderman wonder if everyone was alright and walk in the living room just in time to see Hell be raised.

Like one living soul, every single one of the Creeps, including the most silent ones, like Hoody and Clockwork, jumped up and started yelling in total excitement. Ben and Toby flipped the coffee table over. You grabbed Sally in your arms and yelling excitedly, you spun her around in the air. Jeff and EJ high-fived each other and proceeded to playfully shove each other. Jane and Clockwork walked up to you, jumping up and down with excitement and pulled you and Sally to jump as well, while LJ laughed insanely hard and teased both Masky and Hoody that were used to the clown's behavior. The whole living room had transformed in a matter of seconds to a bombarded place as all of you stormed out of it and in your rooms to get ready. Slenderman just placed his hand on his empty face in total despair.

Why had he thought raising kids was a good idea?

All of you were ready. You felt the tension build up inside your hearts, slowly anticipating the moment it would start. Your breaths slowly and steadily became more shallow and fast, as the adrenaline coursed through your veins like melted iron. It energized your every fiber and triggered the insanity chain reaction of your minds. You looked at each other straight in the eye, preparing to face the upcoming trigger that would be the signal to release hell on earth. The chilling air rushed around all of you, making Jane pull her coat tighter on her body. The only sound that was heard was the constant ticking and popping Toby did with his neck, but the eyes of the hatchet man were hidden behind his goggles that were now glowing by themselves. Jeff's smile seemed to be even wider –if that was ever possible- as he grinned slyly and evilly. Even Ben was for once totally serious.

You looked at EJ that was standing on your left and then turned to Hoody on your right. You had to protect them. Even if that meant you had to go down, you had to make sure that the others would survive this at all costs. So, you turned the switch off once again.

Your eyes flashed bright orange and your senses were immediately triggered, expanding to their maximum capacity. Now, you just have to wait.

Sally walked to the stairs and turned towards all of you, a serious face on the child's adorable face.

'Let's play.'

Everything happened simultaneously.

Someone let out a war roar which reverberated in the total silence like a gunshot. You felt a hand grab you from your elbow and someone pushed you violently behind a hand-made barrier, sheltering you from the bombs from the enemies. You nod to vice-commander EJ to thank him, as you make sure your other team members –Hoody, Jane and Ben- are safe behind the other barrier next to yours. The soldiers seem rather shaken up, but in good health nonetheless.

Another bomb explodes right in the middle of the two barriers and you swear loudly at the excited war-cries from the other team.

Grabbing a bomb of your own, you detonate it and using your inhuman speed you stand up in a matter of seconds and catapult the bomb against the enemies, as Jane and Ben copy your movements and send their own bombs against the enemies. They do pretty good damage as they explode right on impact, but you swear loudly as vice-commander informs you that this isn't enough.

The bombs fall all around you like rain and your team tries it's best to retaliate and also defend your very last refuge. But the enemy is just too strong. No matter how hard you try, you are barely able to defend yourselves. The enemy is just too overwhelmingly strong and in a matter of weeks it has taken over your grounds, with no telling on where they would strike next. They were just too powerful and have now cornered you, in a battle of life and death on what would be your last battlefield. But you had vowed to each other, you had vowed to your lives that none of you would be taken alive by them! You will fall like soldiers! Fighting till the bitter end!

You grit your teeth loudly and turn to your comrades.

'I'll take their runner out. Vice-commander, you take care of the trooper. Soldiers Ben and Hoody: the stealth and the light trooper. Jane, I trust you with the heavy trooper.

'Done.'

'Damn right!'

'Be fast, don't leave cover for too much.' Vice-commander EJ instructs the soldiers, with all of them nodding.

'On my mark soldiers! Give me cover and I'll take care of the rest.' You say detonating your best bomb 'Ready?!' you scream.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!' soldier Jane screams and all of them throw their bombs simultaneously, giving you the cover you needed.

You jump up, bringing your lungs to the end of their capacity with only one scream and running towards the shelter where your soldiers were, you manage to locate the enemy runner unprotected for a single moment. The bomb leaves your hand and with exceptional skill, falls right in the white mask of the male, making him stumble back and fall to the ground immediately- he's already dead.

You fall beside soldier Jane and Ben and your team lets out a wild yell of success. Maybe the enemy isn't invincible after all. With luck by your side, maybe you would be able to stand your ground and defeat them.

But you were reckless.

In the next round of bombarding, soldier Hoody is hit straight on the face. You scream at the sight of your fallen comrade and rush to his side; it's already too late. Tears blind your vision, as you turn to vice-commander, only to see that he now has only one arm due to a stray bomb. Behind you, the other soldiers are trying their best, both of them suffering losses. You have to do something.

You scream, detonating two bombs at once and jumping up, you catapult them towards the heavy trooper of the enemies. The goggled man is able to evade your attack with exceptional ease, and you barely avoid the next round of his bombs, as you rush to your vice-commander's side.

'We won't stand a chance against them at this rate!' you scream, turning your head to see soldier Ben fallen to the ground as well; he's dead.

'What do you suggest commander?!' he says, his breath coming out hard from the impact of his injury.

'I say we fall like soldiers! We go out all at once! It's all or nothing!' you say.

The remaining three of you detonate your very last bombs and stand up proudly, sending them flying against the enemies. The smiling trooper falls by a bomb to the heart. The same goes for the stealth soldier, who is hit on the head.

'HEAD SHOT!' you then hear the heavy trooper scream in complete insanity.

Your gaze freezes, as you see the bomb being ejected from his hand. In slow motion, the bomb makes its way against your vice-commander. Your eyes widen with surprise as you see it getting dangerously close, a few millimeters dividing it from the vice-commander. No! You can't allow that! You must make sure your remaining comrades survive!

Before you even realize what you are doing, a loud scream leaves your lips, as you throw yourself against the vice-commander. You push his body with all your might aside. You feel him turn completely rigid under you, taken aback by the surprise, but you have no time to think about it. An excruciating pain resonates throughout your whole body, as the bomb finds you in the side of your head. Your vision turns black as your now lifeless body falls on the ground, on top of the vice-president. You have fallen.

'Aaaand victory goes to the red team!' Sally announces.

You breathe out still unable to see clearly.

'TOBY! Did you have to throw the snowballs so hard?' Ben screams behind you as the winning team high-fives together.

'O-oh well. S-Sorry, n-not sorry.'

'_ are you okay?' EJ asks you.

You grumble 'It hurts like a b!tch.'

'W-well, can you m-move aside?'

Opening your eyes, you find yourself on top of EJ, who is now lying on the snow. Your faces are millimeters away from each other. Realization hits you like a brick wall. You had thrown yourself against him and now the closeness made a very visible blush spread over your face, turning it into a lighthouse. Before the others are able to notice, you roll aside on the snow, muttering a shy 'sorry' and feeling your heart pound hard on your chest.

He ignores the small incident –at least you think so- and standing up, he helps you off the ground also. Walking towards the others, you half-heartedly congratulate them on their snowball fight win. Everything seems normal.

The only thing that you don't know though, is that EJ feels uncomfortable as hell, since the image of you being on top of him, can't leave his thoughts.


	25. Chapter 23 The Fault In Our Destinies

**Chapter 23 The Fault In Our Destinies**

* * *

It was rather clearer than the moonlit sky that Jeff and EJ were paying close attention to you. For some reason, it appeared that they were constantly around you, very rarely leaving you on your own and always throwing worried glances towards you, when they thought you weren't looking. You tried countless times to confront them with it and ask them what the f*ck was going on, but both of them just shrugged you off by telling you that there was nothing to worry about. And as if that wasn't enough, EJ seemed to be quieter towards you after the snowball fight, barely even speaking to you.

Things were rather strange, but none of the others seemed to notice also, not even Jane and Clockwork.

Slenderman still had the hunt banning on, so the other residents of the house found themselves bored out of their minds, especially Jeff and Toby, and constantly trying to come up with ways to evade the banning and have some fun. But, Slenderman always seemed to be on their tracks every single time, and all of them knew that if they broke the rules, the consequences would be severe for them. After some days though, that included you spending most of your time in your room to get away from the constant gazes of the two other killers, you made the conclusion that you needed to visit your old house again. Not for checking if everything was okay, but rather to get some of your stuff as well, since you noticed that your room barely had any stuff.

You also noticed –quite from the start to be honest- that you didn't have your cross necklace anymore. Your father always told you that it was made from a very rare naturally black iron and that the text on it was the Lord's Prayer that was written with gold letters. It appeared that you might have lost it when the murderers grabbed you from the neck and started punching you or when the leader smashed you against the kitchen table. You had lost it somewhere among those lines. And it felt rather strange. You wore it from the moment you first remember yourself, and your grandfather's words to 'never take it off, no matter what' still echoed inside your mind, giving you an uneasy feeling, even now that you were a near-immortal creature that was sank inside insanity.

With that in mind, you went into Slenderman's office and explained the situation to him. He seemed quite understanding, even agreeing that it was a really good idea to go to your house once again. He believed that it would help you come into terms with your family's death and you can finally get your conclusion that would help you move on and even drive the nightmares away. It was rather fatherly of him. But he was against the idea of you going along. It was just too risky and the town was still flooded with policemen, even if their numbers had fallen considerably. So it was absolutely necessary to go with someone else. He left the decision on who would be up to you, but you were absolutely not going to leave the house on your own.

You sighed loudly and throwing one last look on your mirror, you make sure your ponytail is okay and head out of the room.

'Jeff? Are you ready?' you say, knocking on his door that was right next to yours. You lean on the wall beside it, as you hear the smiling killer shuffle a little bit more inside his room, opening a drawer and withdrawing a metal thing from inside –obviously his knife- and stuffing it inside his hoodie pocket, tearing some of the very exposed fibers, he makes his way towards the closed door.

In a matter of milliseconds, the door is opened and a very excited Jeff appears from behind it. His carved smile seemed to be even larger than before, while his black never-blinking eyes were glowing in the faint light from the excitement.

'Done!' he says raising his hands in the air and making an exploding sound, in which you just roll your eyes. But when his arms wrap around you and he spins you around, your eyes open wide with surprise and your mouth falls open.

'Are you really that excited that I'm taking you with me?' you say as he squeezes you to death.

'Anything to get me out of da f*cking house.' he smirks 'And maybe kill someone.'

In his words, anger flashes inside your mind 'No! I gave my word to Slender! If you're going to get me into trouble, I'm leaving you here and taking Clockwork instead!'

In response, he chuckles darkly and places his fingers on your chin, making you look at his black eyes, still smirking at you slyly.

'You're so cute when you're mad.'

You slap his hand away and escape the closeness by walking down the stairs, before he's able to see the blush that spreads on your cheeks but earning another laugh from him. Angrily, you raise your hoodie and throw him an angry glare.

'Well are you coming or not?'

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he walks to you slowly, walking lazily, only driving you madder and when he finally passes by you, he holds his head high, enjoying the fact that he got you off guard this time. You sigh annoyed and follow him out of the house, starting to walk on the garden and in a very short while, among the tall trees. The moonlight shines brightly above the two of you, enabling you to throw death glares at Jeff who seems to utterly ignore them, wolf-whistling along the way and walking with his hands behind his head. He knows you are mad; you know he is messing with you. The fact that you wanted to go back at your house alone didn't help as well. But it was a necessary evil, so you would accept it just for tonight.

'So what do you wanna get from your house?' he purrs at you.

'Just some things I left behind when I left it. My mp4, my drawing kit and some other things. That, of course, if they're still there.' You grumble lightly.

'We could have bought you new ones.'

'I still don't even have clothes that are mine.'

'Fair enough.' He smirks at you.

Reaching the town premises, you start walking on the empty street, towards a direction you knew all too well. The closer your feet brought you to your house, the stiffer you grew and your heart pounded loudly inside your chest. Thankfully, its sound meddled quite well with the rest of the hearts that were around you, drowning the sound and passing it unnoticed right under Jeff's nose. It was two months since you left your house. Since then, you had absolutely no idea what had happened back there. Did the investigators empty the whole place? Did they remove any sign that your family was murdered? Did they sell the house? Did they demolish it? All these questions were tangled up in a haze inside your mind, making any other thought go out like candles in the strong wind. And you couldn't lie to yourself, so you knew that you felt somewhat strange going back at your house after what happened.

Your uneasiness was so evident, that even the smiling killer noticed it, leaving aside his playful tone and soon growing silent as well, his piercing eyes nailed on you to detect any strange behavior or possible outbreak. Still, you remained calm and collected, your eyes serious as always, with the only difference being a small dark glow that invaded them more and more by each step you took. Your aura had also grown black and gloomy. It reminded him of when you were sleepwalking. If he hadn't had a carved smile, he would be frowning.

Eventually, you reached an abandoned house.

For Jeff it was yet another simple house that could be found in the small towns of the countryside. It was a two storey house with a small attic hidden under the roof and a front porch that had a swing for little children. It was all made of wood, with some stairs that lead to the front door and a small garden that was now covered with heavy snow along with the only huge cedar tree that hanged above the garden gracefully. All windows were dark and betrayed that no one was home. If he judged from the forgotten Halloween decorations that were still lingering around the yard, as well as the rotten pumpkins that decorated the front porch, he would have to say that no one was there for quite a while now. And if he wasn't a killer, he wouldn't be able to notice the heavy odor of blood that was emitted through the very same wood that held the place together. Immediately, an uneasy feeling stirred inside the killer's stomach, making his sanity switch twitch back and forth, as the blood aroma triggered his killer instincts as well as the danger switches.

But for you, this was the house where you grew up.

When you were little, you had fallen off that swing on the front porch and your father was so angry that wanted to take it down, but your mother convinced him not to after almost a week. You remembered quite clearly the small picnics you had with Cady under that same cedar tree that your grandparents planted when they first moved in here. On the top left corner of the top floor was your own bedroom, with the small charms that you used to hang out of your window for luck still being there. You remember helping your dad carve those huge pumpkins that decorated the front door a week before Halloween. Now that Christmas was around the corner, the Christmas should already be placed behind the window on your right, were the living room was.

But now, the house was screaming with silence, without a single living soul wandering around its heartwarming rooms. It appeared as if the family that lived in there had left it in a hurry, without the proper time to pick anything up and left it for just a short while. Only that you knew the family that lived there was never going to come back. And the yellow tape that was hanged in a huge X cross on the entrance door with the warning 'Crime Scene' made sure that no one would get close enough.

You felt Jeff's gaze nailed on you and you knew that the hot-bloodied killer had questions that were wandering around his mind, but you also knew that, right now, you were in no position to answer them. You clenched your jaw firmly and breathed in a breath of courage, before you started walking towards the door with determination. The male killer followed close behind, looking around for any prying eyes.

Reaching the door, you grumble in annoyance and pull down the yellow tapes, freeing the door. Raising your hand to the top of the nearby lamp, you feel around the upper surface with your fingers and letting out an exclamation of happiness, you pull the spare key back and using it, you open the door.

Immediately, an all-too-familiar scent reaches your nose. Apple and cinnamon. The whole house used to smell just like that, as your mother loved to bake an apple cake once every week. Still, the air was stuffy and the wonderful smell was altered by the heavy humidity and the dust that had settled in. Walking inside, your steps echo hard on the wooden floor, while you look around you in awe. Everything is just as you have left it, minus your family's bodies and the recently placed body outlines on the floor that revealed where the rest of your family was found. Even the broken kitchen table was in place. Suddenly, you just couldn't bear being in there. The air was so stuffy, the walls were coming close to you and your breathing came out fast and shallow. It was unbearable for you to be in there. You could almost see the corpses of your family lying on the floor motionless and cold as the night outside, you could almost hear the desperate screams for help reverberating in the silent house, you could almost hear the insane laughter of the murderers echoing in the distance. And you were hearing your mind ready to explode.

'_ are you okay?' Jeff asks with concern painting his voice and he moves his hand to place it above your shoulder, only that you quickly take a step forward, avoiding it.

'Please don't touch me right now Jeff.' You warn the killer lightly, looking straight at the floor and then at his confused black eyes 'Let's get my stuff and get the hell outta here.'

'Why?'

'Because I f*cking say so.'

Without waiting for him, you run up the stairs and on to your own bedroom, swinging the door wide open and allowing it to hit the wall beside it. Thankfully, nothing in your room seems to have changed. Everything is as you had left it.

Walking to the wardrobe, you open it and grabbing one of your largest backpacks, you throw it on the bed and start packing. Jeff has walked to your room and is now leaning against the doorframe with his hands crossed above his chest, eyeing you suspiciously.

'What the h#ll is wrong with you?!' he demands to know as you storm around your room, packing anything portable, except from your clothes.

'I can't stand being in here. I wanna get out now before I f*cking lose it.' You mumble as you pack your favorite sheets along with your blankets.

'You're an idiot! You should want to be in here all the time! This place should be what triggers your insanity.' He says angrily.

'Well not for me. If you ask me, this place only reminds me of what I've lost. So excuse me, but if you want to stay more, stay by yourself.' You say and zip the first backpack up, opening the second one.

'_ this place can only give fuel to your insanity. Trigger your anger, not scare you to craziness. Hell, after I killed my family, I stayed for a year inside the house.'

'You're a different person Jeff.' You say and picking the bags up, you turn to him dead in the eye 'I just want to get out of this hell hole before it triggers more nightmares than I already have.'

His eyes widen 'You mean you have nightmares other than two days ago?'

'What do you mean?' you ask puzzled.

He grumbles and kicks the floor 'Two days ago, you were sleep waking. You got out of the house and started mumbling some nonsense and passed out on the snow. Me and EJ picked you up and carried you back in your room.'

Realization hits you hard on the face.

You clearly remember the dream you had two nights before. You were seeing the same five people that had their hearts ripped out of their chests. Once again they were telling you that they found you and that someone was coming for you. You were screaming and trying to fight them back any way you could find, but they still managed to pin you down. But weren't you at your own bed when that happened? Did they make you sleepwalk? What the hell was going on? What were you supposed to do? Wasn't that only a dream? What the h ll was wrong with you?

Jeff watched as your bright orange eyes turned from the even tone they had to a complete crazed one, confirming his suspicions. Something just wasn't going well with you. It was clear that something was scaring you out of your mind, as you eyes filled with complete horror, the same one his victims only had. This only triggered his curiosity more. You started hyperventilating, raising a hand on your forehead and dropping the bags heavily on the floor, desperately trying to keep yourself calm.

'The cross…the cross…I need to find the cross!' you mumble as your gaze turns unfocused and numb.

Jeff's mouth half-opens; you look like you are hypnotized, as if there is no connection between the outside world and your brain. You look around the room, throwing yourself on every drawer you have and pull them all out violently, desperately looking for something that wasn't there. Jeff pulled himself off the door frame and tried to pacify you by pulling you back, but a punch straight in the face didn't help at all.

Instead it only infuriated him.

He swears loudly and grabs you from your waist, restraining you from any movement and raising you on the air, he throws you with force back at the floor, right in front of the door.

'Will you f*cking calm down?!' he yells at you.

He hoped that a good shake of your head would make you finally calm down and make you think straight again. How wrong is he…..

He literally heard the 'click' sound your sanity switch made. There is a loud scream and he feels an excruciating pain on his side and his body leaving the floor as your kick lands straight on his sides, ejecting him on the bed and making him fall on the other side hard.

Grabbing his sides and trying to stand back up, swearing heavily, he looks over the bed, only to see you standing on the other side with your orange eyes glowing brightly, while small cracks have appeared around them.

'_' he grumbles heavily 'You must f*cking calm DOWN!'

As he jumps over the bed and against you, you barely have time to move yourself to your right and avoid his attempt to grab you. He falls right were you were a second ago, but on his feet, so he launches himself once again against you, before you have the time to get away. You were currently running towards the stairs with all your might, but feeling two arms wrap around your waist, your body is unable to withstand the extra weight, so you land face-first on the floor.

You had fought Jeff in the past and you were able to defend yourself quite well. But right now, your distressed state of mind is making you unable to cope with your surroundings. Luckily, this time the last thing Jeff wants to do is hurt you.

The smiling killer rolls you over and pins your hands over your head so that you wouldn't be able to move them to hurt yourself or him anymore. Then his hand lands hard on your cheek making your head turn to the other side. The moment he slapped you, remorse filled his cold heart, but it was the only way to help you calm down.

Wait.

Why was he feeling remorse?!

He hadn't felt this feeling in quite a while now…

Your cheek was still hurting you as you turned towards Jeff once again, who was now sitting on your belly and had trapped your hands over your head. The moment your eyes met, the smiling killer growled loudly.

'Have you finally calmed down?' he asked.

'I'm going to kill you in your sleep you motherf-' another slap landed on your cheek.

'I guess you haven't. Who did you see in your nightmares _?' he demanded.

'LIKE HELL I'D TELL YOU!'

Another slap.

'I can do this all night doll.' He threatened, a red glow appearing on his eyes.

'Go to h%ll'

Another slap.

'You're so f*cking dense that is quite adrenalizing.' He whispers in your ear teasingly, but right then, you kick him where the sun doesn't shine.

He screams loudly but never fails to hold you hard in place. You start laughing insanely, enjoying his pain to the fullest as the insanity inside of you is now eating you up from the inside. When Jeff looks up once again, you can see his eyes glowing bright red, as he grabs you with his free hand from the neck and squeezes it with all his might, trying to choke you. His insane smile seems to have grown larger than before and his eyes reveal the full extent of his madness.

'You just can't f*cking behave, can't you?!' he laughs darkly in your ear, his body leaned on top of you.

It's your turn now to laugh 'I guess I need more taming.' Your inner monster growls teasingly and your voice sounds double.

He chuckles slyly in your ear, his breath falling on your skin, making you shiver 'Then I would love trying to tame you.'

Jeff didn't know why he was acting like that. Female Creepypasta were just too serious for his likings and just two or even three meet up to his expectations. He just had fun with various human girls before he sliced them also, but nothing that would satisfy him for long. He knew that the fun he had with them was fuelled solely from the fear they felt for him, something that the thought was enough for him to enjoy. But this girl. This girl. There were just so much more from what met the eye in her. She was the first one to fight him back and dare to oppose him that only drove Jeff over the line. She dared to fight him – HIM-, mock him, curse him, kick him and dare him, which gave Jeff something that he hadn't felt before and something his killer instincts responded to. She gave him a challenge.

She wasn't the little damsel in distress. No. She was the fighter, she was the b!tch that dared to oppose him when she felt like it and treat him well if she felt up to it. The one that managed to look over the surface, down to his very soul, but nonetheless that was providing him with a thrilling challenge of playing with him –even if she didn't know it- and putting him in his place when she felt up to it. She was standing her own ground and what would Jeff give to bring her down. Because she may act like an innocent one, but both of them knew all too well that she was nothing even remotely close to innocent.

And it was right at that point, that Jeff realized that he wanted to make her crumble down. To tame her. Even if she turned out to be untamable.

When he looked at her eyes once again, his whole rage disappeared as he saw her calm and empty once again. The hand that she had wrapped around his hand in a desperate act of freeing herself was now touching his wrist loosely. At first his heart filled with fear that he had hurt her. That was until he heard her speak.

'You wanna know what I saw Jeff? Then I'm going to tell you.' she says, her voice a little bit raspy 'I always see five people with black eyes chasing me. Their hearts are torn out of their chests and their insanity scares even me. Every single time, they chase after me and when they manage to catch me, they say that they have finally found me and that he is coming for me. Only at their words, my blood freezes. Then, they proceed to tear my heart out as well, leaving me empty.'

You see that Jeff's eyes leave aside their crazed tint, only for a cloud of worry to flood them immediately. He lets go of your neck and helps you sit up on the floor, sitting right in front of you as well.

'Do you know who is coming doll?'

You nod 'No. But I'm so scared Jeff. I'm scared that history will repeat itself and that the next in line to die are all of you!'

You hide your face in your hands as tears well up in your eyes and pour down on your face. Violent sobs make your whole body shake. You are scared. You are so, so scared. You don't want anything to happen to them. You don't want your new family to suffer the fate of your real one. It would be a strain too much for you to bear. And your fear didn't allow you to share your concerns with anyone up till now. But you had done well to share it with Jeff.

You feel two strong arms wrap around your fragile body and he pulls you against his chest, hugging you with all his strength and kissing the top of your head lightly.

'There is nothing to worry about _. I swear to you, I'll protect you no matter what.'

And you knew he meant it.

* * *

**_A/N: Well, I have to admit it's fun to see the chemistry between you and Jeff develop on it's own :P The characters rebeled against me in this chapter, so this is where they led me, not the other way around XD Hope you like it!_**


	26. Chapter 24 Forgive Me, For I Have Sinned

**Chapter 24 Forgive Me, For I Have Sinned**

* * *

_**We are wicked, but they far more! Will you, who cannot allow sin in any form, stand idly by while they swallow us up? Should you be silent while the wicked destroy those who are better than they?**_

_**~~Habakkuk 1:13**_

* * *

Last night appeared to be full of surprises. After you left your house with Jeff, spending around two more hours searching the whole place for your necklace, instead of the Mansion, the smiling killer led you to the local mall, where Jane, Clocky, Masky and Hoody were waiting for you. The two Proxies had cut the power off and the two girls led you inside for some shopping after almost two months. The five of them had planned it all together and even Jane seemed to stand Jeff for just one night and just for you.

So the two girls led you inside and proceeded to open up any store you seemed to like. As both of them said, you were so desperately in need of clothes that this was granted mandatory and Hoody couldn't keep lending you his clothes, since you seemed to destroy them and the teenager had nothing else to wear. The three boys waited for the three of you, looking out for any Pacmen that would tag along uninvited and offering to help you carry the bags as you went out –when it was near dawn- and their help was much appreciated by you, since all of you entered the woods carrying twelve bags each, full of clothes, something that you would just be unable to carry all by yourself. Not even Jeff seemed to mind or grumble at all, since the large smile that spread across your face, was categorized as precious by the smiling killer and he wouldn't disturb it for the world.

Jane and Clocky helped you stuff them all on your drawers and your closet and left you to rest with big smiles on their faces. You waved them goodnight and closed your eyes happily. From all the sets and clothes you 'bought' only one set stood out for you. A purple hoodie with black leggings, matched with black snickers (outfit). I guess you just found your everyday and killing clothes.

But the surprises didn't end there.

'What do you mean you know where the fourth one is?' you eyed the three Proxies suspiciously.

Toby flicked your head 'A-Are y-you stup-pid kitty?'

'Toby this might hurt her.' Masky scolded the goggled man, his finger still pointing the map as he was sitting right across from you on the kitchen table with Hoody right by his side.

The goggled man flicked your head once again, trying to annoy you and ignoring Masky. His head ticked and eventually popped for the hundredth time that morning. You rolled your eyes and focused once again at the white-masked male.

'As I was saying, we went through the phone you had brought along with you after your second murder and did a little searching around, so now we know where one of the remaining mice is.' Masky explained for the twelfth time, patiently.

'We t-thought i-it woul-d b-be good-d to h-help you out a-a b-it.' Toby messed with your hair playfully.

'Thank you!' you smile to them 'That was really sweet of you. Did you find anything interesting?'

'In fact we did.' Masky pointed at a small house on the map 'He lives right here. His name is Evan Malver and he is thirty nine years old. He is a local, born and raised in the town; his parents have already passed away. He has a younger brother that currently lives in New York and he is a local police officer, though he never manages to get a promotion. Also, I have something more for you.' he puts his hands on his pockets and starts searching through them, his gaze straying on the ceiling before an exclamation of victory left his lips, sounding under his feminine white mask.

Under your curious gaze, he withdraws a small paper from his pocket and offers it to you. You eye the item suspiciously and take it using only your two fingers as if it was poisoned and dangerous. It was a simple grey paper of no importance. Even more puzzled, you flip it over.

Your eyes widen when they fall on a pair of chestnut brown eyes. You knew those eyes. You knew them all too well.

In front of you and on the paper there was a photo of a man, clearly in his late thirties. He had ghostly white skin and an oval face that seemed to still hold on to some of his milder characteristics from his childhood. Like the roundness of his big brown eyes in the color of chestnut and the fine nose, seeming almost alien to the small beard that spread on his jaw and cheeks. His messy, dirty blonde hair were hanging just a bit above his shoulders and he seemed to be smiling at the camera brightly, revealing a set of perfectly white teeth.

But your brain no longer saw the man in the picture in front of you, neither did it respond at Toby's attempts to tease you nor at Masky's questions if everything was alright. Your mind had taken a trip back to a certain night.

The lifeless body of your little sister hit the floor.

Hot tears of total terror, pain and desperation rolled down your eyes as you saw a small pond of blood form almost immediately under the petite body of the little girl. The ruby red liquid stained the wooden floor and reached all the way to you, bloodying your hand and making you try with all your might to move it, only for it to remain in its spot. You just wanted all of this to end. You just wanted all of this to be over.

But it didn't.

The others were laughing around you; all except from a blonde haired one and the leader. The blonde one seemed to have dragged the leader on the side and whispering at him with almost low growls. Tuning the others off, you tried to listen to them…why?...you didn't know.

~You promised me the family wouldn't be hurt Kevin!~ the blonde one said angrily, his eyes burning with anger.

~What's your f*cking problem?!~ the leader responded ~We just got carried away. Deal with it.~ a smug smile painted his face, much to his partners dismay.

~I don't know 'bout you, but I aint' no killer. You said she would be 'lone and that was all. Not that we would f*cking slaughter them all! I ain't a killer!~

The leader turned again towards him, his face drawn up in a crazy smile ~Since you came along, you're just like us. A monster.~

He then turned to you and smiled even wider. His partner remained in place, his eyes closed and face averted towards the ceiling, so that he wouldn't see anything.

A hand slammed hard against your back.

Your breath is cut and your belly hits against the counter edge, making you let out a small cry of pain, as you are abruptly brought back to reality. You look around you like you are lost, trying to understand what the hell was going on, only to meet with three familiar men that were all staring at you.

'W-where's y-our mind k-kittie?'

'_ is everything okay?' Masky asked, his voice controlled but betraying a little worry.

You blink several times before your mind starts working again 'U-uh, I guess I spaced out for a bit. Sorry guys.' You mutter.

'It's alright. There are too many information to take in with one go.' Masky says as Hoody silently offers you a glass of water. You smile at him and thank him.

'No it's okay. Continue.' You smile and take a small sip from the water.

Masky and Hoody exchange glances that are somewhat unfathomable, but betray to you that there is something else worrying them. Eventually, Masky turns to you.

'Well, umm, there is something more at this man. You're not going to like it.'

Your eyebrows furrow 'What do you mean?'

'Well, it appears that this particular man has…ummm, how should I put it?'

'He h-has a f-f-family.' Toby says eventually and throws his hand around your shoulders.

Your eyes fall back at the picture of the smiling man. So he has a family huh? You guess not all of them where heartless after all. And you remember him quite clearly. He didn't participate at all to what the others were doing and the same went for the murders. He was the silent observer. The good one that happened to get involved with shady company.

Your jaw clenches firmly as you look up to the three boys once again 'This changes nothing.'

Masky just nods 'Fair enough. Who do you want to come with you?'

'I c-can ask S-Slendy to c-come with you _-_.' Toby teases you by trying to tickle you.

'Didn't he say we had a mission tonight?'

'F-f*cking cut-t me s-some slack l-loser!' the goggled man said angrily.

This was when EJ walked inside the kitchen.

Today he had left aside his black hoodie and only wore his jeans, mask and a simple black t-shirt, allowing both his short, messy, chocolate brown hair to be in full view and his well-built but lean body to be discretely pointed out under the t-shirt. In the sight of him, for reasons you didn't understand, you felt a heat spread all over your face, while your heart took a single beat, that the kidney-eating killer picked up immediately, with his gaze falling on you, only for him to quickly look away as if he was caught doing something bad. He murmured a simple 'hi' and opened the fridge, grabbing a jar with a kidney inside. These past days he had barely even spoken to you and you just couldn't help but feel that there was something with him. He even seemed to be spending more time in his lab, avoiding everyone –and seemingly especially you-. So this was your chance to drive him into a corner and interrogate him on what's going on.

'Hey EJ, do you have plans for tonight?' you ask him out of the blue.

He tenses up for a mere millisecond, but shrugs it off immediately, turning towards you still holding the jar 'Nothing in particular.'

'Then do you want to come with me on a hunt? You may get to keep the organs.' You flash him a big smile.

Okay, now he's clearly tense and even the Proxies seem to notice it 'No thanks.' He replies fast.

'But whyyyyyyy?' you whine at him, pouting like a little child. Something that he finds adorable….

'I have no reason to go to the city tonight.' He simply says.

You open your mouth to respond, but Masky is faster than you this time 'EJ, didn't you say you were running short in organs? This is your chance to go out. Slenderman won't let you out any other way.'

'I have plenty more for a few days.' He disagrees.

'Last time you went to Slender, you had only seven jars.'

You mentally cheer on Masky, who has clearly led EJ into a corner. The blue-masked killer is frowning under his mask and the jar on his hand seems ever-so-light to him as he pictures himself throwing it on Masky's face and getting the hell outta there, but his logic and collected nature helps him remain calm and not do anything that would be proven utterly stupid. He looks at Masky; the damned bastard must be smiling under his mask; and then at you, only to see that your eyes are glistening with expectance and something else that he can't quite put his finger around it. There is no way out of this. And the cold-bloodied killer knows it.

A sigh is heard under EJ's mask 'Alright. When are we leaving?'

'Yey!' you exclaim happily and cheer on Masky openly now 'We'll get going around sunset. It won't take us long.' You promise.

The only thing EJ can do is sigh yet again.

The clear sky had taken a sweet orange color with many specks of purple to paint the edges of the horizon, reminding a painting that was made from one of the best artists and displayed right away on the viewers. Though it was still cold and the snow didn't seem to be diminishing, no one could help but recognize the luxurious tone the sky had picked up as the star that gives us life was slowly but steadily diving in the horizon, and shedding its last rays of light upon the white snow that occupied the earth, making it glisten lightly under the faint sunbeams and giving the whole scenery a breathtaking tint that warmed up even the coldest of hearts.

You breathed in the cold air, allowing it to reach deep inside your lungs, giving you the impression that you were breathing for the very first time. Smile rushed to your side the moment he saw you coming out of the house and standing by the door, his red fur brushing against your black leggings as you pulled your purple hoodie over your head. You kneeled down and petted the sizable dog playfully, stroking him behind his ears. It was right at that point that EJ walked out of the house as well, fully prepared for the hunt and equipped with a bag full of jars.

Seeing him, you rise to your feet and smile at him brightly.

'Are you ready to go EJ?'

'Yeah. Isn't it too early to go hunting?' he asks as both of you walk towards the end of the garden.

'It kind of is, but this time there won't be a mess. So we can rest assured we won't be discovered.' You reassure him.

He just slightly nods and stuffing his hands in his pockets, he says nothing more, which only angers you more. What the hell is happening? Why is he acting like that? Did you do something? Did he do something? What the friggitin' f*ck is going on?!

When you reach the end of the garden, EJ whistles loudly, calling out in his own way for Seedeater. The large monkey/human/horse like creature is in a matter of seconds right in front of you, its breath coming out loudly as it stops in front of his master expectantly, with the man beside it petting it on the head silently. The large creature purrs happily and allows its master to ride it, grabbing it from the large mane and climbing on its back. Once EJ is up on his 'transportation' he leans towards you and offers you his hand to help you climb. From your point of view though, you see an opportunity to question him. So instead of taking his hand, you cross your own over your chest and look at him dead serious, nailing your orange orbs in his empty eye sockets.

'I want to ask you something before we leave.' You say.

The man picks your tone up immediately and retrieves his hand carefully, his empty sockets falling on your pouting face. But he says nothing in the end.

'EJ, why are you avoiding me?' you demand to know.

'What do you mean?' he fails to convince even himself. If he was alone he would facepalm.

'Oh, come on! I'm nowhere near stupid. You've been avoiding me for days now. You've been locking yourself up in your lab and whenever I am in the same room with you, you never stay in it for over a few minutes. So I'm asking you what's going on.'

'It's nothing of importance. You shouldn't be worrying yourself too much _.'

'You really aren't the one that should be saying that. Of course I'm worried. If something is messing with you, you can always trust me you know.' You defend yourself.

'I know that. I am really sorry but there is nothing you can do. But I ask you this; do you trust me _?'

In his unexpected question, your eyes open wide with surprise. Your mind takes a little bit into processing the newly found info, but in the end it begins to work. Of course you trust him. He saved your life quite a few times already. And yes, the first time it was somewhat his own fault, but he still did his best to restore you. And he has been nothing but sweet to you.

'Of course I trust you.' you sigh.

'Then let me do what I think fits best. You're too important to get tangled inside my demons as well. You don't need more than you already have. So be patient.'

'Okay.' You give in, sighing loudly and taking his hand, as he helps you climb on the creature's back 'But please don't keep me away.' You say wrapping your arms around his waist.

'I promise you I will not.' His voice is somewhat warmer than before.

'You better will. Or else Slender's anger will be a walk in the park compared to mine.' You threaten him playfully and taking the map Masky gave you, you point at the target house.

'Let's go then.'

Even if riding Seedeater was relatively fast, if you were given a choice, you would definitely choose to run on your own. The creature was fairly large and thin, and from where you were sitting, its bones were protruding and you were sure that you would have large bruises from the ride on it. Also, it was not as fast as you and sometimes it needed EJ to lead it through the steep sides of the forest, causing you to swear internally and wonder when EJ was stitching it up, did he get carried away and forgot to add the brain in it?

The male killer though seemed to be more understanding and patient, leading the large animal through the forest with determination, towards your goal. You admired how calm and patient he was, cause if it were you, getting off the animal, cutting off your legs and proceeding like that towards your destination, seemed to be even faster and painless than riding it.

At one point after what seemed like a hellish eternity of pain, EJ stops the large animal and helps you get off from it.

'Never-ever am I going to ride that thing ever again.' You say as you feel the blood coursing through your veins running to your injured parts and heal the wounds fast.

EJ looks at you as he is tying Seedeater on a nearby tree and nods sadly, since he had many other incidents that other residents of the house denied to ride Seedeater. Masky had just now started to tolerate the ride, but Jeff didn't even want to see the animal ever again. When you make sure you are able to walk again like a 'normal' being, you make sure your knives are safely tucked in the back of your leggings and both of you start walking among the trees towards the direction of the target house. Both of you were shortly carried away by your thoughts, each of you thinking about different things.

On the one hand, you had considered the high possibility that the murderers would most probably have families on their own. It was a high risk that you would embrace head on as you had decided to go up against them and hunt them down like the animals they were. And you would be okay if their families were taken by you or any of your companions. But what if the families had little children in them? From the moment the insanity demon took you as his own, you had made a silent agreement that you would never hurt children under the age of fourteen. They were just too young and still innocent to come to realize how cruel the world around them is. And also, you couldn't help but see Cady in their faces and as an honor to her memory; you wouldn't hurt any of them. But what if they were dragged into this by coincidence? You peeked a little bit towards EJ. You knew that he wouldn't hurt children of that young age. It was too cruel even for the cold-bloodied killers such as yourselves.

On the other hand, EJ's thoughts were even more torturing in their own level. Was it so obvious that he was avoiding you the last few days? Well it would be since his behavior was alien even to himself. But he just couldn't help himself. From the incident on the snowball fight and afterwards, his every thought was revolving around you. It was as if he was seeing you for the very first time. Suddenly, your big and sincere smile seemed to brighten his day up like the sun itself. The sound of your voice was clearer and even more alluring than the sound it had before. Your every little curve and speck of your body seemed to be highlighted by a thousand times more Every single thing you did, every single thing you said, seemed to be bringing his long ago stopped heart a step closer into beating once again. And all that because of you. In the mere remembrances of the times that you were a little bit closer than friends would be, anything fragile that he would be holding on his hands at that moment would shatter in a billion pieces. He just didn't recognize himself in these situations. Normally he wouldn't allow anyone as close as he allowed you. So why did that change now? And then there were the nights. And the nights were even more dangerous to his already messed up mind. Because the dreams of you that plagued him at night where a bit too much for the otherwise calm killer to take in. but let's just forget them for now.

Reaching almost the end of the trees, the sound of someone chopping wood reached your ears. Nodding sharply and silently at EJ, you distance yourselves and hide behind two big tree trunks. Carefully, you peek around the trunk and towards where the sound came from.

Under the almost moonlit sky, you saw the fourth murderer; Evan Malver.

Immediately, the monster inside your head awakened. Like a black mist, it coursed through the forests of your mind, clamming all the empty and free space as its own and covering everything up in the black and sticky slime the insanity left behind on its path. Like a virus that spreads on the living system, it consumed everything inside of you, leaving no space for logical thinking anymore. This time, the only thing that existed, was you and your potential victim. All your previous worries about his family were promptly pushed aside and erased in the complete frenzy of taking his life with the most painful way possible right on spot.

Your eyes flashed with a dangerous, luxurious orange glow and a familiar metallic taste entered your mouth, making you want to intensify it with any way possible.

You wanted blood.

You craved blood.

You thirsted for his blood.

'Daddy! Daddy!' two voices were heard, sounding like gunshots on your ears.

The blonde man looked up and a heart-warming smile appeared on his face, as you watched with wide eyes, two young girls running full speed towards the grown man. He nailed his axe on the large piece of wood where he cut the small logs and kneeled down, opening his arms wide and embracing the two little girls, picking them both up from the ground and planting loving kisses on the top of their heads.

Both of them were the spitting image of the man. Their long, curly, blonde hair reached down their waists matching completely with each others. They had sweetly round faces that were giving away their ages; both of them shouldn't be more than just six years old. The only thing they didn't have in common with the man, were their eyes. Instead of a sea of brown, four green orbs were nailed at the man's brown ones as both of them smiled at the man lovingly.

'Mommy said to come inside for dinner!' one of them squealed.

'Can you help me with my homework later daddy?' the other pouted sweetly.

The man smiled 'Tell mom I'm coming. And of course I'll help you. Now, go wash your hands. We don't want mommy to keep the cake for herself!' he said giving them both a kiss and putting them down, urged them calmly to run inside, which they did. The girls ran back inside, giggling among themselves and the man resumed with cutting the last logs of wood.

Tears were rolling down your eyes.

Both your own self and the monster inside of you were taken aback by the scene that had unraveled in front of them. It had made your mind wander back to the times your life was happy and secure. When the insanity wasn't there and your family was happy and alive. Wiping away the tears, you walk out of the security of the tree and straight towards the man. You can literally feel EJ's gaze nailed on your back, burning the back of your hoodie, but right now, you couldn't explain to him.

Making sure your hood was up, you make your way out of the woods and you come to a stop just before walking inside the clearing where the back of the house was. The man didn't seem to notice you yet and you had made sure that you wouldn't be visible from the house.

'Hello Evan.'

The man freezes on spot. His hand hovering over the handle of the axe as he was about to retrieve it and proceed with his chore, you can see that surprise has taken over him, as his brown eyes open wide and his mouth half opens. Slowly, very slowly, you see his eyes blink several times as he tries desperately to collect his thoughts and his head moves ever-so-lightly so that he is facing you, his eyes nailing on your shady figure immediately. His jaw clenches firmly and his hand drops from the axe handle. He blinks again and eventually sighs loudly, straightening his body and dusting himself off.

'Hey _. Or should I say Halloween? Which one do you prefer?' he says and gives you a small smile, his eyes warm and kind.

You give him a small smile back 'For you it's just _.'

He laughs. A sound clear and loud 'I'm honored.' He says and his face takes a pained expression 'I knew you were coming. Not just for me but for all of us.' He shrugs.

'We did a despicable thing to you, so it was only natural of you. So I guess it's my turn to die now huh?' he gives you a weary smile.

'Yes. I've come to collect you Evan. I'm sorry.' You were. You truly were sorry that you would be killing this man. But there was no other choice.

'No, no, don't be sorry sweetheart. I should be the one apologizing to you. We went ahead and took what was the most important to you and destroyed your life. There is only one end for monsters like us. For sinners like us.' He says sadly.

You take a step back and turn a little bit towards the now dark forest 'Will you take a walk with me Evan?'

His eyes open wide with surprise 'Aren't you going to kill me right on spot?'

You nod 'No. You were unlike the others. So you'll depart painlessly. None other will get hurt. I can promise you that.' You smile once again, your orange eyes reflecting your once lost humanity.

Catching the meaning behind your words, he smiles wide 'Thank you for that. I guess, monsters have more honor and mercy than us humans.' He says as he walks towards you.

When he reaches your side, you turn and both of you start walking inside the dark forest, distancing yourself from the house. Your footsteps sound loudly against the snow and the light that is already faint, completely disappears the more you walk through the cold forest. Right behind you walks EJ, making sure the man wouldn't get away and being your silent companion. Evan noticed the young teen, but he said nothing and continued to walk right beside you. Looking at him, the only thing you could see was not fear for his upcoming death or desperation. Instead, you clearly saw sorrow and sadness resting on his eyes.

'You know' he says after a while with a smile 'The others know that you are coming for them also. We weren't too sure it was you, until you killed the two brothers. The names of the others are Benjamin Polet and the leader is Kevin Mardet. You can find them easily if you search.'

'Why are you helping me Evan?' your alluring voice echoes as you look at his face.

He smiles smugly 'Because we all deserve to die. It would be unfair for your family for any of us to survive.'

'I still want to ask you though…Why? Why did you do that to me and my family?' pain is so evident in your voice that both males look at you, one with sorrow and remorse and the other with worry and concern.

'I ain't going to lie to you sweetheart. You are too beautiful for your own good. And from the moment you said no to Kevin, you weren't going to have a good ending. That son of a b!tch had promised me that nothing would happen to your family and that they would just play with you a little bit. Not that I justify that. But instead of just messing with you, we killed your loved ones and turned you into a nightmarish creature. And I can't forgive myself for that. It was my fault.'

All of you come into a stop in front of a huge cedar tree. You turn towards the human man, only to see large tears descending his big brown eyes and sobs making his chest shake.

'I-It's all my f-fault..' he mumbles through his sobs 'I-I couldn't stop them….I couldn't interfere. I couldn't save you or your family. I stood by and watched all of the hellish tortures they put you through, a-as they slaughtered your family like animals, i-including your l-little sister.' He was now crying violently, as the night of your death flashed again in front of his eyes. It turns out, you weren't the only one plagued by it.

He grabs you by the shoulders and pulls you in a tight hug, closing his arms around your fragile figure. EJ sprang up to remove him immediately, but you nod him not to with a warning glance.

'Y-you're little sister. She barely was a-around my younger d-daughters' age. And she was butchered. A-and I didn't do sh!t! I wanted to punch them to death, but I just stood there and did nothing. T-that image still haunts me e-every night!' he chokes up 'I waited for you to come. I-I knew you would come to kill me. I prayed for you to kill me. I don't d-deserve to live anymore. I took away everything from you, cause I couldn't do anything. Please forgive me..'

'It's okay Evan. I know you are sorry. And I forgive you.' you say and help him kneel down in front of the tree trunk.

He leans against the tree and looks at you with an empty gaze as you take out one of your knives and pull your hood down. Your hair wave in the faint breeze as you walk up to the now smiling man.

'Who is the young man that's with you _?' he asks lightly.

'This is EJ. He is part of the house that took me in.' you reply honestly.

He smiles even wider 'I'm happy to hear that. I'm happy you found a family to heal your wound a little bit. Cause you deserve to be happy _. And the Almighty God knows that. Because you're an angel. And you'll always be.'

'It's really sweet of you to believe that Evan.' You allow your tears to roll down as well, as you bring the cold blade in his throat.

In response he turns and looks at you a worried look on his face 'Please promise me you'll protect my family. Please don't let them get hurt. As a favor I ask it of you.'

You smile sweetly at him 'I promise I'll protect them.'

'Thank you. I hope you'll find happiness _. If there is one person that deserves happiness that is you. Goodbye sweetheart.'

~Witches and ghosts are singing; Trick and Kill~ you mumble through your tears.

Finally, he closes his eyes. The cold blade opens his neck from side to side. The blood paints the tree trunk and rushes down to stain his clothes permanently. You hear the blood leaving his body and his heart take its last beats, before it completely stops, allowing his soul to pass on the Other Side.

Your knees give away and you kneel in front of the deceased man. The knife slides from your hand and you use both your hands to support yourself and not fall down completely. Large tears fall from your eyes and violent sobs make your body shake. All the questions about wrong and right, pass through your mind. It was unfair. Everything is unfair. Death is unfair, injustice is unfair, life is unfair. Why do people always get tangled in situations they can't possibly control?

Someone pulls you into a hug and you wrap your arms around him for dear life, as the scent of medicine reaches your nose. You hold on to EJ so tightly, that you were sure that if he was human he would suffocate. But right at this moment you just don't care.

'I killed him EJ! I killed an innocent man!' you cry out.

'It's okay _. Don't cry. You're not alone. I'm here beside you.'


	27. Chapter 24,5 Bath Time 2

**Chapter 24.5 Bath Time #2**

* * *

_**A/N:I wanted to cheer you guys up a bit after the latest chapter so here you go! :p You should really listen to the songs I gave you and read the english lyrics, you'll understand why once you read them! The first song is Buck-Tick Kuchizuke and the second one is Diabolik Lovers Mr. Sadistic Night**_

* * *

'Aishi... Aishiaeru to iu no? Kimi no kuchibiru o fusagu yo! Me o tojite tsumibukaki Kuchizuke…Aishi... Aishiaeru sa kitto kimi no kubisuji ni tsukitate! Me o tojite tsumibukaki Kuchizuke… Nido to modorenai sore de ii, mayonaka o mitsumete wain nomihosu…!'

The sound of the water filling the bathtub and your loud voice, echoes inside the small bathroom. After all the things that had happened recently, you once again deemed yourself in desperate need for a calming bath. Especially after your little excursion on the large mall, you didn't fail to visit the only beauty shop there was and properly equip yourself with all the necessities. So with your new bath soaps, bubbling bath salts and especially from the mixture of the two of them, the bathtub reminded more a witch cauldron than an actual bathtub, but the result smelled amazing and you just couldn't wait to indulge yourself in the sweet fragrance and the warm embrace of the hot water.

'Aishi... Aishiau no sa motto hageshii kawaki ni kuruisou! Me o tojite tsumibukaki Kuchizuke….Omae no nioi kuruwaseru…Mayonaka ni mezamete kyouki ai nomihosu!' you sang with all your heart.

This time you didn't want any 'accidents' like last time, so you had already checked that Ben was in front of the TV, completely engulfed in the new game you bought him, trying to finish it all in three days. Well good luck with that, especially with the game being a really long one, but this way you were sure he wouldn't slip inside the bathroom once again. To make matters even safer, you had removed any electrical appliances from it, just to be sure. You turned the faucet off and passing your hand lightly above the rich foam, before you stood up and walked out of the bath.

'Omae no nioi kuruwaseru! Mayonaka ni mezamete kyouki ai nomihosu….Oide kono ude no naka "acchi no yami wa nigai zo"…Kimi wa madoi yurameku! Yagate eien ni naru "kocchi no yami wa amai zo"…Boku wa fukaku tsukisasu!'

Today, you were up for some j-rock songs. Even if you didn't have a single clue on how to speak Japanese, you had heard these songs so many times, that not only did you know them by heart but wondered why your mp4 back when you were human, didn't come to life to slap you in the face because of the million times it had played the same songs over and over again. These songs where dark, haunting and utterly beautiful to you, making you wonder why other people didn't seem to like them. Singing loudly, you enter your room and close the door behind you. Changing to your bath robe, you toss away your usual hoodie and grab a nice and fresh pair of clothes from your drawer, making your way back at the bathroom.

'Omae no nioi kuruwaseru! Mayonaka ni mezamete kyouki ai nomihosu….Oide kono ude no naka "acchi no yami wa nigai zo" ! Kimi wa madoi yurameku…Yagate eien ni naru "kocchi no yami wa amai zo"! Boku wa fukaku tsukisasu!'

As you sing, you are also clearly heard in the living room. Ben is playing his game, trying to concentrate with all his might, EJ is reading a pretty heavy book, paying no attention to it whatsoever and listening to your voice undisturbed, his face completely hidden under his blue mask and Masky plays cards along with Hoody in a corner quietly.

'Will she EVER shut up?!' Ben exclaims angrily as he presses the buttons with all he had.

'Shut it Ben and focus on your game already.' EJ states calmly, his voice even and betraying no emotion.

'Like it's so f*cking easy!'

'Omae no nioi kuruwaseru! Mayonaka ni mezamete kyouki ai nomihosu…Oide kono ude no naka "acchi no yami wa nigai yo" Kimi wa madoi yurameku…Yagate eien ni naru "kocchi no yami wa amai zo"! Boku wa fukaku tsukisasu!'

'What in Zelda's name is that song?!' the blonde elf murmurs, still enraged.

'I'm surprised you haven't noticed Ben. It's Japanese and that's a j-rock song. Aren't you playing any Japanese games?'

'Only Corpse Party, but who the h#ll cares about the language and friggin songs?'

The masked Proxy laughs 'If you did, you'd know what song is that. And just between us, if she's singing it for someone inside the house, that someone will have fun. If you get what I mean.'

At that point EJ's attention is fully absorbed by Masky. But instead of explaining, the man just laughs a little more and resumes playing with Hoody, leaving EJ in the dark.

'Oide kono ude no naka "acchi no yami wa nigai zo"! Kimi wa sukoshi hohoemu…Kore de eien ni naru "kocchi no yami wa amai zo"…Boku wa fukaku tsukisasu!' you finish the song as you walk inside the bathroom.

Leaving the clothes on the side, you walk to the bathtub, sitting on the edge and you were about to check if the water was still warm, when you notice something strange.

Hmmm.

It's like it's a small stick that protrudes through the rich foam only that it's red in color and it wasn't there when you went out of the bathroom. You check around you for any clues on what that may be, but eventually find nothing. Your eyebrows furrow in confusion as you lean more towards it to examine it. There is a really peculiar sound that comes from it. What the hell is that?!

And then realization flashes through your mind.

No.

No, it can't be.

Is that?

Hell yeah it is!

Jesus Christ superstar!

Your jaw clenches firmly as you stand up once again, walking out of the bathroom.

Walking back towards the direction of your room, you come to a stop in front of the door that was next to yours on the left. Loud music can be clearly heard coming from inside, as Hollywood Undead play loudly on the stereo the room owner has. You raise your hand and knock loudly, trying to be heard over the loud noise, before you fold your arms on your chest. You wait for a few seconds, as you hear heavy footsteps and the music is turned down considerably. Another few seconds and the door opens, to reveal a pretty relaxed Jeff on the threshold. The moment the smiling killer lays his eyes on you, they go up and down on your whole bath outfit, taking in the sight and a large smirk makes his cut smile appear even larger.

'I'd love to see that robe decorating my floor.' Jeff says with a sly smile and in response you roll your eyes.

'I don't have time for this Jeff. I need your help.' You say.

He smiles even wider 'Want me to take it off for you?'

You ignore his remark and continue 'There is a breathing red straw in my bathtub. Can you take care of it?'

As realization dawns on Jeff's mind, his eyes flash with pure rage and if it was possible, he would be frowning.

'Step aside doll.' he says dead serious and makes his way on the bathroom, with you following him close behind.

With a few large steps he is already standing beside the bathtub, looking at the same red straw you had located in it. You walk beside him, on the side of the bathtub and point at it. The killer nods slightly and pulling his sleeves up, he lets out a low, menacing growl and ejects his hands inside the water fast, grabbing the one inside of it and pulling him up with an angry growl.

Your brain needs a few milliseconds to take in all the information.

'H-Hey guys.' Toby waves at the two of you, while foam and water stream down his clothes and goggles, as Jeff pulls him out of the bathtub and throws him on the floor with all the might he had.

'S-Sorry _.' The goggled man stutters as the backs away from the raging killer that grabs him from the back.

'I'll f*cking make you pay d!psh!t!' Jeff ejects Toby with such a force out of the bathroom, that the Proxy hits the wooden banister, the banister breaks and he crashes right next to the living room, with Jeff running towards him, drawing out his knife and with a murderous look on his face.

You close the door behind them and proceed to change the bathwater before going in once again, sighing loudly.

'Tsukiyo no shijima wo kirisaki….Oikakereba oikakeru hodo, kanjita kakushin….Uh, masaka no famu fataru? Matowasareta wana ni wakitateba, kumifuseta tenohira ni, kirameita gin no kurosu wa, shigyaku no kiwami sa... Motto, hoshiin daro?...Saa, nake! Sakebe! Hageshiku afurederu, shinku no shoudou…Koyoi, fukaku tsukisashi….Oku kara mezameru, kesshi no ribidoo!...Motto (zutto) hageshiku shite…Taekirenu itami to yorokobi wa tsumi ka? Wanana ita asayake ni chikau, kyuuketsusuru Fate…Sousa, oretachi Mr. Sadistic Night!'

You sing, completely oblivious to what was going on outside.

It was the first time Toby was grateful that he had total immunity to pain…


	28. Chapter 25 Of Waffles And War

**Chapter 25 Of Waffles And War**

* * *

'When are they going to be ready?!'

'You have to be patient Sally'

'H-hurry up, w-woman!'

'If you keep saying that I'm going to throw them out the window.' You warn.

Today has dawned a really good day. After you were woken up by a smiling Sally, you followed her down along with a still-sleeping Jeff and had breakfast with the rest of the family. Trying to keep out of your mind what had happened a few days back with Evan, as well as what Toby did –he was punished severely by Slenderman himself and beaten to bits by Jeff- you tried your best to smile and have a good time along with the others, even if inside of you, you were crying. The fact didn't change; you had killed an innocent man. He was innocent to you, but in the eyes of Justice he was as guilty as the others, because he did nothing to prevent the wrong-doing. Still, you couldn't help but say that if it really was your call, you would have left him live. But that couldn't be the case in this situation. Because the haunting image of Cady, plagued your dreams once in a while, warning you that each and every one should pay for the crime and if anyone was about to slide, you would fail to find peace.

So after you were done with breakfast, you went to Slenderman's office and explained in many details what had happened with Evan. The faceless man seemed to be understanding, letting you talk undisturbed and only asking a few questions about what would your next movements be.

You explained to him that you wanted to protect his family whatever the cost and keep them safe from any danger. You owned them that. And nothing would stand in your way to accomplish it. Only when the family would be totally safe, you would continue to hunt down the rest of the killers. That was because if they somehow discovered that Evan had revealed to you the names of the remaining killers, it was a high possibility that the family would be in immediate danger. There was no way in hell you would risk that for anything in the world.

Slenderman pacified you that the family would be safe no matter what, and he gave you his word on it, making you sigh in relief. He would personally make sure that the family won't be in need of anything ever again, as well as they would be completely safe and continue on with their lives undisturbed. So you shouldn't worry yourself too much. You had done what was lawfully right and what was done, was already done.

Slenderman was not oblivious to your worry.

He saw very clearly that guilt and sadness were eating you alive from the time you came back from the last killing spree and he wanted nothing else than to relieve you from your pain. You were one of his beloved daughters and seeing you in such condition only pained him more than the pain you felt. He had come across this kind of troubles in the past too, especially when Jeff joined them and he had to deal with the whole pain of killing his own family. It was a terrible situation, that wasn't even close to what you had done, so he dismissed you with the promise that he would take care of everything and that you should go and relax, shaking the guilt off from you.

Thus, here you are now trying to make waffles for the family, trying to get things out of your mind.

Thrilled doesn't even begin to describe the joy both Sally and Toby felt as you announced you were going to make waffles. Both of them jumped up and down and Toby even lifted you up in a bear hug and spun you around, completely ignoring Masky and Hoody that tried to free you before you'd suffocate. Toby and Sally insisted on coming along with you and you had agreed after one point, only to completely regret it a few moments later.

Not only where they picky and didn't shut their mouths even for a millisecond, they also messed around with what you were doing. If they were trying to help, you really wouldn't mind, but when they tried to sabotage the whole thing out of ignorance, only made you make the windows in the kitchen creak from your loud yells, as you made them sit on two chairs right across from where you were, completely away from the waffle mixture. And as a result, you had a major headache.

'Hey _! Hey _! Hey _! Hey _! Hey _! Hey _! Hey _! Hey _!'

'Toby it's hard to think when you do that.'

'I-I know k-kitty.'

'Then why are you continuing it?' you say as you stir the mixture.

'B-because it's fun!'

'Just leave _ alone Toby. You're giving her a headache.' You immediately recognized Clocky's voice and soon after, the brunette killer walked inside the kitchen, throwing stern looks to both Toby and Sally, putting her arms on her waist 'Isn't it enough that she's making something for you? Be grateful.' She scolds the two of them lightly.

'Okay…'

'W-we won't bother y-you _ again.'

'Good.' The clock-eyed female turns to you with a light smile 'You want help?'

'Yeah. Can you cut the bananas?' you smile back at her as she grabs one of the knives and proceeds to really help you out, throwing glances to the man and child that were now really silent at the other edge of the table. Toby didn't even raise his head to look at the two of you and you swore that his cheeks were a little bit rosier than before.

'So what's up Clocky?' you say.

She shrugs 'Nothing. Jane wanted me to tell you that we'll have a Ladies Night on Christmas night.'

'What do you mean?'

'We'll go out just the three of us.'

'Oh! Can I come too? Please, please, please!' Sally exclaimed, excited.

'Sorry kiddo, it's for grownups.' The girl says.

'No fair! _ can you please take me?'

'You heard what Clocky said Sally. I can't take you, sorry.' You say to the little girl that pouts and says nothing 'But where will we go?'

Clockwork smiles 'We'll hit town that night.'

'W-Well, ladies, I t-think y-you'll need a g-guide.' Toby says with a I'm-the-boss-of-the-town tone in his voice, stretching his back and cracking his neck.

You open your mouth to answer him, but Clockwork is faster than you.

'Calm your pants Toby. Only girls are allowed.' She says with a devious smile.

'Y-You'll still need a m-man.' the goggled man says. He pulls his mouth guard down and smirks slyly to Clocky.

In response, her eye flashes and she smiles even more 'If we do need a man, where do you come in the picture?'

Both you and Sally burst out laughing hard. Clockwork's smile grows even bigger while from the other side, you can see that Toby's eyes that were at first opened by surprise, are now being consumed by a dark glow, signaling his anger who takes the place of the surprise. Still, you can't help but laugh hysterically at the man that was owned by a girl half his size.

'What did you say?!' he slams his hand against the counter, his eyes flashing with anger.

'You heard me.' Clockwork crosses her arms on her chest with the smile still on her lips.

'Come on, don't fight guys. Toby, you know you got owned, its okay though.' You try to pacify them both.

'Shut the f*ck up Halloween.' He throws at you leaning over the counter and turning to Clocky with a sly smile, a mixture of cockiness and anger 'Gurl, I can make you scream my name all night if I wanna.'

Clocky chuckles at his face, taking up the challenge in front of her. It was the first time you saw her so 'talkative' and on edge and you couldn't help but think that it might be Toby that brought this out to her.

'I'd like to see you try, small fry.'

Out of nowhere, you see something crash against Clockwork's face. On impact, a large white cloud is ejected, along with some parts of the powder that find you on the right side of your face and body. Both you and Clocky cough loudly as you try to see through the large white cloud that has spread around you. Clocky's face has turned completely white and the clock in her eye has stopped for some reason. The girl struggles to breathe as the dust finally settles, only to reveal a laughing-his-heart-out Toby, holding a handful of flour in his hand.

Before you are able to avoid it, the next bomb of flour crashes on the right side of your body, finding you in the shoulder, and filling your clothes with flour, along with your face.

The monster roars inside your head as you reach for the rest of the flour, while Clockwork grabs the eggs.

'YOU BETTER RUN LIKE A MOTHERF*CKER TOBY!'

It really was a productive day for EJ.

He had spend most of the morning in his medical room, checking all the supplies both in organs and in medicine just to check what he had run out of, so that he could grab it once he hit town again. He did that every once a month but your frequent injuries and need for medication, made him realize that he needed that sooner than expected this time. His gut didn't disappoint him yet again, as the morphine was running low in his cupboards, as well as the pills Masky and Hoody took for their nightmares due to Slender's influence.

The killer twirled his scalpel in his hands mindlessly as he was somewhat bored.

He couldn't help to keep his mind off from you, no matter how much he tried, so every once in a while, he found his thoughts slowly revolving around you and to various questions he wanted to ask you, but knew he wouldn't have the guts to do so, in case he gave himself away. But still, what were you doing right now? He was still a little bit anxious about what happened with Evan last night and he was sure that he heard your voice coming from the kitchen; it wasn't hard for him to guess that you were probably cooking something for Sally.

In your mere thought, he found himself somewhat in a better mood, catching himself wishing that you would be right behind him sitting on the hospital bed, swinging your legs back and forth above the floor and asking him various questions about any little thing that would come in your mind as you did in every examination he put you through the past few weeks. Your voice would sound loud and clear inside the close walls of the medical room, filling his mind to the very last fiber that made his brain what it is and making him struggle to keep his attention to the task he had in hand at that particular moment. In return, he would act like he was just being kind to you when he would answer, when in reality, he craved for your company more than he let himself know. Your cheerful personality only brightened his day up, something that he thought wasn't possible. In the past he was content with what he had, but now, he found himself craving for a lot more, something that not even he could recognize in his own self.

Finally, after making sure everything is alright, he pushes his chair back and sighs loudly, picking himself up and walking to the stairs.

Maybe _ would still be in the kitchen.

EJ opens the door absent-mindedly and walks out of his lab, intending to walk to the kitchen.

'HEAD SHOT!'

Before the man even realizes it, two handfuls of flour hit him out of nowhere, one in the chest and the other one on his shoulder. The impact of the collision leaves a dust cloud behind, that makes him sneeze under his mask.

'TOBY YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!'

'EJ? Oh, I'm so sorry we hit you!' someone dusts EJ off.

He raises his empty eye sockets, only for them to meet with a worried orange sea, as you try to remove the flour off his black clothes, only to fail miserably when it shows resistance. His gaze wanders up and down on your whole body, taking in the view and noticing that you were covered in a thick layer of flour, from top to bottom, making your skin look even paler and your h/c hair look a little bit grayish. Still, his breath is trapped inside his chest for a mere millisecond, as he realizes the close proximity.

'What the hell going on?' he asks.

You smile trying to pacify him 'I'll explain EJ. Please don't be mad.'

* * *

_Jeff smiles slyly to himself as he stands beside the huge cedar tree trunk in the small yard of the house. The shadows the big tree was casting over the garden were huge and dark enough for the killer to completely conceal his presence from the residents of the house as he lurked in their garden ready to pay them a visit they would never forget. His black eyes flashed with an eerie red glow as he watched the only light of the house that was on, illuminating one of the bedrooms. As he watched, a female figure passed by the window, her feminine features being eminent even behind the curtains covering the windows._

_The killer smiled to himself even more as he watched the last light going off and the house being completely submerged in the dark light of the night. He knew exactly where he would start from. Why not have some extra fun tonight?_

_With moves equal to a cat's, the killer crosses the small garden, to the other side of the yard and finding the water pipe, he carefully passes his hand on the back of it and stepping on the wall, he starts climbing up towards the bedroom window. Luckily for him, the window was completely unlocked, so the only thing he did was to slide it to the side and step inside the now dark room. Looking around him, he could clearly figure out that his was a girls' room, probably around her late teens, maybe around seventeen. The said girl, was sleeping peacefully on her bed, her breathing movements were clear even from where the killer stood. He smiles insanely, as he draws his knife out and proceeds to the bed._

_Without even disturbing the sleeping girl, he climbs in the bed and places himself above her, trapping her under his body._

_'Wakie wake little girl' he breathes out in her ear._

_The girl stirs uneasily, but doesn't wake, neither turns towards him._

_'Wake up you sl*t!' the killer growls._

_The girl finally stirs uncomfortable and turns towards the killer. From his part, Jeff feels the madness inside of him overwhelming him as the upcoming kill and blood energized the killer to no ends, making him want to slice that delicate neck of hers immediately. But as the girl turns towards him and opens her eyes, his black orbs fall on two orange ones, strangely familiar, that were accompanied by two large slicing scars that descended down each of her eye, till her chin._

_'Are you sure you want to kill me Jeff?' _ purrs slyly and smiles wide at him._

_'_?'_

_'Fufufu.' She chuckles and placing her hand on the neck of his hoodie, she pulls him towards her and the killer feels her legs passing to the sides of his waist and tangling behind it, trapping him 'I have better things in mind than killing..'_

_Before he could even think what the hell was going on, her lips smash against his own._

_It was a feeling Jeff hadn't felt ever before._

_Her lips were soft, almost velvet-like, something that appealed to the killer far more than he thought it would. Suddenly, he felt himself being consumed by something far more dangerous than his bloodlust as the girl pulled him against her, completely laying his body over hers. The feeling was far more energizing than blood and more dangerous than insanity. His tongue asked for permission and she granted it immediately, half opening her lips and allowing him to enter. And Jeff was in for a larger surprise._

_Her taste was something far more divine that Jeff had ever tasted in his life. A mixture of peaches and the metallic taste of blood, it set the killer to f*cking fire._

CRASH! 'F*CK YOU TOBY!'

_Jeff unwillingly parted his mouth from _'s 'What the h#ll was that?'_

__ shrugged 'I don't know th-_ YOU'RE DEAD MEAT HALLOWEEN!'

_'What?' Jeff was now confused._

'ANY LAST WISHES TOBY?!'

Jeff consciousness drifted back to reality. The killer was really confused at first, causing his hand to fly on his sleeping mask and pull it, only to blind himself from the light that had flooded his room. There was a commotion in the house; things were heard crashing and banging, yells were heard all over the house and Jeff was now realizing that he was dreaming of _.

'THERE THEY ARE!'

'KILL THEM ALL!'

Jeff growled angrily and throwing the covers off himself, lunged towards the door, flinging it wide open with all his might. How dare they wake him up?! He'll send them all to f*cking sleep! What the f*ck did they want from his life so early in the morning?! Da f*ck is wrong with them?! This time Toby wouldn't f*cking survive!

He grabs the repaired banister and leaning over it, he looks over the entrance hall.

'WHAT THE F*CK IS DAMN WRONG WITH YOU F*CKTARDS?! CAN'T YOU F*CKING SHUT THE F*CK UP?!'

Four figures freeze in the entrance hall.

The first ones, where Clockwork and Toby. They were both covered in a heavy layer of flour from head to toe but nonetheless, Clock was holding a handful of flour herself ready to eject it to the two other ones behind the two of them, while she was piggy-back-riding Toby, who was now looking at the furious Jeff with his eyes covered by his orange goggles.

The other two were Eyeless Jack and _. Like Clockwork and Toby, they too were covered in flour. _ had already thrown a handful of flour towards Clocky, but Jeff's scream made her miss and the flour to hit the wall behind her.

In the sight of his best buddy and _, Jeff felt a wild anger bubble up inside his chest, so strong, that he was tearing him apart from the inside. It was lava-like hot and rushed through his veins so fast that he barely controlled himself not to charge against EJ immediately. His long, white fingers tightened on the wood of the banister, carving it, as red flashed in his eyes.

And why was that?

_ was piggy-back-riding EJ.

* * *

_**A/N: Well...very interesting dream you had there Jeff XD Also, TiccyWork for the win! XD Sorry, I'm a big fan of the pairing (even if I like pairing them up with others too :P )**_


	29. Chapter 26 The Devil In

**Chapter 26 The Devil In The Savior's Clothing**

* * *

'Here let me help you with that _.' EJ helps you clean the rest of the wall, wiping the flour off from the higher parts that you couldn't reach.

'Thanks EJ.' You smile warmly to the blue-masked man.

'That must be all.' Clocky threw her towel in the kitchen sink.

'N-Never a-again.' Toby breathed out wearily, from the chair where he had crushed, his head fallen back and hands falling loosely on the sides of the chair.

'Don't you dare complain.' Clocky warns him, dusting herself off.

'You started it Toby.' You cross your hands over your chest.

'T-This doesn't m-mean I h-had to clean. We c-could've made M-Masky do it.'

'Man up Toby. We did it, so we had to clean it.' You look at your ruined clothes.

'Let's appreciate the fact that we cleaned before Slenderman comes home.' EJ notes, leaning against the wall, crossing his arms on his chest.

A shiver went down on everybody's spine at the mention of the faceless man. Your heart took a few faint beats that only EJ was able to hear and you thanked God that the house owner was out of the house when the flour fight occurred. He would have most probably smite you into little pony pieces for Sally to play with, if he saw the condition the house was in after your little 'fight'. Jeff's yells and irritation were enough to stop all of you from continuing, something that was rather good, since you didn't want to be caught red-handed. Still, you had seen something that most probably went unnoticed by your fellow warriors.

You could swear that when Jeff's gaze fell on you and EJ, a dark glow penetrated his gaze and you could swear you saw his fingers carving the wooden banister. But what the hell was that? Why was he mad all of the sudden?

Your thoughts were shortly interrupted, when the smiling killer walked inside the kitchen, followed by the other two Proxies that walked up to Toby immediately, whispering at him angrily and quickly.

'Are you done with the b*llsh!t for today?'

'Oh come on now Jeff, don't be so melodramatic.' You roll your eyes and smile to him.

'Shut the f*ck up _. Do you have any idea what Slender would do to ya if he saw you?' he yells angrily at you.

'But he won't, will he? Since he didn't see us.' You wink at him.

He walks up to you, anger still painting his face and leans towards your face, smiling slyly 'Why so sure that I won't tell him?'

Your eyes open wide with surprise 'You won't f*cking dare.'

He places his hand on your chin and licks his lips provocatively, leaning even more to you 'Try me you sl*t.'

Your hand lands hard on Jeff's cheek, sounding like a gunshot at the now silent room.

His head turns right, while his eyes widen even more as the killer was caught by surprise. You look at him dead serious as your breathing is calm and comes out lightly, but inside of you, pure rage bubbles up like boiling water. Your hand had moved on its own, landing a hard slap on him. Where you hit him, you can clearly see a bright pink spreading on his paper white skin. He had crossed the line.

His hand slowly goes to his cheek; touching the injured skin lightly, he's unable to realize what you had done.

'Why you-' he growls and turns towards you with murder written in his eyes.

'Take it easy now Jeff.' EJ intervenes, stepping in between the two of you.

But this was what drove Jeff out of the line.

'F*ck you EJ.' He says and shoves him hard.

'Hey stop it!' you yell, but EJ nods to you not to interfere.

'I guess we need to talk Jeff. Just calm down, buddy.' He tries to pacify him 'Why don't you go clean yourselves up guys? _, Clocky, Toby?'

'You sure?' you ask looking at both of them.

Clockwork passes her hand on your elbow and pushes you lightly out of the room 'Let's give them some space _.'

'Wipe o-out all the e-evidence!' Toby screams and storms pass you, disappearing somewhere in the house immediately, leaving a faint cloud of flour behind him.

Both of you laugh, but you don't fail to see a faint pink tint that has spread on Clocky's face as she looks towards the direction the goggled man disappeared, with her gaze softening. A smug smile makes its way on your face, but you manage to hide it rather skillfully from your bestie, as both of you make your way on the upper floor. Exchanging a few more words, you go to your room and grabbing your usual bathrobe and favorite shampoos, you walk to the bathroom for a relaxing shower to wash away the flour.

Making sure that you are able to hear all the residents of the house with your enhanced hearing, you check the whole bathroom, locking the door and making sure you are all alone in it. Then, you throw your clothes on the side to be washed and enter the bathtub.

Turning the water on, you allow the temperature wash away both the flour and your aches from the 'battle'. Almost lava warm, it relieves you, allowing a soft sigh leaves your lips and enables your brain to think clearly.

_ 'Someone to protect and be protected by, When that certain fury would come, Someone to respect and be respected by, When deprivation took its toll on you…No more to defend, fading away…'_

You shouldn't have slapped Jeff in front of everyone. In fact you shouldn't have slapped him at all. You knew he didn't really mean what he said; it's just his inability to express himself without swearing at all. You should have understood that and answer him with patience, but in the sound of the word 'sl*t' you just lost it once again and acted on impulse. Both your conscience and the monster inside of you react badly at this word, but still, you knew he didn't do it on purpose. Should you apologize to him?

Hell no, he started it! He should be the one to say sorry. Your reaction to his behavior was logical, wasn't it? And what the hell is wrong with his behavior? What is his problem anyway?!

_''Cause we were always alone, We were born in the hunter's season… All I really ever wanted was for you…You to die in the arms of someone..'_

Well, this peach scented bath foam is rather good! Thank God the hot water just washed the flour away and didn't turn it into a pulp.

_'Someone to remember only to the ground, When the sudden glory is gone….Mother would you send a sign, a message down, Consolidation with your only son…No more to defend, but someone to love..'_

There was a heavy pound on the door '_! _!'

Rinsing the bath foam off, you hadn't even washed your hair. At first you thought the pounding was just your imagination, but another round of heavier ones where enough to convince you.

'Who the f*ck is it?!' you demand angrily, turning the water off.

'_ you have to come out immediately!' It was Jane. And she sounded urgent.

Can't anyone take a normal bath inside this house?! You grab a towel that was near you and wrapping it around your body, making sure it wouldn't fall off, you unlock and open the door, only to come face to face with your other bestie.

'This better be worth it Jane.' You grumble angrily.

'You'll decide that.' she says as she pushes you towards the banister, so that you had a clear view over the entrance hall.

What you see there, makes your blood freeze and your mouth to fall open.

From the one side of the room, Jeff was standing, panting heavily. There were large deep blue bruises on the killers snow-white face, making the blue of the bruise appear even more in comparison to his skin and blood was coming out of his mouth, which he spat on the ground with a heavy curse. His clothes had various torn spots, where the white hoodie had begun to be stained with blood, making large red dots appear. On his right hand, he was holding his knife with power, with deep red blood dripping down from it. Just a look on his face was enough for you to recognize the look of pure madness and murder instinct that had taken over the smiling killer, turning his coal black eyes into two fire red orbs, nailed on his enemy's face.

You immediately scan the hall for the potential threat, the monster inside your mind roaring loudly, only for your eyes to fall on EJ.

Just like Jeff, he was beaten up as well.

Standing on the other side of the room, his mask was completely destroyed, with its pieces decorating the wooden floor, revealing EJ's face. It was the first time you saw him without it. His empty eye sockets were nailed on Jeff, while he was also panting heavily, with his scalpel bloodied and ready at his hand. Even in his ash-grey skin, the bruises where noticeable, while the blood running down from his obviously broken nose, being more evident than it should be. Blood was also coming out from the left side of his head, staining his short, messy auburn hair. He had large slashes all over his chest, that had cut his clothes and injured him rather much. He never failed to take his gaze from his best friend, with his razor-sharp shark teeth clearly visible.

Under your stupefied gaze, they scream and charge once again against each other, colliding and fighting with such power, that it pained you to see.

All other creeps were standing around them.

Toby, LJ and Ben where cheering them on, yelling or booing and placing bets between them on who would win. Clockwork and Hoody were helping a passed out Masky regain his consciousness; he most probably tried to intervene. Sally was crying on a corner, with Smile whimpering softly, trying to reassure the little girl. But other than Masky, no one else was going to stop them.

'WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU DOING?!' your voice boomed inside the house.

All creeps except the two ones fighting turned to look at your murder face, as you rushed down the stairs, barefoot and with only the towel covering you up. Still, your sight was enough to case nightmares even to them. Jane tried to stop you, but you shook her hand off from you with a sharp move.

'No, _, don't interfere!' Jane screams, as you rush to the two boys and try to push them apart from each other.

'STOP IT RIGHT NOW YOU IDIOTS! STOP! DAMN IT, LISTEN TO ME!' you say as you throw yourself among them, growling loudly.

'STOP! FOR F*CK'S SAKE JUST-AAAAAHHH!' you stumble back and forth, as your hands fly to your face.

'_!'

'_!'

Both Jane and Clocky scream. Deadly silence falls over the room.

'_! Are you okay?' Sally runs to you, wrapping her small hands around your legs, looking at you with teary eyes.

'_! Take your hand so I can see the wound.' EJ rushes to you but you shove him back.

'Are you an idiot?! Why did you step in the middle?!' Jeff growls at you.

In response you look up at both of them, throwing them both an angry look as you take your hand off your left eye. You didn't know which one punched you straight at it, and to tell the truth, you didn't even give a damn, even if it still hurt like hell. In the sight of your wound EJ presses his lips together 'till they are a straight line, while Jeff's eyes grow even larger by the surprise.

'WHAT THE F*CK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!' you scream angrily at them, your voice sounding dual 'WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FIGHTING?!'

Both of them look down on the floor, with Jeff kicking it lightly.

'We had a little argument..' he says.

'Little? LITTLE?! YOU CALL SLICING EACH OTHER 'LITTLE'?! LOOK AT YOURSELVES! YOU ARE BOTH A BLOODY MESS!'

'It wasn't much, _, just a disagreement.'

'A DISAGREEMENT?! IF THAT'S A DISAGREEMENT, THEN WHAT'S A SERIOUS FIGHT LIKE? For God's sake you are best friends!' you finally breathe out.

Both of them look at the floor in shame. You can see that they somehow are remorseful for what they did, so your own anger subsides. But you still turn to the trio that was betting on the fight.

'Why the hell didn't you lot, help Masky stop them?' you growl.

'Hahahahahaha! Because it was fun! Hahahahahaha!' LJ gave you a grin.

'B-best fight evah!' Toby rolled down laughing.

'When the two of them fight it's bet time honey. And you destroyed all the fun.' Ben says angrily, but covering Sally's eyes, you flip him off.

'Can I see the bruise _?' EJ takes a step forward.

'Stay the f*ck away from her.' Jeff growls, but you throw him a murder look, shushing him.

'No it's okay EJ. It already started to heal. Now, can I PLEASE have a decent bath?'

That was when both killers notice that you were only dressed in a towel. Mumbling uneasily and with both their faces changing a rich variety of colors, they apologize to you as you walk back to the bathroom, after they promised you not to fight again. Straightening themselves up and making sure they were in one piece, they take the way back to their rooms, but as they pass by each other, they exchange a few words among themselves, audible only to the two of them.

'As I said before, she's f*cking mine buddy.'

'Not if I have her first.'

And finally, after many hardships, you managed to finish your shower like a 'normal' 'human' being. Drying yourself off, you change into your cozy pajamas and pulling your h/c hair into a nice messy bun, you take one last look in the mirror. The place where the boys hit you is still rather swollen, with the bruise thankfully, barely visible and the pain subsiding to considerable level. Just a few more minutes would be enough for your regeneration to completely heal it. You had, of course, tried to pacify the bruise by rinsing it with cold water as much as you could, but the pain only worsened, so you gave up on it eventually.

But as you walk back towards your room, you can clearly hear cheerful voices coming from inside. Opening the door, you find Jane, Clocky and Sally, all sitting on your carpet with their pajamas on, having spread all around them various make-up stuff. Jane was applying makeup on an ecstatic Sally, doing a pretty neat job, while Clockwork was sitting as far as she could from all the beauty products, as if they were going to burn her upon touch and instead was checking out a small medical kit.

The moment you opened the door, three pairs of eyes fell into you, immediately followed by three smiles.

'Surprise beauty night!' they exclaimed in unison.

'Hmmm, I didn't think we had any.' You smile as you sit in between your two besties, leaning your back against your bed.

'Well, since Christmas is just around the corner, we thought it would be awesome to freshen up a bit.' Jane said merrily 'Here. You're ready Sally.'

The little girl shrieked in total happiness and grabbed a mirror to look at herself, as you turned towards Clocky 'What do you think about this?'

'Bring these things near me and your time is up.' She remarked and Jane scoffed.

'You know, makeup doesn't make us less dangerous. We can have a manicure and still slaughter a whole town.'

'_ how do I look?' Sally asks you, her eyes glowing with happiness.

You place your hand over her cheek and smile at her tenderly 'Like a princess honey.'

The little kid shrieks once again and throws herself in your arms, where you cuddle her tenderly 'So where are we going for our Christmas party?'

Jane's excitement is now uncontrolled 'We're going at Marquee in New York!'

'What?!'

'Marquee?!'

'It's the most famous nightclub in NYC at the moment! People are begging to go inside!' she shrieks.

'Uhhhh, what a pain.' Clocky grumbles and comes towards you, carrying the medical kit 'Lemme see that bruise _.'

'Jane I don't really think they'll let us in. I mean, look at us; we aren't exactly 'normal' looking.' You say as Clock applies a cream on the bruise.

Jane raises her hand pointing at three coal black rings around her middle finger 'That's why we'll use these. Come on now girls, it's the only time of the year we can go outside to have fun!'

'Eeeeh, what can we do…' you smile lightly and look at Clocky, who just shrugs.

'We won't hear the end of it otherwise.'

'True.' You say and the two of you laugh, while Jane crosses her hands on her chest.

A light knock was heard '_ can I come in?'

'What does the f*cker want?'

'Just a sec Jeff.' You throw a warning look at Jane, rising on your feet.

Opening the door, you find the killer standing just a few inches away. He looks at you dead in the eye with his black own, but you can see that the previous anger and furry is completely gone, giving their places at a remorseful look. His hands are wrapped behind his back and he kicks the floor uneasily. You step out of the room and close the door behind you, crossing your hands over your chest.

'So how can I help you?' you ask lightly.

He messes his hair uneasily and kicks the ground once again 'I…um…I just wanted to say I'm f*cking sorry for calling you….you know.' He avoids looking at you.

You sigh 'It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. And I'm sorry for slapping you.'

'No, no you shouldn't say that. I was a d!ck, so I f*cking deserved it.' He looks at you with his gaze softening.

You laugh 'Next time you'll be one, I'll slap you again.'

'Go ahead and do your best doll.'

'I'll take that as a challenge.' You smile and laugh with all your heart.

'Does that hurt?' he asks unexpectedly.

Looking up, you realize that he is dangerously close to you, only millimeters away. Suddenly, your conscious takes in all your surroundings. Jeff's body that towers well above you, the closeness to you, the close proximity your back had to your bedroom door and the no possible ways out, without anyone realizing anything. Once again he had –unconsciously maybe?- trapped you. He was way closer than you would like him to be; his long, white fingers touch your face lightly, gently stroking the place where your bruise was. In the ice cold touch, shivers go down your spine, as cold sweat bathes you, making your heart take a few, faint beats. For a split second, you realize that Jeff had a faint smell of lavender. It kind of relaxed and tensed you up all at the same time. You swallow hard as you try to control yourself and give him an answer.

'N-not at all.' You mumble, but your lie falls on the ground the moment his finger touches a sensitive spot and pain shoots up to you, making you cringe.

Then you found yourself enclosed in a bear hug.

Now the lavender scent was more evident than ever, as your face was completely leaning on the killer's white hoodie. His strong arms were safely wrapped around you, holding you somewhat with all his power, as in case he let go of you, you would disappear in thin air. His face was completely shoved inside your hair, taking in your scent, a peach-like scent, not failing to remind Jeff of the dream he had. But still it was way more alluring than that in the dream. Thankfully, you were unaware for both of them.

'I won't let anything hurt you ever again. I f*cking swear you that.' he whispers lightly in your ear, making you shiver once again, and giving you a kiss in the forehead, he lets go and walks back towards his room, leaving you stunned.

'O-okay.' You manage to mumble.

The town of (your hometown) was once again quiet.

The freshly fallen snow had yet again submerged the whole town in the alluring embrace of the cold, making everyone around want to remain inside their cozy homes, with the fireplaces lit and the vibrant fires burning happily inside of them, so that they could admire the virgin snow at their leisure, leaving it untouched for the many children that would enjoy it with the first morning light. For the adults, it was only enough for them to look at the falling snowflakes gently making their way to the ground to enjoy them. It was just a secret way to enjoy them, without making it known, since it was the children that are supposed to enjoy it the most. Still, at times like these, even the adults and elderly, found inside their hearts, the children they too used to be, hidden well under the many years they were walking the earth.

It was just a little bit after midnight, and the faint wind made the cold seem even more piercing, to the brave ones that decided to defy it and walk around the town despite the late hour. In the town's small park, the small pond it had is completely frozen, glowing with a little and eerie silver glow, under the half moon that glowed brightly in the sky, it's light seemingly brighter, due to the clear atmosphere. The willows that adorn the small park, have somewhat managed to avoid the snow and not be completely overwhelmed by it, with their branches now moving at the strong wind. You would have to be a total madman to be in the park this late at night, but two shadowy figures have decided to go against all odds, and are now standing in front of the only statue in the park, shivering heavily and seemingly waiting for something; or maybe someone.

'Where the f*ck are they?! It's past midnight!' one of them swears loudly.

'Are you sure they're going to come Kevin?' the one next to him asks.

'They better f*cking do. We paid our sses to make the deal.'

'I-I don't wanna die Kevin. The lousy b!tch is tracking us all down, it's scaring the sh!t out of me!'

'Sh*t the f*ck up, Ben. We ain't going to let her f*ck us over. We should have made sure she wouldn't f*cking rise from the dead in the first place.' The leader grumbles.

'Who knew she could do that?! I swear when she f*cking came after us, I thought she was a zombie.' Ben comments.

'To think she f*cking managed to kill the brothers like pigs. She really is damn persistent.' The other one says.

Then two figures appear in the distance. The two men come to an abrupt stop in their conversation, as their eyes are nailed in the two men that are approaching them. Knowing that Halloween was hot on their tracks, there was only one way to make sure she was eliminated. So asking around a little bit, they found out about some men that specialize in cases like theirs. But as the two men were approaching them now, the two killers couldn't help but wonder if they were really the deal. Because the two ones that were coming towards them, were barely over nineteen years old.

As they were closing by, one of them came to a stop and didn't leave the shadows, completely hiding his face from the two men, while the other one, walked inside the street lamp light with his head held high. He was a peculiar man. He had full doctor attire on, plus a surgery mask, where a peculiar smile was drawn. He was muscular but rather lean, with pale white skin and short black hair. The only facial feature that wasn't covered, were his eyes, in the shade of bloody red, making the two men cringe. He walked up to them and stopped.

'Are the two of you the ones that contacted us?' his voice was hauntingly hoarse.

'Yeah we f*cking did.' The leader speaks up 'I'm Kevin and this is Ben. We have a 'situation' we would like you to clean up.' The man was trying his best to contain his foul language. Any wrong word and it would be their heads served on a plate.

'I am Doctor Smiley. And what your situation might be?'

'There is a b!tch that is coming after us. We want you to take her out.'

The black haired man looks at them silent for a moment 'That will cost you the double amount of what we have agreed.'

'It's a deal, as long as you can make sure she doesn't rise from the dead a second time.'

In his words the black haired man turns and looks at the man standing in the shadows, before he slightly nods with his head and returns his gaze on the two men.

'What exactly do you mean by that?'

'I mean dat she's nat just any chick. She's a f*cking monster. Her name is Halloween.'

Now the man looks back once again at the other one. Instead of remaining where he is, the other one moves and takes the few steps that allow him to be engulfed by the lamp light, revealing his characteristics to the two men, as he walks beside his comrade, his gaze never leaving the other two men.

He had chestnut brown hair that barely reached his shoulders, cut in various lengths. His face was rather beautiful as his skin was pale white, with a strong jaw line, full lips and two large, emerald colored eyes. He was barely over twenty. In comparison to the other man, he looked far more like a normal human, if he didn't had three large scars on his face, two of them beside his mouth, giving him a strange cut-smile that was stitched up with a black thread and another large cut under his right eye, all the way to the lower left side of his nose that was also stitched up. He was wearing a black jacket, along with a green scarf around his neck.

Looking at the two men, his lips curved into a smile, that was reassuring and dangerous all at the same time.

'Nice to meet you Ben, Kevin. My name is Liu. I'll be glad to take care of that pest of yours.'

* * *

_**A/N: The song was Hunter's Season by Kamelot :3**_


	30. Chapter 27 Girls Know How To Party Hard

**Chapter 27 Girls Know How To Party Hard**

* * *

"_I left a note on my bedpost, said not to repeat yesterday's mistakes…What I tend to do when it comes to you, I see only the good, selective memory. The way you make me feel yeah, you got a hold on me, I've never met someone so different, oh here we go…You part of me now, you part of me, so where you go I follow, follow, follow…" _the radio sang loudly as you wrapped your hair in a towel.

'Come on _. Tell me!' Jeff's voice sounded outside the bathroom door.

'No is no Jeff.'

"_Ohohohoh ohohohoh, I can't remember to forget you, Ohohohoh ohohohoh, I keep forgetting I should let you go…But when you look at me, the only memory, is us kissing in the moonlight, Ohohohoh ohohohoh, I can't remember to forget you…Ooooh I can't remember to forget you…Ohohohoh ohohohoh…"_

'Why aren't you f*cking telling me?'

'Because it's ladies night only and I don't want any surprises. Besides, it's a decision all three of us made.' You say as you wipe away the face-mask you had applied.

'But we ain't gonna come. It's for safety reasons.' He insisted.

'That's very sweet of you, but I'm still not telling.'

_"__I go back again, fall off the train, land in his bed, repeat yesterday's mistakes…What I'm trying to say is not to forget…You see only the good, selective memory, the way he makes me feel like, the way he makes me feel, I never see to act so stupid, oh here we go…He a part of me now, he a part of me."_

You grab the radio and your make-up kit and walking out of the bathroom, you find Jeff leaning on the wall beside it, his arms crossed above his chest. The moment his eyes fall on you, he gives you puppy-eyes, but you just roll your own and walk towards your room with Jeff hot on your tracks.

'Tell me, doll.'

'No.'

'Tell meh.'

'Nope.'

'Tell me!'

'The answer is still no.' you simply state as you close your bedroom door in his face.

Sighing loudly, you leave the radio on the small office and walk to your wall mirror, checking for any marks on your skin, other than your scars. The song changed to Bang Bang by Jessie J, Nicki Minaj and Arianna Grande. You sang the lyrics wholeheartedly, while moving to the beat of the sound.

'Hey Sally. Wanna see what I'm going to wear tonight?' you say to the little figure that is sitting on your bed, playing with her favorite teddy-bear.

Somehow she managed to slip unnoticed inside your room, but you didn't have the heart to tell her to go play elsewhere. You just had a soft spot for the kid, from the moment you saw her. You knew it, she knew it, everybody knew it.

The little girl perks her head up, suddenly interested 'Yey, yey, yey! Saw me _. I'll make sure you're just like a princess tonight!' she declares happily.

You laugh as you walk to your closet and pull a long black dress from inside, throwing it on the bed next to her 'What do you think honey?'

Her eyes become large like two big, green moons as she pulls the fabric with her little hands, so that she can look at it better 'Cooooooooooool! You'll be really pretty.' She exclaims happily, playing with the various cuts the dress had, as you devoted yourself into making the perfect curls you could do, using a curling iron that Jane had lend you. It was no easy task, since your hot-blooded nature –something that insanity brought along- made it difficult for you to focus. Still, when you were done, the result was absolutely stunning.

'_I'm gonna love ya…Until you hate me…And I'm gonna show ya, what's really crazy… You should've known better, than to mess with me, honey, I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya, gonna love ya, gonna love ya, like a black widow, baby…_'

Thankfully, even if your excitement could be cut with a knife, the day was in favor of you and passed rather quickly. Chatting lightly with EJ, messing with Toby and playing a round of COD with Ben, you could say that the time to prepare had already come and you just didn't realize it. Still, Jeff was more persistent than the others and insisted into learning where you would be heading, but, it was a rule among you girls to say nothing and enjoy yourselves for a little bit. In fact you were so happy that you would be going back into the human world –even for a night and even if it didn't include killing- that you found yourself looking forward to it with seer eagerness. You were a monster, a cold-blooded killer completely engulfed by insanity, with the monster of insanity itself occupying the space of your mind; but you were also a teenager. And the part of you that still remained one –heck, it could even be the part that makes your heart beat- demanded that you would treat it accordingly every once in a while.

'_You used to be thirsty for me, but now you wanna be set free…This is the web, web that you weave, so baby now rest in peace…I'm gonna love ya, until you hate me and I'm gonna show ya, what's really crazy…You should've known better than to mess with me, honey, I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya, gonna love ya, gonna love ya…Like a black widow, baby…Black, black widow, baby…'_

Damn it! Why did the eyeshadow have to fall in your scars? It stings like a m&amp;therf*cker! F*ck, you dropped the lipstick…

'_I'm gonna l-l-l-love you until it hurts; just to get you I'm doing whatever works. You've never met nobody that'll do you how I do ya, that will bring you to your knees…Praise Jesus hallelujah… I'm-a make you beg for it, plead for it till you feel like you breathe for it, till you do any and everything for it… I want you to fiend for it, wake up and dream for it, till it's got you gasping for air and you lean for it… 'Till they have a CAT scan and check on your mind and it's nothing but me, on it. Now it's me-time believe that. If it's yours when you want it, I wouldn't promise I need that till I'm everywhere that you be at I can't fall back go quick….Cause this here's a fatal attraction so I take it all or I don't want shit!'_

'You look really beautiful _! Like a princess; no, a fairy!' Sally threw her hands in the air in total awe, as the black fabric slipped over your skin, dressing you in its thin black lace.

'You really think it suits me Sally?' you ask, with your eyes sparkling as you look over the long dress.

It was a simple black, sleeveless dress that reached down to your feet. It was somewhat tight, pointing out your beautiful figure in a way that was not too much straight forward or too discreet. From the front it appeared simple, with a boat neckline, but in the back it had a pretty large cut, revealing your whole back, with the cut reaching down to your lower waist. But the thing you loved most, was the cut it had on the left side, beginning from your toes and reaching all the way to the left side of your waist, leaving all your left leg to appear, covering it with a really faint lace. You had matched it with a pair of amazing high heels and a small and nice purse.

'I hope that I could be like you one day!' the little one exclaims happily and in response, you kiss her on the forehead.

'_ are you coming?' Jane's voice sounded from outside.

Throwing a quick look at your bedside clock, you realize it was already time to go out 'Sally, go to Jane and tell her I'm coming.'

'Okay!' she hops on her feet and storms out of the room, disappearing on the stairs.

Grabbing a few more last-minute things, you take a last look over your outfit in the mirror and walk out of the bedroom, closing the door silently behind you, with your high-heels echoing on the wooden floor. As you walked towards the stairs, you could already hear the voices of the other residents of the house, plus hear your best friends waiting for you by the door. Throwing a look over the hall way, you indeed see the two girls waiting for you by the door, dressed in their best clothes.

Clockwork had, for the first time since you met her, said goodbye to her black pair of jeans and her boots. Instead, she had replaced them with an airy, long, red belted silk-chiffon dress. Matching the dress with many black and red accessories, she had made her hair in a beautiful curly bun and a faint make-up layer, making her beautiful green eye be pointed out. Still, she seemed rather annoyed by the make-up, since every now and then, she seemed to place her hand over her face.

On the contrary, Jane seemed to be more than comfortable in her own skin. She was wearing a white cropped tank, along with a white pensil skirt that left her belly uncovered. With many gold accessories, she seemed majestic under the light of the room, while her long black hair was hanging loosely over her back, straight as a pencil. Her make-up was light, but evident nonetheless. She was the first one to notice you as you stood in the top of the stairs. Her black eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth, leaving Clocky puzzled, but imitating her when she followed Jane's gaze.

You flashed them a big smile and started descending the stairs, looking excitedly to your two best friends that were now ecstatic. On the edges of your vision, you could see EJ leaning against the wall on your right and Jeff being pulled by Sally towards the hall, but you were too focused on your friends to care.

Too bad for you though.

EJ was just leaning against the wall close to the entrance to make sure you would depart safely. He had total confidence both to you and the two other girls that you would be totally safe even if you were going out on your own, so he just wanted to see you before you left for the night. But boy, oh boy, what a surprise you had in store for the eyeless man. He praised any Being that would be up in the skies looking down at them right at this point for making him wear a mask. Because if he didn't, you would have seen everything. The moment his eyes fell on you, his every single thought went out like candle in the strong wind. He was sure that if he still had a beating heart that would be the time when he would die. His mouth fell open under his mask and his empty eye sockets widened, even if they didn't have anything inside of them. Your beauty was always a breathtaking one, from the moment he first saw you in the clearing in the woods, but what he saw now, far surpassed any single thing he had seen or imagined. Your (s/c) skin…. Your orange eyes… your smile…your everything… It just blew him away…. What he wouldn't give to have you inside his arms, to pull you against him and hold the little breakable you so tight that anything other than his arms would just not be enough. To kiss your soft lips and trace his fingers against your silky skin… It was right at that moment that the killer realized that he had fallen hard for you.

On the other side, was Jeff.

Boy was he irritated with you for not telling him where you would be going, plus closing the door in his face. He had to admit though that you didn't crack under pressure, something that appealed to him more than if you subdued and did tell him. He had agreed with himself not speak to you for a few days afterwards, just to make you wonder and satisfy his arrogance. He didn't want you to think he cared too much….even if he did. Especially in the thought of someone making a move to you inside the club you would be going, made him want to slice the whole house in half. But his thoughts were shortly interrupted when Sally burst in the kitchen, grabbed his hand and started pulling him, saying something along the lines of 'You got to see this Jeff.'. So when he finally made his way grumpily to the hallway and his unblinking eyes fell on you, the killer froze on his tracks. If it was possible, his eyes opened even wider by the surprise upon seeing you. His mouth though, did fall open. How sexy you looked! You delicate neck, your bust, your silky skin and long legs… Jesus f*cking….That cut on your back and that one on the side of your dress…wait… are you even wearing panties with that kind of cut on the side? The thoughts that made their way on Jeff's mind were adult only, but despite all the other things, one thing was clear to the smiling killer. He wanted you all for himself. Your smile, your body, your mind, your everything. To be in his mercy only. To play with you games that would make you crave him more and more. To have eyes only for him and no one else… It slowly dawned to the killer, that he had already fallen for you..

The moment you stepped off the stairs, with eyes glowing with sheer happiness and made a turn for the other two girls to see the dress clearly, you also allowed the two boys to see it clearly in all its beauty, sending strokes to their minds one after another. You seemed not to notice them; using one of the rings Jane gave you, you concealed your true appearance from the humans –but not from the Creepypasta-, making your nightmarish characteristics disappear for the humans and using one more ring, Jane created a portal that led you to New York.

Ladies night had officially started.

Back at the house, EJ and Jeff exchanged surprised looks, as an out-of-breath Toby stormed inside, looking pretty beaten up.

'You found it?' Jeff growled.

'C-club Marquee N-new Y-York.'

'How are we going to get there?' EJ asked.

'I'll help you with that.' Ben said behind the couch.

Club Marquee far surpassed anything you had either went to or imagined to. Being relatively large for a club, it was decorated with mirrors on the ceiling, while it was one unified space, with the dance floor being right in the middle. With a really good tip to the bodyguards in the entrance and a seductive smile from Jane, you were able to walk inside the club's halls with ease. The dance floor was already full of people, as a kind waiter led you to your table. Loud music and bright lights sank the place in an upbeat and crazy rhythm, that made you wanna start dancing immediately.

Looking around you, you couldn't fail but notice the many humans that were dancing inside, way too close to one another, while many couples were already making out in some dark corners.

Jane gave your orders faster than you managed to figure out, so when you saw the three bottles of vodka coming your way, you threw a look at Jane that just shrugged and smiled.

'Today we're getting drunk, blood-drinker.' She winked.

'No worries _. Creepypasta have high tolerance in alcohol. Drink to your heart's content.' Clocky smiles at you and passing you one of the bottles, she opens it for you.

'If you say so.' You take the bottle to your hands.

'Cheers to a bloody Christmas and a nightmarish New Year!' Jane raises her bottle.

'Cheers!'

'Damn right!'

You all drink straight from the bottles. The warm liquid makes its way down your throat, heating it softly and cheering you up all at the same time. You did have vodka before; it was way too warm for you, but you still rather preferred it over any other drink. But to your amazement now, you found out that it didn't burn you like before, as it was much rather like a heated water that burned the back of your neck very faintly. You put your bottles down and start dancing at the beat of the music. Following the moves of the other bodies around you, you all start dancing wildly around your table, screaming, laughing and banging your bottles together as you party the night out.

The more the night proceeds, the wilder the music gets. All the lights and the beating of the music drive all people present in a state of music frenzy, making them lose all the control they had over their bodies and soon surrender themselves in the music coming from the stereos of the famous Dj. Alcohol flows in abundance and the few ones that are sensitive, retreat early for the night, leaving their spots empty for the wilder ones; the ones that party hard; the ones that live life to the edge. And among the ones that live life on the edge, are the three of you. The three murderers. The ones that take human life as a joke and live only to satisfy their constant need for blood and gore. The hunters of the night, the ones that prey on innocent men and women. These horrible monsters were now dancing along the beat of the house music; completely engulfed inside the large hoard of the same humans as the ones they take their life away. Still, they are dancing and singing their cold hearts off, drinking to the point of passing out if they were normal humans.

It was at the end of the second full bottle and at the beginning of the third ones that Jane grabbed Clocky and making their way to the dance floor, they started dancing. You laughed hard and cheered them on, as the girls danced so good that they could easily put any professional dancer in shame. From the sheer happiness on their faces, you could see that they were enjoying it to the fullest. It only took them around three minutes to form a large circle around them, as all the others stepped down to see the two amazing girls, cheering them on as well and wolf-whistling at them. Even Clocky seemed to be enjoying the dance to the fullest, moving her hips even better than Jane. And the song Crazy In Love by Queen-B was a perfect match for them to show off their skills.

But when Jane walked up to you and started pulling you towards the dance floor as well, you started protesting.

'No, Jane, I'm awful at dancing!' you tried to free your hand.

'I call b*llsh!t!' she said as she pushed you on the dance floor 'Show us your moves darling.'

The song changed into Beyonce's Naughty Girl. You really thought that the Dj must be inside the plan of making you dance as the crowd around you cheered you on as well, with your two besties giving you thumbs up from the side, smiling brightly. In response you stuck your tongue out while walking in the center of the empty space.

Stopping you take a deep breath. And you start dancing.

It is the final drop that sends the crowd in flames. In the delirium around you as you dance, you can see others cheering you on, imitating you or whistling at you, but all you can do right now is dance your heart out as you let yourself be completely engulfed by the moment. And as soon as the songs ends and changes into Hyuna Change, Clocky and Jane rush to your side and start dancing along with you.

What you don't know though, is that in a far, dark corner of the club, the boys are watching at you closely.

Using Ben's tricks, they managed to squeeze through some stereos with many swears and groans of irritation and come out just in the right spot to spy on you. Because it was the only thing they wanted to do from the moment Toby found out where you were going. Now, all four of them can't take their eyes off from you three, with a total mixture of feelings as they see you dance and drink. Irritation, amazement, playfulness and pervyness.

'C-clock almost killed m-meh when she f-found me r-rummaging through h-her stuff.'

'You should have been more f*cking silent.' Jeff growled.

'You shouldn't have searched through her stuff in the first place.' EJ commented.

'Then w-we wouldn't k-know sh!t.' Toby fought back.

'Shut the h#ll up, or they're going to see us.' Ben murmurs.

But all of you Creeps weren't as alone as you thought you were. Because from one of the balconies on the upper floor of the club, four pairs of eyes are nailed on the three dancing girls, as well as the guys standing by the corner of the stage. But this time, nothing good can come out of these four people. Because if nightmares had a human shape for the world, it would be exactly like the four of them. Even the unsuspected humans that were somewhat close to where the four where standing, can feel a faint goosebump going up and down their spines.

'So this is the notorious Halloween. What a fragile little girl.' Liu commented to his comrades, his face betraying only coldness as he looked at you. His green eyes were like cold shards, perfectly capable of piercing anyone's skin.

'She could make a really good Guiney pig for my researches. What do you say Liu? Should we catch her now?' Dr. Smiley whispered softly, but his red eyes flashed in the faint light, as madness appeared suddenly into them. The thought of turning you into little bits and pieces and then stitching you back up made his hands eager to cut you open.

'Can't you f*cking see she ain't alone? The f*cktards are also watching her, so we can't grab her now.' Another voice said.

'What the f*ck can a coward like you, Puppeteer, know? I'm surprised you're even a f*cking killer.' Dr. Smiley snaps back at the orange-eyed man.

'Silence Doctor.' Liu murmurs, with Dr. Smiley swallowing up his words 'Puppeteer is right. We can't catch her now, since my brother is watching.'

'So what do you suggest we do Liu?' another man asked.

Liu smirks widely and turns to look at the other man. He was all dressed in blue clothes, with only exception a yellow pin of a smiling face in his chest. He had short black hair and wore a white mask, with a painted red smile on it.

'We watch her really closely, Bloody Painter. I want to observe her a little bit before snatching her. I wanna make sure she means something to my brother, so I can snatch her away from him.'

Coming out of the club was no easy task as it was when you first arrived here. And that was because six bottles of vodka each later, you had all managed to get yourselves drunk as geese. Leaning on each other for support, with you laughing maniacally, Clocky weeping uncontrollably and Jane being so pissed off that even the air around her pissed her off, you made your way out of the club, saying goodnight to the two bodyguards that were a little bit too friendly right from the start, and all of you started walking in the now empty streets of New York. It was probably really late, you would swear it was six o' clock in the morning, but the sun was nowhere to be seen and not even the first rays of light made their appearance. The large city around you was strangely quiet and only your voices were bouncing off the tall walls and buildings around you.

'W-who de f*ck pay~~ed?' you hiccupped.

'~~~You, could say~~~~one of my d-dead victims.' Jane growled at first but in the next milliseconds, all of you burst out laughing, a sound that echoed in the silent city.

'How are we goinnnnnn to get hooo~ome?' Clocky wept.

'Noooooo problem. I've got this~' Jane pulls out one of her rings with a focused gaze.

You laugh insanely 'Ho-hold it befo~re it runs away J~ane..'

Clocky folds in two from the laughter, her face covered with tears of sadness but nonetheless, a big smile of happiness spread across her face, while Jane threw her head backwards, her laughter reverberating in the walls, while you laughed with no sound, clapping your hands like a seal. This only caused another round of laughing and banging the bottles of vodka you had taken along with you, together. But then, as you walk outside another club, you hear a familiar sound. Like they plugged you in, you straighten your back and take a serious look on your face –as a good serious/drunken face as you could pull- with the girls turning to look at you.

'Lemme sing.' You say and take a big sip of the vodka.

'_Hold on to the night, rolling to the sound….F-flying so high…never coming down! Together will be dancing to the sound, tomorrow will be crashing to the ground, so h-hold on to the ni-i-i-i-i-i-i-ight!...' _you raise your bottle '_Never coming down!'_

You smash the bottle hard on the ground. The glass breaks with force and shards of glass fly up to you, giving you little cuts on your face, but as you wobble back and forth, you pay no attention to them.

_ '__Coming down….coming down…never coming down….coming down…. coming down…never coming down…coming down…!'_

Jane puts her ring down and the bright circle of light appears above it, so large that all three of you can pass together. And so you do. Passing through the portal, you find yourselves inside the woods. The snow underneath your feet is fresh and deep as you walk among it laughing your hearts out and heading towards the house. Even if you were drunk, all of you felt the closeness of one another. Then you begin to sing unanimously

'_Adrenalize me! Come a little bit closer, before we begin, let me tell you how I want it and exactly what I need...I'm here for one drug, I'm only here for one thing, So come on and tell me, Can you fly like you're free, Cause I need to feel... Yeah, I need to say...I must confess, I'm addicted to this, Shove your kiss straight through my chest I can't deny, I'd die without this, Make me feel like a God...Music, love and sex, Adrenalize me, I crave excess, Turning wine__ into sweat dripping down my neck, I can't deny, I'd die without this, Make me feel like a God, Adrenaline and sex, Get a little bit higher, So we can fall 'til we bleed, Push a little bit harder, Pull me into the speed...So tell me, can you feel this, Come into my dream...Are you ready to awaken?...Are you ready to feed?...Cause I need to feel, Yeah, I need to say, I must confess, I'm addicted to this, __Shove your kiss straight through my chest I can't deny, I'd die without this, Make me feel like a God...Music, love and sex...Adrenalize me...I crave excess, Turning wine into sweat dripping down my neck, I can't deny, I'd die without this...Make me feel like a God, Adrenaline and sex..__'_

You were the first one to grab the door knob. Laughing hard, you 'shhh' the girls with your other hand 'We don't w-wanna wa~~ake Slendy.' You say as you turn the knob. Only that the door doesn't open. You try and try and try but nothing happens. This only leads the three of you to laugh your sses out. Why isn't the door opening? Why is the whole house turning?

Then, as if by magic, the door opens. A tall man with a royal blue mask appears from behind, right on time to grab you before you hit the floor, as you were still holding the knob, laughing hysterically, not noticing that you were falling on the floor before EJ grabbed you and picked you up bridal style.

'~He~~~y J~~~ack, I'm ho~~~ome.' You say as you hug EJ with all your might, smiling like a cat.

'_ you're feeling okay?' he asks, as Masky and Hoody go help Jane and Toby is already picking Clockwork up.

'F'course I'm fe~~eling o~okay.' You smile.

'Jeff, hold her for a second. I've got to help Toby.' Jack says and passes you to Jeff's arms.

'You're so f*cking drunk doll.' he simply murmurs as he holds you tenderly.

'Pffffffff nooooooooooooo….Why are y~~ou saying dat?' but then you grab him on a tight hug and squeeze him so tight, that if he was a human he would suffocate 'J~~jeffy watch out! Da floor is m~~~oving! I've g~got 'ou though, no worries.' You smile and hug him even more.

Jeff rolls his eyes and looks over at EJ.

'Thumbs up for coming home f*cking earlier. You were damn right.'

EJ shrugs 'I knew it would come down to this. Girls know how to party hard.'

* * *

**_A/N: The songs that played along were Shakira ft Rihanna~ Can't Remember To Forget You, Rita Ora ft Iggy Azalea~ Black Widow, DramaClub Halloween365 and finally In This Moment~ Adrenalize Me._**


	31. Chapter 28 Unexpected Gifts

**Chapter 28 Unexpected Gifts**

* * *

If you had regretted going out with the girls? Hell no. If you had regretted drinking seven bottles of vodka? Of course you did. The day after the party had dawned with you hidden under your covers and simply refusing to come out. Your stomach was in an awful condition and every single creak that was heard inside the house, outside the house and in an 800 meters radius, reverberated in your ears like someone had decided to scream at the top of their lungs, just beside your ear. No matter what the other Pasta did, you just wouldn't come out from your covers. Not even when EJ came with a medicine that genuinely helped with your headache. And why you didn't want to come out? Because Ben was 'kind' enough to let you know what you did last night, after you girls came home.

First, you were leaning on Jeff for dear life, hugging the sh!t out of him because you thought that the floor was moving and you were holding on him to keep him from falling down. But if that wasn't enough, the killer started at some point to caress your hair to calm you down a little bit and in response, you started purring like a huge cat, smiling widely at his touch.

And secondly, when they finally laid you down on your bed and EJ came to make sure you were okay and give you a medicine to drive away the alcohol from your system, when he got up to leave, you slapped his 'behind', laughed hysterically and leaning on the other side of your bed, you fell asleep.

That was a pretty good excuse for you to rot inside your room forever. And frankly, you would take it as it is.

You didn't even move, when finally, after some time, Jeff came, growling at you to come out and when you didn't, he picked you up along with your bed covers and carrying you down in the living room, he dropped you down on the sofa. But the smiling killer didn't even guess the hell that would break out.

'Well, look who's here! Hahahahahahaha.' You felt the monochrome clown lean in closer to you from the back of the couch.

'Aren't you coming out neko girl?' Ben poked your head.

'Doll, you're going to f*cking suffocate under there.' Jeff's voice sounded close to you. You knew he was sitting on the floor next to you.

'_ c-can you p-purr again?' Toby commented and all of them, except Jeff, laughed hard.

'Hahahahahaha, purr again _ hahahahahaha.' LJ laughed.

'Hahahahaha maybe we should pat her head first.' Ben suggested.

You felt a hand fall hard on your head, over the blankets 'C'mon _! P-pur!' you heard Toby's neck pop.

You tried to move your head away, but the goggled proxy had you for good.

'C'mon you f*cktards, leave her alone.' Jeff growled, his already limited patience, running thin.

'Do I see someone jelly?' Ben said maliciously.

'Hahahahahaha would you like to pat her Jeff? Hahahahahahaha.' He clown laughed darkly.

'Pat her! P-pat her Jeff!' Toby cheered on, making a bright red flash across your face.

'Shut the h#ll up, you f*cks!'

'Maybe she'll slap your b*tt too!' Ben laughed his heart out.

'Bwahahahahaha nice going gurl!' LJ hit you in the back.

'F*ck you all. She was f*cking drunk you d!psh!ts!' Jeff defended you.

'This makes it even more hilarious! Hahahahaha!'

'You can smack mine if you wanna _! Hahahahahahaha!' LJ cooed.

'Hahahahaha, mine t-too!'

'Get in line pervs!' Ben added.

'Yeah, make way for the ultra f*cking perv! Sh*t the f*cking hell up ssh*les!' Jeff growled and commotion was heard around you, as he launched against Ben.

Swearings and punches where heard all over, as Jeff was growling insanely and Ben tried to fight him off, with the other two ones cheering them on. Listening to their comments, pure rage had bubbled inside of you, with your hands and body shaking uncontrollably and your sanity switches being turned off one after the other. Still, you didn't come off your blankets, because that would mean instant death. Just stay calm; take deep breaths…Everything's gonna be alright, it's no good to slaughter them all.

'Hahahahahahahaha maybe she just wants Jeff's b*tt!'

'Or EJ's.' Toby laughs and he leans closer to your face 'Or, s-she wants t-them to s-smack h-hers!'

That was it.

Toby shrieks like a little girl as your hands are ejected forward wrapping around the man's neck, your covers fall to the side, and a wild scream of pure rage leaves your lips, sounding dual, as the monster inside your head growls as well. From the impact, Toby fails to maintain both of your weights and falls back, landing on the floor hard, with you landing on top of him. The moment you find the chance, you start punching the man with all your might, the fact that he can't feel any pain driving you angrier and angrier by the second.

He tries to stop you by pushing his hands in the front, but your hands slide skillfully to avoid them and continue to land hard. The metallic taste of blood soon covers your whole senses and you smile maliciously at the defenseless man, hitting him wherever you could reach. The more you hit him, the more you feel the euphoria coursing through your veins, energizing you to no ends and making you crazier and crazier by the second.

From his point of view, Toby sees that insanity has completely devoured you, and seeks help from the shocked bystanders. Even Jeff and Ben have stopped fighting and are now looking at the both of you. He nods them to help him out, as he slowly but steadily feels his own sanity draining. If he loses it, chances are that you won't make it.

As you hit him maniacally though, a red liquid drips down on his face, staining his nose.

Your fist freezes in mid-air, as both your and his eyes open wide with surprise. The single drop is followed by a few other ones, that fall on the Proxy's face. Your mind tries desperately to take in the sudden information, but you still are unable to locate where this strange liquid is coming from…

'_' Toby dares to mumble ever-so-lightly 'Y-your bleeding k-kitty…'

Your eyes open wide with surprise and sitting on the Proxy's belly, your hand flies to your face, only to meet with the strange substance yet again. You withdraw it and your mouth opens in a silent o as you see it covered with blood. Looking desperately around you, you see all the others looking at you wide eyed.

'What's wrong guys?' a voice says and as you turn, you see EJ walking inside the room.

The moment the blue masked man meets with your face, his whole body freezes. Looking beside the tall male, there is a mirror-like surface that is reflecting everything inside the room. Looking inside of it, your breath stops inside your mouth, and a shrieking hiss comes out of it, sounding like a terrified whisper.

At first glance, everything appeared to be normal…

Everybody's reflection, including yours, was as it should be and everything was alright.

With a small difference.

The red substance that dripped down Toby's face was in fact, blood. Your blood. It dripped down fast and clear, staining your face and your clothes, but with the complete lack of pain being evident. It should be painful right? It must be painful, if you thought that your slashes had opened up and the blood was coming out in abundance.

Your slashes had opened up once again….then why aren't you feeling any pain?

'Three!...Two!...One!…HAPPY NEW YEAR!' every single one of the Creepypasta yelled in an unanimous voice.

The house was fully lit throwing big rays of light at the covered with snow garden, as the welcoming of the New Year acquired for the house to be spotless and without the slightest hint of darkness inside of it. The floors, windows and every single surface was shining brightly, with the Christmas ornaments giving the whole place a cozy feeling that was irresistible and gave off an air of a genuine household like all the other ones. But why shouldn't it, as the family that lived inside those walls was something more than just happy. It was joyous. The happy voices and the loud singings were heard from inside and the residents of the house hugged each other, in a rare demonstration of their love and affection towards each other, to welcome the New Year with the best possible omens. Leaving aside their rivalries and even their insanity, they were just grateful that in the end of the day (year in our case) they still had each other beside them and were happy and healthy. No matter how healthy an insane group of people that are killers can be.

LJ and Toby threw confetti in the air and the beautiful pieces shone brightly under the bright lights of the hall, as all the residents of the house were standing around the Christmas tree. Crystal glasses filled with non-alcoholic drinks (over Slenderman's dead, cold and motionless body you'd drink alcohol while underage) banged together, as all of you cheered on the bright new year that was dawning for you. Sally clapped her hands together in total awe in your arms, wearing a 2015 hat that you had made for her, with the glitter shining in the light. You banged your glass with hers and the little child gave you a bear-hug, making your eyes water and hugging her back, you gave her a kiss on the top of her hair.

Jane was shrieking in total excitement, while leaning on Clocky, that looked at the raven haired girl with her face filled with an expression of patience and sweetness that you had never seen in the girl's face. They banged their glasses together and drank the liquids in one gulp. On the other side of them, the three Proxies were together; as always, Toby was messing with the other two, with Masky trying to restore him in order and Hoody tolerating patiently the goggled man. It was until Slenderman stood above them, crossing his arms on his chest that all of them settled. You were amazed though, when you saw them discretely banging their glasses together, a move so quick and discrete, that you would question yourself if you hadn't see the three Proxies with your very own eyes. Slenderman seemed pleased with this action. On the other side, on your right, Laughing Jack was helping Ben avoid choking to death as the blonde elf had stuffed his mouth with food and was now choking and LJ was hitting him hard on the back to help him. Eventually, and after he managed to swallow, he coughed many times really badly, with his body glitching faintly at the edges. Jeff on the other hand had grabbed EJ and they were fighting with each other, as Jeff had messed Jack's auburn hair evilly. There was no need to worry though; the two best friends were laughing and teasing each other, just like boys in their age do. Smile was standing right beside you and Sally, sticking his tongue out and waiting for you to pat his head; which you did after a while.

'Let's hope this year brings more killings!' Jane raised her glass in the air, her smile evident in her voice.

'F*ck yeah!' Jeff agreed raising his own glass.

'With much more games!' Ben said.

'And jokes! Hahahahahahaha!'

'And missions too!' the three Proxies said in unison.

'With much more time for us….!' Clockwork smiled.

'And many more kidneys!'

'With lots of new dolls….!' Sally shrieked excitedly.

'And with blood running in abundance!' you flashed a big smile.

'But most of all, with each and every one of us healthy and strong. Because family is above all. Happy New Year children.' Slenderman concluded.

You all agreed cheerfully and drank from your drinks.

'Soooooooo…' Ben looked at his glass and then to all of you 'Who's up for killing?'

All of the Pasta agreed with him and leaving their stuff aside, they were about to walk back to their rooms to prepare, but Slenderman's voice boomed inside the house walls.

'If I am not mistaken, there is one single thing to be done and each and every one of you must be present. I hope you did not forget that.'

All of the others mumbled softly under their breaths, but all you could do was look at them curiously, as you had no idea what was going on. Slenderman turned to you and you could feel a bit uneasy instantly, under his completely faceless stare, as he crossed his fingers like a true businessman. When he talked, his voice had a tint of father-like tone into it, other than his general seriousness.

'_, Halloween, my child, it is in our common knowledge that Christmas has come to pass and that your gifts were already handed to you, but all of us decided to give you another gift. It took us some time to locate it, but in the end, we managed to make it for you.'

Your eyes open wide with surprise. You were already given your presents – a beautiful metallic floor mirror with flower carvings by EJ, a pretty amazing stereo set by Jeff and many other from the other Creepypasta- but the master of the house didn't mention anything else.

'What kind of gift?' you ask, as from the corner of your eye, you can see Jeff smiling slyly and EJ crossing his hands over his chest, as Ben chuckles beside him.

'You're going to love it _!' Sally pulled your sleeve, making you look down at her.

Masky walks up to you, pulling a nice, white envelop out of his jacket pocket, handing it to you 'Happy New Year _. It was troublesome to get some of them since the police had confiscated them, but it was worth it.'

You take the envelope in your (s/c) fingers and open it lightly. Inside there were a handful of colorful papers. Puzzled even more than before, you grab one of them and pull it out.

The moment your eyes fall on this little piece of paper, your whole body freezes in place… The monster inside your head howls loudly in sadness and retreats back in the shadows of your insanity, creeping away in the far corners of your mind; what else could it do when you saw the spectacle on that piece of paper…. Even your insanity wasn't enough to keep the waves of sadness that washed inside your mind, consuming everything in their path, leaving you cold and numb, unable to feel anything else besides sadness….. Like huge tidal waves, they left nothing else but sheer sadness…. You felt your heart to take a few faint beats immediately, the sadness fueling the long-stopped organ once again…. Something hot streamed down your face and dripped on the floor…with mechanical moves, you place your fingers over it, only to find out that they were silent tears, which streamed down unnoticed, as you held on the piece of paper, with your hands trembling slightly.

There, on that little piece of paper that was capable of causing you, a heartless killer, these kinds of emotions, the happy faces of your deceased family smiled brightly back at you. You father, with his bright/dark (h/c) hair and his bright (e/c) eyes that were a complete match to your own when you were human, smiled proudly at the camera, having passed his hand over the shoulders of your mother…Your mother…..Her long/short (h/c) hair fell loosely around her delicate face, as her bright smile was a complete match to the one she used to give you when you came home from school… it always made your day a bit better and even now, it still seemed to do the trick…And last but not least, the last person in the picture, was Cady. More and more tears streamed down your face and your shoulders started to shake… My God, you had forgotten how beautiful she was… Her petite figure, her big and always bright (e/c) eyes that were exactly like yours, along with the same hair color, her small arms and bright smile, pierced through your cold heart and send your whole mind in flames. How you longed to hold her in your arms one last time… how many things you wanted to share with her as she grew older….to see her finish middle school, grow up, attend college and have a family on her own….but instead of the light of life, the darkness of death had embraced her far too soon…

'_ are you okay?' Masky asked you lightly, worry painting his voice.

'….T-tha…nk….you..' you struggled to mumble, as a violent sob ripped your chest in two.

But before you even knew it, two white, delicate arms wrapped around you, shortly followed by another pair.

Jane and Clockwork were quicker in their thoughts and realizations from the rest of them. Before you were able to break down completely, both of them made sure you were engulfed in their arms, allowing you to cry to your heart's content. All of the creeps knew that giving you an envelope full of your family's pictures was a risky venture emotionally for you, but never would have even imagined that the tough-nut-to-crack, the next Ice Queen to-be –after Jane of course- would break down in tears in the sight of her family. But you did. You cried and cried your eyes out, sobbing violently and leaning on both your best friends to keep you standing up, you thanked them all for their gift and apologized to them for the breakdown, all that through your sobs. The girls led you up to your room, with you a nervous wreck, still leaning on for support. Even Slenderman himself wondered if it was a good idea in the end of the day to give you such a gift. As for the others, they just remained silent, with sorrow and uneasiness passing through their minds. EJ could really feel his cold heart crack in the sight of your crying face, while Jeff couldn't believe his eyes that you cried, let alone that you had bottled up all those emotions and still managing to smile everyday.

But you were a strong girl.

After Jane and Clocky took you to your room, it took you about half and hour to completely calm down in the end and decide never to cry again. Your family's deaths wouldn't go unpunished and the murderers would pay with their lives. Stuffing the photos in one of your drawers, you vowed to yourself that you'd remember them forever. They were a part of you and you were a part of them. That would never change. But right now, you can't let sorrow and grief hold you back no more. Not if the rest of the murderers would get away.

Thanking Jane and Clocky again and again, you were left alone to prepare for your first hunt of the year. And you wouldn't ruin it for nothing.

So picking up your pieces, you changed into your killer clothes, washed your face to remove your tears and placing your beloved knives in the back of your jeans, you pulled your hoodie up, swinging your door open with determination.

Only to find Jeff waiting.

Leaning on his bedroom door, he was swinging his knife in his fingers with a murderous smile spreading across his face and a red glow flashing every now and then through his coal black eyes. His whole posture gave off an aura of relaxation mixed with cockiness, but his clean clothes betrayed that his murderous and insane mode was on for good. The whole aura the deranged killer gave off was that of pure insanity mixed with sheer bloodlust and sadism. His unblinking eyes fell instantly on you and a cocky smile spread on his face, making his scared smile widen even more, as his eyes flashed once again.

'Hey doll. Feeling any better?' he asked, his tone smooth and full of darkness.

'Yeah. You're going out for hunting?' you stuff your hands in your pockets.

'As always.' His smile turns malicious 'Still believing you're f*cking better than me at hunting?'

Now it's your turn to smile insanely 'Of course.'

His eyes turn utterly red as he straightens himself up and beckons you towards the front door 'Lemme see your moves baby doll.'

The monster inside your head flashes its eyes open, illuminating all the insanity inside your mind like fire, making your eyes flash bright orange and your smile to turn utterly insane.

'Oh, you're on Jeff The Killer.'

'There he is.' Jeff pointed at a dark figure, stumbling carelessly inside a narrow and dark alleyway.

It might be dark and far away, but your excellent sight wouldn't leave you down now. It was a dark haired man, around the age of thirty five, with a big, bushy beard and long, dark hair. He was wearing a long dark grey coat, that was slowly but steadily wearing off from the aging and it was stitched up in many places. It reached down on his knees and it was warm enough to drive the cold away. Other than that, he was wearing some shaggy pants and a big scarf around his neck. He was stumbling inside the alleyway, singing loudly and badly at a song that was playing somewhere in the distance, while he was holding a half empty bottle of whiskey on his one hand and a pair of keys to the other, signaling that he wasn't a homeless. Taking in a deep breath, you could also sense that he had consumed the other half of the bottle, while the stench he gave off was that of cigarettes and alcohol. He sang a little bit more, before his body came to a sudden stop and he fall backwards hard, not noticing the impact of the collision of his head with the floor and started snoring loudly.

'This is your chance.' You smile slyly to Jeff, with your eyes glowing lightly.

His red eyes gave off a red glow as he took out his knife and brought it to his lips, grazing the cold blade with his tongue, as an insane aura consumed the lunatic killer as he looked upon his potential victim.

_'__Let's send him to sleep.__'_

You watched him, as he leaned his torso forward, like a beast ready to devour his potential victim and started running at the very edge of the roof you were standing in. A sly smile made its way on your lips as you saw the killer reach the end of the roof and without the least of cares, jumping down from it, landing on the floor five stories down, with a loud thud.

Following close behind him, you make a long jump and manage to land with exceptional ease on the roof of the opposite building, next to the alleyway. Walking to the edge and looking down at the sleeping figure, you watch closely as the brutal murder unravels in front of you and smile insanely. Why is Jeff letting such good blood go to waste…? It's almost like he is doing it on purpose. You can't help but feel your mouth water at the sight of the luxurious liquid, that has stained the whole place. You had to admit though, Jeff was more of the brutality of the murder, overpowering the victim fast and using the element of surprise to his own benefit.

~_Go To Sleep!~_

When everything was done and you jumped down to meet with the killer, he wiped his face from the blood as his crazed eyes turned to you.  
'I wanna see you beat that, baby doll.' he said cockily to you.

'Oh, you'll eat my dust smiling killer.' You wink at him slyly as you walk to the edge of the sidewalk and looking down the street, you locate your potential victim 'Better be fast Jeff. I don't want you to miss a thing.' You smile at him 'Let us dance.' You say as you stuff your hands in your pockets and walk out in the empty street.

The monster inside your head awakens with the very first step you take on the empty highway. Its eyes flash open, glowing red inside your head, a red that is a perfect match to the color of blood. It growls loudly and a flash of white appears, as it bears its teeth towards the potential victim. The moment its white teeth flash, the darkness inside that part of your mind starts to move. Quickly, like the first morning mist that runs among the tall trees of the forest, it slides skillfully along your mind, covering up every single sane thought in its way, completely devouring your whole being and leaving only the sheer bloodlust to fuel up your body. Your eyes flash under your hoodie, as you feel a shiver spread from your heart, to your whole chest, your arms, legs , reaching into the fast corners of your body, energizing you and fueling your powers.

Suddenly, your field of powers widens.

You can _see _everything. The small rocks that crack under your feet as you take your hasty steps, the walls of the various buildings around you, discerning every different variation in their color, along with the small cracks and differences in the surface of the walls. Every little crevice, every little detail is highlighted like a star in your eyes. Looking down the road, you can clearly see the various objects that fill the space, discern every little snowflake that the wind drags along with him, including their breathtaking patterns, see the smooth surface of the glass on the windows.

And you can _hear _everything. The distant noise of a passing car, the mumbling of a song from the lips of a girl somewhere inside the buildings, the relaxed breaths of the people sleeping peacefully around you, the noise of a TV that was left on, Jeff's breathing, your breathing, your victims breathing, the wind coursing through the town and the clouds, even the soft noise the clouds make as they touch each other.

And you can _smell _everything. The soft humidity in the air, the smell of cigarettes and aftershave to your victims clothes, the burning of gasoline in a passing car, the blood staining the walls from the man Jeff just killed.

Yet, passing all the distractions, you focused solely on your victim, continuing to follow him, only that now, you are walking faster towards him.

He was a young male, around the age of twenty five. He was a little bit taller than you, with dirty blonde hair and a well built but mostly lean body. He was wearing a heavy jacket, that kept the cold away and was walking with fast strides. You followed him still, coming closer and closer with every step you took. At some point, sensing your presence, he turned and your eyes met. You could clearly see your petite figure and glowing, murderous orange eyes reflecting on his clear brown eyes. His lungs took a swift breath that was caught inside of them. His heart took a few unstable beats and the blood coursed faster through his veins. Terror seized him, the same time as insanity took over you completely.

Letting out a fast breath, he started running with all his might to the open road ahead of him, trying to get away from the insane killer that was after him.

Yet you laughed. You threw your head back and started laughing maniacally, a sound that echoed in the silent city, triggering both Jeff's insanity and terror in the heart of the victim.

Leaning your torso forward, you start running behind him.

And it's as if time stops around you somehow. You can still feel your hair whipping your face mercilessly, along with the movements that the victim's feet do in order for him to run away, but you can see everything around you, just as well as when you were standing. As if time slowed down, you ran behind him full speed, draining more and more of his insanity.

Laughing once more, you jump and land on the building on your left, at the very edge of the roof, running skillfully with movements equal to a cat's and jumping from roof to roof as you proceed to hunt down the human. Laughing once more, you jump to the building across the street, feeling the mixture of adrenaline and insanity pumping through your veins as the victim lets out a shrieking scream and you propel yourself forward, making a turn in mid-air and landing just a few meters in front of the running male.

His eyes open wide with surprise and he fails to stop running or avoid you, as with a crazed smile, you lunge on him, throwing him on the ground and trapping his hands under your legs as you sit on his chest. He screams and tries to fight you off, only for you to laugh even more.

_~Shhhhh little mouse~ _you hush him as you draw out your knives, tilting your head to the right and looking at him with insanity-consumed eyes _~Can't you hear?...Witches and ghosts are singing;….TRICK AND KILL!~_

The knife dives inside his chest, instantly piecing his heart and ending his life fast. You continue to laugh and stab him straight in the chest again and again and again and again, until it lays wide open in front of you. As Jeff comes near you, you finish drinking the blood and stand up.

'So? What do you say?' you ask him, wiping the blood off your face.

He opens his arms in surrender with a cocky attitude 'Bravo! Bravo! You were f*cking amazing.' He smiles slyly.

'I guess it's a draw then?' you wink.

'I can give you that.'

Suddenly, you look at the distant horizon, as you can hear the sirens of police cars drawing dangerously near. Jeff hears them too and before you have the chance to notify him, he grabs your hand in his white own and starts running in a dark alleyway, with you running close behind him. Again? They found you out that fast again?! You had to admit that the police does a pretty damn good job in this town!

Both of you ran among the shadows of the narrow alleyways, twisting and turning and changing alleyways fast, trying to get as far away as you could from the murder scenes and let yourselves be completely engulfed by the dark shadows that spread around you. And the more you ran the fainter the noises sound in your ears.

Finally, you reach another dark alleyway and you come to a stop.

'Thank god they lost us. You're amazing Je-'

As you turned, the only thing you felt was Jeff's lips crashing hard against yours, as he pinned you on the wall behind with immense power. Before you had the chance to react, he brushed away all resistance due to the surprise, making your head hit the wall behind hard. Your shriek of pain was drowned inside his dangerous, lustful kiss. He was kissing you violently, giving you no room for any reactions, overwhelming you with his tall figure, just like he did to his victims, pinning you on the wall and trapping you with his own body. From the surprise and the sheer power with which he was kissing you, your lips half opened under his pressure and his tongue explored your mouth, roughly claiming it as his, not giving the slightest importance to your hands that were trying to push him away, hitting him on the shoulders. The world around you seized to exist at that very moment as his mouth moved hungrily against yours. The taste of lavender blinded your senses, as you let out a small moan before you had the chance to control yourself. But as logic flashed in your mind, your hands moved by themselves, pushing him hard off from you.

He took a few steps back, his face a mixture of annoyance and surprise 'What the h-'

'WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!' you screamed before you had the chance to control yourself, your whole face painted a bright pink that was visible even to the smiling killer. A lighthouse indeed.

Before he had the chance to respond, you started running before you had the chance to control yourself, simply wanting to get the f*ck away. You ran and ran, with time completely stopping around you, as you put all your might in running. Why did he kiss you?! Why can't you think straight?! What is all these…

You slammed the front door shut.

Leaning on the door, you close your eyes and take deep breaths, allowing yourself to kneel down and hide your face in your hands.

You had left Jeff behind, giving in your instincts and running with all your might, you found yourself in front of the house. Your feet had led you by themselves, but you were glad that everyone else was out on a killer's spree to celebrate New Year's. You didn't want them to see the condition you were in, since it would trigger unnecessary questions and that was something you wanted to avoid at all costs. You didn't want to run and leave him like that, without any word, but since your were human you had an urge to run whenever you were in a stressful position, and with the insanity now, it had only gotten worse.

Breathing slowly, you tried to figure out what the hell had happened.

Jeff kissed you. It was as clear as the moonlit sky. He had kissed you out of the blue, without any hints –hints that you noticed at least-. Why did he do that? His kiss was so full of lust that even now, it made your knees tremble and a bright pink to flash over your cheeks. Your face burned as you remembered the passion with which he kissed you, like there was no tomorrow, no future, only the two of you at that very moment. Hungry, dangerous, lustful, insane. It made your cold heart beat. Was that fact good or bad? You couldn't decide. What was clear to you though was that you felt ashamed and debated on whether you would be able to look at his unblinking eyes ever again.

'_?' a familiar voice said.

Looking up, your eyes meet with the empty eye sockets of EJ. He was standing just a few steps away from you, obviously having just walked out of the living room, holding some new sheets of paper in his right hand. Seeing you, he had paused midway and looked at you, trying to figure out the reason why you were here so early. Did something go wrong? When you looked up at him, he could see the faint tears blooming in the side of your orange eyes, something that worried him more than he would like to admit. From your point of view, his face cracked for a single moment from a gaze full of worry, but as fast as it appeared, it disappeared. He had taken his mask off for tonight, seeing as no one was around in the house, so that he could breathe easily. His auburn hair was in a casual disarray, while his beautiful features were highlighted by the faint light, as his empty stare fell on you.

'Is everything alright?' he said, coming closer to you and offering his hand to help you up.

You blink a few times, trying to process what was happening and making the tears disappear 'Y-yeah, I think so.' You give him your hand and he pulls you up.

'Are you sure? You look shaken up. Did something happen in the hunt?' he asks politely, not pushing you too much.

You shrug, hugging yourself 'N-no everything went fine…'

Your tone and body posture allow EJ to confirm that something happened. But seeing you looking down on the floor like you wished it would open up and swallow you whole, it was obvious he couldn't push you too much. So in response, he just sighs.

'I'm going at the music room. Do you want to join me?'

You nod lightly, not saying a single word. EJ passes his hand on your back, guiding you lightly towards the room, leaving you some space to put your thoughts in a row. Walking inside the room, you both sit in your usual places next to each other, with the grand piano occupying the space in front of you. He places the papers he was holding on the piano in a way so that he could see them and throwing a secret look at you, he places his dark grey fingers on the piano keys and starts playing the new song.

Allowing the soft music to engulf you, you lean your head on EJ shoulder, closing your eyes and trying to clear your head up. The eyeless man gives you your time, playing lightly and patiently waiting for the time you would finally decide to share your thoughts with him.

And his patience was rewarded after some time.

'EJ, are we capable to love?'

Your question catches him by surprise 'What do you mean?' he says, trying to keep his façade on.

'I mean are we, psychopaths, capable to love?' you repeat.

'It depends. Why are you asking that so suddenly?'

'Because I heard that the ones that are insane are incapable of feeling love. It's tragic if it's true…' you say sadly.

The auburn haired man takes his time to form an answer. From a psychological point of view, what you're saying it's nothing but true. It is believed that any man or woman that suffers from psychotic disorders is incapable to love, because the insanity keeps the mind on lock down. But, judging from his experience around you and the confusing feelings that have awoken inside of him, he can't help but wonder.

'_, if what you've told me in the past is true, the fact that we deserve to not be alone, then I would say that along with that, we acquire our right to love and be loved.' His sentence was incorrect to his mind, but his heart had long ago taken the lead in this conversation.

'But how can we do that? How can we love when the only thing we can think of is murder?' you ask, looking up at him to judge from his expression.

When he looks at you though, his face softens 'My dear _, we don't love because we are programmed or not programmed to do that. We love because we feel like it. It is written deep down in our minds.' he smiles softly.

In his relaxed and smiling expression you can't help but allow a small smile make its way on your face as well. Maybe he is right. Maybe all of you are capable of loving in the end of the day. Why would nature deny you the best of her gifts?

You pass your hands to EJ's back as you hug him tightly, burying your face against his chest 'You're most probably right EJ. Thank you so much.'

At first you feel him become stiff under your unexpected hug that came out of nowhere, but in the end he just sighs and passing his hands protectively over you, he hugs you tightly 'You are amazing.' He whispers softly in your ear.

You look up to smile, but when you do, his soft lips crash against yours.

At first he was hesitant; he didn't know how you were going to react on that, but as the moments passed, his confidence grew and the insanity kicked in a little bit. Trapping you inside his arms, as he tightened them against your back, he pulls you even closer to him, leaving you no room to react. Not that you would. The same thing that happened to you a few hours ago happened again and your body completely froze this time. Moving his hand, he cupped your cheek tenderly and stroking your bottom lip with his thumb, you unwillingly part your lips, as his tongue slips inside your mouth, deepening the kiss. Softly biting your lower lip, his tongue plays with yours, as the strong taste of cherries overwhelms you. It was a kiss full of hidden emotions that he welled up for too long; desperate, loving but steadily full of lust, it was a fire that had burned concealed for too long. And now that it had revealed itself, it was consuming and breathtaking. He tangled his hand in your hair, on the back of your neck, steadily keeping your head there as he craved for more.

But then your hands push him back.

From the sudden movement, you fail to maintain your balance, resulting into you falling on the floor hard, with a mixture of surprise and this time, terror, going through your mind. You look at him wide eyed, as your hand flies on your lips, covering them, trying desperately to think rationally. From his point of view, EJ has already regretted his thoughtless action, something you can clearly see mirroring in his face that for the first time, has cracked and reveals his true feelings.

'_let me explain.' He pleads, but you are already picking yourself up.

Both of you make a ran for it towards the door, as you try to get out of there and EJ tries to explain to you. EJ almost catches you as you turn to the corridor.

'_ wait!' but as he takes his first step in the corridor, you had vanished from his sight, as your bedroom door closes with a loud thump upstairs.

Giving in to your instincts, you flung your window open and jump out in the dark night.

* * *

**_A/N: The song is You're More Than You Know by Adrian Von Ziegler and I can't wait to hear your thoughts on the chapter! Stay awesome! Love ya all :3 :D _**


	32. Chapter 29 Stay Away

**Chapter 29 'Stay Away'**

* * *

The forest was silent around you.

The first rays of light had made their way to the ground a long time ago, bouncing off on the snowy surface and gently flooding the place with the warmth of the sun. The whole forest was submerged under an uplifting orange light, that signaled the coming of the day and the new beginning for every single creature that lived on the blue planet. It was yet another day; full of new opportunities and chances.

The few snowflakes that made their way to the ground were being carried away softly by the almost unnoticed breeze that filtered through the forest, bringing a touch of fresh air that was just what every living creature needed to start that magnificent day. The tall trees leaned above the snow-covered ground, the silent inhabitants of the luxurious forest, with their branches moving, giving a small murmur to the breeze, as if they were whispering softly among themselves. What a sight it was to see… The whole nature was beginning to awaken…

Your eyes had opened softly, with your conscience beginning to stir out of the numbness of sleep, as the faint light woke you up. You quickly found yourself inside the trunk of a hollow tree, completely protected by the elements that took over the forest at night, sleeping with your head leaning on the tree trunk. At first you were puzzled as to why you were there; but as your conscience took over, the memories of last night returned as the Furies from Greek mythology… Jeff had kissed you….EJ had kissed you… you had jumped out of the window and ran into the night to get away…

Whining loudly, you crawled out of the tree and picking yourself up, you started walking further inside the forest.

They both kissed you. As much as that, you could process all the info that were running loose inside your head. But why did they do this?!

Especially both of them?! And out of the blue! Had they been thinking about doing that for some time? And why hadn't you noticed a thing? And what the absolute hell was that empty feeling you had been getting on your stomach every single time you had been thinking of the kisses? And it was, in a matter of fact, all the friggin time… like….butterflies?

NO!

You pushed these thoughts away from your mind and started running through the forest at full speed. You just wanted to disappear from this world right away. All these thoughts were confusing to say the least, and you just couldn't take them anymore.

##################################################

'Hey _, come out.'

'_ are you in?'

Both boys were outside your door for quite some time now, but the complete lack of response by your side had begun to worry them. Something was amiss. They just didn't know what. And the facts of last night were filling them with remorse and guilt. It was the first time in their undead life that they were actually feeling guilty.

'Hey! What do you f*cks want from _?' a visibly irritated voice sounded from behind them.

Turning, they saw both Jane and Clockwork standing on the edge of the stairs, looking curiously at the both of them, with Jane having folded her arms above her sizeable chest, her black stare being ominous even under her white mask.

'Mind your own f*cking business, you sl*t.' Jeff growled, but the girl flipped him off.

'We've been trying to make _ come out, but she doesn't even answer.' EJ informed the girls calmly, seeing that _ was more likely to respond to her best friends than the two of them.

'What? Why?'

'It's already late, she should have gone down by now.' Clocky informed Jane calmly.

'You're right. Something must have happened.' Realization dawned at Jane and she turned at the two guys furiously 'You two idiots didn't dare do something to her, did you?'

Instead of giving her an answer, both males just averted their gazes; EJ lowered his head, tangling his hands together behind his back and Jeff growled slightly, putting his hands in his pockets and kicking the ground mindlessly, averting his gaze to the ceiling as if it mocked him terribly. The total lack of responses made the two girls throw glances at each other full of there-is-definitely-something-fishy-going-on-here.

Nodding at each other, they made their way to the bedroom door of their best friend.

'We'll take care of this.' Clock stated.

'Step aside losers.' Jane reached the door first, pushing the guys to the side and taking a deep breath, she knocked hard on your door '_? It's me, Jane.'

No response.

The girls looked at each other. They knocked again, but nothing happened.

'Maybe she has her headphones on.' Jane commented.

Clockwork nodded 'She has extreme hearing abilities. She would be able to hear us.'

'Then something's wrong.'

'Step back.' Clockwork said and kneeled in front of your door, pulling out some tools and started messing with your lock.

'What the f*ck are you doing?' Jeff protested.

'Breaking in.' Jane simply shrugged, as the lock clicked and the door opened.

'I knew something was up!' Jane growled as they all rushed to your empty room.

The window was wide open, almost torn off its hinges.

Jane stood by the door, crossing her hands over her chest, as Clockwork looked out of the window and the two boys stormed in only to realize what had already been said. You weren't there and the coldness of the room pointed out that the window must have been open for quite a while. EJ looked around your personal space not failing to wonder if you had ran out after you ran into your bedroom. He had followed you up, but never found the courage to knock on your door and instead he left you on your own to calm down. Did something happen to you while he was standing indecisive at your door?

From his point of view, Jeff couldn't help but think that something might have happened to you. He was sure that you had returned but afterwards, he knew nothing. Something that pissed him off more than anything. But as always, the girls were one step ahead from both boys.

Silently nodding at each other, they both made their way towards the window.

'Where the f*ck do you think you're goin?' Jeff threw at them angrily.

'To bring her back. I've already tracked her scent.' Clockwork mumbled softly, passing her foot and standing on the window.

'We'll come with you.' EJ stepped up.

'Of course we'll f*cking go.'

'Like hell I'll let you!' Jane snapped at both of them 'I'm sure that you did something to her that caused her to run away, so if you don't want me to f*cking inform Slender, you'll sit here and f*cking wait.' Jane said and turning at Clocky, she simply nodded.

Both of them jumped out.

######################################################################

Leaning against a tree trunk, you had closed your eyes, taking in deep breaths to calm your worried self down.

The rich sound of the water that flowed a meter away from you was filling your ears, as it streamed down on its path and reaching the big waterfall, fell down on the deep lake under it. Its gentle sound was calming and lulled you somehow, cleansing your mind from the thoughts that pestered you, giving you a small fraction of time, where you could just not think for a few minutes. It was calming and redemptive to just relax for a few minutes. The soft rays of light fell on your face, warming you up gently and making you sigh in relaxation, with your heart cold and beat-less after many hours. The soft snow melted slightly under your body and hands as you were sitting on it, it's cold embrace being faint to your cold body, but no matter the fact that you were somewhat not alive anymore, your body did keep some of its heat, causing the snow to melt lightly. You enjoyed the coldness; it was there to remind you that you were alive. And it was far better than the excruciating fire you felt when insanity took over.

It has been three months; three whole months that you had joined the insane undead…

Then, on the very edge of your ability radius, you heard two presences infiltrating your field of abilities, running fast towards your location.

At first you were alarmed; why were they coming so fast and why did they seem to come closer and closer to you with each step? The footsteps were lighter than the other ones you had heard along the way, including the heavy steps of the Rake and some happy voices of some hikers that happened to pass near the waterfall, stopping at the lake to gather some water. No, these footsteps were far _too_ familiar. The thought of running away immediately crossed your mind, in case the boys had finally located you, but taking a deep breath, you realized that it wasn't the boys that were coming towards you. Relaxing, you let out a sigh as the steps come closer and eventually stop.

'Took you long enough.' You comment.

'Your scent was too faint to follow without trouble.' Clocky sits beside you, pulling her knees and resting her chin on them.

'You sure came deep enough in the forest.' Jane also joins you both, sitting on your right and resting her head on your shoulder.

'If you came to take me back, forget it, I'm not coming.' You simply state, keeping your eyes closed.

'It's okay if you don't wanna return. I can book you up with one of my hiding spots if you want to.' Jane shrugged.

'That would be great. I just don't wanna go back home….'

'_' Clocky's tone was stern and you could feel her gaze burning on your skin 'What the f*ck happened?'

In response, you sigh 'I'm a f*cking killer. The only thing that should be on my mind, should be killing and new ways to do it. I just want to f*cking kill… but the only thing that is the least of my worries right now, is killing.'

'Minding taking things from the start? Who do we need to beat up?' Jane shoves you playfully.

'Can you keep a secret?' you finally give up.

################################

'THEY BOTH KISSED YOU?!' Jane yelled as she stood above you in total shock.

'Holy f*cking sh!t.' Clocky said beside you.

'I KNOW! What the f*ck am I supposed to do now?! I can't even look at them!' you hide your face in your hands.

'This is a tough one.' Jane seems to think about it.

'You don't say.' You roll your eyes.

'Maybe if you just forgot about it?' Clocky suggests.

'This won't be easy until some time passes.'

'This is true. It needs some time to cool down. But I have a question for you darling.' She looks at you, and in her voice, you can hear her smirk 'Who kisses better?'

Your eyes open wide and a bright cherry-red flashes on your cheeks as you look at your bestie struggling to comprehend what the hell she just asked you 'W-what the hell Jane?!' you manage to mumble.

'Oh, come on now, don't play dumb. You must have liked at least one of their kisses!' she teases you 'So who was it? F*cktard Jeff, or shy-lone wolf boy EJ?'

'F*ck, Jane look at that blush.' Clocky laughs.

'I am.' The raven-haired girl laughs.

'YOU DON'T GET IT!' you scream jumping on your feet, your head pounding loudly 'I MUST NOT LIKE ANY OF THEM! I MUST CARE ONLY FOR MURDER AND AVENGING MY FAMILY! Yet I can't seem to think anything other than last night and my head is just so f*cked up that I can't think of anything else! I'm a friggin killer, I SHOULDN'T HAVE FEELINGS, I SHOULD NOT FEEL ANYTHING! YET HERE I AM THINKING ABOUT THEM AND THE KISSES OVER AND OVER AGAIN! My head is going to explode!' your hands fly to your head as you look desperately around you, like a cornered prey that needs a way out 'I need to cool my head down immediately!'

Before any of the girls stops you, you run to the edge of the cliff and with a long jump, you throw yourself on the void, letting yourself fall down on the waterfall.

Your breath is held back on your lungs, as you see the water surface come towards you in an instant and the collision with the water followed shortly after.

It was as if you had collided with an icy cold wall. Your body sank fast inside the water, bubbles engulfing you from everywhere, as the water accepted you in its cold embrace, giving you the gift of numbness. It wiped your head clean and froze it till the very depths of your insanity, leaving you wanting to let out a relieved sigh of relaxation as the water washed away your worries. Your heart took a few faint beats, before your eyes flashed open and with a powerful push, your head emerges from the water, with your lungs desperately gasping for air.

Beside you, you see two other white bubble spots, leaving you puzzled, but all your questions are answered as soon as the heads on Jane and Clockwork emerge from the water.

'F*ck yeah!' the clock-eyed girl exclaims thrilled.

'Hadn't done that in a really long time.' Jane smiles under her mask, but then turns at you 'It really is that bad huh?'

You nod 'I just need some time…'

'Then we'll f*cking give you some time.' Clock smiles at you.

'We'll keep them away until you calm down.' Jane concludes.

The girls gave you their word that they would help you out and they kept it.

Helping you sneak back inside your bedroom, they left you inside, while they went around the house, fetching some things for you, like a new pair of clothes –since your other ones were dirtied- and a nice hot plate of freshly made soup, made by none other than Masky. As the rest of the Creeps saw that the girls were back, they knew that they had managed to bring you back, but nothing came out of their mouths, other than that you were okay, you just had an insanity fit and needed some time by yourself to relax and collect yourself. Of course, EJ and Jeff didn't believe them at all, but seeing that the girls were secretive and that no one answered your door, made them drop any thoughts to corner and question you. Maybe they were just over-thinking things, so they withdrew to their rooms.

But Jeff wouldn't let you get away that easily. Understanding and patience were not his good traits.

The smiling killer stalked carefully and when he saw your delicate figure standing by the entrance door along with that sl*t Jane, he knew that this was a perfect f*cking chance right in front of him. So, swinging his bedroom door with power, he grabbed the banister and jumped down on the hallway, smirking evilly to the two of you, as he stuffed his hands on his hoodie pocket and walked towards you.

'Where the f*ck do you think you're going?' he said slyly.

Jane crossed her hands above her chest, her dark gaze piercing the burnt skin of the killer with intensity, while on the other hand, you threw him a dark glance, your face being completely covered by the shadows of your hoodie, before you looked away towards the door, seemingly ignoring him completely. Jeff's eyes tightened slightly; not only did you f*cking dared to run away from him without a d mn explanation, but you were also ignoring him? HIM?! Insanity flashed on his already crazed eyes, as he thought of all the possible scenarios of punishment he could put you through. And one was more tempting than the other…

'Wherever the f*ck we want. Now get lost loser.' Jane threw menacingly at him.

'I wasn't f*cking speaking to you b!tch. So f*ck off before I slice you in half.'

'Oh, I would love to see you f*cking try.' Jane drew out her knife but the male killer just rolled his eyes, before he rested them on you.

'Mind if I join you _?'

Feeling his unblinking gaze on you, burning like hot iron, you stirred uncomfortably 'What for?'

He shrugged 'I have to pay a visit.' _Also question you until you crack and beg me for forgiveness__._

'We don't give a sh!t. So f*ck off already.'

'Did I hear a b!tch bark?' Jeff threw at her, bringing his knife in plain view, while a red glow flashed on his mind.

'What the f*ck did you just-' Jane was about to charge at him, but your hand flew to her upper arm and grabbed it sternly.

As the raven-haired girl turned to you, you threw her a warning glance that calmed her down unwillingly. F*ck! She didn't want the f*cktard along, but your glance was louder than words; both of you couldn't do anything but agree. Instead of arguing you though, she simply shrugged and opening the door without a word, all of you three walked out in the dead of the night, wordlessly taking the road towards town.

You were beyond than just uncomfortable to have Jeff walking with you, even if he had purposely let himself walk a little bit further back than the two of you, muttering swears under his breath that were directed to Jane that was never leaving your side. Your breath was currently denying with all her might to come out of your lungs and you could actually feel your heart take ever-so-faint beats deep inside your chest, thankfully too soft to be noticed by any of the deranged killers that were walking right beside you. Jeff's eyes literally burned your back and in any other case, you would have stopped and slapped him across the face to stop it, but right at this current moment, the only thing you could do was allow your body to move you mechanically, obeying at the insanity that was moving your body by itself. The scene of the lustful and hungry kiss that Jeff gave you was dancing right in front of your eyes, making your situation even worse, along with the rising of uncomfortable feelings deep inside your stomach. Like…..the feeling of the dark-haired man towering well above you, a presence that was intimidating even to the insanity filled you… his toned chest and sturdy arms that had left faint marks on the places where he had grabbed you and pinned you against the wall… his lips that had crashed against yours, wanting to devour you inside the magnitude of their own dangerous lust… his body pushing against yours….FOCUS! The need to run away was currently eating you alive from the inside, but Jane's presence and what was left of your rational personality forbade you to do so. Still, you were currently biting your lower lip so much, that the metallic taste of your own blood had started to fill your mouth.

Jeff on the other hand, had decided to break your nerves till you slip into insanity rage mode and charge against him. The fact that you were so obviously ignoring him, burned the already burnt skin of the killer all over again, filling him with a rage he had never felt before. Why the f*ck hadn't you at least commented on what had happened between you? Okay, he got that you were startled and sh!t and that it made you ran away, but all this situation right now was just utter bullsh!t. And that b!tch Jane didn't have a single f*cking clue that he had purposely gone out that night just to have a chance to be alone with you? Why the absolute f*ck did she tag along? The fact that his plan was falling in the void only made his arrogance bubble inside of him, along with the lava-like rage that was the most prominent trait of the killer. No girl had ever said no to the infamous Jeff The Killer and in fact, many of them would kill to be in his bed for just one night, but here are you, not only rejecting his kiss, but also ignoring him! Just who the f*ck do you think you are?! The urge to kill Jane on spot, grab you and proceed with 'toying' you until you would actually f*cking beg him to do all the things he had in mind to do to you was flashing in front of his eyes, as he watched your delicate figure move among the trees right in front of him, making his eyes flash with something far more dangerous than rage. After he would be done with you –if he ever was in fact done with you- you would just keep begging him for more and more and he would make sure that no one else besides him would even think of touching you, of kissing your velvet like lips, of indulging himself on your peachy flavor. But noooooooo, he wouldn't rush things this time. He would just wait for the right opportunity to act. The first time you two will be alone, this would be the time where his plan would take action. To hell with the others. He just craved and lusted for you.

Reaching the town's premises, both you and Jane separate from Jeff, who for the first time in all the days you knew him, wasn't in the mood to hunt, but saying that he had other matters to attend to, left right after you arranged the time you would meet here again.

None of you commented on that, other than exchanging some curious looks among yourselves, but you quickly brushed it off, setting off to find some potential victims. The night was still young and many people seemed to be still awake as the two of you made your way towards the center of your hometown, running among the shadows and completely concealing your presence to all the others but your own victims. No matter how much Jane hated to admit it, her hunting style was similar to Jeff's, preferring to sneak inside the actual rooms, in total contrast to yours that you were a big fan of the large scale chase and the adrenaline of the hunt.

'Okay, that must be all.' Jane threw herself on a park bench.

It had been a long night, but finally, you were done hunting for tonight. Your stomach was full with all the blood you had consumed and the monster inside your head was purring like a cat, completely satisfied by the dose of adrenaline for one night. You threw yourself beside Jane and sighing loudly, you close your eyes taking in the cool night breeze. The park was empty and only a few lamps were illuminating it somehow.

'Jane, thank you for coming along with me tonight.' You say honestly.

'Don't mention it. I wouldn't leave you alone with the creeper after what he did.'

You laugh 'I guess you're right. But he isn't as evil as he appears to be.'

'You'll allow me to disagree on that.'

Both of you laugh, but your own laughter freezes when your eyes fall on a shadow that is coming towards you. Fast.

'Jane. Company.' You growl silently.

The girl perks her head up and immediately locating the approaching shadow, you can literally feel her somewhat happy aura, turn into an utter dark and dangerous one. It was obvious she was on alert mode. And following her, you were too. Both of you stood up.

'What the f*ck is he doing here?' she mumbles, as you turn and pin the stranger with your eyes.

He was tall, way taller than both you and Jane, with his body being well-built but rather lean. His hair was in such a deep shade of black that the darkness bounced around them seemingly taking a blue tint in contrast to his hair. His skin was pale white, illuminating under the faint light coming from the street lamps, pointing out his sharp red eyes that were emitting an aura of danger all by themselves. He was wearing full doctor attire, matched with a surgery mask that had a drawn smile on it. He wasn't normal. You could sense it deep down in your gut. And by Jane's reaction towards his arrival, plus the never failing gaze of his that never dropped from the two of you, made it clear that he wasn't a friend either.

He walked all the way towards you and stopped a few meters away, keeping a safe distance.

'Dr Smiley.' Jane stated more like wanting to warn him, than require his attention.

'Jane Arkensaw. What an unpleasant surprise this late at night.' You could hear the smirk in his voice.

'I've told you that I'm not going by that name anymore. F*cking get it through your skull.'

'Ah, I will be more careful next time.' his tone is relaxed, but you know better than that.

'What brings you here Doctor?'

'I am afraid this is not your business Jane. But since I have nothing to hide, I will be glad to enlighten you; I am here for some sight-seeing.'

Jane scoffs 'You want me to buy that? An elite hitman is back in town and all he wants to do is sight-seeing?'

'You always know how to compliment a man Jane. I am really flattered. But I believe that my word is more than enough for you. I am a gentleman after all.'

This time, Jane laughs 'A gentleman my ss. Tell that to all the butchered people you killed. If you expect me to think you are here to just relax, you are wrong. And believe me, Slenderman will hear about this.'

This time, the doctor's voice is dead serious 'I have nothing to hide my dear Jane, so go ahead and inform him. At least, it is nothing that affects the Slenderman family. But you guessed right; my motives are far beyond just taking a break. So, bravo for your sharpness. Now, if you will excuse me.' He mocks her and starting walking, he passes by the both of you.

'Hunting is not allowed without Slenderman's approval Smiley.'

'I am flattered that you worry about me Jane. But worry not.' He says and continues his way without looking back.

But then, he hesitates and stops, turning his head slightly towards the both of you 'Nice to meet you Halloween.'

##################################################################################################  
When Jeff set his foot on the small town, his unblinking gaze fell on a bed of white roses. These small and fragile flowers were enough to cool the head of the deranged killer down and lead him to let aside his menacing thoughts on what he would do to you once he get his hands on you. These particular flowers always did that to him. So coming up with a lame excuse that failed to convince even himself, he parted from the two of you and went on his own way. There was one place he wanted to visit when these kinds of thoughts washed inside his head.

It was those rare moments when his mind was as close to sane as it could get.

Taking a handful of the white flowers, giving absolutely no f*cking importance to the thorns that pierced his white skin, he shoved them inside his hoodie pocket, throwing his head down and acting as normal as an insane teenager with a blood-stained hoodie could act, as he made his way to the local cemetery.

It was one of those rare moments that the killer decided to risk his cover being blown to both humans and Creepypasta as he walked towards the resting place of his family.

He remembered that day as if it was yesterday.

The f*ckers that charged inside the party and set him on fire…the foul smell his body emitted as it was being burned….the ticking the insanity did as it marched its way inside his mind. They were all far too clear than the killer would like, inside his mind. Then it was the hospital, the return back to his home, being a completely different person from what he left it. The night, his mother's screams, the adrenalizing effect the blood that painted the walls had on him. It was right at that moment that he had realized that he would never be the same again. But it was also the time he had fallen in love with his new and advanced self.

As the killer passed through the cemetery gates, walking an all-too familiar road, he threw insane glares around him, trying to spot any possible intruders that might see him. Only EJ and Slenderman knew that he was coming here and no matter how much Ben tried to find out, it always resulted into being severely beaten up. Jeff had only a few dark spots in his life that he wanted no one to know of, and that was one of them.

'Hey buddy, how've been?' the killer said calmly, sitting criss-cross in front of a small grave stone with only two words written on it. _Liu Woods._

'Sorry for not stopping by earlier. Things had been f*cking busy.' He placed the flowers on Liu's grave.

'It's been a long time Jeff.' A voice said from right behind him.

Jeff chuckled darkly 'Always around this time of the year. What a good f*cking boy you are Liu.'

'It's the anniversary of my death dear brother. Of course I would like to visit our family's grave.' Liu said, as Jeff stood up proudly, throwing his unblinking gaze on his brother. Liu had made his way almost unnoticed behind him, something that he used to do every once a year. Only that Jeff had now grown used to it.

'If you are here to fill my head with cr p again, spare me the f*cking torture.'

It was Liu's time to chuckle 'Sorry to disappoint you Jeffery, but f*cking with your head is not in my top priorities for the time being. I had business to do around town.'

Jeff stuffs his hands on his pockets, kicking the ground lightly 'Another Creep to kill? Aren't you f*cking tired of killing your own kind?'

'Not at all. I will not rest, my dear brother, until all evil creatures are cleansed from their sins. And the last one will be you.' Liu grins, his scars appearing deeper.

Jeff's eyes flash 'Go ahead my dear brother. I f*cking dare you to.'

Liu smiles 'It won't be so easy my brother. First I'm going to destroy everything that you hold dear. Starting from that pretty (h/c)headed girl of yours.'  
'What the f*ck is that supposed to f*cking mean?'

'It means that I'm going to make you wish I had killed you first. But just so you know, enjoy that little girl while you still can. Halloween will be put down shortly.'

Realization hits Jeff hard on the face like a b!tchslap.

Before Liu even has the chance to react, he finds himself pinned against the trunk of a tree, with Jeff right in front of him, having brought his knife on his brother's neck, so tightly, that blood has already started to drip down. The killer's eyes have completely turned red, a hellish demonstration of the pure insanity that runs through his veins like hot iron. It was true that Jeff always regretted ever hurting Liu, but the image of your broken body falling from his brother's arms, with all life drawn out from you, made him want to slash his brother in half right at that moment. Liu, seeing the reaction his words had to his brother, grins maliciously.

'I hit a nerve didn't I? Interesting.'

' . .F* . . . .F*CKING.B . . .YOU! AM. I. CLEAR. YOU F*CKER?! STAY THE F*CK AWAY FROM HER!'

'Brother, brother.' Liu said in a mocking tone 'You just made the game more tempting.'


	33. Chapter 30 Hunter's Season

**Chapter 30 Hunter's Season**

* * *

'Jane help me!' you stretch your hand towards your bestie.

'You f*cker! Put her down now!' she screams angrily, panting heavily.

'No f*cking way! We have to get back first!' Jeff exclaims angrily, running through the trees with all his power.

For reasons known only to him, Jeff came to the meeting point bloodied from top till bottom (which wasn't particularly strange), in an enraged plus terrified mood and without a single word, he threw you over his shoulder, dashing towards the forest, with Jane running behind you to stop him.

'Why?! What the hell is happening?!' you question him furious, while the mansion started to appear on the horizon. Looking at Jane, she was exhausted from the running.

'Sh!t is about to go down doll! I'll tell you once we are at the house.'

Curiosity overwhelms you as he marches through the garden as fast as he can, running up the few stairs –still carrying you- and with a strong kick, he sends the door flying open, as he marches inside.

'EVERYBODY GET THE F*CK DOWN RIGHT NOW!' he says as he storms inside the living room, where Ben and Clockwork were playing with the videogames.

Clocky immediately stood up, just in time as Jeff threw you the couch softly, laying you next to Ben, who didn't even flinch as he was too occupied playing his game and winning over Clockwork's player, until Jeff walked to the TV and pulled the plug out.

'What the f*ck man?!' the green elf exclaimed as you stood up beside him, looking at Jeff as he pulled the curtains over the windows.

'Shut it dwarf. FAMILY MEETING NOW!' his voice booms once again around the house.

'Jeffery, my child there is no need for you to shout.' A deep voice said, and all five heads inside the room turned towards the small door in the back that led to the kitchen, as the master of the house stood there with a kitchen ladle in his hands.

'My brother's back in town Slender.' Jeff growled.

Dead-like silence fell over the whole room. It felt like the temperature had dropped three degrees the moment these words left Jeff's mouth, while the tension grew so much, that it could be cut with a knife. The intimidating aura Slenderman had slowly begun to increase, as his tentacles moved slightly behind him, and the dark aura flowed from them. You opened your mouth to state your questions, but a piercing static noise echoed inside your mind, making you fold in two, holding your head, while soft tears started forming on your eyes. You turned to seek help from the others next to you, and you could see that they also were affected by the noise, only enduring it with their heads held high.

Two sturdy arms wrapped around your waist tenderly, and Jeff held you against him, preventing you from falling completely down.

Then, only three words echoed inside your mind like a death warning.

''Gather. Here. Now.''

And the static disappeared. For a few moments there was complete silence. Nothing could be heard around the house, not even with your excellent hearing ability, as if no one was inside. And then, hell broke out.

Doors were heard opening and banging, while many heavy footsteps sounded landing hard on the wooden floor. Looking up towards the stairs, you immediately saw the three proxies making their way to you, with Masky being pushed aside by Toby and with Hoody barely able to catch the white-masked proxy before he fell off the stairs, while in his hurry, Toby stumbled on his own feet, losing his balance and falling down the stairs, butt first. EJ came rushing through the next corridor, syringes and papers still at his hands, while a large white cloud pouffed near Slenderman, and from within came Laughing Jack.

'What happened?' Masky asked as he came inside, dragging Toby along with him.

'I was in the middle of a research Slender.' EJ mumbled.

'We have some serious news children, so please sit down.' The serious tone on the faceless man shushed them all.

Slenderman nodded for Jeff to announce the news 'Go on child.'

Jeff released you, taking a step forward, and you noticed that EJ's gaze had previously fallen on you two, only to look away immediately.

The smiling killer took a deep breath 'My brother's back in the f*cking town.'

Gasps and swears ran along the room. The three Proxies looked at each other, with the dark aura starting to ooze from their bodies. EJ subconsciously tightened his grip around the syringes, Clockwork swore under her breath and for the first time, LJ frowned, with a serious look dawning on his eyes. You looked at them without knowing how to react, since you had absolutely no idea what that meant.

'Is he alone Jeff?' LJ asked.

'No, Doctor Smiley is with him. Me and _ met him at the park.' Jane commented, folding her hands on her chest.

'F*ck! Why didn't you tell me?' Jeff threw angrily at her.

'You didn't give me a f*cking chance! You grabbed her and ran!'

'T-those f-f*ckers again huh?' Toby's goggles flashed.

'Do you think they're after someone?' Ben asked.

'L…..Let's….hope….it's none…of…us.' Hoody was barely audible.

'I told you guys, we should have killed them last time!' Clockwork yelled.

'Children!' Slenderman interrupted and everyone fell silent again 'Let us talk in peace.'

'Can someone explain to me who the hell are they?' you ask.

'They are hitmen _. Far worse than us.' EJ said.

'Homicidal Liu, who is Jeff's brother, Doctor Smiley, Bloody Painter, The Puppeteer and Nurse Ann are a team of elite hitmen. They are paid to kill anyone that they are asked of. But they specialize in killing their own kind. Creepypastas.' Masky grimly informed you.

Your eyes widen with surprise 'What?!'

'We've lost many of our team to them _.' Clocky places her hand on your shoulder.

'Lost Silver, St. Matthew Sullivan, Nina The Killer, Bad Dream Debbie…Scissormouth…Father Malone.' Jane hid her face in her delicate hand.

'Laughing Jill.' LJ added, his eyes flashing with anger.

No one dared to speak no more. Everybody was lost in their thoughts and sorrows, and you could see Jane's shoulders shaking slightly. She was crying. Both Clocky and you rushed to her side, and she broke down in silent sobs in Clocky's arms.

'So who are they after now?' Ben asked the dreaded question.

All eyes fell on Jeff.

The killer reeked with pure rage, that came off from every pore of his existence. You could see that his hands had curled into powerful fists, while he was looking at the floor as if his furious gaze was enough to set it on fire. It kind of scared you; you hadn't seen him that pissed off, ever.

'Jeff?' EJ asked his buddy 'Who are they after?'

'They're after _.'

Your eyes open wide with surprise and your head empties, as all eyes fall on you.

'M-me?' you manage to stutter.

'F-f*ck no! Not k-kitty!' Toby was the first one to react.

'Those pieces of utter sh!t!' EJ yelled, slamming his fist against the wall, bending it.

'Apparently, the mother*ckers you are after paid a good fortune to get rid of you. Or this is what slipped from Liu.'

'Then that means that the mice are still in town!' you exclaim 'It's the best chance to kill them know, before the others start coming after me!'

'Didn't you f*cking hear me?! They are already after you! So, there will be no f*cking way that you'll leave this walls until we take f*cking care of them!'

'What?! Why? We can totally slip under their noses! I can kill both of them in one night! Then I'll do what you like!' you defend yourself.

'No. F*cking. Way!'

'I'm afraid Jeff is right on this case _. It is too dangerous and I will not allow it.' Slenderman stands up.

'What? No I ca-'

'I do not need to hear excuses _. I have decided already.' Slenderman says 'The same goes for the rest of the Pasta also. From this moment on, hunting is off limits and no one is to go outside the mansion's walls. That is, until we find a way to deal with the nuisances.'

'See? Even Slendy agrees.' Jeff says.

Your mouth was agape from the moment Slenderman spoke, but in Jeff's words, you just snapped. Pure rage was already boiling inside of you like hot water. Turning to Jeff, you throw him a death glare 'F*ck you Jeff!'

You try to storm out of the living room, but a hand grabs you from your arm. Jeff.

You turn and slap it away, tears of overflowing rage, rolling down your face 'DON'T TOUCH ME!'

'YOU'LL GET F*CKING KILLED OTHERWISE! I DID IT FOR YOU!'

'TO HELL WITH THAT! I DON'T F*CKING CARE! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE HAVING NIGHTMARES OF YOUR LITTLE SISTER ASKING YOU WHY YOU ARE NOT KILLING THEM YET AND SENDING DEAD PEOPLE TO DRAG YOU ALONG WITH THEM EVERY SINGLE NIGHT! SO YEAH! SORRY FOR WANTING TO SLEEP LIKE A NORMAL MOTHERF*CKER FOR ONE NIGHT! IF THEY GET AWAY, I WON'T BE ABLE TO FIND THEM! SO THANK YOU JEFF THE KILLER, YOU JUST F*CKED ME UP FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY!' and with that, you push through the Proxies and run with all your might to your bedroom, slamming the door so hard behind you that the hinges almost come off.

You were so furious! You screamed and smashed various things around your room, throwing them to the wall with all your might, leading them to shatter in million little pieces. The monster inside your head growled every time you growled and screamed. Anger didn't even begin to describe how angry you were. You wanted to smash Jeff's thick skull against that wall and not your things.

Yeah, you knew that it was a suicide mission if you went out to find them, but it was your only chance to find them. Your mind told you to stay still and not do anything, but your fear of the nightmares of heartless people and monsters dragging you to hell with them made you so terrified of not being able to kill the rest and having to suffer through the rest of eternity. You knew Jeff did it out of your own good, but who the hell said that you were unable to manage things alone?!

Banging was heard coming from the door.

'_ open up!' Jeff's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

'Get lost Jeff! NOW!' you screamed and threw another unidentified thing against the door.

'I just want to explain to you!'

'I don't f*cking care!'

Jeff sighed loudly and turned to EJ that was standing silent right next to him.

'What do we do now Jack?'

'Boys.' Slenderman peeked from the living room up to where the two teenagers were standing 'I trust you to calm her down and deprive her from doing something she would regret.'

'Yeah yeah.' Jeff rolled his unblinking eyes.

'I'll calm her down.' EJ knocked on the door '_ it's me. Can I come in?'

'Leave EJ.' Your voice sounded from within. Only this time it was somewhat calmer, controlled.

'I just want to talk. I'm not leaving until you open up.' The blue-masked man insisted.

There was a pause for a few minutes.

'Fine.' You breathed out eventually 'Just you though. If _he _comes inside, he's dead meat!' you threaten.

EJ chuckles lightly under his mask and turning the door knob, he comes in. Jeff growls and head to his room, as soon as the blue masked man closes the door behind him.

'Well, I see that you are angry.' EJ comments looking around him at the smashed things, as you walk up and down the whole place.

'Really? What gave you that idea?' you reply full of irony, looking at him with tears rolling down your eyes. Which the killer notices.

'I know you are pissed, but you can't overlook the clear danger that you'll be in if you go out _.' He is literally fighting himself into closing the distance between you both and burying you inside his arms, but the image of your reaction to his kiss keeps him away.

An image that haunts even your thoughts as you keep pacing up and down, your hands flying up to your face 'I just want the nightmares to end EJ. I'm so scared of them!'

This time you let the tears roll freely. You had kept them hidden inside long enough and now, you finally reached your breaking point. You were just so scared. No one could understand, so you dared not tell anyone about them. But they were there. Every single night they would torture you to no end, making you want to end the torment and suffering. But even if you did put an end, you still would be unable to find peace. Your shoulders shook violently as sobs made their way out of your chest in large doses. You just couldn't keep your façade on anymore. You wanted peace and quiet for just once.

Two arms wrapped tenderly around you and the smell of cherries and medicine filled your nose, as you grabbed EJ's shirt and started crying, with the man carefully cradling you in his arms, whispering softly on your ear to calm you down.

He was in love with you. All the signs his body and mind gave EJ, pointed that way. He had fallen in love with the tough-nut-to-crack, the cold girl that was, in fact, just like a marshmallow. Hard on the outside, but once you looked pass the surface, she was soft and caring. The girl that was still holding on on her humanity. And you were magnificent to him. You were just perfect. It didn't particularly matter that you acted the way you acted when he first kissed you. He was logical enough to understand that it was way too early for you and the only thing he managed to do was to confuse you even more, or in the worst possible scenario, scare you. This time, he knew that he was given a second chance, as he knew that he wouldn't screw up this time. He would walk on your pace, not the other way around. Still, the only thing he wanted to do, was wrap his hands around you and protect you from the whole world, allowing no one to even think about hurting you. Because you were his little, breakable girl. You needed care and protection and he would gladly give them to you. Because from the moment you came into his life, shaking up everything on your path, his long stopped heart was one step away from beating once again, only for you. And he knew that it was because of you. He felt no longer alone and cursed; no, he felt more alive than ever, as if inside the endless night of his life, the moon appeared out of the clouds and everything became bright again. You were there for him. As he would always be there for you, no matter what the future held in hand for the two of you. Because he loved you. It was as simple as that.

From your point of you, you were actually glad EJ was here. You cried and cried and he just held you there, supporting you with no words; heck, there is no need for words when these kinds of times come. You were still a little bit too awkward to be around the eyeless man, as the tender kiss that the two of you shared always popped inside your mind. But for now, you had just left it aside. For now, the only thing you wanted was for someone to be there for you and say nothing. Just hug you as tenderly as EJ did. Allowing you for the first time in ages, to just break down.

You cried until you fell asleep. Noticing, EJ placed you tenderly on your pillows, pulling your covers up so that you would not catch a cold. Your relaxed face, made the killer stop and just stare at your sleeping form for some time. You had finally calmed down. Your peaceful face made a small smirk creep its way on EJ's face.

Carefully, he pulled his mask up, revealing his mouth, and bending over to you, planted a small kiss of your forehead.

'Goodnight princess.'


	34. Chapter 31 Let The Game Begin

**Chapter 31 Let The Game Begin**

* * *

_Now [is] the end upon thee, and I will send mine anger upon thee, and will judge thee according to thy ways, and will recompense upon thee all thine abominations  
__**~~~Ezekiel 7:3**_

* * *

'I don't like this. I don't f*cking like this at all Kevin.' The brown haired male said to the other one.

The engine of the car was echoing inside the silent car, as it drove hastily in the now empty main highway of your hometown, trying to get to its destination as soon as possible. The man behind the wheel maneuvered the car skillfully, taking many turns and following many roads that lead them deeper and deeper into the darkest places inside the city, where all citizens that wanted normal lives, avoided them at all costs. They were the 'dangerous' zones, the ones that every little town, every city has, but none dares to speak about them, or even deal with them.

Kevin continued driving the car silently, not even looking at the passenger's seat where Ben was sitting and had just asked him a question. The ride was silent between the both of them, since they hadn't even turned the radio on, as they drove to the destination Kevin had on his hand, written on a simple white paper.

'Just shut the f*ck up Ben, everything's gonna be f*cking damn fine.' Kevin eventually growled, his stare pinned on the road in front of him.

'Don't you think it's f*cking suspicious that they called us out here this late at night? I don't know 'bout you, dude, but I'm sh!tting myself.' Ben looked out the passenger's window.

'You don't have to worry 'bout sh!t man. They said they want the rest of the money, so it's just a f*cking drop off. So don't you f*cking piss yourself inside my car.'

'And we had to give it to them now? At three am?' Ben disagreed.

'They're f*cking hitmen, you piece of sh!t, they don't actually go at parks and have f*cking tea or something. No sh*t up and let me drive this goddamn thing.' Kevin threw angrily, silencing Ben.

No matter how much he tried to pacify his fellow murderer friend, Kevin was already feeling his own anxiety hit sky levels. It had been three days, three f*cking whole days that they hadn't contacted with the damn creeps, saying they first wanted to do their job and then receive the rest of the amount, just like they had agreed, but earlier this morning, Kevin had a phone call from that creeper Dr. Smiley. At first he thought that they had caught the damn b!tch and that was the end of their problems, but the sarcastic male from the other line of the phone informed him that there was a change of plans and they needed the rest of the money now, saying they needed them for their prolonged stay at the town.

Prolonged stay my ss, was all Kevin thought, especially as the place they informed them to meet them, was the complete opposite from safe and not suspicious. But he couldn't do anything. He couldn't do a f*cking thing, since they were in desperate need of the hitmen, not the other way around. Still, just in case they were planning on f*cking things up with them, Kevin's gun was carefully placed inside his jeans pocket, covered completely by his shirt. Just in case. He wouldn't hesitate to blow their friggin brains out if they tried anything fishy.

So, as they reached their final destination, the headlights from the car flashed on four shadowy figures standing by a car, two in the front and two others on each side in the back of the car. Ben and Kevin immediately recognized the doctor suit that belonged to Dr. Smiley as well as the man standing right beside him; Liu.

Kevin pulled the car to a stop just a few meters away from theirs; they were now in one of the most remote places in town, something that wasn't too reassuring for the two murderers.

'Just stay silent. Don't f*ck things up.' Kevin warned his friend laconically, as he grabbed the bag with the money from the back of the car and opening the doors, they got off from the car.

'Good evening gentlemen.' Dr. Smiley said under his surgical mask, as the two other men stood in front of their own car.

'I see you have gotten us the rest of the deal?'

'Yeah, a hundred f*cking grand is in here.' Kevin pointed at the bag 'You found the b!tch yet?'

'We have currently tracked her down and waiting for the opportunity to fulfill our part of the bargain. So there is no need to worry about a single thing.' The doctor's eyes flashed a dangerous red.

'No sh!t.' Kevin coughed mockingly 'So why do you need the rest of the money now?'

Dr. Smiley's eyes flashed with anger for a split second, but when he talked his voice was cheerful and happy as before 'We have….ran in a few problems. Nothing to worry about. Our word is a contract gentlemen, so you can rest assured we will keep or part of the deal.'

'You better do.' Kevin responded angrily, but the doctor only chuckled grimly.

'May I ask' a voice suddenly said, as Liu spoke for the first time that night 'Why are you after that particular woman?'

The scarred man had never spoken directly at the two murderers, except from the time they had first met at the park. Usually, it was Dr. Smiley that did the negotiations. Kevin and Ben exchanged two glances full of meaning with each other, trying not to freak out completely.

'Well, we have some unfinished business with her.' Kevin finally pulled up the courage to say, looking at the intimidating man.

The man pinned his green eyes at him 'Meaning?'

Kevin coughed a little bit, cleaning his throat from the lump it suddenly had 'She killed some of our friends and she's after us like a b!tch.'

'From experience we have learnt, that Creepypasta usually obsess only over humans that have harmed us in any way. But this isn't the case here. Is it?'

By now, both Kevin and Ben were on the verge of a mental breakdown. The man though still kept looking at them calmly, like the teacher that awaits his students to confess their mischiefs.

'N-no, we haven't done a-anything.' Kevin finally choked up.

There was a moment of complete silence, where both humans were able to hear their hearts beating inside their chests, completely terrified on whether or not the man would believe them, but finally, Liu just sighed.

'Go ahead Smiley. We have left Nurse Ann alone long enough.'

It was the act that calmed the two humans down. Exchanging some few more words with Dr. Smiley that was somewhat on his more humorous side tonight, they exchanged their money and the information the hitmen had gathered, as Liu stood by the car door, right in front of the man with a smiling white mask. This was the last time they were going to see them. When the job was done, they would receive a lock of hair from the woman that was called Halloween, to prove that the job was done.

'Thank you gentlemen.' Dr. Smiley said as he took the bag 'Puppeteer, now it's your turn.' He said and started walking back to the car, as another man stepped out of the shadows and started walking towards the now alarmed men.

He had long, black hair that barely touched his shoulders and a really pretty face to match them. He was dressed all in black, barely making himself noticed inside the piercing darkness. But his most peculiar attribute of all, was his orange-sclera eyes with no pupils.

'What? What the f*ck are you doin'?' Kevin wondered angrily, as he saw the man approach.

'KEVIN RUN!' Ben screamed from beside him, but before the two men had the chance to make a run for it, the man pointed at them with his hand.

Before the two men were even able to realize what the hell was going on, numerous orange strings appeared from the man's fingers, ejecting themselves against the two men. They were so thin, so faint, as if they were made from the thinnest silk, but as the two men tried to escape them, they wrapped around their necks and feet faster than the blink of the eye, raising them in midair and keeping them there hard, as if they were made from steal. Both men cursed and screamed for help, but the only ones that were there to hear them were the hitmen themselves. Kevin tried to reach out for his gun and shoot that mother*cker, but noticing, Puppeteer took his gun away.

'HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US!' Ben screamed from besides Kevin.

'What the f*ck do you mother*ckers want from us?' Kevin growled, as he fought to release his neck.

Liu laughed insanely as he took a few steps towards them, his bright green eyes flashing with murder.

'You know, we aren't just a bunch of hitmen trying to make a living out from scambags like you that want to kill people, Kevin Mardet. No, we are far superior to just being paid to do killings. We enforce the law. We take out the 'trash' of our society, so that we can make it a better place. We have wiped out Creepypasta monsters and human monsters as well. All that were misbehaving were put to sleep.' The man explained, an insane look dawning on his eyes, as he continued on 'We will put Halloween down because she preys on innocent men and women. She is dangerous and must be put down. But you are also dangerous. You failed to inform us that you killed her whole family. You butchered them like pigs and turned her to what she is now. So I have granted you dangerous to society as well.' He flashes them an insane smile, as he turns his back to them and nods to the man called Puppeteer.

'No. No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Kevin screamed.

Puppeteer smiled.

'Don't worry humans. It's just the end of your world.'

**###############################**

'Are you feeling better now doll?' Jeff crossed his arms over his chest as you touched your bedroom doorknob.

You could hear the sincere worry in his voice, but you just couldn't smile to him anymore.

'Yeah, don't worry about it Jeff. I know you had your reasons to do what you did. I just want to sleep for tonight.'

'I'll be checking up on you. Don't get any stupid ideas on your pretty head.'

'I won't.' you reassure him as you close the door behind you.

LIKE HELL YOU WON'T!

Carefully, you turn your key and lock the door, making absolutely no sound at all.

Grabbing your shoes from a corner in your room, you put them on, proceeding to open your drawers and pull out your two favorite knives. In the familiar silver glow, a smile creeps its way on your lips, as you pass your delicate finger over their cold blade. Soon, they were going to be sunken inside the murderers bodies. How you longed to see life abandoning their bodies! The monster purred inside your head, as your eyes flashed orange and you tucked your knives on the back of your waist. Tip-toeing to the window, you push it open violently, allowing the cold air to fill the room immediately, waving your hair back, as you pulled your hood up and climbed on the window.

The moon was shining brightly over the forest and a flock of bats made their way over the tree tops.

You smiled to yourself.

_Let the game begin!_


	35. Chapter 32 Lights Out

**Chapter 32 Lights Out**

* * *

**~~~Heavy Violence Ahead~~~**

Smiling slyly to yourself, you made your way through the forest, running at full speed. It was a hell lot easier than you thought to slip out of the house unnoticed and escape inside the dark forest. You were a bit taken aback by the easiness your task surprised you with and couldn't help but wonder if they did notice and they were just hot on your tracks. But being the careful huntress you are, you stopped many times and checked, using your hearing and sensing to check if anyone was behind you, but the result was always the same. No one. Still, even if they didn't know now, it was a simple matter of time for them to notice your absence. So you must hurry up and return without them finding out anything.

You hated that you went out despite the restriction that Slenderman enforced, but there was no other way to find your family's killers before it was already too late. They were unable to understand the burden that you were carrying with you since the start; as the only living member of your family, it was your responsibility to take revenge for their deaths. You owed it to them as well as to Evan. It was the first –and last- innocent one that you brought into this and who payed for the wrongdoings of his friends, so it would be a sin from your part to let the others escape and not fulfill your promise to him as well. Even in death, Evan was still helping you a bit out, since every time you had a nightmare, with all the heartless people coming after you, he appeared out of nowhere, smiling to you kindly and lending you a helpful hand. You knew not, if there was life beyond death and if it was truly him or a fraction of your memories of him, but he did help and you owed him. The monster inside your head silently agreed with you, fueling the anger and insanity you were feeling against the remaining killers more and more. Yes, you were insane; but there is a matter of pride and duty even among the crazier people that walk on this pained planet. Thus, you had to find them. You hadn't spoken to anyone about your nightmares or Evan appearing in them or any of the 'visits' Cady gave you, not even speaking to EJ, but you just couldn't drag them into this as well. It had only slipped out when you were yelling at Jeff that you had nightmares and you had immediately regretted it. You were still mad with the smiling killer, since if he wasn't as stubborn as f*ck, then the restriction wouldn't be up and they could also help you out if they were that worried about you. But noooooo, we had to do this the sneaky way.

The forest around you was as the very first day you entered it.

The bright moonlight was pouring through the trees, falling on the newly fallen snow that covered the cold earth, reflecting the silver light all over the mystical place, giving it a fairytale tint as you raced through the tall trees, your feet submerging in the snow, only to be ejected forward in mere milliseconds, as you nearly flew between the trees. A few stray snowflakes were dancing here and there, carried away by the cold wind that filtered through the rough scenery around you, making your skin react to its cold touch, sending a few shivers down your spine, but not affecting you as much as if you were a human. The whole forest was submerged in a strange silence, making all alerts inside your mind go off. As if Nature herself was preparing for the upcoming storm, not even a single soul was seen anywhere, which was rather strange for such a deep forest; not even the Rake was anywhere to stumble across your path. Something was coming and everyone knew it.

As you took your very first step in your hometown's premises, you noticed two things.

First, there were no lights in the streets. The whole town was submerged in complete darkness, giving the whole place a nightmarish aura, pushing your limited sanity to its limits and making the monster inside your head growl loudly, giving you a ringing in your ears and making you look around in high alert. Of course, your heightened sight was not so much affected by the complete darkness, as you made your way to the road with exceptional ease, looking around you for the possible threat that might come out at any given second. Secondly, there was not a single soul walking around the entire town. Usually, even at this late hour, there should be just two or three people making their way to their homes, or even walking towards the towns' few bars, usually talking loudly among themselves, making their voices be picked up immediately by your ears. But right now, there was nothing. No one was outside, no one was seen or sensed, walking towards any direction.

_This in not suspicious at all, _you thought, rolling your eyes and walking carefully down the road.

Before coming, you had searched a little bit the names Evan had given you, so you were able to pinpoint somewhat where the rest of the killers lived. Oddly, they used to live somewhere close to your own house, which you found kind of ironic to tell the truth. The one named Ben lived fifteen blocks away from your house. He was unemployed, living with his parents, even if he was in his middle twenties and had some few problems with the law already, for being caught having drugs on him. As for the second one, the 'leader', he was living five blocks away from you, alone, no family or friends that lived close by and had done prison time for breaking inside various houses all over town. He was in his late twenties.

It wouldn't take you long to go knocking on their doors for some trick and kill.

As you pulled your hood up though, your nose picked up something strange. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion and you stayed still for a single moment, searching the ground with your eyes, when you located it; there, in the concrete of the road, there were two words written in a strange sticky substance: _This Way. _Above them, there was a little arrow, pointing at your left, the complete opposite way from where your destination was. Curious, you bent down and carefully inspect the liquid. Your eyes open wide when you realize that this isn't just a kind of paint, but blood instead!

The insanity switch goes off inside your mind and your eyes flash with a dangerous orange color as you step up again, drawing out your kitchen knives and scanning the place with your gaze, trying to locate the possible threat. Someone knew you were here. A low, menacing hiss leaves your lips and insanity runs in abundance inside your cold veins, as your eyes fall on another spot a few meters away from you, on your left. Piercing the shadows with your unblinking gaze, you take a few, careful and counted steps towards the other spot. Shivers of danger go down your spine as you stand above the next spot and before you look at it, you check around you once again, before you avert your gaze down. Another bloody note was written there: _Your family killers are waiting for you. Come at the cemetery._

This time, your growl was loud and clear, like a lion that's ready for its kill. Averting your gaze from the ground, you were now sure that someone was playing games with you. And you didn't like it one bit. But the shadows around you revealed no hidden presence and your insanity pumped through your veins like acid. Someone had the killers. _Your_killers.

You had to find them.

Time stops around you, as you eject your body forward, lowering your torso like a predator that is hunting down its prey, dashing through the streets with all your might, knives swinging behind you, held with all your might in your hands. Your vision turns orange and the monster takes over you, slowly pushing all your sanity into the back of your head, allowing the raging force of insanity to completely flood your mind, blowing out all possible thoughts and alerts that this is most probably a trap. To hell with it! You knew it was a trap! But that wouldn't stop you from ripping out the throats of the ones that dared to mess with your family and the ones that thought they could catch you with such a pitiable attend. They didn't know you well. They didn't know what you were capable of. And it was sure like the pits of hell, that you were going to make both parties wish they had never messed with you all along. A bloodcurdling laugh escaped your lips, reverberating in the complete silence of the night like gunshots. You laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed as your mind filled with a dangerous mix of insanity and murder and your mouth watered, preparing to taste the blood that was about to paint the ground red. Oh, the sweet salvation of blood. The sweet taste of this godly liquid that was about to run inside your suddenly sore throat, energizing every fiber of your body. The killers' blood. Of the ones that dared to mess with your family. You would rip their hearts out while they beg you for mercy.

Reaching the cemetery gates, you find them closed. Another laugh leaves your lips as you eject yourself twenty meters in the air, making a swift roll over the iron gate, only to land perfectly on your feet to the other side of it.

_'__Heeeeere's Halloweeeeeen!' _you laugh crazily, as you scan the whole place up with your piercing gaze, your laugh echoing in the distance.

_ '__Come out, come out, wherever you aaaaareeeee.' _You coo as you walk slowly down the small road, passing by various tombstones, in the completely deserted cemetery, clutching your knives carefully behind your back and smiling crazily, looking around you for any moving shadows.

Then, the smell of blood reaches your nose. Your smile turns completely paranoid as your orange eyes take a darker tint in them, bloodlust building up inside your immortal body.

_'__Awww, did you start the fun without me? How….impolite.' _you say as you suddenly dash through the cemetery, following the scent of blood like a hellhound, only for your steps to lead you in front of a great tombstone.

Stopping right in front of it, at first, all you can see is the names in the tombstone. Your grip on your knives loosens a little bit and seriousness drowns out the insanity, as you stand in front of it. There, with neat, calligraphic letters, three names are written: __ _ loving father and husband, _ _ loving mother and wife, Cady _ dear sister. Dates of death 31/10/2014. May they rest in peace._

Only one name was missing from there. You own name.

Memories of your family flashed in front of your eyes as you looked upon their gravestone for the very first time. Memories filled with happiness, laughter and love made goosebumps go up and down your spine, as you were even able to hear their voices inside your head. The loud, booming voice of your father as he laughed, the sweet and loving voice of your mother calling your name and finally, the fragile and cute voice that Cady used to occupy. They all flashed in your ears, cutting away all your other senses and replacing the insanity with a feeling of longing and hurt, as your heart raced inside your chest. You should be the only one inhabiting this very grave; yet you are the only one that doesn't and never will. The voices changed inside your head, turning into loud screams of despair, as the fateful night flashed in front of your eyes.

But as you looked further down, your blood went cold and your body became rigid as a stone, when you gazed upon the feet of the grave, your jaw clenching with power.

Instead of flowers in the feet of the grave, resting on the dried grass, two decapitated heads were decorating the tomb gruesomely. Kevin and Ben.

The night flashed in front of your very eyes.

_Kevin had just climbed on top of you, sitting at his leisure on top of your already bruised and stabbed belly, as he grabbed the two kitchen knives you used to defend yourself in vain. Passing his fingers on the sharp blade, you could see the insanity and murder build up inside his cold eyes, making a grin appear on his face, so terrifying, that your lungs desperately searched for air to fill and release the scream, only that your throat and mouth were too bruised to do that. _

_Let's see…' he wondered, grabbing your (h/c) and pulling them back, so that he could look at your face with ease._

_You stared at him dead serious, your heart dripping with blood as hot tears were falling from your eyes._

_'__Why..are you…doing this?' you finally managed to question him, voice dripping with hatred._

_'__Why, why you are saying!' he said, bending down to you, and smiling like a crazy person, making your blood freeze.__ '__It's because witches and ghosts are singing: Trick and kill!' he said laughing manically, and putting one of the knives on your face, he begun caressing your cheek with it 'Why are you crying?' he said, wiping a tear with the cold blade._

_You didn't respond. You were far too petrified to do that._

_'__Hmmm, how about we give you a real_ _tear?' he said, grabbing your head tightly._  
_  
You screamed and tried to move your head, but Ben came to his help, holding your head and hands in place, so that Kevin could do his gruesome job. You saw Ben's eyes fill with joy as he held your head down, smiling smugly at you 'This is payback b!tch.' he whispered to you, as the cold blade came to rest above your eyebrow._

_You screamed._

Now, both their heads rested on the ground in front of your family's grave, their blood painting the cold stone. Kevin's expression was that of a man ready to sleep; his mouth was half open and his empty eyes were somewhat dreamy, except the fact that all life was deprived from them, giving them a blurry effect. Ben's eyes on the other hand, had rolled back in his skull, leaving only the white scleras appear behind his half-closed eyelids.

They were both long dead. And you weren't the one to do it.

'You surely are a sight for sore eyes.' A deep, careful voice sounded from behind you.

Clutching your knives with all the power you had, you slowly turn towards the voice, your face betraying no emotion at all. There, in approximately five meters away from you, standing among the other tombs, a man was standing.

He was tall, towering well above you and fairly muscular. He had chestnut brown hair, cut in various lengths and barely touching his shoulders, with a fringe falling above his left eye. His eyes were in the piercing shade of venom green, being illuminated by the silver moonlight that fell from the sky gracefully, but you could swear that even if it was complete darkness, they would be illuminated all by themselves. His skin was completely pale, with black stitches running through various places on his skin, holding together cuts that had long ago healed, but still accompanying a stunningly beautiful face. He was wearing a long black coat, having matched it with a green scarf. He appeared to be in his early twenties, and you knew that there was nothing on him that was human.

He smiled stunningly at you, his eyes observing you closely 'It's nice to finally meet you Halloween. I've heard a lot about you. I hope you found my 'gift' up to your liking.'

'No, not at all.' You say seriously, your voice dripping with hatred 'I'll take a wild guess and say that you are Jeff's brother, aren't you?'

He smiles once again, taking a small, careful step towards you, making you hold on your knives more 'I see my brother has already told you about me. I'm Liu Woods. No need to believe him though, just sibling rivalry. You should know since, as I see, you were too, once, an older sister.'

You clench your jaw firmly 'Do not even compare me with _you._ I would NEVER go after my sister.' You hiss at him menacingly, as he takes one more step.

'If your sister was the cause of your suffering and pain, if your sister would leave you torn to pieces and destroyed your life, I strongly believe that you would reconsider that belief.' Anger flashes in his bright green eyes for a split second, alerting you.

'This doesn't justify your actions. Neither the fact that you have killed so many of your own kind. What gives you the right to kill your own people?!' you throw at him angrily.

At first he looks at you dead serious and you look back at him with your head held high. Both of you remain there for fractions of time that seem like eternity, but then, his face is cracked by a chuckle, until he bursts out laughing maniacally, his whole body folding in two and his hard, insane laugh filling your ears, making a cold shiver cross your spine as you look at him seriously, your eyes flashing with insanity as well, as the monster inside your head acknowledges him as a threat immediately. When he finally calms from his laughing fit, he straightens himself up and coughs to restore himself, as he looks at you.

'Jeff failed to mention that you were humorous as well as pretty.' He comments 'Sorry to break your little bubble Halloween, but I am not like 'our kind'. I sure share the same attributes as you in the gift of immortality, but I am nothing like you pests. I am here to cleanse the world from all of you monsters. To protect the humans and end the existence of the dangerous Creepypasta. And that includes both you and my 'dear' brother.'

It's your turn to laugh insanely 'And _this_' you point to the two heads 'Is how you protect the humans? Both of them were MY kill Liu. MY PREY!' your voice echoes angrily at the distance 'WHO GAVE YOU THE F*CKING RIGHT TO KILL THEM?! HUH?!'

He takes another step closer to you 'I guess hanging out with my brother made you both badmouthed and ungrateful. But it's okay, it will all be over for you shortly, my _dear_ Halloween.'

You growl loudly and bring your knives in front of you, as you see his eyes be devoured by the sheer madness completely. He makes no move, just stands there and looks at you, piercing through your soul with his emerald green eyes, unnerving you to no end and making you want to slash his neck in half and end him right on spot.

'You know, Halloween, Jeff used to break all my favorite toys and things and even broke my life along the way. But now, it's my turn to break _his life and toys_. Beginning from his most favorite one. _You_.'

Right at that moment, you see him withdraw a sharp kitchen knife from his pocket, as sharp, that it shone under the strong moonlight.

'Halloween, for your crimes against people, as well as for being my brother's favorite girl, I have convicted you….to_DEATH_!'

You brace yourself as you see him eject himself against you.

Your eyes flash a dangerous orange and a huge grin makes its way on your lips as you see him in slow motion come against you.

With a fluid motion, you take a step to the right, escaping his protruding knife for mere millimeters and turning, you give him a powerful kick in the middle of his back, catching him by surprise and sending him flying and crashing against some tombs, five meters away from you.

You laugh maniacally as you raise your knives, as both you and the monster inside of you talk '_What a joke you are, Liu.'_

In a flash you are standing right beside of him.

With a sharp move, you try to slash his neck open, but the male moves back his head in the exact right moment, the blade grazing his skin softly, as he gazes upon your deranged orange eyes, with his green own. Moving to the side, he grabs your protruding arm with power, and bringing his knee up, he breaks it in half, shattering your elbow to pieces and making you scream loudly. Before you have the chance to react, he moves you forward and kicks you to your unprotected stomach, making you cough up blood and in your turn, fall back, your back smashing against various tombs as your body is unable to stop at any of them, cutting your clothes to the various sharp points.

But the effects are not so bad on you and your broken elbow heals fast.

Turning at the right moment, you enable your feet to land on a tombstone, using it as a step to eject yourself forward, towards Liu that is hot on your tracks, you manage to land a powerful kick straight on his face. He flies back, with you running up to him in a split second time. Plopping yourself on top of him with a grin and trapping him underneath you, you start throwing punches on his face as hard as you can, laughing and laughing and laughing maniacally, seeing the blood coming out in abundance from his mouth and nose, as the insanity takes a complete toll on you, drowning everything in its path inside your mind.

'_What is it Liu? Had enough?'_ you say as you grab his hair tightly, bringing his face towards yours. Before the male had the chance to do anything, your teeth sink hard on the side of his neck.

Rich, tasty blood fills your mouth, as the monster growls in madness inside of you, and Liu struggles with all his might to free himself from your bite that drains his power rapidly. His neck was like a piece of freshly baked cake and your teeth the razors that plunged themselves inside, cutting the carotid and enabling the blood to flow inside your mind, feeding and energizing you to every limit your insanity has. It was your first time being able to take a large sip of a Creepypasta's blood and holy Mother of God it tasted like heaven on earth. It was like fresh apples that were cut straight from a tree, the taste was alluring and dangerously tasty, making you only crave more and more, until you drain him. But he just can't f*cking stay still. Instead, you use one of your hands to keep him down from the hair. Only that this is a fatal mistake.  
Moving your hand, you release your grip on his own hand.

Liu manages to retrieve his knife from the ground somehow and next thing you know, a sharp blade buries itself deep inside the side of your neck, cutting your own carotid and reaching all the way to your larynx. Your torso bends backwards, as your hands fly in your neck, and a scream of total pain never leaves your open neck. Your eyes open wide with surprise and Liu quickly overpowers you, drawing the knife out, that is followed by a huge gash of your own blood and pushing you towards the ground, he is the one that is on top of you now. First thing you feel, is your nose breaking in tiny little pieces as his knuckles land hard against your face. The insanity inside of you screams loudly, and tries to protect you, throwing your hands in the front, in a desperate attempt to stop him. The second punch hits millimeters away from your face, as you move it in the right moment. But your vision is blurred when he squeezes your neck, making more blood come out and choking you.

His weight is lifted for a moment, as you feel your back disconnect from the ground.

Only for your head to smash against a tombstone in the next minute.

The stone breaks, as well as your skull cracks open, making you choke up a scream, only to be followed by many others, as Liu continues to connect your head with the neighboring tombs, making your fracture even worse and stopping you from reacting at all. Your hands try to release you from his grip on a fistful of your (h/c) hair, but all attempts go to waste as he continues to smash your head against anything that can be found in his way. At that very moment, you really felt like you were going to die. Your vision was so blurry that you were unable to see anything, while your limps went numb, as a coldness soon spread across your whole body. Was this your end?

Suddenly, the smashing stopped and you felt your body being thrown on the ground once again, face first, as Liu bends over you, pulling you from your hair and bringing his mouth next to your ear.

'Don't you die on me now; I have many plans for you.'

That was when your body decided to react.

Screaming, you smash your already fractured head against his own with power. He curses loudly at the sudden pain and surprise and takes a few steps back, allowing you a clear opening. This is your chance to escape!

Standing up clumsily, using whatever of your power you had left, you make a run for it at full speed.

You must run away from him! If you want to live, you must make your feet move faster, bringing them to their limits. If your sharp senses don't help you now, when will they?! You must make it back to the Mansion immediately! It was a bad decision that you only now regretted dearly. As hot tears rolled down your face and sobs shook your body, all the faces of your loved ones passed from your eyes. Why hadn't you heard Jeff?! Why did you have to go out?! They never let you down, so why would they now? You had to make it back to the woods and call for Slenderman and pray to any higher being that is out there to be heard through to him. You had to try your best, because if you failed, you were as good as dead. You only wished you could make it back to apologize to Jeff. To talk again with EJ. Maybe…..to share a kiss once again with….._Jeff/ EJ. _(A/N: You choose the boy :P )

As the iron gates appeared in the horizon, a sigh of relief left your mouth as you lunged towards it at full speed.

Then, out of nowhere, five orange strings appeared out of the blue.

With your critical condition, you had no time to react. Before you know it, you find yourself tied up in midair, five meters from the ground, neatly tied up with power. A pained loud scream leaves your lips, as where the strings touch your skin, it burned like hot iron that melted it away. Under you, you manage to locate a black-haired man that appears to be holding the strings on the edges of his fingers, smiling cockily at you. Pure rage boils inside of you and you scream insanely. Clenching your teeth, you use the same ability you used against Slenderman himself.

Elusiveness.

Suddenly, the strings loosen up around you, as your limps squeeze through and you are free to fall down on him.

His eyes open wide with surprise as you slide down and kick him straight in the face with a deranged scream that penetrated the night. He is ejected back, and you see Liu running towards the two of you.

You turn to run now that you can, only to come face to face with another man.

He was wearing a doctor's suit and had tended pitch black hair and bright red eyes, which somehow reminded you of Jeff's insanity filled eyes. The doctor smiled widely at you, revealing a set of fangs.

'Goodnight my dear.' He says as he sticks a needle in your neck.

And everything goes black.


	36. Chapter 33 The Ones Left Behind

**Chapter 33 The Ones Left Behind**

* * *

'Come on now, doll, just open the d mn f*cking door.' Jeff growled, his clenched fist landing hard on your bedroom door.

Was it the hundredth time he knocked on that door this morning? It could be. You were just playing the silent game again with him and this time, the killer was strangely calm and not already cursing towards the wooden plank that divided you from him, but be d mn sure he was close to doing it. You had once again locked yourself up in your room, being your calm and serious self and being mad at him through your closed door. He hated when you did that, but he just couldn't contain a small chuckle when he was reminded of your cute little pouting face. Last night he was just messing with you a little bit, saying that he would be checking on you in case you sneaked outside, but that was just him messing with your head a little bit, you couldn't really have bought that, did you?

Seeing that his demands fell on deaf ears and noticing that you were quiet enough not to make a sound that would give you away to him, he just sighs and leaning on the side of the wall, he folds his hands on his sturdy chest, leaning his head in the front, trying to make his brain discover the proper words to ease your wrath.

'Look _.' He pinched his nose with his fingers 'I know you're f*cking mad at me for the 'forbidden hunting' thing, but you gotta 'nderstand that I had no f*cking choice. My brother isn't someone you can easily f*ck with and it's damn sure I regret letting him breathe in the first place.' He sighs.

'Don't ya hate me okay? I know it was a total d!ck move, but I don't want you to get hurt or anything. Who will b!tchslap me to my senses and hunt with me if you're not around? Just f*cking come out and I'll help you track those motherf*ckers as soon as all this bullsh!t's over, deal? Oh, come on now babe.' He pounds on your door once more.

Approaching the hallway that leads to the stairs, as he was walking away from his bedroom, having changed into new clothes -since LJ had the bright idea to start a food-fight at breakfast-, EJ's empty eye sockets locate Jeff pounding hard on _'s door. If he had eyes, he would totally be rolling them at the sight of his best buddy. _ was probably still mad at him, so why didn't he just take the hint that she wanted some time on her own?

Still, sighing once again under his navy-blue mask, he walks towards his buddy, trying to help him out a bit and maybe get him off from _'s nerves.

'Jeff, she just wants some time for herself.' He tries to pacify his smiling friend.

Jeff growls once again and turns towards his friend 'I'm not f*cking leaving if she doesn't let me explain EJ.'

'Look, you are probably making things worse by knocking the hell out of her door, so why don't you just leave her be for now?'

Jeff sighs and leans against the wall once again, folding his hands over his chest and glaring at the masked male 'Since when did you become a f*cking expert at girls?'

If EJ was still human, a very noticeable red would have spread across his face 'Since I saw your miserable attends to catch their attention.'

'What did you f*cking say?'

'You heard me.'

'I'll f*cking cut you E-' a crashing sound reached both their ears.

Looking down, Jeff had knocked over a glass of orange juice that was placed in a tray full of food from the breakfast, making the glass break and fill the place with orange juice and pieces of glass. Jeff curses heavily and bends down, trying to fix the mess he created; he had seen the tray the moment he came out of _'s door, but he was extra careful not to mess anything up, but EJ making him mad didn't help at all. From his point of view, EJ couldn't help but stare at the tray with his mind filling with curiosity; he had left that tray on the floor for _ three hours ago, since he didn't see her coming down for breakfast, neither answering her door to pick it up herself. _ was known to have quite the appetite in the mornings, so why hadn't she taken it in yet?

'Jeff.'

'What?'

'I left that food out here three hours ago.'

Jeff straightens himself up and throws a menacing look to the breakfast and then at _'s door 'Did she speak or made any other sound EJ?'

'Not that I recall.' Both males look at each other, reality dawning inside their minds pretty quickly.

Jeff grabs the tray, throwing it away, its contents smashing against the floor and filling the place, while EJ knocks hard on _'s door, without having a response.

'_ step away from the door.' He says and turns to Jeff 'Now.'

Jeff lets out a loud growl and his foot lands hard in the side of the lock, breaking it and throwing the door wide open. Both killers rush inside the room, scanning the place up immediately, failing to locate _ anywhere and to their utter horror, seeing that the window was wide open, allowing the cold weather turn the room into a fridge. But this is the least of their concerns right now, as realization hits them hard in the face.

_ was gone.

'F*cking hell!'

'We've got to find her now!' EJ storms out of the room and rushing down the stairs, his hand flying inside his pocket and drawing out his sharp scalpel.

Right behind him, Jeff curses once again and draws out his favorite knife, his eyes flashing with an insane red that illuminates his madness and enables it to be seen. The moment both of them make their way -without a word- towards the front door, Slenderman walks out of the living room, where all the other Pasta are gathered.

'And where do you think you are going my children?' his voice booms inside the now totally silent house. All eyes have fallen to the two friends, that honestly, don't pay attention at all to the intimidating man 'I specifically told you that no one is to-'

'Halloween has gone out Slender.' Jeff growls as he swings the door open.

'What?'

'She wasn't answering us and we broke into her room, only to find it empty and the window wide open.' EJ explains as he makes sure his mask is in place properly.

'W-what?' Toby says.

'She went out despite the rules? Oh boy.' Ben leaves his controller on the side.

'If she went out last night, shouldn't be back by now?'

'What are you saying Clockwork?' Masky turns his gaze to the girl that is now on her feet and on battle mode.

'That something is f*cking wrong if she isn't already home.' Jane stands at her feet.

'Hahahahaha I think the girls are right people.' LJ comments.

Everybody falls silent, as everyone looks at the master of the house, that even if he didn't have any facial features, his intimidating aura grows and grows with the passing seconds, as his tentacles begin to move threatenly on their own. The faint static starts to enter everybody's mind, making the three Proxies stand up and rush to his side, as the master finally looks up to all of them.

'Find her immediately. I do not care who sees you or who do you kill along in the process; make sure you come back with the girl or at least with clues about her whereabouts. Ben, you will stay here with Sally and notify us if Halloween comes home. As for the rest of you my children, off you go immediately.'

All creeps nod to the master's orders.

LJ and Slenderman teleport away immediately, while Ben grabs Sally and leads her up to his room to be safer there, with Smile following close behind them. Clockwork and Jane draw out their weapons, while Masky walks out of the front door along with Hoody, as Toby draws out one of his hatchets and rests it on his shoulder.

'A-ALRIGHT EVERY-BODEH! Le-t's g-go save k-kitty!'

Walking outside, there is true hell unleashed on earth.

The blizzard that is hitting the forest right at that moment is so severe and strong, that even by using their supernatural skills, all the killers find it difficult to navigate, since the snow is so thick, that their visions are diminished to five meters in front of them top, as well as, the only thing they can really hear, is the wind that courses through the forest, screaming loudly among the trees and drifts even more snow along with it. It is as if Nature herself knows that something bad has happened and can only express herself by that means. This though, only stalls the killers more.

'I've picked her scent, only that it's really faint!' Clockwork nearly screams to be heard among the deafening noise.

'I've tracked it as well.' EJ says.

'Alright, we will f*cking split up! Me and EJ will hit town, while you check the forest.' Jeff yells loudly.

'We'll take Clockwork along and you Jeff stick with EJ, so we all have a tracker in our teams.' Masky tries to be heard.

'Are you done talking?!' Jane screams.

'LET'S GO!' EJ gives the nod to go.

The two teams run with all their might out of the gardens, entering the forest at full speed. Racing against time, the only thing that is on their minds is to find the missing girl before is too late. No matter what comes up against them, no matter what or who they will kill, their only task right now is to find their comrade before anyone else does. Even the master of the house himself, has gone out to search for you. They can't afford loosing another one of their family. Soon, they all split up, one team turning and heading deeper inside the forest, while Jeff and EJ take the turn towards the town. Only the two of them would be able to be stealthy enough to hit town and not be seen, since their natures required stealth more than anything else. The two boys race inside the forest, pulling their bodies to their limits in order to find the girl that has stolen both their hearts before anyone else.

From his point of view, Jeff knows that it would be one hell of a f*cking thing to be able to locate you. Many hours have passed since you f*cking escaped and dared to oppose Slenderman by going out and many things might have happened along the way. You had the b lls and you escaped undetected and he already was cursing himself heavily for not checking up on you. What an ssh*le he was! If his brother has already find you, this means that you are already dead, something that makes the deranged killer curse heavily and send more and more insanity inside his veins, nurturing his bloodlust and madness. He will f*cking tear him to pieces if he dared lay a finger on your delicate body. He would make him wish he had killed him that very first night when Jeff turned to the monster he is now. Jeff could faintly sense your scent as he raced on the narrow path, but he knew; he knew his brother all too well. This path lead to the premises of the town, but his brother would most probably lure you out in the cemetery and kill you in front of your parents' grave. Because he was that kind of a bastard. He only wished that you would be still breathing when he found you. Because if he loses you, he has absolutely no f*cking clue what he is going to do.

On the other hand, EJ tries to contain his calm and collected composure and think things through clearly. Your scent was too faint for even him to follow, and the wind only made it more difficult, but he somehow managed to pull it through. He was thinking and blaming himself for not noticing that you were gone earlier. Why wasn't he alerted when you didn't open your door today? Why wasn't he alerted when he came last night to check on you and only found your door locked up tightly? Your smiling face flashed in front of his eyes and the place where your hands locked on his back as you hugged him in the past warmed up. He couldn't afford to lose you. You were far too important for the eyeless killer, more that he had acknowledged himself and only now did he feel the hole that you would leave behind if you were suddenly gone. Because what would he do without you? Who would smile and hug him if you were gone? He had grown depended on you and in the slight chance that you might be already dead, his few fractures of sanity slipped away and his whole being was consumed by the sheer madness. He just hoped that you weren't discovered. That the others hadn't found you. He wanted you to hope that he was coming for you.

As they reached town, Jeff threw at EJ that he was checking the cemetery first, since your parents graves where there and both of them split up, going into different directions.

Jeff didn't even look back or around him to make sure no human was walking around, making his presence threatened to be discovered. He just didn't give a sh!t about that. And even if he truly did, the streets were completely empty, as the blizzard kept the residents of the town locked up nicely inside their safe homes, not even daring to look outside their windows and concealing the presence of the insane killer within it. What a pathetic little lives humans had. Jeff felt kind of jealous of them deep inside his cold and dead heart, not because he missed his life as a human, but because in contrast to him, they knew where their loved ones were. As he made his way at full speed towards the cemetery, your face kept blocking his vision and pop out of nowhere, throwing the killer's fixed mind off balance. He couldn't bear the thought of losing you. Of never touching you again, of never making you angry, of never stealing another kiss from you. Yes, he was mad at you for the way you reacted, but right now, all he could think of was his desire to wrap his hands around you once more and keep you there; safe forever.

Soon, he reached the cemetery premises and entered it from the side, completely avoiding spending unnecessary time jumping over the iron gate, and ran at full speed towards your parents grave, running among the rest of the graves and the little paths they formed among themselves.

He knew where your parents grave was; it was surprisingly near the spot where Liu's tomb was, as he knew that if you were dead, that was the spot where his brother would have left you to be discovered. Because Liu knew that this would be the first place Jeff was going to look.

Throwing a hurried gaze upon the rest of the cemetery, he didn't fail to notice the mess your battle with Liu had left behind, with various tombs being completely destroyed and pieces of their rocks having landed everywhere. He could see that you put up quite the fight, which only made his dead heart sink even more inside his chest, realizing that your chances of survival were not so high.

Finally reaching the said tomb, his feet come to an abrupt stop right in front of it and his gaze is nailed on the cold stone.

He didn't know how to react at all…

There, on the tomb, were resting two heads, both belonging to males, who he assumed were the rest of your family's killers and any traces of your body where nowhere to be seen. So there might be a chance for you to be alive. For the first time in decades, Jeff found himself holding his breath in total anxiety, as he bended down to inspect the heads further, only to discover one of your knives stuck in the ground, holding a single piece of paper.

He slowly grabbed your knife, holding the paper with his other, and withdrew the sharp blade, taking the paper and noticing it had his name written on it.

But when he opened it, his stare grew cold.

The next thing that was heard was his loud scream that was filled with a maniacal frenzy, being heard even above the noise of the blizzard, as the killer went totally berserk.

He stood up, all the swears, all demons combined had heard, leaving his mouth, as he proceeded to destroy anything in his path. Whether it was a tomb, a flowerbed, a huge stone tomb, a statue, anything went down to pieces as the frenzied killer took his poisonous anger out on them. He crushed and broke anything that would be in his way, his eyes flashing with the deepest shade of red anyone had ever seen, portraying the fires of the deepest pit of hell that burned inside the killer right at that moment. His voice had grown completely alien, sounding dual, being heavier and louder, as if a demon was speaking up along with the killer as well.

'I'LL F*CKING KILL YOU B STARD! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR LAYING A HAND ON HER! YOU HEAR ME YOU F*CKTARD LIU?! I'M GONNA CHASE YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH AND F*CK YOU UP BIG TIME, MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER F*CKING BORN YOU MOTHERF*CKER!'

But, what was the thing that made the already insane killer lose the last fractions of his mind, being completely devoured by his lust for revenge while your fleeting image passed through his mind, making his pain even worse?

Only two words.

Two single words to throw him off and make him drown in his sorrow for you.

Two words written by Liu himself.

_I won._

##############

EJ was looking upon his best friend being completely devoured by the sheer madness and proceeding to take it all out on his surroundings, cursing and being far more violent than the eyeless man had ever seen him be in all the decades he has known him. If it was any other moment, he would have gone up to him and tried to calm him down and help him bring his sane-er side of himself to the surface, but now it wasn't that time. This time, he found himself unable to even move a single muscle to move ahead and console his friend, so he stayed away from him, just a few feet away from the iron gates of the cemetery, standing there like a ghost.

He had followed _'s scent and he was surprised to discover that it lead straight to the cemetery. What he wasn't happy about was that her scent was mixed up with three more scents that he fairly recognized them to belong to Dr. Smiley, Liu Woods and The Puppeteer. They had been following her right from before she even set foot on the towns premises. He had long ago realized that they had managed to find her, maybe abduct her, but he hoped they hadn't killed her.

Walking through the cemetery gates though, all hopes inside of him crushed, when he saw a certain thing.

EJ wasn't just standing at a random spot away from Jeff. He was standing right in front of a huge pool of dried blood. And it wasn't just anyone's blood.

He kneeled in front of the large stain on the ground, stretching his hand and gently touching the solid ground that reeked from the smell of your blood. It was a pretty large stain; the blood was far too much. It send EJ's mind into a complete numbness and left him cold and broken inside…

Your smiling face flashed in front of his eyes.

Your voice ringed into the killer's ears.

He touched the stain as if he wished it too deeply, he would reach out for you, bringing you back, safe inside his arms.

Before EJ realized it, the black substance that dripped down from his empty eyes endlessly, dripped down on the ground.

He looked at it surprised, but the black tears only continued.


	37. Chapter 34 Pig, pig, will you let me in?

**Chapter 34 'Pig, pig, will you let me in?'**

_Nine hundred and ninety four….nine hundred and ninety five…nine hundred and ninety six…. _

_Your head is killing you…it's really hard to focus on the counting and what the f*ck is wrong with the lamp on the ceiling? Did it always buzz so loudly? It literally drives you insane….insane…..insane?...Hahahahahahaha!...what? What the hell was that? Did someone just laugh in here? Where? Where is this f*cker? You'll tear him into little pieces!... It must have been a girl, her giggle was low and blissful like little bells…But there is no one in there except you…you?...who are you?...Oh yes….You are Halloween…no that's not right…..you're (y/n) …One thousand and ten….One thousand and eleven…One thousand and twelve…_

_Where were you again?...you are in a lab silly…..what?! WHO THE HELL CALLED YOU SILLY?!...WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!...ARE YOU WITH HIM?!...no…nonononononononononono…..God no!..…no, you were not allowed to raise your voice….he'll come again if he hears you…..who will come?...huh?...where are you again?...more importantly….who are you?...Halloween…..of course you are Halloween silly… one thousand and thirty two….one thousand and thirty three…. One thousand and thirty four…. Why are you counting?...hmmmm….you don't remember…the man said to count…..which man?...the one that laughs loudly…..oh….that one….he is a strange one…he is a terrible man…..you're scared of him, you're terrified of him, my God you are scared of him, terrified, petrified…...AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!... huh?...did someone scream?...she sounded so scared…..maybe you should help her…..who is she?...is she a friend?...huf huf huf…who is breathing so heavily?...is it you?...who are you?...oh yeah… one thousand and sixty seven….one thousand and sixty eight….one thousand and sixty nine….one thousand and seventy…._

_Drip drip drip….._

_What's that sound?... maybe a pipe leaking….one thousand and ninety three….there are no pipes in here…..huh?...why were you wondering about pipes?...blood…..blood?!...where is it?! WHERE IS THE BLOOD?! STOP HIDING IT FROM YOU! YOU WANT SOME BLOOD! JUST ONE SMALL SIP, JUST ONE SMALL-…..nonononononononononononono HELL NO!...you screamed again…..please don't let him hear you….you'll be a good girl… you'll behave….you won't scream nor fight….not like last time…. you've learnt your lesson…one hundred thousand and ten….one hundred thousand and eleven…..where are you Jeff?... hm?...who is Jeff?... you never knew anyone called Jeff…..or did you?...God it's so hard to remember!...remember?...remember what?...EJ silly!...who the hell is EJ?...who are those people?...who….who….are…..you?...god, the strings of the hospital bed hurt your back….you shouldn't be lying on the cold metal….hm?...what?...what did you just say?...you can't remember…._

_Cluck…clack….cluck…clank_

_Someone's coming!...oh no….nonononononononononono you behaved, why is he coming?! Why?! What does he want from your life?! Who the f*ck are you?! What the f*ck do you want?! You'll rip his throat out and drink his blood till he's dry to the bone! YOU'LL F*CKING MAKE HIM PAY FOR EVER HURTING YOU! FOR HURTING HALLOWEEN! OH, YOU JUST WAIT! JUST WAIT MOTHERF*CKER UNTIL JEFF AND EJ COME HERE AND TURN YOUR GUTS INTO CHRISTMAS DECORATIONS! AND THEN SLENDERMAN WILL HUNT YOU DOWN EVEN IN YOUR NEXT LIFE YOU F*CKING SSH-_

'And how is my favorite patient feeling today?' the mocking voice sounds from the dark entrance.

_Look away from him now!...don't look into his eyes!...behave…..agree….everything's gonna be alright….just don't say anything you'll regret….nod….yeah…that's right…nodding is always the right thing to do….now focus Halloween….you can do it…just stay strong until the guys are here….._

'Did you count as I told you to?' he sits on a chair beside you, pulling his surgical gloves on, a reddish glow appearing under his black bangs.

_Nod….that's right….you're doing great _...we can do this, just keep it up…._

'And what number did you get?'

_Keep calm….stay with me….he just wants the number…nothing more…just whisper it…it won't be hard right?...come on girl you can do it!..._

'One hundred thousand….and…..ninety five…'

_See? Wasn't that hard now, was it?_

'Well done Halloween!' he simply states 'Now, for today's lesson, we'll take a close look to your nice little stomach. What do you say?' he says, moving one of the scalpels over your belly.

'P…please…I…behaved…..just let me…..be for now…' you begged him in a whisper.

'Now now, don't be selfish. You want me to tighten your leash again?'

'No…no…-'

Your piercing screams of pain reverberated like gunshots to the empty hallways of the abandoned and run-down sanatorium. Even if they were coming deep down from the basements, were most of the labs were placed, they were pretty clearly heard all around, the noise bouncing off on the peeled out walls and on the debris that were scattered all over the huge hallways, with your dream-haunting screams to pollute the otherwise silent atmosphere. Placed deep inside the mountain, almost near the top of it and on the premises of the dark forest, it was what anyone would define as impenetrable fortress. So no matter how much you tried to be heard, desperately searching for a way out, for someone to overhear you and bring salvation upon your tortured soul, there was no living soul that would be able to help you. Well, no _living_ soul.

Still, the rest of Dr. Smiley's comrades were able to hear you loud and clear, as they were currently occupying one of the almost untouched rooms.

Nurse Ann was fast asleep on a worn out mattress near the only heater available inside the room, being tired for spending the night making sure no one had discovered the trail to the hospital. The Puppeteer was sitting in one of the only armchairs they had managed to discover, trying to sleep, while Bloody Painter was sitting on the large office desk, painting small smiling faces on the wood. Their leader, Liu, was gazing outside the window, to the blizzard that didn't seem to stop for nearly…what? Three weeks now?

'Well, f*ck it.' Puppeteer exclaimed annoyed, giving up on trying to sleep 'How can this b!tch be heard even up here?'

'She's in terrible pain Puppet. It's only natural.' Bloody Painter pacified his friend 'Plus, the Doctor is with her.'

'Again? Wasn't he with her a few hours ago?'

'Our dear Dr. Smiley' Liu's voice sounded clear and low, making the two other men look at his turned back 'Is trying to specify if she is a threat or not. It's not every day that you come across a Creepypasta with an actual _beating _heart.'

'So it's about that huh? I knew that chick wasn't normal. Did you see how she slipped through my strings?'

'What do you think Liu? Should we notify _him_?' Bloody Painter interrupted his friend.

Dead-like silence fell over the three men in the reference of _his _name. Puppeteer clenched his jaw firmly, while Liu let out an ever-so-light sigh, pulling his kitchen knife out of his pocket and playing mindlessly with it, twisting it along his fingers. Bloody Painter simply waited for a response, his dark gaze falling on Liu's back.

'I've already notified him. He said to make sure it's really beating. That's why Smiley is with her. Pain seems to make the heart agitate and beat. _He _told me to make sure and then he'll come to collect her.' The green eyed man said.

'But what if the others find us first? This time we taunted Slenderman enough.'

'My friend' Liu turns towards the Painter 'They cannot find this place. I personally made sure about this. But even if they do, then…let us say…justice will come quicker for them.' He says and turning, he rests his hand on the cold glass, gazing upon the snowed forest 'I'm waiting for the day I'll deliver my brother to the hands of death. And this time, the chance is near...' he says and smiles lightly to himslef in his brother's desperate pleads for mercy 'Pig, pig, will you let me in?'


	38. Chapter 35 When You're Gone

**Chapter 35 When You're Gone**

* * *

_Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock._

The Creepypasta household was oddly silent.

The vast corridors of the old, but still majestic, house were submerged in total silence, allowing the cold wind to be heard coming from the raging blizzard that continued for weeks now to pound mercilessly on the old and rusty windows of the house. Still, there was no one there to close the shutters or make sure that the windows where properly shut. Because the huge manor was completely empty. There were no happy or even irritated voices coming from anywhere inside the house, nor the heavy pounding of footsteps landing against the floor was heard. And that was because most of the household residents were not in the house. No, they were outside, fighting against the blizzard and scanning the whole forest inch by inch and trail by trail, trying desperately to find the only thing that had been missing for quite some time now. One of their companions. One of their family members. You.

Even the household master was out looking for you himself, his own patience and controlled emotions running thin with the passing weeks. It was preposterous! Why couldn't they find you? Why was no one able to even feel your presence anywhere near them? Where were you? Where have they taken you?

It had been nearly one month that you were kidnapped.

They had no clue on whether or not you were still alive, or where your whereabouts might be. It was as if earth had opened up and swallowed you alive, causing you to completely disappear within it. Still, they would not give up until they find you. Not before you are either safe, or they have collected your remains. Because you were family. And family is not left behind.

But the house wasn't completely empty.

Ben and Sally were in the kitchen, messing around with the various kitchen supplies and trying their best to cheer themselves up and make something to eat, chatting calmly among themselves, trying no to disturb Jeff.

Jeff on the other hand, was sitting in his usual armchair near the window, his never-blinking gaze pinned on the blizzard that raged outside, while he threw his knife up and down in the air, catching it mindlessly with his right hand, paying no attention to the subconscious habit of his, but nonetheless, never failing to catch the knife. His mind was wandering off to a certain smiling girl, her beautiful figure engraved within his insane mind.

From the moment they had found out that she was taken away, Jeff felt the same paroxysm that poisoned him the very first day that he was plunged into insanity and made him kill his own family, rise up once again inside of him. He did not care for anything. He obeyed no one. The only thing that was on his mind was to find her. To retrieve her and close her up somewhere where not even the sun would reach her, in fear that he would take her away from him again. One week, two weeks, three weeks, four weeks, he was constantly out, bringing himself to the very edge of his own body limits, pushing himself again and again to search for her. Her fleeting image almost danced in front of him, inside the thick snow, making him scream in total insanity and anger that he could not reach her. But still, there she was, just standing right in front of him and smiling brightly at him, her (h/l) (h/c) hair waving serenely around her face, her giggle ringing in his ears.

Slenderman had found the smiling killer curled up in a ball against a tree trunk and with a waterfall of tears streaming down his face, calling her name again and again and screaming loudly, his hands covered in his own blood and the tree behind him having suffered most of the angry blasts the killer had graced it with, using his very own fists. He had taken him back and ordered him not to go outside for the rest of the week, ordering him to rest and eat well to regain his power and self control. It was one of those rare moments that Slenderman acted like a real father to the deranged killer.

But pulling himself together was an order that Jeff couldn't obey this time around.

Not because he didn't want to, but because he couldn't. Not without her here.

'Jeff?'

The killer caught the knife once again, but this time didn't throw it again, but neither did he turn to see who addressed him.

Sally walked up to him hesitantly, a small smile gracing her beautiful little face, as she carried a bowl of soup to Jeff, while Ben watched closely behind her.

'You haven't eaten anything for four weeks, so we made you some of Ben's amazing soup.' The little girl cooed, smiling brightly, watching as the smiling killer still didn't turn towards her.

Then, just in the blink of the eye, Jeff was standing up, his face averted on every other surface but the little girl's face. He turned around, passing by Sally and messing her hair lightly, continuing to walk out of the living room. He couldn't look at Sally without being reminded of _her._

'We miss her too Jeff.' Ben spoke up.

Jeff suddenly stopped, his tall figure coming to a sudden stop at his friend's words, but instead of answering, after a brief moment of complete silence, he continued on his path, out of the living room and up the stairs, walking towards his room without a single word. He just didn't have the f*cking nerves to f*ck with anyone right now. He just wanted to be f*cking damn alone. Why can't they f*cking get it? Pieces of sh!t.

As he rose his hand to turn the doorknob of his room, his unblinking eyes fell of _'s door. Surprisingly, it was half opened, but as soon as expectation filled the killer's heart, waiting to see her coming out with a big smile gracing her face, the feeling soon faded and crushed into tiny pieces, as no sound came from within.

Cursing heavily under his breath, he walked up to the door, intending to close it and be done with it, when his stare fell on something under _'s bed, near the door.

For the first time after so many weeks, the killer felt something else than just pure rage and heartbreak fill his cold and empty heart. It was a peculiar feeling; one he hadn't felt in quite a while, even if it used to be a rather common one. Curiosity.

Opening the rest of the door, he was really careful not to allow his stare to stray anywhere else inside her room, in case he would be totally consumed by her lingering presence, her body aroma that was coming from every possible little thing that she touched inside her room, as well as the pure sunlight that was coming through the windows and illuminated her room gracefully. He just could not look at her room and realize her absence. Maybe if he didn't acknowledge it, she would come back one day.

Bending down, he snatched the two pieces of paper fast and coming out of her room, closed the door behind him heavily.

He exhaled.

He never even knew he was holding his breath in the first place.

Bringing the two pieces of paper close for examination, it was evident that someone had torn the paper violently, dividing it into two pieces.

From the logo in the back, it was evident that it was a picture. But whose picture?

Turning it curiously and connecting the pieces, Jeff found himself gazing upon a human girl.

She was really a beautiful girl, even if she was just a human. Her (s/c) skin contrasted harmoniously with her (h/l) (h/c) hair that framed her beautiful face, falling heavily around her, but only adding to her beauty. Her (e/c) orbs where focused on the camera lens and she was smiling with the most bright smile the smiling killer had ever seen, while holding a handful of surprise lilies. She was dressed in a white summer dress and behind her, a field of surprise lilies could be clearly seen.

It took Jeff a good five minutes to realize who he was looking at.

It was her.

If Jeff could frown, he would already have, but instead, the smiling killer pressed his lips hard together and clenched his jaw firmly. That simple little piece of f*cking paper was enough to bring back the strong current or remorse and heartbreak the killer felt. It was his fault. It was entirely his fault. He should have been the one in her shoes. He should have been the one to suffer.

His brother will pay.

His brother this time will f*cking die for good.

And she'll be back in his arms.

Whatever the cost.

* * *

_EJ was standing inside the complete darkness._

_There deafening lack of any sound or the complete lack of any given light or color would be unsettling for everybody else, but not for the eyeless killer. He was existing inside that complete darkness, having sat on the floor and hugging himself protectively, he had hidden his face in his hands, taking deep, ever-so-light breaths to calm himself down and try to think rationally. The darkness around him not only wasn't unsettling or even strange, but it was a real refuge that he killer found himself wandering inside these last few weeks, far too many times. There was something welcoming and settling inside this darkness, that provided the eyeless man with safety. He remembered this darkness; it was there, his personal and private shelter from the massive world around him since the moment he first remembered himself. It was the only place where he could relax and be himself. Still, he had many months to visit it. Why?_

_Oh, yes….._

_It was because of her._

_Since the very first day she arrived in his life, Jack had left behind him this dark refuge, only to find himself dreaming dreams like any other person. The darkness was no longer there; she had come in and took it away, breaking him free from the coldness and sorrow the darkness provided him with. So it was only natural to the rational mind of the killer to find himself back there since she was gone. It was a nice break from his frantic thoughts; it provided him with peace and quiet…_

_ '__Jack'_

_EJ's head perked up immediately, as if a strong electric current had gone through him the moment the voice was heard, reverberating inside the thick darkness. But it wasn't just any voice….it was her voice…_

_ '__Jack where are you?!' her voice was frantic; scared. It shook the level-headed killer and made him jump up immediately, his empty eyes sockets scanning the whole place up in search for her._

_ '___?! _ where are you?!'__ his voice boomed inside the silence of the darkness._

_Nothing._

_He stayed quiet, trying to hear any little whisper, pick up any little indication as to where she was. She was there though, he was sure about it! He just had to find her!_

_'___!'__ this time, he was yelling even more loudly._

_Instead of a response all he received was a bloodcurdling scream._

_'__JACK! JACK WHERE ARE YOU?! JACK!' the voice was coming from straight ahead of him._

_ '__I'M COMING _!'__ he screamed, the exact same time that his feet moved on their own, ejecting him with all the power his immortal body could provide him with forward, racing inside the darkness and against time to get to her immediately._

_Her voice was repeating over and over again inside his mind, her fear and desperate screams fueling the killer to run even faster and get to her before it was too late. His breath was coming out fast, but the blue mask only strained it, so with one swift move, he took it off, throwing it somewhere behind him._

_ '__Jack I'm scared! I'm so, so scared!' her voice ringed in his ears once again._

_'__I'M COMING _! HOLD ON, I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!'__his body was pushed to the limits; he knew she was right ahead._

_Suddenly, the darkness was no longer never-ending._

_Suddenly, little drops of light started appearing all around him, illuminating the place and the killer's steps, forming flowers made of pure white energy. The lilies of the valley bloomed all around him, gracefully shedding their light to the teenager's path, making him see where he was going for the very first time. The lilliputian flowers seemed to lead to her, and to the man's absolute happiness, the girl's figure started appearing in the distant horizon._

_Never again in his life, had EJ felt that sheer amount of pure happiness spreading inside of him._

_The figure of the girl was coming running towards him, only that she was slightly different; she was exactly like he remembered her, only that her whole existence was made from pure white energy. Tears where flowing from her beautiful eyes, her hair whipped backwards around her face, as she made her way towards him._

_ '___!__' EJ screamed her name._

_Only ten meters divided them. EJ forced his hand forward, trying to reach her one second earlier._

_Eight meters._

_Three._

_Two._

_With tears still streaming down her face, _ stretches her hands towards him, a light smile gracing her beautiful face. Her fingers slowly touch the cold cheeks of the killer, that are now filled with the same black goo that fell from his eyes. She barely touches him, yet shivers go down EJ's spine. He has almost got her._

_Before the fearful stare of the eyeless man, her figure freezes and suddenly disintegrates, turning into white dust, starting from the edges and proceeding all the way to her heart, with the dust dancing around the broken-hearted man, that had barely touched his dream._

EJ's empty eyes flash open.

For a moment or two, he had no idea where he was, but as his surroundings settled in, he found himself in his very own lab, leaning his head against the hospital bed. He had taken a really small break from cleaning the whole place up, and dared to sit down in a chair and lean his head against the comfortable surface, leading him in no time to fall asleep, before he even realized it. He had come back home for the first time in four weeks only this morning. After Masky and Hoody found him sleeping in the front porch of _'s previous home, completely exhausted from the lack of sleep in four weeks and the constant searching around the town, they insisted for him to come back and rest even for just today. After half an hour or so of them arguing, EJ finally backed out and returned home. Still, he found himself restless, so he set his mind on a simple thing: it was sure that when they would find _, she would be wounded and in need of immediate medical care, so he decided that instead of sleeping, he should prepare his lab.

Making the place completely spotless, he had decided to take a small break, before he cleared the fridge from his organ supplies and fill it with blood, but, he fell asleep faster than he thought. So now, growling annoyed, he made his way to the fridge and started preparing it.

He had tried to focus his attention solely on finding her. Keeping his thoughts and heart under control, he made his goal to find her no matter the cost, bottling up his own emotions, in case they blinded his ability to decide. So for the past four weeks, he had been searching the whole town, bit by bit and inch by inch to find you, not even thinking about stopping to catch his breath, eat or even sleep, in case that consumed precious time. He had to find you. And he genuinely tried. He pulled his tracker abilities to their limits, trying to pick your scent up, but with the passing days and the continuous blizzard, it was hard even for him. How he led himself in your doorstep, it was a question that lingered still in his mind. The only thing he knew, was that your scent was still coming off the walls of the abandoned house and it only served as a calming factor on him.

Reaching inside his fridge to get a few other jars, his gaze falls curiously on a jar that had a little note on it.

Tilting his head to the side, he takes both the jar and the note in his hand, raising himself up and opening the note almost immediately.

Inside, there were a few words written in a neat handwriting.

_I mostly took the kidneys from the hospital supplies, since I know they're your favorite. Thanks for taking care of me EJ. _  
__._

There was a moment of total silence.

The organ-filled jar smashed hard against the opposite wall, shuttering into million pieces, followed by a hellish scream.

Next in line where all the jars that had filled the counter beside the fridge, others by falling down and shattering on the floor, the others being ejected against any possible hard surface. The hospital bed was thrown against the stairs with a single move, the medical supplies and equipment thrown down and stumbled on, with a lot of screams, curses, tears and hellish growls resonating hard around the room, but all over the first floor of the house as well.

Something inside EJ had finally snapped.

All the bottled emotions not only had resurfaced, but overwhelmed the killer, throwing him into an insanity fit, that was so rare and so against his calm and collected character. He screamed, yelled, cursed, growled like a wild animal, but in the end, he broke down calling your name again and again.

He fell on his knees, black tears falling freely on his cheeks, pounding the floor hard with his fists, an act of pain and broken heartedness.

Where were you?

Why couldn't he find you?

You were in pain and waiting for him and he was unable to find you.

He was the one who failed you.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to thank you so much for reading my story so far, I really really apreciate it! Don't forget that reviews are always welcomed! ^_^**


	39. Chapter 36 Family Is Forever

**Chapter 36 Family Is Forever**

It had been a month. A whole month that the Creepypasta household had been on a constant high alert and everybody was out to find their lost member at all costs. One month that everyone pushed themselves to their limits, trying to find _ before it was too late. In the past, it was just within two weeks that the bodies of the ones slaughtered had been thrown right in front of their threshold, the soulless bodies of their own comrades serving in a try to make Slenderman furious, but that didn't work at all. The stoic leader was taking it all in, embracing the tragic ending and trying to help his children get over this as well. There was nothing they could do in the very end. But this time, the time that passed only meant that the girl was somehow and somewhere, still alive, waiting to be rescued, possibly suffering terribly. And this was what had really gotten on Slenderman nerves.

He was furious; everyone could tell.

The blizzard hadn't stopped even for a little bit and whoever stood in a proximity of twenty meters in Slenderman's radius, could feel the pure rage and anger coming from the master, as the static noise that he caused to humans, had started to take effect on the Creepypastas as well, only thirty times worse. If they were still humans, they would already be dead.

Even his own Proxies started avoiding him, trying to hold on to whatever was left of their sanity, only coming in contact with their master to receive orders and give more information. It was necessary to keep their orders to the letter, since a fit of rage from their master's side would not have a good outcome.

Masky and Hoody had stick together as always, whereas Toby had joined Clockwork and Jane to make sure the girls would be alright and not an easy target, in case any other of the hitmen were lurking around inside the forest. The two remaining Proxies spend their time searching around the forest, picking up any clues that might lead them to where the girl was held captive. So, soon enough, their feet led them to paths deep in the mountain, climbing the steep hills and helping each other in the process, through paths they had never found before.

Until they stumbled across some footprints on the freshly fallen snow.

'…Masky t-take a look a-at this…' Hoody turned towards his partner, leaning down on the snow and running a hand over the footprints, as the other male walked up to him, eyeing the marks and where they led.

'They're fresh.' He commented 'Probably male, passed from here around two to three hours. Whoever he was, he was going on the northwest side of the hill. And he might be close as well.'

'….We haven't c-checked this side y-et. Can anything be there? So high i-in the m-mountain?' Hoody wondered.

Masky shrugged 'I don't know. But it's better to be safe than sorry. Slender said to check any possible leads.'

Both males nodded silently to each other, Hoody standing on his feet and Masky passing by him, carefully leading the way through the steep path, making sure that there was no one to see them around. Hoody was ever-so-often checking that no one was possibly following them, or coming straight at them, as he followed his partner patiently and quietly, until they reached the edge of the small cliff. A small curse left Masky's lips, sounding muffled under his white mask, as both of them hid themselves behind two large pine trees, before carefully leaning in and peaking towards the large clearing in the middle of the small meadow.

To their total surprise, the place wasn't empty. There, resting right in the middle of the meadow was what appeared to be a rundown hospital. It could easily pass undetected to the naked and inexperienced eye, but the two Proxies were far better than that. It appeared to be an old sanatorium, nearly hidden due to the fact that it had been abandoned many years ago. The white paint had started to peel off the walls, white on the three stories of the building, many windows had been broken, allowing the cold air to rush inside. But there was only one window that attracted the attention of the two men. The one that was lit with a reddish glow from the inside, while back smoke came from one of the chimneys. Signs of inhabitants.

Looking upon the entrance of the hospital, which was placed on the left, facing the mountain top, they located what they were searching for; Bloody Painter and The Puppeteer were talking away silently, as they made their way inside the building, their distant figure disappearing inside of it, completely unaware of the fact that they were being watched.

The Proxies exchanged unseen looks. They had found them.

With Hoody nodding silently, Masky turned around and started walking away from their hiding spot, walking fast and with large strides towards one of the trees that were on the back. There, he stopped right in front of the tree trunk, taking out a small white spray that was barely larger than his open palm. Shaking it with all his might, he proceeded to draw the Operator symbol on the wooden surface, before he stuffed the spray once again inside his pocket and placed his hand on the white paint.

'We found them.' He simply announced to anyone in particular.

For some minutes there was nothing.

And then…

Static.

_~Creepypasta the possible whereabouts of killer Halloween have been discovered. Arrive immediately and prepare for interference and engaging in combat.~ _Slenderman's orders resonated deep inside each and every one of the Creepypasta Slenderman household, alerting all members and calling them out to action.

Hoody rushed at Masky's side and both of them begun racing through the forest as fast and silently as they could, trying to get right across from the entrance door, exactly as their master had advised them with a separate telepathic message. As they did, various Operator signs started flashing around them brightly on some of the trees and from within, the other Pasta begun to arrive.

First Clockwork with Ticci-Toby, then Jane the Killer, shortly followed by a loud pouf of air and Laughing Jack appearing from within. They were all in murder mode. Clockwork's only eye was flashing with a bright, venom green glow, as the female killer had already drawn her knives out of her boots. Toby's goggles were also glowing with an eerie orange glow, as he had his hatchets at hand, mouth guard pulled on, along with his hoodie. Jane's black eyes seemed emitting a faint totally black glow, while Laughing Jack was licking one of his claws provocatively, his eyes a tint of bright blue. Behind Masky, Hoody had already drawn out his bloody pipe, holding it hard on his hand as he raced behind the first Proxy, with all the other killers following right behind them.

As they were reaching the said point, they discerned from afar the slender and terrifying figure of the master of the house, standing tall inside the luxurious pine trees, completely blending in with his surroundings. Beside him, one on the right and one on the left, stood Jeff the Killer and Eyeless Jack, weapons already drawn out and awaiting impatiently for the orders, eyes nailed on the building right ahead of them.

With Masky finally drawing out his gun, the rest of the killers stopped around their master, eyes nailed on the building across from them.

'My orders are clear. Retrieve _ at all costs. Make sure to come back safe. Jeff and EJ are the first to go inside. The others will follow shortly after them. I will remain here to secure the positive outcome. May you emerge victorious my children.'

With that, Jeff and EJ were the first ones to move.

Walking side by side, the two killers and best friends made their way out of the forest premises, entering the hospital yard with their steps sounding loudly on the fresh snow, reverberating like gunshots in the complete silence and with eyes locked on the building, never failing to hold on the lock the crazed men had enforced on them. As if the weather was in perfect sync with them, the unstoppable blizzard had officially and suddenly stopped, leaving behind an eerie silence that was able to make shivers go down their spine, a mixture of anticipation and pure, absolute rage that coursed through their veins like a hot iron poison, energizing their inner madness to the limits. At last, they had found them. At last, Slenderman had unleashed the both of them. And may God have mercy on the f*ckers souls, because the two killers that were now reaching the front door, would not show mercy at any of them.

It was time blood hit the walls.

Jeff was practically living for this moment. His eyes were glowing a threatening, yet alluring red, as his smile was growing more and more, with the old cuts re-opening once again, giving him a hellish grin, able to throw anyone in the pits of insanity upon a single gaze. Blood was dripping down from his cuts, staining his neck and white hoodie, while draining the killer from what was left of his sane self, as he clutched onto his favorite kitchen knife even more. It was time to retrieve _. It was time to make all these f*ckers pay and especially his own brother. This time, Liu was not going to survive. This time, Jeff would personally make sure that he would send him to sleep once and for all.

From his point on, EJ was feeling the same rage and bloodlust as he felt the very first day he had turned to what he is now. His fingers were so tightly holding on to his sharp scalpel, that the fine blade could snap at any given moment. Still, low, animalistic growls the resonated with hell itself, were coming from behind his mask, as his mouth was wide open underneath the navy blue mask, shark teeth bared and ready to plunge themselves into the soft flesh of the douchb gs that dared to lay a single hand on you. He would personally make sure that everyone had payed for their sins. Just wait _, he'll be right there. You will be safe and sound once again, in no time.

The glass doors went flying, crashing and smashing hard against the cold floor, as EJ foot landed right between them, tearing them off from their hinges.

_~Hellooooooo!~_ EJ let out his hellish-sounding voice, echoing hard on the empty hallways, bouncing off on the debris that where fallen here and there in the long corridor _~Come out, come out wherever you are!~_

_~I'll use my knife, to end your life. Stay for a while, I'll make you smile!~ _Jeff started singing his killing song, dragging his knife across the brick wall, the blade and his deep voice echoing in the distance_~My face is hideous? Ha! Don't be ridiculous! You seem a little sleepy..Hey, why are you weeping?!~_

The two teenagers come to a sudden stop, the moment Bloody Painter, Puppeteer and Nurse Ann come out from one of the doors a few meters in front of them. The two males stand in defense mode immediately, as Nurse Ann draws out her chainsaw, turning it on and slashing the silence of the corridor. They were trying to intimidate the two friends, but all they got in response was loud laughs and mocking.

'You f*cking even think!, that this piece of utter sh!t will stop us? Don't make me laugh!' Jeff chuckled evilly, raising his hands in mocking surrender.

'Shut up you insolent mother*cker!' Puppeteer growled, leaning a little bit forward, protruding his hand and making five small strings appear.

'Leave now and none of you will get hurt.' Bloody Painter stepped in.

'Give us _ and maybe we'll spare your pathetic little lives ssholes.' EJ growled hellishly.

The black haired male leaned his face downwards, before looking back at the two killers, his dark stare steady, as well as the tone of his voice 'I'm sorry, but we can't fulfill your little 'request'. Now leave or else we'll have to take drastic measures.'

'Now, now, that was supposed to be my line you piece of sh!t. I'll count to three and if you haven't taken your sorry sses from our eyes, I'll paint the walls with your guts.' Jeff growls and smiles, a smile that reveals the whole magnitude of both his self-inflicted wound and the insanity that is burning him like lava.

'Are you f*cking serious? Three trained hitmen against two pathetic teenagers?' Puppeteer laughs.

'You should watch your tongue, or I'll take it from you mother*cker.' EJ takes a step in the front.

'You have no chance against us dudes.' Nurse Ann speaks for the first time.

'You don't f*cking say sl*t.' Jeff cocks his head to the side ~_People wish I was dead, but I love to see red!~ _he brings his finger on his nose, still cocking his head and smiling insanely, his never-blinking eyes more threatening than ever_~Now, not another peep. Lay down, you should…_

.

.

.

.

_GO TO SLEEP!~_

BAM!

A mixture of wood, glass and concrete debris immediately fill the air around the five killers, raising a cloud of dust, making the three hitmen unable to see for a single moment and completely concealing the presence of the two other ones. The sound of the impact reverberated like someone had in fact threw a bomb inside the building, shaking it harshly, making all the windows on the first floor shatter and fall on the ground. The three hitmen let out loud gasps, only to hear what seemed like Jeff's deranged laughter, bouncing off on the walls of the vast corridor, draining them from their remaining sanity and turning the switches off inside their minds.

But once the dust settled, they were in for a surprise.

All doors around them had been shuttered into smithereens, wooden pieces fallen everywhere, while one of the walls was completely demolished, with a goggled guy dusting himself off.

'D-didn't s-see the w-wall. Sorry, n-not sorry.' Toby's goggles flashed a dangerous orange.

'HAHAHAHAHAHA THE CAVALRY HAS ARRIVED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' LJ laughed maniacally.

'You're time is up mother*ckers!' Clockwork raised her knives, preparing for combat.

'You should really not go to sleep, you'll never wake up.' Jane chuckled, pointing at them with her knife.

A sound of something metallic being dragged on the floor was heard, along with two pairs of footsteps and upon throwing a glance over their shoulders, EJ and Jeff saw Masky and Hoody walking up to them from behind, the Proxies ominous aura, only adding to the madness.

'Jeff, EJ, we'll take care of them. Find _.' Was the only thing Masky laconically growled to the two killers.

'Fine.'

'Deal.'

'HAHAHAHAHAHA Everyone's ready!' LJ announced to the crowd, looking at the trio of the hitmen, that had now prepared for battle '…5…..4…..3….2….1…..POP GOES THE WEASEL!'

Hell was unleashed on earth.

The first ones to change where Clockwork and Jane, charging with loud screams and at full speed towards Nurse Ann. Puppeteer ejected five of his orange strings against the two girls, making them appear from his fingertips, but just in time, Toby cut through them using his hatchets and bending, enabled Hoody to jump over him and land a powerful strike with his pipe straight into Puppeteer's face. Bloody Painter threw a knife against the hooded male, finding him in his shoulder, with Hoody screaming and falling hard on the ground, but Painter failed to react fast, allowing LJ to land a strong kick on his chest, ejecting him towards the ceiling, breaking the concrete and passing on the floor above, with the monochrome clown following behind him, laughing maniacally and clawing his way up, he disappeared in the opening. Clockwork and Jane had already snatched Nurse Ann from the hair, with the redheaded female putting up quite the struggle, but leaving an opening in between.

'EJ, JEFF! NOW! RUN!' Clockwork screamed at the two friends, only to see them passing right in between the total chaos, running off to find _.

The loud running of the two men reverberated hard on the concrete floor, as they dashed their way towards the inner parts of the building – probably the dark basements- , with the clutter of battle raging hard behind them, a mixture of screams, growls and breaking. But the only thing that mattered now was to find _ before it was too late. Time was racing against them and every single millisecond that passed could draw the really faint line of whether they will find _ alive or not. They had confidence in their comrades that they could hold the others back, but there were two more people looming around inside the building.

And speaking of the devil, walking casually, Dr. Smiley appeared in the distant horizon.

His bloodshot eyes were consumed by a complete frenzy and his mask was down, revealing his mouth that had turned into a crazy smile, revealing his threatening fangs. The killers might have spotted him from afar, but their heightened sight allowed them to study them.

As they reached him, Jeff screamed loudly, preparing to slash that mother*cker with his knife, only that EJ was faster than him this time.

Stepping in front of his best friend, he was so quick, that Dr. Smiley barely had time to raise his hands and protect himself before EJ's kick found him straight in the head. Instead, the impact ejected the raven-haired doctor against the wall on his right, making the wall crack and break, catapulting him in the room behind it. EJ growled and grabbing the edges of the hole, turned for a single second towards his best buddy.

'GO AHEAD, I'LL CATCH UP WITH YOU ONCE I'M DONE!' he growled, before throwing himself inside the room, scalpel at hand.

Obeying his friend's orders, Jeff doesn't even hesitate for a single bit, instead he orders his feet to move faster and faster, bringing them to their breaking point and even far beyond that. By each step he took, he only felt the distance between him and _ decrease. He would find her and he would take her home. He was just one step away from her. It was one of those rare times since Jeff first got to know _ that he felt his heart one step away from beginning to beat. He just had to take her in his hands and then everything would be okay. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her no more. They all were there to protect her.

But as he ran he forgot one single thing. His brother.

If it was even possible, Jeff's eyes widened even more when he felt a familiar presence lurking right behind him.

The surprise that penetrated the killer had an immediate reaction with his whole body, that came to a sudden stop, with the killer panting heavily.

Then, a voice sounded from behind him.

'I knew you would come brother.'


	40. Chapter 37 Lay Me Down To Sleep

**Chapter 37 Lay Me Down To Sleep**

* * *

'I knew you would come, brother.'

Jeff didn't have time not even to react, when he heard Liu's voice. The next thing he felt, was his brother's leg connect with his sides. Pain shot up to the deranged killer, as his feet left the floor from the impact and he was catapulted against the wall on his right. The concrete wall failed to maintain the sheer and brute force with which the Creepypasta killer connected with it, breaking hard. Jeff fell on the opposite side on the room, dragging along with him bricks and wooden planks as his back finally connected with the opposite wall stopping the killer's unexpected ride.

Liu walked inside the room through the hole his brother had created, his eyes flashing with a dangerous poison green, as he peered through the thick dust, only to locate his brother's figure fallen on the wall under the window, coughing a little bit from the dust. His eyes tightened and fixated on the black-haired killer, never even blinking.

'It surely took you long enough to find us here. But it's better this way.'

In response, the low and threatening chuckle that resonated inside the room made Liu tighten his posture even more. Instead of laying down and taking the hits, Jeff was laughing; it started like a low, almost audible laugh, until the insane killer went into a fit of laughter, throwing his head back and wrapping his hands around his stomach, his deranged laughter resonating and echoing in the vast place, sounding even more insane than it already was.

Jeff leaned forward, his eyes completely turned a bright and dangerous red.

'What's wrong Liu? Scared of your own little brother? That's why you hid your f*cking looser self so much?' Jeff spat mockingly at him, as he picked himself up.

'Like hell I'd be scared of you. It was just that I wanted to break your favorite toy before coming after your sorry self Jeffery. And I must admit, it was a hell lot of fun!' Liu gently took out his knife, as he smirked evilly to his brother.

Jeff nailed his dangerous, unblinking red eyes to his brother, his nightmarish smile oozing blood once again 'I can't f*cking decide whether you're a complete f*cktard or a b llsy one. You f*cking thought that I would let you mess with _my_doll, you motherf*cker?'

Liu's smile grew even wider 'Oh, but I did. Too bad I didn't have the chance to play _too much _with her.' Bringing his knife to his lips, he proceeded to lick the blade provocatively, his eyes nailed on his brother.

The reaction was instant.

Before Liu even saw the movement, Jeff had disappeared from his sight. Liu's eyes opened wide, only for the next second, to locate Jeff standing right in front of him, eyes glowing with pure rage and hatred and knife at hand. His leg landed on the brunette's stomach hard, ejecting him in the wall opposite. Liu connected hard with the brick wall, but clenching his teeth, he managed to fall upright and just in time to avoid his brother's knife.

Jeff didn't find his target as he launched his knife against his brother. Instead, someone grabbed his hand tightly from the side, kneeing him hard on the elbow and shattering the bone inside his arm. The insane killer didn't even flinch at it as he tightened his right arm, landing it straight on his brother's face. Under his hard knuckles, he felt Liu's nose break and blood came gashing out of it as he took a few surprised steps back, but that didn't stop the killer; he continued to land his clenched fist hard on his brother's face, again and again and again and again, letting out a hellish growl of insanity-painted happiness, with the thought of _ suffering in his brother's arms and his taunting remarks about you, only fuelling the killer up more and more.

Liu suddenly avoided the eleventh punch, ducking at the right moment. The fist spread to where his face was a few moments ago but found nothing to hit, as Jeff let out an angry growl, but being unable to react, left an opening that Liu took advantage of, punching his brother straight on the stomach. Jeff folded in two, a surprised cough of blood leaving his lips, as Liu grabbed his head and kneed him straight on it, turning and pushing Jeff against the floor hard, with Liu throwing himself against him, only for Jeff to land a kick straight in his chest, using his hands as a footing. Liu stumbled back, but Jeff was already standing behind him; grabbing Liu's neck, Jeff pulls him and throws him hard against the other side of the room, letting out a loud scream of anger as he did so.

Liu landed on some chairs that had been left there, breaking them and falling among them, with one chair leg, piercing him on the shoulder and coming out of the other side. Instead of swearing though, the hitman only laughed hard, as he grabbed the wood and pulled it out of his shoulder, eyeing his brother as he was tauntingly coming towards him, with his broken arm slowly healing.

'I wonder; did you feel the same happiness when you killed our parents, as I felt torturing _? Or is it different?' Liu laughs at his brother's face.

It was the moment a wooden plank connected with his face hard, almost breaking upon impact with his cheek, as Jeff hit him with all he got. Liu fell to the side, blood streaming down his face, as the rough voice of his brother gave him the answer.

'No, it's different. I, f*cking enjoyed it to lunacy, as out mother's blood painted the f*cking walls when her chest turned into a mousse by my own hands, when you were just being a p*ssy, playing the bad-f*cked up-guy. Pathetic.'

The wooden plank connected with Liu's head again. Again and again and again and again and again and again, as Jeff screamed on the top of his lungs, laughing so maniacally, that any possible passer-by's would have immediately lost all their sanity. Liu struggled to get away from his brother, but the constant beating on his head didn't allow him much.

'WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE THE F*CK IS SHE YOU F*CKER?! WHAT HAVE YOU F*CKING DO TO HER?! TELL ME YOU MOTHERF*CKER!'

'AAARGH!' Jeff screams as a handful of dirt lands straight on his unblinking eyes.

The hot-bloodied killer takes a few steps back, the wooden and broken plank leaving his hand, as he tries to clean the dirt off, managing just in the last minute to do so, before an unseen punch coming from Liu landed on his face. His jaw clenches hard, as he uses his hands to block the hits, taking small steps back. Instead, he takes full advantage of his brother's slowing pace, grabbing his hand and kicking him on his foot pole. Liu screams loudly as he kneels down and takes a punch in the head from Jeff straight on.

'I should have killed you off when I had the f*cking chance to.'

'You should have Jeff.' Liu turns and kicks Jeff straight on the feet.

The unblinking killer loses his footing, landing with a deranged scream on the floor, with Liu climbing on top of him and bringing his knife above his head.

It was not a sight for innocent eyes.

Both the victorious screams and the pained ones fused together, reverberating hard on the silence of the hospital, making it more like a horror movie setting than anything else. It was Liu's chance to shine and take the long awaited revenge from his brother for tearing his life away from him and depriving him from his parents, and he took full advantage of the rare opportunity. Yeah, if he stopped now, all the wounds that Jeff was suffering would eventually heal up and he would survive it, but who said that Liu was going to let him survive?

Jeff on the other hand tried as hard as he could to stay both alive and find you, only that the later was of higher significance. He took the blows and cuts his brother gave him, fighting back like a true bull, trying to get free and get the chance to reciprocate with such an anger, that his brother's blasts would look like gentle strokes in comparison.

So waiting for the right opportunity to strike, he took it as soon as it got to him.

Liu took a further back movement to land the knife on his brother's heart harder. He left himself open up to attacks. And Jeff took the opportunity presented.

His knife landed straight on Liu's carotid, the sharp blade burying itself deep into his neck.

Liu's eyes opened wide with surprise and the killer froze, only for the bloodthirsty Jeff the Killer to arise.

With a hard push, he makes his brother fall on the ground, trying to get the knife off his neck and choking up blood. Jeff threw a crazy look to his brother, spitting out some blood and laughing so much that not even LJ would be able to pull, kicks his own brother on the stomach, sending him flying on the wall and leaving behind him a bent on the wall. The killer screams and laughs some more, his eyes completely foggy as his mind was finally devoured by the insanity that was coursing through his veins, as he grabs his brother again, throwing him on another wall and another and another and another. He kicks him in the back, elbows him on the neck, and proceeds to cut off his right hand with which he was holding his own knife. He pulls him up, over his head and screaming like a wild beast, he catapults him on the floor –head first- where Liu finally stands still.

Jeff stands there for a little bit. Breathing loudly and hardly, his face is covered in his own blood and his clothes are also bloody and slashed open. He looked like a wreck, but right now, this was not one of his worries. His hands where stained with blood all the way up to his elbow, as he watched his brother making weakling attempts to get himself away from him, and felt his own broken parts heal up.

But as he watched Liu, the one minute the brunette killer was there and the other he wasn't.

Jeff's world went blurry for a single moment, before he found himself pushed against the wall, his face squeezed hard against it and his right hand held tightly behind his back.

'Nice try Jeffery. But you have to work harder than just that.' Liu whispered tauntingly at his ear, kicking him on the foot pole and breaking the bone underneath.

Jeff screamed from the sudden pain and choked up blood that stained the wall, but turned and stepping on his good leg, tried to punch Liu once again. The green-eyed killer avoided them, managing to step on the right and on the left just in the right time, but Jeff grabbed him from the back of his neck in doing so.

_~Time to GO TO SLEEP LIU!~_ he growled at his brother's ear.

Liu on the other hand was already prepared for this.

Using his re-attached hand, he hits the raven-haired killer on the stomach and when he bends in two, straight on the face. Grabbing him hard from the slashed hoodie, he throws him on the floor –face first- plopping himself on him and passing his knee under Jeff's shoulder, he pulls his leg hard, breaking the arm and proceeding to do the same, before grabbing a fistful of Jeff's hair and proceeding to hit his face against the floor.

When Jeff stopped reacting, Liu smiled to himself, pulling his brother's bloody head and bringing his knife on Jeff's neck.

'Jeffery Woods, you've been found guilty for your crimes and thus, I convict you to DEATH!'


	41. Chapter 38 Pray The Lord My Soul To Keep

**Chapter 38 Pray The Lord My Soul To Keep**

* * *

EJ grabbed the edges of the demolished wall and threw himself inside the small medical room, while he heard his best friend continue down the hall.

The moment he was inside, he made sure that his hand was steady and tight around his sharp, favorite scalpel, as his eyeless stare fell on the raven-haired doctor that was now rising on his feet a few meters away from him, dusting his surgical robe off from the debris, his medical mask missing and with his eyes glowing red.

'I have to congratulate you and your partners for managing to find us. I never thought you would be able to locate us.' His mocking smile grows even wider.

'Look doctor, we can avoid the conflict if you just tell me where _ is.' EJ's calm tone was hiding a threatening one inside. His whole posture had grown rigid, as if he was a statue, while his stare never left Smiley.

'Oh, you mean the girl?' Smiley cocked his head to the side, studying the teenager 'The only Creepypasta with a beating heart. How…..extraordinary she is.'

EJ took a step forward. So Smiley knew _ had a beating heart. This only meant that they hadn't killed her on the spot, but kept her in order to study her. At that moment, EJ tried to decide which one was the worst. But if Smiley knew, he would have to make sure he didn't speak about it again. It would be a great risk in case _ was alive. FOCUS EJ, she IS alive. She's just waiting for him.

'I won't ask again doctor. Where. is. she?' EJ's voice was now a low, menacing growl as he took another step towards the doctor, who didn't even flinch.

Instead, he smiled even more, revealing his fangs 'I'm afraid this is between me and my patient.' He said, pulling his hand from behind his back, revealing a rather sharp butcher's knife.

EJ was prepared.

Dr. Smiley's eyes flashed as he slashed the space in front of him, trying to get the teenager, swinging his butcher's knife with all his might, but EJ managed to avoid it for mere millimeters, taking a few steps back and studying his opponent with his empty stare. Dr. Smiley was rather good at his attacks, aiming for the vital points of a Creepypasta, but EJ was trained far beyond the point of such simple attacks. So by taking one step each time, he managed to avoid the knife with exceptional ease. Leaning to the side with exceptional ease, the Doctor's protruding arm, spread beside him, leaving the Doctor open to attacks. EJ grabbed the arm steadily with his left and with the right one, proceeded to elbow the Doctor straight on the face. One, two, three, four, five, six, the Doctor's nose opened and he stumbled back, his free hand flying on his injured nose, that was now gashing out blood.

EJ grasped the opportunity to lunge forward, slashing the air with his scalpel, aiming for the doctor's head only that it wasn't there anymore. Surprise penetrated the eyeless killer, only to feel in the very next moment, a hand grabbing his extended hand and his feet disconnect from the floor, as the Doctor uses his shoulder as a lever, picking the auburn haired man from where he was standing and throwing him on the floor hard, only to proceed into stepping on the hand he was still holding, feeling the bone crack under his foot and EJ scream loudly and curse under his mask. He immediately rolls to the side, clutching his injured arm and escaping the butcher's knife before it decapitated him, the blade crashing where his head was a few moments ago.

Dr. Smiley doesn't give up though, and EJ feels a sharp pain once again, only to look at his leg and see the knife resting deep into his leg, a few inches above his knee and millimeters before cutting his leg off completely. The hellish growl that escapes EJ's lips was that of a monster's. He rolls away on his back, escaping the next strike, when something silver flashes beside him. His scalpel.

Another hellish growl and Dr. Smiley feels a sharp pain around both his ankles and before all the information sink in, he is already lying on the floor, cursing loudly and with his ankles cut wide open, as EJ cripples his way up, his injured leg healing slowly. The blue masked man yells loudly under his mask, as his foot lands hard against Smiley's stomach, catapulting him against the wall, where he fell hard on the floor.

'I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR B*LLSH!T SMILEY. WHERE. IS. SHE?!' the demon inside EJ screams, his voice and rage exactly the same as when he had first awoke as a Creepypasta and avenged his death.

In response, the insane doctor starts laughing. His hands are covering his stomach lightly, as he is literally rolling on the floor laughing, with EJ towering above him, debating on whether to kill him now or not.

'Impatience is not a virtue young man. You and Halloween both share this attribute. Only that she just begged me to end her life briefly.'

Smiley kicks EJ's feet hard and the teenager finds himself falling on the floor, scalpel leaving his hand and back connecting with the floor, just to feel his own scalpel being buried hard on the side of his neck in the next second, cutting the carotid and the frenzied laugh of the Doctor resonating inside the small room. Blood comes gushing out, with the killer pressing his hand against the wound to minimize the damage made, as he turns on his knees and crawls his way to the Doctor, only for the raven-haired man to kick him on the shoulder, stand up and grab his head on his elbow, pulling the teenager up but pushing the elbow back with all his might, choking the eyeless man and cutting his breath utterly.

EJ tries to keep his rational thinking as much as he can with all the oxygen leaving his lungs, before he bends his knees, pulling the doctor with him and hits him straight in the face with the back of his head. The Doctor releases his grip, EJ twists and kicks him straight in the face making him hit the wall behind him hard.

He pulls his fist back and catapults it with sheer madness against the Doctor, allowing the demon inside of him to scream at the edges of his insanity, as the Doctor manages to avoid some of his attacks by blocking them with his hands, while he takes others on, hard. Instead of letting out pained yells, the Doctor only laughs and laughs and laughs, fuelling EJ's rage more and more, throwing him off the edge of what was left of his humanity. The demon inside EJ growls, revealing his shark-like teeth, while EJ throws away his mask, revealing his deranged eyeless face, grabbing the Doctor's neck hard and baring his teeth, lunges to bite him hard.

But Doctor Smiley is faster.

The demon sees a silver flash, before pain shots up from his shoulder. Taking a few, wary steps back, he sees Smiley's smile become crooked, as he gazes upon his shoulder, only to see the butcher's knife buried deep inside his flesh, reaching a few inches away from his heart, leaving behind it a huge gash that starts from his shoulder. The Doctor laughs maniacally as he punches the teenager hard on the stomach, with EJ bending forward, coughing up a considerable amount of blood, only to land face-first on the floor, when Smiley elbows him in the back.

The Doctor picks the eyeless man up using his shoulders and with an animalistic yell and frenzy, he throws him against the wall opposite, were EJ lands so hard, that the wall breaks and the killer passes to the other room, landing on the debris the collision caused. More blood is coughed up by the eyeless man, as he sees the Doctor passing through the hole, holding his butcher's knife in one hand and the scalpel on the other one.

'Now, will you beg me as she did? She begged and screamed and cried and called out for her pathetic little friends as I tortured her for hours and hours. It only makes me wonder if all of you are like that…she did help me though to discover what a Creepypasta's organs looked like. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

EJ is barely able to get a grip of the Doctor's hand before it landed hard on his chest with the butcher's knife. Putting all his strength, he tries to keep it at place, as the Doctor pushes with all his frenzied self.

'Y-you…..f-F*CKER!'

Both weapons leave the Doctor's hands as his pained scream leaves his mouth hard, a mixture of curses and pained yells, as his hands fly to his eyes and he takes a few steps back, blood dripping down. Taking advantage of the situation, EJ wipes his fingers on his hoodie from the blood, the ones he poked inside the Doctor's eyes, piercing them hard and finally manages to stand up, taking his scalpel at hand, watching as the Doctor's screams started to fade, as his eyes begun to heal.

The eyeless man closely observes as the Doctor removes his hands from his eyes, blood still dripping down from the edges and takes the butcher's knife on his hands, never failing to stare at EJ closely.

Both men remain still as statues, eyeing their opponent, before they lunge against each other with a loud scream.

EJ slides to the opposite side of him, as Smiley does the same.

The eyeless killer remains calm; the seconds that pass from the moment he stops his sliding –scalpel at hand- and picks himself up, turning to gaze upon the Doctor, seem like a real eternity. As the teenager turns, it takes him only a split second, before he sees the head of the Doctor sliding on his neck and falls hard on the ground, with his body following shortly after.

EJ presses his lips hard together from the pain, as he passes to the other room, picking up his blue mask and placing it back where it belonged. Stepping a little bit on his injured leg, he discovers that it has somewhat healed, but a small crippling is still present. The huge slash on his shoulder has started to heal slowly. He walks to the door, wiping his scalpel from the blood, before he starts to rush his way down the hallway once again. One step away from _.


	42. Chapter 39 If I Die Before I Wake

**Chapter 39 If I Die Before I Wake**

* * *

'Jeffery Woods, you've been found guilty for your crimes and thus, I convict you to DEATH!'

A low chuckle reverberated in the total silence.

Liu's eyes opened with surprise, throwing a quick look around him to locate the source of the sound, only to discover that it was in fact his own brother that was laughing. The low, menacing laugh found its way out of Jeff's lungs cold and hard, able to drain every living person from its sanity and throw him into the nightmare realm. Liu pressed his lips together in annoyance, bringing the knife even closer to his brother's neck, so close, that it started wounding his flesh, with streams of blood coming down from it.

But instead of being scared for his own life, Jeff was laughing.

It started as a low, almost audible sound, like it was coming from beyond the grave, until the smiling killer was thrown into a fit of laughter, insanity coursing like hot iron through his veins, his head falling back and his insane red eyes unable to focus anywhere. It was an unsettling thing to watch. The loudness and insanity that it enclosed within, made Liu cringe and shivers went down his spine, but he nonetheless kept the knife at place.

_~Liu…Liu…Liu..~_ Jeff laughed _~I think it's time to Go To Sleep!~_

The back of Jeff's head landed straight into Liu's face.

The brown-haired man gasped and fell back, his hand flying on his injured face and completely unaware that his grip on his brother doesn't exist anymore and that his brother is standing up right at that moment. Instead of noticing fast, Liu felt a foot land against his stomach, ejecting him hard on the wall behind him, back connecting with it and blood coming out of his surprised lips. He tries to recollect himself fast by standing up, but he's not fast enough. Jeff twists and lands another powerful kick on his brother's chest, with Liu coughing up more blood as his ribs are being shattered.

Jeff draws back his clenched fist, letting out an insanity-painted victorious scream, catapulting it against his brother, that manages with a lot of effort to block it with his hand. Seeing that his attack was stopped, Jeff only laughs maniacally, grabbing Liu by the shoulders hard and twisting the both of them, smashes his against the opposite wall hard, proceeding to do the same on a window, and three other walls. The places where Liu's head connects under Jeff's pressure, form sizeable bends, while the window shutters into little pieces, with the glass injuring Liu further in the face and neck.

Jeff grabs Liu hard by the waist and swinging him over, he throws him hard on the floor behind his back. The tall male turns and pulls out his knife, his carved smile widening and dripping with blood, as his brother's eyes fall terrified on the cold and menacing blade.

'W-what are you doing Jeff?!' Liu tries to distance himself from his threatening brother. Memories of the first night this whole nightmare begun, flashing before his eyes.

_~What does it look like Liu?~_ Jeff smiles even more cocking his head to the side ~_You really are a f*cking dipsh!t for messing with my doll. To f*cking dare touch her so thoughtlessly. I'm gonna take your life for that.~ _he says and kneels above his terrified brother.

When the knife lands on Liu's stomach, the green-eyed male can only cough up blood, which drowns away his desperate screams for help. It was the nightmare all over again. Just like that fateful night so many years ago, where Jeff slipped inside Liu's bedroom and turned his whole life into a nightmare… The night he left him for dead. His own little brother, who dared to destroy his whole life. The next stab finds him on the shoulder… Liu is once again so terrorized, that he can't even move. He begs and begs his body to move, to avoid, to DO SOMETHING!, but terror is a powerful foe that freezes the mind. It was only when Jeff stabbed him straight in the neck, that his body decided to take action.

His clenched fist found Jeff between his unblinking eyes, making him bad away and enabling Liu to kick him straight in the chest, completely freeing himself from the death-grip.

He quickly stands up, struggling to pull himself together and races towards the door.

If he just manages to take a turn, he will easily escape.

But his brother will not let him go this time.

Jeff's knife cuts the air in two as it's ejected fast and hard from his master's hand and lands right into Liu's spine, cutting the nerves that enabled him to run. Liu lands on the floor hard, tears now falling freely from his eyes and clawing his way out, he tries to escape, only to feel someone grab him hard by the feet and pull him back inside the room.

Jeff's laugh echoes like a whip on the desperate male's ears, as he proceeds to cut the tendons that existed behind Liu's knees, completely cutting off any possible way of escape.

So the green-eyed man is left completely to the mercy of the deranged killer…

When Jeff finally stands up and backs away from Liu, breathing heavily, his white hoodie is so drenched in blood, that there was no way it was going to get cleaned. Still, the male doesn't even gives a damn about it, as a small chuckle is still audible in his lips, while he gazes upon what was left from his brother. He was still breathing; the rhythmical ups and downs Liu's chest made were concrete evidence that the killer was still alive.

Liu was in a far worst condition than the first time Jeff laid his hands on him. The old cuts were re-opened and far more serious than the last time, while the only thing that was recognizable from the browned haired killer, where his green eyes that where somehow blurry, focusing in nothing in particular and barely holding on to the last fragments of his own self.

Jeff had punished him enough. All the rage and sorrow he felt from the day _ was kidnapped came out in a powerful wave of pure hatred towards his own brother. He used to love him; yeah, he f*cking did and in fact he regretted ever hurting him in the first place, but from the moment he dared to lay a finger on _ and proceed to toy with her fragile little self, that was the final move that threw Liu in the depths of Jeff's hatred.

Smiling even more, he bends down, grabbing Liu's hair and brings his mouth near Liu's ear. The other male cringes and tries to speak, but only muffled sounds come out, making his brother smile even more.

_~You know Liu, at first, I wanted to f*cking kill you~_ he chuckles _~But as we fought, I decided to let you live. Live with your pathetic life, knowing that you owe me your life. Because I know, that this will f*ck you up more than death. So see you again my brother.~_

Laughing mockingly to the tears that rolled down Liu's face, Jeff stands up, stuffing his knife back into his pocket and proceeds to walk out on the corridor.

His unblinking eyes fall down the hallway, to the only door that leads to the basement. He starts walking, only to hear a low groan coming from behind him. Turning immediately, with his hand reaching for his knife, his unblinking gaze falls on EJ that cripples his way towards the door as well, his clothes all torn and bloodstained.

'You okay Jack?'

The blue masked male groans 'I've been better. You?'

'Dealt with the 'nuisances'.' He smirks.

EJ walks up to Jeff and the both of them soon reach the door, pushing it open, only to reveal another small set of stairs, that leads to a single door. The tension can be really cut with a knife as the two killers make their way towards the door, unlocking it with a key that hanged nearby.

The door flung open.

And the killers are greeted by the complete darkness.


	43. Chapter 40 Pray The Lord My Soul To Take

**Chapter 40 Pray The Lord My Soul To Take**

* * *

As the two killers opened the metal door that lead to the dark basement, they were greeted by the penetrating darkness. Nothing was illuminated inside the room, and the light that tried to break through from the outside seemed to be completely devoured from the vast abyss that lay in front of them. It looked so thick, that it gave you the impression that if you raised your hand and tried to touch it, you would be able to feel the silky touch of darkness brushing against your skin. Everything was silent; not a single sound could be heard coming from within the room, something that gave the already unnerving darkness a feeling of horror, even towards the two undead killers.

As EJ and Jeff stood in the threshold, they could really feel all the hair on the back of their necks being raised and chills went down their spines, that had absolutely nothing to do with the coldness that was emitted from the snow outside. No; this was far worse, far more complicated than the coldness that was coming from outside; it wasn't the coldness that comes from the snow, the rain, the weather. It was a different coldness. A coldness of death.

Jeff caught himself reaching for his knife, his unblinking eyes trying to penetrate the thick darkness and try to discern even the smallest detail as to what they were up against now. But EJ's hand rested on his shoulder reassuringly, as the eyeless male nodded to his friend that everything was alright and they were not into any kind of immediate danger. Jeff let out a small, annoyed growl but eventually let go of the knife, as EJ searched the walls around them to find any possible light switch.

EJ smirked to himself wearily under his navy-blue mask, when his fingers indeed found a small switch and turned it on.

There was a small flash of light and a neon light right above the two killers lit up, its lamp buzzing lightly, a sound that resemblanced a bee, shedding its light down on the killers. The light fell down on them, lighting a small circle around their feet, enabling them to see the majority of the surgical room, proving that the darkness was not, in fact, impenetrable, and allow them to take a good look at the room, despite the fact that the darkness in the back of the room was still present.

But with the retreat of darkness, sight was not the only sense that came back to the killers.

The moment the darkness was broken, the strong scent of blood, mixed with metal and rust reached their noses, making the unblinking killer cringe and the eyeless man try to cover his nose the best he could. The strong smell reeked from every possible corner, every fiber inside the room, being so strong that for a moment made the two killers stomachs turn in disgust. Even they had a hard time taking in this entire stench. But if they were careful enough, they would realize that inside the strong smell of blood and metal, rested a faint aroma of peaches.

Looking around, the whole room could pretty much fit a horror movie.

The mint painted walls and the white tiles on the floor were so much covered with a thick layer of blood -some fresh, some many days old- that if you didn't look closely, you would be unable to discern where the paint started and the blood ended. Even the ceiling had a considerable amount of blood on it, while the most disturbing fact was that some unidentified pieces were stuck on various places on the walls and ceiling, which both killers silently agreed not to investigate them any further.

Still, when their gaze wondered further, they discerned that all the medical counters that were resting against all walls on their right and one their left, where completely clean and spotless, with all the medical tools needed for a full-time operation displayed neatly and ready for immediate use. They were so many, that both killers gaze darkened when it fell on them, taking in the vast amount of them, which in fact were accompanied by jars filled with various organs. As EJ gazed upon them, it was obvious to him that these were _not _human organs.

On their left, there was a huge medical bed, with no mattress at all and all covered in blood, that appeared sticky even from that far, revealing that it rested there for some days now.

EJ and Jeff took a few steps forward inside the room, closely inspecting their surroundings and making sure that no foe would charge against them from the shadows. But they didn't fail to notice that large and solid silver rings were placed in various spots on the walls around them, all connected with silver chains, that were a little bit too large to not cause any suspicions and were hanging loosely from the walls, with all the chains leading to the farthest corner of the room, the one that wasn't lit at all. It was as if all chains connected there.

Jeff threw a suspicious look on EJ and the blue-masked male nodded, as both of them came to a stop, their stares piercing the darkness in front of them.

EJ took a deep breath and…

His voice sounded like a gunshot inside the complete darkness. Still, he got no response. The silence continued to be deafening around them.

Jeff clenched his jaw firmly '_ you there?' his gaze was fixed on the darkest corner of the room.

Again, there was absolutely no sound coming from anything other than the killers' breaths. But in the sound of Jeff's voice, something changed inside the room. One second everything was as it was, calm and a little bit chilling and in the next second, both killers felt a pair of eyes falling on them hard. Like an invisible concrete wall, it peered through the darkness and fell hard on the killers, making them tense up tremendously and starting to drain their remaining sanity rapidly. Whatever was looking at them, was definitely not normal. Both of them were now sure, that something was lurking inside the darkness.

Jeff drew out his knife with careful moves, his smile widening and with blood starting to ooze from its corners, as he fixed his unblinking eyes into the darkness 'Come out you f*cker.'

'Take it easy Jeff.' EJ said, gaze fixed on the darkness as well 'We don't know what it is.'

'Whatever it is, it won't f*cking keep us away from her. SHOW YOUR SELF MOTHERF*CKER!' his voice boomed inside the room.

Another few minutes passed in total silence.

And then something inside the darkness moved.

The movement wasn't really visible to the two killers, but the slow rattling and moving of the chains revealed that whatever the thing hidden in the shadows was, it was moving. The chains must have been connected with it, maybe a restrain to keep it from completely running loose and exterminating anything on its path. The killers were able to hear its steps, as it was moving up towards them, slowly, painfully slowly, while they pulled their weapons out. Jeff growled slowly while EJ pulled his scalpel, the small blade flashing on the faint light. Both of them stayed still, waiting for the creature to enter the lighter parts of the darkness. One by one, the switches inside their minds started to turn off, allowing the sheer madness to fuel them up, rushing inside their minds like a black mist and completely covering anything sane in its way.

The creature's steps grew closer and eventually stopped; both killers leaned forward, ready to attack upon first glance, waiting for the monster to take that last few steps that would place it inside their field of vision.

The monster took that one last step into the lighter parts of the darkness.

There was complete silence.

The scalpel and the knife fell on the floor, the metallic sound reverberating inside the complete silence.

Jeff's eyes widened even more.

EJ's mouth opened in surprise.

Both males remained in their positions, their brains unable to process all the sudden information that were given.

There, inside the almost complete darkness, stood _.

It was you; it was truly and utterly you. You stood there, right in the between of light and darkness, looking at the two teenagers that were left stupefied with a big smile on your face. You were wearing nothing more but some bandages tightly wrapped around your chest and hips, hiding away what should not be seen and you were smiling broadly at the two killers. The tsunami of happiness and relieve that hit both Jeff and EJ was so strong, that the killers felt themselves being completely consumed by it in the process. They had never, ever, felt happier in their entire lives than now that they were looking upon your petite figure, as you stood there in flesh and bones, safe and sound, and most importantly, alive.

But there was something wrong with you.

Five large rings, one around your neck and the others around your wrists and ankles, connected you with the large chains, tying you up like an animal. But the most frightening thing of all, the one that made happiness inside the men minds turn to horror, was your appearance.

You were smiling; yeah, as far as that went everything was okay. But the smile was not the sweet and kind one that you always seemed to flash at the two of them, making their dead hearts reach a point before beating once again, no, it was a frenzied one, that no one had ever seen you pull before, a smile that literally reached your ears, even if you hadn't cut your cheeks like Jeff did to form it. It was disturbing; it was a nightmarish smile, it sent shivers down the Creepypastas spines. It was a deranged smile. It was a hellish one.

But gazing upon you, the smile was the least of their concerns.

Your whole body seemed as if it was glowing by itself. Your once (s/c) skin had turned paper white, seemingly illuminated by the faint light and as if it was emitting its own, it gave off a sick glow, especially if you considered the fact that your once healthy body had turned completely skeletal. Your bones protruded from every possible corner, making you look the least malnourished, with your hands and legs ready to snap in the faintest wrong move, while your cheeks and eyes had sunken towards the inside, making you look a lot more like a skeleton, rather than yourself. Various wounds, old and new could be clearly seen all over your body, with clean cutting marks starting from your collarbone, all the way down to your lower belly, while your legs seemed as if they were consisted of a completely different skin than the rest of your body. From head to toes, you were covered in blood, in some spots fresh, in others dried out.

But what was the most disturbing of all on your appearance, was your eyes.

The two bright orange moons that decorated your eyes had completely vanished, and instead only the black abyss was visible. There were no irises on your eyes. Only darkness. The light that burned inside of you had gone out and that was something that was seen by the two boys immediately. You were different, yet the same.

You had nailed your gaze on the two of them, looking back and forth between EJ and Jeff, no sign of recognition lighting your gaze up, while you made no other movement whatsoever.

Jeff clenched his jaw tightly and pulling his guts up, broke the silence.

'Doll, are you okay?'

In the sound of his voice, you fixed your gaze on him, as if you were piercing through him and tilted your head to the side, without uttering a single word.

Jeff swallowed hard and prepared to ask you again, but everything happened simultaneously.

You were standing right in front of them and in the next second you had disappeared. Both surprised males weren't even given the time to process what on earth was going on, before you reappeared right in front of Jeff, a crazed smile altering your characteristics to the extreme, as you lunged towards him with complete insanity, hands flying in the front, trying to claw their way on the killer's neck, as a hellish dual-sounding growl sounded from deep within your chest, reverberating in the room, as the animalistic frenzy had completely taken over you, while you tried to rip Jeff's neck to pieces.

Unable to react, Jeff's eyes widened even more, while time seemed to stop for the deranged killer, as he saw your clawing hand coming towards him threatenly and he was unable to do anything about it. He just couldn't find his arms and legs to do something. But even if he could, how can he bring himself to hurt you?

The chains rattled hard and your hand stopped.

Puzzled, Jeff looks at you, only to see your face altered to that of complete and inextinguishable anger, as you literally threw yourself in the front, continuing to growl madly like a tiger on its cage, but with the chains depriving you from managing to reach the eternally smiling killer, then after a furrious fight, you throw your head back and begin to laugh maniacally, your laughter cold and insane.

Jeff turns his gaze to EJ 'What the f*ck is going on doc?'

EJ is snapped out of his trance, tearing away his eyeless gaze from you and turning towards his best friend.

'She….she doesn't seem to react.'

'Doesn't react? She seems feisty to me.' Jeff growls and takes a step back, just to be sure.

EJ would roll his eyes if he had any, so instead he walks up to both you and Jeff and waves his hand in front of your face, but far enough so that you won't reach him.

'_ it's me. EJ.'

No response. Only another round of growls.

'See? She doesn't recognize us.' EJ turns to Jeff, who clenches his fists hard.

'What the f*ck have they done to her?' Jeff growls and turns towards you, his hot-tempered nature getting the best of him 'What did Liu do to you _? Say it! WHAT THE F*CK DID HE DO TO YOU?!'

'Jeff, it's not good to yell at her right now!' EJ tries urgently to calm Jeff down, as you look at Jeff tilting your head to the side in curiosity.

'I'll do whatever the f*ck I want! Did Liu touch you _? Did that f*cker laid a hand on you? TELL ME!'

'Jeff, dude calm down!'

'SCREW YOU EJ!'

'YOU'LL F*CKING SCARE HER MORE. GET AWAY FROM HER!' EJ shoves Jeff away from you.

'I JUST WANT TO ASK HER WHAT THOSE F*CKERS DID TO HER!'

'IT DOESN'T MATTER SHE WILL NOT RESPOND!'

'I-I…..'

Both killers freeze in place. Slowly, very slowly, they both turn and look at you, only to see you staring into space, bending in such an angle, that it made you look completely unnatural, let alone sane, with your torso leaning backwards and your hands resting on your nonexistent cheeks, barely even noticing their presence in the space.

'W-what did you say _?' EJ almost whispers.

~_I….I…..I!~_

The two male Creepypastas exchange a gaze full of concern, but you interrupt them once again.

_~I…can hear you….ALIVE!~ _your voice sounds dual, as your previous alluring and lulling voice has completely disappeared, and instead a gruff and a hard female voice come out _~I can hear you alive!...alive…a-live…ALIVE!~_

You lean forward again, arching your back and with your head almost touching the floor, acting as if you were a cloth doll_~Two thousand thirty three…two thousand thirty four…..two thousand thirty five…..SIX! SEVEN! ALIVE!~_

The guys look closely at you, as you continue with your delirium.

_~Beneath your lovely….oh, so lovely…lovely, lovely, lovely, FACE! and cute….cu-te…..cuuuuute…..smile….SMILE….smile, ALL you are…..are…two thousand and thirty one…..one…..are, ALL YOU ARE…..is…i-s…PAIN! ALL YOU ARE IS PAIN! ALL YOU ARE BENEATH IS PAIN! THREE THOUSAND AND ELEVEN, THREE THOUSAND AND TWENTY! ALL YOU ARE BENEATH IS PAIN!'_

Your voice booms loudly inside the room, as you rattle the chains vigorously, as if they were whips.

_~I….uuuuuhhhhhhhhh…three thousand and fifty nine….nine…uhhhhhhhhh….I want to….I w-ant…..to….take you….I want to…..I want y-o-u…you….carefully…..breaaaaaak….care-fully….I want to break you carefully…break you carefully…..you carefully….carefully…..~ _you trail off and lump your head in the front, before you throw it up again in the next second, on a silent scream, while you wrap your hands around your neck, bloody tears running from you eyes, only to meet with the ones that had already trailed down your face days now.

_~SAVE ME!~ _you scream on the top of your lungs.

The guys watch you closely, as you throw your hands around yourself, trying to hold your own self into one piece and proceed to withdraw yourself once again in the shadows. All this fit of insanity with a mixture of pain that you just shown them made their hearts shatter into millions of little pieces, while guilt and pain over-flooded them again, since they knew that you were like that because they hadn't found you in time. How much pain you must have gone through, how many tortures they put you through?! At that time, both males had the strong urge to take you in their arms and just disappear with you somewhere where no one could ever find you.

But after these thoughts settled down, they silently decided that it was time to take you the hell outta there.

Jeff walks up to the walls, grabbing the chains that bound you down and with a powerful pull, tore the whole rings off the walls, one by one freeing you, while EJ made an attempt to get close to you and grab you. Being more careful than ever, he starts walking towards the darkest part of the room, where you had been hiding and when he hears the low growl, prepares himself for the inevitable.

In a flash, you have charged up against him, throwing your whole body weight on him, pinning him on the ground. You growl loudly and insanely, as you grab his neck with your boney hand, tightening your grip so much, that the male soon begins to choke. Flashes of the very first time you two met, pass through EJ's mind, as he manages to grab your other hand before you were able to slash his neck wide open. You put all your strength, trying to subdue his steely grip, but instead he keeps the grip unmovable. EJ is putting all his self control to the test as he tries both to restrain you and not break anything in the process. Your fragile wrist seems paper thin under his hand and the eyeless male knows that the slightest move might shatter your bone underneath.

But all things end well for him, as he reaches inside his pocket with his other hand, drawing out a needle, proceeding to inject you with the anesthetic it contained, on your thigh, the only place he could reach easily. You growl loudly, attacking him once again, trying to bite him on the neck and fighting fiercely, but as the drug runs in your veins, you feel yourself lightheaded and eventually, your eyes grow heavy and eventually close, with your limp body falling on top of EJ.

'Is she finally out?' Jeff walks up to the two of you, removing the rings from around your neck and the rest of your body.

'Let's be grateful I had an extra needle.' EJ says, as he cradles you like a little child against his chest.

'I'll carry her Jack.' Jeff states and picks you up from the eyeless male, bridal style.

'Even if I want to, I can't carry her in the condition my leg is.' EJ murmurs sadly, making sure that your head was resting well on Jeff's shoulder and secretly caressing your hair.

'Let's go home Jeff.'

'Yeah.'


	44. Chapter 41 Come Back To Me (EJ)

**Chapter 41 Come Back To Me (EJ)**

* * *

It was a moment of total joy when the rest of the Creepypasta looked down the hallway, only to see EJ and Jeff crippling their way out of that hellish place, with Jeff carrying you in his arms, your head resting carefully on his shoulder, as EJ made sure it rested well on it. It was like a moment from a movie. All of the fatigued Creepypasta had given a fierce battle with the three enemies that had attempted to block their way, with loses and wins from both sides of the story. It was a battle to be remembered by the Creeps, that were surely happy to be alive. So as the two killers had managed to escape them and the lifeless body of Nurse Ann was resting against the floor, her head, arms and legs amputated, their last hope was that EJ and Jeff had managed to find you and –hopefully- you were still alive.

So when they saw the three of you walking down the hallway towards them, a fierce and full of happiness victorious scream boomed inside the haunted and empty hallways of the sanatorium, as the Creepypasta cheered and broke into a loud applause that their mission was complete and their family member was safe and sound back at their hands.

But that happiness didn't last for too long.

Jane was the first one to really see you as you were carried down. Your body covered in blood and barely covered in what could never be called as clothes, your skeletal figure ashy white, your closed eyes and haunting dark aura. Then the dark stare of the female killer wandered on to the faces of the two killers escorting you. Jeff was not happy; no, the forever smiling killer did not even look close to being happy, as his eyes were once again cold and bloody red. He was angry. He was carrying you with such carefulness, as if you were going to break at any sudden movement, at any given time. On the other hand, even if Jane was unable to see his face, EJ looked bewildered and his movements were the least frantic. He was limping heavily from his foot and was desperately trying to keep up his pace with Jeff, trying all at the same time to make sure you were okay and comfortable as you were being carried.

Jane didn't even realize when the piercing scream of your name came out from her lips, before she threw herself forward, rushing to your side. The happy cheers and laughs were immediately cut and a cold, serious feeling spread among the Creepypasta like wildfire, burning away every sense of happiness and relaxation they previously had.

It only took them some few seconds for the seriousness of the situation to register inside of them. When those seconds passed, all of them rushed to help immediately, with the Proxies running in the front to notify the house master before he was able to see you in person and report everything that happened inside the sanatorium. When Slenderman's completely empty face looked upon you, the Master was the least infuriated. Static was immediately felt all over, affecting not even the life around them, with plants withering and small animals dying, but the Creepypasta themselves. Masky and Hoody had to in fact take some of their pills to cope with the static, only for the faceless master to realize it and try to control himself. With a round of orders, the abandoned sanatorium was shortly engulfed by strong and vivid flames that burned it to the ground and you were immediately taken home, via an Operator symbol gate.

Immediately, you were taken in EJ medical room.

Jeff burst through the door, kicking it open so hard, that it was almost taken out of its hinges, as he marched inside along with EJ and you, heading immediately towards the medical room. Ben and Sally rushed to their side immediately, trying to get a glimpse of you, but luckily for the small and adorable girl, Ben managed to look upon you before she did. Immediately, he grabbed Sally on his embrace, covering the little girl's eyes in order to protect her from your gruesome view, trying to ease her struggles against him by saying that you were alright and they just needed to take you to the medical room immediately.

As EJ opened the door to the room, Jeff rushed inside, placing you with exceptional care on the hospital bed, your fragile figure resting against the soft sheets and mattress. EJ closed the door and rushed towards the two of you, since Jeff was definitely not leaving the room and EJ was not in the mood to argue with him about it. The traces of the lash out EJ had some time ago were completely vanished, as all the equipment he destroyed, was shortly replaced and the room returned to its original state.

So as EJ got down to work, with Jeff helping him out with cleaning the blood off from you with a towel and helping around whenever he was needed, the whole household held its breath for the results. All the other Creeps were waiting around the house, mostly pretending to act normally, when everybody knew that this was far from the truth. Only Ben and Sally didn't left the closed door, since the little girl refused to even move an inch if you didn't come out for her. Ben messed her beautiful brown hair tenderly, with a brotherly love bubbling up inside his chest and remained by her side without the slightest complain.

As the hours passed, everyone seemed to grow less and less patient and focused to what they were doing. Slenderman was desperately trying to put them in order, mastering a complete control over his own feelings of worry, and his actions seemed to work for the most part. The sun soon started to withdraw himself on the distant horizon, as the blizzard was once again picking up from where it left this morning, with the wind pounding strongly on the steady windows of the mansion, making the shutters bang hard against each other, their sound reverberating inside the silent house, as everybody was finally holding their breaths for any news.

As Sally and Ben were still sitting right across from the medical room door, with Sally sleeping peacefully on Ben's shoulder, the elf was the first one to see the door open. The bright light poured into the now dark hallway, as the door opened and the smiling killer emerged from behind it, wiping his hands on a small towel, having pulled his sleeves up. His never-blinking stare fell on the small elf almost immediately and he let out a small, tired sigh.

'Ben, go get Slendy here.' He said, before he disappeared once again behind the door.

A few moments later the Master of the household was crossing the door of the room, making sure to close the door behind him so no other Pasta would attempt to peek inside, as he descended the stairs and walked up to the two teenage boys. They were both standing beside the hospital bed, one on the right and one on the left, with you sleeping peacefully on it, your body cleaned and covered with warm clothes. Various tubes were connected with your hands and neck, connected with many blood bags, as they provided you with your required nutrition. Your eyelids still remained closed, but they flickered every once in a while, signaling that you were close into awakening soon.

'So, my children, how is our retrieved family member?' the tall man asked.

EJ and Jeff exchanged a look, before Jeff turned towards Slender.

'She's fine for now. She's heavily sedated, but about to wake up 'nytime soon.'

'I see. And what about her condition?'

Jeff's eyes darkened as EJ spoke instead.

'If we had arrived one day later, she wouldn't be here to fix up in the first place. Her whole body was completely empty from blood and her hunger had started to eat her stomach away. I'm using all the blood bags I've got, but she has consumed more than fifteen in the past five hours, so I'm going to need more Slender.'

'I will send the Proxies out to retrieve a considerable amount for you by the break of dawn today. Do continue my child.'

EJ hesitated for a moment 'W-well, um, her whole appearance is related with her hunger. Her body has begun to die rapidly, bringing her to the brick of death, so as I connected her with the blood, her body is starting to restore itself slowly but steadily. So there is no need to worry about that for now. What I am worried for though is the extend of her wounds. If you watch closely here and here' EJ pointed at a small line high on your thighs, were the upper skin was matching your body, while the lower skin seemed different 'You will see these lines. Now these are clear cut marks. My guesses are that they cut off her legs, since the skin is different, to deprive her from running away or for a form of punishment for any wrong-doing. Still, they were reattaching them all the time, so that she wouldn't be disabled forever.'

'Those f*ckers.' Jeff cursed under his breath, folding his arms on his sturdy chest.

EJ sighs as he continues 'Now, her arms have also the same cutting marks, as well as various wounds from where her restrains must have come in contact with her skin, as well as other minor wounds. So I am 90% sure that they cut them off as well, but, this time, they proceeded to skin her arms, removing the skin completely before they detached the arm. She also has a mark starting from her lower neck, all the way down under her belly button. As I made a small incision, Dr. Smiley must have opened her up more than once and taken off her organs one by one, allowing them to re-grow in the process. The same was done with her eyes, tongue and teeth. Only the heart was left untouched.'

'So it appears that she was being experimented on.' Slenderman stated.

'It's obvious Slender. Those f*ckers must have been so happy they got her that tried any f*cking thing that came into their sh!theads. Jack forgot to say that we found traces of muriatic acid in her veins. You hear me? Muriatic f*cking acid. That 'xplains why she lost it and doesn't damn recognize us.' Jeff placed his hand on your forehead. You flinched, but continued sleeping.

'It appears they used acid to punish her. She was in heavy pain when we found her, so I injected her with a light anesthetic. She should be waking up any time soon.'

The moment EJ said that, a soft sigh left your lips. All three men turned towards you, stares falling on your petite figure, as you slowly but steadily, begin to stir from the unconsciousness of sleep. Your breathing becomes more swallow and fast, as your legs and hands begin to twitch a little bit, trying to pull you out from the warm numbness that had graced you. Your beautiful lips part a little bit, allowing your lungs to inhale a deep breath of clean air, one that wasn't polluted by the strong stench of blood. Your eyelids flicker and slowly, your eyes open, only to gaze upwards remaining completely still.

The three men gaze upon you.

You were awake; that was pretty much obvious. Your eyes were still lacking their bright orange orbs, something that saddened both EJ and Jeff, who were hoping deep within, for you to have turned completely to your usual self once you were back in the house and properly taken care of, greeting them with one of your bright smiles as soon as you were up. But this was sadly, not the case. Your eyes remained pinned to the ceiling, without even blinking, as you made no move whatsoever to react to your surroundings. In fact, it was possible that you didn't recognize them as well.

Jeff waved his hand in front of your eyes 'Hey doll. You awake?'

You didn't even flinch.

'She doesn't seem to react at all…' EJ murmured and then leaned towards you, his eyeless face looking down upon you '_ can you hear me?'

No answer.

'Well, I guess she is rebooting?' Jeff coughed bitterly.

EJ helped you up in a sitting position, with you completely staying unresponsive in his touch and actions, as he helped you sit up facing towards him, your hands falling loosely beside you, as your legs hovered above the floor. Acting like this, you reminded nothing else but a playing doll, like the ones Sally has for playing with her dollhouse. As both EJ and Jeff came towards you, looking upon your face that betrayed no sign of emotion, they both started to get discouraged. Still, it was too early to give up now.

'I'm guessing she needs more time than expected Slender.' EJ said to the tall man as he placed a stray lock of your hair behind your ear.

'She is allowed all the time that is required. It is a happy outcome that she is once again with us and alive; I trust both of you children to take care of her properly. If need be though, I must be informed of her health and I will intervene if it is needed.'

'Okay Slendy.' Jeff laughed as he leaned towards you.

'Jeff I have stated not to be ca-'

'Oi, doll. Feeling any better yet?' Jeff grinned at you.

'Jeff, she isn't even able to hear you.' EJ scolded his friend lightly.

'B*llsh!t. _ is still in there.' Cupping your chin lightly, he turns your face so that you are looking at him straight in the eye 'Hey doll. Wake up so we can have some fun.' He grins.

'Jeff don-'

'Liu isn't here anymore. Come out, come out wherever you are.' He grins.

A few moments pass, with you remaining completely still and apathetic like a living statue. The fact that you are not blinking at all, as well as that your eyes have no iris, is a matter that is somewhat unnerving to both EJ and Jeff. But as the smiling killer is about to give up his tries to bring you back, your eyes suddenly blink and your face leans is towards Jeff. All three men are taken aback at first, but Jeff is quick to regain his composure.

Instead, he observes you as you lean in and the sound of inhaling comes from your nose.

Then your lips part.

'Come on, say it.' Jeff smiles even more.

But instead of speaking, you let out a bloodcurdling scream.

It was a piercing scream; one no man had ever heard before. It was so loud, so desperate, so full of fear, that it bounced on the walls, hitting every possible corner and surface of the room like a powerful sound wave, making all the glass in the cabinets crack and eventually shattered, with large pieces falling on the ground. Your cry was a haunting one; not even a ghost or a banshee would ever be able to pull up such a scream. It came from deep within your heart, tearing your lungs to shreds as it came out, causing the two killers to try and cover up their ears.

Instead, you went demented.

Without even stopping for a breath, you covered up your ears with your hands, pulling your knees to your chin and rocking yourself back and forth, without stopping for a moment to scream. Jeff grabbed your hand but you tried to free it, pulling and trying to scratch Jeff's face with your other hand. EJ tried to intervene, only to be kicked by your boney leg straight in the stomach, making him retreat a few steps back, before he charged in again. You were completely deranged though, fighting fiercely against the two of them, trying to defend yourself from them, pulling the tubes that fed you with blood and knocking several things down. Jeff screamed on top of his lungs for you to shut the hell up, EJ tried to pacify you, but it wasn't until a needle pierced your neck and the anesthetic entered your system, that you finally calmed down.

Slowly, your body seized to fight the two men and eventually, your eyelids flickered and closed, as you quickly drifted into a deep sleep.

'Good thinking Jack.' Jeff breathed out, placing you carefully back in the bed.

'Let's keep her sedated for now.' EJ murmured.

'So ch'Children, who is going to guard her for the night?'

'I'll stay up with her.' EJ simply states.

Jeff's unblinking eyes fall on his best friend's figure, a tint of disbelief staining his black eyes.

'You sure, you don't wanna rest Jack? Your leg is still a mess.' The unblinking killer seems concerned.

'No, I can handle it. Besides, she may need medical treatment at some point.' EJ simply says, shrugging his shoulders.

'Then it is settled. Goodnight my child.' Slenderman says, as he walks towards the door, motioning to Jeff to follow him. The smiling killer seems hesitant at first, averting his gaze and pinning it on his best friend for a few moments, but as he gets no response, he eventually sighs and follows Slenderman to the hallway, closing the door lightly behind him.

The moment the door is closed, the eyeless man rushes to your side. Grabbing the tubes that had fallen off from your fierce fight, he gently re-attaches them with your hands, watching the blood that was contained on them to decrease rapidly. You were so starved, that no matter how many blood bags he had as extras, nothing would satisfy your insatiable thirst. Still, with all the new blood coursing through your veins, your body had slowly but steadily begun to return to normal. Not that he cared how you looked. For him, you were always breathtakingly beautiful and nothing was going to change that fact.

Walking towards your sleeping form, he makes sure that the covers were pulled over your body and that you were not cold in any way. Still, he couldn't keep himself from gazing upon your beautiful face, as you were sleeping peacefully, your eyes flickering every once in a while. Carefully, he placed one of his hands on your cheek, caressing it tenderly.

He couldn't believe that he had found you. He couldn't believe that you were actually there, gently resting against the soft mattress, sleeping peacefully and trying to recover as well as you could. He couldn't believe it that he was able to caress your soft and velvet-like skin, to gaze upon your breathtaking figure and above all, feel the heart that beat softly inside your chest, her low hum audible only to him; the only one that knew that it was there.  
The moment he burst into the room and found you, he didn't give a single care on how much you were broken, how much you were lost, how much your brain had completely shut down its activities. All of these were trivial. The only thing that mattered was that you were alive. As long as you were still breathing, as long as you could open your eyes, there would be no burden that EJ would be unable to overcome for you. He would mend you up, stitch you back up and help you find yourself once again. And when you did wake up, he would be right there waiting for you; waiting to take you inside his protective arms once again and never let you get away from his grasp. He would protect you with anything he had, as long as you would be able to grace the eyeless man with your bright smile, your alluring voice and your soft lips.

His hand rests above yours, as he sighs wearily and takes of his mask with his other hand, tossing it somewhere in the back. His leg was killing him, but he would be alright. Besides, it is a rare moment that the two of you are alone.

Suddenly, your hand grabs his own tightly, as your head turns to the side and the killer's eyeless stare falls on you, while he forgets to breathe, as he waits for a sign; anything, that would reveal to him that you were still there.

Your beautiful lips part and a long sigh come from within.

'….Ej…' you whisper.

It was his turn to tighten his grip on your hand.

'…EJ…where a-are you…..I-I'm scared E-EJ….' Your voice trails off and your lips close once again.

In response, the eyeless male makes sure there is enough space, before gently lying beside you on the big hospital bed, resting his head against the soft pillow, while he wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you against him softly, his arms wrapping around you protectively, burying his face inside your hair, taking in the heavenly fragrance of peaches, before he places small kisses on your head and neck.

'I'm here _. And I'll never let you go again.'


	45. Chapter 41 Come Back To Me (Jeff)

**Chapter 41 Come Back To Me (Jeff)**

* * *

It was a moment of total joy when the rest of the Creepypasta looked down the hallway, only to see EJ and Jeff crippling their way out of that hellish place, with Jeff carrying you in his arms, your head resting carefully on his shoulder, as EJ made sure it rested well on it. It was like a moment from a movie. All of the fatigued Creepypasta had given a fierce battle with the three enemies that had attempted to block their way, with loses and wins from both sides of the story. It was a battle to be remembered by the Creeps, that were surely happy to be alive. So as the two killers had managed to escape them and the lifeless body of Nurse Ann was resting against the floor, her head, arms and legs amputated, their last hope was that EJ and Jeff had managed to find you and –hopefully- you were still alive.

So when they saw the three of you walking down the hallway towards them, a fierce and full of happiness victorious scream boomed inside the haunted and empty hallways of the sanatorium, as the Creepypasta cheered and broke into a loud applause that their mission was complete and their family member was safe and sound back at their hands.

But that happiness didn't last for too long.

Jane was the first one to really see you as you were carried down. Your body covered in blood and barely covered in what could never be called as clothes, your skeletal figure ashy white, your closed eyes and haunting dark aura. Then the dark stare of the female killer wandered on to the faces of the two killers escorting you. Jeff was not happy; no, the forever smiling killer did not even look close to being happy, as his eyes were once again cold and bloody red. He was angry. He was carrying you with such carefulness, as if you were going to break at any sudden movement, at any given time. On the other hand, even if Jane was unable to see his face, EJ looked bewildered and his movements were the least frantic. He was limping heavily from his foot and was desperately trying to keep up his pace with Jeff, trying all at the same time to make sure you were okay and comfortable as you were being carried.

Jane didn't even realize when the piercing scream of your name came out from her lips, before she threw herself forward, rushing to your side. The happy cheers and laughs were immediately cut and a cold, serious feeling spread among the Creepypasta like wildfire, burning away every sense of happiness and relaxation they previously had.

It only took them some few seconds for the seriousness of the situation to register inside of them. When those seconds passed, all of them rushed to help immediately, with the Proxies running in the front to notify the house master before he was able to see you in person and report everything that happened inside the sanatorium. When Slenderman's completely empty face looked upon you, the Master was the least infuriated. Static was immediately felt all over, affecting not even the life around them, with plants withering and small animals dying, but the Creepypasta themselves. Masky and Hoody had to in fact take some of their pills to cope with the static, only for the faceless master to realize it and try to control himself. With a round of orders, the abandoned sanatorium was shortly engulfed by strong and vivid flames that burned it to the ground and you were immediately taken home, via an Operator symbol gate.

Immediately, you were taken in EJ medical room.

Jeff burst through the door, kicking it open so hard, that it was almost taken out of its hinges, as he marched inside along with EJ and you, heading immediately towards the medical room. Ben and Sally rushed to their side immediately, trying to get a glimpse of you, but luckily for the small and adorable girl, Ben managed to look upon you before she did. Immediately, he grabbed Sally on his embrace, covering the little girl's eyes in order to protect her from your gruesome view, trying to ease her struggles against him by saying that you were alright and they just needed to take you to the medical room immediately.

As EJ opened the door to the room, Jeff rushed inside, placing you with exceptional care on the hospital bed, your fragile figure resting against the soft sheets and mattress. EJ closed the door and rushed towards the two of you, since Jeff was definitely not leaving the room and EJ was not in the mood to argue with him about it. The traces of the lash out EJ had some time ago were completely vanished, as all the equipment he destroyed, was shortly replaced and the room returned to its original state.

So as EJ got down to work, with Jeff helping him out with cleaning the blood off from you with a towel and helping around whenever he was needed, the whole household held its breath for the results. All the other Creeps were waiting around the house, mostly pretending to act normally, when everybody knew that this was far from the truth. Only Ben and Sally didn't left the closed door, since the little girl refused to even move an inch if you didn't come out for her. Ben messed her beautiful brown hair tenderly, with a brotherly love bubbling up inside his chest and remained by her side without the slightest complain.

As the hours passed, everyone seemed to grow less and less patient and focused to what they were doing. Slenderman was desperately trying to put them in order, mastering a complete control over his own feelings of worry, and his actions seemed to work for the most part. The sun soon started to withdraw himself on the distant horizon, as the blizzard was once again picking up from where it left this morning, with the wind pounding strongly on the steady windows of the mansion, making the shutters bang hard against each other, their sound reverberating inside the silent house, as everybody was finally holding their breaths for any news.

As Sally and Ben were still sitting right across from the medical room door, with Sally sleeping peacefully on Ben's shoulder, the elf was the first one to see the door open. The bright light poured into the now dark hallway, as the door opened and the smiling killer emerged from behind it, wiping his hands on a small towel, having pulled his sleeves up. His never-blinking stare fell on the small elf almost immediately and he let out a small, tired sigh.

'Ben, go get Slendy here.' He said, before he disappeared once again behind the door.

A few moments later the Master of the household was crossing the door of the room, making sure to close the door behind him so no other Pasta would attempt to peek inside, as he descended the stairs and walked up to the two teenage boys. They were both standing beside the hospital bed, one on the right and one on the left, with you sleeping peacefully on it, your body cleaned and covered with warm clothes. Various tubes were connected with your hands and neck, connected with many blood bags, as they provided you with your required nutrition. Your eyelids still remained closed, but they flickered every once in a while, signaling that you were close into awakening soon.

'So, my children, how is our retrieved family member?' the tall man asked.

EJ and Jeff exchanged a look, before Jeff turned towards Slender.

'She's fine for now. She's heavily sedated, but about to wake up 'nytime soon.'

'I see. And what about her condition?'

Jeff's eyes darkened as EJ spoke instead.

'If we had arrived one day later, she wouldn't be here to fix up in the first place. Her whole body was completely empty from blood and her hunger had started to eat her stomach away. I'm using all the blood bags I've got, but she has consumed more than fifteen in the past five hours, so I'm going to need more Slender.'

'I will send the Proxies out to retrieve a considerable amount for you by the break of dawn today. Do continue my child.'

EJ hesitated for a moment 'W-well, um, her whole appearance is related with her hunger. Her body has begun to die rapidly, bringing her to the brick of death, so as I connected her with the blood, her body is starting to restore itself slowly but steadily. So there is no need to worry about that for now. What I am worried for though is the extend of her wounds. If you watch closely here and here' EJ pointed at a small line high on your thighs, were the upper skin was matching your body, while the lower skin seemed different 'You will see these lines. Now these are clear cut marks. My guesses are that they cut off her legs, since the skin is different, to deprive her from running away or for a form of punishment for any wrong-doing. Still, they were reattaching them all the time, so that she wouldn't be disabled forever.'

'Those f*ckers.' Jeff cursed under his breath, folding his arms on his sturdy chest.

EJ sighs as he continues 'Now, her arms have also the same cutting marks, as well as various wounds from where her restrains must have come in contact with her skin, as well as other minor wounds. So I am 90% sure that they cut them off as well, but, this time, they proceeded to skin her arms, removing the skin completely before they detached the arm. She also has a mark starting from her lower neck, all the way down under her belly button. As I made a small incision, Dr. Smiley must have opened her up more than once and taken off her organs one by one, allowing them to re-grow in the process. The same was done with her eyes, tongue and teeth. Only the heart was left untouched.'

'So it appears that she was being experimented on.' Slenderman stated.

'It's obvious Slender. Those f*ckers must have been so happy they got her that tried any f*cking thing that came into their sh!theads. Jack forgot to say that we found traces of muriatic acid in her veins. You hear me? Muriatic f*cking acid. That 'xplains why she lost it and doesn't damn recognize us.' Jeff placed his hand on your forehead. You flinched, but continued sleeping.

'It appears they used acid to punish her. She was in heavy pain when we found her, so I injected her with a light anesthetic. She should be waking up any time soon.'

The moment EJ said that, a soft sigh left your lips. All three men turned towards you, stares falling on your petite figure, as you slowly but steadily, begin to stir from the unconsciousness of sleep. Your breathing becomes more swallow and fast, as your legs and hands begin to twitch a little bit, trying to pull you out from the warm numbness that had graced you. Your beautiful lips part a little bit, allowing your lungs to inhale a deep breath of clean air, one that wasn't polluted by the strong stench of blood. Your eyelids flicker and slowly, your eyes open, only to gaze upwards remaining completely still.

The three men gaze upon you.

You were awake; that was pretty much obvious. Your eyes were still lacking their bright orange orbs, something that saddened both EJ and Jeff, who were hoping deep within, for you to have turned completely to your usual self once you were back in the house and properly taken care of, greeting them with one of your bright smiles as soon as you were up. But this was sadly, not the case. Your eyes remained pinned to the ceiling, without even blinking, as you made no move whatsoever to react to your surroundings. In fact, it was possible that you didn't recognize them as well.

Jeff waved his hand in front of your eyes 'Hey doll. You awake?'

You didn't even flinch.

'She doesn't seem to react at all…' EJ murmured and then leaned towards you, his eyeless face looking down upon you '_ can you hear me?'

No answer.

'Well, I guess she is rebooting?' Jeff coughed bitterly.

EJ helped you up in a sitting position, with you completely staying unresponsive in his touch and actions, as he helped you sit up facing towards him, your hands falling loosely beside you, as your legs hovered above the floor. Acting like this, you reminded nothing else but a playing doll, like the ones Sally has for playing with her dollhouse. As both EJ and Jeff came towards you, looking upon your face that betrayed no sign of emotion, they both started to get discouraged. Still, it was too early to give up now.

'I'm guessing she needs more time than expected Slender.' EJ said to the tall man as he placed a stray lock of your hair behind your ear.

'She is allowed all the time that is required. It is a happy outcome that she is once again with us and alive; I trust both of you children to take care of her properly. If need be though, I must be informed of her health and I will intervene if it is needed.'

'Okay Slendy.' Jeff laughed as he leaned towards you.

'Jeff I have stated not to be ca-'

'Oi, doll. Feeling any better yet?' Jeff grinned at you.

'Jeff, she isn't even able to hear you.' EJ scolded his friend lightly.

'B*llsh!t. _ is still in there.' Cupping your chin lightly, he turns your face so that you are looking at him straight in the eye 'Hey doll. Wake up so we can have some fun.' He grins.

'Jeff don-'

'Liu isn't here anymore. Come out, come out wherever you are.' He grins.

A few moments pass, with you remaining completely still and apathetic like a living statue. The fact that you are not blinking at all, as well as that your eyes have no iris, is a matter that is somewhat unnerving to both EJ and Jeff. But as the smiling killer is about to give up his tries to bring you back, your eyes suddenly blink and your face leans is towards Jeff. All three men are taken aback at first, but Jeff is quick to regain his composure.

Instead, he observes you as you lean in and the sound of inhaling comes from your nose.

Then your lips part.

'Come on, say it.' Jeff smiles even more.

But instead of speaking, you let out a bloodcurdling scream.

It was a piercing scream; one no man had ever heard before. It was so loud, so desperate, so full of fear, that it bounced on the walls, hitting every possible corner and surface of the room like a powerful sound wave, making all the glass in the cabinets crack and eventually shattered, with large pieces falling on the ground. Your cry was a haunting one; not even a ghost or a banshee would ever be able to pull up such a scream. It came from deep within your heart, tearing your lungs to shreds as it came out, causing the two killers to try and cover up their ears.

Instead, you went demented.

Without even stopping for a breath, you covered up your ears with your hands, pulling your knees to your chin and rocking yourself back and forth, without stopping for a moment to scream. Jeff grabbed your hand but you tried to free it, pulling and trying to scratch Jeff's face with your other hand. EJ tried to intervene, only to be kicked by your boney leg straight in the stomach, making him retreat a few steps back, before he charged in again. You were completely deranged though, fighting fiercely against the two of them, trying to defend yourself from them, pulling the tubes that fed you with blood and knocking several things down. Jeff screamed on top of his lungs for you to shut the hell up, EJ tried to pacify you, but it wasn't until a needle pierced your neck and the anesthetic entered your system, that you finally calmed down.

Slowly, your body seized to fight the two men and eventually, your eyelids flickered and closed, as you quickly drifted into a deep sleep.

'Good thinking Jack.' Jeff breathed out, placing you carefully back in the bed.

'Let's keep her sedated for now.' EJ murmured.

'So ch'Children, who is going to guard her for the night?'

'I'm going to. I'll keep an eye on her.' Jeff said seriously to the two other males, folding his hands on his chest.

'Are you sure Jeff? I can-'

'I said, I'll f*cking watch her.' Jeff growled annoyed.

EJ continued to stare at him for a few moments, his true emotions hiding behind his navy blue mask, but eventually sighed and walking towards one of his drawers, pulled out three needles, resting them on the counter above. Turning, he saw his best friend's questioning gaze, as he walked back into _ to re-attach the tubes on her hands.

'If she seems ready to wake up, inject her with one of these anesthetics. Though, I don't think they will be needed.' He said as he connected the last tube with her hand.

'So, goodnight my child.' Slenderman said, before turning and walking to the door, with EJ walking right behind him.

When the door closed, the killer was greeted by the deafening silence. The two men's footsteps were soon lost in the distance of the hallway, as they headed to their rooms. Jeff looked around, immediately locating a somehow cozy chair. Grabbing it, he pulled it close to your bed, plopping himself on it as soon as he was sure that you were close enough for him to reach in a time of emergency….or not.

You were there. You were finally here.

When they found you on that f*cking basement, for the first time in his undead life, Jeff felt something else, that was completely different from the constant rage and lunacy he always felt. When his unblinking eyes fell on you, on the broken you, the one that was barely alive, but still somehow managed to stay alive, as if you were waiting for him, as if you knew he was coming for you, the smiling killer felt a strong current of happiness and relief wash over him. He had almost forgotten what those feelings where in the first place, so it was highly unexpected for him to find them within his cold and merciless heart after all this time. But bloody hell, you were there, right before his unblinking eyes. If it was in his power, he would have grabbed you right on spot and gotten the hell outta there, disappearing along with you inside the forests, running to places that they could never find you. You, his precious and fragile doll that his damn brother attempted to break. It almost made him laugh, the fact that Liu believed that he would break you so easily. But he had somehow managed to break you.

Your screaming face never left Jeff's mind as you looked so petrified gazing upon him, giving him a piercing pain of hurt.

With a sharp move he stands up, walking towards you and gazing down on your sleeping figure. When all this is over, he is going to make you his. He will not allow any other one near you, in a vicinity closer than five meters. He will personally kill anyone who dares to try.

Because you are his. And he is not fond of sharing. Hell, he'll chop off their hands if anyone ever even dreams of touching you. You, a girl so pure and yet so broken. You will be back on your feet, no doubt about it. And this time, he will allow himself to indulge into your purity. He will stain your innocence. He will claim you. He will turn you into the vicious killer you are meant to be, the one that everybody's afraid of. And all of that as he teaches you himself.

As the never-blinking killer looks upon you, your head suddenly turns to the side and your lips part once again. The killer's eyes lock on you and his sharp mind flashes towards the three needles filled with anesthetic, but he waits; just for a second, he wants to see what you'll do.

A slow breath comes out of your lips, as the killer stays still to hear.

'….J….Jeff…' you murmur ever so lightly.

If it was possible, the killer's eyes open even wider, as his lips half open in awe. You had just whispered his name; your voice was pained and cracked, but there was no doubt about it.

'…Jeff…..where….a-are you?...I-it hu-urts…..Jeff.' you sigh one last time and your lips close as you continue to sleep.

Jeff's jaw clenches hard. Carefully, he places his hands under you, one on your back and one behind your knees, picking you up ever-so-gently, walking back to his chair and sitting, with your head resting carefully on the gap of his neck, as he cradles you like a little fragile doll, kissing your forehead lightly.

'I'm here doll. I promise I'll never let anyone hurt you again.' He places a small kiss on your lips.


	46. Chapter 42 A Fate Worse Than Death

**Chapter 42 A Fate Worse Than Death**

* * *

The week that followed your arrival was a mixture of happiness and worry, all twirled up in some kind of sickening mixture.

From one point of view, everyone was sincerely happy to have you back in the house and also, not in a body bag for just once. You were up on your feet in no time, with the marks that revealed your torturing, slowly but steadily fading away. Along with EJ and Jeff, Toby, Masky and LJ were not what you would describe 'happy' to see what the others had done to you. Especially Toby seemed to be affected the most by your condition, other than EJ and Jeff, trying to feed you anything that happened to be inside the house, as well as trying to cheer you up all day long. Your body had started to return to normal, with your bones being less visible and your starving state disappearing, with your cheeks and limbs returning to normal.

But on the other side, your catatonic state that you had fallen into from the moment your eyes opened, was nowhere to change any time soon. The irises of your eyes were still nowhere to be found, as the blackness that spread on your eyes made it difficult for every single one of the Creepypastas to look inside of them, without averting their gaze elsewhere after a few minutes. You were not speaking, you were not moving, you were not reacting at all. To move, you needed someone to constantly be by your side to either push your legs lightly to give you the order to move, or take your hand and pull you along. Jane and Clockwork were making sure every single day that your appearance was as tended as the two killers could pull, combing your hair, brushing your teeth, dressing you up like a human-sized doll. You needed help to do even the smallest of things, like drinking water. If they left you sitting on a chair and came back many hours later, you would still be at the same spot. If the situation was different, you would really be the center of many teasing and bullying by the other Pasta, but right now, they all realized the difficulty of the situation. And even if they did try to mess with you, Jeff was lurking around you constantly, making sure that no one would even dare to think of touching you, not even have the chance to try. But he would also keep himself out of your field of vision –which was rather easy-, because every time you looked at him, you started screaming and trying to get away, kicking and punching your way out with everything you'd got. No one, not even EJ, was able to explain that, so the smiling killer tried to avoid you and was in constant bad mood, that was so evident, that Ben swore that he got a glimpse of it like a rain cloud above Jeff's head, throwing thunders down on the man's head. On the contrary, EJ was free to follow you nearly everywhere, being your constant caregiver, as you seemed not to mind him –or react to him-. He had connected you with an IV that allowed blood to enter your body and nourish you as well as made sure to constantly try to bring you back and make you interact with them, only to fail miserably. In fact, everybody was trying their best to bring you back. But the result seemed to always be the same.

And it went like that from the moment you had woken up. You were the living corpse. A completely empty shell.

'Look _, I made you a picture!' Sally turned towards you from the coffee table, raising the cute picture that she had been drawing for hours so that you could clearly see it.

You had been sitting on the sofa of the living room for three hours now, looking at the TV that was on on some random channel, without really seeing. EJ was sitting right beside you, changing the channels every once in a while and asking you questions of any kind, trying to make you react and answer something. Jeff was also in the room, sitting on his usual chair and playing mindlessly with his knife, his patience running thin with EJ's questions, but without even daring to interrupt the eyeless man and stab him on the throat to make him shut the f*ck up, in case his methods did indeed succeeded. So instead of doing anything else, he was sulking on his chair, looking out the window like he was looking at a lifelong enemy. All the other Pasta were scattered inside the house, doing various chores, and only Sally came in the living room at some point, deciding to draw a picture for you.

Now that she was done, childish voice reverberated in the silent room, but you didn't even blink.

'See?' she said pointing at two figures 'This is me and this is you! We are playing at the forest with the pink pony!'

Still no response.

'Look! Look _! You are smiling! Can you smile? Pretty pwease!' she pouts adorably, hugging your knees and resting her head on them, gazing up on your lifeless face.

'She can't really hear you Sally.' EJ says softly to the little girl, caressing her beautiful brown hair with tenderness.

She turns her large, green orbs to the eyeless man, tears lacing the beautiful green 'But why EJ? I love her so much, why isn't she playing with me anymore?!'

If EJ had a heart, it would have broken upon looking at the little girl's crying face.

'She is sleeping Sally. But I don't know when she'll wake up.'

The little girl averts her desperate eyes back to you, tears rolling down her cheeks freely now, as she begins to push you as hard as she can, trying to wake you up.

'Wake up _! Wake up! It's me, Sally!' she cries out to you, as sobs begin to make her little body shake ''ake up _. How long are you 'oing to sleep? I wanna play with you! I miss 'ou _!' she cries, as the sobs make her unable to speak clearly.

EJ tries to comfort her the best he can, placing his hand over the little girl's shoulder, but she is inconsolable, as she hugs your knees for dear life and starts crying out loud, her voice high-pitched and loud.

'I miss you _! Come back big sister! I love you!'

'Sally please calm down.'

'EJ make her stop.' Jeff grunts loudly, trying to be heard over Sally's crying.

'NO! I WANT BIG SISTER _!' Sally claws herself on you as EJ tries to move her away.

'Sally, you don't want to make her sad now do you? She'll come back when it's time.'

'NO! I WANT HER BACK NOW! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' she screams on the top of her lungs.

'THAT'S. F*CKING. IT!' Jeff screams as he ejects from his chair. It was the last thing that made the smiling killer lose it.

His unblinking eyes burn like iron as he stomps his way towards the three of you, with Sally immediately stopping crying and ejecting herself on EJ's arms, as the eyeless killer hugs her protectively in his arms, trying to shelter her from the upcoming unleash of rage from the smiling killer's point. But instead of starting to beat everyone into pulp, Jeff walks up to you and kneels himself in front of you, his hands flying on your chin, pulling it down and making you look into his black, unblinking orbs.

'Doll, I bet 'ts time to wake up. You made even Sally cry.' He says strictly, his voice controlled and seemingly calm, but it's evident that the anger is boiling angrily underneath.

Still, he gets no response.

He sighs.

'Hey, com' on now, you don't want us worried over 'ere! C'mon now.' He pleads, flicking your forehead.

Your head moves back a little bit, but you allow it to fall back in the front, nailing your empty eyes once again to the smiling killer, not reacting at all once again, with Jeff's patience at its limits. Sally cries out once again and buries her face on EJ's shirt, staining it with her tears, as the auburn haired man wraps his arms around her reassuringly, his empty stare still nailed on his best friend and you though. Jeff's hands fall on your shoulders, as he grabs you hard and growling angrily, he shakes you with power, trying to knock you into your senses once again.

'C'mon you idiot! Wake up before I f*cking knock some senses into you! Wake the f*ck up!'

'Jeff I don't think this will hel-'

'Wake up _! WAKE UP NOW!'

EJ watches as his best friend shakes you violently, knowing that his next move was to beat you conscious 'Jeff, you are not helping!'

'WAKE UP YOU STUPID! WAKE U-'

Jeff had raised his hand to slap you across the face, in a try to wake you up. EJ had ejected his own forward to try and stop his best friend. Both males immediately came to an abrupt stop and froze on their tracks, their eyes falling on you.

From your point though….. you simply cocked your head to the side and blinked once.

It appeared as you were looking at Jeff curiously. It took the two bloodthirsty killers by surprise. Automatically, both of them leaned in towards you, holding their breaths in fear that the rare opportunity would disappear into thin air in the slightest sound. Jeff's eyes opened even wider as he watched you loosen your lips a little bit and parting them, taking in a breath that sounded like gunshot to the killer. His heart was one step away from beating, he was so d^mn sure about it!

But you remained like that.

Jeff positioned himself better, loosening his grip on your shoulders considerably, trying to keep his cool in this critical situation 'C'mon babe, say it.' He encouraged you.

You blinked once again and a faint shrieking sound came out, but nothing like a scream this time.

'C' mon.'

Everybody held their breaths.

All eyes were on you.

You breathed out and….

'…W….wh…..wh-o….who…..'

'Yeah?'

'….Who…a-are…' you paused and blinked once again '…..Who are you?...'

Jeff was left dumbstruck. His eyes widened and his cut lips half opened in confusion and shock. He couldn't realize what the hell was going on. He didn't want to realize anything at that moment.

And as the smiling killer was left unable to react, you suddenly leaned in to him, moving for the first time in nearly a week and to the total surprise of everyone present, you sniffed him. Jeff was unable to understand what the hell was going on and for the first time in many years, he was left unable to move, even if his own mind was literally screaming to him to move, to _do _something! You sniffed him once again, then jolted yourself backwards as if something had burned your face horribly, a mask of utter horror painting your face, as your lips parted harsh and a shrieking scream left your lips, reverberating like a gunshot to the now silent room, as you started kicking and fighting once again with all your might, before anyone else was able to register all the sudden information.

You managed to land a kick straight into Jeff's face, with the killer failing to protect himself and taking the blow full-faced, but before you were able to hurt Sally that was sitting too close to you, a silver glow flashed and a needle found its way on your carotid, allowing the heavy sedating drug enter your body immediately, as EJ pushed the plunger hard, his lips forming a straight line under his navy-blue mask.  
In a matter of seconds, your eyelids flickered and eventually, closed, with your body falling limp in the front. Jeff wrapped his arms around you immediately, stopping you from falling on the ground.

'Sh!t got real. What the f*ck was that?' he asks his friend immediately, making sure to hold you tightly.

'I-I have no idea. I…I… M-maybe…'

'Don't f*cking say it Jack.'

'How would you explain it then Jeff? I-I don't like it either but, she might in reality be-'

'Allow me to enlighten you children.' Both teenagers turn to the entrance of the living room, only to see the master of the house, Slenderman, walking inside, his tall figure almost reaching the ceiling, as he made his way towards the sofa, taking Sally in his hands, as the little girl ran up to him, hugging him tightly.

'Halloween is not yet lost my children.'

'Then how do you explain her condition Slender?' EJ questions the faceless man.

'It appears that your lovely sister, my children, is burdened by her own mind. There is no physical injury that does not allow her to completely recover and come join our family once again. The problem is not her physical body, but her mind. She is being held down by her own state of mind, a fate that is worse than death. Memories and injuries of the mind are troubling her far beyond her capability, completely allowing her to fall into the oblivion of the darkness. The mind, my children, is a dangerous tool in the hands of all living things that resident this small planet. It can be a weapon in the hands of the wicked, it can be a tool for creation in the hands of the capable. But just as it allows as to create, it is capable of leading to our total oblivion, pulling us into a whirlwind of destruction that does not manifest anywhere else, but inside our own minds. And in the case of your lovely sister, I am afraid we barely have time to save her.'

'How are we gonna do it then Slender?' Jeff stands up decisively, still holding you on his arms, looking at the tall man.

'It is rather simple Jeffrey. We will enter her mind.'


	47. Chapter 43 Cirque Des Damnés Part 1

_**~~~Trigger Warning: Scenes of intense violence and torture up ahead. Readers with sensitivity should not read beyond the line inside the text. You have been Warned. Thank you :) ~~~**_

* * *

**Chapter ****43 Cirque Des Damnés Part #1**

'Place her at the chair Jeffery. Carefully. Make sure she is positioned well. Good.' Slenderman instructed the smiling killer as he placed you at the only chair inside Slenderman's office.

Everything was prepared.

The Proxies were coming and going inside the room, carefully moving all possible furniture and decorations, leaving only one single chair, where you were already sat, arms touching the armchair's arms and eyes plainly staring at the empty void in front of you, with the irises still not appearing and without reacting at your surroundings as well. Toby was complaining in a low voice about the chores the master of the house made them do, but an almost silent 'shut up' from Masky's side made him seize to talk altogether. Slenderman had already scolded the goggled man about his constant complaints, saying that now was not the time to be quarreling, but rushing at your side to help you while there still was time.

Jeff had carried you all the way to the master's office, with EJ following close behind to make sure you were okay. Right after he announced his plans to the killers, Slenderman demanded that they started the procedure immediately, in case time was running lower than they thought. So emptying the whole room, the preparations were made and they were ready to enter your mind. All of them knew that it was rather odd for them to actually enter your mind and find out where the problem is, and usually they would have questioned the Master further, but now it was definitely not the time.

So as Slenderman made sure that everything was prepared and you were comfortably sitting on your armchair, he straitened his tall, slender body once again, turning towards the others, his featureless face falling on each and every one of them.

'For this task I will require the help of only one Proxy. Toby, you will remain by my side while the rest of you will depart immediately.'

At his words, hell broke out.

'What? Why Toby, Slender?' Masky asked taken aback, as Hoody stood behind him silently.

'I-I'm S-Slendy's fa-favorite!' Toby cheered, hopping up and down.

'Like hell we're going to leave!' Jeff announced, drawing out his knife and waving it into the air.

'We are not going anywhere Slender.' EJ crossed his hands on his chest.

'Children, the task at hand is of great importance. I am acquiring Toby to escort me because due to his condition, he is unable to feel any physical pain. The moment we will enter her mind, she will react to deprive us from going any further in. I cannot allow any of you exposed into any unnecessary danger.'

'We don't f*cking care!' Jeff protested.

'We're coming with you Slender whether you like it or not!' EJ said lowly, but menacingly.

The master of the house was definitely not pleased with the responses he got. It was obvious with just a look on the killers determined faces that they were here to stay and that there was nothing he could do about it. Alrighty then, maybe this one will actually teach them a lesson to take things more seriously and not be reckless to rush fast in a situation.

'Alright then. You shall remain here. Masky and Hoody, guard the entrance. Do not, under any circumstances let anyone inside before I say so. Understood?' he addresses the two Proxies who just nod and leave the room, closing the door behind them.

'As for the two of you children, you will suffer the consequences of your actions.' He says and when he moves his hand lightly, three Operator symbols appear, one under each of the three men, except the master himself 'These Operator symbols will protect you from anything we encounter inside her mind. Do not, and I repeat, do not dare step foot out of them at all costs. It will be very easy to be trapped inside her mind if you do and there will be no way back for any of you. Her mind will detect you as a threat and exterminate any of you. Am I making myself clear?' he said, raising his voice a little bit, to draw Toby's attention, who had already started playing with his circle, jumping in and out all the time. Under Slenderman's gaze through, he stopped and behaved himself.

'Crystal clear. Now let's f*cking cut to the chase.' Jeff growled impatiently, throwing dagger glances to Toby, in case he decided to do something stupid.

'How much is it going to take?' EJ asked.

The faceless man sighed lightly, as he turned his back to his children, only to face you, his daughter, before he actually gave a response, thinking through the information that he should let them know. But in the end, he decided 'I do not know how long it will take. The mind is a treacherous place. What I know, is that it is consisted of five veils, or levels if you prefer this term. The first veil is the External, which is consisted by the current information that the living brain absorbs. The second veil is the Personality; that, my children, is how the brain analyzes the information it takes in. It's where the memories lie and the very place that the reactions are formed. The third veil is the Acquired Character; here lie the secrets and the thoughts that the living person forms every single day. After that, we shall enter the fourth veil, which is the Essential Soul, the subconscious mind. This is where we'll be heading for. I believe her problem rests there. It will take some time to be lead there, but we will eventually arrive.'

'And what is the fifth veil?' EJ asks cautiously.

This time, Slenderman turns his tall body in order to look at his children with his blank face. When he speaks, it is obvious that the seriousness in his tone does not allow any quarreling to occur 'The fifth veil children, is the Soul. It's where our spirits lie. We must not disturb this veil. Because if we do, we shall not return.' His tone was grim and made the killers tense up by the seriousness of the situation.

He once again turned to you and straightens his slender body, allowing his prolonged arms to fall on his sides and his tentacles appear from his back, slowly waving at the air around him, ready to defend and attack anything that could possibly stand in their way. In this action, the three killers behind him brace themselves. It was as if they were going on an open battlefield. Toby wore his goggles and made sure that his mouth guard was in its right place, the orange of the goggles shining brightly on the light. Jeff growled and stuffed his hands on his hoodie pocket, carefully grabbing his favorite knife that rested within, his never-blinking orbs falling on your petite and dark figure. From his side, EJ made sure that his mask was properly in place, not a single strand of hair protruding from anywhere under his black hoodie, before he looked up to you, his eyeless sockets dripping slowly with black ooze.

Slenderman spoke only once 'We shall begin.'

The moment these words left his featureless face, there was an immediate change around the group. Static started to be heard, coming from every possible corner of the room. At first it was just a low static; nothing to worry about, it wasn't even able to affect the three people that where standing behind the Tall man, especially Jeff and EJ, since Toby was practically immune. It was a low noise. You could easily block it out if you wanted to; it was that easy. But that didn't last too long. The static, though it started out as just a buzz, started growing and growing, becoming louder and louder with the passing minutes, reaching such high levels, that the room around them started to glitch and blur, as both EJ and Jeff tried their best to keep themselves unaffected by the sheer pain the static caused. Their vision started to fade and come back and for a few times both of them could actually swear that they weren't on the office, but somewhere else, somewhere….disturbingly different. But the other three people that were in the same room –if Slenderman could actually count as an actual person- seemed completely undisturbed by the high-pitched static, as if they were just casually having a staring contest, without the pained groans from the two other killers.

And just as Jeff and EJ started realizing that they would be unable to go any further with this kind of torture, the static completely stopped. Both of them stared in total shock, still holding their ears securely, but the total absence of any kind of sound made them realize that this was reality. The static had been cut completely; one moment it was there, and the other moment it was gone, leaving back no traces that it ever existed, other than the sheer terror that it had spread over the killers' un-beating hearts.

Looking around them, everything was normal; only that it wasn't.

When their gazes fell on you, they immediately realized that something was going on.

You were sitting on the comfortable armchair, arms and back resting casually on it. The red velvet of the chair highlighted well your abyss-like orbs, as you simply sat there, looking right at them without really seeing them. But you were already different. Your long/short (h/c) hair fell loosely around your face, but instead of remaining completely still, like they were supposed to, they didn't. Instead, they appeared to be moving; as if an invisible current of air made them move, no, like gravity was absent from the room, your beautiful hair floated calmly around you, framing your beautiful face majestically. At that very moment, the scene that was unraveling right in front of their eyes was that of a surreal dream. Blinking calmly, as your skin turned more and more lighter/darker on its tint, with your hair turning at a more vivid shade, slowly but steadily, black rose vines started appearing from behind the armchair.

Circling calmly around the rich velvet, they reached more and more towards you and started wrapping around your body. Touching your delicate skin, they twisted and turned on it, enveloping your hands, your bosom, your legs, your neck into their haunting embrace, with black roses budding here and there, adding more to the nightmarish scene and to your unearthly beauty. They had you completely tied down on the armchair, but you did no move to escape them. Just continued to stare right forward, with your soulless stare.

And then, from right behind your armchair, the room started crumbling down.

Cracks started appearing on the tall walls of the office, spreading fast all over, covering every possible corner of the room, with the void among them allowing clear and bright light to enter the space. There was a rumble noise that lasted for only a split second, and before EJ's and Jeff's very eyes, the walls and the reality around them started to crumble down to the ground. Large pieces of wall and glass fell all around them, seeming to fall right in front of them, but without touching them to the slightest and with bright light piercing through the cracks that were made, as everything started disappearing along with the floor under their feet. They didn't want Slenderman's observation to realize what was going on.

_~We are entering the first veil.~_ his voice boomed inside their minds.

And then, everything around them was pure white.

Even if you tried, you would fail to locate the horizon, as well as what was up and what was down. The only things that had some color and life inside of them where the killers themselves, that where now looking around them as if they were lost. The complete awe and wonder that overcame them surely did make them think things through for a little bit. They were inside _'s mind, they were inside _your _mind.

_Be prepared children~ _Slenderman warned them telepathically, as all of them turned and looked at you instinctively, only to realize that you were no longer there; surprise penetrated all four men at once, when their eyes didn't meet with your petite figure. You had completely disappeared and were nowhere to be found. They all looked around them, trying to locate you, but to no avail; you were gone.

_~What the f*ck is going on?~_ Jeff was surprised to find out that instead of his voice, a telepathic message was transmitted to the others.

_~Where is _?~ _EJ added to the question.

_~I-I don't l-like it h-h-here.~ _Toby popped his head, a sound that wasn't heard, not even to EJ that was standing closer to the Proxy, as if there was no sound around them at all.

~_Silence children. Worry not about trivial matters and focus on the task at hand. What feeling do our surroundings give you?~_

The Pasta looked around them.

_~The feeling of void.~ _EJ suggested.

_~Emptiness.~_

_~N-numb.~ _Toby added.

'_I see we have visitors.' _ A voice made all of them freeze on their spots, they didn't know from where it was coming.

_'__Hello.__' _The voice sounded again, and in front of the killers eyes, a little girl appears, standing just where your self was a few seconds ago. Upon looking at her, it was obvious that she was barely over seven years of age. She had long, curly (h/c) hair that cascaded gracefully down her back, all the way to her petite waist. Her face was sweet, with a pair of big (e/c) eyes to make her beautiful white skin seem even whiter. She was looking so innocent and fragile, but there was something else on her appearance that warned the killers to know better than that. And that was the fact that she was wearing an all torn witch costume, that was so bloodied, that little drops of blood were falling down on her feet, staining the pure white floor, as well as a huge slash that graced her little face, starting from above her left eyebrow, all the way to the right side of her small lips. She was looking at them steadily, her face showing no emotion '_My name is Cady. Who are you?_'

~_You are _'s little sister!~ _EJ exclaimed surprised, before he could stop himself.

Cady turned her (e/c) orbs to the blue masked killer '_And you must be Eyeless Jack or EJ. You have grayish or ash black skin, with complete lack of eyes and a black substance dripping from the holes that no one can identify, while your hair is auburn colored. You stand at 5' 8', your weapon is a scalpel, you are a cannibal and usually prefer eating the kidneys, excellent at the medical field and you smell like medicine and cherries. Your usual attire is a pair of jeans, a black hoodie and a navy-blue mask with no features. My sister told me a lot about you._' she says to a dumbfounded EJ.

~_H-how do y-you k-know all t-t-these d-damn things?_Toby says, reaching for his hatches, suddenly on attack mode.

In response, Cady only turns her gaze to him '_You are Toby Erin Rogers, Ticci-Toby or Toby for short. You are the third Proxy of Slenderman and you suffer from Tourette Syndrom. You stand at 5' 6', with black eyes, white skin and a wound on the left side of your mouth. You wear jeans, a black shirt and a hoodie, along with a pair of orange goggles and a mouth guard. Your weapon of choice is a blunt hatchet and a sharp hatchet, you smell like honey and cinnamon, you love waffles and you are in love with Clockwork. You are my sister's best friend.'_

_Child, how do you know all this?~ _Slenderman questions the little girl.

'_You are Slenderman, Der Großmann or Der Grosse Mann. My sister contains all information about her surroundings and thus I am aware of them as well.'_

_Well can you f*cking take us to her?~ _Jeff draws the attention of the little girl.

Cady looks at Jeff '_You are Jeff the Killer or Jeff. You stand at 5' 9' almost 6' 0', have burned white skin, black eyes with no eyelids, coal black hair and have slit your mouth into a smile. Your attire is black pants and a white hoodie, your weapon of choice is a knife and your only companion is a dog named Smile. You smell like lavender, were the only one that did not accept my sister immediately and you have a brother named Homicidal Liu or Liu for short. Why should I tell you where my sister is?'_

_~Because we must f*cking take her back with us.~_

'_Oh really? Why should I do that? I trusted you my sister once and you failed me. So I was the one that she turned to when she needed help. I was the one that protected her. So why should I do anything you say?_' Cady gives them a small, devious smile.

_We want to see her Cady._ EJ stepped up.

'_My sister is currently in a deep slumber. You cannot see her at the moment.'_

_~Then you shall take us to her child._ Slenderman announces strictly.

Cady turns to the tall Master and her adorable face is immediately lightened up with a big smile '_Then, you will all die_**.**' She starts laughing, a laugh that is both insane and maniacal.

Then, the ground starts to shake violently. The killers all look around them surprised, yelling and cursing heavily, as the ground starts to shake so violently, that cracks start to appear all around the white scenery, just as it did the very first time they attempted to enter your mind. This time though, the cracks are in the color of a very deep blue, and move faster that the ones in the start. The killers braced themselves for whatever was about to come their way. Because they knew what was going on. They were entering the second veil. Personality.

To their ultimate surprise, they found themselves on a beautiful valley inside the woods.

_The sun was burning brightly above them, lighting the place with its strong, life-giving beams, falling gracefully on their skin, allowing its warm touch to envelope the killers who stood right in the middle of the large field and looked around them as if they were lost. The sky was absolutely clear, without a single cloud threatening the serene atmosphere with its promises of rain, allowing the sky to glow above them blue and vast, full of wonders. All around them, the beams were enlightening the place majestically. The tall wheat had a rich, gold tint on it revealing that summer was slowly starting to reach its end, waving lazily on the faint breeze that was the only source of a breath of cold air for the killers, who were not used to such illuminated places. Still, you couldn't disagree that the whole place was serene._

_In the distance you could easily spot a vast mountain, while all around the field of wheat, the tall pine trees gave you a feeling of mystery, since not even the bright sun was capable of reaching down the ground among them and dissolve the shadows that crept their way on the field, but where forbidden from entering any further. And among the tall pine trees on their left, there was a small cottage placed in the middle of the forest, a few inches before officially entering the lighted meadow. It was small and simple, with only a small garden to decorate it, full of black roses, which kind of gave off a strange feeling, since they didn't seem to blend in with their surroundings._

_The door of the small cottage opened, and a middle aged woman, barely around 38 years of age came out, wiping her hands messily in the apron she wore around her waist. She had a very sweet face but her eyes still seemed tired, as if she had a few days to sleep well._

_ '___! Cady! Time for lunch girls!' she yelled loudly, her voice echoing around the meadow._

_ '__We are coming mommy!' a small voice answered and a little (h/c) girl popped out of nowhere among the tall wheat, with a homemade crown of flowers around her head, almost unnoticeable as the tall plants almost hid her completely 'We made flower crowns mommy! Look!' she yelled loudly._

_ '__Cady not so fast, you might trip.' A soft, girly voice sounded from right behind the little girl._

_As EJ's and Jeff's stare fell on the other girl that was rushing behind the little girl, they couldn't help but feel their un-beating hearts drop inside their chests. EJ's mouth half opened in awe under his navy-blue mask, while Jeff clenched his jaw firmly, with his brain unable to take in the information that he was presented._

_There was a girl running behind the little girl, trying to reach the little kiddo that seemed to be running with all her might. The second girl was probably around fifteen years old, with (h/l) (h/c) hair that gracefully surrounded her beautiful face that was just now transitioning into the face of an adult, and was still holding onto some of her childish characteristics. Her skin was (s/c) and was fitting rather well with her full/thin lips and bright, full of kindness (e/c) eyes. She smiled brightly as she caught up with the little girl, taking her hand in hers, a smile that all the killers had never seen in her before. Because right in front of them, was _ standing. But not the you they knew from the past, no, this must have been your human form, before they met you and before you were turned into the girl you are now._

_You were wearing a simple white dress that barely reached your knees along with a wreath on your head, made out of lilies of the valley._

_ '__Cady, it's your birthday in two days. What do you want me to get you honey?' you asked, picking the little girl in your arms._

_Cady thought about it for a little while, her eyebrows furrowing over her adorable face, before her eyes lit up 'I want big sister to love me forever! Then I'll be happy forever!' _

_ '__Well Cady, I already love you. No matter how many years pass, I'll always love you.' you say and give her a tender kiss in her forehead._

_But then, your eyes fall on EJ and Jeff. The two of them are immediately shocked, since they believed that you couldn't see them, since this was a past memory. You turn towards them, with Cady still on your hands, as you walk up to them, your figure passing right through a surprised Toby, only to stand right in front of the two other killers. But instead of looking at them, your gaze falls on their feet, where some flowers stood._

_You smile at the little girl 'Look Cady, these are resurrection lilies. Aren't they beautiful?' you ask, pointing at the pink flowers and leaning down, you cut some of them, handing them over to the little girl, with a big smile on your face._

_The little girl takes them in her hands, sticking her little nose in them sniffing, before she smiles to you and passes them on your wreath 'Here _!' she says as you help her place them, under the constant stare of the two boys._

_ '__How do I look?' you ask._

'Beautiful.' Jeff thinks.

'Breathtaking.' Ej automatically responds.

_'__You are b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l!' the little girl exclaims, waving her hands in the air 'I love you _.'_

And everything around the killers vanishes suddenly. The valley, the wheat, the house, Cady, you. It all vanishes out of thin air, making them wonder what was going to happen next and for a split second they remain inside the complete darkness, before another image flashes around them. This time, they find themselves into the kitchen of the Mansion.

_Sitting on the marble counter is you, with your appearance completely altered to that which you normally had, with your bright orange eyes and the scars that adorned your beautiful face. EJ is also surprised to see that his own self is sitting right next to you, pushing a plate with a freshly acquired kidney towards you, as you look at it trying to decide if this was a good idea or not. EJ smiled to himself. He remembered this one._

_ '__Are you sure I can eat it EJ? I mean, I haven't tried before…' you sounded hesitant._

_ '__It's just a thought that came to me. You can try and if you don't like it, it's okay.__' If only you knew that he was smiling at you._

_You swallowed hard 'Okay, if you say so. But don't be mad if I don't like it!'_

_ '__I won't be mad, I promise.'_

_You take the kidney in your hand, eyeing it with your face full of worry, before you let out a small sigh and bring it to your mouth. Quickly, before you give yourself more time to think, you take a small bite out of it. You chew fast, but the reaction is immediate. The kidney falls back on the plate, while you eject yourself to the sink, spitting out the kidney bite loudly._

_'__At least I tried.'__ EJ laughs._

_'__Yeah, at least you did.' You say, still disgusted._

And the scenery around them changed once again. This time, they found themselves into a half broken down kitchen, inside a once cozy house. There were two bodies lying lifeless on the hallway, one female which was pretty beaten up, one male who's neck was lying open to the bone, while right where the kitchen was, the table was broken down and right on it, you laid there, your face carved and bloodied and the rest of your human body all beaten up severely, making Jeff and EJ, as well as Toby, to clench their fists hard around their weapons. Five men were standing all around you, walking up to you threatenly, while you were completely unable to defend yourself and so you just laid there, looking at them coming towards you, weapons at hand.

' _No! Stop hitting MY SISTER!' a voice said and the little girl that they recognized as Cady, stood right in front of you, raising her hands to stop them, with a fearless gaze on her small face, determined to protect you with all she had._

_ '__Ca…dy…..no!...' you tried to stop her, your voice barely above a whisper, as you choked up a good amount of blood._

_The five men laughed hard 'Whose that?'_  
_  
'Her little sister.'_

'She's trying to protect her. Hahahaha.'

'What a little piece of sh!t.' one of them said and took some steps towards the small kid, who didn't even flinch as he approached.

_ '__Cady…RUN!' you tried to warn her, raising your hand towards her, barely managing to keep it in place._  
_  
There was a sharp flash. The murderer's hand had moved abnormally fast, but not so much as to go undetected by the supernatural killers that where watching the scene. Their emotions did fluctuate to many extends as they saw a large gash appear on the little girl's face, before she fell on the floor lifeless, but they agreed in one thing; murdering these men on spot._

'CADY!' you screamed with all the power you had left. Slowly, your eyes rolled over on your skull and your hand fell down on the floor lifelessly.

And the scenery changed once again. This time, they found themselves in their casual living room, which was now empty. Or close to empty.

_Jeff saw his own self, sitting on his usual chair, looking outside the window to the snowy weather, paying no attention to Smile who tried desperately to get his attention. His unblinking gaze was lost inside the forest that spread over the backyard, with his mind wandering in thoughts that were better off left untouched._

_You walked inside the living room, with your soft and comfortable slippers muffling the sound of your footsteps, as your gaze fell on Jeff who was sitting on his armchair as usual, seeming gloomier than before. Sighing, a sound ever-so-faint, you walk up to him, with two cups of hot coco in your hands._

_Sitting on the arm of the chair, you offer the black mug to the smiling killer, who doesn't even acknowledged your presence._

_ '__Here you go Jeff. It's just as you like it, with extra sugar. I think you need it.' You grace him with a soft smile._

_ '__And what the f*ck gives you the d mn idea that I need it?__' he growls, still not looking at you._

_'__Because, it's the best remedy for a night full of nightmares.' You whisper lightly, trying to get on his good side.  
_  
_ '__Who told you I had nightmares?__' _

_You let out a sigh 'No one told me Jeff, I heard you screaming in your sleep last night. But don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone. Promise me that sometime, you'll tell me who Liu is okay?'_

_He takes the mug and murmurs lightly '__I'll tell you someti-__'_

_~AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!~ _a piercing scream reverberated on the memory, making the three teenagers jump by surprise and look around them frantically. It was your own voice, more pained and desperate than they had ever heard it. It triggered their insanity and brought them on the edge.

_Where the h3ll is she?!_Jeff screamed, looking around him.

~_Who hurt her? We must find her! Now!~ _EJ was already looking for a way out.

_Calm down children, contain your emotions and we shall see what is happening._Slenderman advised them all.

_~AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!~_

* * *

**(A/N: Readers with sensitivity please stop here)**

This time, the scream was so violent, so strong and so desperate, that the memory around the four men cracked and dissolved immediately. As if it was made from glass, it cracked and huge pieces containing the memory started falling around them, with the Operator marks on their feet protecting them from the pieces that would otherwise fall on them, injuring or even killing them, by erecting almost opaque walls around the killers, shielding them from any harm. But as the screams continued, more violent and full of pain, it was obvious that they had started reaching to the problem, long before the next memory flashed around them, and they found themselves on the very same basement that EJ and Jeff had found you, almost too deep inside insanity to be something more than just a savage beast.

Everything was as the two killers had found them. Only that now, the place was properly lit and with less blood to adorn the walls. Another scream was heard and all of them turned their attention from the room around them, to the two people that were in the room.

_ The chair next to the mattress-less bed was currently occupied, as Dr. Smiley himself was sitting on it, his white robe reaching down to touch the dirtied with blood floor, as he was too absorbed in his work to mind it. He had leaned his head down on the one that was lying on the bed, trying to focus as much as he could and not mind the desperate screams that echoed inside the small room. The sound of something constantly dripping was filling the room, along with the screams of pain from the Doctor's victim._

_ But once the killers were able to see who was the one suffering, shock and terror seized them from the hearts, as they gazed over your petite figure, fighting against the chains that were bounding you on the iron bed with all the strength you had left inside your body._

_ You were fighting; pulling the chains that were bound around your wrists, you were making your best to free yourself, but their strong hold on you resulted into wounds making their appearance on your wrists, so deep, that the cold iron chain had reached the bone underneath the flesh. Your whole (s/c) skin was covered in your own blood, that was dripping down on the floor, forming sizeable wounds, as you were screaming with all your might, your beautiful face features completely altered by the sheer pain and terror that went through you, as you tried to be heard over the pain, to call out for the salvation that was yet not to come. Your pained screams and whimpering bounced on the walls around, as the tears that were rolling from your eyes slowly made their way to the ground. But the only thing on your body that was not moving, were your legs. It stroke as peculiar for the killers, but as their eyes fell further up on them, they were shaken to realize, that you did in fact tried to move them; only that they were cut from the rest of your body._

_And as if all this weren't enough to scar the remaining sanity inside the killers, another thing came to be added to the madness, as they slowly realized that Dr. Smiley was in fact sewing your stomach closed, with a packing needle, as it was opened up so much, that he needed to move the flesh in order to sew it on the right place. Once he was done, he sighed loudly and turned to the medical table on his side, paying no attention to your screams, as he withdrew a syringe, full of a transparent liquid. _

_ The moment your scarred eyes turned and gazed upon it, a bloodcurdling scream left them and you went on a complete frenzy, fighting with your chains more and more._

_What in the friggin f*ck is that b*llsh!t?~__ Jeff turn to EJ who is looking at the scene unraveling in front of him, with his consciousness unable to react._

_I…..I think this is…..muriatic acid.~__ EJ watches as Dr. Smiley grabs your hand, with you choking up blood from all the screams._

_~C-can't we d-do s-somet-thing?~ __Toby pops his neck loudly._

_Quick! We must f*cking do something to this #sshole!~ __Jeff yells._

_~There is nothing we can do children.~ __Slender comments, as the Doctor empties the syringe on your hand._

_Even if you were bound down with strong chains, your back does a perfect arc, as you scream once again when the burning acid starts to course through your veins. Soon after, spasms start shaking your body violently, as blood comes out from your mouth, drowning your screams under the hot liquid._

_I-I can't f*cking watch anymore.~__ Jeff growls angrily._

Then, the whole image around them freezes.

The screams stop and all movement seizes, as is it was a scene from a video that someone paused. EJ feels himself letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, while Jeff throws his hands on his head in despair, but as he does, Cady appears once again in front of them, looking at them and smiling a crooked smiled.

_~You want to leave so soon? But you haven't seen anything yet.~_


	48. Chapter 44 Cirque Des Damnés Part 2

**A/N: Hey lovely people! I hope you are mentally prepared for this one ^^ I had real fun writing this one, so you can expect many things! XD Also, for readers that are sensitive to suggestive content, I will put a line for you to avoid the triggering scene, but other than that, you have been warned! Anyways, cant wait to hear your thoughts, so make sure to leave a review, they always help me get even better! Love ya all 3**

* * *

**Chapter 44 Cirque Des Damnés Part #2**

After the warning the little girl gave them, the memory starts to crumble once again around them. Your desperate screams soon fade from their ears and the bloody basement soon disappears as the memory crumbles, breaking as if it was made from the most fragile glass and the killers are left to stand inside the complete darkness. Lots of questions were passing through and each of their minds, questions that wavered among how they would ever be able to save you from all this torture that you've gone through, only to bury yourself deep inside your own subconscious in order to protect what was left from your sane self. And Liu and his friends surely didn't make it easy for you to recover.

Then there were the guilt that was washing over the killers. The guilt over the fact that they had allowed these monstrous things to happen to you, to the little and fragile you, the girl that always smiled the brightest inside the Creepypasta household. The girl that had stolen EJ's and Jeff's heart from the very first moment she smiled at them, the girl that was Toby's best friend and partner in crime with all his pranks to the other Pasta and the girl that was Slenderman's beloved daughter with the far superior evasive ability, that Slenderman had ever witnessed. Why hadn't they protected you more? Why had they allowed these entire things to happen to you?

But the most dreadful question among all the others that formed inside their minds, the question that threw them all on edge and prepared them for anything, was one simple one: What other things did they put you through?

They didn't need the strong vibration under their feet to start echoing, becoming stronger and stronger to know what was going on. They found it only inevitable to continue down the path of torture, deeper down inside your crumbled and scarred mind. They were entering the third veil: the Acquired Character.

The killers braced themselves for the next memory to pop up inside your mind. Who knew what hellish thing would they come across this time, a thing that made Jeff want to lock you up in his room and never allow anyone to set his eyes on you and EJ to want to hug you till the end of all time, till everything known comes to an end. But this time, nothing happened. For many minutes that seemed like ages that passed them by, nothing happened, as they remained standing inside the darkness of your mind, looking around the endless night with curiosity.

_What the f*ck is happening? Why isn't da next memory loadin'?_ Jeff wondered out loud.

_Are we not on the third veil already? The Acquired character, where the secrets and thoughts lie. Maybe the memory takes a little longer to form?_

_Children, the memories are present. Raise your heads and take a look above._Slenderman's voice echoes like a faint static noise inside the killers heads.

In his words, the three teenagers exchange looks of curiosity, before they raise their heads towards what they thought was the ceiling. What awaited them there, left them weak on their knees and unable to comprehend what they were looking at.

At what seemed to be the ceiling of this veil inside the mind, existed a breathtaking flower pattern.

No, no, it wasn't just a normal flower pattern that adorned the ceiling; it was _actual _flowers that hang loosely from the ceiling, their buds facing towards the now silent killers, as they gazed them from afar. All of them seemed to be created from the very same white shade, the same white energy that illuminated the place softly around them, giving the beautiful flower pattern an eerie, haunting white glow, that was only heightened by the movement of the said flowers. The buds and vines were moving nonchalantly against each other, others brighter and others much darker, either expanding or condensing on the dark ceiling, covering it almost from inch to inch, with small star-like dust glowing and disappearing among their leaves. The flowers where none other than surprise lilies, or if one prefers, resurrection lilies. They adorned the ceiling and flourished as if it was the actual sky of this veil, as if you looked up in any other normal case, your gaze would meet with the breathtaking flowers, instead of the blue, clear sky.

Toby wolf-whistled hard, taking his orange goggles off to gaze at the beautiful scenery above him, as Slenderman took a step forward, looking at the flowers as well.

~_This children, is our dear _'s thoughts and mind._he almost whispered, not daring to disturb the complete silence.

Then, right before their eyes, one of the resurrection lilies softly blew up. The extraordinary bud of the flower dissolved, turning into a faint, white dust that descended down towards the killers, only for the specs of dust to unite half way down and fall like a small, really small ball of fire, as if it was a shooting star. Fractions of seconds before it touched the floor, your own voice echoed inside the complete darkness.

…_Ohana means family; no one gets left behind, no one is ever forgotten…_

The small ball touched the floor, with its glow and your voice completely disappearing. But then, another lily dissolved.

_…__Jeff, you are lonely, aren't you?..._

_What is that__?~ _EJ asked.

_Her d$mn f*cking thoughts._Jeff growled, as another two lilies dissolved.

_ …__Monsters are way different than you _... _EJ's voice sounded inside the darkness.

_ …__I'll always make sure you're okay. Cause you are family…_ Jeff recognized his own voice as the fire disappeared.

_ …__You are amazing… _EJ heard his own self say.

_…__I DID IT FOR YOU!... _Jeff remembered exactly when he said that to you.

But the next lily to dissolve and make her way towards the cold and dark ground, was a silent one. No sound was heard, not even when it gently touched the floor. Instead, the faint white light of the fire continued on to shine. Then, with a sudden airwave that arose out of nowhere, the killers found themselves in the blink of an eye, inside the same basement where they had witnessed Dr. Smiley putting you through the most sickening and terrifying torture the insane doctor could muster up.

This time, it was exactly as Jeff and EJ remembered it to be. All the blood that had fallen on the walls and floor gave a sickening and bloodcurdling feeling deep inside their guts, making them want to avert their eyes elsewhere, but some masochistic power that was hidden deep inside of them as well as a strong tint of curiosity, forced them to continue on looking at the scene that was about to unravel right in front of their eyes. Everything was the same; the Doctor's medical tools were polished and placed with exceptional care on the counters, the mattress-less bed was lying on the farthest corner and the huge chains that used to bound you down was placed around on the walls as well, leading to the same, familiar, spot inside the room, where you were hiding.

You were making absolutely no sound. As if the space you occupied was totally empty, no sound, not even from your breathing made its way to echo inside the cold walls, giving the impression that the space was totally vacant and deserted. But as the sound of footsteps started echoing from far away, footsteps that Jeff recognized with sheer anger, you whimpered ever-so-lightly and adjusted your position once again, the heavy chains rattling faintly in response to your movements.

_Your eyes watched in sheer terror, as the cold, iron doorknob of the basement turned slowly, murderously slowly and the door creaked as it opened, only for more darkness to peer inside the small room. Your heart pounded hard inside your chest, as you watched with your eyes never even daring to blink, a tall figure to emerge from behind the door, making you whimper even more. It wasn't the Doctor; no these past few days the Doctor had failed to attend your usual appointments and it was frankly some few days that you had to see him. If it was really days. You couldn't really tell the difference anymore._

_No, there was someone far more dangerous and insane than the lunatic Doctor himself that payed you frequent visits these past days. The one that made you ponder over the undeniably great times you had with Doctor Smiley, cause when the other one was around, the unspeakable things that Dr. Smiley did to you, failed to even be compared._

* * *

**(readers with sensitivity please stop here and search for the other line further down, it will lead you after the triggering content)**

_As Liu's tall figure entered from the small door, his green eyes scanned the room, only to lock directly at where you were standing, peering through the thick darkness, acting as if he was able to see you. A small, blood-chilling smile made its way on his scarred face, making you shiver and whimper once again, trying to hold back your terror, but the constant shaking of your injured body only made it worse, by making the chains rattle. Tears descended down your cheeks. What would he do to you now?_

_ '__I can hear you alive _. Your heart echoes inside my head.' The man smiles deviously, making his way undisturbed towards the rings that withheld the chains on the wall 'You know, I planned this from the very start. I want to lose control, I want to bring you to your bitter end.' He says, grabbing one of the chains hard 'I know it's painful for you and I really want to spare you, since what's killing me, it that I'll keep you for myself.' He laughs and pulls the chain hard._

_You feel a strong push in one of your ankles, as the chain that he pulls is connected with it. Your scream echoed hard inside the room, as he pulls you towards him, the bright light of the rest of the room blinding you. You scream and struggle once again against the chain with all you've got, only wanting to return to the shadows where you were safe. Where no one would harm you. Where you could finally die in peace. But instead of letting you struggle your way out and return to safety, he kneels in front of you, grabbing your wrists with his sturdy arms, pinning them on each side of your head, restraining you with power._

_ '__SHUT UP!' he demands harshly._

_You gulp your voices up, still trembling under his towering body that completely engulfs your petite figure, terrified of what he will do to you if you didn't do as he said. Still, every now and then, your body reacts on its own, trying to get him off from you._

_Seeing that you completely obeyed him, he smiles even wider at you, a dark aura dawning inside his venom green eyes, as he removes his right hand from your wrist, only to stroke your chin lightly with his thumb._

_ '__Jeff always picked the most beautiful ones.' He murmurs, more to himself than to you, smiling even more._

_ '___' he breathes out your name, slowly, murderously slowly inside your ear 'Beneath your lovely face and cute smile, all you are, is pain. So you deserve this! Deserve all the suffering. But yet…. I can't seem to get you out of my f*cking head; I can't seem to stop!' he chuckles, a laugh that is so dark and cold, that triggers your terror even further than any possible barrier._

_ '__If you let me in,…..I won't hold back this time. You're truly a warm flame and all I seem to want….is to burn in your sin….to burn inside of you… I want to break you so much…so much and so slowly… I want to watch you wither…'_

_His seemingly hot lips come crashing down on your fragile neck. Your orange eyes pop open from all the sheer terror that immediately courses through you and you start fighting him once again with all your might, kicking and turning, trying to break free before it's too late, but he only laughs harder at your pointless attempts, since he has you pinned down for good._

_ '__NOOOOO! PLEASE! PLEASE! NOOOOOOOOOO!' you scream at the top of your lungs._

_But all you feel is an excruciating pain shot up through your body, resonating from your lower part and almost tearing you in half._

* * *

**(continue downwards please :3)**

_'__I think that this is enough for you.__'_ a little voice says and the scene right in front of the killers freezes once again to reveal Cady.

_What the hell….what the f*cking d$mn hell!~_Jeff's hands fly on his coal black hair, as he tangles them inside, tears of despair falling down his unblinking eyes. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. He couldn't believe that he let Liu live. He was mad, no, insanely furious with himself for everything that he had done up until now. But there was no one around to console the smiling killer.

_'__That is the last straw that pushed _ to seek my help. I wanted you to see to some extend what you allowed to happen to her. But I also wanted you to see this__.'_

The scene once again changed around them.

When the alterations stopped, they were still inside the basement with you, but Liu was nowhere to be seen. Instead, you were lying on the cold floor, curled up in a small ball, with your orange eyes staring at the empty space in front of you, betraying absolutely no emotion.

_'__I want you to observe closely. You will see what happened to my sister.' _The little girl says, pointing at your eyes.

All killers nail their eyes on you.

At first, there was no chance whatsoever. Your orange eyes failed to even blink, as you continued on to gaze upon the empty space, not making absolutely any sound.

Then it happened.

As your orange orbs starred up ahead, the color seemed to waver for just a fragment of a second, gently shivering on the edges of the luxurious orange that adorned your pupils. Then, as if you had obeyed some hidden need inside of you at last, you eyes closed from a few seconds. But when you opened them once again, there was no orange to be seen. Only a dark, black abyss.

Then, once again the killers found themselves on the black room, with the majestic white flowers above them. Cady disappeared once again, sparing them from the rest of the memory. Still, the killers had seen way too much already.

Jeff was cursing, hating and utterly blaming himself for not killing Liu when he had the chance. And that meant the chance when he had first turned to the flaming monster that he was, when he had crept his way inside his bedroom and utterly didn't find the strength to kill him and not the second time he had the chance. Because he had already hurt you by the time Jeff was presented his second chance. How wrong was he…. He was to blame, it was entirely his fault, every single thing that happened to you. But to think that Liu would get his far to get to him. To mess with you… At that moment, he swore to himself. He swore that when he gets you out of this mess, he is going to f*cking chase down that m&amp;therf*cker once again and turn his guts into d$mn wall decorations. He will personally make sure that he will no longer pester this planet with his f*cking presence. He swore it on your life, since it mattered more than his own.

From his side, EJ was utterly blaming himself. The scene that had just unraveled right before his empty eyes was surely one that would be scarred inside his mind for the rest of his days, until his time to die comes. Your desperate screams, your crying face, your futile struggle to free yourself were only making the black goo stream down his face and drip down on the floor. If he was better, if he had found you earlier, if he had never let you get caught in the first place, you wouldn't have been scarred. You would be smiling safely inside his sturdy arms, making jokes with him and enjoining your life. But no. his inability to keep you safe and sound this time had disastrous effect on you. He should have kept a close eye to you. He should have kept you safe inside his arms…he shouldn't have been so incompetent…

Another two lilies burst above them and the two deranged killers listened with horror to their own voices.

_ …__There is nothing to worry about _. I swear to you, I'll protect you no matter what… _Jeff's voice echoed in the complete darkness.

_ …__You're too important for us. Remember that… _EJ shivered at his own words.

At last, another lily bursts above them, the majestic petals of the flower catching fire and falling towards the floor, only for another memory to flash around them once again. It was the basement again. This time, none of them were sure about if they wanted to see what would happen next or not. Jeff just wanted to get the hell out of there as soon as possible, regretting his decision to come inside of this hell hole, and EJ cursed himself for the first time that he failed to blind himself completely when he first had the chance. This mind-seeing thing was definitely a curse for the eyeless killer. He just wanted to sink himself in the complete darkness of blindness.

Once again, the room around them was as Liu had left it, with you lying on the cold and wet from all the blood floor, your eyes finally closed and your breath coming out calm and slow. You were finally sleeping. It was somewhat comforting for the killers to see you doing this simple but so important act, since sleep always has the amazing effect of giving us, even for a brief time, a sanctuary. A place where we can finally rest and sink ourselves inside the safety of our own minds, as our body repairs itself while we are comforted.

But this peace was not meant to last for too long, as the doorknob of the room twisted once again and the door opened, only for Bloody Painter to stuck his head inside, scanning the whole place up, before he opens the door wider, walking inside the bloodstained room, with Puppeteer following close behind him, looking above his shoulder to see if someone was coming. The killers that watched the scene unravel in front of their eyes tightened themselves immediately; what were they doing here and what were they planning to do to you?

They watched, unable to do the slightest move to interfere, and only watched as Bloody Painter kneeled beside you and leaned over you, gazing upon your peaceful and sleeping face.

_Bloody Painter leaned back once again and sighed to himself. _

_ '__She's still sleeping thankfully. Are you sure the others aren't here?' he asked his fellow friend._

_ '__Nah, they did say they'd be gone for two f*cking days. Still, make it quick so we can get the hell outta here.' Puppeteer growls at his black-haired friend, opening his jacket and fishing a blood bag from within, tossing it carelessly to the Painter, who manages to catch it in mid-air._

_ '__It's alright Puppet, they won't even know we are here. Also, look at her; she's been asleep for four days now. Poor soul.' Painter comments, as he carefully turns you over, picking your head into his arms, as he raises you a little bit. _

_Still, there is no response from your side._

_ '__Yeah, yeah. Make it quick. I ain't have all day.' Puppeteer throws._

_'__Just give me a second.' The other man says._

_Carefully, he tears a small hole into the blood pack and pressing your lips open, he brings the blood bag to your lips gently, allowing the blood to run inside your mouth. For the first seconds, there was no response. The blood welled itself inside your mouth and started falling from the edges of your mouth. But as soon as Bloody Painter started wondering if they were too late and you were already dead, a soft sound came from your chest and your hand flew on the blood bad, grabbing it weakly with your fingers while you started downing the warm blood, your eyes flickering but not opening._

_ '__Thank God. She's feeding.' Bloody Painter exclaimed, a soft smile could be easily detected from the sound of his voice._

_ '__Good, make sure they won't realize we fed her.' Puppeteer comments, his hard expression softening as well._

_ '__They won't know a single thing. As she'll be able to recover sooner or later. This time we went too far with her. She didn't deserve all this sh!t. Poor little thing. She must be in so much pain.' He softly caressed your hair…_

_Why did they help her?_EJ comments, as the memory once again fades and they find themselves back into the black room.

_Beats me. I'm f*cking glad though. If they hadn't, maybe we'd be too f*cking late._Jeff kicks the ground lightly.

_Not all of those who kill are evil children. Some of them do not have any other choice._Slenderman notes, as the ground under them once again starts to shake, signaling the entrance to the fourth veil. The Essential Soul.

This time, everything around them flashes with a pure white color.

The room around them this time, is purely white; the floor, the ceiling the walls, everything about it is pure white…except one small detail. One small thing that it's not entirely white. A thing that it's black.

A deep black lake was standing in the middle of the room, her surface undisturbed and pacified, betraying no movement whatsoever. It seemed as if it was so black, that it actually absorbed the light that surrounded it, leaving behind a faint black mist, as if the temperature of the room was so cold and the lake was so warm, that the steam was dancing gracefully on the dark and murky waters, seemingly awaiting for the nymphs of a forest that did not exist to play around it, dancing and laughing loudly, their bodies graving the lake with their beauty.

But as Slenderman looked upon the lake, his aura became darker and darker.

When his voice sounded inside the killers minds, it was obvious that he was serious to the bone, sending shivers down their spines, as his voice was enveloped into a heavy cloud of static noise.

_Do not, under any circumstances get close to that lake. That is an order._

_W-why Slendy?_Toby was the first one to ask.

_You shall shortly see._was the only answer the Tall Man gave them.

_'__C-c….ady…' _your voice reverberated inside the white room loudly, bouncing off the walls and making the surface of the lake shudder.

_'…__..C..ady…no….!'_

There was a dark flash above them.

As if a bomb had detonated high above the ground, its echo making the ground shake violently under them from the impact, it appeared suddenly and had a great toll on the air around. Black light filled the small area on the ceiling, it's rays spreading like thorns in the air and appearing as if another black abyss had arrived to match the black lake next to them. Then, from deep within it, a girl appeared right in the middle of the darkness, falling loosely down, her petite white figure in total contrast to the space around her.

As she fell, all eyes were fixed on her, trying to figure out who she was and what was going to happen to her. Thus, she continued to be headed straight towards the dark lake under her, doing nothing to avoid the strong collision, having completely given up to the invisible enemy that had defeated her. She was wearing a small, white dress, that reached down to her knees and that was now waving upwards due to the strong wind that forced it up, fully exposing the legs that were flailing along with her delicate hands in the strong air. Her (h/c) hair were waving hard around her, whipping her beautiful face hard, but she appeared as if she didn't really mind it, having her eyes gently closed, as she descended the heavens towards the black hell, with a gentle and relieved smile on her face. There was something sad but yet so beautiful about her, as she was mirrored like an angel that was falling from grace to the killers' eyes.

And the angel that was falling….was you.

All the men watched with wide eyes as they saw you descending down fast, in an upcoming collision with the dark water. As you were about to touch the water though, something else happened.

The scene in front of the very killers' eyes almost froze, with you hanging a few inches above the water, your hair still waving and your eyes still closed. The lake though, was nothing like before.

It was terrifying.

The surface was no longer serene and undisturbed; no, this time, the waves and small drops of dark water were catapulted everywhere, filling the place with small black drops, as what seemed to be black, haunting corpses had thrown themselves out of the water. They were many, too many to actually count. You couldn't really discern where the water ended and the corpses begun, but it was as clear as the white room around them that they meant no good, as they were extending their clawed arms towards you, with their white eyes burning hard and their nightmarish mouths wide open, only awaiting to welcome you in their lethal embrace, dragging you deep down under the murky waters.

Before your back connected with the lake though, your voice echoed once again, breathless and pleading.

_'__I don't want to die.'_

And you collided hard with the water.

Immediately, the lake returned to its original state, undisturbed and serene. The corpses and you were nowhere to be found, leaving behind no traces that any of you were there. It was as if you disappeared into thin air.

The killers though, knew better than this. So they just waited.

'_Human.' _A deep, alluring female voice lulled inside the vast space, filling the air around them and sending chills down their spines '_Do you want to die?'_

There was a brief silence.

_'__I don't want to die.' _Your voice echoed once again.

And then the lake exploded once again.

The upper part of your body pierced through the water, your head leaning back and forming a loud, inaudible scream or sheer terror, that never came out of your lips. Your eyes were consumed by the horror and struggle to free yourself, as the black corpses arose once again beside you, having grabbed you tightly, other from the hands, others from your hair and others from the top of your head, trying to sink you under the water once again, screaming silent screams as well, as all of you where intertwined into an eternal battle, where the corpses seemed to win, as they pulled you back inside, leaving no trace behind.

Again there was nothing.

Then, a small hand pierced though the water, grabbing the edges of the lake hard, in a desperate attempt to pull itself out of the dangerous waters, being completely covered with the black liquid of the lake, that seemed to stick on the flesh as if it was mud. It was a small hand though, definitely not yours, it seemed to belong to a small child. Soon, it was followed by another hand that struggled in its turn to grab on to something. Then a head submerged from the water, followed by a small torso and finally, small legs, as Cady climbed out of the water. This time, the corpses were nowhere to be found, as if they had disappeared completely, they allowed the small girl to manage her way out of the lake, desperately trying to stand on her feet and breathing heavily from the continuous struggle. The black substance was dripping down from her body, staining the pure white floor, as she made her way away from the lake, trying to catch her breath and leaving black footprints behind her.

~_I strongly believe that we have seen enough children. It is time to return back._Slenderman announced silently to the three killers behind him, but then, he froze as a low, childish chuckle was heard, causing the master to look for the place it originated, only for his featureless face to fall on Cady.

_Cady my child, will you guide us to the exit?_he asked the small girl.

She still had her back turned towards the four men, but it was visible that her small shoulders were shaking from the chuckle that was coming from her side.

_Child?_Slenderman repeated once again.

_'__I'm sorry Der Großmann, but there is no Cady.__' the little girl turns to face them, and suddenly, it was you that were looking at them._

But you were different from your usual self. Your whole body was black, no, it was made out of black energy, standing tall in front of them, with your eyes wide open, two endless black lakes that gazed upon the now surprised killers. Every little curve, every little inch of your body was black, as you stood completely naked in front of them, but still, with no details showing, as if you were wearing a second skin above your own, that allowed only the form of your body to show. Your lips were curved up in a smile that was dripping with insanity, so much, that even Jeff growled uneasily at its sight, and your hair were gently waving around your beautiful face, responding to the breeze that didn't even exist.

It was you, but at the same time, it wasn't.

_'__There is no Cady. There never was. Just as there is no exit.__' _She brings her finger on her lips and nose, as if she was trying to shush them _'__Can't you hear? Witches and ghosts are singing. TRICK AND KILL!__'_

At the sound of her last words, the ground starts shaking, so violently, that it is hard for the four Creepypastas to even stand. There is a loud, cracking sound and the ground splits in two, as the walls around them open up as well, tearing the whole place to the ground. A strong wind gushes among them with sheer power, making them unable to move even a single muscle, trying with all they had to remain inside the Operator symbols, but finding it extremely hard to do so. Still, they knew that once they set foot out of it, death would be quick to fall upon them.

_What in the name of f*cks is f*cking happening?_Jeff screams loudly, trying to be heard over the commotion.

_What is she doing?_EJ screams to Slenderman, trying to cover his face with his arms, to protect it from the strong wind.

_~It appears that she is pulling us inside the last veil. The Soul._ it's the only response Slenderman gives them.

Then, everything around them stops. The wind, the tearing sounds, the debris, everything disappears and silence is once again bestowed upon them. It is a strange silence though. As if all the sounds seem to be consumed and hushed, the killers are unable to even hear their own breaths coming out of their lungs, their soft sounds completely silent. And as they raise their heads to gaze upon where you had taken them this time, their eyes fall on a majestic field.

The landscape around them was once again pure white, reaching to as far as the eye could see. But this time, black flowers were blooming all around them, their almost transparent petals waving softly at the non-existing wind. Resurrection lilies and lilies of the valley, all were tangled together, forming an astonishing pattern that was able to take the breath away from even the most serious and cold person in existence. They formed and reached until the eye could see, filling the white scenery. As if some upper power decided to create the most majestic landscape known to man, by only containing these two simple tones, that were far than just enough to form it. In its simplicity, the scenery was breathtaking. And in the middle of the vast field, sitting in the same chair that entered with which contained the only color in this black and white landscape other than the four killers, with blooming black roses keeping her hands tied on the chair, it was none other than you.

You were once again sitting on the comfortable armchair, resting your weary head lightly back, leaning your head down, with a simple black blindfold wrapped around your eyes, preventing you from seeing. Your lips were slightly parted, betraying that you were sleeping, completely undisturbed by the rose vines that moved around your wrists, their threatening thorns twice the normal size, but not injuring you at all.

_'__Isn't she beautiful?__' _a voice reverberates in the complete silence and the Other you, the totally black one, appears from right behind the armchair, leaning her head against the top of the armchair and gently stroking your cheek.

_ '__She is my most prized thing in the whole wide world.' _She purrs, continuing to stroke your cheek tenderly.

_~Let her go now, you f*cking sl*t or I'll chop your hands off._Jeff snarls menacingly at her.

_'__Fufufufu, aren't you a tough guy Jeff..__' she continues to look at you and smile '__Tell me though, did you like how your brother treated your precious doll?'_

At her delicately harsh words, Jeff's eyes open even wider with surprise and he presses his lips together, as memories of you and Liu flash on his mind. The Other smiles even wider and sits on the arm of the armchair, never taking her empty eyes off from you and never stopping to stroke you tenderly.

_We are here to take her back Halloween. And there is nothing you can do to stop us.~ _EJ comments, taking a step forward to stand his ground.

_'__Hmmmm, I am afraid I cannot allow this Jack. You see, I trusted you. I did really trust you with her. With my most precious thing, the only thing that I love so, so, so, so much. And what did you do? What did you dare to do? You left her unprotected, an easy prey to the beasts of the night that snatched her and tore her into little tinny tiny pieces for me to patch up together. But there are no worries. I am indeed great at patching her together. Just as I did when those guys broke into her house and snatched everything away from her.' _She kisses your cheek lightly '_That night, when I heard her pleading voice, I couldn't stop myself from posing one simple question to her. It was as simple as the sun, or breathing 'Do you want to die?' I asked her 'No' she said 'Do you want revenge?' I asked 'Yes.'. So I granted her with all the gifts I had, pulling her out of the lake of death. I made her thrive once again, much more powerful and fierce than ever before.'_

She suddenly jumps up, turning and standing at your side, her back turned towards the killers.

_'__When Dr. Smiley started putting her through all these unspeakable things, I rushed by her side to help her. I truly wanted to see her protected once again. But she refused me. 'Don't you worry, help is not far away.' She was smiling at me. I obeyed. It was her call. I stood by her and whispered to her words of encouragement, as all these hellish things pushed her to both hers and my limits. 'Let me protect you _. You won't feel pain anymore if you just let me help you.' I pleaded her 'No, don't you worry. The boys will come any minute now, don't worry yourself too much.' She said. But you didn't. YOU F*CKING DID NOT COME FOR HER!' _

Her loud scream echoed in the distance as she stood right above you, grasping the edges of your armchair and looking furiously at the four intruders.

_'__She had so, so much faith in you. She _believed_in you from the bottom of her heart. She swore to me that you would come. That you would burst the door open any minute now and save us. And I had to SIT AND WATCH AS THEY TORE HER UP INTO PIECES EVERY SINGLE DAY! I HAD TO WATCH HER BEG FOR DEATH. I knew you were not coming and she did too, deep inside our mind. And then, our dear Homicidal Liu came over and started playing with her. After what he did that night, I was crying for her. I have never cried in my whole existence. But the scariest part was that she didn't. She didn't cry at all. She just whispered two little words, two tinny tiny words to me 'Save me.'.'_

She walked to your other side.

_ '__And I did. I did save her. I took her in and locked her up deep down in my head to keep her safe. Because I loved her so much. We both withdrew inside our soul, leaving no traces of our existence behind. And then, you finally came along! You finally opened that door and retrieved her. I watched the whole thing. All these days I'm looking at you and hearing you and laugh at your idiotic attempts to bring her back. If those chains weren't bounding me when you first came into that basement, I would have indulged myself in your blood. Just to punish you and relieving _ once again. But then, the unexpected happened! She started to stir! Deep inside my own soul, she started to stir and awaken by the sound of your voices! First, when our dear Jack talked to her for five hours straight and she finally smiled at him and then, when you Jeff shook her, making her react for the first time. I couldn't believe my eyes! She still loved you and tried to awaken! After all that I did for her, she was betraying me for your filthy selves! Oh, I cannot allow that. So I lured you in here, altering myself as Cady and lured you here…were I will kill you!__' s_he smiled menacingly to the killers.

Her beautiful face alters to that of maniacal frenzy, as she jumps beside you, throwing her hand up ahead, with dangerous, black vines full of thorns ejecting against the four killers, with her insane laughter echoing on the empty space around them. The killers watch, unable to act due to the limited space they are given by the Operator symbol, so they are trapped, watching as the vines come closer and closer, until…

'Stop.'

The dangerous vines freeze in mid-air, stopping a few inches away from touching the killers, ending their lives with a single strike, obeying at the simple order they were given. All of them raise their heads, only to see the Other's surprised face, as she slowly takes in what just happen. Realizing it, she turns to you.

'_What?__' _

'I ordered you to stop.' your voice comes out calm, collected.

The Other laughs darkly '_My own self is becoming my own enemy. Hahahahaha!__' _she laughs, walking beside you, until her face flashes with pure rage. This time, the hand that stroked your cheek, is not a gentle one.

'Anywhere you go, I'm always there for you Halloween.' You simply state.

She laughs maniacally _'__Everything you have, you owe it to me _!' _she says right beside your ear.

'I know that anything I do, you're always helping me.' You say.

She walks slowly to your other side, leaning once again at your ear '_Every breath you take it's all because of ME!'_

'Any lie you tell, I always help you with it.'

_'__Every time you cry I'm ALWAYS there for you.__'_

'Anything you want, I always give it to you.'

Halloween screams loudly, her voice painted by the sheer anger that runs inside her veins. Before the guys have the chance to react, her hand flashes and grabs you from the neck hard, pulling you from the chair and many inches above the ground. The guys yell and try to do something, as she tightens her hand around your delicate neck, her face a mask of furry, but with tears streaming down from the edges, dripping down on the white floor, black and warm. The armchair disappears behind you and you are left being held in midair by her, as she tightens her grip more and more.

_'__I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO GO! I WILL NOT LET YOU!__'_

The yells and swearings drown her voice a little bit, but you are still able to hear her loud and clear.

_'__I CANNOT LET YOU GO THIS TIME. NOT AFTER ALL OF THIS!'_

In response, you just smile at her. A smile that is so sweet and warm, so full of happiness and love, that the insane part of your mind is taken aback for a single moment, her eyes opening wide with surprise, as your hand flies to her cheek, cupping it tenderly and with a love that is only felt through touch.

'It's okay Halloween. I know it hurts, but I'm here for you. It's all over now. We are safe. No more pain.'

At the sound of your reassuring words, the insane woman bursts out in uncontrollable tears. Her grip loosens around your neck and you fall gracefully on your feet, as she kneels right in front of you, throwing her hands around her fragile body, trying to prevent it from breaking down completely. Her violent sobs make her whole body shake heavily, only for you to kneel right in front of her and throw your hands around her, hugging her tightly and kissing the top of her head, as she continues to cry out with all her power inside your reassuring embrace.

'Shhh, it's okay now. You are safe. We are home.' You whisper with a faint smile, as she hugs you back with all her might.

'It is time for you to leave.' You turn your blindfolded stare towards the killers.

And in a blink of an eye, they are back at Slenderman's office.

Everything was exactly as they had left it, with the only difference being that it was night already and also you, who were now sleeping peacefully on the armchair, with the traces of black tears that had streamed down your face. The master of the house releases the Operator symbol from the three teenagers feet, and all of them, even the obnoxious Toby silently agree never to speak again for what they saw.

Gently, EJ/Jeff walks up to you, wiping the black tears off your sleeping face with tenderness, picking you up and making way out of the room. The two Proxies that awaited by the door say nothing at the sight of the two of you, as he walks steadily towards your bedroom. This was enough for today. All of you needed to rest.

With a strong push, the door opens.

EJ/Jeff places you softly on the soft covers but he doesn't leave this time.

Instead, he closes the door lightly, trying not to disturb you and walking back at you, lays himself next to you on the bed. He wraps his sturdy arms around you, as both of you lean on your soft pillows and soon after, both of you are already sleeping, with you wrapped against his toned chest and his face buried in your (h/l) hair.


	49. Chapter 45 Gravity (EJ)

**Chapter 45 Gravity (EJ)**

* * *

_~Someone left the door open; who left me outside?  
I'm bent, I'm not broken; come live in my life  
All the words left unspoken, all the pages I write  
On my knees, and I'm hoping, that someone holds me tonight  
__**Hold me tonight~**_  
**_Hollywood Undead – Outside_**

* * *

'_When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city, to see a marching band. He said, "Son when you grow up, would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned?__' _ Jane's voice reverberated on the cold tiles of the spacious bathroom, bouncing off gracefully, as the raven-haired female allowed her alluring and woman-like voice come out from her full lips. The lyrics were pouring straight from the beautiful female's heart, making her feel as if she was still alive, with her heart still beating inside her chest, as she took another lock of your (h/l) (h/c) hair, passing the scissors and gently cutting the lock, returning your hair to their normal length.

'_He said "Will you defeat them, your demons and all the non-believers, the plans that they have made? Because one day I'll leave you, a phantom to lead you in the summer, to join the Black Parade.__' _She smiles as she continues with her work, focused on cutting your wet hair.

The refreshing smell of lemon flowers and oranges hovered in the air around them, since the hot steam emitted from the bath filled the place with a heavy moisture that made a faint mist fill the place and only brought out the smell of the bath foam, bringing memories of summer and sunny days to the three killers that were in the room. Jane could somehow see right in front of her the bright August sun, burning her white skin up, as she was making her way towards her family's backyard for her usual grass-sun bathing with a glass of cold lemonade and her sun's cream at hand. From her point of view, Clockwork could almost, ever-so-faintly hear the sound of the summer waves reaching the shore. But the female killers were in no yard or beach.

The white bubbles that were formed by the foam, covered the huge and spacious bathtub where you were sitting, covering protectively your naked body that you had sank under the hot water, while Jane was sitting on a chair right behind you, taking care of restoring your hair to their previous state and Clocky was on your right, making sure to clean up all the open wounds that still remained on your (s/c) skin, so that your body would be able to heal itself up afterwards, preventing any possible infections. The two female Creepypasta were focused on their tasks like they were a matter of life and death, but nonetheless tried their best to make you feel at ease and relaxed, taking care of your still broken self, nurturing after their best friend.

_ '__Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me. And other times I feel like I should go. And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets. And when you're gone we want you all to know.'_ It was Clocky's voice that sounded this time around.

Since the day that Slenderman had taken you into his office and performed the operation, you had been so exhausted, that once Jeff/EJ placed you in your bed, you remained there for four days, sleeping peacefully for the very first time in a really long time and without the help of any anesthetics. It was obvious that your body was rebooting itself at last, but the results of the 'operation' were yet to be discovered, something that kept the three men in high alert, expecting any change in your behavior. But as they realized that your need for rest and peace of mind was necessary, Jeff and EJ had made a silent agreement to keep watches outside your door, to prevent anyone from going in and disturbing you. Day in and day out, one of them would be sitting just outside your door, a silent and murderous guardian, only to be replaced by the other one when the time for rest came. Of course, before they did that, they made sure that your two windows were properly nailed shut, so that no other accidents would occur. The other Creepypasta though kept their distance and even the naughtier ones respected you. Only Sally kept coming outside your door, demanding that she was let inside, but even she, after some days, gave up and just kept company to the killer that was on watch at that time, either hugging and falling asleep on EJ's arms, or messing and playing with Jeff nonstop.

When your eyes finally opened though, the sheer disappointment that crept its way on the killers' hearts when they gazed upon you, only to meet with your pitch-black eyes, left them unable to speak. Did they efforts all went to waste? Were you already too far away to be reached and be saved? What did they do wrong? How would they be able to reach out for you? All those questions kept echoing inside their heads, feeding off the feelings of guilt that both of them had and eventually making them keep their distance from you. Don't get this wrong, both of them craved more than they even imagined being around you and protecting you, driven by their strong love for you, but they just couldn't shake off the feeling that you were better off without them. That they had caused you too much trouble and that you were better off being taken care of by the others.

It was at that point that Jane and Clockwork had stepped up to be your caretakers. It was only natural to want to help their best friend out and not only that, but being around girls would have a positive impact on you, if you considered the fact of how you were treated by men this last month and a half. But it was no easy task at all.

Clockwork did want to help and she really did. She made sure that your remaining wounds were properly taken care of, keeping them clean and wrapped into fresh bandages, she made sure that you were properly eating by either feeding you herself with normal food or connecting you with blood-bags through tubes and helped you walk, either around the house or in long walks on the garden, making sure to allow you be in some fresh air to help you revive and clean your mind. But what she couldn't do was to keep your appearance in check. And this is where Jane stepped in. The black-haired female was dressing you up, combing your hair, brushing your teeth, bathing you and pretty much treating you like you were a human-sized doll all day long, 24/7. And not only that, but she was kind of thrilled with the assignment that she was entrusted with. She was completely in her domain and she treated you like a Barbie doll, making sure that you were pretty every single day. Clocky couldn't find a possible meaning in all of this, but if Jane was happy and you were not protesting, then why should she spoil the fun?

So today, they both decided to help you bathe, as Slenderman came to them, announcing that he would attempt to make you forget about the terrible things that had happened to you and hopefully, this would be enough to restore you back into your always happy and smiling self. It was indeed a long-shot, but it was the only thing they had in their hands to help you out. If that failed, then, the only other solution was to put you out of your misery. No one wanted that; hell, Jeff tore his room down, allowing a huge variety of swears to grace the Tall Man and EJ refused to treat anyone and even threatened to leave the house if it came down to this, both of them completely rejecting that solution, so they were left with the first one.

Jane and Clocky helped you out of the bathtub, drying you out and dressing you up with one of Jane's black dresses and a pair of ballerina shoes, before they led you towards the Master's office once again. You followed them obediently, as they tugged you more and more down the corridor, dragging you around like a doll.

The Master was expecting you; at the threshold of his office, the girls were greeted by none other than Masky and Hoody, who helped you in the room carefully, making you sit in the very same armchair where they placed you when they entered your mind. This time though, there was no high alert; all the furniture in the room where back on their original positions, decorating gracefully the small room, making it look like a private investigator's office from back in the 50's. This room was a common joke inside the household, but since Slenderman liked it, there was absolutely no room for arguments. The three Proxies that were inside the room looked much relaxed and in their usual selves and even Toby was just resting lazily against the wall, earning a dark look from Masky, probably because he wasn't helping out. But, nothing in the atmosphere indicated that there was any need to worry. The moment you entered, Slenderman turned his featureless gaze towards you and walked up to you, as Toby escorted the girls out, closing the door behind them quietly.

'Are you sure it is going to work Slender?' Masky questioned his boss, while making sure you were sitting well.

'I strongly believe child that it is going to work. The procedure will not last long and I will place strong barriers around her mind, to shield her consciousness from the memories that keep her trapped.' The Master simply answered.

'B-but wh-hat i-f k-kitty d-doesn't w-wake up?' Toby crossed his hands over his toned chest, leaning against the wall and popping his neck.

The Tall Man remained silent for a few seconds. To the Proxies, this only meant that he was thinking.

'Both Jeffery and Eyeless Jack have openly stated their desires to take care of her, by immediately removing her from our household and attending to her personally. I will respect their decisions, still I shall not decide for myself who is going to take a hold of her.' He simply says, reaching out with his hands and resting them on your forehead, his long fingers touching various key-places on your head.

'You know that….both of them….love her. Right?' Hoody speaks for the very first time.

'I am well aware of their feeling towards our dear _. Now, let us begin.'

In the sound of his last words, static starts filling the room around them, at first being only a soft nuisance, but growing louder and louder by the passing seconds. The pure white fingers of the Master seem as if the melt into your scull, passing through the thick bone and gently reaching your damaged brain. Your black eyes flicker and eventually close, as the static around you reaches its climax and stays there; it's not too loud to affect the Proxies, especially Masky and Hoody, but it is a loud noise that can turn annoying. None of them though dares to even move a single muscle, as they watch closely from behind their masks and goggles their Master to expand one tenth of his true power towards you, trying to shield you against your own mind.

Then, ever so faintly, they discover that small, almost transparent bubbles are appearing around your head, moving fast in the direction of your head, only to disappear shortly after under your (h/l) (h/c) hair. They were shields; it was more obvious than the sun itself that the master of the house was placing shields around your brain, making the loose ends meet and patch up, hopefully helping you into finding yourself once again. One, two, three, nine, fifteen. At some point, even the Proxies that watch carefully the spectacle right in front of their eyes, lose the count of the shields you needed. The Master was obviously really cautious into making a nice job and eliminating any possibility of the shields breaking off. Only God knows what results would that cause then.

'I believe that this is fairly enough.' Slenderman announces after what seemed like an eternity, removing his fingers from your head and straightening his tall figure.

'What happens now?' Masky asks.

'We wait patiently.' Slenderman only comments.

Three pairs of eyes and a featureless face gaze upon your serene face.

There was no movement for now. Your face remained still and emotionless, appearing as if you were in deep sleep. Then, to the complete surprise of the Proxies, your eyelids started flickering, as if you reacted to the strong light around you and eventually opened. All of them held their breaths, but what gazed upon them, were two orange moons.

'U-uh?...S-Slenderman?...Guys?' you murmur, your voice hoarse and heavy, as if you had just woken up from a really deep sleep.

'_ are you okay?' Masky places a comforting hand on your shoulder, while Toby tackles Hoody to the ground behind the white-masked male, squealing from his happiness.

You look at Masky with a confused look 'Y-yeah, I guess. What am I doing here?'

'I think she's back Slender.' Masky says to his Master, a tint of happiness painting his voice.

'What is the last thing that you remember child?' Slenderman questions you, trying to be heard by the victory cheering that Toby let out, running in circles behind the master, fist pumping the air.

You furrow your eyebrows in confusion, trying to remember the last thing you did as hard as you can 'Um, I was set up by Liu in the cemetery, who had managed to kill the last murderers of my family and I was running away from him, trying to get back to the house as fast as I could. I-I can't remember anything else….What the hell happened?!' you demand to know frantically.

'Liu and the rest of them managed to corner and injure you greatly, my child. We came to your rescue immediately and retrieved you, but the damage on your head was too great. You have been in a coma for a month and a half, only waking up now.' Slenderman informed you calmly.

Your eyes opened wide with surprise 'One month and a half?! Oh my…' then a thought crosses your mind. Or better yet, a certain someone.

'EJ! Where is EJ?' you demand to know, looking at the two men frantically, as you raise yourself from your chair.

'I think he's in his lab. What do you need him?' Masky asks, but you are already flinging the door wide open, to a startled Clockwork and Jane.  
'I got to find him now!' you only state and start running down the hallway, completely ignoring all the yells from behind you.

You make and abrupt turn at the staircase, beginning to run down the stairs two at a time, minding not to fall down, but be as quick as you can as well. All stares from the rest of the household are nailed on you, but you just ignore them altogether, as you run with all your might, picking up his mint and medicine scent from a mile away and following it to be lead to him.

You had to find him as quickly as you could.

From the moment you opened your eyes, a sheer urge to find him as soon as possible emerged from deep within your heart, that was now racing hard inside your chest, pumping adrenaline into your veins, only energizing you more and more. You had immediately remembered one thing from the night you were beaten up by Liu and his gang; you were racing with all the might you had hidden within you, just to make it back to EJ, just to find yourself engulfed inside his protective arms once again. You knew that in there you were completely safe, away and protected by any danger that may lurk in your way. Because you knew that he would make anything possible in order to protect you. For a split second though, you were anxious, dreading the possibility of never being able to reach him and with his hurt face and empty embrace aching you deep within your heart. You would never allow yourself to hurt him in such way, you would fight away hell itself for that purpose. Because you knew, you knew deep within you, that you were always looking at him, always wanting him. Right from the start.

The door of the lab is almost tore off its hinges as you smash it open, immediately scanning the lab within you, only to locate a very surprised EJ looking straight at you, unable to process what he was looking at for a split second.

'EJ!' you scream, and not bothering to walk down the stairs, you grab the banister and jump down, the same moment that the eyeless man takes his first step towards you. But you were by far the fastest.

Not only do you reach him first, but you literally jump into his open arms, passing your legs behind his waist, at the very same moment that you grab him from behind his neck, completely throwing yourself on him, with the eyeless man take only one step backwards due to the extra and sudden weight, before he wraps his arms around you as well, both of you hugging the living hell out of each other. You feel his burry his face inside your hair, inhaling deeply the sweet aroma.

'I-I can't believe you're here. I…I just can't believe I am hugging you.' he whispers, his voice only a low whisper, and so desperate, that it really pains you.  
'I'm here EJ. I'm here and I'm not going away ever again.' You reassure the eyeless male, as you withdraw you head back to gaze upon his navy blue mask, placing your hand tenderly where his cheek should be.

'You're not going to turn into dust again right?' he whispers and in response, you only smile to him.

Gently, you place your fingers on the edges of his mask, pulling it, only to reveal his beautiful, eyeless face from behind, with his empty eye sockets nailed on you, the black goo falling from the sides in abundance. You throw the mask to the side and cup his cheek, your soft skin touching his cold own.  
'I'm not going anywhere.' You say and place your lips over his.

At first you feel the sheer surprise coming out from every fiber of his existence. He didn't expect you to do this, not in a million years to come, making you chuckle a little bit, but eventually, he kisses you back, so sweetly, so cautiously, but yet so desperately, that you gasp in surprise, your mouth half opening against his. Taking advantage of that, he slips his tongue in your mouth, the luxurious taste of fine cherries filling and blurring your senses, till the only thing you can really feel is him. In response, you only kiss him back harder, your hands traveling to his auburn hair and tangle among them, as you wish for this moment to never end, so that you can continue to kiss him to all eternity, just the two of you entwined into only one, with your mouths hungrily moving against each other, completely freed by any pain, by any burden that they might carry, being free to be yourselves.

Unwillingly, you break apart to breathe.

'I will never let you go again.'


	50. Chapter 45 Gravity (Jeff)

**Chapter 45 Gravity (Jeff)**

* * *

_~Someone left the door open; who left me outside?  
I'm bent, I'm not broken; come live in my life  
All the words left unspoken, all the pages I write  
On my knees, and I'm hoping, that someone holds me tonight  
__**Hold me tonight~**_  
**_Hollywood Undead – Outside_**

* * *

'_When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city, to see a marching band. He said, "Son when you grow up, would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned?__' _ Jane's voice reverberated on the cold tiles of the spacious bathroom, bouncing off gracefully, as the raven-haired female allowed her alluring and woman-like voice come out from her full lips. The lyrics were pouring straight from the beautiful female's heart, making her feel as if she was still alive, with her heart still beating inside her chest, as she took another lock of your (h/l) (h/c) hair, passing the scissors and gently cutting the lock, returning your hair to their normal length.

'_He said "Will you defeat them, your demons and all the non-believers, the plans that they have made? Because one day I'll leave you, a phantom to lead you in the summer, to join the Black Parade.__' _She smiles as she continues with her work, focused on cutting your wet hair.

The refreshing smell of lemon flowers and oranges hovered in the air around them, since the hot steam emitted from the bath filled the place with a heavy moisture that made a faint mist fill the place and only brought out the smell of the bath foam, bringing memories of summer and sunny days to the three killers that were in the room. Jane could somehow see right in front of her the bright August sun, burning her white skin up, as she was making her way towards her family's backyard for her usual grass-sun bathing with a glass of cold lemonade and her sun's cream at hand. From her point of view, Clockwork could almost, ever-so-faintly hear the sound of the summer waves reaching the shore. But the female killers were in no yard or beach.

The white bubbles that were formed by the foam, covered the huge and spacious bathtub where you were sitting, covering protectively your naked body that you had sank under the hot water, while Jane was sitting on a chair right behind you, taking care of restoring your hair to their previous state and Clocky was on your right, making sure to clean up all the open wounds that still remained on your (s/c) skin, so that your body would be able to heal itself up afterwards, preventing any possible infections. The two female Creepypasta were focused on their tasks like they were a matter of life and death, but nonetheless tried their best to make you feel at ease and relaxed, taking care of your still broken self, nurturing after their best friend.

_ '__Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me. And other times I feel like I should go. And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets. And when you're gone we want you all to know.'_ It was Clocky's voice that sounded this time around.

Since the day that Slenderman had taken you into his office and performed the operation, you had been so exhausted, that once Jeff/EJ placed you in your bed, you remained there for four days, sleeping peacefully for the very first time in a really long time and without the help of any anesthetics. It was obvious that your body was rebooting itself at last, but the results of the 'operation' were yet to be discovered, something that kept the three men in high alert, expecting any change in your behavior. But as they realized that your need for rest and peace of mind was necessary, Jeff and EJ had made a silent agreement to keep watches outside your door, to prevent anyone from going in and disturbing you. Day in and day out, one of them would be sitting just outside your door, a silent and murderous guardian, only to be replaced by the other one when the time for rest came. Of course, before they did that, they made sure that your two windows were properly nailed shut, so that no other accidents would occur. The other Creepypasta though kept their distance and even the naughtier ones respected you. Only Sally kept coming outside your door, demanding that she was let inside, but even she, after some days, gave up and just kept company to the killer that was on watch at that time, either hugging and falling asleep on EJ's arms, or messing and playing with Jeff nonstop.

When your eyes finally opened though, the sheer disappointment that crept its way on the killers' hearts when they gazed upon you, only to meet with your pitch-black eyes, left them unable to speak. Did they efforts all went to waste? Were you already too far away to be reached and be saved? What did they do wrong? How would they be able to reach out for you? All those questions kept echoing inside their heads, feeding off the feelings of guilt that both of them had and eventually making them keep their distance from you. Don't get this wrong, both of them craved more than they even imagined being around you and protecting you, driven by their strong love for you, but they just couldn't shake off the feeling that you were better off without them. That they had caused you too much trouble and that you were better off being taken care of by the others.

It was at that point that Jane and Clockwork had stepped up to be your caretakers. It was only natural to want to help their best friend out and not only that, but being around girls would have a positive impact on you, if you considered the fact of how you were treated by men this last month and a half. But it was no easy task at all.

Clockwork did want to help and she really did. She made sure that your remaining wounds were properly taken care of, keeping them clean and wrapped into fresh bandages, she made sure that you were properly eating by either feeding you herself with normal food or connecting you with blood-bags through tubes and helped you walk, either around the house or in long walks on the garden, making sure to allow you be in some fresh air to help you revive and clean your mind. But what she couldn't do was to keep your appearance in check. And this is where Jane stepped in. The black-haired female was dressing you up, combing your hair, brushing your teeth, bathing you and pretty much treating you like you were a human-sized doll all day long, 24/7. And not only that, but she was kind of thrilled with the assignment that she was entrusted with. She was completely in her domain and she treated you like a Barbie doll, making sure that you were pretty every single day. Clocky couldn't find a possible meaning in all of this, but if Jane was happy and you were not protesting, then why should she spoil the fun?

So today, they both decided to help you bathe, as Slenderman came to them, announcing that he would attempt to make you forget about the terrible things that had happened to you and hopefully, this would be enough to restore you back into your always happy and smiling self. It was indeed a long-shot, but it was the only thing they had in their hands to help you out. If that failed, then, the only other solution was to put you out of your misery. No one wanted that; hell, Jeff tore his room down, allowing a huge variety of swears to grace the Tall Man and EJ refused to treat anyone and even threatened to leave the house if it came down to this, both of them completely rejecting that solution, so they were left with the first one.

Jane and Clocky helped you out of the bathtub, drying you out and dressing you up with one of Jane's black dresses and a pair of ballerina shoes, before they led you towards the Master's office once again. You followed them obediently, as they tugged you more and more down the corridor, dragging you around like a doll.

The Master was expecting you; at the threshold of his office, the girls were greeted by none other than Masky and Hoody, who helped you in the room carefully, making you sit in the very same armchair where they placed you when they entered your mind. This time though, there was no high alert; all the furniture in the room where back on their original positions, decorating gracefully the small room, making it look like a private investigator's office from back in the 50's. This room was a common joke inside the household, but since Slenderman liked it, there was absolutely no room for arguments. The three Proxies that were inside the room looked much relaxed and in their usual selves and even Toby was just resting lazily against the wall, earning a dark look from Masky, probably because he wasn't helping out. But, nothing in the atmosphere indicated that there was any need to worry. The moment you entered, Slenderman turned his featureless gaze towards you and walked up to you, as Toby escorted the girls out, closing the door behind them quietly.

'Are you sure it is going to work Slender?' Masky questioned his boss, while making sure you were sitting well.

'I strongly believe child that it is going to work. The procedure will not last long and I will place strong barriers around her mind, to shield her consciousness from the memories that keep her trapped.' The Master simply answered.

'B-but wh-hat i-f k-kitty d-doesn't w-wake up?' Toby crossed his hands over his toned chest, leaning against the wall and popping his neck.

The Tall Man remained silent for a few seconds. To the Proxies, this only meant that he was thinking.

'Both Jeffery and Eyeless Jack have openly stated their desires to take care of her, by immediately removing her from our household and attending to her personally. I will respect their decisions, still I shall not decide for myself who is going to take a hold of her.' He simply says, reaching out with his hands and resting them on your forehead, his long fingers touching various key-places on your head.

'You know that….both of them….love her. Right?' Hoody speaks for the very first time.

'I am well aware of their feeling towards our dear _. Now, let us begin.'

In the sound of his last words, static starts filling the room around them, at first being only a soft nuisance, but growing louder and louder by the passing seconds. The pure white fingers of the Master seem as if the melt into your scull, passing through the thick bone and gently reaching your damaged brain. Your black eyes flicker and eventually close, as the static around you reaches its climax and stays there; it's not too loud to affect the Proxies, especially Masky and Hoody, but it is a loud noise that can turn annoying. None of them though dares to even move a single muscle, as they watch closely from behind their masks and goggles their Master to expand one tenth of his true power towards you, trying to shield you against your own mind.

Then, ever so faintly, they discover that small, almost transparent bubbles are appearing around your head, moving fast in the direction of your head, only to disappear shortly after under your (h/l) (h/c) hair. They were shields; it was more obvious than the sun itself that the master of the house was placing shields around your brain, making the loose ends meet and patch up, hopefully helping you into finding yourself once again. One, two, three, nine, fifteen. At some point, even the Proxies that watch carefully the spectacle right in front of their eyes, lose the count of the shields you needed. The Master was obviously really cautious into making a nice job and eliminating any possibility of the shields breaking off. Only God knows what results would that cause then.

'I believe that this is fairly enough.' Slenderman announces after what seemed like an eternity, removing his fingers from your head and straightening his tall figure.

'What happens now?' Masky asks.

'We wait patiently.' Slenderman only comments.

Three pairs of eyes and a featureless face gaze upon your serene face.

There was no movement for now. Your face remained still and emotionless, appearing as if you were in deep sleep. Then, to the complete surprise of the Proxies, your eyelids started flickering, as if you reacted to the strong light around you and eventually opened. All of them held their breaths, but what gazed upon them, were two orange moons.

'U-uh?...S-Slenderman?...Guys?' you murmur, your voice hoarse and heavy, as if you had just woken up from a really deep sleep.

'_ are you okay?' Masky places a comforting hand on your shoulder, while Toby tackles Hoody to the ground behind the white-masked male, squealing from his happiness.

You look at Masky with a confused look 'Y-yeah, I guess. What am I doing here?'

'I think she's back Slender.' Masky says to his Master, a tint of happiness painting his voice.

'What is the last thing that you remember child?' Slenderman questions you, trying to be heard by the victory cheering that Toby let out, running in circles behind the master, fist pumping the air.

You furrow your eyebrows in confusion, trying to remember the last thing you did as hard as you can 'Um, I was set up by Liu in the cemetery, who had managed to kill the last murderers of my family and I was running away from him, trying to get back to the house as fast as I could. I-I can't remember anything else….What the hell happened?!' you demand to know frantically.

'Liu and the rest of them managed to corner and injure you greatly, my child. We came to your rescue immediately and retrieved you, but the damage on your head was too great. You have been in a coma for a month and a half, only waking up now.' Slenderman informed you calmly.

Your eyes opened wide with surprise 'One month and a half?! Oh my…' then a thought crosses your mind. Or better yet, a certain someone.

'Jeff! Where is Jeff?' you demand to know, looking at the two men frantically, as you raise yourself from your chair.

'I think he's out in the garden. What do you need him?' Masky asks, but you are already flinging the door wide open, to a startled Clockwork and Jane.

'I got to find him now!' you only state and start running down the hallway, completely ignoring all the yells from behind you.

With one deep inhale from your nose, it's not really hard for you to immediately pick up his lavender scent. You grab the wooden banister and jump over it, landing on your feet on the hallway, before you dash out of the house at full speed, following his scent.

You had to find him and you had to find him now. For what reason, you weren't completely sure yourself, but the urge to see the ash-white killer with the cut smile was only growing and growing inside of you with the passing seconds, making your feet move faster and faster and pure adrenaline to course through your veins in abundance, while your heart was beating fast. As you were trying to remember what the hell happened to you that night, the thought of Jeff's pained face flashed inside your mind and you immediately had to find him. You remembered that he was the last thought you had, before everything went black around you that fatal night. And the last thought you had, was that you had to find him, to return to his side, not now, but yesterday. It was that kind of an urgent feeling. Your body was literally aching you to the very core, begging you to find him, as your legs were almost not even landing on the forest ground, as you practically flew among the trees, each step taking you closer and closer to him.

You were craving him.

You were completely and utterly craving him with your body and soul.

You reached an high spot, with the deranged killer's scent turning all the sanity switches off inside your mind, as you gazed down to the small meadow, only to see the tall, raven-haired man playing with Smile.

'JEFF!' was the only thing that came out of your mouth, a scream so desperate and so heavy on emotions that surprised even your own self.

The unblinking killer immediately turned towards the sound of your voice, recognition passing through his mind in a split second, but as he made his first step towards you, his mouth half opening in sheer surprise, you are already shortening the distance among the two of you.

Before you even know it, you smash your petite body against him, wrapping your hands around his neck with clean desperation.

'Jeff, I-I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have gone out. I'm so, so sorry!' you exclaim.

In response, you feel the killer wrap his sturdy arms around your waist, pulling you against his well-built body and burying his face inside your hair, hungrily inhaling your scent. If you were still a human, you were sure that both he and you would be suffocating by the tightness, but eventually, you only hug him more, as the world around you seizes to exist.

A heavy sob comes out from your chest, as you continue to talk 'I'm really sorry Jeff, you were right, you were always right, please let me explain I was a total fool, I know now, please forgive me. Please, I don't want you to be mad!'

'Will you just sh*t the f*ck up? I don't give a flying f*ck why you went outside. I ain't even f*cking mad!' his voice whispers on your ear.

'But I failed you! You told me not to go and I st-'

You were interrupted in mid-sentence, as his lips crushed on yours hard, silencing you with force. At first you were shocked; your whole body went completely stiff and your eyes popped open with surprise, but eventually, as a few fractions of a second passed, you relaxed and melted into the kiss. He passed his sturdy arms, one on your waist and one on your hair, trapping you at the spot with force, as he bit your lower lip hard, drawing blood and with you half opening them moaning into the kiss and allowing his tongue to enter your mouth and claim it with force, dominating over you. Your hands flew to his hair, your fingers tangling among them, as you dared to deepen the kiss, opposing him with your own tongue in a game for dominance. His lavender scent blurs your senses as he continues to kiss you hard and crazily. Instinctively, your body cups against his, matching perfectly with his own in some weird way.

You break apart only when you were out of air.

'The only thing that f*cking matters to me, is that you're here now.' He comments breathlessly.


	51. Chapter 46 The War And The Princess

**Chapter 46 The War And The Princess**

* * *

'Come on _, wake up.' a soft, adorable voice mutters, sounding awfully close to you, while you feel someone tugging your hand gently. In response, you keep your eyes closed, no matter the strong light that tries desperately to make its way through your closed eyelids, in a hopeless attempt to pull you into consciousness. Still, you carefully keep them closed, groaning lightly and trying once again to fall back to sleep.

'You really are a sleepy head!' the tugging continues and a soft childish chuckle resonates inside the room 'Slendy is waiting for us for breakfast and he won't be happy if we are late. Come on, wake up.' someone gives you a light kiss on the cheek.

The mind can be an awful tool sometimes, as no matter your tries to sleep a little bit longer, your brain processes the voice that is sounding right beside you, recognizing it to belong to Sally. Immediately, your body and instincts react to the small child's presence and you open your eyes, only to meet with two green moons that are staring down to you, as Sally is leaning over your sleeping form, giving you one of those bright smiles that always seem to make your heart lighter inside your chest. Your reaction is instant. Before the small girl has the chance to react, you grab her tightly, burying her small figure in your arms, rolling to the side of your bed and starting to tickle the little girl mercilessly. Her loud laughter echoes inside the room, joyful and innocent, exactly as a child's laughter should be. She tries desperately to defend herself, as you continue with the attack, large tears of happiness rolling from the small girl's eyes, as her hands try to prevent yours from tickling her any longer. You can't help but laugh along with her, your heart beating fast and loudly inside your chest as sheer and unstoppable happiness floods every fiber of your existence. You were finally awake at your house, all safe and sound, able to play with Sally and be with your family once again. And this time, you were sure that the joyful days would not come to an end.

'Do you give up Sally?' you ask evilly, a huge grin stuck on your face permanently, as you allow the little girl to breathe for a split second.

'HAHAHAHA! I GIVE UP! PLEASE, _! HAHAHAHA! I GIVE UP! HAHAHAHA!'

'Okay then.' You smile and give her a tender kiss on the forehead, as she immediately hugs you back, the smile never leaving her tiny face.

'I really missed you _.' She says as the both of you cuddle.

'I missed you too Sally. More than you can possibly imagine.' You give her another small kiss on the top of her head.

Both of remain there, neither even daring to break the full of love sisterly moment, respecting the fact that the recent events kept you away from one another and all the time that was lost couldn't possibly be replenished. Your most regrets though, generate from the fact that you allowed the little girl to worry about you even for a split second, something that was breaking your heart more than anything else. It didn't matter what would happen or happened to you, since all the others could handle it one way or another, but allowing yourself to make Sally worry too much and even possibly making her cry, was a thing that you wouldn't forgive yourself for, not even if a thousand years passed. She was just too innocent and good to make her worry for such trivial matters. She was your little sister and you were not going to make her worry ever again. And that was a fact that even the beast inside your mind obeyed to. No exceptions.

The cute little moment was soon to be interrupted, as a small knock came from the door, before the silver doorknob turned and the door opened, only to reveal EJ behind it, who peeked inside the room cautiously, as if not wanting to wake you up in case you were sleeping, or catch you off guard with embarrassing results.

'Good morning EJ.' You give him a bright smile, as his empty eye sockets fall on you.

'Rise and shine _. I see Sally beat me into waking you up.' he crosses his hands over his chest, but his tone is an amused one.

'Big sister _ was snoring reaaaaallyyyy loudly EJ.' Sally chuckles beside you.

'Sally!' you scold the little girl lightly, your cheeks turning into a bright red shade.

But EJ only laughs 'The others are waiting in the dining room.'

'We'll be right there.' You give him another smile, as he exits the room.

Allowing Sally to keep you company while you dress up, it requires all your self control and cautiousness to prevent her from gazing upon the wounds that are left on your body, grim reminders of your one-on-one battle with Liu. It was surprising that some of the wounds still remained, but EJ had reassured you that in time, they would completely disappear, thanks to the regenerative abilities of the Creepypasta. It was a fact as well, that your memories of that night remained the least blurry as if you were trying to look upon them through muddy waters. After Slenderman helped you regain consciousness, he had taken some time out of his schedule to explain to you exactly what had happened, but only after a constant demand by your side that you were sure it had started to get on the faceless man's nerves. His explanations were calm and collected, leaving no room for doubt to reside and making sense for the most part. But no matter how much the Master of the house tried to pacify your raging mind, deep down into the dark abyss of madness inside your head, you knew that they were hiding something from you. Some of the info you were given just…didn't make sense at all… if they had some time in their disposal before the rescue arrived, then why didn't they end your life quickly? Why did they wait? It was the first time though, that you chose to let the subject drop for once. You weren't really sure if you wanted to know yourself to begin with.

Exiting your room with Sally holding you by the hand, you stumble upon Jeff who was right at that moment coming out of his own room. His unblinking eyes are still tired, while his whole body stance reveals that he mustn't be sleeping well for a while now. Nonetheless, the moment he sees you, his eyes lighten up and he greets the both of you with a tired good morning.

'Hey Jeff. Is everything alright?' you ask, worry painting the sound of your voice lightly, a fact that doesn't go unnoticed by the smiling killer.

He waves you off 'Nah, don't worry doll, I'm just tired.'

His words don't convince you at all though and your eyes tighten, focusing on his unblinking gaze and then observing him from top to toe. His tall figure is tilted to the front, shoulders leaning in the front and the dark circles under his eyes more evident than they used to be. Your lips become a straight line as you reach out with your hand and rest it on his forehead, just to check his temperature as well, with him reacting slightly to your touch, but eventually giving up any attempts to withdraw.

'Just as I thought.' You murmur lightly, so that Sally won't hear you 'You are drenched in sweat Jeff. You are having nightmares aren't you?' it was easy to guess that much, considering the fact that Creepypasta can't catch a cold.

'So what? It's not that big of a f*cking deal.' He murmurs angrily, earning an angered gaze by your side as well.

You keep your cool though 'Sally sweetheart, go downstairs and I'm coming in a sec.' you shuffle the little girl's hair tenderly.

'Wha?! No fair! I wanna go with you!' she pouts, grabbing the side of your shirt.

'Just do it honey and I'll meet you in just a sec.' you smile to her.

She crosses her tiny hands over her chest and with a pouting face, she does as you say, passing the two of you and walking down the stairs, making her way towards the dining room. You watch her walking away with a smile on your face, before you turn to Jeff, the smile fading on your lips, replaced by a deep sorrow.

'Jeff, I wanted to apologize to you for what I told you the other day.' you say.

The smiling killer crosses his sturdy arms over his chest and leaning on the wall beside the both of you, he gazes steadily at you, his unblinking stare serious and calm, much in contrast with his otherwise hot-bloodied nature 'What do 'ou mean?'

'The day we fought about your brother, the day before I sneaked out, I told you some really serious sh!t that I really didn't mean at all. I know that I was pissed and that I blurted them out without really thinking, but this doesn't justify me at all. And these past few days that I'm up and about, I'm thinking that it would have been really bad if those where the last words I ever told you. So, I'm really sorry.' You conclude.

He hadn't interrupted you, not even once, listening carefully to your apologetic words, only to laugh a little bit when you were done, not in the mocking way, but in the way that told you he had long ago left all on these things behind him for good.

'It's okay doll. I was being an ^ss anyway. The only f*cking thing that matters, is that you are okay now.' He pulls away from the wall beckoning you to walk first, as both of you make your way to the dining room.

'I still wanted to apologize to you though.'

'You're too f*cking good for your own good _.' He shuffles your hair playfully, adding a calmer tone to the serious conversation.

Taking a seat on the table, you are soon to realize that things had turned to normal around the Creepypasta household. Slenderman was sitting on the head of the table, reading what appeared to be a newspaper, Masky and Hoody sitting on his right and on his left, with Hoody eating silently a French toast and Masky tolerating Toby that was constantly saying 'Hey Masky, Hey Masky', with the patience of the masked man running thin by the passing seconds. Only a hit to the head by Clockwork made Toby finally stop and focus on downing his freshly made waffles that Clocky made sure to refill every time the goggled man reached the last one. You could have sworn that you saw a faint smile on the brown-haired girl as she was watching the Proxy making a mess of his food, a smile that was warm and sweet. On the opposite side of them, Jane was pretty much harassed by Ben, who was flirting her so much, that you could really see her right hand trembling uncontrollably as she was trying to pick up her spoon, making you wonder when the Link lookalike was going to be punched straight in the face. Luckily for Ben –and Jane- LJ came to her rescue, asking Ben about the release of a new game for the PSP and the elf was soon engulfed into their conversation, forgetting all about Jane.

From your side now, Sally was sitting on your lap, both of you eating with much of an appetite from your plate, which both EJ and Jeff tried their absolute best to keep it filled. You didn't even have time to set your eyes on one of the delicious treats on the table, it was immediately on your plate the next second, before you could even register if you wanted to eat it or not. Sure it was cute of them to look out for you, but after the millionth time, you just started scolded them both, saying that you were perfectly able to use your own two hands to their full capacity. But, your arguments fell on deaf ears, both of them not only ignoring you, but joking away among themselves.

'Children, may I have your attention for some minutes?' Slender cleared his throat, leaving his newspaper aside and the whole room fell silent immediately.

'Thank you. It appears that my brothers have decided to honor us with their presence after almost five years. They will be arriving within this week, so I am expecting you to show your best behaviors while they are within the walls of our household. Also, you are required to offer your help to myself and the Proxies to fix any possible damages to the house, so that it will be presentable. I expect your full cooperation.'

'Tsk, those guys again huh?' Jeff growls.

'I didn't know you had brothers Slender.' You address the faceless being.

'There are four brothers _. Slender that is the oldest, Offenderman, Trenderman and Splendorman. They all come here once in a while to see Slender.' EJ informs you, leaning towards you.

'When are they coming exactly Slender?' Masky asks his Master.

'Within this week. But I would highly recommend being ready to greet them earlier.'

'Then we have a lot to do around the Mansion.' Jane says.

'And in a really short time.' Clocky finishes her sentence.

'T-then let's g-get started!' Toby pops up, slamming his hand on the table.

'Oh boy. This is going to be a pain.' Ben says in despair.

The bomb landed right next to you.

The impact of the explosion made you almost lose your balance altogether, as fragments of the soil that were catapulted to every possible corner of the space around it, tried to wound you severely, only for luck to be by your side this fatal time, making you run as fast as you can and avoid them, observing them closely as they passed millimeters away from your legs, your face, your chest. You wanted to breathe out in happiness the moment you avoided them, but the fact that you were nowhere even close into being safe from the incoming bombs kept your insanity on edge as well as your heightened hearing and moving abilities. You had to get to safe ground; you had to make sure that you would survive, just to tend after the last members of your team, the ones that depended on your safe return for their survival.

Because you were carrying ammo with you. Dangerous, highly destructive ammo, the ammo that maybe, just maybe, would give your team the edge on this desperate and dark battle for survival. You had to get them to your team, no matter the consequences. They depended on you, their lives hanged from fragile silver strings from your fingertips, ready to be cut in the first faint breeze of the air, but you had vowed, you had vowed to yourself that you wouldn't let anyone of them die, not like the last time, not if you could prevent it, not even if you had to go up against whichever higher being on the sky above you to make it. And the supplies that were carefully tucked inside your arms would pretty much ensure that your last stronghold would last.

The bombs though, continue to fall hard and fast around you, blowing up the ground of the battlefield and filling the air with small fragments of the soil underneath your feet, giving you the impression that they were rain; that the small drops around you were just rain that fell from some passing cloud that happened to gaze upon your desperate attempts for survival and consequently started mourning for your destiny, for your comrades that had fallen, for the lives of the remaining rebels. Time seemed like it was slowly stopping around you, only increasing the drama in the situation you found yourself in. but one thing was for sure: you were not going down without a fight.

A loud, bloodcurdling scream leaves your lips, as you turn, detonating your own grenade with your teeth and catapult it against your enemy.

It appears to work; the hatchet man and the light trooper from the enemy side have the grenade smash right among them, immediately exploding, amputating the hatchet man's hand and instantly killing the light trooper. The man screams and rushes to his comrade's side, grabbing her before her lifeless body hits the ground and screaming loudly. Still, you are too far to care.

Jumping and sliding on the cold marble of some random fountain that was destroyed from the raging war around you, you fall behind the sheltered space, where your comrades awaited for you.

'Here! I found lots of ammo in their warehouses!' you say, handing each of your soldiers the ammo.

'Finally! Something we can work with.' soldier Ben exclaims, immediately messing with two pieces of his ammo, turning them into a massive effect bomb.

'How are things looking commander _?' soldier Jane asks, as she takes a handful of bullets from your open hands.

'Grimm as f*ck you sl*t, can't you see?!' trooper Jeff growls at his comrade.

'Silence! Both of you!' vice-commander EJ orders the soldiers.

'I think we do have a chance. I can't go out for more ammo though, I almost got caught this time. Still, they don't suspect that soldier Hoody is by our side.' You inform the soldiers.

'Great then. Commander, watch this.' soldier Ben smiles arrogantly.

Popping up from your hiding place, he detonates the mass effect bomb, immediately catapulting it against your shaken enemies, with the bomb exploding in the air, the hidden nails inside the bomb injuring the laughing stealth soldier and the runner of the opposite team, earning a victorious scream from your team.

'F*cking amazing elf!' trooper Jeff high-fives the blond man.

'In your faces suckers!' soldier Jane exclaims.

You laugh along with your soldiers, before all of you stand up and start unleashing your merciless counterattack. Bombs detonate and are catapulted against the enemy, making them search for cover immediately, but not before the hatchet man from the other team manages to take out soldier Ben, before he himself falls victim to a bullet coming from trooper Jeff. You run along with your soldiers, exclaiming words of courage and support as you fight to the death.

Managing to survive the last battle you had with the forces of the enemy, but not without heavy injuries and losses from your side, luck was in favor of you and you had managed to recruit once again, sending soldier Hoody to spy on the enemies by becoming seemingly one of them and managing to make trooper Jeff see the good and righteousness in your cause to defend your own country, leading him into joining your case. Now, you had lured the enemies into a battlefield that you knew was in favor of you, trapping them inside and attacking them from every possible corner, leading them to make desperate and fatal movements that consequently led them to mistakes. But this did not mean you couldn't lose.

Your eyes open wide with surprise as you catapult a grenade, but are unable to detect the stray bullet that is coming straight for you. Your body freezes in place from the shock and the fear that washes over you, as your orange eyes lock on the bullet that is now only millimeters away from hitting you. Is this the end? Is this finally the ending of your life?

'COMMANDER GET OUT OF THE WAY!'

Two sturdy arms wrap immediately around your waist and your vision is covered by a sea of black hair, as trooper Jeff throws himself in front of you in a blink of an eye. You feet your breath stop inside your lungs as the bullet hits him straight in the head. His body freezes and goes completely limp, before his lifeless body falls on the floor right in front of your feet.

Your reaction comes late to you.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOO!' you scream, tears rolling hot from your eyes.

You start to lean in towards your fallen comrade, but someone grabs you hard and starts pulling you away.

'There is nothing else you can do Commander!' vice-commander EJ yells as he pulls you away.

'No! We can't just leave him! We can't lea-'

'CHILDREN!' a voice booms and faint static fills your ears.

Immediately, all ten of you freeze and look at the direction of the house, only to see Slenderman standing on the front porch, long arms crossed and dangerous aura increasing more and more as he gazes at each and every one of you. The tentacles on his back look menacing for an unknown reason as they wave in the breeze.

'I allow you to have lunch in the gardens and you turn it into a food fight? Did I not make myself clear when I stated to not make a mess of your food?' he demands to know.

You swallow hard, as you release yourself from EJ's arms, removing some fried eggplant from his mask, while Jeff sits up, trying to clean his head from the yogurt that hit him, swearing lowly all the swears he knew. But the others were not in better condition. Masky and Hoody are covered in Coca Cola and a mixture of meat and oil, Toby is covered from head to toe with maple syrup, Clocky is munching some meatballs that didn't touch the ground while hitting her and Jane with Ben are covered with vegetables that you never knew you had in the table when the plates came out. LJ seems to have taken the least damage, while you are covered in a mixture of red sauce and minced meat.

'Who is responsible for all of this?' the master asks.

'HE IS!' all of you say in unison, pointing at each other.

Slenderman though, is not convinced 'Jeffery, Ben and Toby, you will suffer the consequences of your actions. Now get yourselves immediately cleaned up.' he orders and retreats inside the house.

'How the hell did he know?' Ben exclaims angrily.

'He is f*cking Slenderman. He always knows.' Jeff growls as he stands up.

'I can bet that the punishment will be fun.' EJ murmurs.

'What do you mean with that?' you ask curiously, but the masked male betrays no clue.

'You will see.'

One hour later, all of you are standing in the living room, cleaned to the bone and with the front yard shining spotless, just as Slender had commanded you to make it. All of you are a bit curious, since the Tall man made you gather on the loving room, but Jeff, Ben, Toby and Sally were nowhere to be found. Asking EJ, he told you that it was probably because they were punished, but he also had no clue as to why Slender had gathered you all there.

The tall being was standing on the back of the room, gazing upon the murderers right in front of him, giving you the strange feeling that he was awaiting for something, but who could really tell from his completely blank face. All the other Pastas around you were chatting among themselves quietly, discussing the battle that had taken place and even Hoody seemed to participate in the conversation, all of them speaking slowly and carefully, not to cause the anger of the Master. You and EJ were the only ones that sat quietly right beside them, you sitting on Jeff's armchair and EJ making himself comfortable by sitting on the arm of the armchair.

All conversations died out though, when Sally walked inside the room, going straight into Slenderman's arms, with the being picking her up 'They are ready Daddy.'

'Children come inside.' Slenderman ordered, looking at the open space in front of the living room.

'No!' came Ben's reply from somewhere in the right side.

'No, f*cking way. I'd rather rot in f*cking hell.' Jeff sounded pretty pissed off.

'That can be of great ease Jeffery, so come inside right now before I grant you your wish.' Slenderman orders, his voice filling with a small tint of static.

Angered mumbles sound from right around the corner, followed by heavy footsteps, as the three boys obey the command they were given, entering the living room.

What you see, makes your jaw drop to the floor.

As all of them stand right in the threshold of the room, you can't help your hand when it flies to cover your mouth, as your mind fills with surprise. Immediately, you find your conscious mind trying to fight off the urge to roll on the floor laughing your &amp;ss off, in case you angered Jeff, but you have to admit, it was really hard to do so, when the monster inside your head was already laughing to the sight that had unraveled right in front of you.

Ben, Toby and Jeff were wearing their normal clothes, all cleaned up from the leftovers of the food fight you had, but that was not the part that made you almost lose it. Around their waists they had placed, not black, not red, not purple, but bright pink tutus. Tutus. Fluffy, poufy bright pink tutus. They were tightly wrapped around their waists and the killers did not seem happy to wear them. And if that wasn't enough, their hair were up in ponytails, decorated with a huge bright pink ribbon in each of their hair. They were not happy, definitely not happy, with Ben looking at the floor, Jeff gazing around him so angry that you were sure his gaze could light the place on fire and Toby had just crossed his arms over his chest, saying nothing.

The wave of laughter that broke out around you was so loud, so freakin loud, that it made you almost lose your self control. Everyone was laughing at them so hard, that LJ and Jane were practically rolling on the floor and even EJ had to raise his mask to be able to breathe easily from the laughter. From your point of view, you were desperately trying not to laugh, seeing that Jeff was pretty much ready to kill everyone on sight and Ben's eyes were almost teary.

You felt really bad for them though.

'Jeff, say what I told you to say!' Sally chirped happily, clapping her hands together.

'I'd rather f*cking die.'

'Say it immediately Jeffery.' Slenderman ordered, as everyone held their breaths to hear him clearly.

Jeff growled one more time and took a deep breath.

'I'm a pretty little princess.'

And that was the blow that made you lose your serious composure.


	52. Chapter 47 Believe Your Own Eyes

**Chapter 47 Believe Your Own Eyes**

* * *

With the upcoming arrival of Slenderman's brothers, the whole Creepypasta household was up and about. A rare sight for you eyes indeed, thinking to yourself that you hadn't seen the rest of the residents so lively since Christmas were around the corner. Everyone was running up and down the whole place, including you, fixing and tidying up every little spot around the house, every little crevice that you highly doubted it would go unnoticed by the thorough cleaning program all of the residents started or by the Master of the house himself. The living room and hallway were shining brightly at the strong rays of the luxurious sun that peered through the vast windows, both rooms being spotless to their every inch and giving off an ever-so-faint aroma of lavender and chlorine. God only knows what you and Jane had gone though to mop the floor with only an old piece of cloth. Your knees still remember the pain though.

But, with all the cleaning up, the whole place was slowly and steadily starting to remind you of a normal, cozy house, if you excluded of course its peculiar and murderous residents; but excluding them, you would most probably take all the fun away from it. Slenderman had ordered everyone to cooperate and in case someone disobeyed or a fight broke out, he would _personally_ make sure that they would be severely punished. You didn't even need the faint static in the faceless-being's voice to feel a shiver of pure terror go down your spine, knowing that there was threat lurking behind his calm words, something that immediately made you cooperative as hell. Following your train of thoughts, the rest of the residents obliged to the request as well. Even Toby with Masky appeared to have some unspoken treaty among themselves and to everyone's complete surprise, didn't even argue silently. They did downright ignore each other though, something that was clearly the best deal the two of them could pull. The rest of you worked in good terms though and even Ben left his games aside for a while, helping in his turn to make sure all the electronics around the house worked perfectly, before cleaning up like the rest of you. You couldn't help but think that if all it took for the elf to move from his spot in the sofa and help around, was the upcoming visit, then those brothers should be visiting more often.

Of course, the unfortunate incidents weren't a rare case, especially when each of you started to clean their rooms.

For example, Toby asked you to help him out in cleaning his room, which was okay as a suggestion and as a favor to your best friend. It all began normally, you stepped inside the room which kind of reminded you a picture of a demolished to the ground building you had once seen in a newspaper, which was normal for a teenager like Toby –so no surprises here- and both of you began to clean up, with him moving the heavy stuff and you helping out with the details that he would most probably overlook and most probably bring upon you Slenderman's wrath. Both of you chatted and joked merrily, the constant cracking and popping of his neck barely noticeable by your accustomed brain and pretty much everything went well. Until you kneeled down to clean under his bed. And until something looked back at you from the dark space under the bed.

E.J. was the first one to charge inside the room, responding to your deafening scream of terror, only to find the goggled man holding you in his hands bridal style, your arms wrapped so tight around his neck that you were pretty much cutting off his air supply. The Proxy had swiftly started to turn purple from the lack of air, but remained as he was, not daring to move a single muscle, until you withdrew your hand to point at a huge –five times the normal size- rat that peeked under the Proxy's bed, allowing Toby to draw in a sharp breath. The incident ended with E.J. throwing the rat out of the window and you storming out the room, swearing loudly and vowing that you would never step a foot inside the hatchet man's room ever again and smacking Jeff's head sharply, to punish him for laughing at you.

The second incident included poor Masky.

He was just doing his usual chores like any other day, minding his own business and not messing or disturbing anyone inside the house, carrying the laundry outside for Jane and Clocky to hang it to dry, when as he stepped out in the front porch, one of the clothes fell off the large bucket and the Proxy bend down to pick it up mindlessly, only to discover that it was one of Jane's panties and not what would anyone call 'descent' for anyone but her boyfriend to see. Needless to say, the unsuspected Proxy came down with a strong punch in the face from Jane, which only worsened his already strong nosebleed, making him have to take a break and try to stop it, muttering one sorry after the other to the raven haired girl.

Thankfully for you, no one had to help you clean up your room and after the incident with Jane, you pretty much made your life goal to do your own laundry from now on.

So days ran in a sweet rush, with all of you occupied with your chores, helping each other and making you feel so happy that you were finally back around your family. It was true that even now, after a week and a half that you were awake, all of them still kept their awareness around you, forbidding you from doing any chores that required too much of strength or were too tough and you could pretty much swear that there was always someone lurking around you to make sure that you would do anything they found bad for you in secret. LJ and Sally were happily organizing tea parties with you when there were no chores, in which you always were under the faint impression that the monochrome clown was doing he's best to make you laugh. EJ and Jeff on the other hand, made sure that there was nothing that you needed and you didn't have. EJ was checking your wounds every day and treating you to your favorite type of blood, claiming that now that your hunger was satisfied, there was no reason for you to go hunting and Jeff one night came back with a handful of new clothes for you. They were pampering you, but after so many days, it had started to get on your nerves.

And so, the day of the arrival came.

'Where're you off to doll?' Jeff gave you a sly smirk as you headed to the bathroom, holding your bath robe and your favorite bath foams.

'I'm gonna take a bath. Can I?' you reply calmly, opening the door that leads to the bathroom.

'Can I join ya?' the unblinking killer suggests slyly, but the only response he gets is the closing of the door.

Sighing, you lock the door behind you and resting your stuff to the side of the sink, you walk over to the bathtub, opening the faucet and allowing the hot water to slowly fill the whole thing. Smiling happily when you test the water temperature, you throw inside your favorite bath soaps, feeling the strong aroma of the luxurious peaches reaching your nose shortly after. It would be a perfect opportunity to calm your nerves and relax after another tough day of cleaning around, especially before the guests arrive. But, the good news are that the house was spotlessly clean and Slenderman was finally happy, allowing all of them to finally relax.

'_I spoke to God today and she said that she's ashamed. What have I become, what have I done? I spoke to the Devil today, and he swears he's not to blame. And I understood, cause I feel the same._' You sang merrily, walking towards your stuff, picking your (h/l) (h/c) hair up in a messy bun, so that you wouldn't get them wet. Stripping from your clothes, you enter the bathtub, turning the faucet off once it was fully covered by the hot water.

_ '__Arms wide open, I stand alone. I'm no hero, and I'm not made of stone. Right or wrong, I can hardly tell. I'm on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell. The wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side, righteous side of hell.' _You played with the lavish foam for a little bit, chuckling merrily as you were able to see each and every one of those bubbles, others bursting under your hands and others due to the water temperature. It was a good thing that they covered the whole surface, completely hiding away your naked body, since no matter the fact that you had locked the door, you were pretty sure that it wasn't enough to stop any of the residents to come barging in.

_ '__I heard from God today, and she sounded just like me._ _What have I done, and who have I become._ _I saw the Devil today, and he looked a lot like me._ _I looked away, I turned away!' _

The hot water had allowed many vapors to reach the air inside the bathroom, making the whole place become a little bit foggy and damp with the humidity. It was a nice feeling, especially when the few candles you had lit appeared like small balls of light, shining away happily inside the room, seemingly hovering in the air, filling your mind with their calming effect. Sighing once again, you lean your head back at the bathtub, resting your weary head.

'_Arms wide open, I stand alone. I'm no hero, and I'm not made of stone. Right or wrong, I can hardly tell. I'm on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell. The wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side, the righteous side of hell.'_

Now that you were thinking about it, you never really given much thought on how Slenderman's brothers should be. Yeah, the chores kept your curious nature away, but now that you were thinking about it, you hadn't really heard any of the others speak about them as well. If it was on purpose or not, you didn't know. Still, if you thought about the Master of the household and you included his appearance and personality, then his brothers must be somewhere along these lines. Faceless, controlled and serious pretty much all the time. It was clearer than the sun itself though, that Slenderman was the leader of all, so where did the other reign? Or did they just exist under their brother's rule? Anyway, you would trouble your mind with this later.

'_I'm not defending, downward descending, falling further and further away! Getting closer every day! I'm getting closer every day, to the end. To the end, the end, the end, I'm getting closer every day!' _

Ah, sweet calmness… you were just so tired. Your eyelids were really heavy…

Out of nowhere, two hands grab you hard by your shoulders and shove you hard inside the hot water.

At first you are taken aback, leading you to down some of the water, trying desperately to prevent yourself from downing it again and stopping your natural instinct to breathe in doing so, as your hands grab the ones that are on your shoulders hard, instinctively trying to fight them off, in a try to free yourself and get out of the water. No matter how much you try to force the hands to let you go, thrusting, clawing and struggling against them, throwing water everywhere outside the bathtub and in an attempt to grab the edges with your legs and move away, the hands are holding you in a steely grip, preventing you from doing any move that would set you free. As the air starts to deteriorate inside your lungs, the insanity kicks immediately in, the monster opening its eyes from the dark corners of your mind, a dangerous red glow that makes you flash your eyes open under the water, the whole space around you turning in a bright red shade.

What you see through the murky water, makes even the monster inside of you freeze.

Four people were standing around the bathtub, the fifth one keeping you under the water. Three boys and two girls, with holes where their hearts should be and coal black eyes with no iris. They were smiling threatenly and insanely at you, their mouths dripping with a strange black liquid that only fuelled your terror. This wasn't the first time you were seeing them; no, you had seen them before. Back then when the Creepypasta had a movie night. The night when you had the worst nightmare of your life.

Your scream came out as nothing else but a plenty of bubbles, shortening your breath even more. What the hell were they doing here?! What did they want from you?! Weren't they just another nightmare? And if they aren't, how the hell did they come inside a house full of murderers?

Maniacally, you completely allow the beast inside of you to take over, starting to fight the hands off with such and insanity and magnitude, that makes your sane part wonder how the hell they still keep holding you down. But there is no room for unnecessary thoughts, since your breath has reached its limit and your crazed, red sight is starting to blur faintly at the edges, signaling that you are starting to pass out. No! You growl and struggle more and more, frantically trying to be set free. If you pass out now, you are definitely dead! You must fight! You must….must…

Suddenly, your head comes out of the water. You didn't know how you did it, but the next thing you knew, you were coughing up the water that had filled your lungs, desperately trying to breathe, your vision still blurred, but focused on the insane smiles around you.

_'__We warned you _. We told you he is coming. And you didn't run. Now, we shall save you.' _the girl with the curly blonde hair and the sliced neck smiles and giggles at you, the space where her heart should be, completely empty.

'SOMEONE HEEEEELP!' you scream, as the girl lunges for your neck, grabbing it hard and shoving you under the water once again.

Again, you have the same feeling of drowning. Not because you have run out of breath, but because her thumbs are pressing hard against your throat, right where your larynx is located. Still, you are far more prepared for this one than last time. Grabbing her hands hard, you try to shake them off, fighting her with all your might, trying to lower her hands just a little bit, so that you will be able to bite them off. Both the monster inside your head and you are pushing your strength to the limits, burying your nails inside her flesh desperately, something that doesn't appear to affect her. Your mouth has long ago filled with the metallic taste of blood, as your insanity is starting to feed you with its poison. You just want to get out of this bathtub and paint the walls red with their blood. And you will laugh. You will laugh and laugh and laugh and laugh as you shred them into little pieces, making sure that none of them will get close to you ever again. You laugh, a sound that comes out only as a bunch more bubbles, shortening your breath.

No more games.

Your foot lands hard against the fine marble of the bathtub and you feel it crack under the strong kick. In a blink of an eye, the bathtub breaks, unleashing all the hot water from within out, as you hit the girl's hands so hard, that you feel them break under your punch. She let's go of you immediately, with you following the flow of the water, getting out of the bathtub from the crack, opening your mouth and filling it abruptly with air, your lungs burning hot inside your chest.

The moment your back touches the floor of the bathroom, you flip over, crawling down into battle position, passing your left arm over your bear chest, looking at the five people as they all smile threatenly at you.

_'__Don't_ _fight us _. We only want to save you!' _raven haired boy that appears to be the leader smiles at you, his chest hanging open exactly where his heart should be.

But you will not listen to them.

Screaming loudly, you lunge for the door at full speed. Time, as always, seems to slow down around you, as you pass among them, avoiding their haunting figures for mere millimeters, charging towards the door at full speed. You must get out of here and seek someone to help you. You have to notify everyone that you have intruders inside the house.

A hand appears just beside your head and in its sight, your eyes open wide with surprise, as it grabs you hard by the side. Your head smashes against the marble sink, breaking the beautiful piece of furniture and opening a large wound on your head, which allows the lavish red blood run down, staining both the white marble and your naked body.

_'__There is no escape… we found you..'_ all of them chant merrily, as you land on the floor, your vision a bit blurred from the pain on the side of your head.

_ '__We will tear you apart to save you! Be thankful _!' _the blonde haired girl chirps, as she grabs your legs and starts pulling you towards her.

You scream loudly and try to grab yourself on anything that can withstand your weight and keep you holding on, but the guy standing beside you kicks your arms hard, breaking the majority of your fingers, but this is nothing compared to the pain that washes over you, as the other girl with the brown hair pierces your back with a sharp piece of marble, penetrating your body from side to side. Clenching your teeth as she withdraws the marble to strike you again, you turn and kick the blonde girl straight in the face, who releases her grip and stumbles back. Grabbing the opportunity of the extra time, you spin your body on the floor, kicking the legs out of the rest of them. They fall hard on the floor, giving you just the correct amount of time to stand up, crippling your way towards the door, with the wound still hanging open on your back all the way to your upper abdomen.

Grabbing a random towel, you wrap it around your naked body, just as the leader grabs you once again from the neck, pulling you backwards and trying to twist your neck in order to break it. You growl loudly, struggling hard against him, desperately trying to make him let you go, searching with your broken fingers for a place to grab yourself on as he drags you back. With another loud scream from your place, the blonde girl stabs you hard on the stomach.

Gritting your teeth, you kick her once again, switching your body center and catapulting the leader over your shoulder.

In a rush of desperation and adrenaline, you crash your body against the bathroom door.

The wood breaks and you barely have the time to maintain your balance, as you fall against the wooden banister, your head turning towards the bathroom, only to see the nightmarish people coming against you. without thinking, you lunge with a bloodcurdling scream towards the stairs, trying with terror seizing your mind to get away, only to stumble on someone.

Sturdy hands grab you immediately from the sides, as your head flies up terrified to see the next foe you are up against, only to meet with the royal blue mask of EJ.

'EJ! THEY ARE COMING! WE MUST RUN NOW!' you scream desperately, trying to push him back to protect him.

'Why are you covered in blood _? Who is coming?!' he demands to know immediately, his voice painted with seriousness as he senses the danger, but still, he doesn't move an inch.

'THE PEOPLE WITHOUT HEARTS! THEY ARE RIGH-' turning, you see no one behind you 'What the?'

'What the f*ck is happening? Why are you d!psh!ts ye- _! What happened?!' Jeff demands to know, as he lunged out of his room immediately to see what was going on, his unblinking eyes falling on your bloodied figure.

'THERE ARE FIVE PEOPLE IN THE BATHROOM JEFF! THEY TRIED TO KILL ME!' you scream pointing at the bathroom, while you are still leaning on EJ for dear life.

Hearing the commotion, the other residents of the house gather to see what's going on. Jeff's eyes flash the same red shade that you had seen them flash in the past hundredth times, as the unblinking and deranged killer pulls his knife and lunges inside the bathroom. You hear his growl reverberate inside the small room, but then it dies out immediately. Holding your breath, you think that the worse happened, so you almost scream in excitement as the tall killer peeks at you from the door, a puzzled look on his unblinking eyes.

'Doll, there is no one in here.' He says.

'What on earth is going on over there?' Jane storms inside the hallway, looking up at the three of you.

'What happened? Why are you yelling like that?' Masky is the next one to pose a question, the moment his eyes set on you as well.

But you don't have time for them 'They must have left through the window!' you breathe out, the terror you were experiencing slowly dying out.

'_' EJ's voice is calm, trying to pacify your racing heart 'There is no window in this bathroom.'

You were losing it. Yeah, you were convinced beyond words that you were finally losing it.

After the calm words EJ had given you, you had stormed once again back into the bathroom, under the constant gaze of Jeff and with your towel starting to get drenched in your own blood, just to prove them wrong, just to prove to them that there was indeed someone in there, someone that tried to kill you. So it was only natural for you to be shaken to your very core when you discovered that no one was in there. Literally. No soul was anywhere in there. No enemies, no foes. And the most disturbing thing of them all, was that the bathroom was perfectly fine, with the bathtub and the sink just as you had found them when you walked inside the room that morning. The only thing that was out of place is your own blood that covered the sink and the floor in abundance. You couldn't explain to them what had happened. You couldn't even explain things to yourself. The realization that there was nothing there that justified your extended wounds and the blood, made you fall silent, completely pulling yourself inside your mind.

EJ treated your wounds carefully, saying that maybe, just maybe, it was all a bad dream. Maybe you had had a nightmare and it was you that caused all the wounds on yourself, which was perfectly normal, since it does happen in some of them, just another effect of the madness. Jeff for the first time agreed with his best buddy, but you just couldn't bring yourself into disagreeing with them. You knew what you had seen. You knew what you had been through in that hell-room. You just couldn't prove it.

The doorbell rang.

'I'm gonna get it.' You mumble tiredly, picking yourself up from the sofa, where you were sitting with EJ and giving Sally over to him as you did so.

'Are you sure you don't want us to go?' Jeff asked from his armchair, looking at you with calmness, while caressing Smile's mane. You knew that for Jeff to ask that, he must be worried.

'It's just a door.' You mumble, pulling your legs towards the door.

Reaching the front door, you sigh to yourself as you grab the doorknob, a strange feeling washing over you the minute you do so, only for you to push it away as just another trick of your mind, as you finally open the door.

There, in the threshold, three tall men are standing.

'Greetings fair lady.'

* * *

**A/N: Song- Wrong Side Of Heaven by Five Finger Death Punch :P I hope you enjoy :3**


	53. Chapter 48 As Beautiful As A Purple Rose

**Chapter 48 As Beautiful As A Purple Rose**

* * *

'Greetings fair lady.'

In the threshold of the house, it appeared that the three most bizarre people you had ever seen, were standing. It is rather peculiar for a killer such as yourself to say that there is something far more bizarre than either you, or the rest of the fellow residents inside the house, but fate was apparently playing tricks on you, since it appeared that there were far more obscure things in this world.

The man standing right behind the door and was apparently the one that spoke, was as tall and lean as Slender. Well, now that you thought about it, pretty much all of them had characteristics around Slenderman's concept. So the first one, in contrast to Slender, he actually did have facial features, such as two totally black eyes and a mouth that was carved up in a gentle smile that somehow relaxed you, since it carried along the innocence of a child. It reminded you the smile Sally gives you when the two of you play alone and made you wonder how is it possible for someone other than a child to manage to pull it. He was wearing a black suit that had a pattern of polka dots, in various colors, matching it with a tall hat, which he took out as he greeted you, his black tentacles moving gently in the faint breeze. Right behind him, the man that was next reminded you of a real life mannequin, like the ones they have in shops so they can show off their new collections of clothes. And that was not only because he was dressed in high fashion, but also because he was holding a Galaxy phone on his hands, looking at the screen with his blank stare, behind a pair of high fashion glasses. He was the only one among them that didn't have tentacles behind his back, but you couldn't really decide if that was because he chose to hide them, or didn't have at all. Last but not least, the one that was standing behind the first two, was the second one to actually have a mouth. He was as tall as the others and with no facial features, excluding the mouth. He wore a long, grey trench coat and a pair of black pants and a grey hat, while he was smoking heavily.

He was smiling like the first one, but his smile did not, in any way, held any traces of innocence and pure goodness inside. Rather, it made a cold chill run down your spine and the monster inside your mind to growl slowly, menacingly at the view it was presented with, threatening to switch the remaining sanity switches inside you. This smile was a dangerous one, one that made you want to avert your gaze away from it, as if only by looking at it, you would become tainted and impure. By instinct, your mind started securing itself. You practically felt yourself submerge in the cold and black abyss that suddenly arose and bubbled inside of you, knowing that it was the only way to protect your mind from him. Your eyes filled with coldness and the expressionless attitude that you had the first days you arrived here, three times more powerful this time. And why was that? It was because this man reminded you something…it was as if you had seen him before…no, that couldn't be…you would remember that threatening smile…what was it then?

'What's the matter _?' you feel EJ pass his hand on your waist as he comes to stand by you, looking at the newcomers as well. In total contrast with your confused and distressed mind, he just sighs under his breath, so faintly that only you can hear him and greets the three men 'I see that you have arrived. Come inside.'

'Finally. The girl was starting to get annoying.' The man in the glasses said before the others had the time to react, passing proudly by the two of you, never looking up from his phone.

'Nice to see you too Trender.' EJ simply matters.

'Good morning E.J. I see you have another addition in big brother's family.' The man in the polka suit remarks, taking his hat off to greet you both.

'Splendor this is _, _ this is Splendorman or Splendor as we call him.' EJ helps you out with the formalities, sensing your uptight body posture.

'Nice to meet you.' you manage to say politely.

'Nice to meet you too, young lady. What a lovely couple the two of you are.'

'A lovely couple for sure.' The man in the trench coat smiles as he passes by you.

Your cheeks flash with a bright pink, while EJ turns as stiff as a statue behind you.

'W-we are not a couple.' You mumble sheepishly, barely audible to the happy man that passes you by to enter the house as well.

'What a shame then.' He just comments happily.

The others have come along from the living room to greet the new guests, with Jane and Clockwork already talking with the tall man with the glasses and Ben keeping Sally behind his back protectively, as the man in the grey trench coat grins at them. As you close the door, mumbling something of no importance to EJ, you notice that Jeff has his unblinking gaze nailed on you, with surprisingly an unfathomable expression, but as soon as you turn towards the others, he averts his eyes.

'_ these are Trenderman, Splendorman and Offenderman. They are all Slenderman's brothers.' The smiling killer helps you out.

'I have already told her Jeff.' EJ comments, only for the same serious look to return to Jeff's eyes, but before you had the time to study it further, Splendor chirps happily.

'Where is big brother Slender?'

'I am here brother, there is no need to cause a ruckus.' The master of the house makes his appearance through the small corridor that was leading to the kitchen. The moment his brothers see him, Splendor is the first one to shove himself on his big brother's embrace, while Offender gives him a pat in the back with the large grin still on his face and Trender looks up from his phone for the first time to greet his brother.

'Looking good as always brother.' Offender comments.

'How was your trip here?' Slender asks.

'Pleasant. Though your new additions to the family, don't seem to be as sharp or clever.' Trenderman comments, pointing lightly with his head towards your direction.

Immediately, your blood bubbles hot in hearing the insult. How dare the fashion designer wanna-be say that about you?! You're going to rip his head off. The monster growls inside of you, its menacing sound reverberating in the back of your neck as you take a threatening step forward, ready to lunge at the tall man, only for EJ to step in front of you, hiding you behind his back faintly and throwing you a meaningful eyeless stare. He understands your rage, but warns you not to do anything.

'Brother, I would require from you that you are more polite when you are speaking about one of my children.'Slenderman comments, releasing his self from Splendor's arms and dusting the happy man's suit off, his voice even, but with a really faint tint of static.

'Yeah, she still looks dangerous though with those two knives.' Offenderman remarks as he turns to you, confusing you as to how he managed to notice them under your shirt, but you have little to no time to ponder over it as his grin only widens as he slowly but steadily, makes his way towards you 'You wanna go sugar? One on one. I promise I'll be gentle.'

'I don't think she will accept Offender, so back off.' EJ now completely steps in front of you with his back hiding you completely, answering for you before you had the chance to do it yourself, his voice calm, but with the demonic attribute inside of it more evident than before. There was a threat lying behind his calm words and gentle warning. It was too subtle, but evident enough for everyone inside the room to notice. Jeff chuckled silently and you couldn't do anything else but stare between the two males and the tension building among them. Eventually though, a calm and austere voice broke the tension.

'Halloween, Clockwork and Jane, it is time to set the table for supper. EJ, Jeff and Ben, I inquire from you to escort my brothers to the rooms they will be occupying.' Slenderman announced and all of you rushed to follow the orders.

You felt E.J. ease some of the tension he had, sighing ever-so-faintly under his navy blue mask and relaxing his shoulders a bit, turning towards you, only for you to grace him with a big smile to reassure him that you were okay, as well as to thank him for standing up for you. His aura immediately lightens up, before he focuses back at the order at hand, leading the newcomers up the stairs, along with the rest of the guys.

As for you, under the watchful gaze of Slenderman, you follow the girls to the dining room in total silence.

'So what's up with those guys?' you eventually ask them when you are sure it's only the three of you. Clockwork and Jane laugh as they pass you the silver cutlery to place around.

'Bit of f*cking weird as you see.' Jane comments.

'Tell me about it. This guy Offender was coming right against me.' You say.

'Don't mind him, he does that the moment he sees a new girl in the neighborhood. That's his name as well. Sexual Offenderman. If you stay out of his reach, you'll probably be okay.' Clocky smiles.

'I remember the first time I met him. The guy just couldn't stay away. But be very careful, once he starts to talk to you, he has a kind of charm that lures you in. it's one of his attributes that aid him in what he does, which, of course, you can imagine what it is.'

In the sound of Jane's words, the image of Offender stalking and killing girls flashed on your mind 'Yeah, I'll try to stay away.' You mumble.

'Oh, I think it will be easier for you to stay away. Did you notice how silent-and-shy EJ protected you today?' Clocky gives you a devious smile.

'I swear this guy's getting bolder and bolder from the moment he met you. Clocky do you remember him stepping inside a conversation? Like ever?'

Clockwork nods negatively 'Nope. But Splendor's comment is right on spot. The two of you make an adorable couple. Jeff would also fit you quite well, now that I think about it.'

'Noooooo, why are you cursing our best friend to be along this retard? You fit well with EJ _.' Jane says.

Your cheeks flare with a bright cherry red 'Well, the truth is that I do have one of them inside my mind but-'

Their eyes open wide with surprise and they almost fangirl at your blushing face. their enthusiasm is contagious and you also find yourself smiling like an idiot.

'Is it marshmallow Jeff?' Clocky smiles.

'I bet it's all-knightly E.J.' Jane's eyes open wide with anticipation.

'Well-'

'Children, can you add a few more chairs on the table for our guests as well?' Slenderman passes by the dining room, interrupting you.

'We will!' Jane and Clockwork say unanimously.

'Don't you dare go anywhere.' Clocky threatens.

'We'll be back to interrogate you!' Jane adds, as both of them rush out in a hurry to get the things they were asked.

You smile to yourself as you are left alone. Well, it is true; you can't deny it any longer. You like EJ/Jeff. You really, really like him. The thought had slowly started to invade your mind like the rich tide that invades a well protected dock on a summer day. Silently and calmly, but also, mercilessly. It had first began to do that a few months now, but with all the things that have happened and the –oh, my God- the passionate kisses the two of you shared, you just couldn't hold it back any longer. It was your first time in your undead life that you were feeling something that was in no way compared to your inner madness, as it was way stronger than a simple thing as insanity is, so strong, that it was threatening to devour you at any given moment. And the scariest thing of all was that you kind of wanted to be devoured by it. You wanted to let your defenses fall and finally indulge yourself in his dangerous and alluring embrace, accepting everything that came along with that. In fact, you craved the things that it came along with.

Because every time he was kissing you, fireworks were exploding inside your stomach and your mind was unable to comprehend anything other than him. Because every time he was around you, the whole world seized to exist. Because you were craving him with every inch in your body and mind. Every flaw, every positive attribute, everything really. You wanted him just the way he was.

'Why is a beautiful girl like you, all alone?' a voice says from behind you.

Lost as you were in thought, you didn't notice Offender walking inside the dining room until his voice came from, oddly, really close to you. You turn immediately, only to find him inches away from you. Surprise shots through you, as your breath is caught inside your lungs and the dish you were holding falls off your hands, only to crash hard on the ground, breaking into million little pieces right in front of your feet. Averting your gaze from the large grin that seemed to never leave the creatures otherwise blank face, you bend down to pick the pieces up, only to recoil as soon as you feel a sharp pain in your palm. Damn it! You had cut yourself in one of the sharp pieces.

'Oh my, that looks a bit nasty.' The man chuckles and you have the strong impression that he towers threatenly above you.

Without a single word, you straighten yourself up and look him dead in the eye (well, where his eyes would be if he had any), proceeding to look at the wound on your hand.

'It's not that important. It will heal in a short while.' As you speak, you reach for your knives, just to make sure that you would be safe against him, the warnings Jane and Clocky gave you ringing like bells inside your mind. To your complete horror, your knives are not behind your waist. What the- oh, you had left them in your nightstand. Then how did he know that you use knives back when you first met him?

He gives you no time to ponder over, as you immediately feel a hand with long fingers take yours gently, its sudden touch sending a shiver down your spine, which you highly doubt it was just because his hand was cold like ice. He raises your hand towards his face, gently loosening your fingers up and revealing the wound underneath, looking at it with an examining expression on his face. The wound must be indeed pretty nasty, since the moment you open your hand, small streams of blood start streaming down from the edges, with small drops falling on the beautiful crème carpet underneath.

'Injuries like that are always important for a beautiful lady like you. Your beauty might be tainted if you allow such things to happen. Now it was just your hand, but what if next time, it was your lovely face?' he grins at you.

'It's okay, I'm a killer after all; it's only natural to have some scars.' You answer dispassionately, trying to pull your hand away, only for him to grab it and hold it in place.

'My dear, I would be saddened if I saw your lovely face acquire an injury like that. Can you promise me not to let that happen?' you can literally swear that his grin now is a perfect match to the one Jeff has, if not larger.

'Yeah, I promise.' What?! What did you just say? You could swear that you had opened your mouth to say to him to leave you alone and be done with him, but in no way did you even think about saying that! Wait…what is happening? You body feels…strange.

Immediately, as if you have already fallen under some short of spell, you feel your conscience fall back inside your mind and meeting with your insane part, both of you seeing through your eyes like you were some sort of viewers. A strange sensation started to turn your mind utterly numb or better yet, foggy and to your utter horror, you notice that it's coming from the point where he is touching you. No, no no no no no no , Jane and Clockwork had warned you about this! You have to break contact with him, before he wraps you around his little finger. You scream, toss, turn and struggle like a madwoman, with the insane beast beside you doing the very same, as you both try to regain your control over you body and get the hell away from him, but the only result is that you feel your own self break into a large smile towards him, with you unable to do anything but watch.

You scream with all your might once again, but your own voice is covered by his alluring and numbing one.

'_ _ you are beautiful. Your beauty is so extreme and as rare as the beauty of a purple rose.'

Wait! How the hell does he know your full name?! Slenderman couldn't have told him. Just who the hell is he?! Can he read your mind just like Slenderman does?! Then why isn't he hearing your inner voice, begging him to leave you alone, why- why the hell is he placing his hand in his pocket?! Is he going to attack?! You've got to run! You've got to run now! Run you stupid- is that an actual purple rose?

Both your and your self's eyes open wide and your breath is cut at the sight of the luxurious and breathtaking purple rose. It was the most beautiful flower you had ever set your eyes upon, its dark purple petals illuminating on the strong light of the dining room, making the flower seem even more beautiful than before. It had a dark, full purple color that somewhat reminded you of blood, or the dark evening sky as the sun sets deep in the distant horizon, flooding the world with the same, extraordinary color.

'Come on now _. Take the rose.' His voice purrs.

Unable to control yourself, you eventually feel her raise her hands towards the beautiful flower.

'Take the flower _ and let me see what you hide inside your innocent heart.'

'If you wanna keep your f*cking hand, remove it from her RIGHT. NOW!' a pissed-off voice growls threatenly, snapping you back into reality.

You feel yourself being ejected forward with power and you are ecstatic to realize that you have complete control over your own self once again. You almost jump up and down from your happiness, as both you and Offender turn towards the door, Offender to see who interrupted you and you to see your savior. A sigh of relief escapes your lips as you see a raging Jeff stomp his way towards you, grabbing your hand in his and pulling you protectively behind his back. His tall figure is almost blurred by the dark aura that dawns around him, as his anger and insanity are becoming stronger and stronger by the passing seconds.

''Thought Slender warned you to stay the f*ck away from the girls, you mother*cker!'

'It must have slipped my mind.' Offender smiles.

'Take your mind and shove it up your $ss. If you touch her again, I'll f*cking beat you up so hard, your grandchildren will feel it.' Jeff throws on him, and turning, he starts walking out of the room, dragging you along with him by the hand.

'You should have been more f*cking careful around him doll.' he growls to you as he pulls you up the stairs, his harsh voice softening a little bit around the edges.

'He grabbed my hand before I had the chance to react, sorry.' You follow the raven haired man obediently, glad that he had just saved you. Who knows what would have happened if he didn't.

'Next time, the moment he is in your field of vision, come find me.' He says, opening the door to his room and beckoning you to pass first.

Instead, you give him a quizzical stare, folding your hands over your chest.

He is quick to catch up, but he just rolls his eyes. 'What? You want your hand treated or not?'

'Alright, you got a point. But if you try to pull anything, I'll kick you.' you say as you pass inside, with him laughing at your little comment.

It was the very first time you set foot in his room and it was exactly as you had expected it to be, so no surprises there. The colors that were more dominant were black and white, while even the walls seemed to be painted in the same colors. It was rather spacious, with the king-sized bed occupying the space on your left, black covers and pillows decorating its comfortable surface. The floor was made of light wood, while it had scattered clothes, newspapers and magazines pretty much everywhere. Looking around, it was pretty much easy for you to locate the sound system, a desk with a computer and the small library that was overflowing from the CD's, most of them belonging to artists like Motionless In White, Avenged Sevenfold, Marilyn Manson and many others. It was your typical teenager boy's room, while the presence of the newspapers –some old, some new- proved that he was keeping track of his murders.

'Make yourself comfortable doll.' he simply said, opening some random drawer and rummaging through it.

Looking around you excitedly, you plop yourself on the bed, testing it to discover that it was way too comfortable than yours, a thing that only made you pout slightly. Maybe you should grab the chance to re-decorate your room once again, even if it was way smaller than Jeff's. Your thoughts are shortly after interrupted, as Jeff pulled a small chair and sat right in front of you, taking your hand in his, a little bit too gently as you notice. His stare is focused on your hand, making it difficult for you to guess what his thoughts are.

'This guy is a f*cking moving threat, so you better be on your guard.' He comments as he wipes the wound with some disinfectant.

'I really was Jeff, I promise. That guy sends my sanity flying, but still he managed to touch me.' You grumble childishly.

'No need to feel sorry, this is what he does, so it's only natural to be f*cking fooled at first. Just don't be an idiot and fall in the trap a second time.' he advises.

'I know. Though, he eats human women, not Creepypasta women right?'

This time, the unblinking killer raises his stare to look at you '_, he doesn't _eat _them.' The words drown in his throat for some reason, making him struggle to pronounce them, for reasons that you don't understand. Still, for a single second, he seems sad 'He…..sexually…assaults them.'

'Hmm, it's a good thing you were there then.' You give him a bright smile.

'Y-yeah, I guess it was.'

Both of you remain silent for some time. He is so focused on treating your small injury that you don't want to interrupt him, so you remain silent, watching him work. It was rather strange for Jeff to find difficulty saying something. He was always so frank and talked his mind no matter what others thought, so seeing him now struggle with himself to pronounce those simple words was kinda hard for you to watch and only natural to cause suspicions to rise inside your mind. Did something happen that you were unaware of?

'Here.' He said after some time 'Good as f*cking new.'

You retreat your hand and watch it closely. He had wrapped it carefully with a bandage and no more blood was coming out. It was a very neat job you had to admit.

'Looks amazing to me.' You smile, but he just crosses his arms over his sturdy chest, a dark look dawning on his black eyes.

'Soooooo….you and Jack are an adorable couple huh?'

In the sound of his words, surprise shots inside your mind 'Well…um…you see-'

One moment Jeff is sitting casually right in front of you, looking at you deviously and in the next moment he lunges at you, throwing you back in the soft mattress and trapping you in between, with the mattress bending in more, due to the extra weight. Your eyes open wide with surprise and words leave your mind as you look at him, only to see the dark glow to have penetrated his eyes completely, while his smile seems abnormally dangerous, like he was looking upon one of his victims. A deranged, lustful and dangerous smile. You knew this side of him. You feared this side of him, because you knew that it was the side that was capable for anything.

'Jeff, you said you would pull anything on me.' You try to reason with him, while at the same time, you analyze your escape routes.

His smile grows even more 'I lied.' He chuckles darkly 'So, do _you _think that you and Jack are a cute couple?'

The only thing you can do is swallow hard, trying with all your might to keep your stare steady on him, in a desperate try to keep him from trying anything. He chuckles once more and you yelp, as he leans on you ear, his hot breath falling on your skin.

'I don't expect you to believe that you belong to anyone else but me….._right?_'

'J-Jeff I-' your sentence is interrupted as his hot lips crash against your neck.

'W-What the hell are you doing?! S-stop now!' you try to push him away, only for him to grab your hands tightly and pin them on your sides, trapping you once again and making you unable to do the slightest move to free yourself, as you desperately try to find a way away from him, only to swallow hard, as you feel his teeth biting on the same spot on your neck hard.

You hear his chuckle as he finally withdraws, his eyes a shade of bright red as he looks down to you once again, his smile widening as the spot where he kissed you burns hot in comparison to the rest of your body.

'What does it look like I'm doing? I'm just letting others know that _you're mine_.'

And before you realize what's going on, he kisses you hard. That was when insanity kicks in inside your mind.

With a loud growl reverberating in the back of your neck, you try to push him off with everything you've got, only to freeze like a deer in headlights as he licks your bottom lip slowly, making your lips part slowly and allowing his tongue to enter your mouth. It explores every single crevice, every single inch of your mouth slowly, painfully slowly, claiming it as an extension of his own, making you moan into the kiss involuntarily, with him smiling arrogantly into the kiss. But before your mind gets completely foggy, you do the last thing he expected you to do.

You kick him.

He growls angrily at the pain, withdrawing immediately just enough for you to push him on the side and stand up, anger and shame bubbling inside of you and turning your face completely red.

'You MORON!' you scream, before you run out of the room and to your own, closing the door with power behind you.


	54. Chapter 49 Who Are You And Who Am I?

**Chapter 49 Who Are You And Who Am I?**

* * *

Your hand grabbed the thick branch of the tree hard, using it to help you climb up higher and higher into the majestic pine tree, your hands and legs clawing hard on the rough surface of the trunk, using any crack and hole to aid you into climbing it even faster. The full aroma of the morning humidity that had wrapped the tree gently as soon as the sun had set, was still evident, even if today's sun had long ago climbed the perfectly clear sky, with the sharp aroma reaching deep down into your lungs. With your mind completely focused on the task at hand, you drown out all the other distractions around you, such as the strong songs of the various birds around you, the distant sound of water crashing hard against the rocks that awaited them in the bottom of the waterfall and even the more distant growls, produced by the Rake.

Carefully placing your foot to the large branch, you manage to step on it completely, with no actual consequences other than the faint tilting down due to your weight, making your way to stand to the very edge, careful of where you were stepping on, as well as not to be seen by anyone looking at the tree right then. With movements equal to a cat's, you lean your torso with exceptional ease and gaze downwards to a small purple tent that is located right in the middle of the small clearing. You didn't even need your supernatural hearing ability to be able to hear the beating of the two strong hearts that resonated from deep within the tent, their beat strong and steady, accompanied by the soft sound of breathing, as the humans inside –one male and one female- slept peacefully, completely oblivious to the horrors that awaited them outside their tent. Still, it was strange that they had managed to slip so far inside the forest completely undetected by Slenderman himself, but maybe the faceless master just let them be for just once. But this did not, in any way, mean that you would do the same.

Checking the rest of the surroundings with a quick scan of your eyes, you turn to look to the bottom of the tree trunk that you had climbed, only to see EJ's tall figure looking up at you to give him the signal to go, which you do, with a small nod of your head. Almost immediately, the cheerful song of a mocking jay comes out of the eyeless man's lips, sounding a lot more louder than it would be if there was a real mocking jay somewhere around. As E. J. had explained to you earlier this morning, he was using this particular trick every time he was plainly bored to hit town and just searched for some campers inside the wounds to supply him with his usual meal easily and without the need to be extra careful not to get caught. And he was totally right that the trick always worked.

You heard the male's otherwise relaxed breathing get caught inside his lungs and his heartbeat immediately changed, turning from his calm and sleeping one, to a much faster one, signaling to you that he was waking up. Stirring uncomfortably, he eventually sat up upon the second false signal by E.J. and you heard him inhale a sharp breath before he turned to his side and started shaking the female lightly, trying obviously to wake her up.

'Babe, com' on wake up. You got to hear this.' his surprisingly heavy voice sounded like a bell in your ears, limiting his age to twenty five at best inside your mind.

'Waa-?' the female mumbled, her voice annoyed by the early wake up.

'There's a mocking jay near. C'mon, let's go take a look.' His voice sounded ecstatic.

'Really?' now it was the female that sat up 'Well go out and I'll be there in a sec Bob.'

That was the pont were E. J. whistled for a third time.

'You hear that?! I'm checking this out.' The man was heard moving some pieces of clothing. You almost wanted to laugh at how easy it was to fool those ignorant people.

'I'll be out in a sec.' the female responded.

'F*cking morons.' E.J. whispered under his breath and you smiled silently, watching the entrance of the tent open and a half dressed man coming out. He must be around twenty four years of age, with blonde hair and whiskers around his mouth and strong jawline, standing easily at 5' 9' and being rather muscular. He was wearing his shorts and a plain t-shirt, carrying no weapons whatsoever along with him, being completely unarmed, confident that nothing bad would happen to them so deep inside the forest. Heh, this was going to be a piece of cake.

'C' mon Tatiana, you're going to miss it.' He urged his girlfriend that was hurrying herself to get dressed up.

Leaning further towards the clearing, your watchful and predatory gaze followed the unsuspecting man, as he carefully circled the tent walking on the right side of it, towards the place where you were hiding, looking around him at the luxurious and dark trees in order to locate the beautiful bird with his eyes. In his sight, the monster inside your head let out a low, menacing growl as its orange eyes flashed bright from the deepest shadows that occupied a vast space in your mind. Almost immediately, you felt its warm presence spread around your whole existence like a wildfire, making you close your eyes tightly, allowing the ecstasy of insanity to take over you. One by one, the sanity switches inside your mind began to turn and your sharp senses flexed and spread even further, making you feel even the blood flow in the man's veins. You opened your eyes sharply, a deranged smile gracing your lips, as your whole vision turned in a bright red shade.

How long had it been since you had last hunted? God, it seemed like years had passed and you now couldn't help your mouth watering as you heard the luxurious blood run in abundance inside his and her veins. How much you wanted to slice his neck in half and drink him dry, letting his unmoving corpse here to rot… how much you wanted to feel his life slipping through your fingers as you reap it away from him…oh, how much you craved his blood. That simple yet so important aspect of everyone's life… the liquid that gives life…but more importantly the liquid that energized you… that set you on fire every time you sunk yourself inside of it. Blood… you wanted blood… and you just couldn't wait any longer.

Luck was on your side this time, as the man was now facing opposite from you, his gaze still wandering around the tall trees in search of the mirage bird that wasn't even real.

You let out a small, full of madness growl, as you step back and charge forward with all the insanity and might that your body could produce, ejecting yourself many meters into the air ready at all times to attack, your eyes always nailed at your prey. The sudden gush of air whips your hair backwards and the bright sun does his best but fails to blind you, as the adrenaline that courses through your veins enables you to surrender completely to the animalistic killer that you are, hiding your presence away completely from your prey. Your smile this time is ready to rip your cheeks open, as you jump over the man, twisting in mid-air and preparing your body to come in touch with the ground and as you land exactly a few centimeters away from the tall and unsuspecting man, your body flows gracefully in the air and touches the ground with a small 'thumb'.

Your knees don't even subside as you now stand in front of the taken aback man, your smile only widening and your bright orange eyes flash a dangerous dark glow. All has happened so fast, that the man is unable for a few moments to react, his mouth falling open in total surprise, as he gazes upon your menacing figure, his eyes resting on your smile, then your cuts and finally, your eyes. With your smile only widening, you tilt your head to the side, giving the man a few seconds of time and allowing him to take in the nightmarish spectacle that he is presented. You can literally hear his mind taking quick turns, trying to process all the info and slowly but steadily, his heartbeat begins to quicken, as realization finally sets in. His eyes fill with sheer and raging terror, as he inhales a sharp breath, ready to scream out something, but you are so fast, he fails to even see the moment of your hand.

In a blink of an eye, as he gathers his breath to scream by inhaling sharply, you have already reached for your knives, grabbing one and piercing him hard in the stomach. He gasps, the breath that he was gathering leaving his lips as his eyes detach from your deranged smile and gaze down to the open wound on his stomach, that has already started to stain his t-shirt. His eyes remain on it for a fraction of a second, before he raises them once more, gazing upon your ecstatic face, unable to utter a single word.

Judging by the deep shade of red that was now dripping down from his belly, your calculations were right; you had pierced his stomach, cutting it from side to side. He was going to die in a few seconds. Look! His face has already started to turn purple and his eyes to fill with a strange, silver mist. The mist of death.

'Honey, did you find it?' the female's voice sounded, as you heard rustling behind the man, indicating that the woman had also come out of the tent.

'Bob?' she questions to her unresponsive boyfriend.

This time you laugh out loud, a sound that reverberates at the silent clearing like a gunshot. You withdraw your knife with a sharp move, allowing his now cold and lifeless body to fall to the side right in front of your feet, revealing you to the now wide-eyed girl that desperately tried to process what was going on.

'Bob can't hear you now darling.' You bring the bloodied knife to your lips and lick it provocatively 'He's unfortunately gone. Dead gone.' You chuckle, as you hear her now racing heart ready to explode from the fear that was coursing through her veins, only making you tilt your head 'Sorry, you're dead too.'

In your last sentence, she turn around immediately, preparing to run as far away from you as it was humanely possible, to get away from the nightmare that was prepared to take her precious life away, but she stumbles hard on a sturdy chest, as EJ had crept his way behind her, leading her to fall on him and take a few steps back, her terrified face gazing up to the menacing killer with the forever crying mask.

'This might hurt a little.' E.J.'s cold and demonic voice comes behind his mask.

There is a bright metallic flash and a gorging sound comes out from the girl's lips, as she reaches out for her neck. The scent of fresh blood immediately laces the air as she gulps once again, before her legs give away under her feet and she falls on the ground, with her heart taking its last beats. In another few seconds, she is already dead.

'Way to go EJ! That went better than expected.' You cheer on as the tall man looks down at the dead girl, wiping his scalpel on his black shirt, his navy-blue mask betraying no emotion.

'I believe that I've already told you that this trick never fails.' His voice is tainted with excitement and a bit of pride inside.

'Yeah, yeah, I know. God, it has been so long since I last hunted.' You say, pulling the neckline of your hoodie up, trying to cover up your neck as much as you can mindlessly, as you gaze at your own victim with hunger eating your stomach away.

The empty eye sockets of the auburn haired man fall immediately on your movement, his vision studying you up by each move you take. From the moment you came out of your room today, you were constantly trying to pull your neckline up, is if you were trying to hide something. EJ had noticed that from the very moment you had sat beside him on the breakfast table, but since there were many people around, he couldn't ask you away, so he instead chose to watch you closely. And what he noticed only made his curious nature come out, as well as his uneasy feeling that something was going on, something he didn't quite _like._

You had sat beside him in the morning table, cheerfully smiling to him and brightening his day up immediately, as if you were in possession of some switch inside his mind, before you took Sally in your hands and proceeded to help the little child eat. The smile remained at your lips, but this time, it seemed like a forced one or a fake, something that the man had never seen you pull ever before. He and Jeff chatted away silently with you, but you didn't turn your gaze to look at none of them, looking straight ahead or at Sally, never meeting eyes with them, something that was highly unusual. EJ would have dismissed it as just the anxiousness that had washed over you after the meeting with Offender –which he learnt from Toby and Ben who happened to see you getting rescued by Jeff, much to EJ's annoyance- but you also repeated the same action, trying to pull your hoodie up to cover your neck. This would have puzzled him further, if he hadn't seen the arrogant and dark smiles Jeff was giving you from the side. He immediately knew that something had happened; his best buddy was never this happy without a reason.

So seeing you doing it again, an act that by now seemed like a natural reflex, he chose to take his chances and ask you.

'Why are you continuing to pull your hoodie up? Is there something wrong with your neck?' he asked, pretending innocence.

Your smile widened, but a faint pink tinted your cheeks 'Nah, it's nothing, don't worry about it. So, I'll take the big guy over here, but I'll save you his organs.' You say.

Turning to the corpse of the man, you hold back with much difficulty the sigh that was about to leave your lips. So he had noticed that huh? Well, of course he would have noticed, you idiot, he is not blind. Well, he _is _blind, but he can still see. Anyways, the matter is that he has noticed your movement. It wasn't your fault; you were doing it subconsciously to hide…well…._that_. It wouldn't be good for him to find out what you wanted to hide, so you were still trying your best to not let anyone know since this morning. Damn you Jeff. _Damn you_! Since you had stormed out of his room yesterday, you passed your time around with Sally, trying to forget about what had happened and staying away from all the others as possible. Sally slept over to you yesterday, since with Offenderman inside the house, you were more than just reluctant to leave the little girl alone, but as dawn graced you with its light, Sally pointed at your neck and asked you what was that red mark. It was your fastest trip to the floor mirror that you had ever done, your eyes nailing themselves to where Sally pointed, only to discover a pretty sizeable red and purple bruise, just where Jeff had kissed you yesterday.

Your knife landed hard against the corpse of the man, cutting his torso wide open and enabling you to reach the bloody inside. You had stabbed him harder than you should, but only in response to the anger you felt bubbling inside of you.

And as if the hickey wasn't enough, you had to fight back the urge to slice his neck open and hit his head on the table with such force that the wood would break, as when you joined the others for breakfast, your gaze fell upon an arrogantly smiling Jeff. No, no, you can't afford to lose your temper again, just ignore the whole thing happened at it will hopefully go away. Focusing your distressed mind once again, you indulge yourself into your meal, drinking the blood dry from the dead man and satisfying your hunger to the point where it completely disappears. Licking your lips, you grab the two kidneys out of the man and stand up, only to see EJ eating the last bites of what was left from the girl's lungs, his mask resting beside him as he was kneeling down.

'Bon appétit.' You smile to him as you toss him the organs, with him grabbing them in midair and immediately downing one of them with one go.

Sighing once again, you look around you at the clearing. Thankfully, you hadn't made a mess with them, so there was no need for you to clean up and from what you were hearing, the Rake must be coming this way since he must have smelled the blood, so there is no need to dispose of the bodies as well. EJ must have heard it approach as well, as he sharply nods to you towards the road where you came, grabbing his mask and rising to his feet. Focusing for a little bit to your senses, you can actually hear the monster coming closer and closer fast towards the clearing, so it was a good thing that once it found them, you had already left the spot far behind you.

'So, _, may I ask you a question?' EJ brings you back to reality. His voice is even and betrays no emotion, but your mind has already started to freak out. Was he going to ask about your neck? Or maybe Jeff?

'Go ahead EJ.' You give him a bright smile, trying both to keep your cool and push away the pestering thoughts.

'Are you trying to hide something you don't want me to see on your neck?'

Upon hearing his question, you are pretty much sure that he is totally able to hear your mind exploding right now. Act cool _, he is just worried, that's all, there is nothing to worry about. Look, his face is calm and relaxed. Thank God he didn't wear his mask yet. Just smile and reassure him.

'What? Of course not. It's just a reflex I have when I'm uncomfortable and with Offender around, it's only natural to have it.' You try to reassure him, your voice calm and cheerful.

His eyebrow arcs above his empty eye socket 'Are you sure you are telling me the truth _?'

'Of course!' you look at him with a bright smile. Oh, god, please tell me the smiles will work.

In response to your question, the next thing you feel is the world around you turning into a blur, before your back hits something hard. Disoriented, you wince at the sudden pain and try to focus your blurred vision, only to feel someone grab you hard by the wrists and pin you against the rough surface. After a few more milliseconds of blurriness, you manage to see EJ standing literally a few inches away from you, his face still calm, as he has pinned your wrists to a nearby tree, trapping you there for good. Surprise shots up at you and you swallow hard, your eyes opening wide with surprise.

'Why do I not believe you _?' he grins, revealing his razor sharp shark teeth 'Why do I think there is something more than just that?'

'I don't understand what you are telling me EJ. I told you the truth and didn't hide anything! Be reasonable!' you fight him back with your words, but in response, his grin drops into a frown.

'Reasonable I am, but I saw the way Jeff grinned at you and I know that there is something going on.' His voice has turned ice cold, something that you don't like at all.

'There is nothing going on, you have my word.' You say, trying to calm him down.

His grin returns once again, only that this time, you can actually see what is left of the humans' organs among his teeth. This smile is definitely not a good one and you dread to see what he'll do next. This wasn't the EJ you knew; no, this was the same EJ that didn't hesitate to attack you back when you had first joined them.

'Then you will not have a problem if I take a look.'

'What?! No! Don't you dare touch me!' you scream and try to break free from his steely grip, but he has you nailed down for good.

He releases one hand, gripping both of your hands with one of his own. You feel his hand lower dangerously towards your neck, the cold skin almost brushing against your skin, until he reaches the edge of your hoodie and pulls it down, revealing your neck fully to him. Under his even gaze, you freeze like a deer in headlights, trying desperately to see any reaction coming from his side, feeling the mark burning hot on the side of your neck. Instead of speaking, EJ stays quiet for what seems like an eternity, studying the mark closely and with his eyebrows furrowing above his empty eye sockets.

'What kind of bruise it that? I haven't seen something like that before…' he mutters, more to himself than to you, but right as he utters those words, his gaze widens and you can literally hear the clicking sound his mind makes, as realization dawns to him.

'That is a….. d#mn you Jeff! How dare he touch you in such way!' Anger is literally boiling inside of him, as he releases your hands, but grabs you hard by the shoulders, shaking you violently, his face a mask of anger. It was the first time you saw his raw reaction without the mask and you had to say that the man was holding back many emotions under his mask. Still, you wanted him to let you go right at this moment, before you rip his hands off.

'Get your hands off of me right now!' you demand angrily, your voice sounding dual as the monster speaks along with you.

'How dare he do this to you?! I'm going to rip his head off, I swear! How did you allow him to do this to you _? I would never do this to you, not in a million years!'

'I didn't allow him to do anything! None of you ever listens! Now, let. Me. Go.!' You struggle against him, but he tightens his grip even more.

'I bet he knew that I would see this. That bastard! But I won't let him slide like that, oh no, not anymore.' He is again pulled deep in thought, talking his thoughts out loud, more than to you.

'EJ! LET ME GO NOW! IT WAS NOTHING, IT MEANT NOTHING, BUT LET ME NOW!'

In response, he cups your cheek tenderly with his black-gloved hand, his empty stare falling on your eyes, making you stop your struggling and gulp hard.

'I will never let him have you _. You've seen what he is capable off, I wouldn't even dream of hurting you like this.' his voice is stern as he utters those words, but his gaze softens as he looks upon you, the close proximity of the two of you making you feel uneasy.

And for a good reason.

Before you have the chance to push him away and free yourself, his lips crash hard against yours, as his hands free yours and grab you by the sides of the neck lightly, keeping your head in place. The chain reaction with your brain is immediately triggered and your hands fly to his chest, trying to push him off from you, but he has you pinned down for good, as he kisses you, so desperately, that you gasp. There was a longing in this kiss, a small but really powerful flame that was eating the man alive allowing itself to be revealed only now, only when he had finally dropped all his defenses. As you gasp though, he takes the opportunity presented and slips his tongue into your mouth, deepening the kiss and filling you with the taste of cherries. His kiss is not like Jeff's; it's sweeter and more careful, but your reaction to it is the same.

In a sudden rush of adrenaline, you push him back hard, freeing yourself from the tight grip and before he has the chance to realize what suddenly gotten over you, your hand lands so hard against his cheek, that the sheer power you used makes his head turn to the side, while pain shots up your own hand by the impact. You were so pissed off though, that you didn't even think about it. You see his hand fly to his cheek, as he is unable to even think what just happen, something that only infuriates you more.

'I AM SICK OF YOU! BOTH OF YOU! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME SO FREELY ALL THE TIME AND DO WHATEVER THE F*CK YOU WANT WITH ME?! I. AM. NOT. YOUR. PERSONAL. TOY.! I AM NOT HERE TO HAVE YOU FIGHTING OVER ME LIKE I'M SOME KIND OF PRIZE THAT HAS TO BE WON, LIKE YOU ARE SOME KIND OF FIGHTING DOGS! I HAVE MY OWN MIND AND MY OWN FEELINGS, SO I WILL DECIDE WITH WHO I WANT TO BE WHEN I WANT TO BE! YOU ARE NOT THE BOSSES OF ME AND YOU SURE AS HELL WILL NOT TOY ME AROUND!'

As you scream the last part, a sharp pain shots up in your brain, making you scream loudly and place your head among your hands. Suddenly, you see Liu standing above you with a sly and dangerous smile on his face, while you were laying on the cold floor, but the image fades as soon as it appears. In the sound of your pained scream, EJ that was silent for all the time you were screaming takes a step towards you.

'DO NOT COME NEAR ME!' you order him, with your head pounding loudly, nonetheless, you look at him straight in the eye once again 'I am the one that has to go to bed and think of what was forced onto me every day! You are so engulfed into your little game for dominance that you forget that you are battling over a living creature! Have you ever stopped and thought how I am feeling about all this? The time will come when I will decide, but it will come with MY time NOT yours! Either way, I think it's pretty clear who I love, so BACK OFF MY BACK BOTH OF YOU!'

Ignoring him completely, both he and his gaze full of shame, you take the way towards the house, trudging hard against the faint path of the forest, with the various flora crushing under your feet.

'I'm sorry _.' EJ's voice comes from far behind you, but his steps echo as well as yours, meaning he is also walking.

'You better be. But thank the Lord that I only slapped you, because Jeff got kicked.'

But of course, it wouldn't be that easy for you to relax after the second incident since yesterday, so returning to the house, you were pretty much pissed off to no ends. Making your way directly to Sally's room, you avoided all the other residents of the house, as well as the guests, and went to the only place where you knew you would be relaxed, or at least be left on your own to ponder about the incidents while hugging the little girl to death. And you were mostly right, because the moment Sally opened her door wide open, her little face being graced by a pretty ear-to-ear smile while pointing out that you had just arrived for her small tea party, you couldn't help but leave aside your troubles for a little bit and just enjoy the company your little sister kept you.

Sally's continuous good spirits always helped you relax and after some more moments in the small child's company, you found yourself talking happily and peacefully both to her and to her little toys that kept you company along the small table. But of course, this wasn't going to last long, since the kid wanted some of your famous chocolate chip cookies and since you had a soft spot with her, you just couldn't say no to that adorable face. Picking her up in your arms, you made your way down to the kitchen, feeling the very same irritated feeling returning to you once again. You kept your gaze pretty much nailed to the little girl or downwards, but that didn't mean that you didn't feel two pairs of eyes nailed on to you as you passed the living room. You didn't really need to look up to know who was looking at you, so instead, you downright ignored them and made your way to the kitchen.

So here you are now, trying your best to shape the little cookies, angrily punching at the tough mixture, both to shape it and to relax your nerves a little bit. As if the rest of the residents had sensed the threat, no one even dared to come inside the kitchen, with Masky and Hoody giving you a small nod as they passed the kitchen door, since no one was crazy enough to come close to you. Sally was currently on the living room, playing with LJ and laughing her heart out, her little voice echoing in your ears as you kept an eye out for her, grabbing the kitchen knife and starting to cut the dark chocolate.

'Ah, I see that you are quite the cook of the house.'

The chain reaction of your hand was immediate. In a flash of a millisecond, you raised the kitchen knife and threw it against whoever was the one that entered the kitchen and dared to break your calm and silent environment, before your head even had the chance to look up to see who it was. As you did though, you saw Offenderman standing leisurely on the door, leaning against the doorframe and lowering the knife. He had managed to catch it in midair by using one of his white tentacles, so he was now smiling widely at you, giving you a full view to his shark-like teeth.

'I see that you are distressed. But still, your aim is perfect.' He chuckles lowly.

'What do you want Offender?' you reply coldly as you grab another knife and resume your work.

'I wanted to continue our conversation from where we left it. I believe there is no ill will in that.' he grins, folding his hands over his chest.

'To freshen up your memory, you messed with my mind and the conversation ended right then and -of course- not on good terms. So if you try anything or come any closer from where you are already standing, I'll personally kill you and cook your sorry $ss.'

'I expected nothing else from a fair lady such as yourself. My older brother takes pride in all of his children and has told me a lot about you. How you joined the clan and so on.'

You shrug indifferently 'Well, they were the ones that invited me in, in the first place. I didn't even know what I had become, other than a plain monster.'

He laughs once more 'This sounds exactly like my older brother. His beliefs that all of you deserve a chance to life, especially a somewhat normal one, are very strong. Me, I cannot relate with the way he is thinking. We are all monsters destined to kill.'

'It is your right to believe that. But your brother is a noble and honorable man and he is right to think like that. No one can really define the term of who is a monster and who an innocent one. I have seen both sides and all I have to say it that the boundaries are, at best, shadowy and vague.'

'So you believe, just like he does, that power doesn't matter? That family is the most important thing?' there is a serious tone in his voice as he asks that question, revealing to you that he is somehow irritated by your response. Still, you couldn't care less.

'What I believe, comes from what I've seen.' You reply evenly 'I have seen great men that relied purely on strength, go down faster than a shooting star. But I have seen and experienced that it is in family that pure strength comes from. It is the union and trust among the members that makes it unstoppable. All you see in us, in all the killers inside the house, may be a bunch of teenagers with killing mood swings and no chance for salvation, but what I see in us, is my family. The ones that will stand by me if the time demands it and the ones that will fall for me; as well as the ones that I will fall for and be proud about it. You may see a stupid idea, but I see a dysfunctional and deadly-loyal family, with bonds so tight, that it will need something much more than a god to bring it apart.' You conclude as you place some of the cookies inside an oven pan.

'You truly speak like my brother's daughter, even if this is not your real fa-'

'Family comes in many terms. These are my brothers and sisters in there.' You cut him off.

'From what I've heard though, two of them might not share the same sibling love with you.' he gives you another wide grin, trying to drive you into a corner.

'That is none of your concerns.' You reply plainly.

'Your answers though make me think; I will not lie. Would your previous family agree with you if they saw you now?'

You sigh. This guy just never stops right?

'I believe they would have told me to follow my heart, no matter where it leads me.'

He laughs; a sound rather…dark….as it seemed to you for a split second.

'I believe so too to be honest with you.' he detaches himself from the doorframe and takes a small step towards you. Immediately, your eyes nail on him, only for him to grace you with another large grin 'I have heard from older brother what happened to your family and I have to say that it was tragic. My sincere condolences.'

'Thank you.' you plainly reply to him, your eyes narrowing at his tall figure. Something on him just triggers every possible danger switch inside your mind…you just don't know what it is though.

'But I have to say that your resemblance with your father is astonishing. The same hair color and facial expressions, it's quite exhilarating. Still, it appears that you have your mother's feminine qualities, as well as her eyes; or at least you used to have them.'

At the sound of his words, you tense up immediately 'You knew my parents? How?' you question him immediately.

In the sound of your words, his dark aura only intensifies 'Oh, I know everything about them. (Y/m/n) and (y/f/n) (y/l.n), two of the most brilliant minds I have ever seen on humans. It was a shame to meet such an ending, even if they deserved it. But, my lovely, lovely _, I also know everything about you. Your small little secret is the one that I treasure most. Your small, _beating _secret.'

Surprise mixed with a good amount of sheer terror begins to run in abundance inside your veins, burning everything on its path and reaching your heart and mind in split seconds, setting them onto a ruthless fire that burns everything in its way. How? Just how does he know that?! How? How? How? How the hell does he know about your family?! Scratch that, how the hell does he know about your beating heart?! He couldn't possibly mean anything else with the kind of words he used, since it's the only thing that pulsates still inside your body, defying the rules of Creepypasta creation. Just how the hell does he know that?! Only you and E.J. know about your secret and E.J. would probably die before he revealed it? Then how does he know that?

The beast inside your mind awakens harshly. It's bright red eyes flash with insanity and danger, turning all the switches inside your mind off and driving you to the edge of sanity, a little bit before it will allow you to fall into the animalistic frenzy and kill the tall being that is now grinning even wider at you, reading your thoughts through your terrorized and crazed eyes. The knife feels a lot lighter inside your palm and you can already see yourself jumping on the table and slitting his throat with a single move. You wonder if he will have blood like the rest of you…When you speak, your voice sounds hoarse and deadly.

'Who the hell are you?' you whisper, poison and lunacy dripping from the sound of your voice.

'The question is not who am I, but who are you _.' He says, turning and walking towards the door with his tentacles waving lightly and your frenzied gaze nailed on him.

'I wonder though, how will your new family react when they find out your secret.' In the sound of his words, you freeze up, terror and fear striking you from every possible corner of your very existence.

'See you again, lovely _.'


	55. Chapter 50 A Dish Better Served Warm

**Chapter 50 A Dish Better Served Warm**

* * *

How on earth did he know? How in heaven's name did Offenderman know that your heart was still beating? No matter how much you tried to explain things and give them a logical conclusion, the more you felt that there was nothing to explain. He knew that your heart was beating. Your deepest and most dangerous secret of yours had just been revealed to him and from the words he said to you, you had started to question whether or not he was going to keep it for himself or not.

But how did he know? Your heart hadn't beaten for quite some time now and EJ would never tell anyone, you were sure about this, but how did he know? Other than you and EJ, there was no one else to know? Or was there? You didn't know; the only thing you knew was that it was definitely going to be used against you at some point. And you dreaded with all your heart the moment that this was going to happen. Because if a simple but unexplained heart beat was enough to drive the calm and logical EJ to have his sanity switches turned and attack you, then you could only imagine how the others would react to this. You were pretty positive that they wouldn't be happy at all and you would be totally unable to go up against them and if even Slenderman turned against you, then you were as good as dead already, because it was sure that they would kill you, not because they don't love you as much, but they will think that you betrayed them, something that is a lot worse to do in a house full of serial killers.

You would be doomed.

You were sure about this.

All these thoughts pestered your mind from the moment you had the little 'chat' with Offender and there was no way for you to get rid of them. The night passed with you twisting and turning on your bed, unable to sleep for the most part and once you would dare to drift inside dreamland, the murderous faces of your insane family would pollute your dreams, turning them into haunting nightmares, from which you woke up screaming. So when Slenderman's voice echoed inside your mind, giving in every resident of the house the signal that breakfast was ready, you almost fell off the bed from the sudden terror that rushed through you like hot lava. Groaning, you picked yourself up and got ready, still trying to brush sleep off your face. There was only one thing to do in case Offender tried to reveal your identity and that was to warn the two people close to you inside the household: Jeff and EJ. It was the only way, since EJ would be there to help you out and explain things, while Jeff would be there in case sh!t hits the fan.

Going out of your room, you are greeted with the happy chit-chat coming from every possible corner, as the rest of the residents make their way to the dining room. You see Jane and Clockwork passing the hallway under the stairs, both wishing you a good morning as they see you come out, Toby and Ben are shouting something in the distance, their voices already coming from the dining room and Masky with Hoody by his side chat silently among themselves, probably about some mission, completely engulfed in their conversation to notice you and you simply sigh, trying to ease your worries a little bit and enjoy the peaceful morning.

Where is Sally? You wonder, looking around for the little girl, only to feel a hand grabbing your shoulder hard from behind.

Your scream makes the windows inside the whole house creak, as you eject yourself forward, trying to get away from your attacker as soon as possible, taken too much aback from your terror to be able to defend yourself, but once you turn, you see Jeff standing behind from where you were, his unblinking orbs more confused than ever.

'Jesus Christ Jeff.' you breathe out, your hand flying on your heart 'You could have warned me.'

'Jumpy much, dollface?' he gives you a large grin, crossing his hands over his chest.

'You won't really blame me once I tell you what happened.' Your eyes bury themselves into his black own, alerting him in their own way that something is amiss. He is quick to catch up, so you see his devious expression drop into that of total seriousness. If he could, he would be frowning.

'What happened?' he questions immediately, but you just shake your head.

'Offender told me something, but let's not talk about it here. Meet me and EJ after breakfast to the laundry room. I'll tell you all about it.' You simply say, looking at him closely and seeing his lips tighten.

You were pretty sure that he was able to sense the seriousness in your voice, but you were given no more time for talking as LJ came down from his room, all of you making your way to meet the others. LJ and Jeff talked loudly among themselves, with the monochrome clown bragging about his recent killing spree and the smiling killer telling about his own accomplishments this week. You could still feel Jeff's gaze burning your back as he talked, but as much as you would like to tell him to stop, you knew that LJ would question it. So, the three of you entered the dining room, finding the others already eating and talking merrily, large smiles and small fights gracing the whole table. As you walked over and took your seat, you noticed that today Sally chose Slenderman to feed her, with the small girl waving at you happily from the other side of the table and secondly, the guests were nowhere to be seen. All three of them were not in the table as they should be.

'Good morning EJ. Where are the others?' you ask the blue masked man as you sat down.

'They are hunting today, so they'll be gone until late in the afternoon.' The eyeless man passes you the platter with the pancakes.

Taking it in your hands, you fill yours and Jeff's plate, before handing it back to Toby who seemed more than anxious for the amount of pancakes you took, but you just ignore him, grabbing the strawberry syrup.

'EJ, something happened. You, me and Jeff have a meeting afterwards in the laundry room.' You whisper so faintly, that you are sure that only he was able to hear you.

'How bad is it?' it's the only answer you hear coming out of his lips, as you see him gaze over at the table to make sure that only you, he and Jeff who has leaned forward are listening.

'Deadly bad. You're not going to like it at all.' You pour some milk in your glass.

In response, he only nods and the three of you act as if nothing is happening at all, chatting with the others around you calmly. You had to admit that whoever cooked the pancakes, made a spectacular job at it, as well as seeing that your cookies have soon ran out, you can't help but feel some pride rising inside your chest. Chatting away with Clocky and Jane who are sitting on the seats next to Jeff and EJ, you manage to forget all about your troubles for a little while, happily arranging a killing spree with the two girls in the near future. They seemed a little bit ecstatic about it and you couldn't help but feel like that yourself, since you had to go out with them for quite some time, let alone that you needed some girly time with them to re-charge your batteries. Still, even if you were talking with them, you kept yawning again and again feeling your eyelids growing heavier and heavier by the seconds, the fatigue of a sleepless night finally catching up on you. Maybe it would be a good idea to get some sleep after you were done talking with the boys later.

'Have you not slept well child?' Slenderman addressed you, probably at the tenth time you were yawning.

'I was having some nightmares yesterday, no big deal.' you answer as Jeff chuckles beside you, only for you to hit him lightly in the head.

'If the nightmares continue on child, maybe you should-'

_'__Stop ignoring them.'_

Your blood runs cold in your veins. It can't be…. No, it can't be… Your eyes open wide with surprise, but you find yourself unable to look up from your plate, terror seizing you with the passing seconds as you dread what will you see once you do look up…because you know this voice….this voice is enough to throw you into a fit of complete paranoia and fear… you let out your breath, barely noticing that you were holding her inside, as she comes out trembling and uncontrolled, depicting just how much you were terrified right at that moment. Your mind turns completely numb and clear, with a sudden deadness penetrating it from every possible corner, running along each crevice and inch of your mind, exactly as a mist inside a forest would. Devouring and hiding everything on its path. The beast inside your mind feels the sudden change, but instead of stepping out, all it does is to whimper and withdraw further back, leaving you completely unprotected, as the voice sounds yet again.

_ '__Look at me _.' _

You almost cringe at the sound of your name coming out as a small command and draw in another shaky breath. This is insane…. No, this can't be happening to you… It can't be… Gathering all your courage, you slowly but steadily begin to look up, your whole body rebelling against you in doing so, but the fear of what would happen if you didn't pushing you to look up….Directly opposite from you…

To where the pure terror is seated.

To the black haired boy with the hole in the place of his heart.

As your eyes fall on him, you draw in another shaky breath, biting your lower lip hard in order to suppress the screams that battled your lungs to come out, scarring them painfully by doing so. You weren't sitting in the nice and cozy dining room anymore. There was no sun light coming through the large windows anymore. The rest of your family was not sitting beside you anymore. No, nightmares were sitting beside you.

Along the large table, sat the five people that were haunting your dreams for as long as you could remember since you first turned into a Creepy pasta.

On your right sat the girl with the curly blonde hair and the slice on her neck. Her totally black eyes were nailed on you, with a crooked smile gracing her once beautiful lips, as she was leaning back on her chair, her chest hanging wide open with the total lack of a heart being something more than just eminent. Right across from her sat a blonde guy this time, with a black substance dripping down from his mouth and the gaping hole on his chest as well. Next to them sat two brown haired people, one girl and one boy, while in the head of the table, sitting like a true king, was the raven-haired boy. All of their eyes were nailed on you, their piercing gazes making the blood inside of you even colder by the passing seconds, fueling your sheer terror like gasoline, making you want to scream till your lungs give out, since their heartless bodies were a mixture of terror and threat to your distressed mind.

But the whole room around you was different as well.

It was the same dining room from this morning, with each and every decoration still at place, but this time, the room had come out straight from a nightmare. The walls, the chairs, the table, even the floor were burnt into nothing but black coals, the faint mint paint that once graced the walls starting to come out, blacker than the substance dripping from the people's mouths. Everything smelled like fire, ashes and more importantly…. death. It unnerved you, it send the last remains of your sanity flying inside your mind, as the switches began to turn once you started to take in the view you were presented with. The plates and glasses still decorated the black table, but the wood under them had started to bubble up, giving in to the extreme heat that had burned it. Something black and sticky was pouring out of the black walls, slowly making its way towards the floor, bubbling up again and again, as if it was some kind of goo.

Frantically you looked around you, with your gaze being drawn by a strong red light that pierced through the windows. The night outside was endless and dream haunting, with the complete lack of stars terrorizing you, as well as the moon that had just came out of the thick clouds that blocked the sky. And that was because the moon was not silver, as you had seen her countless times before. No. The moon was pure, bloody red . It shone like a bloodstain, shedding its luxurious haunting light into everything in her path, shinning through the large windows and filling the burnt room with the eerie light of death. Averting your eyes from the gruesome spectacle, you gaze upon the forest that lurked outside the window, only for countless red eyes to look back at you. You held in your breath, averting your eyes and focusing on the threat that was sitting around you, before you screamed.

_'__Why are you always running away from us _? We only want to help you.' _the leader continues when he notices that your attention is back at him.

'W-where are the others? What did you DO TO THEM?!' you scream, hitting the table in front of you with your fists, making everything on it shake violently.

_'__Ah, we just got rid of the nuisances. Now, no one can disturb us.' _He smiles at you, the black liquid starting to drip down from his chin as well.

_'__We warned you about him _. But you didn't listen. Now, we came to save you before it's too late. You will thank us in the end.' _The blonde guy on your left murmurs softly, his grin only widening more.

'Who told you I want your help?! Who the HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU ARE SAYING, WHERE IS MY FAMILY?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!' in the sound of your voice, they only laugh right at your face, fueling your anger even more. You are done with those games. If they don't tell you what they did to the others, you are going to murder them all.

_'__Now now, there is no need to cause a ruckus, we told you, it doesn't matter. We are your true family _ and soon, you will join us as well on the other side.' _The brown-haired girl speaks to you for the first time.

'Wha-? What other side? What are you telling me?!'

_'__We are here to spare you from the pain and suffering _. Be grateful that you are given a choice on a painless death. No one gave us the opportunity to choose.' _The brown haired guy frowns.

_ '__If he gets you, the pain you will suffer before you die is enormous. Either way, you are going to die and join us.' _The leader says.

_'__So we have decided to save you before he does. It will only hurt for a little while _ and then you'll be free.' _The blonde girl smiles to you.

_ '__Don't fight death _, because he will come either way.' _

'I don't give a flying damn if I am going to die or not, who gave you the right to mess with my family and my head as well?! I'm going to rip off your throats!' you growl insanely at them, the metallic taste of blood filling your mouth, making it water.

_'__There is no right and wrong in death. You are already dead _, the monster is right beside you, waiting for the opportunity to take what you hold most precious. Your deepest secret. So you might as well want to enjoy your very last meal. It's better when it's warm.' _The leader says, pointing down on your plate.

Anger is still boiling hot inside your veins at their words, so you keep your gaze locked on him, imagining ways to kill this bastard once and for all for daring to mess with your family. You are going to slaughter them all. Still, they all gaze at your plate, so after a little while, curiosity infiltrates your mind, making you to look down. And freeze in horror.

Inside your perfectly white plate, lays a heart. A _real human _heart, resting against the bottom of the plate, with blood coming out of her as she continues to beat frantically and desperately, trying to do the only thing she knows best, but finds no way and blood to do so. How can she still beat?! Whose heart is this? It's not from Jeff/EJ right?! No, it is still beating, so it's impossible to be his. Then, who has a beating heart? Realization hits you like a brick wall in the face, shredding the last sanity you held dearly inside you to little pony pieces that scatter in the strong air. Immediately, you feel vomit coming up your throat as you realize that this isn't just a random heart. It is _your _heart. Your own _beating heart_.

Suddenly, the five gazes that are fixed on you smile with crooked smiles that ooze the same disgusting black liquid. Suddenly, your left hand flies to cover your mouth as you immediately stand up, trying to get away from the gruesome spectacle and the nightmarish people, trying to get as far away from this nightmare as possible, but you scream loudly when something is nailed on your right hand, pinning it to the table. Tears blind your eyes as you gaze towards it, only to see it nailed on the black wood with a silver knife protruding from the flesh. Blood has already come out, staining both your (s/c) hand and the table, but your troubles are far more serious than this, since all of them raise to their feet, the blonde girl that stabbed you smiling cockily.

_ '__Now, we don't want you to go anywhere. The fun has just begun.'_

Before she has the time to even think about her next move, your left hand lands hard against her bare and sliced neck, as you hit it hard with your clenched fist, making her scream and back away a few steps, her hand flying to cover her neck. Having no time to waste, you kick the blonde guy straight in the chest, throwing him a few meters back, giving you just the right amount of time to grab the knife that is holding your injured hand down, pulling it with a pained scream and releasing it, only to grab another knife, just in time to block the hit that the browned haired guy was about to give you, with your hands. He grabs your hands tightly and with a loud scream, he uses his back as a lever and catapults you to hit hard against the table, breaking everything that was underneath and feeling the sharp pieces piercing you. Screaming once again, you slice him in the wrists with your knives, releasing his grip and giving you just enough time to kick the leader straight in the face, as he grabs your leg and starts pulling you towards him.

The brown-haired girl launches at you, but rolling to the side, you manage to fall to the cold floor and stand on your feet in a matter of seconds, grabbing the wooden chair that the blonde girl was sitting before with power, swinging it with all your might, hitting the brown-haired girl in the stomach and turning, the blonde girl in the head, which turns and she lands hard against the floor.

You are not so fast though and the leader grabs you hard by the neck from the back, flipping you over to hit once again against the table. One of the knives leaves your hand, and taking advantage of the situation, he grabs and drives it through your chest, missing your heart for mere millimeters. You scream loudly, your back making a perfect arc, with your hands frying and grabbing it hard, trying to remove it from your body, but the grip of the leader is as strong as a steel.

_'__You are ungrateful! We want to save you and this is how you treat us?!' _he screams angrily, his voice booming over the small space.

'I didn't ask to be saved!' you scream, twisting your legs and wrapping them around his arm, you ignore the pain that shoots through your from the wound and moving your body, you manage to hear a loud 'crack', which signals the bones breaking inside the flesh, as the grip is immediately released.

You barely have time to withdraw the knife from your chest, before someone grabs your hair in a tight fist, pulling them with all his might and catapulting you with great ease on the wall behind you. Your scream comes out louder than before, as the hair he was pulling remain on his hand even after you have fallen on the floor and the two girls are starting to kick you wherever they can reach. Blocking the hits from hitting your face, you take advantage on a single moment's opening, twisting yourself and kicking their legs out from under them, rising on your own in a split second, ducking to the left and avoiding the blonde guy who tried to punch you, grabbing him from behind and catapulting him against the wall, head first.

You almost laugh triumphantly at your small victory, the insanity and adrenaline that coursed through your veins adrenalizing you to keep fighting. You will not allow them to taunt and scare you anymore; you are going to bring them down for daring to touch your family.

Landing another kick in the brown-haired boy's chest, your upper hand in the battle is short lived, as a pair of hands fly over to you from your right, wrapping around your neck so hard, that you immediately feel your neck unable to breathe in, as the raven-haired leader pins you on the wall hard, your feet seizing to touch the ground. You begin to fight him with all you've got, but the two girls are soon beside you, grabbing your arms and pinning them beside your head, making you completely unable to react, even if you try like a crazy woman to free yourself.

_'__We only want to help you _, why are you fighting us?' _the leader purrs to you with a sly smile.

Next thing you know, the blonde guy has risen to his feet, grabbed one of the knives and has stabbed you hard on the belly. Blood immediately fills your mouth, making you choke it out and shortening your already soft breath, as your feet desperately try to hit something and make them withdraw for a little while, something that would allow you to breathe. The blonde withdraws the knife once again, and this time, you can clearly see that the next target is your heart. You begin to twist and turn, trying desperately to do something, to free yourself, feeling your senses starting to fade from the complete lack of air, something that you try to hold back. You see him lean his hand backwards, aiming perfectly for your heart. One strike and you'll be dead.

'_!' you hear Jeff/EJ shouting from somewhere.

_'__No! Not yet!' _the leader screams, panicking at the sudden sound of the voice.

'_!' he shouts again.

_'__Do it! Kill her now! Ki-'_

In the next blink of your eyes, you find yourself back at the dining room. The bright sun almost blinds you, but blinking away, you manage to focus your dizzy head fast, preparing for a fight and breathing in sharply because in a miraculous way, your throat is open again, allowing your burning lungs to fill with air desperately. But once you focus again, you find yourself still pinned on the wall. Jeff/ EJ is holding you hard against it by the shoulders, restraining you from doing any sudden moves, as Masky and Hoody are holding your hands on your sides as well, pinning you down for good. Looking at them and at Toby and LJ that are standing right behind them, the marks a battle left behind are still evident, as their clothes are all torn and bloodied while they are all obviously out of breath. You look at them questioningly, but right then, you cough up another round of blood.

'Let's take you to the medical room.' EJ/Jeff murmurs, releasing you cautiously.

Your shoulders continued to shake violently, as quiet sobs made their way out from your chest. The hot tears that were streaming down from your eyes for two hours now were continuing on undisturbed and undiminished, as you sat on the comfortable hospital bed, your legs hanging over and your hands hiding your face away. Your injuries where completely covered by a thick layer of bandages and antiseptic, with only your chest wound having stitches on it. The light anesthetic that EJ gave you was enough to drive away the pain of your body, but nothing was going to ease the pain you were feeling inside your heart. You just couldn't believe what you had done. You couldn't believe it. The two males that were standing in the room with you had decided silently among themselves to let you just cry for as long as you want, respecting the fact that you were in desperate need for an emotional release, and remaining calm and silent, only exchanging worried stares every once in a while, as you continued on to cry.

I mean, who wouldn't cry if they found out that they had attacked their own family?

Slenderman had completed his sentence and was not interrupted by anyone. Still, it was you that had something amiss going on. You just started staring around you in complete shock, as if you were seeing your surroundings for the very first time, before you turned once again towards the leader of the house and started answering questions that no one had asked and shouted at no one in particular. All of them had fallen silent, but you continued to shout out, until you looked at your pancakes with total disgust and jumped up, a mysterious wound appearing on your hand, before you grabbed your knives from your back and started attacking everyone. Thankfully, they had managed to take Sally out of the room, before EJ, Jeff, Masky, Hoody, LJ and Toby tried to hold you down, giving a fierce fight to stop you without hurting you. Still, wounds kept appearing from nowhere on you, until the very moment they stopped you and pinned you on the wall, with you starting to not breathe in, despite the fact that no one was holding you.

That was the time when you awoken. That was the time when your eyes turned from bloody red to your normal orange tone.

Of course, you had immediately started to cry once you realized what you had done, gazing towards both the guys and the almost demolished dining room, sobbing hard and explaining through the sobs what you had seen. Slenderman rested his hand on your shoulder in a fatherly tone, saying that you must have fallen asleep and seen another nightmare, but you just couldn't stop yourself from thinking that you were going mad. Totally and utterly mad. What if you had injured someone fatally? What if Sally saw you? What if you had killed Sally? Then you would just-

'So what do you want to talk to us about doll?' Jeff's gruff voice broke your thoughts at the appropriate time.

Grabbing another tissue from the ones EJ provided you with, you wipe away your tears and look at both boys. Jeff was leaning against the counter, his arms once again wrapped above his chest, while EJ was sitting on his chair, his navy-blue mask turning to look at you. Instead of answering right away, you remain silent for a bit, suppressing your urge to cry again and taking deep breaths in, you try to relax.

'I have one question first, can anybody hear us here EJ?' your voice sounds shaky and hoarse, as if you had to talk for some years straight.

The male nods 'Not a single soul. I soundproofed it myself.'

'Alright then, I have some very bad news, but before I start, I want to reveal something to you Jeff and I want you to remain calm. Whatever you do, don't shout or anything, just try to keep your cool, ok?' you ask, looking at the tall killer.

He shrugs 'I'll keep my f*cking cool doll, no worries.' He flashes you a sly smirk.

'Okay then, here it goes.' You breathe out shakily 'Jeff, even if I am a Creepypasta, my heart keeps beating from times to times.' You say with one breath.

In the sound of your words, the whole room falls so silent, that you could swear you heard your own voice echo inside these walls. Both of them look at you surprised, Jeff unable to believe what you just said and EJ unable to believe you just said that. Still, you keep your cool and controlled face, wiping away every now and then a stray tear that rolls down your cheek, allowing them to have some time to take in all the information that you suddenly blurted out. Eventually, Jeff is the one that reacts first, falling in a fit of laughter. He laughs so hard, that he bends over and has to grab the counter in order to hold himself from falling down and rolling on the floor, with tears of laughter falling from his unblinking eyes. He is completely ignorant though, that you and EJ don't laugh at all.

'You almost got me there doll, almost f*cking got me.' He continues to laugh.

' Why did you tell him _?' EJ demands to know immediately, and you can feel his eyeless gaze falling on you sternly.

'Because what I'll tell you next, will require both of you guys help.' You reply simply.

'You mean you believe her EJ? You're starting to lose it man.' Jeff eventually straightens his body.

'I believe her because I have heard it firsthand. I almost killed her that day.' the eyeless man's words are enough to stop Jeff from laughing completely, his tone returning to a serious one in a matter of seconds.

'I don't believe you. There is no f*cking way for that to happen, we are f*cking undead killers for f*ck's shake. So stop f*cking with me.'

'If you don't believe me, then let me show you.' you simply say, looking at him seriously 'But you have to remember that you have seen me hunting and there is no way in hell that I'm a human, ok?'

In response, he only nods for you to go ahead. EJ immediately drags his chair closer to you, so that he would be sitting right in the middle of both of you, making sure to buy you some time to run, in case Jeff decides to kill you on spot, by throwing himself in the middle. You give him a light smile as a thank you for that, before you look once again at Jeff for a split second, proceeding to close your eyes and focus after that. Welcomed by the sweet darkness of your own mind, you allow your thoughts to run wild for a little bit, before you focus on one particular time, that you are sure it was going to make your heart beat. And what memory was that? The memory of waking up from the coma and kissing EJ/Jeff.

Your mind pops the memory up, making it so alive, that you were pretty sure that you were living it once again. You could almost feel the air passing through your hair as you ran, his body warmth, his tight grip around your fragile body, the feeling of his lips crashing against yours, you can almost taste his aroma inside your mouth, making your mind start to crave it once again, just to relive the thrill of the moment, just to indulge itself in the sweet and unbearable insanity that only lust provides. It makes you almost feel like you are human again, as if blood is pumping through your veins, sending rich blood to your heart. And then you hear it…

_Ba-dump Ba-dump Ba-dump._

Immediately, you open your eyes wide to see the reaction it would have on Jeff. EJ does the same just in case something bad happens, but for a really long while, Jeff remains unmoving and silent, turning completely rigid like a statue. His unblinking eyes are nailed on you, not betraying any emotion whatsoever, but you are sure that you can practically see his mind trying to process the information, something that couldn't possibly be so easy to do, given the different nature of the Creepypasta in such matters. Eventually though, he draws in a sharp breath, making both you and EJ tense up in its sound, ready to react at the moment he is going to charge.

'This is f*cking unbelievable…' the killer comments, hiding his face in his hand.

You let out the breath you didn't know you were holding, watching as EJ withdraws a little bit, knowing his best friend better than you and trusting that he wasn't going to charge against you.

'I know it's hard to take in Jeff, but please don't do anything reckless.' You wince lightly, as his stare is once again nailed on you.

'Like thinking you are a f*cking damn human and attack you?'

'It happened to me Jeff when I first heard it. But she is a Creepypasta indeed. Her anatomy is just slightly different than ours. Have you ever wondered why you are drinking blood _?' EJ turns to look at you.

You nod 'Because it's some kind of nutrition for me.'

'Not so much. Every time you drink blood, your heart is storing it inside her and uses it to regenerate your body every time you are seriously wounded. How and why, I don't know yet.'

'Do you have any f*cking idea how the others will react if they find out genius? Why haven't you taken her away from here already?'

'They are probably going to kill me on the spot. And this is why we are here in the first place. We are not the only ones that know about my secret anymore.'

In the sound of your words, both of them turn to look at you, surprise flashing by Jeff's eyes and EJ's posture.

'What do you mean?' EJ asks, his voice barely above a terrified whisper.

'It appears that our dear guest Offenderman knows about my heart as well. How? I have absolutely no clue. My heart hadn't beaten in quite a while to give herself away like that, but he doesn't only know it, but blackmailed me a little bit, saying 'I wonder how your family will react if they find out' . So I told you to meet me today so that you can help me find a plan or anything else. I just don't know what to do.'

As you finish talking, Jeff's lips are pressed hard together and EJ has placed his head on his hands in total desperation, obviously thinking over the seriousness of the situation.

'Sh!t has hit the fan huh? D$mn that motherf*cker.' Jeff growls angrily.

'What the f*ck are we supposed to do now?' EJ turns towards his best friend.

'Isn't it obvious? We take her the f*ck away from here as soon as possible. We've got to get out of here yesterday.'

'I may have a hiding place in Greece that might help us out for a little while. No one knows it and it's on a mountain that doesn't have a forest surrounding it, so Slenderman won't know for a little bit.' EJ suggests to his best friend.

'It'll work. Until we reach it, I have quite a few hiding places in London, Paris and Venice.'

'So we are going to run?' you ask, pain painting your voice, making the two killers look at you.

'It's the only way to keep you safe _. We don't want anything to happen to you, so not only we are going to hide, but we will come along with you. We are not going to leave you alone like that.' from the tone in EJ's voice, you know that he is smiling bitterly to you.

In response you smile back with new tears rolling down your face 'So…when are we leaving?'

'We leave at 2 am today. No one is going out for a hunt, so it will be easy to get out unnoticed. Pack whatever you need and we'll leave from the window in your room. Until that time comes, act as if nothing is happening.'

'Sounds like a plan.' EJ comments.

'Let me help you with that _.' EJ rushes to help you out, as you pull the oven pan with the homemade pizza out of the oven, with EJ grabbing the hot edges on the other side, helping you carry it to the counter. He didn't need to use a towel, since his gloves pretty much helped him no to feel the heat, but still, you were worried of him getting hurt.

'Thanks EJ.' You mumble as you grab one of the kitchen knives and proceeding to cut the freshly baked food in pieces.

'Have you packed everything you needed sweetheart?' he masked male whispers ever-so-softly, making you blush a little bit in the sudden addition in the end.

'Yeah, only one bag with clothes.' _And photos of the family, _you think bitterly, biting your lower lip. You didn't really like that you were going to leave them and escape, but no matter how hard you thought about it, there was no other way. Still, tears threatened to bubble on the edges of your eyes at any given time.

The eyeless male immediately picks up your sad tone, placing his hand over yours in an attempt to comfort you 'It's going to be okay _. You don't have to worry about a single thing.' He whispers.

'Are you two lovebirds coming or not? The movie is about to start.' You hear a voice coming from behind you and turning, you see Jane standing on the doorframe, nodding at you towards the living room, where all the others are gathered. You can actually feel her approving gaze under her mask, so the blush on your cheeks becomes even more evident, as EJ grabs your hand softly and guides you to the living room, carrying the plate with the pizza for you.

Passing the door and entering the living room, you find all your family gathered already in front of the huge TV that decorated the room and you arrive just in time for the intro credits to start, as the movie Avengers: Age Of Ultron begins. Toby and Ben are already fighting among themselves of whether or not it is going to be awesome, with Masky taking Toby's side for the first time since you had entered this household. Hoody is silently talking with LJ in the corner, with the clown nodding and grinning every once in a while. Sally is sitting on Jeff's lap, with the smiling male having turned his comfortable armchair to face the TV. You place the pizza on the coffee table and sit on the arm of Jeff's armchair kissing Sally tenderly and with EJ making himself comfortable on the floor right next to you. Clocky raises the volume of the TV and soon, all of you are engulfed on the amazing movie.

Still, you can't help but think that this is probably your very last movie night that you'll have with your family. Tears roll down your face silently, completely concealed by the darkness that prevails inside the room, only lit by the shining moon outside. It was no use to feel sad, but you indeed felt sad. Because you were going to abandon your family and leave them behind, something that you found heartbreaking to do so. Though, it was highly necessary, since the moment Offender came back today, the moment he laid his eyes on you, a menacing grin spread over his face, more promising than you would like. He was planning something and you only wished that you would have enough time to get as far away as possible, before they start coming after you.

So, it was only natural for you to tighten up the moment you see him enter the room.

'What are you guys seeing?' he grins at all of you.

'Age of Ultron and shhhhhhhhhhhh.' Ben informs him, without taking his eyes off the TV.

'Why are you seeing a movie when you have all the drama inside your own house?' he chuckles, but you tense up. Right beside you, you feel EJ and Jeff looking at the tall man as well.

'What do you imply Offender?' EJ dares to ask.

Offenderman's grin only widens 'I mean the little _beating_ secret that our dear _ is keeping.'


	56. Chapter 51 Les Chutes De Rideau

**Chapter 51 Les Chutes De Rideau**

* * *

The moment these words left Offenderman's mouth, your whole body went cold and you eyes opened wide with surprise. Did he?... he just…..he just TOLD them! He was going to tell everything to the others and then God only knows what would happen to you! You couldn't believe it! Suddenly, the urge to run arose inside your chest. You wanted to run and hide, you wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, before it was too late. You had to run now, or else not only your life is in danger, but you might drag EJ and Jeff along with you and they were innocent, they didn't know anything until you yourself told them, until you mindlessly dragged them down with you. They shouldn't be at fault for what you did and the fact that you were right from the start pained you; you shouldn't have joined the family. No. You should have stayed away from them, wandering around on your own. It was a fatal mistake to let yourself believe that you would be able to have a real family once again, a mistake that if you didn't react fast, you would pay dearly.

The beast inside your mind roared and awakened, stepping forward, but not pushing away your sanity completely, as both it and you gazed around the room through your own eyes. EJ and Jeff had risen to their feet, with EJ hiding you behind his back and Jeff standing right behind you, protecting your blind spots from any possible attack. All around the room, were scattered the rest of the Creepypasta, some close to you and some away, some looking at Offenderman curiously and some ignoring him completely. Offenderman was standing right in the entrance of the room, covering it completely, so your only way out of there was through the kitchen on your right, or passing through the window behind you and Jeff. Your jaw clenched firmly as you continued to look around you carefully, knowing that Offenderman was watching you closely as well, calculating what your next move would be.

'This is b*llsh!t Offender. Sh*t up and let us watch the movie.' Ben groaned in annoyance, his red orbs never leaving the screen, watching as Iron Man fought along with the Hulk.

'G-got t-t-to agre-e with B-Ben. N-noone is h-hiding a-a-anything-g.' Toby added, proceeding to punch the air hard, the moment Hulk catapulted one of the enemies away with brutal force.

'Ah, but you believe that because she has kept it a secret from you all. Her little, innocent secret that can destroy her.' The man grinned even wider, watching you closely as your face became a mask of pure rage.

'What do you mean by that?' Masky asked calmly, eyeing the man and you, behind his white mask. He, Hoody and Clockwork were the only ones that had immediately noticed the tension in the air, as well as Jeff's and EJ's protectiveness over you.

'I mean that-'

'Shut your mouth now, Offender.' EJ growled in front of you, his voice stern and threatening, while his scalpel was already on his hand, ready to strike. You wanted to place your hand over his shoulder to calm him down, but you found your body completely frozen and unable to do so.

'My, my, Eyeless Jack, if you just spare a moment to listen to me, you will realize that the very same person that you are now protecting, has betrayed you in the worst possible way.'

'It's none of your f*cking problems #ssface. So, do what you are told and get off our backs before I slice you in half. I warned you the last time you f*cking dared to touch her!' Jeff's voice boomed from behind you, dripping with anger and insanity.

'There is no problem if she has kept some of her secrets to herself. We all have some parts of our lives that we would rather not tell anyone.' Masky crosses his arms over his chest.

'There is no problem with that Proxy, but this is not the same with endangering the whole family that my brother has created. I only want to ensure that and keep it that way.' he makes a small reassuring nod, which no one buys to begin with.

'What do you mean with endangering the whole family?' Clocky speaks for the first time.

This last comment has attracted the attention of the others as well, who gaze away from the TV and look at the four of you, anticipating more information on the matter at hand and realizing that the tension not only is high, but EJ and Jeff are ready for battle, with you seeming shaken, standing among them, trying to control yourself. The more thoughtful ones, like Jane, step up, ready to act in case things went south fast, but the rest of them still try to understand what is going on, looking at you and Offenderman. If Offenderman's next step is to reveal your secret to all of them, maybe its better that Slenderman is nowhere to be seen. Maybe then, you would have a chance to run away, before they get you.

'I-I'm s-s-ure that ki-t-ty hasn't k-kept anything from us.' Toby gives you a thumb up, trying to lighten your mood a little bit.

'_, did you do anything or hidden anything that might get us in harm's way?' Jane asks lightly, seeing that you were currently in distress and trying to get your opinion on the matter.

You nod 'No, I haven't done anything that might harm us. I admit that I've kept some secrets, I did, but there are not posing any threat to us, I swear. There are some things that I myself, can't understand yet, much less share with you, but you've got to trust me, I've done nothing wrong.'

'Once again, she is lying to you! She has deceived you! Why don't you go ahead and tell them _? There is no secret that these guys can't take….or is there?' he yells at you.

'I'm not lying!' you scream back, tears filling your bright orange eyes and your voice cracking by the tension that is bubbling up inside of you. What does he want from your life anyway? Why doesn't he just leave you alone?!

'Dude, what's your problem?' Clockwork stands up for you, her green eye nailing itself angrily on the man.

'Not cool making a lady cry, Offender.' LJ says seriously, for the very first time.

'She is no lady, I can assure you! She is a human! Her heart is still beating.' Offenderman blurts out with one breath.

That was it.

He had just told it to everyone.

If you felt scared and anxious before, wondering when he was going to let the cat out of the bag, shaking from your fear about the impact it would have on your family, this time, the earth was lost under your feet. You heard the tall man saying those words, as if you were listening to him through running water, like your conscience had sank long before inside the murky waters of your mind, leaving you an empty shell to be braced for the impact the secret would have, unable to comprehend what was said. Your brain just simply could not accept it and the monster inside of you completely vanished, leaving you alone and unprotected, unable to do anything.

Suddenly, the room had fallen silent and if anyone dropped a single pin down right at that moment, you were sure that it would reverberate like a gunshot. Everyone was looking at Offender, with their minds trying to process all the sudden information that were given, turning and twisting their brains and trying to analyze everything in order to come to a logical conclusion, if there was one to begin with. Suddenly, your feet were gone from under you and you would have crashed on the floor if Jeff hadn't grabbed you at the right moment, pulling you against his toned chest to support you, as if you were suddenly a rag doll that couldn't stand on her own.

'Calm down doll, you're gonna give yourself a stroke.' His rough voice breathed out in your ear, half teasingly half seriously.

EJ took a step backwards, closing the space among you and looking at you for a split second; he grabbed your hand tenderly in his careful own, before he looked in the front again 'We're here _. Everything will be alright.' He assured you.

Then, something that you wouldn't see coming, not in a billion years happened.

There was a small cough.

Someone chuckled.

And the whole room broke into a fit of hysterical laughter.

The loud sound reached your ears hard and mercilessly, making you want to cover your ears to protect them from the deafening sound, as you looked around you desperately, looking at the rest of the residents that were laughing their hearts out. Masky had almost folded in two, his hand on his stomach and with Hoody supporting him so that he wouldn't fall on the floor, with the hooded man laughing as well, as you noticed by the movement of his shoulders that revealed the said action. Jane was also supporting herself by grabbing Clockwork's shoulder, with the clock-eyed female wiping the tears of joy that had run from her only eye. Ben and Toby had fallen back on the sofa, kicking the air with their feet, both holding their bellies, and LJ was literally rolling on the floor. Literally.

Why were they laughing?! They didn't believe him? They didn't?!

In front of the bizarre spectacle that lied right in front of your eyes, you weren't the only one that was taken aback from the unexpected reaction. EJ's shoulders relaxed almost immediately and his body straightened up, his head turning from one point to another to be able to fully take in the spectacle, while Jeff breathed out behind you, his body relaxing as well and his hands relaxing around you. They hadn't believed him, thank God! You couldn't even begin to describe the relaxation that washed over you that exact moment. You breathed out and a small smile graced your lips, your chest almost twitching to a faint laughter as the realization that they didn't believe him at all gradually sank in. Thank God!

'Jesus Christ!' Jane tried to stop herself from laughing, in order to breathe normally.

'I call bullsh!t' the Link look-alike laughed and fell off the sofa.

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHA You've got to be kiddin us Offender! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' the monochrome clown continued to roll on the floor.

'Haven't heard that kind of bullsh!t in years.' Clocky breathed in a deep breath.

'This one does take the cake.' Masky added.

'G-good o-one O-Offendy, g-good one.' The goggled Proxy laughed his heart out.

You eyes averted sharply at Offender, who didn't seem to be affected at all.

'Ah, you will believe me once you hear it.'

'There is no way for her heart to be beating Offender, so get a hold of yourself. Creepypasta's do not, under any circumstances, have a beating heart. It is physically impossible, since our bodies die the moment we let go of our sanity.' Masky explains, returning to his controlled self 'Besides, _'s heart hasn't beaten before, if it had, we would know immediately. Plus, Slenderman wouldn't provide shelter to a human.'

'Ah, but he did provide her with shelter, Proxy. She has deceived all of you and my brother as well. I know that you don't believe me, since I have no proof for that, but these two' he points at EJ and Jeff 'Know about her secret as well and they are protecting her as you see.'

'Mind your own business r$tard.' Jeff throws angrily.

'What are you trying to prove Offender? I haven't done anything to you, so why all the hate?' you finally lash out at his grinning face, demanding to know the truth. You haven't done anything against him, so why does he want to destroy you like that?

'It's nothing personal my fair lady. I just can't tolerate humans that deceive my brother.'

'I am NOT a human! And I don't have a beating heart!' you scream against him, with your blood pounding angrily inside your ears and the beast inside of you awakening, making your alluring voice sound dual, only to see him laugh, a dark chuckle that makes you cringe.

'Oh, but you _do _my dear _.' He whispers your name in such way that a cold shiver runs down your spine 'And your heart will beat in right about…..now.'

_Ba-dump Ba-dump Ba-dump_

The small organ that had found shelter inside your chest since the moment you were born, resting right in the center of your whole body, pulsated. It was just a small pulse, so faint that for a moment you thought that it was just your imagination, but still, you trusted your hearing abilities way more than just that and soon, realization dawned inside your mind that your heart had just beaten. It had just beaten, revealing to the world around you that it was in there, that it was still in there, alive and audible, beating and sending blood through your veins. Your mouth half opened and you drew in a sharp breath, as your eyes lowered themselves to look upon the spot on your chest, under which the heart was hidden. EJ tightened his grasp around your fragile hand, trying to give you courage, while Jeff's hug tightened around you protectively, sheltering you from the suddenly murderous world around you.

Because everything around, you had suddenly become silent. The previous laughs that reverberated on the walls of the small living room were cut instantly, the moment this faint sound reverberated. Now the whole room had grown cold, the temperature dropping at least three degrees, as you felt everyone's gaze nailed on you. Their eyes were nailed on you, burning away your skin, making you feel completely exposed to them, as your heart not only didn't stop beating, but escalated her beat, pounding hard against your chest, responding to the sheer terror that was washing over you. Things were bad. Thing were absolutely f*cking bad. Looking at Offender's growing and growing smile, you knew immediately what was going to happen.

There was going to be bloodshed. Because you could actually hear the switches of sanity turning as you looked at all of them, one by one, as the killers falsely realized that you had betrayed them.

'Look what we have here' LJ smiled murderously to you, making you gulp 'A little weasel!'

'Guys it's not what it looks like, I-I can explain, p-please!' tears were now rolling freely down your face.

'_...how could you?...'

'It's not like that Jane, you've got to believe me, it's not what it looks like, I am not a human!' you pleaded towards your best friend, her body completely frozen by the shock.

'Guys, we can explain everything to you, just let us do it.'

'You are with her EJ? You are protecting her and not your own family?! You shouldn't have done that.' Ben is now standing on the sofa, his gaze murderous and ready for action.

'She is our family too smart#ss! Just let us f*cking talk before you charge!' Jeff threw angrily at him.

'I…I'm notifying Slender.' Hoody rushed towards the exit.

'NO! HOODY PLEASE DON'T! PLEASE! PLEASE, IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!' you scream and lunge behind him to stop him, only to feel a pair of hands grab you hard by the waist and pull you back, as Jeff cursed heavily under his breath, trying to stop you.

'Silence human. It is time to be punished for your actions.' Masky stood up, his hand shiving inside his pocket, grabbing whatever weapon he had under there.

Your eyes open wide when you gaze upon him and see him ready to attack you.

'We've got to get out of here.' EJ turns to the two of you, whispering softly.

'B-Bad kitty c-cat! I-it's time to d-die!' Toby cracks and pops his neck, jumping over the sofa, to stand next to LJ that was laughing maniacally and murderously, his black claws more threatening than ever.

Right in front of your very eyes, your family was once again falling apart. And you could do nothing to stop it….once again…

'Let us have her and you won't get hurt EJ, Jeff.' Ben warns them, tilting his head to the side and smiling at you, blood oozing from his eyes.

'That is not going to happen.' EJ declares right in front of you, bringing the scalpel in plain view, with the small blade shining dangerously.

'T-then you w-will d…ie along w-with her.' Toby says.

'F*ck you! F*ck all of you! You're not giving her a chance to f*cking explain.' Jeff throws angrily, pulling out his beloved knife and throwing dagger-looks to everyone present.

'A chance? Really Jeff? Her heart is the proof. Took us a while but we found you, human.' Masky says to you, taking one step at a time towards you.

'T-time to d-die!' Toby tilts his head and draws out his hatchet.

EJ and Jeff prepare to defend you against LJ and Toby, Jeff stepping next to EJ and both raising their weapons. You didn't want to hurt any of the others, since they were family to you, even if they, themselves, didn't believe it from this moment onwards. Clenching your jaw firmly, you decide not to take out your knives but face Masky and Ben as you were, since you would not hurt your family, but still allowing the beast inside of you to take over, turning your vision red and magnifying the little song LJ sang right then, as all of you prepared for battle.

'All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel. The monkey thought t'was all in fun… POP! Goes the weasel.'

In just a simple heartbeat, hell broke loose.

Masky withdrew a small hunting knife from his jacket and lunged at the prepared you with all the speed the Proxy had inside of him, not letting out the slightest yell.

You never fail to withdraw your eyes from him as he approaches, leaning to the left and then to the right fast, as he slices the air where you were standing a few second back with the sharp blade and all his might. You grab his protruding arm and bring your knee on his stomach hard, making him fold in two before you push him back hard, with the Proxy falling on the little coffee table that was placed behind him, which gives out and he falls along with it on the ground under. But as you are occupied with Masky, you fail to notice the kick that Ben launches at you, finding you straight in the chest, catapulting you hard a few meters back, crashing on the cold floor right in front of Jeff's armchair, with the air knocked out of your lungs.

The elf had more strength in him that met the eye and you barely manage to place your hands in front of you to stop the incoming kick that he brings down to you, trying to kick your chest with his ankle hard, only to find your wrists in the way, with you screaming in order to unleash some of your strength and stop it. The Link look-alike graces you with a wide and devilish grin, which you only wipe away as you kick him where the sun doesn't shine with all your might. He screams and falls back on the sofa, with you rising on your feet and with just enough time to gaze upon the others.

Jeff is battling Toby, swinging his knife and slashing the goggled Proxy wherever he could reach, with Toby swinging his hatchets against him with all his might. Their fight is so intense and painful, that you want to gaze away from the two of them, since your best friend Toby has a large wound on his chest that gashes out blood and Jeff has his right shoulder almost cut through, as one of the hatchets must have found him there before. Blood is running down Toby's face, while Jeff spits much blood everywhere. EJ on the other hand is battling LJ with all he has. You fail to see the silver scalpel in his hand, but new wounds appear on LJ fast, with the monochrome clown kicking the blue masked man in the stomach, making him take a few steps back, before he charged again. LJ's bandages that he always had around his stomach are cut, allowing some of his intestines to hanging out and him trying to hold them in with one hand, while EJ's mask is cracked in the middle and a large claw wound on his sides, is dripping blood on the floor.

Thankfully, Jane and Clockwork have silently denied to charge at you, and you thanked them mentally, since you didn't want to go up against them no matter what. You nod at Jane who is trying to stop Sally from crying and the raven-haired girl nods back slightly.

Your relaxation time is over, when Masky grabs the coffee table that he tripped over and swinging it hard against you, you use your hand to break the wood, its sharp pieces scratching and wounding the left side of your body, filling you with blood. Jeff takes a step towards you, withdrawing from his battle with Toby for a moment, as the goggled Proxy has fallen down, so seeing Masky charge at you, he grabs you from behind and raises your body in the air, enabling you to kick the Proxy right in the chin. He backs away for a moment, allowing you to land hard on your feet, grabbing a piece of wood that has fallen down and hitting him hard in the legs, you make him fall down hard. With Jeff returning to his battle, you run against the Proxy, trying to land a kick on his chest, only for him to grab your foot and twisting it, he catapults you against the wall, crashing hard on him.

Your scream echoes double, as the beast inside of you suddenly has an appetite for Proxy blood and ejecting your hand on its own free will, grabs a nearby lamp and swinging it against the Proxy, it only fails, as Masky bends down and kicks your knee hard, making you scream. You clench your jaw once again and bring down the lamp on Masky's head, breaking it upon impact, leaving the Proxy unconscious on the floor. You turn and prepare yourself for Ben's attack, since it took him quite a while to recover from a kick 'there' but a leg appears out of nowhere, kicking him straight in the face and ejecting him back where Jane and Clocky are standing.

'We've got to run now. There's only one f*cking way.' Jeff pulls you urgently towards the window and as you gaze above your shoulder, you see EJ fighting both LJ and Toby to give you some time.

But Jeff's urgent hand around yours stops you from helping him out, pulling you close to his armchair. You see the smiling man leave your hand and proceeding to grab his beloved armchair with both hands, raising it above his head and with a loud yell, ejecting it against the window. The glass breaks upon impact and the cold night air penetrates the room immediately, as the only way out is presented to you. Jeff turns to you and glares intensely in your eyes.

'Run and don't look back. We'll be right behind you.'

'What?! No! I'm not leaving you!' you declare, but he shakes you violently.

'Do as I f*cking say for once! We'll follow you don't worry!'

'What is happening here children?!' your blood freezes as you see Slenderman appear right beside Offender, gazing upon the almost demolished living room.

'RUN _! NOW!' Jeff pushes you towards the opening.

'BE CAREFUL _!' you hear EJ scream and almost immediately, you feel someone grab you and pull you in a hug tightly as something lands against his back hard.

You look up, only for your eyes to meet with the royal blue mask of EJ. His grasp around you loosens and the masked male takes a step on the side, a bright orange hatchet nailed in the middle of his back. Your hands fly to cover your mouth, but Jeff's scream brings you back to reality.

'_ RUN! GO! NOW!'

Averting your gaze from EJ, you turn towards the opening and climb it. You see yourself grabbing the edges of the window, ejecting yourself on the hard soil of the garden and you can't help but think that it's as if you were seeing yourself in a movie screen from far away, with your unconsciousness taking over you. You rise on your feet again and begin to run with all your might.

For a strange reason there is an extreme silence around you. Nothing, absolutely nothing can be heard around you, with the only exception being your own breath that is somehow hurried and comes out with difficulty. Your feet land softly against the ground, in a serenity that you didn't know it even existed. Your hair whip your face hard, making your injuries sting a little bit, but eventually get carried away towards the back, as the air gashes them backwards along with the hot tears that are running down your face non-stop, freeing your sharp vision and filling your lungs with the cold, night air.

You were running; as far as that went, you could figure out that much. The tree line was coming closer and closer by each passing heartbeat, by each breath you took. You were running with all the power your beating heart could fuel you with, trying to get away from here as fast and sooner as possible. It pained you, you were crying as you were running, because you were not running away from an enemy, you were not running away from a monster; you were running away from your own family. You were running in order to get away from your loved ones. From your family, leaving behind the man that stole your heart, because you knew that if you stayed, he would most probably die. You prayed for him not to be following you, you prayed for him to just forget you, to get you out of his mind as if you never existed. Because you were not part of the family and you could never be, so the love you had for him would only bring him pain, since he was part of that family. You felt your beating heart shatter and die inside of your chest, as powerful sobs came out of your chest, making you cry out in total pain. You didn't want to leave. You didn't want to run. You just wanted a family.

You run towards the tree line, but out of nowhere, Offenderman appeared right in front of you.

Having no time to react, not even stop your running, you barely see the white tentacle as it grabs you hard by the neck, twisting around it and tightening hard, making you choke. Your feet abandon the ground, as the vicious man pulls you up so that he would be able to gaze into your face, grinning so hard, that you could even count the sharp teeth that appeared. More tentacles wrap around you, two on your feet and one around your waist, the same moment that your hands fly on your neck, trying to pull away the tentacle and allow you to breathe.

'You know _.' The man whispers viciously at you 'You really should have wore this.' something black flashes in one of his tentacles and as your gaze fixes on it, you realize that it's the black cross you used to wear all the time, but lost the night you were attacked. The gold engravings shine in the strong moonlight, as the black metal waves softly back and forth.

You try to question him, but the only thing that comes out of your mouth, its choking sounds.

'Release the child at once brother.' A strict voice demands immediately.

Offenderman turns and along with him, you are able to gaze towards the opening that you escaped, only to see Slenderman standing right in front of it, along with the others. Masky and Ben are back on their feet and glaring towards Offender, but EJ needs Jeff's support to stay upright, with Toby helping out as well and LJ standing with them. All the Creepypasta of the household are now on the garden as well, gazing upon your small figure and the tall man that has wrapped you in his tentacles.

'Release her? Now that I have finally found the last '_Enfant Sacrificielle' _you want me to release her?!' Offender throws at his brother with a mocking grin.

'She belongs to my family Offenderman and I must have her back. Now!' faint static fills Slenderman's voice.

'Oh brother, I'm sorry, but I'm not sorry. This time, there is no way to get your way. I've been sick and tired of you always getting your way. You see, I have been looking for this girl in quite a while now and finding her inside your house only raised my fun tremendously. What a perfect setting to start my revenge on you, with one of your own children! It was pretty much easy to make your other children believe that she was human and cast her out, leaving her to be alone for just as long as I needed to grab her within my hands.'

'So you tricked us?!' Masky yells, his voice painted with furry for the first time you heard it.

'A little bit, I must say. Her heart does beat, but she isn't a human. No, she is something far more important. She is the last key that will unlock the power I need to end your reign brother! The last key that will help me rule over the night! The only thing I need is her human heart! Her little heart will bring your calamity and I'll be finally able to rule! The last aspect that her heart hides within will make me stronger than you and make you bow down finally!'

In the sound of his words you start kicking and turning, trying to fight him as much as you can, as you senses start to leave you. You didn't know what his deal was and what he wanted to do with your heart, but you were never going to let him. As you do that though, you feel the tentacle that is wrapped around your waist pull you upward from your belly and after that, a terrible cracking sound that slice the night in half. You stop feeling anything from your waist and down and a piercing scream leaves your lips as you realize that the tentacle must have broken your spine.

More screams follow your pained own, as the rest of your family gets infuriated by the action, with Jeff's/ EJ's voice sounding louder than the rest.

'My my, don't worry, I can mend her up later. I just wanted her to stop moving.' Offender laughs 'Now, my dear brother, the last _Enfant Sacrificielle_ is finally mine and your reign will soon be terminated. You still have time though, time that will be crucial, because once she turns 18, I'm going to take her heart. Try finding her before it's too late, if you can of course. Au revoir!' he says and you feel your surroundings alter as he teleports.

The last thing you hear is Jeff's/EJ's voice calling your name.


	57. Chapter 52 To Pepromeno Figin Adinato

**Chapter 52 To pepromeno figin adinato**

* * *

_**~Seven Months Later~**_

Coming out of the hot shower, you can't help but let a deep sigh escape your lips happily. There was nothing better to start your morning with, other than a refreshing shower to wash away the last traces of sleep off your eyes. Smiling to yourself, your feet come gently in touch with the cold, wooden floor underneath, as you make your way towards your bedroom with just enough time in your hands to get prepared for the busy day. Closing the door behind you, your gaze wanders around your room, immediately spotting the clothes you had left out yesterday, so gently mumbling some random song, you drop your towel and walk to the clothes, grabbing them and starting to get dressed up for school.

This morning, the rude wake up you received from your alarm clock had ruined your perfect dream -where you were kissing a guy, whose face you were unable to see- and along with the dream, the alarm destroyed your happy mood for the day as well, which was only restored after the hot shower. Having everything prepared for school, you walk over to your floor mirror, gazing upon your petite figure, fixing any last minute details about your (h/l) (h/c) hair and your clothes, noticing that you looked pale and sleep-deprived, something that wasn't too much of a surprise. Grabbing your bag mindlessly, you storm out of your room, feet stomping against each wooden stair of the huge staircase that adorned the house, as you descended down, heading to the kitchen.

Even from your room, you were pretty much able to smell the really sweet aroma of something delicious being cooked, so you couldn't help but feel your mouth water and your stomach to growl loudly, reminding you nonetheless of a dying whale. You hadn't had a decent dinner yesterday, since your failed attempt to make pizza, only ended one step away from calling the fire department to come and help out, so you vowed to yourself never to go near the oven again. The moment you step on the hallway, you turn on your left and enter the small kitchen, where the table was already set with all kinds of foods and drinks, so you take a seat, your gaze falling on a turned back, as a man was standing in front of the oven.

'Good morning Helen.' You chirp happily 'What are you making?'

'Your favorite.' The man responds 'Waffles with (favorite) syrup.' he says and turns towards you with a plate full of freshly baked waffles.

The moment you see them you fangirl a little bit, throwing your hands in the air and cheering on him as he places some of the waffles on your plate, before he takes the seat next to you and the both of you start eating your breakfast. He didn't forget though to mess your hair playfully as he did every single morning, giving you a small smile of happiness. It was really nice to have him around, since he might be silent and calm, but you knew all the right things to make him smile immediately. After all, he was your older brother and it made you really happy to see him smile.

It had been barely two months now that you had finally woken up from the coma in which you had fallen for eleven months, after the tragic car crash that killed your family eleven months ago. Your father, your mother, you and your little sister Cady were on your way to go and meet Helen in the town where he lived after graduation from Arts College, but on the way, a drunk driver threw his car on your own, instantly killing all the others and sending you to the hospital in a comatose state. The doctors never really believed that you would wake up at all, but Helen never left your side praying and hoping that you would win this, that you would wake up once again, until one hot day of August, you finally opened your eyes, only to be greeted by his blue own.

Since then, you and Helen had moved out of his house and with all the money you inherited, bought a house of your own in the small town of Gabriola in British Columbia, Canada (A/N: If you are really living there, first of all you are lucky because it's beautiful and second, just change it to wherever you want :3 ) trying to start afresh, leaving the past behind, something that really seemed to be the case. Helen was working on a gallery on a nearby town and you attended the local high school, trying your best to work hard, so that you could also attend a university. You still grieved for the rest of your family, but after a while, Helen said that they would want you to move on and that you both should respect that.

And so you did. You tried to move on. It was a fresh start for the Otis family to come here and start over.

'So what courses do you have today?' Helen asks, filling your empty glass with orange juice.

'I have English and Math in the two first hours, followed by Chemistry, PE and some others.' You say, munching on some cookies.

'No Art classes for today?' he pretends to frown, but then messes your hair once again.

'Stop that!' you laugh, pulling his hand away and fixing your hair 'Nah, I'm sad for it too. Will you come pick me up after school?'

'Yes, I'll be finishing early today, so afterwards, we can eat at a small restaurant that I discovered. What do you say?' he smiles to you, crossing his hands on the table.

'Sounds awesome to me.' You smile back, rising on your feet and taking your plate to the sink 'By the way Helen, you should really start hiding my gifts in better places.'

You can literally feel his eyes falling on your turned back 'Should I?'

You laugh and turning, you throw him the towel you'd been holding, which he catches in midair before it lands on his raven black hair 'Yeah, because behind the books in the bookcase that we both use, is definitely not a good spot. But thanks for the silver smiley faces necklace.'

In the sound of your words his smile drops 'Damnit, I thought it would be fine there. Behind the poem book of Kostas Palamas right?'

You cross your hands over your chest 'Yeah. Did you even try Helen?'

'I swear I did sweet pea, you seem to find them pretty much everywhere. I'll try hiding the rest somewhere better.' He smirks at you, with you raising your eyebrow in defiance.

'I'll find them again. And you better have many, because your little sister turns eighteen only once.' You say, giving him a small kiss in the cheek, before you grab your bag from your own chair.

As you look at him though, he seems to have fallen into deep thoughts, his smile falling on a frown 'Eighteen huh…' he murmurs sadly.

'Hey! It's not like I'm turning ninety. Relax.' You had the impression for a really long time now, that whenever you brought up your impending birthday, he seemed to immediately become gloomy and sad, ending the conversation fast and withdrawing at his drawing room on the attic immediately, staying there for hours and hours, leaving you alone to wonder what the hell did you say. Your attempts to confront him about it seemed to fall on a brick wall, so after a while, you simply stopped bringing the subject up. If it was making him sad, then off you go with it. Away!

'Time for school Helen!' you say loudly to him, walking out in the hallway and passing the vast dining room and living room, you come to a stop in front of the mirror you had next to entrance, passing your bag on your back and checking any details that you had missed.

You and Helen really did look nothing like each other, making sometimes people surprised to hear that the two of you were siblings. You had a really fine (s/c) skin, with (h/l) (h/c) hair and a pair of two amazing (e/c) eyes. Your whole image just screamed out happiness and positive energy, while your brother was the complete opposite from you. Being only six years older than you, he had really white skin and messy, coal black hair that reached just above his earlobes. His whole appearance was graced with two deep blue eyes, in the color of the night sky that seemed constantly tired with dark circles under them. He was tall and fairly muscular, with his aura emitting a wave of constant tiredness and gloominess. Long story short, you were complete opposites.

Pushing your hair in the front, you raise your hoodie up, just as Helen walked up to you, opening the entrance door.

'You ready?' he says, looking at you in the mirror.

'Gimme one sec.' you say, as you finally pass the last accessory that always graced your face whenever you went out. A black medical mouth mask.

'You really need this thing to go out?' he asks lightly.

'Helen, you know that I do.' you sigh, turning and passing him, you go out on the front porch.

'You know, you are beautiful just the way you are, squirt.'

'Sorry big bro, but this is not going to get me.' You say, making your way to the small car that you both had, stopping by the passenger's door and turning to gaze at your brother who was walking towards you, after he locked the door of the house.

If you really had to go outside wearing that black cloth on your face? No, you hadn't, but once you left that at home, you would get all kinds of glances towards your face, varying from gazes filled with sadness, to that of complete disgust and mocking. And that was because the accident you had, did not leave you completely unscratched. Waking up from the coma, you were horrified to discover that two deep scars descended each one of your eyes, tracing down till your chin, making you look like you were constantly crying. They were both really deep, even after all the time that passed since you first got them, apparently from some stray metallic piece. The doctors did their best to treat them, but the scars still remained nonetheless. Helen had promised you that once you turn the legal age for cosmetic surgery, he would take you to have them removed, but until that time comes, you are pretty much stuck with them.

Fastening your seatbelt once you are inside the car, you hear the engine turn on with a small buzzing noise, before Helen turns the wheel and you are already on the road towards the school. Turning the radio on, you tune it on a local radio station, tapping your fingers to the beat of the upbeat song, turning your head to look outside, at the majestic scenery that you are presented with.

The sky towering well above the tall trees was covered with a faint layer of light grey clouds. They carried no water along with them, but their existence and only was enough to deny the luxurious rays of light coming from the biggest source of life to touch the cold, hard soil in the surface of the earth. It was a very peculiar kind of weather; the transition from the somewhat warm but humid fall to the cold embrace of the impending winter, that lacked the humidity and replaced the warmth with a haunting chill was enough to leave the weather somewhere in between for a few days. It was neither too warm, nor too cold. But it still left the scenery as breathtaking as the two different seasons. The tall pine trees waved lazily at the faint breeze that coursed through them, their rich emerald color filling the place up and giving out a feeling of serenity, just like the calm before the storm as you thought bitterly. October was already here and for Canada, that only meant that bad and cold weather was just around the corner.

'So _' Helen broke the silence after a while, pulling you away from your thoughts 'How are things in school going? With the bullies and all.' His tone was even and betrayed no emotion, but knowing him better than that, you managed to see that his jaw had tightened up a mere millisecond as he opened this conversation.

You shrug 'Everything's fine. As long as I don't look or speak at them, they leave me at peace.' You say evenly and look outside the window, praying for Helen not to catch the straight up lie.

'That is a lie sweet pea and you know it. I saw the bruise on your hand the other day.'

Damn it 'It's nothing Helen, really. They haven't touched me ever since then.'

'I wonder why you rejected the thing I gave you to protect yourself. It would really protect you, you know.'

This time, you turn to look at him 'The only thing that a baseball bat with nails on would help me in, is putting me in jail.' You almost laugh. Your face was priceless once he brought it to you.

'I would have bailed you out and we would have left town.' He grins evilly, as the car comes to a stop right in front of your school.

'I have no second thoughts that you would do that.' you laugh, getting off the car 'See you later Helen.'

'Sweet pea, do you want us to do anything special this Sunday? It's Halloween.'

…Halloween…

A sharp pain flashes inside your mind instantly, making you gasp out of pain and surprise, your hand flies to hold it in place, feeling as if a hot iron was burning your brain from the inside. You shut your eyes immediately in a desperate attempt to push the pain away, your whole body bending forward a little bit, with Helen's worried voice disappearing for one second, replaced by something else.

A figure.

A female figure that was turning towards you.

A pair of sharp, orange eyes nails themselves onto you and…

'_! Are you okay?' Helen's voice brings you back to reality, shaking you from your blurry thoughts.

'Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just a small pain in my head. Yeah, let's do something on Halloween.' You mumble weakly, looking at his worried blue eyes.

'Okay, I'll see what I can do. Don't stress yourself too much. I'll be here when you are done for today. Stay safe squirt.'

'Bye.' You mumble as you close the door.

You follow the small silver car with your eyes, until it turns and is lost from your field of vision. Signing, you turn and take the way towards the school, making sure to keep your head down and not to draw any unwanted attention to yourself. After two months in here, you had managed to make yourself the perfect wallflower minding your own business and talking to literally no one, except upon occasions when the bullies decided that they were too bored with their pathetic little lives, something that proved to be rather frequently. Then, if you were on their field of vision, it was a really good idea just to stand still and suffer through all the things that they pulled to you. if you made the mistake of running away, then things went too bad for you.

Still, it wasn't like that from the start. Since day one, you had been coming to school with the mask on, hiding away your scars. It was normal to have some gossip around you since you were the new kid in school and you had even managed to make some friends in here. All that, until one day at PE, that one of the guys that is now making your life a living hell, pulled your mask by accident, revealing to your whole class the scars that you had decorating your once beautiful face. Needless to say, that was what completely destroyed your chances to a normal high school life. The few friends you had immediately left you and the bullies found their constant victim. Names like scarface, monster, #ssface, freak and many many others, creative or not, followed you everywhere, along with the physical abuse you had to endure. Once, it had gotten so bad, that Helen came over and was one step away from literally murdering the principal, pointing both at your bruises and your broken arm. After that, you were happy to discover that as long as you stayed away from their eyes, you would be somehow safe and sound.

But as much as you wanted to stay out of trouble, you really wanted to have someone to talk to as well. You knew that you couldn't have everything that you wanted, but having someone else besides Helen to talk about random and fun things would be amazing. Still, after the discovery that you had the scars, no one was willing not only to talk at you, but even look at you. It was as if you were a ghost inside your own classroom. And it pained you. Yeah, it pained you to not have anyone, since, from the moment you opened your eyes after the coma, you had a void feeling inside your heart, as if something was missing inside of you, something that you just couldn't pinpoint. Of course, you had never found the will to tell all these to Helen, in case you saddened him even more.

Grabbing your books from your locker with the number 3, you make your way towards the classroom, careful not to stare at anyone for too long, or to cause unwanted attention drawn to you. All around you, the rest of the students are talking merrily among themselves, with the divas of the school attracting all the attention to themselves and the silent students rushing to their classes, just like you. it was fun to see the students buzzing happily and walking up and down the place, filling it with their happy faces and clear auras, but to you, you just couldn't care less about them.

The school bell rings the moment you are reaching the door to the classroom.

Your feet come to a stop by themselves and under your medical mask, a small sigh is heard, as you prepare yourself for what you'll see inside. Maybe they are once again throwing toilet paper everywhere. Maybe this time, they have once again emptied the trash bin on your desk or written something on it. Still, your delicate fingers grab the doorknob hard and open the door with a swift move.

Thankfully, there was nothing flying towards you or around you and the place seemed normal. Most of the students were speaking with each other, standing by their friends' desks and chatting away. No one seemed to notice you –something you were glad about- so you made your way hastily towards your desk, only to feel two pairs of eyes nailing themselves on you almost immediately.

Unwillingly, your head moved on its own free will and your eyes fell on two teenage boys that were standing in the back, one of them leaning casually against the wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest and the other one standing by him, hands inside his pockets. Both of them were looking at you.

The first one was a raven-haired teenager, who was wearing a white hoodie and a pair of black pants, with his whole appearance and aura screaming arrogance and cockiness. His skin tone was so pale and white, that it could easily go up against a white paper sheet. He was tall and well-built, but not in any way losing his lean characteristics. His eyes were in the same abyss black as his hair, which were falling loosely, barely touching his sturdy shoulders. He had a really strange smirk on his face, making you wonder if he had plastered it on, while his gaze was piercing, penetrating your mind roughly, as if it was able to see your very soul, so intense, that for a split second, you were under the strong impression that he wasn't blinking.

The second one was the complete opposite from the first, with his whole body posture calm and cautious, even if it had a small tint of arrogance inside as well. Being a little bit shorter than the other, he was dressed in a black hoodie and a pair of blue jeans. His short hair where in an adorable auburn shade, with some stray locks protruding here and there, making him appear a bit harmless, considering the fact that his eyes were in a such light shade of baby blue, that at first you failed to locate the pupil, making him appear as if he was blind or something. His skin had a much healthier tone than the other guy and he was rather muscular but lean at the same time.

And then you realized that you were staring at them.

You immediately averted your gaze, turning it to look at the floor, mentally cursing yourself for being so foolish as to stare at them. Who the hell knows who they are and more importantly, if they are going to treat you like sh!t as the rest of your classmates. You didn't want that, you already had plenty of that to begin with. Reaching your desk at the back of the classroom and next to the window, you sit down and carefully keep your gaze under strict control, taking your books out as the teacher finally enters the room. With horror, you see the two strange guys sitting close to you, the raven-haired one in the desk right in front of you and the auburn –haired one on the empty desk on your right. Peeeeerfect! If they want to terrorize you, they have you already cornered.

'So today people, we will be studying the greatest love poems.' The teacher's voice sounds over the noise of the chatter, who slowly dies away 'But first, we have two new students, so I would like you to meet them.'

He points at the guy who is sitting right in front of you 'This is Jeffery Woods.'

'Jeff.' you hear him growl lowly, with a tone that surely did not take a no for an answer.

The teacher makes no remark 'And this is Jack Nichols.' He points at the guy on your right, who only nods. 'They are our new students, so treat them well. Now, on today's lesson-'

You see the guy on your right/sitting in the front raise his hand.

'What is the problem Woods/Nichols?' the teacher asks.

'I don't have the book for the lesson sir.' He simply says.

'Alright then, you can sit with Otis for the rest of the lesson.' The teacher says and you feel all blood drain from your face, as you see him rise on his feet and walk over to you, sitting carefully on the empty chair next to you. Greeeeeeeeaaaaat!

'Hey.' He simply says, but you keep your head straight forward, avoiding looking at him.

'H-Hey.' You simply answer, pushing your book to the middle, so that he can look as well, as the teacher continues with his lesson.

'I'm Jack/Jeff.' he says, leaning towards you a little bit, gazing on your face without a single emotion other that calmness passing through his eyes.

'I'm _.' You say, your voice a little bit muffled by the mask. He doesn't seem to be asking about your mask. That's a really good thing….maybe?

'Nice to meet you. Can I ask why are you wearing a mask?'

There goes the happiness. He just had to ask that question! 'I'm a bit ill, so I don't want to infect others.' You lie, looking down at the book.

'It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I don't judge.' You hear him say and you can swear that he is smiling, but still, you don't dare looking up. It was only normal for him to have this question, since it wasn't the most regular sight to see around here. Yet, you knew that he would probably find the truth sooner or later, but you just couldn't care less about whether he would speak to you or not.

'So, what brings you here?' you try to change the subject, praying that it would work and avert the attention from you.

He gives you a small smirk before he replies 'I recently moved in with my friend.' He points at the other one 'We're looking for a friend of ours that lives here, so we thought it would be a good idea to attend the school here.'

'A friend huh? What is his name? Or is it her?' you ask, looking at him. He really seemed like a nice guy and no matter the fact that you had just met him, you felt somehow relaxed and calm in his presence. Why? You did not know. You just did.

He gives you a breathtaking smile 'Her name is (your last name). Have you heard of her?'

You nod negatively 'No, but I can keep an eye out if I happen to run into her.' If you weren't wearing the mask, he would have seen your small smile.

'That would be cool. She's really important to us you know. But especially to me.'

'You sound like you like her a lot.' You laugh cautiously, careful not to be heard by anyone.

In response, he shrugs and smiles at you 'How can't I? She is the most beautiful girl I've ever met. But just between me and you, I don't like her, I love her.'

This time, you are sure that he can tell that you are smiling 'That's so sweet of you.'

'Otis, can you read the third poem for us?' the teacher suddenly asks and you rush to find the poem he was saying, since the conversation had drawn your attention away from the lesson, only for Jeff/Jack to point at it, revealing it to be the poem On The Stairs by Cavafys.

You take in a breath 'As I was going down those ill-famed stairs, you were coming in the door, and for a second, I saw your unfamiliar face and you saw mine. Then I hid so you wouldn't see me again; and you hurried past me, hiding your face; and slipped inside the ill-famed house; where you couldn't have found sensual pleasure any more….than I did. And yet the love you were looking for, I had to give you; the love I was looking for—so your tired, knowing eyes implied—you had to give me. Our bodies sensed and sought each other; our blood and skin understood…But, flustered, we both hid ourselves.' You conclude the poem and shortly after, the teacher is engulfed into another student.

'_, your name sounds strangely familiar.' Jeff/Jack says, once he is sure that the teacher won't hear you.

You nod 'Maybe you've heard it on the news last November. My family was in a car accident.'

'It doesn't ring any bells.'

'It's okay. I was the only one left anyway.' You say bitterly.

'So what are you doing here?' he asks.

'Having a fresh start with my brother. We came to live here a couple of months ago.' You shrug.

'Cool.' He nods.

'Yeah.' You say, but your conversation is interrupted by the bell. You gather your stuff and shove it back in your bag, standing up under his calm gaze. Well, now that you look closely, it's not so calm, but whatever is the other thing that lies inside, it's none of your business.

'So, I'll see you around Jeff/Jack.' You say, and before he has the chance to reply, you're already storming out of the class.

The rest of the day passed with relative calmness. You had occupied yourself by jumping from class to class, some of them sharing them with Jeff and some of them with Jack. Both of them seemed to sit as close to you as they could, at some points sitting right beside you, claiming that their lack of books was the cause and once they did, they tried their best to strike up a conversation. From what you had understood throughout the day, Jeff was indeed the cocky one, while Jack was the calmer one. Both of them though, seemed to have a calming effect on and once they were sitting beside you, you knew that not only nothing would interrupt you, but you found yourself smiling and laughing at their jokes or sharp observations. Like the time Jeff coughed the word wh*re at a school diva that was trying to intimidate you by calling you scar-face and throwing your books down –which were picked up by Jeff- or when Jack pulled you away before a testing tube exploded on a nearby table at Chemistry, hiding you behind his tall figure.

Both of them seemed to be fun, but for a strange reason, you found your heart beating rather loudly when you were around Jeff/Jack for a strange reason that you didn't understand. Both of them had talked to you about their friend, each of them telling the sweetest words you had ever heard coming out from a guy's mouth. Still, the name they had given you sounded strangely familiar, but no matter how hard you tried to remember, the only thing you managed to do was to give yourself a headache.

So when the last bell rang, you sighed happily and made your way to your locker.

Opening it, you started throwing the books you had in your bag, minding not to take too long, since Helen would be waiting outside for you to take you out for lunch. It would be an amazing evening for the two of you, since you barely had any homework for tomorrow, so you debated on how you were going to convince him to take you to a local festival afterwards. You reeeeeeaaaally wanted to eat some chocolate-dipped strawberries and some cotton candy. Maybe if you gave him puppy eyes he might be convinced. No one escapes your puppy eyes.

You had wandered too much inside your thoughts, so when someone closed your locker with power, you failed to notice it, resulting into hurting your hand that was placed on the lock. Pain shots mercilessly inside of you, as you curse loudly, taking a few steps back, your vision flooding with rich tears of pain, only to be magnified, as a punch finds you straight in the belly. You scream and fold in two, losing your balance and kneeling on the floor, as the space around you resonates with loud laughs.

'You should be more careful next time you get in my way, scar-face b!tch.' you hear a mocking voice say loudly.

Gazing up, you see the same face of the blonde man that has made your life a living hell these months that you were in the school. Paul. The tall and blonde athlete is standing above you, his face pulled up in a cocky and mean smile.

'I wasn't in your way.' you reply calmly, trying not to look at him and relax your breathing somehow.

Only for a strong kick to land on your stomach once again.

You scream and fall back on the ground, covering your stomach with your hands in order to protect it. You could feel the pain turning your intestines upside down as the kick had got them pretty hard. You gasp for air under their loud laughs, but the mask it's making it hard for you to breathe freely, but you dare not to take it out.

'You won't dare speak to me wh*re, do you understand?!' he yells at you.

A small circle of viewers has already started to form around you, with Paul's friends being the very first ones to the front in order to enjoy the spectacle better. Among them is the diva that threw your books down a few classes back, who, seeing that Jeff wasn't around, speaks up to her boyfriend.

'Paul sweetie, this b!tch called me a wh*re today at class. Will you let her go like that?' she purrs.

'You did what?!' he yells turning at you, taking big, threatening steps towards you 'I'll make you pay you scar-faced freak!'

Your eyes open wide with surprise as the only thing you can do in your condition right now, is to watch him as he is walking up to you threatenly, seeing his right leg going straight for your face. This was going to hurt pretty badly and God help you on how you will explain it to Helen. You'll think about that later, because right now, the bully has prepared to kick you straight in the nose, his eyes filled with a sickening victory.

Then, out of nowhere, a white hand flashes.

You barely even notice the faint movement, but you sure as hell can see the results. Someone grabs Paul by the back of his shirt and using his whole power, catapults him against your locker with full power. The blonde man is unable to even think about what's going on, before his face collides hard with the iron surface, making it bend by the strong impact. He loses his balance and takes a few steps backwards, completely disoriented by the hard knock, his face filled with his own blood as his nose has opened and a sizable tear is located above his eyebrow. He looks around him in sheer terror, only for all of you to see Jeff walking casually in between you and the bully.

'You sure are one big f*cking p*ssy for hurting an unprotected girl, f*cktard.' He growls, his eyes filled with so much hatred, that you are taken aback for a second.

Paul realizes what the hell is going on, so with his face altering with pure rage, he launches against Jeff, who nonetheless, grabs his protruding hand with ease and kneeing it hard, you can literally hear the 'crack' Paul's bone does as it breaks. The blonde man lets out a bloodcurdling scream, but Jeff only smiles even more as he sees him kneel down. You can pretty much see the dark and haunting aura of murder that has taken over the tall teenager, making all alerts inside your mind go off, especially when you hear Paul's friends curse and launch at him with loud screams. This is not going to end well, you think as you see the teenager turn towards them , a strange red glow flashing over his eyes, but as you turn to see the others and try to stop them before it's too late, you see a black figure flash.

Someone grabs the closest attacker by the hand, bending and throwing with over his back many meters towards the entrance door, with the unsuspecting teenager banging loudly and head first on the cold concrete, with his head immediately opening up by the power. His friend that attacked also, was the most unlucky one, as a kick finds him straight in the belly, but before he catapults him away, someone grabs him and elbows his in the center of his back, making him crash against the floor with his head, immediately losing consciousness, as Jack straightens himself up.

'That will teach them not to mess with her.' He murmurs ever-so-lightly.

'Hey f*cker!' Jeff grabs a retreating Paul, raising him from the ground with his bare fists 'If you dare even look at her the wrong way, I'm gonna gutter you up so hard, they'll need dental prints to indentify your f*cking bodies. Do I make myself f*cking clear?'

'…Y-yes….' Paul whispers in total terror.

'And that applies for the rest of you as well. Stay away!' Jack says, before he grabs you by the armpits and raises you on your feet, supporting you from falling down again.

Seeing that there is no new attack coming their way, the crowd scatters immediately, with the bullies picking their buddies up and rushing to get as far away from the two men around you as they can, as fast as they can. The only thing that you don't know yet, is if you must do that as well. You saw the pure hatred and murder inside their eyes as they defended you, what tells you that they're not going to do that to you as well? Still, you can't seem to find your legs to run as well.

'You okay doll?' Jeff says as he comes near you, his gaze gazing you up and down.

'Here, take these pills, they'll help with the pain.' Jack gives you two pills, which you down the moment they are in your hand, before you even thought about what they were or what they did. You just plainly trusted them both.

'T-thanks. I really appreciate your help.' You mumble, stepping away from Jack, who gives you another pill, which you pocket for later. Now that they are not attacking, they are seemingly back to their original personalities.

'They won't f*cking dare to mess with you again.' Jeff reassures you.

'If they do, let us know.' Jack looks at you seriously.

'Okay, I'll let you know….Now, I-I got to go guys, we'll talk tomorrow. Again, thanks a lot.' You say, before you turn your back and exit the building, your eyes scanning the parking lot and immediately locating Helen's car.

You cripple your way towards it, only to see the driver's door flung open and a very angry Helen coming out, rushing to your almost folded in two self to help you inside. Reaching you, he swears loudly but does no move to go to the principal after your desperate pleads that two friends of yours took care of the bullies. So instead, he picks you up bridal style and carries you over to the car, with you finally allowing your tears to run down your face, filled with pain from both the wounds you received and the wounds that you already had. Still, you think that you couldn't ever have a better, sweeter and most protective brother than the one you already had. So in the end of the day, you were glad that Helen was the one to take you home.

What you didn't know though, was that two pairs of eyes are still nailed on you and Helen, as the man rushes to help you inside and then leaves with you.

A cell phone rings.

'Yeah.' Jeff is the one to answer it 'We found her.'

* * *

_**A/N: For those wondering, the title of the chapter is written in greek with the english (latin, american etc) alphabet and is in fact an old saying from Ancient Greece, which says You Are Unable To Escape Your Destiny :3 I hope you enjoyed the chapter ^^**_


	58. Chapter 53 A Father's Love

**Chapter 53 A Father's Love**

* * *

'Good morning sleepy head.'

You heard the sound of the curtains being drawn and bright light flooded your room almost immediately, making you growl in annoyance and pull the covers over your head, hiding in their sweet darkness, only wanting to keep your dream running for a little bit longer. It was past midnight last night when you were finally able to fall asleep, taking the last pill Jack had given you, which immediately eased the excruciating pain that still lingered on your belly. You didn't even need Helen to check it in order to discover the huge blue and purple bruise that had spread on your (s/c) belly, since you kind of knew that it was only normal to have one after such a strong kick. Needless to say that he wasn't at all happy to see that, his eyes immediately darkening and his lips pressing into a thin line as he carefully pressed his fingers against the bruise, making sure that there wasn't any internal bleeding or any other threat for your health.

'Wake up, it's almost eleven.' You hear Helen's voice again and the mattress sinks on the right side of the bed.

Your eyes flash open and you eject yourself to sit up straight, something that was a terrible move from your part, as the light blinds you even more and a sharp pain shots up to you from your belly, making your hands fly and wrap around it, as if your intestines were going to spill out at any given second.

'Ughhh, it's eleven?! I'm late for school….ughhh.' you mumble tiredly, trying not to make any other sudden moves that would trigger your wound and blinking again and again, trying to restore your vision and push away the remaining sleepiness, only to feel two hands gently grab you by the shoulders and push you back at the soft pillows.

'No school for today _. You should rest and I don't want you anywhere near those bullies again.' Helen gives you a small and controlled smirk as you manage to focus your eyes on him.

'That's not an excuse to skip school.' You say, a small smile dancing on the edges of your lips at the sight of your brother.

'Says who exactly? I'll tell you what. How about the two of us go on a picnic today? You could really use some fresh air.'He suggests, his dark blue orbs falling on your (e/c) own, gentleness and love flooding the dark blue and making you smile. It was a rare occurrence to see him in high spirits and counting the fact that he had just given you the okay to skip school for today, you just couldn't say no to that adorable face. Don't get you wrong, you didn't really like skipping school mainly because the assignments would double afterwards, but just for this once, you allowed yourself the luxury of doing something together with Helen.

After picking you up yesterday, you didn't have the chance to go anywhere due to your excruciating pain, so Helen canceled every reservation he had done and called his employer to take the day off, in order to take care of you undistracted. You were really sad to ruin the plans you both had arranged, but no matter how many times you tried to apologize to him, he just kept pushing you back to bed and changing the warm bandages that he had wrapped your stomach in, in a desperate attempt to ease the pain somehow. The only time he did leave you alone, was to go to the local pharmacy and buy you the very same pills that Jack had given you.

Jack and Jeff.

You really had no clue and no possible idea as to why they had helped you out in the first place, especially considering the fact that you had just met both of them and you guys weren't what you would call 'close' enough for them to act that way towards you. You were happy that they did help you out though, but the curious thoughts were flooding your brain more and more as you thought about it. Why two strangers helped you out with your bullies, when they didn't even have the obligation to do so? It was unreasonable of them to get in the middle, due to the fact that they might be targeted next, despite that they had pretty much beaten them all hard. Still, the fact that they might just be good people and want to help out still was on the table, but you highly doubted that this was the case solely. Come on now, you had seen the way Jeff/Jack was looking at you and it's embarrassing for you to admit that every time you looked at him as well, a bright shade of red flashed on your cheeks and your heart started pounding hard against your chest, like it was about to pop out at any given second. The way this guy was looking at you, almost as if he was drowning inside your eyes, as if he just couldn't get enough of looking deep down to your very soul took your breath away, but also scared you by thinking he was just a stranger to you.

Pushing your thoughts away, you focus your attention back to Helen, who was looking at you patiently, allowing you to think his suggestion through, no matter the fact that his suggestion was the last thing that could occupy your mind right at that moment.

'Okay, you win this time. I'll go get ready.' You say and practically shove yourself into his arms, hugging the life out of the dark-haired man, who only chuckles and hugs you back, gently rubbing your back and kissing the top of your head.

'You know I love you sweet pea, don't you?' you can hear the smile in his voice, but also, a faint tint of sadness. Why was he sad? It wasn't as if you didn't believe him when he said that. It was clear that he meant that, you could tell.

'Of course I know it you fool. Remember what you told me when I woke up from the coma? As long as we have each other, we'll never be alone. So as long as I have you, I'm happy.' You smile against his toned chest.

'Glad to hear that, because you're not getting rid of me any time soon.' He jokes 'Now go get ready kiddo.'

He pats your back gently and releases you from his embrace, with you throwing the covers off of you and immediately making your way to your closet, as Helen leaves you alone to get ready as well. Opening the wardrobe and rummaging through your clothes fast, you pick out the most pretty pieces and the ones that were warmer than the rest, since with a quick glance out of the window, you were able to see that rain was approaching town faster than expected and the branches of the pine trees where already waving at the breeze that coursed through them, a clear signal that bad weather was on its way.

Sighing to yourself, you walk over to the vast and spacious bathroom on the upper floor, closing the door behind you and going about with your usual routine, washing the sleep off your face completely and prettying yourself up. Since you would be going out with Helen today, you trusted that you wouldn't need your medical mask, so for today, you just leave it in your room and dress like a normal human being. Adding the last details on your hair and on your clothes, you go out of the bathroom and allowing a smile to grace your face, you descend the stairs quickly, only to find Helen already waiting for you by the doorway, your coat hanging on his left hand and a basket with all the things you'd be needing for the picnic on the other.

Smirking to you lightly, he passes you your coat, the moment you are beside him, before the two of you make your way to your small car. Helen open the trunk and places all the stuff inside, while you hop on the passenger's seat, closing the door behind you and stuffing your hands on your pockets, trying to warm them up a bit. Man it was cold!

'So, where are we going?' you chirp happily as Helen takes the seat beside you, turning the keys and allowing the engine to awaken with a small roar.

'That would be a surprise sweet pea. You'll see once we get there. It's just half an hour drive.' He says casually, as you turn in the main highway.

'I trust you then. If it sucks, I'll simply murder you on spot.' You laugh, turning the radio on and allowing the song Telescope by Starset to resonate inside the car, just a little bit louder for it not to be in the background, but still enabling you to have a decent conversation.

'I have no doubts you'll try. But I can't guarantee that you'll succeed.' He laughs as well.

'Helen Otis, do not underestimate your only sister. Besides, my mind is a very dark place.'

'For that, I'm completely sure.' He comments 'Tell me, who were those guys that helped you back with the bullies?'

'Umm, those were Jeff and Jack. They're new here, just rolled in the school and town.' You shrug 'They have just moved in. Why?'

His gaze betrays no emotion whatsoever as he shrugs 'Just wanted to know who saved my sister.' He turns and gives you another small smirk 'Soooo, ready for Saturday?'

'You bet I am.' You laugh 'It's my birthday after all. November 1st. What shall we do that day?'

He smiles, but to your eyes, it's obvious that it's a forced one. His whole posture is stiff and serious, no matter the fact that he is trying to smile and act all happy and relaxed 'Whatever you want sweetheart. Name it and I'll take you there or bring it to you.'

'Don't make promises that you can't keep Helen.' You laugh, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

The both of you fall shortly after into complete silence, the only thing echoing inside the car being the radio and the constant noise coming from the engine. Soon, the car takes a sharp turn and you start passing through the luxurious forest, with the whole place being illuminated majestically by the faint sunlight that managed to escape the thick clouds. Gazing forward after a little while, your jaw almost drops to the floor as the car comes to a stop, right in front of a small, but adorable lake. Opening the door immediately, the rich aroma of humidity mixed with soil reaches your nose, as you gaze around you thrilled, taking in the serene picture. Around the lake existed huge and majestic beech trees that towered well above the lake, their light green and red colors coming in complete contrast with the deep green of the pine trees, with their leaves forming colorful carpets under them. The lake was crystal clear and serene, seemingly acting like a mirror and reflecting the trees and the bank, disturbed by absolutely nothing at all. The remaining grass under your feet waved softly at the faint breeze, which was kinda warm, due to the humidity.

'Sweet pea, are you going to help?' Helen brought you back to reality and you saw him placing the blanket he had brought along near the shore, making just enough space for the both of you and the food.

'Y-yeah sorry.' You apologize, walking towards the trunk of the car to withdraw the basket.

'It's beautiful here right? You like it?' you hear him say.

'It's amazing Helen. Where did you discover this place?' you ask, grabbing the basket, but right then, your eye catches something white in the bottom of the trunk, almost hidden under some bags.

'A co-worker suggested it a few days back. He said that you'd love it' his voice is sounding nearer and nearer as you guess he is coming to help 'Mostly because you are a girl.' He breathes out, resting his hand on the trunk.

'Helen, what is this?' you say, showing him the mask you were holding. Curiosity had gotten the better of you, so you managed to pull it out, only to discover that it was a simple white mask, with a painted red smile on it. The place where the eyes were, was covered with a black cloth, so whoever looked at the one that was wearing it, would be unable to see the eyes behind the cloth. It had some red dots on it, which you guessed where more red paint. At the sight of it, Helen only sighed.

'A Halloween mask. A friend of mine asked me to make it for him, but never came to pick it up. I didn't even realize it was still there.' He says evenly.

'It looks creepy…' you murmur, throwing it back in and allowing Helen to close the trunk.

'It does?' he chuckles.

'Yeah, like those masks that murderers wear in movies.' You turn to look at him, but he only shrugs.

'Who knows?'

Sitting on the blanket, both of you start to take out all the things Helen made for the two of you, chatting away and having fun just like you always did. You've got to admit, he had done a great job with cooking everything and by the looks of it, he must have woken up pretty early in order to have them ready in time. The moment you tried to praise him though for his amazing skills, he just laughed and urged you to eat before all the foods got cold, saying that with the warm food and the nice surroundings, your belly would be alright in no time. He still wanted to have a nice heart-to-heart chat with the bullies parents, but eventually you told him that it would be better to let the matter drop and if anything like this ever happens again, then you would allow him to do whatever he liked.

'Sweet pea, what do you say we go on a nice trip for your birthday?' he suggests, after a while.

'What kind of trip? And where?' you ask, munching on a meatball.

'I'll tell you what, you'll name the place. Anywhere but staying here will be fine with me. You want to go to New York? We'll go there. Paris? London? Tokyo? You name it.' He smiles and messes your hair playfully.

You yank his hand away, but your eyes pop open with surprise and excitement 'Helen, first you got my interest, now you got my full attention!' he laughs at your excited face, lying down next to you and placing his hands behind his head, after he motions you to go ahead and suggest.

'Hmmm, how about we go to Rome? I always wanted to visit the Colosseum or make a wish in the Fontana Di Trevi.' You give him a cat smile.

'It's settled then. Friday after school we'll leave for Italy.' He smirks 'What kind of wish would you do in the Fountain?'

In his question, you open your mouth to answer immediately, but then close it again and fall deep into thought. You kinda already decided on what wish you wanted to do, but saying it out loud only made you feel stupid. It was stupid; and embarrassing. And all of the negative feelings in one. You didn't want your brother to think that you're stupid, but in the same time, you wanted to tell him everything that had been going on. Helen decides to ease your problems as he speaks first.

'You can tell me anything and you know that I won't judge you. I'm your brother after all _.'

'Okay. Just promise me not to laugh okay?' you turn to look at him, but with a nod he makes you continue. You turn in the front once again, your gaze falling at the still lake 'Helen, I had a really weird dream while I was in a coma.' You breathe out 'I dreamt of a man with no eyes/a carved smile who was constantly calling out for me. Desperately and loudly, as if his own life was depending on that simple act. He seemed so sad and no matter how hard I tried to reach him, he always seemed so far away. Yet, every time I saw him in my dream, he was always telling me that he loves me and that he'll find me, no matter the consequences and before it was too late. And' you laugh, looking down at your hands 'I know that this may sound absurd or insane, but I had this sadness in my heart the whole time, like I too wanted to reach him. I felt such a sheer amount of love coming out of me for that single man, that at times I felt like my heart was going to explode. And it wasn't just when I was in a coma that I saw him. I dream of him very single night and every single time, I wake up with this pain in my chest, like something is missing. So if I had to make a wish, that would be to get to meet him. Does that make me stupid or insane?'

'No, it doesn't make you sound stupid or insane _. It makes you sound in love.' He gives you a small smile 'Sometimes, what we see in dreams, is not a lie that our mind creates, but a solid truth. Who is able to say that our minds are not linked with the minds of our soulmate? Who is to say that every time a certain song gets stuck in our head is not because our soulmate is singing it right at that moment? Heck, what if what we sometimes see in dreams is nothing else but or soulmate calling out for us? Humans are strange creatures _ and being one comes with a lot of wonders. I believe that what you saw was indeed your loved one calling out for you.'

'Then what can I do to meet him Helen?'

He raises his hand tenderly, cupping your cheek inside his hand, the warmth of his body easing your worries away a bit as he smiles lightly to you 'Sometimes, what we have to do, is wait. All good things shall find their way to us. No one will be left alone in the end of the day. We only have to hope.'

It was just four o'clock when you and Helen returned to your house from your little field trip. You had spend the rest of the hours in the lake, talking away about what you would do in Rome and he reassured you that he would book the tickets this very day, but you had to promise him that you wouldn't tell anyone, since he would call your school to notify them that you were sick, when in reality, you would be in Rome. His spirits seemed to lift a bit and he sincerely seemed excited this time about your birthday, confusing you on what his problem in the first place was. Just as you stepped out of the car when you returned, the torrential rain started pouring down on the both of you, with Helen using his jacket to shield you from it, leading you the rest of the way towards the house, where you were supposed to have a nice hot cup of coco and then watch some TV together, but the moment you were inside, Helen's employer called, saying that he would be needing him at the gallery for a few hours.

No matter your protests and constant pouting, he changed into warm and dry clothes before he kissed your forehead goodbye and off he went, promising to come back with a large pizza and your favorite dessert to make it up to you. Closing the door after you saw him leave, you were greeted by the deafening silence that resonated throughout the whole house, sending a shiver down your spine. You weren't too fond of staying alone, it made you somewhat paranoid and sad to be alone. The heavy rain pounded against the windows mercilessly, filling the place with its lulling sound, making your spirits drop and wishing that this lousy boss of Helen's would have called one hour earlier so that he would miss him.

Yet, there was nothing else you could do.

Turning the TV on to some random channel, you turn the volume up, so that the loud voice of the cook that was currently preparing a meal, filled the place, as you walked back to the kitchen to prepare your hot coco, feeling somehow at ease now that there was noise inside the house, even if it wasn't much of a deal. Your steps are muffled from the rich carpet under your feet as you walk up and down the kitchen, gathering the things you needed, but just as you did, the doorbell rang loudly.

'Hell, who is it now?' you grumble annoyed, placing the milk and the sugar down.

Before you had the chance to reach the door, the doorbell rang again and again obnoxiously, getting on your nerves more as the irritating sound reverberated inside the house.

'I'm coming already! Jeez.' You mumble, as you grab the doorknob and open the door wide open.

Only for you to come face to face with Jeff and Jack, who were standing behind the door, Jeff's hand ready to ring the bell once again, a devious smile on his face as Jack rolled his eyes. In their view, surprise shots up to you.

'H-Hey guys.' Your voice comes out almost in a whisper.

'Hey doll! What a nice surprise.' Jeff winks at you with a grin.

'Hey _. We didn't know you lived here.' Jack says lightly, his gaze falling on you and then to the house around you.

'W-well, what are you doing here?' you lean on the doorframe, crossing your ankles and gazing on your two classmates.

'We just moved to the house next door and the lights went off for a strange reason, but our cells don't work. May we use your phone?' Jack asks politely, his auburn hair stained with small droplets of rain. Jeff on the other hand, was soaking wet from tip to toe.

You didn't know you were staring at him, until he gives you a cocky grin 'I tried to fix the issue, but the only thing I f*cking got was wet.'

'W-well, come inside, you can use our phone.'

You open the rest of the door and beckon them to come in. Jeff wolf-whistles once he sees the place, while Jack thanks you politely as you close the door behind the three of you. You beckon them towards the kitchen and grabbing the remote, you close the TV and with a swift move grab the phone from its spot, walking back to the kitchen along with the boys.

'Here you go Jack. There's hardly any reception when it rains around here, so cell phones don't work.' You pass the auburn-haired man the telephone.

'Thanks _. We owe you one for this.' he gently smiles to you.

'Nah, you helped me a lot when you took those bullies out.' You pacify him.

'Now that you brought it up, how's your stomach?' he asks you.

'Thanks to the pills you gave me, a lot better. I still have the bruise though. But it's okay, I got rid of the bullies anyways.'

'They didn't bother you today doll, right?' that murderous look returns to Jeff's eyes as he grins at you, taking a seat on the table as well.

'I didn't go to school today at all. Neither did you?'

'No, we were caught up with the chores around the house.' Jack mumbles, dialing the numbers and raising the phone to his ear.

'Jeff, until Jack finishes with the phone call, I'll bring you some dry clothes to change.' You say to the raven-haired man.

'Thanks love.'

'Yeah hello, I'm Jack Nichols, living in 54 Redner street.' Jack says to the phone, nodding to both of you to be quiet, so you grab the opportunity to slip out of the room quietly, walking up the stairs fast to get some clothes for Jeff. What a coincidence for them to be living on the house next door huh? It had been empty for quite a while now and you hadn't heard anything about any new residents. Maybe they were both too quiet to be noticed. Well, that applied for Jack, but definitely not for Jeff.

Going inside Helen's room, you open his drawers and grab some clothes, returning back to the kitchen just as Jack was hanging up the phone.

'The electrician will be here in about half an hour.' He announces to Jeff, who only growls in annoyance.

'Can't this f*cker be quick this once?'

'Jeff, I brought you some of my brother's clothes.' You draw their attention 'The bathroom is first door on the right as soon as you walk up the stairs.' You hand him the clothes as he walks up to you, thanking you and disappearing up the stairs.

You sigh.

'Sorry for bothering you _. We didn't mean to interrupt you or anything.' Jack smirks lightly at you.

You nod 'It's okay; I wasn't doing anything great either way. My brother was just called to go back to work, so I was pretty much alone. Want some coffee Jack?' you ask as you walk to the counter to resume with your coco and make some fresh coffee for your guests.

'Yeah, I'd like some.' You hear him say behind you.

'I want some too.' Jeff's voice fills the silence after Jack's words, as the tall male walks back to the kitchen, Helen's clothes fitting him perfectly 'The clothes fitted like a glove.' He comments.

'I'm happy to hear that.' you smile as you turn the coffee machine on and turn towards them, crossing your hands over your chest.

'So who's your brother doll? I don't think I've seen him around much.' Jeff grins.

'Well, he isn't around much, he works at a gallery in a nearby town and works until late at noon. He's name is Helen.' You pour some coffee in two mugs and offer them to the boys, before you grab your own mug and sit down.

'Is he older than you?' Jack asks as you take a sip from your coco.

You nod 'Yeah, he is 23 years old and my legal guardian after my parents died.'

'Sounds like a decent guy.' Jack smiles.

'He's amazing. I really love him you know. He helped me a lot after I woke up from the coma. But enough about me, how about you? Did you find your friend yet?'

'We actually f*cking did.' Jeff leans back on his chair with a smirk 'But the f*cking thing is, she doesn't seem to remember who we are. Some kind of amnesia or something. Tough luck.' He rolls his eyes indifferently and drinks a little bit from his coffee.

Your furrow your eyebrows 'Well, if you stick around, I think she'll remember you after a while.'

'That's what we intend to do, but the thing is, we don't have too much time. We're here for only a few days.' Jack informs you.

'Really? What if she doesn't remember you until you leave?'

'Then we'll take her along with us either way.' Jeff winks at you, drinking the last of his coffee.

'Well, I think we f*cking bothered you enough. C'mon Jack, the f*cker will be already here.' Jeff rushes his friend as they both rise to their feet and you help them to the door.

'Thanks for the clothes love.' Jeff winks.

'Again, sorry to bother you.' Jack eyes his friend in a try to restore him to order.

'It's okay.' you smile 'You should drop by again sometime.'

'You can bet on that doll.' Jeff smiles as he closes the door behind him, leaving you alone once again.

Once they were gone, you once again found yourself bored out of your mind. It was still too early for Helen to come back, so you decided not to fight your fate anymore and you took your usual spot in front of the large TV in the vast living room, changing the channels almost constantly, in a desperate attempt to find something to entertain yourself until Helen would come back, but all the programs had obviously conspired against you, so after a while, you found yourself watching a program that was selling really sharp knives. The rain outside still waged war against the windows, but after a while you were so occupied with watching the cook slice a tomato in mere seconds, that you were barely even listening to it. Still, every now and then, the TV would glitch and make weird sounds, something that only made you swear loudly, since the rain must be messing with the cables or something.

The last rays of light withdrew from the distant horizon, allowing the deep darkness to take over the world around you, as the night was finally taking the place of day. You were currently watching the news, with the reporter analyzing some recent murders that had occurred in a town quite near to where you lived. The culprit must be a serial killer, the one they called 'Don't-be-excited-about-tomorrow' who always left the same message on the walls, written in his victims' blood, along with a bloody smiley face. Then, as the reporter analyzed the gruesome details, the phone rang, making you almost scream aloud from your fright.

You almost swear heavily as you pick it up, only for Helen's voice to sound from the other line, informing you that he was on his way home with some nice food and sweets he had picked up on his way back. He would be here in approximately half an hour, which gave you just enough time to finish up some of the chores around the house, so that the both of you could just sit down and watch a movie.

'D-mn it Helen, why should it always be me the one to take the trash out?!' you mumble furiously to yourself as you tie the bag the best you could, picking it up after you made sure that nothing was dripping down and making your way towards the entrance door.

It had been ten minutes since Helen called, but you had already finished up with most of the chores around the house, the only one remaining being the trash. Wearing your slippers fast and not bothering to wear your warm coat, you unlock the door and go out on the front porch, looking around to see if the rain had finally stopped after so many hours. Luckily for you, it did.

The cold air passed easily through your light clothes, reaching your delicate skin fast and making you shiver hard in its cold touch and your teeth to knock together as you descended the few steps and made your way towards the bin. Everything around you was pitch black, with the only light coming from the two street lamps that were illuminating the road under them with an eerie orange light, that always made you cringe a little bit, being too eerie for your tastes. The dark sky was still covered in clouds, making you unable to see not only the moon, but the stars as well. Sighing to yourself, you realized sadly that winter was already here and you would be really lucky if you saw the stars before April this year.

Your slippers sank in the small puddles that were formed in the concrete path that you walked on, filling inside with water and turning your socks completely wet. Damn it! You had just placed the remaining clothes to the washing machine and now you have new ones to add?! Damn it. Ignoring your wet and freezing feet, as well as your own irritation, you open the bin and throw the bag in, closing it afterwards. You were about to turn and head back on the house, when something caught your eye just behind the streetlamp across the street.

You feel your eyes raise themselves towards the figure, just as if you were hypnotized, only to fall on a really tall man…..or creature….

It was standing a step away from the streetlamp's light… illuminated solely by the faint light that was falling on it… At that moment, your brain struggled to take in all the information….

It was tall….no, he was tall…it had the appearance of a man, so he should be a male… and he was terrifying….

He had extremely long arms and legs, seemingly unnatural to those of a normal human…..he was wearing an all-black suit and was also extremely thin…His face…oh God….his face was ghostly white and….had no facial features…as if there was nothing there….empty….absolutely empty…..and as if that wasn't enough, eight long tendrils were waving lazily behind his back, waving to the non-existing breeze that had died out long ago… his dark aura was almost polluting…it filled and cracked the air around, making you sick…making you want to scream and eventually throw up…

Then, to your utter horror…the Tall Man began to move…

One step ahead….

Two steps….

Three steps…

He walked inside the light and continued to walk… his empty gaze falling on your petite and terrified figure, as you stood there… unable to do the slightest move… trapped inside your own body, which rejected all your desperate pleads to turn and run away…. You just simply continued to stare at the creature, your mind falling on a hypnotized state….. As the creature closed the distance between the two of you, static started to fill your ears, at first just a mere annoying sound….only to be magnified with each step the creature took…

It was excruciating….the static had build up and started to even affect your vision, eating away your brain in its deafening sound…you wanted to scream….you wanted to wrap your head inside your hands and fall on the ground, screaming until your lungs would give out and be torn apart, in a desperate try to stop the static from polluting your mind, but you couldn't…..you just couldn't….you stood there unable to do anything, with something warm falling down your eyes, dripping from your nose, as the creature was now standing right in front of you…..raising his hand towards you, as if he was offering you his hand….

And then….. among the terrible static that turned you into a prisoner inside your own body….

A voice sounded…

'My dearest child.'

The voice was deep and hauntingly horrific, only adding to your terror, as he raised his hand more towards you.

'My dearest child, it is time for you to return to us. It is time for you to return to your family. Come, my dearest daughter.'

To your total surprise, you feel your left hand being raised out of its own free will, moving towards the open palm of the horrific creature.

You could do nothing, but watch in horror as your own self almost gave your hand to the creature.

'Come back, my daughter.'

And everything went black.


	59. Chapter 54 The Masks Fall

** Chapter 54 The Masks Fall**

* * *

'_! _!'

Someone was calling your name from somewhere close around you. It sounded rather urgent, since the voice was sounding again and again trying to draw your attention, but, you would rather not deal with this right now. It's better to stay right as you were and continue sleeping. It was by far the best thing you could do and for just once, you were glad to do so, no matter the fact that the surface you were leaning on was wet, making your clothes soaked in just mere seconds and also, the burning sensation that spread around your neck and on your left wrist. In front of your unbearable numbness and tiredness, these were just mere flaws in the perfect opportunity you had to get some sleep. So, no matter how much this guy screamed for you to wake up, you wouldn't do it.

But as you allowed your brain to drift into the numbness of sleep once again, a peculiar film flashed before your tightly closed eyes.

You were taking the trash out…. waiting for Helen….there was someone watching you…. a tall faceless being who came up to you….he offered you his hand…you gave him yours…..then everything went black.

As the memories registered inside your mind, your eyes shot open, only to find yourself lying on the front lawn of your house. Rain was pouring down from the vast dark sky, gently falling on your cold skin, that was covered in a sticky substance but it also fell on your neck and your left wrist, soothing away the excruciating pain that resonated from them. Realizing your whereabouts, you shot your gaze frantically to every possible corner around, in a desperate attempt to see where the monster was, only to realize that it was gone. Instead, Helen was leaning towards you, his black hair drenched by the rain and his dark eyes clouded by sheer worry and anxiety about your wellbeing. His hands were wrapped hard around your shoulders and it was obvious by the pain on them that he had shaken you hard to wake you up, something that might have taken him longer than normal…What the hell had happened?!

'H…Helen?' you whisper wearily, looking back at your brother with curiosity passing from your clouded (e/c) eyes.

'_ what the f*ck are you doing here?!' he shakes you once again, anger flashing in his eyes, making your eyes open wide by surprise. Helen never swore; not to you at least.

'I-I passed out..' you rush to explain yourself.

'Do you know how dangerous it is to pass out in the middle of the night and on the lawn? What if someone got to you before me?!'

'I-I don't know what happened Helen! I really don't! I'm sorry!' your voice cracks in the end of your phrase, fear that the monster would get back painting your voice, something that Helen catches fast, his dark blue eyes softening in the sound of it.

'It's okay sweet pea, don't be scared.' He presses his lips together, forming a perfect line 'Let's take you inside before you catch a cold.'

The only thing you can do is nod slightly as the strong man passes his arms around you, picking you up bridal style and making his way back to the house, with you hiding your face in the cavity of his neck, letting the hot tears stream down your cold face, allowing for the first time in ages for your fear to show. Because you were so, so scared. You were scared about whether or not the being would come back, whether or not would it hurt Helen or you. You were so, so scared because you had allowed it to come so close to you and you did nothing but stare back at it like you were hypnotized or something. You were completely unable to defend yourself. So what if it comes back?

Helen makes his way to the perfectly lit living room, letting you sit down in one of the comfortable armchairs and kneeling in front of you to make sure you were alright. His delicate fingers cup your chin lightly, as he moves your head left and right, checking to see the extend of your injuries.

'Your nose has opened up and blood has come out from your ears as well. This is bad.' He mumbles, more to himself than to you, identifying the sticky liquid that had covered half of your face 'What happened _?'

'I-I went out to throw the trash, when static started filling my ears and I passed out.' You try to explain, your hands flying to your neck, since the burning sensation was intensifying 'Helen, my neck hurts!'

He removes your hands and examines your throat 'The chain of your cross has somehow burnt you a little bit. It's not too bad.'

'The chain of my necklase?! Take it out now!'

'No! The cross will not come out _. I'll wrap your burn with a bandage. Give me a second.'

'Wait, I'm burnt in my wrist as well!' you try to stop him as he stands up, pulling your sleeve up and revealing the burn to him.

Both of your reactions are the same.

Brother's and sister's eyes open wide with surprise, as upon looking at your wrist, you see that not only was it burnt badly, but the burn had an actual shape. A huge O with and X inside of it was decorating your wrist in a painful and grim way, the (s/c) turning completely red around the mark. It was strange; you didn't know what this symbol meant, or how you got it, so your eyes wandered up to Helen, who was equally surprised to see it as well. In the end though, he just shrugs his shoulders and walks over to the kitchen to grab the medical kit.

He treated all your wounds as well as cleaned up the dried blood that had remained on your face, but under no circumstances were you to remove your cross necklace, even if it had somehow burnt you, no matter your constant protests. Thinking things through, you both decide that maybe someone had crept behind you and attacked you, or you had passed out by high blood pressure or something like that. You both checked the whole house thoroughly, in case someone had hidden inside, but eventually, you decided that the second scenario was the most possible one. Of course, you hadn't told anything to Helen about the faceless being, trying to push it away from your mind that night, in hopes that it was simply passing by and you would never see it again. You were under the slight impression though that it had whispered something to you, but you were still unable to remember what the hell that was.

The next few days that followed, Helen went so far as to forbid you from even going out of the house, let alone going to school. You could see that he was really concerned about you, constantly looking at you in secret, as if you were about to have a nervous breakdown in any given moment, making sure to bring you plenty of medicine to help you out both with the burns, but also, for a new symptom that you had developed out of the blue. And that was nightmares.

From the night that Helen found you passed out in the front lawn, terrible and insane nightmares would plague your dreams every single night, going as far as to actually terrorize you even when your eyes closed in the middle of the day, even for a split second. Nightmarish creatures with carved smiles, empty eye sockets that dripped some kind of black liquid and hellish masks would plague you every single night, their dangerous and menacing grins and laughs making you scream so loud, that you would actually scream in real life, with Helen rushing every single night inside your room to wake you up from them. Even the faceless creature was a constant visitor in them, standing in the far back and examining you closely, scaring years of life out of you. But the most terrorizing thing about your dreams, would be the bright orange eyes with the slit sclera that would constantly nail themselves on you like a magnet. That was by far the worst thing you were seeing.

The complete lack of sleep had started to take its toll on you, since your eyes and body were constantly tired, but your mind was far too scared to allow yourself to briefly slip into unconsciousness. So when Friday came, the Halloween day and the day that you and Helen would leave for Rome, you had decided to go to school, just for this once. Helen was against the idea from the moment it left your lips, but explaining to him that it was the only way to get things out of your mind, he eventually allowed you to go, under the agreement that you would return to the house by three o' clock, ditching the lessons that you had afterwards. It was for the sake of getting ready for your flight that was on seven o' clock.

So wearing your medical mask once again, you were driven to school by Helen, waving at him as he started the car once again and disappeared. Turning and walking towards the school building, heading for your very first course, you were glad that the mask you were wearing, somehow hided away the dark circles that had started to form under your eyes. Looking around you out of habit to locate where your usual bullies might be and register their whereabouts to make sure to avoid them, you are happy to see that you were unable to locate any of them, something that makes you thank Jack and Jeff mentally for standing up for you and aiding into driving them away. Following the huge crowd of bubbly students, you can't help but feel a little bit more secure inside the huge crowd of people, assuring yourself that nothing was going to happen to you in the middle of school. I mean, if the blank-faced monster decided to drop by for a visit, or any of his helpers for that matter, wouldn't it be hard for them to reach you without getting noticed? Well, at least you hoped so.

The rest of the students around you chatted merrily about their plans for Halloween, talking about their costumes or plans for the night, but still, you couldn't keep your mind from thinking over and over again about these horrible dreams that you had. You even barely noticed that Jeff and Jack weren't at school today, maybe dealing with some other issues their house had.

Time passed rather quickly and soon, you were sitting down on a desk for the last lesson you would have for today, your mood somehow lightening when you saw Jeff and Jack walking in the classroom as soon as you had sat down on the very back desk. Their gazes scan the whole place up, until their eyes meet with your own and they nod to you as they walk towards you.

'Hey doll. Long time no see.' Jeff gives you a small smirk.

You shrug 'I had been ill these past few days.' You say as they both turn their chairs to face you.

'Do you feel better now? You shouldn't put much strain on yourself.' Jack's voice sounds genuinely worried about your well-being, making you smile sweetly under your mask. It as a shame they couldn't see it.

'Yeah, don't you two worry at all. I'm okay. How about you? Everything okay with the house?' you ask them happily.

Jeff shrugs as well 'Yeah, no more f*cking troubles for now. I hope your brother didn't have a problem with us dropping by.' He winks arrogantly at you.

You lean your head wearily on your hand, resting it against it as you answer him 'I never really told him, now that I think about it. He didn't even ask anyway.'

'Even better.' Jeff laughs.

'You look tired though _. Haven't slept well yesterday?' Jack asks you, his blue eyes betraying his kindness.

You nod 'Not really.'

Before he has the chance to ask you even more questions, the teacher storms inside the classroom, yelling at pretty much everyone to return to their seats immediately and open their books and notebooks. The little man was more energetic and upbeat today, but his serious tone made everyone obey without any further questions, with Jeff and Jack turning their chairs towards the front once again. All of you opened your notebooks and started to write down the information about the English class you would have today, before the teacher turned to you and started explaining. In any other situation, you would have turned your attention fully to the teacher, since English was one of your favorite classes, but the fatigue of lack of sleep, along with the constant worries that the creature would pop up any given time and scare you once again, make your mind drift away from the classroom in just a few minutes.

You lean your head on your hand and start to draw mindlessly on the clean piece of paper of your notebook, your mind drifting in many places and thinking things through. It was pure luck that the creature hadn't revealed itself once again, something that made you both relax and worried you even more, making you think if it was just waiting for a possible opportunity to strike you once again, observing you from the shadows. Maybe it wanted to strike your brother first, something that made you even more paranoid. You hadn't warned Helen or told him anything about what you had seen and you sincerely hoped that you wouldn't have to in any way. It was a really good thing that you would be leaving for Rome this afternoon and maybe put this nightmare behind you for just a few days. If things happened to continue after you were back, then you would tell him everything and think of a plan of action together. That, of course, if the creature was real as you and everyone else and not just a fraction of your wild imagination.

The low and careful voice of the teacher had a calming effect on your worried mind and before you even knew it, your eyes started to flicker until they closed, allowing you to slip unnoticed into the sweet and rare for you numbness of sleep, enabling you to relax a little bit, without anyone to disturb you..

_'Thank god they lost us. You're amazing Je-'_

_As you turned, the only thing you felt was someone's lips crashing hard against yours, as he pinned you on the wall behind with immense power. Before you had the chance to react, he brushed away all resistance due to the surprise, making your head hit the wall behind hard. Your shriek of pain was drowned inside his dangerous, lustful kiss. The raven-haired man was kissing you violently, giving you no room for any reactions, overwhelming you with his tall figure, pinning you on the wall and trapping you with his own body._

_At first you feel the auburn haired man become stiff under your unexpected hug that came out of nowhere, but in the end he just sighs and passing his hands protectively over you, he hugs you tightly 'You are amazing.' He whispers softly in your ear._

_You look up to smile, but when you do, his soft lips crash against yours. At first he was hesitant; he didn't know how you were going to react on that, but as the moments passed, his confidence grew and the insanity kicked in a little bit. Trapping you inside his arms, as he tightened them against your back, he pulls you even closer to him, leaving you no room to react. Not that you would. Moving his hand, he cupped your cheek tenderly and stroking your bottom lip with his thumb, you unwillingly part your lips, as his tongue slips inside your mouth, deepening the kiss._

A violent shudder shots up your spine making your eyes flash open in an instant. Immediately, your eyes scan the whole classroom up, trying desperately to find the possible thing that would pose a threat to you, only for your brain to require a few seconds before it realizes that there was nothing out of the ordinary. The teacher was continuing with his lesson unsuspecting about anything, with the students taking down notes. As you realize that you had probably fallen asleep, you let out a small sigh that you never knew you were keeping, your tired gaze falling mindlessly on your notebook, only for your eyes to open wide with surprise as you see four pieces of paper with some weird sketches on them.

Four pieces of paper that you never realized you had sketched. Grabbing two of them, you bring them closer to your eyes, trying to focus on them and see what you had drawn, realizing that one was a sketch of a creepily smiling man and the second one was about a masked man that was crying black tears. Your heart drops inside your chest as you get the strange feeling that you had seen something like that somewhere else before, but you just couldn't wrap your hand around it. For now at least.

You are brought back to reality by the sound of the teacher's voice, who gives Jeff/Jack the nod to read the next poem, so leaving the drawings aside, you avert your gaze to the book for a single moment, finding the poem as the man started to read it out loud. It was Love by Karyotakis.

'_And I was in the darkness; and I was darkness…And then, one sunbeam saw me…Her serene little face was refreshing, and I was a dried out daffodil…How the awakening of youth shook me, how my unmoving lips laughed…As if her eyes spoke up and told me, that I was no longer castaway and alone; and I broke down as if by the tenderness…Me, that pain had once turned me into stone.'_

The man concludes the small poem and you are left to look at his turned back, a mysterious and hazy feeling rising up inside your heart, making you wonder what it was. A longing? You didn't know. What you knew, was that it moved your heart and made it beat faster.

But right then, your eyes closed by themselves once again.

_The shadows had turned into people. You saw them out of the corner of your eye, gently flowing out of the shadows and starting walking along the road, and dangerously close towards you, with insane smiles on their faces, that send shivers down your spine. Their inhuman laughter and voices sounded like heavy bells inside your mind, making you want to cover your ears and start to scream._

_'We found you now….'_

_'No need to worry'_

_'Well well, what do we have here?' the auburn haired man mumbles slyly and turns towards you, his emotionless mask turning to you._

_You look at him with a puzzled look, only to feel a small breeze, as everything around you blurs. You feel your back hit hard against the tree trunk, as a hand snatches you from the neck and squeezes so tight, that you immediately begin to choke. You struggle to breathe, as you see him standing inches away from you, the hand belonging to him. His head tilts to the side a little bit as he observes you struggle._

_'EJ what the hell?!' you demand to know as you try to loosen his hand with your good one._

_When he speaks, his voice is even more nerve-racking and horrible than before._

_'What a lovely beating heart you've got there _.'_

_The raven haired man carefully passed his hands under your back and knees and with a swift move, he raises you off the ground. By doing so, your body starts dripping blood both on him and on the white ground. He swears heavily and places you better in his arms and starts running inside the forest. His paste isn't so fast, but it's steady and his breathing reveals that he's not getting tired by running and carrying you at the same time at all._

_'…W-*cough* where are we *cough cough cough* going?' you ask before you cough up another large gulp of blood, staining both yourself and him with it. The numbness on your body is getting stronger and stronger by the passing minutes._

_Jeff clenches his jaw firmly before answering you 'There's a safe house up close from here. We can't get back at the house for now. Slender made sure these houses exist all over the f*cking forest.'_

_'….Oh….okay…' you say as your eyelids grow heavy and you close your eyes._

_'DON'T YOU F*CKING DARE CLOSE YOUR EYES!'_

_'Human.' A deep, alluring female voice lulled inside the vast space, filling the air around and sending chills down your spine 'Do you want to die?'_

_There was a brief silence._

_'I don't want to die.' Your voice echoed once again_.

This time, when you come back to reality, the whole classroom is looking at you, with the teacher standing beside you and having placed his hand on your shoulder, maybe having tried to wake you up. If you were sleeping at all in the first place…

Your whole body is drenched in cold sweat and under the medical mask you are breathing so heavily, that the cloth is starting to drown you. What the hell were all that? They didn't feel like dreams; no, they were far more vivid than just dreams…What then?... Suddenly, the walls around you are starting to close up. To close up on you. Your breathing deteriorates even more and whispering a lame excuse to the teacher, you grab your stuff in your hands and storm out of the classroom, before anyone really had the chance to react or say something. You just wanted to get out, to get you out of this place, run home and lock the door behind you, or grabbing Helen and heading to the airport immediately, taking the very first plane and going anywhere. Anywhere but here would be amazing. You just wanted to get out as soon as possible.

Your fragile fingers fall on your locker blindly, finding the lock and flinging it open with power, as you start to throw the rest of your things inside your bag messily, trying as fast as you can to gather them and with small fractions of visions passing through your eyes. You were gasping for air, so with a strong move, you grab your mask and throw it on the side, continuing with your hasty work.

'_ are you okay?' you hear a voice full of worry say and turning, you barely manage to see Jeff/Jack coming towards you, worry painting his eyes as well.

'I-I'm okay, just want to leave now!' you whisper, pulling the zipper of the bag closed, still holding the drawings on your chest and making your way to the entrance door almost running for your dear life.

'I can take you home.' He suggests, rushing behind you.

'No, no! It's okay, see you on Monday Jeff/Jack.' You throw over your shoulder to him, going out in the cold weather, with the torrential rain pouring down from the skies hard, but you pay it no attention whatsoever, as you start to run inside of it with all the power that your wary heart could fuel you with.

Jeff/Jack stands on the high school door, watching your retreating form distance itself from the school, his mind starting to turn with a thousand turns per second, thinking any possible scenario that made you act this way. As he almost takes a turn to go get his friend and follow you, his eyes fall on a single piece of paper that had fallen from your hands. Curiously, he bends down and picks it up, turning the white sheet of paper to look at it, only to see a raw sketch of himself (Jeff)/ himself (EJ) gracing the middle of the page.

So the memories are starting to come back huh? This means, they have to take you.

For how long you had been running inside the torrential rain, racing against your own mind in order to get back home, you had absolutely no clue. You just knew that you had to get back now, in the only place that could offer you a sanctuary, since your heart had been running a marathon that was completely different from the strain that you put on your body from running. Your feet landed hard against the concrete streets, sinking inside the small paddles that had already started to form on the streets, filling your shoes with cold water, but you couldn't care less at this hour. Your clothes and hair had turned completely wet by the rain, as if you had just stepped out of the shower with your clothes still on. At some point back as you were running, the sketches left your hands and drifted off in the cold air, but you didn't dare to stop and collect them. All this was trivial; the only thing you wanted was to get back home.

What the hell was happening?! What where those images that pestered your mind, the haunting faces that seemed as if they had come out of the darkest nightmare, working their way slowly inside your mind to make you lose it once and for all. Even if it was the two men that kissed you, even if it was the girl with the orange eyes that seemed to peek at you from the dark corners of your mind, the only thing that you felt for them was utter terror and horror pouring out of their nightmarish faces, slowly draining away your sanity and making you want to scream so loudly, that your lungs would be torn off and shredded to pieces inside your now hollow body. Where they real? Where they not? Was your mind simply playing a trick with you or was it something darker lurking threatenly inside of it, ready to snatch you whole and pull you into its lethal embrace with the first given chance. You were questioning literally everything around you, questioning whether or not what you saw, what you felt, what you breathed in was just another dream or it was the harsh reality. You couldn't discern between the two of them anymore; their boundaries had turned vague and shadowy inside your distressed mind and all you wanted to do was to get away as soon as possible.

Your feet come to a sudden stop, shaking hard by the exhaustion and the lack of oxygen that had started to take its toll on you, with your lungs burning lava hot inside your chest, begging you to allow them to breathe. You press your eyes closed, leaning over and resting your hands on your weary knees, trying to catch your breath once again and think straight as you open your eyes once again and look around you. You were just a few streets away from your house, running on a road that was completely deserted, placed right beside the luxurious forest that spread on your left, with a small playground on your right, where a few people about your age where hanging out, not minding the cold weather at all. The rain had stopped for a while now, just for the clouds to take a small break before they continue on with their work later that day. You tried to pull your strength, in order to get yourself home and not allow it to be in plain view for too long, as fate had proven you that anything could happen. Straightening your body, you prepare your legs to move forward once again, only to freeze on your spot when a certain voice breaks the silence.

'Look guys, the freak is out again. And this time, she doesn't even wear her mask.' A male voice sounds coming from your right, making your blood run cold inside your veins as you slowly turn your gaze, only to meet with the small gang of bullies that Jeff and Jack had beaten up the other day, with Paul standing among them.

As you turn, revealing your whole and terrified face to them, they begin to laugh loudly and point at your scars, as they start to walk lazily towards you, throwing mean comments and swears to you. Suddenly, you are under the impression that the sticks and iron pipes that they were holding, were more threatening that they should be, waving back and forth inside their grasp. Yet, the signs of battle are still evident on them, since Paul's left hand is carefully wrapped in a bandage, while various wounds are shown in the others as well.

'What do you want?' you try to make your voice steady and calm, only to have it come out in a cracking whisper. Damn it.

'What we want?' Paul laughs evilly at you, removing his iron pipe from his shoulders and using it to point at you 'Well, we saw you scar-face just standing here, unprotected by your mutts that you apparently screw, so we thought that it would be good to play a little bit with you sl*t.'

'Go to h^ll you mother*cker.' You swear at him, anger flashing on your beautiful (e/c) eyes.

You knew that you couldn't possibly go up against five rugby athletes such us them, but all th anger and pain that their constant bullying had gave you started bubbling up inside your chest, until you couldn't do anything else but to let it all out. In the sound of your words though, they start laughing hysterically, throwing swears at you as well, while continuing to swing their weapons even more. This was not going to end well and you knew it.

'You b!tch kiss your brother with a mouth like that? Or maybe, now that I think about it, you might screw him as well.' Paul laughs loudly, only for his laughter to be cut once you flip them off.

'I don't blame you for bullying me Paul.' You say ironically 'I bet your girlfriend has pretty much castrated you, so you still want to pass as a man and not the little b!tch that you really are. Such shame that you fail miserably though. You know, if she can't satisfy you, maybe it's because you prefer boys over girls. Do you Paul?' you laugh at him, before you even control yourself 'You prefer the back entrance, do you Paul?'

In your words, his eyes flash with such an anger, that his whole face turns red as he grips the pipe and brings it in front of him, raising it from the ground 'You are f*cking dead sl*t.'

With a loud scream, they all raise their weapons and charge against you.

And all happens in slow motion.

You see them rush over against you, their bodies almost running in slow motion, before you turn towards the tall and dark trees that seem to be moving faintly under the non-existing breeze, the need to get away from them as soon as possible washing away inside your mind and overwhelming your every thought. So you turn towards the trees and start running.

You employ all the strength that your body can fuel you with and just run as fast as you can without looking back at the men that are hot on your tracks. Your feet are as if they are flying and you are barely feeling the need to step down as you literally fly among the tall trees, your body ejecting itself forward faster and faster in such speed that you didn't know you could pull through. Your heart beats fast inside your chest and your lungs burn you for air, but the only thing that is on your mind right then, is the instinct to survive, to get away from them and just get lost inside the luxurious forests that spreads around you. Due to the high speed that you never knew you had hidden within you, the trees and everything around you had almost turned into a compact wall, full of colors. Still, you were fascinated to discover that you were in fact able to see as clearly as you did before, realizing that you were leading yourself and the bullies behind you deeper and deeper inside the forest. The rough surface under your feet sure posed a small burden to you, but no matter how much you tried to find even a speck of tiredness inside of you, there was none.

You dare not to even turn back and look at your pursuers, sure by the loud yells and swears that they are close behind you, so you focus yourself in running straight ahead in a desperate attempt to get away from them and safely return to your house, after they have lost you. Then, once you were in your home, no one would be able to hurt you.

Your thoughts once again start to overwhelm you, as your desperate heart pounds loudly inside your ears, so you fail to notice a protruding root from some random tree, until it's too late. Your foot is caught on it and from the sheer speed that you had put in order to run, you fail to maintain your balance, leading you to crash on the ground hard, your palms and knees immediately being all torn up from the rough surface where they landed, filling you with blood and pain that shots up through your body. A piercing cry of pain escapes your lips, as your mind immediately falls in a desperate state, realizing that it's too late for you to get away, something that is immediately proven, by a strong kick that lands in the middle of your back, making you scream and fall on the ground, turning over to your back fast, only to see your pursuers standing above you and smiling down to you evilly.

'Thought you could get away for a sec, huh b!tch?!' Paul breathes out and kicks you in the stomach once again making you scream, as the rest of them circle around you, ready to strike at any given moment as well.

'For a matter of fact, yeah I did.' You breathe out looking frantically around you for a possible escape, only for your heart to sink inside your chest once you realize that there is none. You spit out some blood and look at him straight in the eyes. If you were going to go down, you would take this mother*cker along with you.

'Well, I have bad news for you scar-faced freak. You are not getting away. And your lap dogs are not here to save you this time.' he smiles to you triumphantly, anger and violence flashing in his eyes 'Any last wishes?' he says, raising his pipe over his head, pure hate and malice making his eyes glow.

'Yeah.' You breathe out and give him a bloody smile 'Can you please die?'

'Hahaha, go to hell b!t-'

Suddenly, there is a faint slashing sound cutting Paul's phrase in half, a sound that comes from somewhere behind all of you. In one split second, you see an orange and silver glow flash hard above you, against the faint light that the trees allow to reach down to you, and out of nowhere, an orange hatchet finds its way straight to Paul's chest, burying itself hard on the broad chest of the blonde man, the silver blade almost completely disappearing within the flesh. Your eyes open wide with surprise and your brain just fails to comprehend the picture that is presented to him, making your breath cut for a single moment. Terror seizes you as you see Paul looking down on his chest wide-eyed, his eyes filled with curiosity when they see the hatchet and the wound that has started to stain his blouse with a hot, red liquid, before he takes a single step back, the iron pipe leaving his hands that fall on the sharp blade.

'W-wha-' he mumbles, but blood comes out from his mouth, before he takes a step back again and falls on the ground, laying still.

Hell breaks loose around you. The rest of the gang start yelling and screaming at each other, panic and terror washing over them like a tidal wave, but instead, you follow the direction which the hatchet must have come from, leading you to look on the other side of where you were standing, only to see a single man standing a few meters away from you. He was probably around 19 years old, judging from his body structure that was rather lean than muscular. He was a bit taller than you for sure though, maybe an inch or two. He had short sand-brown hair, tossed to the right side of his head in casual disarray that remind you of a small child for some strange reason. His skin was pale white and on his right hand, he held another hatchet that seemed rather blunt to you and was entirely silver in color. He was wearing orange goggles that kind of hid his eyes away from your view, with the orange glass flashing under the faint light, emitting its own light, matched with a black mouthpiece. He wore a casual hooded shirt with a pair of entirely worn out blue jeans, while he wore gloves in his hands. You were the only one that had seen him, judging that no one was running around screaming, but as he started taking small steps towards you, you thought that this would shortly come to an end.

You turned your gaze to warn the others that were still hyperventilating, but the moment you opened your mouth to do so, the one standing right in front of you had his brains shot out, out of the blue. You never heard the noise of the gunshot, but you saw in slow motion a small hole appear in his head, before it was completely blown out, pieces of skull falling on your face and on the others around him, before his mutilated body crashed on the ground, revealing a black hooded man standing a few meters behind him. He was extremely thin and lean for a male, his orange hoodie and pair of leans almost being to shaggy for him to wear. He was just an inch taller than you with a black mask that covered his face and neck, with painted round red eyes and a painted red constant frown. His hand was protruding forward, holding a smoking gun with determination.

Oh God!

The rest of the people around you started to panic and try to get away, but you were just too shocked to do so as well, your body reacting only by retreating yourself against the tree that was behind you, leaning your back against it and allowing you to see the whole scene of terror that was about to unfold in front of your very own eyes. The man with the black mask shot another one in the head, while the goggled one fell on another, tacking him to the ground and starting hitting him with the bland hatchet, until the teenager's face had turned into a pulp. Only the fifth one remained now and you. The remaining boy made a run for it the moment he realized that the attackers attention was turned elsewhere, making a run for it towards the way you had come. You follow him with your eyes terrified, only to see him being ejected backwards with sheer power and another male coming out from behind the trees.

This one this time was a wearing a white, almost feminine mask with dark circles around the eyes, black eyebrows and lips, with his dark brown hair neatly brushed to the left side of his face, wearing an orange jacket with a pair of worn out, sand-brown baggy pants. He was taller than the other two and apparently older than them, maybe around his early twenties. He went close to the other boy and with a sharp move, he grabbed a pipe from beside him and used him to hit the boy so hard in the face, that his head bend backwards and a loud crack sounded immediately, before he remained still on the ground, his head on a weird angle.

Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!

The moment you looked around you and realized that you were the only one left, your mind started panicking and hyperventilating, seeing that your final hour was so close, you could almost taste it in the air.

'Got a bit carried away there Toby?' the white masked man addressed the goggled one apparently, since his head perked up and he almost growled.

'T-They f*-cking d-deserved it Masky.' He says and stands up, passing his bloodied hatchet on his belt.

Silence falls between them, before they all turn and look at you. You yelp loudly and your eyes fall to each and every one of them, waiting for them to make a move against you. Not that you could fight them off of course. The guys just killed five freakin teenagers without breaking a sweat! What could you possibly do against them?! Tickle them?! Hot tears start running down your cheeks, but you are so terrified, that your whole body has turned into stone, trapping you inside of it, so you can't do anything but let them slide, looking frantically at the killers in front of you.

'…She looks scared…' the black masked man speaks for the first time.

'It's only natural. Humanity suits you as well, _.' The white masked man addresses you, making you jump. How the hell did he know your name?! Who are those guys?!

'Y-You okay t-there k-kitty? Y-you look s-s-scared.' The goggled man takes a single step towards you.

'DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME!' you scream, way before you have the chance to stop yourself. In realization upon your action, your hands fly to cover your mouth as violent sobs resonate through you, making you shake as a leaf.

'Guess we scared her a little bit.' The white masked man comments.

Running is heard coming from the forest on their left once again, signaling that someone was approaching and rather fast. All of them turn to look at the direction the sound is coming and you can't help but cry even more, your heart one step away from entirely stopping. Who were those people?! Who was coming? What was going on?! Where had you gotten yourself into?!

What follows next, you wouldn't have even guessed it in a million years. The three men look towards a small clearing, as the footstep come near and inside the small clearing, step Jeff and Jack! For a moment you thought that you were dreaming, that all this wasn't real, but reality was there to slap you across the face. It was really them! You opened your mouth and lowered your hand to scream to them, to warn them to run away, when what follows next shakes you to the ground.

'You f*cking killed them all in front of her, you losers? What #ssh*les you three are!' Jeff practically screams at the other three, as they make their way in the middle of the clearing, throwing worried looks at you.

'F*ck y-you t-too J-Jeff.'

'They were attacking her Jeff. We had to protect her.' The white masked man replies.

'_ are you okay?' Jack addresses you, making you yelp once again. He is quick to notice your sheer terror, so he rushes to add 'I know you are scared, but I want to know if you are okay.'

'W-who are you?!' you only mumble, your voice coming out rocky and full of terror.

He stops on his tracks and looks at you, tilting his head to the side 'You know who we are.'

You nod negatively 'No, I don't! So I ask: Who the HELL ARE YOU?!'

In the sound of your scream, his lips tighten 'Okay, do not get angry and please, don't get scared. We'll show you. We'll show you who we really are and then tell you who are you.'

Both him and Jeff reach out for their silver rings that had passed on their middle fingers, with you looking curiously at them, since you hadn't noticed the rings ever before. They look at you seriously and steadily, as they pull them out and throw them into the ground. Not even you yourself, knew if you wanted to know or not, but the decision is made for you, once their appearance alters before your very own eyes.

And what you see, is surely a scene from a nightmare.


	60. Chapter 55 A Dream Within A Dream

**Chapter 55 A Dream Within A Dream**

* * *

_Because of the truth; which lives in us and will be with us forever._  
_**~2 John 1:2~**_

* * *

As their rings fell hard on the ground under their feet, the sound shot up inside your ears, like a gunshot, reverberating hard and cutting off any other sound that might be coming from the forest that was spreading all around you, only adding to the surreal vibe that this whole situation had, with you standing inside a circle of killers, ready to die at any given moment. But no, no, no, this was by far the last of your concerns once their rings fell on the ground and they both looked straight at you. Because their forms altered, in a blink of an eye. The air around their bodies rippled for just a mere second, before their bodies changed.

And you found yourself looking at a nightmare.

And your heart dropped in complete horror inside your chest.

Firstly, your eyes fell on the friend you used to call Jack these past few days, the one that saved you in Chemistry and knocked off many of your bullies all by himself. You gazed upon him as his healthy looking skin started acquiring a very unnatural tone, turning in a terrifying ashy black and blue tint, something that no human would be able to possess naturally in his entire life and afterlife combined and a color that you had never seen in your entire life. Not only it wasn't normal, but it was horrifying as well. You watched, completely unable to do anything but stare, as his light blue eyes disappeared completely, leaving only two empty eye sockets to where his eyes were supposed to be, that immediately started 'crying' black tears, that mostly looked somewhat goo like, rather than real tears. The tears in particular were painful to see, since they appeared to be somehow extremely hot, running slowly down his cheeks, but he appeared to pay them no attention. It was rather unnerving to look into his empty eye sockets, making you wonder nonetheless, how on earth had this happened to him, how he lost his eyes and if he was in fact completely blind or not. By the way he was silently and calmly looking back at you, you assumed that he must have a certain 'way' of seeing, other than eyesight.

After your brain decided that you had seen enough, you turned to Jeff. And boy, where you in for a bigger surprise.

If you were considering his skin in an unnatural white shade right from the moment you had first seen him, the perfectly white shade that it now possessed was strongly reminding you of snow. It was a perfect match for his white hoodie that was stained with some red substance in various spots, making you highly doubt any thought that suggested that it was tomato juice. His skin, even from where you were standing, appeared to have a leathery feel, being rough even by just looking at it. Looking up, it took you a few moments to realize that his smirk was no longer a smirk; no, it had turned into a Chelsea smile, that reached high up into his cheeks and had begun to ooze blood from the edges, since the raven-haired man was smiling wider and wider to you, responding cockily to your desperate gaze. And, of course, all these were definitely not enough, since you immediately notice that his eyes are not blinking at all. No, his stare is constant and dark marks are gracing his skin around the eye sockets, making you wonder what had happened to his eyelids. You shook this question away from your mind; you didn't need an answer to that question.

No, this time, your need for answers had long ago drowned inside of you as you looked upon the five killers that where standing right in front of you, asking you to hear them out just this once… but you couldn't help but ask yourself only one question: is this real? Is this reality you are seeing or is it some weird dream that you are probably going to wake up from, with Helen handing you a cup of hot Coco? It really felt real; it really felt like this was a reality, but what kind of reality is that?! The ones standing right in front of you have just killed your bullies in cold blood and are in possession of faces and bodies that have come out of the deepest and darkest horror that may lurk around you in the vast and dark world. So why in Heaven's name aren't you running already? Why aren't you screaming while running away, trying to get away from them as soon as possible and run away from this damned place in general? Why can't you find your feet to run and your voice to scream, why are you a prisoner inside your own mind?

But the strangest of all things, is the fact that they are not attacking you. The three men that are standing a little bit back from where Jack and Jeff were, the ones that killed the five bullies in cold blood and without much of an effort, appear to be relaxed and keep their weapons lowered. Where they that confident that you wouldn't run away? But then again, who are they? Who are Jeff and Jack? If that are even their real names and what on earth do they want from you? From the terrified you, the one that is gazing upon them with sheer terror and panic coursing through her veins, your heart beating so fast inside your chest that you are sure it's going to stop at some point. The fact that you were reacting calmly in front of all of this, your sanity completely protected and your brain working extra time to accumulate the information was beyond your comprehension. But you did. And it seemed to work, since you were still alive and no one was attacking you for the time being. So with the tears continuing to cascade down your eyes, you take a deep breath, trying to calm yourself and look them dead in the eye, nodding softly with your head at them.

Jack opens his mouth to speak, his voice low and controlled, his every movement accurately measured 'Will you allow us to explain how things are? We will not hurt you, you have my word.'

'Your word means nothing from the moment you lied to me Jack. But for the time being, I'll take it.' You reply, your voice cracking heavily under the violent sobs that you still try to drown away.

'It was for you own f*cking good that we had to lie. No one f*cking chose to, out of his own free will.' Jeff's voice is hard as he says that, but his gaze softens when you look sternly at him.

'Let us explain things.' Jack tries to be the voice of reason 'Your name is (y/n) Otis, you are seventeen and have recently moved here with your brother Helen. Correct?'

You nod, unable to even utter a single word at this point.

'Also, you were in a coma for eleven months, after your family was in a car crash that killed everyone except from you. That's how you got those f*cking scars.' Jeff adds.

You nod once again 'I-I think everyone knows that already. W-what's your point?' you dare to ask.

'Our point is, that there was no car accident _. Your family was assaulted and slaughtered inside your very own house by a team of burglars and outlaws, that attacked you in Halloween last year, killing your whole family and almost you as well. The leader was the one that gave you those scars. Instead of dying though, you came back from the dead as something much more dangerous than a simple demon.' Jack's words make you shot him a gaze of utter disbelief. Where they mental? What was he saying?!

'What the hell are you trying to say? My family, the Otis famil-'

'There is no Otis family. Your family and you, are not named Otis. Otis is the name of a subordinate of the man that abducted you from our home seven months ago. You real name is _ _ and you are an undead Creepypasta. You are a f*cking psychotic killer that feeds on blood and preys on humans.' Jeff informs you.

'You are part of us _. You live in a Mansion inside the woods and you are under the protection of Slenderman, the leader of us all. You are his daughter and all of us are his children.' The white masked man speaks up for the very first time, folding his hands over his chest and looking at you from the blackness of his eyes.

'No, no, this can't be! You are all crazy! F*cking crazy! I'm _ Otis and my family was killed in a car accident! Helen is my brother and I love him! I live with him and I'm definitely a peaceful human and not an undead killer! You are all crazy!' you scream out of a sudden burst of adrenaline, finally finding the rest of your body and ejecting yourself upwards with determination. This couldn't be happening. This is all b*llsh!t that these psychos are making up! Anger is boiling hot inside your veins, rushing through your heart and making your head pound loudly inside your ears. Still, you remained standing there, not daring to make a single move, but nonetheless looking around you for a possible way out. Maybe, just maybe, the opportunity to run away would present itself.

'W-We a-re tel-ling you the t-t-truth kitty.' The goggled man rests one of his hatchets on his shoulder.

'N-no.' you reply stubbornly.

'You can't remember us because your memories have been wiped clean. It was all a plan to turn you into a human and it has worked thanks to that cross necklace of yours, that keeps away your memories. If you take it off, you'll remember.'Jack simply points at your necklace, with your hand flying immediately on it and grabbing the small metallic item under your blouse.

'You know we are right doll. You know, because despite that motherf*cker around your neck, memories are still fighting their way back to that little head of yours. Did you have any weird dreams that weren't normal at all?'

Jeff's question is immediately answered, as your eyes open wide with surprise and an expression of doubt and surprise passing through your beautiful face features. How on earth did they know that?

'And as if that wasn't enough, you had an encounter with Slenderman himself three days back. A tall, faceless creature, that simply walked up to you and took your hand.' The man called Masky said.

'H-how?! How do you know about this?!' you whisper weakly, your brain starting to overflow by all the information.

'B-because we w-were w-w-w-ith him that n-night. H-he gave you a n-nice mark on y-your wrist.' The goggled man ticks and eventually pops his neck, making you throw him a weirded out gaze.

'He d-did. And he also made my necklace burn me.' You reply harshly. You were simply stating the facts, not even daring to think the info they gave you through, since they did seem like a nice fairy tale. Or rather a horror story.

'That's because that f*cking cross repelled him. He would have taken you that night but instead, he only managed to stir up some of your memories.'

'Then.. the girl with the orange eyes I saw?' you ask Jeff.

'That is you. Pretty damn hot for a Creepypasta if you ask me.' He smirks slyly.

You shake your head 'No, no it can't be! It can't be that I'm one of you! to begin with, I have memories of both the accident and the time when I woke up in the hospital, I also have the papers that prove it!' you throw at them, pacing back and forth, trying to find a logical solution to all this, but the only thing you could come up with, was that they were all crazy.

Jack lets out a sigh 'These were all made up by Offenderman, the man that abducted you seven months before from our house after he tricked us. I bet you haven't even seen the papers from the hospital, have you?'

He….he was right 'That is complete idiocy! My brother Helen stored them in my file after we came home!' you defend yourself.

'I'm saying it again, Helen is not your brother. His alias is The Bloody Painter and he is one of us, appointed by Offenderman to keep a close eye to you _. He is pretending to be your brother right from the start.'

'Jack is right. He doesn't give a flying f*ck about you and on you birthday he was going to hand you over to Offenderman in order to get you slaughtered _! He had failed to kill you the first time he got his hands on you, so now his boss made him keep you hidden and away from us, until the day that those f*ckers would kill you came. It was out of luck that we found you before it was too late! He doesn't love you in the slightest _, you are just one f*cking mission he has to complete!' Jeff's words fall hard on your delicate mind, paining you as if someone was hitting you with a harsh whip. No, this wasn't right. This wasn't right at all. Helen is your brother and he loves you. He's not some kind of cold-bloodied killer like the likes of them. This time, the tears flow heavily from your eyes and your hands fly to your mouth in order to cover it and prevent it from screaming out loud. This couldn't be true. It can't be. Yet….why are you feeling that they are telling you the truth?

Their voices might be cold and harsh as they are explaining things to you, trying to make you believe their made-up story that sounded more extravagant than Hell freezing up, but somewhere deep within their words, something sounded right. Sounded like the truth and the truth alone. Something deep down, made your heart pound at their words. And this was the only thing that made you so sad, confused and –if you dared say- insane, that your heart was unable to withstand the sheer sadness that washed inside you just like an unstoppable tidal wave. Why where they saying all this? Why were they trying to make you hate your brother? Why were they trying to shake your love towards him? Why is your heart breaking in their words if you don't believe them, even if their sincere tone is evident even to you? Why do you doubt everything in your whole life right now?! Why?

The organ that you once called your brain was in a complete distress right now. Twisting and turning and exploding, you could pretty much feel your whole self being all torn up from the inside with mixed feelings of love, hate, confusion, madness, anger and betrayal, all washing inside of you, drowning your conscience and soul away. The heart that was laying inside your chest was the only thing that was fighting to keep you from falling apart, beating hard and trying to push away everything for the sake of your sanity, as the violent sobs threatened to tear you into pieces and your hands flew to your hair in an act of total despair, as the tears blinded your eyesight completely. You took a few steps backward, your mind pounding hard and trying to take in the information. You knew that what they told you was simple and utter bullsh!t, but something else had been born inside of you the moment they found you here, something terrifying, that was fighting its way up from the depths and darkness of your own mind. A beast that was stepping forward, burning everything on its path, as it was clawing its way out.

A penetrating pain flashes on your mind, cruel and unstoppable, it makes you scream loudly and bend in two, the world getting lost for a split second around you as a picture flashes in front of your very own eyes.

_Carefully, a black haired man with a white mask and a red smile tears a small hole into a blood pack and pressing your lips open, he brings the blood bag to your lips gently, allowing the blood to run inside your mouth as you were laying on a cold floor, inside a bloodstained, unfamiliar room. The blood welled itself inside your mouth and started falling from the edges of your mouth, but as soon as Bloody Painter started wondering if they were too late and you were already dead, a soft sound came from your chest and your hand flew on the blood bag, grabbing it weakly with your fingers while you started downing the warm blood, your eyes flickering but not opening._

_ '__Thank God. She's feeding.' Helen's voice exclaimed, a soft smile could be easily detected from the sound of his voice._

_ '__Good, make sure they won't realize we fed her.' Another one that you can't see comments._

_ '__They won't know a single thing. As she'll be able to recover sooner or later. This time we went too far with her. She didn't deserve all this sh!t. Poor little thing. She must be in so much pain.' He softly caressed your hair… the same way that Helen does._

A harsh voice brings you back to reality, as a hand shakes your shoulder lightly. You try to breathe normally again, as your eyes focus on a tall figure that was standing right in front of you, his eyes falling on you, full of worry.

Jeff/Jack.

'_ are you okay?' he asks you, his gaze softening as he places his other hand on your other shoulder as well. There was something comforting in his touch, something that made you want….more.

'I….I'm so…confused….' You manage to pull through a full sentence, your voice only audible to the man standing right in front of you.

'It's normal. Don't push yourself too much. You know deep inside your mind that we are not here to mess with you or to scare you, or anything along those lines.' He softly whispers to you.

'Then why?' you gaze upon his empty eye sockets/unblinking eyes with your suddenly determined own, blinking away the tears, in order to look at this man better.

In response, he raises his hand and with exceptional carefulness, just as if you were some kind of rare, porcelain doll, he wipes away a stray tear that had stained your cheeks 'Because we love you and we need you back in our family. We want you safe and sound. _I_ want you back with me, I want to be able to be with you and keep you safe. I want you _.' He whispers, so softly, that your heart cracks 'And don't say you don't want that as well, because in those drawings you made, it was none other than me on them.' He gives you a small grin, before his face falls serious once again 'Come back to me _.'

He falls silent after that, but for you, his voice is still echoing inside the vast corridors of your mind. These words were drowned in a desperate longing, in a deep need to reach out and find you midway, taking you back along with them. This man that was standing right before you, had been broken into a thousand pieces and he allowed you, and only you, to see that. He was sincere and truthful till his very last sentence that was so much emotionally painted, that it left you breathless. Your eyes blinked a few times, as if you had fallen into some kind of delirium, with your heart pounding loudly inside your ears, downing away everything else.

Slowly, painfully slowly, your hand moves by itself, raising itself from your side and making its way towards his face, towards his cheek. You draw in your breath, holding it inside your lungs as if it was something precious, as the distance of your hand and his cheek is decreasing second after second. Your whole body acts up against you, as you involuntarily lean towards him with his longing suddenly echoing inside your distressed mind as well, ordering complete silence to fall over it. Your (e/c) orbs are nailed on the monstrous man, taking in every inch of his face and finally falling on his empty eye sockets/unblinking eyes, allowing you to drown in them. Suddenly, you draw in a sharp breath, as your hand finally comes in touch with his cheek, your fingers cupping it lightly and the man leaning his head towards it, trying to take in the sacred feeling with a longing and pain that you never thought was possible. The pain of a man that had lost what he loved most, more than just once. Only to find it once again, more broken than ever, but still somehow alive for him to hope. Hope that maybe one day, it could be his. And it felt right. Everything about this man, felt right inside of you. No matter how confused and frustrated you still were. You wanted him.

_~It's okay now. You are safe. We are home.~_

In the sound of the eerie, beyond-the-grave voice, your whole mind freezes in horror. Without controlling it, your eyes follow the faint movement that manifests on Jack's/Jeff's right and peaking towards it, you see an ethereal woman appear right beside him. She was in the same height as you and with the very same marks descending her beautiful face, that was graced by a pair of bright orange eyes with a slit pupils and black sclera. Her hair was in the very same shade as your (h/c) own and her skin was just like yours, but with a more silky and fluid tint on it. She was breathtaking, as well as terrifying. Her appearance and only, was enough to shake you to the ground and horrify you once she smiles brightly at you. The cross around your neck begins to burn your skin hard immediately, bringing your focus to the reality around you. To the killers, the demon-woman, the bodies, everything.

There is only one thing you do.

You run.

Time seems to be flowing slowly around you, as you remove your hand and yourself from Jack/Jeff, you turn and you start to run straight ahead in the vast forest around you. For a split fraction of time, the only thing you can hear is your breath coming out hard and your heart that is beating hard inside your ears, as your feet barely land on the ground under you, but the forest does pass fast around you, the sudden gash of wind pushing your hair back and making them wave hard. Then, after that single moment passes, the loud screams and yells from the killers that are left far behind you echo hard, screaming at you to stop running and come back. But there is absolutely no way for you to stop running.

You have never felt yourself run so fast in the past, almost flying among the tall trees and through the deep shadows that have spread around them, since the sun had set before you had even realized it, sinking the whole place in the eerie light of the full moon that was shining brightly above your head, the silver ball of light illuminating your way inside the forest with as much light as possible. Still, for a strange reason, you could still see perfectly clear, as if the sun had never dusked. The necklace on your neck was still burning you up, the heat even stronger than before, but right now, the only thing that was on your mind was to get away from the men behind you. To get away from everything and everyone, to get lost inside the forest and not be seen by anyone ever again, leaving this whole madness behind you. This was all too much for you. Your whole life was crumbling down inside your mind in rubbles of lies and deceive that was only fuelled by your sheer terror. You had been cornered by killers! You had been protected all those months by a killer! You were going to die in the hands of a killer! Everyone had lied to you, everyone had deceived you, everyone was a threat to you… You were horrified to see the girl above Jeff's/Jack's shoulder, but you were even more petrified to realize that you were standing close to a man that came out from the darkest abyss. That everyone around you could kill you in a split second. That was when your survival instincts kicked in.

Turning to look back, you only see the killers hot on your tracks, running with all their might behind you, trying to reach you and screaming for you to stop. But there was no stopping now.

You needed to get away! What do they want from you?! Why can't you just live a normal life for just once! Everyone had lied to you and they now tried to make you listen? No way! You were out of this place now and you were going so far away, so that no one could ever reach you. Not them, not the man that was after you, not even Helen himself. You were in lethal danger and staying with them will only result to your death. Their lies had kept you bound down long enough, now, it was your turn to get away. Ignoring the pleads to stop, you race inside the dark forest with all the power your heart could fuel you with.

You were a human, a simple everyday girl that wanted a chance to a normal life. You were definitely not a killer and not a part of a family full of murderers. The heart that was pounding loudly inside your chest was the proof of that. So, you are not going to let anyone get you or kill you, you are going to disappear and never come back to this hell-hole. Only if you could just lose them inside the forest!

There is a clearing among the trees right in front of you!

You can escape them if you cross it fast enough!

Just a few more steps!

Just a few more meters!

One step away from freedom and safety!

You turn to see how far back have you left them, with them running a little far back behind you, but as you do, you see Jeff's/Jack's face turn in a mask of sheer terror as his mouth falls open and he screams.

'_ WATCH OUT!'

Before you even realize what's going on, you eject yourself towards the clearing, but your foot finds no ground to stand upon. Your breath is cut immediately and your mind empties completely, as you avert your gaze towards the front, only to see that there was indeed a clearing, but not the one you had hoped for. Instead of a simple meadow inside the forest, the clearing was caused by a large and deep cliff that had split the ground in half. It was well concealed by the thick flora around it, so you had failed to see it, throwing yourself directly at it.

And now you were already falling.

Your heart feels light inside your chest as you gaze upon the dark abyss that spread under you, ready to take you into its lethal embrace and lead you to your demise, something that is unavoidable this time.

You were going to die.

You would die.

Your lips open and a bloodcurdling scream escapes your lungs.


	61. Chapter 56 Enfants Sacrificielles

**Chapter 56 Enfants Sacrificielles**

* * *

_~Remember, darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light does not always bring good.~_

_― P.C. Cast_

* * *

As the darkness of the never-ending darkness that spreads under you comes closer and closer with every passing second, you allow your bloodcurdling scream to penetrate it, a scream full of horror and sadness, since your final hour is upon you. You were going to die right here, right there, vanishing deep inside the darkness, chased by some serial killers that had managed to turn your whole life upside down in just a few hours. You weren't the one you believed you were, but you also did not know who you were in general. Everything was hazy and blurred inside your mind, which was pounding hard inside your skull, unable to take in the sudden information and making you react by running away. You had simply run away from the lies and the confusing stuff, only to be lead to the place where calamity would fall upon you. It wasn't their fault; it was entirely your fault that you failed to detect the cliff right in front of you, but as you where now falling, your brain allowed you to have your life flash right in front of your eyes, as a final parting gift that nature granted you with.

But it was far different from what you would have expected.

You saw your mother smiling brightly at you, her bright eyes warming up with the very same flame that burned inside yours and Cady's heart and the smile that your father always said you had taken from her. You saw your father, his loud laughter echoing inside your ears loudly, making a faint smile creep its way on your lips in the memory of the cheerful man. You saw Cady running inside your open arms and giving you a tight hug and lots of kisses on the cheeks, her petite face burying itself on your hair playfully, as the memory of the small girl falling asleep on your arms overwhelmed you. What saddened you though, was that Helen was nowhere inside those memories. Where they right?

Then the memories changed and you saw something a lot different dancing right in front of your eyes in split seconds and fractions, as the memories you were seeing where not, somehow, complete. A small young girl with long curly brown hair and green eyes, the faceless man, a girl with a clock on her left eye, a raven-haired girl with a white mask, the goggled man, an elf, the hooded man and his friend with the white mask, a monochrome clown, a red dog and…Jeff and Jack in their monstrous forms, smiling affectionately to you. You didn't have those memories inside your mind, you didn't remember them at all, but here they are now, flashing before your very own eyes and making an excruciating pain of longing shot up inside your chest, as the tears finally find their way towards the cold night air that is gashing around you with power. If you hadn't seen them before, then why are they dancing before your very eyes? Why in your final hours the image of you –another you- kissing Jeff/Jack is here to stay in your mind before you finally die? Why are you crying? Why are you so sad?

Why can't you remember him?

Why?

Gently, as you gaze upon the darkness, you feel three soft ropes touching your wrists and stomach and before you even know it, they wrap tightly around them, stopping your endless fall and starting to pull you upwards. Your eyes open wide with surprise and you let out a small gasp and gazing upwards, you see that these aren't ropes at all; they are tentacles. Long and black tentacles that are wrapped around you, keeping you safe from the dangers that are lurking around. Surprise and fear penetrates you, but as you are being ejected upwards within a split second, the next thing you see is the empty face of the tall man that you had seen a few days before. He is holding you tightly with three of his eight tentacles that continue to wave faintly behind his back and he didn't only save you, but has brought you back on the edge of the cliff. He says nothing as you gaze upon his tall figure, this time feeling no static penetrating your mind, but instead a strong feeling of relief and the urge to hug this man washing over inside of you. He gives you time to take in the sudden information as he places you down in the ground before he finally speaks, a voice that definitely sounds to be coming beyond the grave.

'Are you alright my child?'

You gulp, but nod carefully 'Yes, thank you very much.'

'_! What on earth did you just try to do?!' an angry voice resonated from behind the tall man and as he steps to the side, you see a very pissed off Helen standing behind him, his hands crossed over his chest as he was looking upon you, his dark blue eyes throwing daggers to you. He was wearing his work attire, which consisted of a pair of black pants and a dark blue jacket with a yellow smiling face on the side, but the mask that you had seen on the trunk of the car was now adorning his head. You had never seen him so angry, but that did not mean you weren't angry with him as well.

'I'll be asking the questions now Helen. And you better answer them truthfully.' You reply harshly, looking back at him with the same gaze as he had.

Before he has the chance to answer you –or say anything at all- the loud sound of many footsteps comes from within the shadows and the rest of the guys that were chasing after you enter the small clearing, passing through the big bushes. They all gaze upon the three of you, with the goggled man, Masky and the hooded man looking upon the Tall Man instantly in an act of acknowledging authority, but their attention is drawn almost immediately, when Jack and Jeff spot Helen and scream or growl angrily, a sound that makes you want to scream and cover your ears from the intensity. In a blink of an eye, they all draw out their weapons and charge towards the completely unprotected Helen, who can do nothing to defend yourself. Your eyes open wide and you throw yourself on Helen, pushing him behind your back in order to protect him.

'STOP! HE IS MY BROTHER! STOP NOW!' you scream crazily, turning to face them and raising your hands to keep them in a safe distance.

They all stop, but don't drop their stances at all.

'He's not your brother doll!' Jeff screams loudly, his smile widening and starting to ooze blood, as he smiles menacingly at the man behind you.

'He tricked you and took you away! He deserves to die!' Jack growls under his breath, his devilish voice sounding dual.

'If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have found her yet, you #ssholes!' Helen snaps behind you, his words taking them by surprise that flashes on their eyes. But it takes you by surprise as well.

'What?' Masky breathes out.

'What did you just say Helen?' you turn your head slightly to look at the steady stare of the man.

'I'm saying that I am the one that dropped the clues for them to find you.' he simply states.

'Bullsh!t.' Jeff growls.

'I am afraid his words are nothing but true, my children. Helen did in fact leave the clues that led us to our dear _.' The tall man's words reverberate in everyone's minds, letting no room for doubt.

'But Slenderman, why did he do that?' the man called Masky asks the tall being.

'I can answer that as well, if you give me the chance.' Helen says evenly, shrugging his shoulders.

You take a step forward and turn your attention to your brother, your eyes flashing with anger and determination, as you first address the men around you 'I believe I gave you all the chance to explain things to me, so now, if you allow me, I want to hear my brothers explanation. If anyone dares to interrupt, I'm out of here before you even know it. Am I clear?' you gaze around you to all of them, but no one dares to object, so you once again turn to Helen 'May I please be informed on what the hell is going on here? Are the things those guys told me true Helen?' your voice cracks from the pain on this very last part.

He sighs and when he looks upon you, his gaze is full of pain 'What do you know?'

'That you and another man abducted me. That these guys are my family and I'm a psychopathic killer and not a human. That you are not my brother but a killer as well. That you are my enemy.' You say.

He sighs once again 'Listen sweet pea, I know that what you heard must have confused you, but try to listen to me okay?'

'Confused me? I ran away and fell off a cliff Helen!' you throw at his face 'I'll give you one single chance, so go ahead.'

'It will be enough, I promise.' He says and takes in a deep breath, never failing to keep his eyes nailed on your furious own.

'Seven months ago, the man known as Offenderman abducted you from your house. You were indeed staying with those people around you and you were an undead killer, going by the name Halloween. Your family had been murdered in front of your eyes and you had turned into a Creepypasta that very same night, leaving your humanity behind. Because Offenderman needs your human heart, which is the only Creepypasta heart that beats somehow even inside an undead body, he abducted you and wiped your memories away, turning you back into your human self. He appointed me to keep you safe and human, until the day of your birthday, were he will come to collect it for his own reasons.' He says.

'Why did he appoint you to keep a close eye to me? And why did you want us to leave in my birthday if you were on his side?' you question him.

'He appointed me, because I am one of the most sane among the Creepypasta, so I wouldn't get the sudden urge to kill you at any given moment. After he wiped your memories clean, I came up with the lies that you were in a coma and that I was your brother and you believed me right away. It was too easy to lie, unfortunately. So I took you here and hidden you away from everything and everyone, patiently waiting for the day that he would come to take you and my mission would end. This place was pretty much unknown and far enough for them to not find you.'

'So then, what changed Helen?' you say harshly, but tears are streaming down your face in his revelations.

'What changed?' he laughs a little bit, his eyes filling with love and kindness 'You changed me _. It was all going well, you had bought the lies I told you, but after a while, I realized that I hadn't payed attention to one little detail; your kind heart. You were always so happy and cheerful, my little and only ray of sunlight in this sh!t life that I'm living in. You smiled, hugged me, talked to me and most importantly, you kept me company. I was always lonely in my life and up until I met you, thought that it was alright, but once I stayed a bit around you, you shook my world to the ground. I realized that I had started to fall inside my own lie, starting to really act as your brother and feel all the things a true brother would feel. I may not be your real brother, but I really wish I was from deep inside my heart.' he smiles again as small tears start to fall from his dark blue eyes, reflecting your own crying face 'After a while, I realized that I would be unable to let you die. I did not want you to die under any circumstances, not now that I was happy. I thought every possible scenario that would avert this ending for you, so I decided to drop a few clues to them for your whereabouts. I simply logged in from one of my accounts that I use for the internet and as I see now, the elf guy picked it up. But, they took too long, so I started to worry that they hadn't found you. So I planted the idea on your head to leave and go to Rome with you, just to be away from this hell hole until you turn eighteen. Because once you do, he will come for you. And that is tonight.'

'Why didn't you just tell me Helen? If you said to me that you were worried, then we would have left long ago.' You cry 'All those lies got to me you know? And the fact that I can't remember anything pains me even more. I don't know what to believe and I can't understand why on earth this man is after me.'

'You can't remember because he has concealed your memories using this cross around your neck. You are an Enfant Sacrificielle and your human heart can unlock great powers. That's why he needs you. That cross is keeping you human until he comes to get your heart.'

'So if I take it out I will remember?' you ask, pulling your cross out of your blouse. The black metal shines in the faint moonlight, its gold engravings shown even under the faint light.

Helen nods his head 'Not exactly, there is an engraving behind it, which is the word he used as a code to have your memories concealed. If you say that out loud, your memories will return to you, but I am against taking the cross out. If you do, you will return back to your Creepypasta state and join the undead once again. But I don't wish that for you.'

You sigh and close the cross inside your clenched fist 'Before I do anything, I want to know what an Enfant Sacrificielle is. Or more importantly, what am I.' you demand.

'I believe that I can be of use in this question my child.' A voice says and averting your gaze from Helen, you see the man called Slenderman take a step forward, placing his long hand over his chest as he stands next to you.

'Please explain.' You almost whisper.

'Every ten thousand years, in a span of around ten years each ten thousand years, on the night of the Gaelic Samhain or, if you prefer, on the night of Halloween as humans call it these days, six children are born within five minutes before the clock hits midnight and November enters. These children are blessed with a very special attribute that most might consider a curse. These children are able to walk both the paths of the humans and the paths of the supernatural. I, myself, prefer to address them as 'the born-to-become Creepypastas'. These six humans are able to turn into Creepypastas quite easily if the conditions are right for them, as well as to switch back to humans if someone uses a powerful talisman on them that restricts their nature. Each time, no matter the path they are walking, their hearts somehow continue to beat inside their bodies, marking them as something of utter interest. Many, might think that they are blessed, that are supposedly far superior, but the truth is much more…tragic, if I am allowed to use that particular word.'

'Why?' Jeff asks out of the blue.

'I will get to that as well my child. These humans, when they turn into Creepypasta, still have their beating hearts, just like you _ and sometimes, their bodies act as if they are still human, with any possible heavy wounds opening, just like the time you had attacked Toby and your scars opened. The beat of their hearts also confuses our kind and leads to tragic misunderstandings. But no matter the state they are in, human or not, their hearts are the key to unlocking great powers that can grand the individual complete dominance over the world. If one consumes all six hearts while they are on the human body, then he obtains the powers that are bestowed upon him like a gift and he rules the world. That is, if he consumes the hearts before the human turns eighteen years of age, which is the landmark for them. If they live to make it until their eighteenth birthday, then their hearts turn either to normal, or they stop beating if the human is in his Creepypasta form. The powers die with the coming of age as well and the state that the human is right at that point, remains. If he is human, he stays human, and the other way around.'

'Then why are they called sacrificial children?' EJ asks.

'This particular name was given to them because of the tragedy that accompanies them. No Enfant Sacrificielle has lived to become eighteen. They all die before that time comes upon them. I have seen two wars about the Enfants and in none of them the children came out alive. They are children born to be sacrificed.'

'How do you know all this?' you ask, your heart turning cold with every words the man speaks, but your need for answers is far more powerful than your fear.

'I know all this my dear _, daughter of mine, because I have taken part in one of those wars. And I won.' He says grimly, looking down to you 'This is how I got my powers.'

Your eyes grow as wide as two dinner plates as reality dawns on you 'So I am going to die! No matter what I do, I will die!' you exclaim, your voice cracking and paining you to come out from your lungs.

'You will f*cking not! Screw all the other ones!' Jeff growls angrily, his teeth gritting hard as he looks upon you with determination, trying to reassure you at the same time that you would be safe.

'We'll protect you _, no matter what.' Jack gives you a small smile.

'M-mission t-t-to s-s-save kitty!' the goggled man exclaims, pumping his fists in the air with Masky and the hooded man nodding beside him vividly.

'I think that for now, you have to remember who you will be fighting with sweet pea.' Helen brings you back to the matters at hand, pointing lightly towards your cross.

'Oh yeah!' you exclaim, suddenly pulling yourself together and grabbing the cross with determination 'Okay, let's do this! What do I do Helen?'

'There is a word engraved behind it. Kiss the cross and say it.' He instructs you.

Pulling the iron, you flip it over and you really find a word engraved on it, written in a language that is unfamiliar to you and rather strange, so you throw a questioning look at Helen, who only sighs.

'It's a difficult word that he used in order for you not to say it by accident. It's pronounced 'A-tho-o-ti-ta'.'

Your heart begins to pound hard inside your chest as you bring the cross on your lips, kissing it softly and whispering 'Αθ?ότητα.'

The moment you utter those words, kissing the iron softly and closing your eyes, an explosion triggers inside your mind. You almost scream loudly out of the sheer pain that shots up inside you like wildfire as various images, sounds, smells and feelings rush inside your heart and mind like a storm, whipping away everything on their path, racing among themselves to take their place inside the empty spaces of your mind. If one person could feel all the feelings known to man at only a single moment, then that one was you. Happiness, sadness, love, lust, pain, insanity, betrayal, companionship, loneliness, togetherness, all wash inside your mind filling it up with their strong resonance that every little scream that was about to leave your lips, drowns inside your chest and you are left breathless to watch as your whole life passes through your eyes. Your family, Cady, the Creepypastas, Jeff/Jack, Offenderman, Slenderman, Helen, everything flashes before you eyes like a movie that you are watching for the very first time. Tears roll down your eyes, but not from sadness and betrayal this time, but out of satisfaction and relief since the things that were stolen from you for so long come back to where they belong. You are whole again, you know who you are and what you are, you finally are able to find yourself inside your memories.

Opening your eyes after what seemed like an eternity for the people around you, you no longer find yourself inside a circle of strangers that might be dangerous, but inside your very own family. Toby is waving at you happily and jumping up and down where he was standing, completely ignoring the constant cracking and popping of his neck, as well as Masky that is trying to stop him, with Hoody flashing you the victory sign shyly from beside the two men. You could swear that Slenderman would be smiling to you if he had any facial features, once you turn to him and greet him as simply as 'Hey dad.' But as you turn towards the last two men that are patiently waiting for you, you feel your feet being cut off. Jeff has his signature big smirk on his face, his unblinking orbs content for the very first time, while EJ beside him is smiling widely at you, his black tears streaming down his face. Still, you have eyes only for EJ/Jeff.

The man fails to even notice your movement, before you crash on him hard, your hands flying on the back of his neck tightly, as you hug him with all the power your human body can provide you with. He is taken by surprise at first, but he is quick to catch up, his hands fastening around you and pulling you into a tight hug, before your lips crash together hard, drowning both your thoughts inside the longing and sheer love that washed over the both of you. You were finally together at last. You had finally found each other once again and this time, you were completely sure that it was the very last time the two of you were apart. You just wished that the nightmare would end, so that you could start your life together without anyone disturbing you.

You barely had the time to break your kiss, before a voice sounded, coming from the trees on your left, a voice that send shiver down your spine immediately.

'So the two lovebirds have finally reunited. How poetic.'

You all turn towards the sound, only to see Offenderman standing a few meters away from you, his tall figure illuminated by the moonlight and standing out from the tall trees that surrounded him. In his view, your heart drops immediately inside your chest and EJ/Jeff is quick to put you down and hide you behind his protective back, standing right in front of you and keeping you away from the sight of the man, who is not alone as you are terrified to notice. Around the man, nine figures are standing, which you recognize, out of the stories you have heard about them or out of your personal encounters with them. Standing among the shadows by Offenderman's side are Homicidal Liu, the Puppeteer, Zalgo, Jason the Toy Maker, Kagekao, Mr. Widemouth, Red, Zero and Judge Angel. Their threatening auras give you the chills, as their eyes glow like moons inside the complete darkness, making you turn towards your family, only to see that you are in disadvantage. You may be inside Slenderman's family, but there is no way to defend yourselves against all of them, especially when you are a human.

You are brought back from your thoughts as Slenderman takes a step in the front, keeping you a step back from his tall figure, leaving a small tint of protection on the rest of you.

'Brother, if you have come to retrieve _, I am afraid I cannot hand her over. She belongs in my family and she will stay in it.'

Offenderman smiles wide at the sound of his older brother's words 'You have no choice Slender. Either you hand her now, or we kill all of you and take her with force. Especially that little traitor.' He says, pointing at Helen 'You will pay for your betrayal useless mutt.'

In his words, Helen's gaze darkens, but you jump up beside him, leaving EJ's/Jeff's protection and walking by your brother 'F*ck you Offender. You won't do sh!t to him as long as I live!' you defend him.

'There you are my little princess. I see you are still in your human state, so stay this way until I take your heart later tonight.' He grins to you don't even flinch.

'You will not lay a finger on her Offender. I may not want to fight you, but this doesn't apply for the rest of my family.' As Slenderman concludes his sentence, three large Operator symbols flash behind him and from within come out Clockwork, Jane and LJ. The three of them step out immediately, flashing you big smiles and winking happily as all of you take your battle places, standing in front of Slenderman and preparing for battle.

Your heart beats loudly as you take your spot among Helen and Jeff/EJ, your hand flying to remove your cross and turn you back into your original form, when Helen's hand stops you. You turn to him questionably, only to see his soft gaze falling on your own fierce eyes.

'I want you to be sure about what you'll do. If you keep it on and let us fight, you may have an actual chance on a normal human life. Think about it for a second. You deserve to live a happy life.' He whispers softly, a faint smile dancing on the edges of his mouth.

In response, you give him a soft smile back 'I am sorry Helen. But it's my duty to fight along with my family. I will protect you, just like you'll protect me. I lost my chances to a normal life when I fell in love with EJ/Jeff, when all this madness first begun. I belong among you.'

You turn your gaze in the front once again and you pull the cross from your neck.

The iron falls on the ground, its soft noise reverberating like a gunshot.

And now…

The battle begins…

* * *

_**A/N: Atho-otita means innocence in greek :P**_


	62. Chapter 57 Lamb To The Slaughter

**Chapter 57 Lamb To The Slaughter**

* * *

_~Why is my pain unending and my wound grievous and incurable?~_  
_Jeremiah 15:17_

* * *

'PROTECT OUR SISTER! KILL THEM ALL!' Jane's voice shots up inside the total silence of the dead night, giving the signal that would unleash true Hell on Earth. As your insanity finally settles once again inside your mind, you see the Creepypasta around you draw out their weapons, the blades and weapons flash in the very faintest moonlight, seeming so threatening, like they can kill only by mere sight and with many fearless screams that resonate from their owners, coming deep from within their bestial hearts, a mixture of insanity and bloodlust that you can see devouring them completely, as they lean forward and charge against your enemies with everything they've got.

The enemies do the very same thing and charge against your family that is here to protect you, the two sides colliding with a wild scream that sounds in unison, before they submerge themselves inside the complete madness that is unleashed on Earth, like a wild beast, threatening to rip apart everything on its path. If you had to describe it to anyone, you would say that this picture that unfolded right in front of your eyes, is an actual depiction of Hell itself, as blood is already staining the hard soil and the demons are battling each other in a race for dominance.

Helen winks at you and hands your knives over to you, which you welcome like long-lost friends, before he also charges forward inside the fierce battle. You turn towards Jeff/EJ, clasping your knives hard and both of you silently nod at each other in a silent agreement; you were going to fight together, side by side to make sure the other one was going to be okay and you were going to take down the leader: Offenderman himself. Turning and lunching towards the battle, both of you clasping your weapons for dear life, ready to slash open whatever fell on your path, you charge against the tall man. The sanity switches inside your brain not only go off, but explode, as you allow the beast inside of you to become one with your flesh and blood, to step forward and take over your whole body, electrifying you to such degree, that a bloodcurdling growl comes out of your lips, sounding like a beast's and almost tearing your lungs to shreds, and the orange iris of your eyes is completely wiped away, engulfed by the darkness. You are quick to locate him, as he has withdrawn further back from the battle and watches it unfold right in front of him, before his empty stare falls onto the two of you and he grins widely, folding his hands over his chest and waiting for you. You grit your teeth with power as the two of you collide with the wall of the ongoing battle.

Kagekao was the first that falls in your way, his mask completely turned into that of a monster. You scream and bend your waist backwards, watching in slow motion as his clawed hand passes mere inches away from where your face was a few moments back, the black nails shining menacingly in the faint light. Quick to react, you kick him straight in the chest, with Jeff/EJ plunging his knife/scalpel right into the man's heart, earning him a started yell that is quick to be cut, as an orange hatchet finds his way on the man's head, slicing it from the top till the neck. Blood comes gashing out in large doses, bathing both EJ/Jeff and the goggled Proxy that emerges from behind the now dead Creepypasta, with Toby retreating his hatchet back, his clothes already torn off and blooded from the fierce battle, as he charges yet again against Zalgo, who is fighting Jane and Clockwork. The two girls were in desperate need of the Proxy's help, with Jane's mask almost broken off, revealing part of her burnt skin and Clockwork's face tainted with blood that was gashing out from her head. Looking around you for a brief millisecond, you locate the other ones as well.

Laughing Jack has quickly killed off Mr. Widemouth, with the deranged monochrome clown now turning his attention to Jason the Toymaker and Puppeteer, who up until now were battling Eyeless Jack/Jeff the Killer, with the eyeless man/smiling man holding up quite nicely against both of them, his clothes torn, but managing to land many serious blasts. The monochrome clown smiles a shark-toothed smile, as he literally falls on Jason, bringing the tall man down with the weight of his body and giving Jeff/EJ the edge against Puppeteer. Right beside them, Masky is winning big time against Zero, with the Proxy towering well above the girl, who has pinned to the ground and wrapped his hands hard around her neck in an attempt to suffocate her to death, with the woman's hands trying to release the lethal grip. The next ones are Hoodie, who is battling both Homicidal Liu and Red, with the hooded male being clearly in a disadvantage, until Jane rushes to his aid, as Toby and Clockwork manage on their own with Zalgo.

Right when you were about to resume running ahead, you let out a deranged and insane scream, when you see Helen pinned on the ground and Judge Angel standing on top of him, raising her silver sword in the air, preparing to end the man's life with a single strike. You fail even to detect Jeff's/EJ's scream of your name, as you lunge against the blonde female. Time seems to slow down around you as your feet come in contact with the ground hard, ejecting you forward with immense speed, as you see the sharp blade moving downwards slowly, towards the completely unprotected male, who could do nothing but stare as his death was currently at hand. With a crazed and demonic growl, your hands wrap around the girl's waist, catapulting both you and her on the ground beside, rolling for a few meters, struggling with each other for dominance. You scream loudly as she manages to tower over you, flinging her sword and piercing you to your shoulder, missing your heart for a few inches that were spared due to your body moving to the side the correct moment. You grin at her widely, as she has left her sides unprotected, something that you take advantage of, driving your knife to her neck, the silver blade sinking inside till it reaches the hold.

She screams and leaning back, her hands let go of the sword and fly towards your hand that is still holding the knife, which bloodies her white shirt with crimson. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Helen rushing towards you, so you pull the knife out, just in time when Helen's foot lands hard on the girl's abdomen, catapulting her many meters back, crashing hard on the rough soil.

'This one's mine sweet pea!' Helen screams towards you before he lunges once again against her, his mask covering his beautiful face.

'Come on _, Offender is left unprotected!' EJ/Jeff says and helps you on your feet.

Turning, you see that this was indeed the case and Offenderman is completely left on his own, seemingly waiting for the both of you to come up against him.

The grin that graces your face at this very moment could very easily go up against Jeff's carved smile, as you wordlessly turn and lunge against the tall perverted man, using all the power your insane body could provide you with. Your whole vision has long ago turned completely red, painting everything around you with your most favorite color, fueling up your insanity to the edge of all animalistic frenzy. You want to see him dead. You want to sink your hands inside his cut open chest and draw out his heart, gloriously holding it in your hands before you cut it through with your beloved knives. You want _blood…_you want _his _blood….. you w_ant _to feel life abandoning his tall body and you _crave _to release this world from his pestering existence. You _will, _no, you _have _made your one and only goal to plunge yourself in his blood, to sink your teeth in his bare flesh and shred it to pieces. At this very moment, you are nothing more than a completely frenzied beast, a hellish demon that has been unleashed on earth to shred everything on its path. You scream and what leaves your lips is not something that was ever heard in all times, as you are finally before the tall man.

You and Jeff/EJ are only a few meters away and both of you bring your weapons in the front, preparing to strike upon contact.

But right then, the most unexpected thing happens.

Two people appear out of thin air right in front of Offenderman, one on his right and one on his left, one boy and one girl, who look upon you and Jeff/EJ with their eyes completely black and with no iris. Shock penetrates your deranged mind, as you immediately recognize both of them, from nowhere else but your own terrible nightmares. These are no ordinary people; these are the two brown-haired twins that haunted your nightmares, with the space where their hearts should be, completely empty in reality as well. You feel Jeff/EJ growl at their disturbing appearance, but before both of you manage to react, the twins raise their hands in a fluid move.

Immediately, an opaque wall shots up from the edges of their hands, ejected against the two of you in a split second. You raise your hands to protect yourself from the impact, but you only feel a small breeze pass through you, as the wall passed around you. That doesn't happen with EJ/Jeff though. Your loved one lets out a surprised groan, as the wall hits him hard, catapulting him many meters back and depriving him from coming close to you, as the wall arches around you, trapping you and Offenderman within it, in a space of around ten meters. You run back at the edge as Jeff/EJ does the same, both of you pounding hard against the wall, that doesn't budge one bit.

'Go with the others! Help them out! I can manage it here myself!' you breathe out to him, your gaze falling desperately on him.

'Be careful and come back to me alive!' is the only thing he says, before he turns and rushes to help the rest of his family.

You clench your jaw firmly as you see him practically throw himself on one of the enemies, engaging into a life or death battle immediately, while you pray to any Being that might be up there, to keep him safe. Pulling your guts and courage together, you turn to face Offenderman with your head held high and with your fists clenching around your knives, as a deep growl comes out off your chest, sounding low and menacing, completely overwhelmed by the insanity that courses through your veins. If your irises where still present, they would be narrowing on the tall figure of the faceless man that was grinning at you from ear to ear.

'Finally we are standing face to face my dear _. I'll be taking the opportunity presented and I would like you to meet two out of my five children and your future brothers and sisters. Meet Thelisi and Sinesthimata.' He points at the girl and then at the boy.

'I have met them in the past as well, but I have no intention to join them Offender.' Your voice comes out as a low growl, since you lean your torso forward, ready to charge and raising your knives higher.

'Ah, but of course you have met them inside your nightmares! It is common knowledge that the Enfants that have fallen try to warn the living ones or even kill them before we get the chance to get them. How stupid of me to forget.' He laughs, but nothing in his whole action seems like happiness or enjoyment 'You see this outstanding wall around you? This is a simple example of the power all of you hold inside your little hearts. Powers that hold a really special aspect in each and every one of you. I have named my children after their aspects. Thelisi and Sinesthimata actually mean Will and Emotions in English. I have also been able to harvest Dinami, Amarties and Thanatos which are translated as Power, Sins and Demise. Their hearts have already given me tremendous powers, but I only need one more to have them completed. And that is your aspect _. Athootita. Innocence.'

This time, you flinch out of sheer anger and he is able to see it. With a swift move, he nods to the two Children in front of him to move. Obeying to his every command, both of them take a few steps forward, falling into battle positions, preparing to strike against you with the man's first nod. Their faces are completely empty from any kind of emotion, acting like mere puppets under the commands of the terrible man. You knew you would have to fight them with everything you've got in order to get to the man and kill him, but what worried you the most was what kind of powers the two of them had. One must be holding the power of Protection, thus the opaque protection wall around you, but who exactly was that and what kind of powers the other one possessed? You quickly push these thoughts in the back of your mind and focus your attention on them, growling loudly to intimidate them. No matter what they threw up against you, they were going down.

With another swift nod, both of them attack.

You scream and charge against them, time slowing down around you. The moment you are beside them, you try to throw a punch to the girl's face, which he easily avoids, bending her head to the right and to the left, as your second punch followed the first one. You barely have time to hear a swift move behind you and turning, you raise your hands and block the strong kick the boy unleashed against you, the foot hitting you so hard, that you slide backwards on the hard soil, gritting your teeth hard and charging once again, the moment you are far away. They try to catch you, flinging their hands towards you to grab you from any possible place, but you avoid them completely, falling at the right moment and sliding on the ground, slicing their ankles with power, making them scream out in pain. The boy screams in pain, but you flip over to a crouching stance, before you eject yourself against him, teeth bared and a crazed scream leaving your lips as you grab him hard by the shoulders, pinning yourself on his back and immediately turning your whole body, tackling him to the ground, where you turn and kick him straight in the chin with your foot, feeling the bones crack under the immense power you use. He screams and you grin victoriously, seeing the wall around you flinching ever-so-lightly, before a strong kick lands on your belly, catapulting you against the said wall, crashing hard on it and briefly falling on the ground with a loud groan.

As you pick yourself up wearily, a loud cough breaks through your lungs and blood comes out from your mouth as you spit it out and raise yourself to your feet, stumbling a little bit by the sheer pain you feel resonating from your belly, your predatory eyes nailed at the brown-haired girl that had kicked you. Both she and the boy stand on their feet, their wounds healing in a matter of seconds, but your eyes focus immediately on Offenderman, as a small opening is left, which you cannot ignore. In a split second, you eject yourself against the tall man, running with all the power your weary body could provide you with, ignoring the sheer amount of pain that shots up to you from your belly. The only thing that matters to you is to get to the man and slice him up into pony pieces, so you focus all your attention to the task at hand. He is left there completely unprotected, as you raise your knives and a wild scream leaves your lips, as you push your feet against the ground and eject yourself into the air, catapulting your petite body against the man, who does nothing to protect himself. It was strange, but you had no time to spare and think about it, with your vision already picturing his blood staining your hands. You only are one millimeter away from stabbing him straight in the heart.

Then, out of the blue and without even realizing it, the moment you are one feet away from Offender, you crash on an invisible wall hard and you are shortly ejected backwards. Your vision blurs and your back comes in hard contact with the protection wall around you, before you crash on the floor like a true ragdoll that was tossed to the side, pain washing over you like a huge tidal wave. A loud laugh is heard, coming from somewhere in front of you, along with a clapping sound, but your vision is so blurred right now, that you can't really see anything.

'If your father was alive, he would have truly congratulated you on your persistence and fighting skills _. It was a wise idea for him to train you himself. He was the best when it came to hand-to-hand combat with Creepypastas.'Offender's voice sounds inside your ears loudly, as you try to pick yourself up from the ground, feeling your broken ribs and cuts begin to heal.

'W-what…a-are you….saying? Don't f*ck with me Offender.' You growl, your vision starting to be restored, only to see the girl having raised her hand towards Offender. So that was what stopped you from reaching him! Some kind of Repelling ability.

'Oh, but I am not trying to fool you my darling. I have informed you in the past as well that I knew your parents quite well. In fact, they were my underlings for a really long time.' he says, as you raise yourself on your feet, throwing him looks full of hatred, but unable to utter a single word from the pain.

'(Y/mother's n.) and (Y/father's n) _. Two of the most brilliant minds I ever had under my commands! They were the very first ones that helped me track down the _Enfants Sacrificielles_ and the ones that helped me when the very last one had not appeared and the time was running thin on us. So they came up with a plan on their own.' He grins evilly at you and you see his smile becoming even wider and two eyes suddenly appear on his face, opening and nailing themselves on you with pure evilness. At this very moment, you weren't too sure if you wanted him to continue on with his little speech. What the hell where your parents doing with him?! You knew that they were mere humans, but to be involved with Offenderman?! Why had they kept it from you?! The possibility of Offenderman lying to you was in very low levels, as the man was now turning completely psychotic, leaning his torso back and throwing his hands in the air, as he revealed his majestic plan, like those villains did in movies.

But nothing had prepared you from what he would say next.

'Your parents did the greatest thing any of my underlings had done in ages! They conceived a child, a little baby girl, which was born one minute before the clock stroke midnight on Halloween! They conceived and gave birth to you solely to make you an _Enfant Sacrificielle_ and hand you over to me when the time would come! You were going to be the epitome of the Enfants, the child that had been born and raised only to die! But, they loved you more than they first expected! Grabbing you, they stormed into the night and escaped me, taking you along with them and trying to give you a normal life, by sealing away your true identity with that bloody cross your mother had created! I searched for you for seventeen whole years, but they had hidden you way too well! So when I finally found you on my brother's house, you can only imagine the happiness that washed inside my heart! The traitors were dead and my lamb-to-the-slaughter was once again mine!'

'SH*T UP! YOU ARE LIEING! MY MOTHER AND FATHER NEVEL HAD ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS WORLD! SO SH*T YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I CUT YOUR TONGUE OUT!' you scream with all the power you could pull, hot tears streaming down your face.

'BUT THEY DID! YOU MIGHT WANT TO DENY IT BUT THE TRUTH ALWAYS PREVAILS! THEY CREATED YOU TO KILL YOU _!'

'F*CK OFF YOU MOTHERF*CKER!' you scream and charge once again against him. Pain and tears mixed up with the plentiful and excruciating anger that was resonating inside of you like hot waves, making you lose your mind completely. Your thoughts were wiped away and your conscience was eradicated, as you shortly became the monster you were always meant to become. Your vision turned utterly black and clear as the moonlight sky, the taste of metallic blood filling your mouth, as both you and the two Children collided with one another yet again.

You twist your body and land a powerful kick straight into the girl's face, before you practically throw yourself against the boy, grabbing him hard by the shoulders and raising your head to the sky, you open your jaws widely, only to make them land hard on his neck, biting on the flesh like a real beast, cutting away all the tendons and spitting the piece of flesh out beside you, before you proceed to drink the luxurious black blood that started to gash out, feeling it's intoxicating taste fill your every fiber. The girl charges against you, but seeing her, you use the boy as a step and catapult your kick against her, finding her straight in the chest. She falls down and you ever-so-lightly pass your teeth from the guy's neck, so gently, a movement that could almost be mistaken as you simply brushing your lips on his neck.

The results though, are more catastrophic.

The opaque wall around you that kept you protected inside of it flickers and disintegrates in the soft breeze, turning into white sand. You release the boy from your grasp as your predatory eyes see his head sliding from his neck and finally falling on the floor, his body quick to dissolve in dust as well. His sister screams out in pain and desperation, as you turn and charge against her, with her mimicking your movements. The two of you collide against each other, you grabbing her hard by the shoulders and using your body weight, bring both of you down on the floor, rolling around to dominate one another. Finally, with a strong push, you tower above the girl and start punching her anywhere you could, landing hard blows on her face. She screams and you feel two legs wrap around your neck, as she tackles you and moves you to the side, trapping your left hand under her hold with her knee and pulling it, she manages to break it. A bloodcurdling and furious scream escapes your lips, as you throw your head backwards, feeling the back collide with a face and the hold to loosen around you, just enough for you to be able to turn and with a flash, nail your knife into the girl's carotid. Her black eyes open wide with surprise, barely having the time to realize what was going on, as you drag your knife across her neck, cutting her head off completely.

Her body disintegrates, as you roll over and pick yourself up, feeling your hand to heal and taking small steps against Offenderman.

He smiles and you scream, but before you charge, his eyes open wide as he screams.

'Amarties!'

The moment the word leaves his lips, the blonde girl with the curly hair and slashed neck appears right in front of him, her eyes nailing on you and a faint arrogant smile appearing on her lips as she raises her hand and points at you.

The moment she does that, an excruciating pain shots up inside your body, immediately blurring your vision by the intensity and making you halt your movements altogether. Your body leans your torso backwards and a bloodcurdling scream leaves your lips that slash the night in half, as the pain consumes all the sanity you have left, as well as your insanity. If you had to describe it, it would be like eternal lava that was burning your body up from the inside, washing away any thought and memory you once held inside your mind, making you scream out and beg for death, the only one that could bring you salvation. You feel yourself fall on your knees, but all these seem like a dream within the pain. Pain is the only thing you can feel, coursing through your veins, eating away your mind and making you want to take your two own hands and rip out your own heart in a desperate attempt to get rid of it. The screams, the air, the ground, your family, all were shortly washed away inside of you as you were unable to feel anything else but the pain that pulsated hard inside you, making you scream so loud that blood started oozing out from your eyes, mouth and ears. You could feel your own body melting away, but you knew that it was all inside your mind.

You try to focus once again, commanding your eyes to open and look at Offenderman, who has now drawn out his white tentacles. The only thing you can hear is his voice that resonates inside your mind.

'Time to harvest your heart.'

You see the tentacles wave a little bit, before they charge against you, like sharp ropes that will reap your heart away with a single move, so you close your eyes and prepare for death. You weren't going to deny it; you lived a long and good life, both with your human family and with your immortal one. You just wished you had the chance to say to EJ/Jeff who much you loved him, before death took you away. You knew that your memories would haunt him, but you sincerely wished he would be able to move forward, leaving you in the past and moving on. You only wanted the best for him.

Then, the unexpected happens. The pain stops! The pain that was induced to you by the girl stops completely and you are able to feel your mind falling in place once again! What did this mean? Did Offenderman get you? Was that death?

You hesitantly open your eyes to see what had happened, but the scene that your eyes fall upon is definitely one that your brain is unable to comprehend.

A tall figure was standing right in front of you, arms suspended on his sides, trying to protect you from the tentacles that were unleashed against you, hiding you completely behind his tall figure. But this didn't mean that he had managed to protect himself, as one of the tentacles had found his way in his chest and pieced his heart through, coming out from his back. Blood was quick to stain the white/black hoodie and the metallic smell of rust and salt filled the air as your eyes grew wide and a scream of total despair left your lips, the moment you ejected yourself upwards, recognizing this particular hoodie. EJ/Jeff had thrown himself in front of you, protecting you, his love, with his own life, the tentacle piecing his heart hard. The tall male gurgles up a considerable amount of blood, as Offenderman removes his tentacle and your lover falls limply on your hands, allowing you to lay his weary body on the ground. Looking upon his empty stare/unblinking eyes that are now focused on you, you see a small smile dancing on his face, as he places his hand tenderly on your cheek, cupping it and rubbing away one of the hot tears that are quick to roll down your eyes, coughing up blood and looking at you as desperation takes you over.

The scream that leaves your lips, tears your heart to shreds.

Never had a living person felt this kind of pain.

A never-ending pain.


	63. Chapter 58 Till Death Do Us Apart

**Chapter 58 Till Death Do Us Apart**

* * *

_~I have loved you with an everlasting love; I have drawn you with unfailing kindness.~  
Jeremiah 31:4_

* * *

The scream that came out of your lips the moment EJ/Jeff finally lies down in the ground was a bloodcurdling one, tearing all sounds that echo around you, showing your full pain and desperation, only by severe sound waves that hit mercilessly every possible surface, echoing hard inside the dark forest, breaking its serenity to shreds. But you just couldn't hold it back. You just didn't know what else to do at a time like this, as you kneeled beside your loved one, taking his hand on your two own, holding it against your chest and heart tightly, like you would be able to heal him if you moved him the closer you could to your heart. It was a desperate move, that would bring no results whatsoever, but in the state your mind was right now, you were only able to see his wounded body right in front of you.

No, no it couldn't be! This was simply not happening! He was an immortal! Immortals, and especially Creepypasta, can't die, right? RIGHT? Please, please, God, make you wake up from this horrible nightmare. You just wanted to wake up and see that everything was alright! That EJ/Jeff was okay and waiting for you outside your bedroom, so that you could join the others for breakfast. That he was okay and that he didn't have a hole where his heart should be and that he wasn't choking on his own blood as he did right now, spitting the ruby red liquid everything around him, staining your crying face and your hands. Suddenly, all the happy moments –no- all the memories you had with this man flashed before your mind, memories that made you only cry out in desperation and feel your heart stop inside your chest. You wept loudly and tried the best you could to focus on the man in front of you, begging Death not to take him away from you, not to make you go on without him, something that you would be unable to do….

'EJ/JEFF! PLEASE, PLEASE! LOOK AT ME, PLEASE!' you screamed, hot tears running down your face, their touch seemingly burning your skin away, as violent sobs resonated from deep within your body, shaking you harshly, as you gazed upon EJ/Jeff, only to see that his conscience had begun to slip away, panicking you even more.

In the sound of your voice, his empty stare seemed to flicker a little bit and he turned his head towards you, his gaze falling on you and a small, pained smile danced in the edges of his mouth.

'_..._' he whispers your name softly, before he coughs up another round of blood, which dripped from the edges of his mouth, as he desperately tried to breathe all at the same time.

'I'm here, I'm h-here b-baby, d-don't you worry!...' you mumble as loudly as you can through your sobs, picking his torso up and enclosing him into your embrace, helping him breathe and rocking the both of you back and forth, in an attempt not to allow you to completely break down 'SLENDER! SLENDER COME HERE! SLENDER!'

'L…listen…to me…baby….' Jeff/EJ whispers to you, as you barely see the faceless man coming towards you, through your blurred by the tears, eyes 'Ev….every-thing….is…g-going….to be….oka-' another round of blood comes out hard from his mouth, shortening his breath even more.

'P-please EJ/Jeff, p-please keep breathing…keep looking at me….I don't know what I'll do… without you…' you cry out, kissing the top of his head and caressing his soft cheek 'I love you s-so much…., so don't you dare die on me!' you scream out with all your heart.

His small chuckle gets drowned inside another blood round 'I…..love….y…you…too…' he whispers, placing his right hand over your cheek softly, caressing your skin softly, making your heart break inside your chest.

'Child! Rest him against the ground now! He is losing too much blood!' Slenderman's voice comes from somewhere really close to you and a cold hand rests reassuringly on your shoulder. You did not, under any circumstances wanted to let him out of your desperate grasp, but the small fractions of sanity you had left inside of you order you to do as you were told, knowing that the Father of you all would be able to help.

You gently lean your body towards the ground, allowing EJ/Jeff to rest on it softly once again, before you wipe the pestering tears away from your face, placing your hands on his cheeks soon after, trying to make him focus on you as Slenderman starts to tend to his wound fast, and you faintly register that Masky is beside him, helping out as well. The metallic smell of his blood drowns your thoughts inside your mind, making the beast that was roaming free inside of you, scream out in sheer pain, the desperation and fear taking over both your sane and insane parts. Your fingers touch his face lightly, but you can feel them shake vigorously, obeying to the sobs that were still breaking through from deep inside of you. The war among the rest of the Creepypasta was still waging on, Offenderman was still looking at you with a large grin on his face, Slenderman and Masky did their best to stop the bleeding and you had eyes for none other than EJ/Jeff, looking at him hungrily, trying to take in every little inch of his beautiful face, like you were looking at him for the very first time. Still, the pain continued to wage on inside of you, washing inside your heart with something different; something far more dangerous. Extreme anger was slowly building up inside your heart, like a wild beast that was looking at you from the shadows, preparing to strike with any given opportunity. Not even you knew that it was there, since it was coated rather well by the pain, but the results were shortly beginning to show, as the tips of your fingertips had started to turn utterly black, the obscure color starting to make its way further and further up.

That was until Jeff/EJ fell into a pretty hard coughing fit. Blood came out of his mouth like a fountain, with the killer choking on it hard and trying to remove it in order to be able to breathe. The result was that a large amount fell on your face, staining the right side, as well as your hands. The man leaned his head to the side, finally able to breathe again, his lungs desperately inhaling the air, but all of this failed to reach your ears. You were only left to gaze upon your hands, which had been stained too much with the blood of your loved one, a grim picture that bore inside your mind and scarred it irreparably. Suddenly, everything stopped inside of you; the pain, the suffering, the tears, they all magically went away, leaving behind only soft shivers that started resonating from your heart, growing stronger and stronger with the passing seconds, as you continued to look upon your hands.

As EJ/Jeff turned to look at you, his eyes grew bigger by the terror that seized him and he managed to pull all of his strength to speak, something that was extremely hard for his condition.

'_...! _...babe…look at me…..stay with me…..don't lose yourself now….!' He dared to say, but he started coughing up blood nonstop now.

His words never reached your ears.

As you watched his blood dripping down from your hands, the emptiness of your brain gave way to the bestial rage. They had _dared_ to wound your mate…..They had DARED TO TOUCH YOUR MATE! They laid their hands on the ONLY thing that was keeping you sane, on the ONLY thing that was keeping you human! They had spilled HIS blood right before your very own eyes, daring to challenge you by taking him down first! How DARE THEY DO THAT TO THE ONLY MAN YOU HAD EVER LOVED! They. Will. PAY! You will f*cking rip their hearts out and eat them for breakfast, turning their useless skin into a winter coat! HOW DARE THEY LEAN A FINGER ON EJ/JEFF, HOW DARE THEY MESS WITH _YOUR _FAMILY, HOW DARE THEY MESS UP WITH YOUR LIFE?! Blood! THERE WILL BE BLOOD! There's gonna be blood and guts and it's gonna be their blood and guts that will adorn these woods for weeks! Oh, sweet and diabolical pleasure of murder and madness, how long they have been feeding you up, f*cking up with your mind, preparing you for the time things would come to this! FOR THE TIME YOU WOULD RIP THEM APART!

The beast inside your mind exploded into a fit of madness and bloodlust, its penetrating scream resonating through you and escaping your lips so hard, that the edges of your mouth begun to open up by themselves, filling your mouth with blood and allowing the bestial sound that came out of your lungs, to shred all sanity that was lingering around you, sounding for the first time as a demonic scream that was able to open up Hell itself and let all the demons loose on Earth. This time, insanity did not paint your vision or thoughts red, but instead, all of your conscience and unconsciousness was wiped away by the complete darkness. Both you, the little sanity you had left, the Other you and even the beast itself all were wiped away and in their spot, the deranged and coming-straight-from-the-pits-of-Hell demon came to conquer everything. Your heartbeat became one continuous hum, your thoughts seized to exist and your whole body arced backwards on an ankle that was more disturbing than unnatural, bending and twisting your limps in ways that were not possible by any living creature. The black that had started to take over the edges of your fingertips shot up and twirled around your whole arms, wrapping them tightly and even starting to take over the skin towards your neck. Your delicate (s/c) skin, begun to crack with various large, black cracks that appeared on your skin, covering every single edge of your body, making it look like it was all falling apart, while your fingers turned sharp and dangerous like claws, ready to shred their victims into pulp. There was no trace of you left inside your body. This was not you. This was merely a newly awakened monster.

In one split second, it stood up, letting out a hellish low growl, before its black eyes fell on the man that had brought this entire calamity upon you. Then, it merely saw the blonde girl that raise her hand and point at it, ready to strike it with her hellish power. But in one single split of the second, it was gone from before her eyes.

The next thing she felt, was a hand grabbing her tightly from the back of the neck, sharp nails entering her skin with sheer power and her face connected hard with the ground under her, smashing on it with such power, that the place she connected with bended inwards. Again and again and again, the hand made her crash against the ground, until what was left from her face, were only the sockets of her eyes and her mouth. All the rest skin was shredded away by the bloodthirsty demon that was growling inside her ear hard. She flew her hands back and tried to grab her one hand and stop her, but the demon noticed her immediately, grabbing one of her hands that attempted to release her and with a loud scream, tore it away from her like it was made from paper, throwing it on the side, before she flipped the girl towards her, making her look inside her black abyssal eyes. Her hands wrapped hard around the girl's neck, pinning her down on the ground, with her trying to fight her with all she had, yelling and growling back at the beast, who only tilted its head to the side, watching her struggle, before a sheer expression of rage crossed its hellish characteristics and started banging her head against the ground, until it earn it a huge cracking sound.

Smiling widely, it opens its mouth and leans its head back, before it flashes forward again, landing its teeth on the girl's neck, biting it so hard, that when it moves back, a large part of her flesh comes out, revealing part of her spine, her larynx and esophagus. Blood runs down the beast's chin, which only leans forwards once again and it passes its lips softly over the girl's neck, before it screams out triumphantly, grabbing the torn head and tossing it to the side, before the girl under it dissolves to ash.

The demon turns to the tall and grinning man, who strangely enough, seems amused with all this and calls out for the last two of his comrades. Thanatos and Dinami.

The moment these words leave his lips, two men appear right in front of him, the raven-haired one that was the leader of them all when they entered your dreams and the blonde man, that always seemed too silent. In their view, the demon growls loudly in amazement as both of them lock gazes with her and charge forward in a split second. The leader is the first one to reach the demon, managing with the powers that Demise gave him, to duplicate himself, creating another illusion of him, but perfectly able to wound the demon nonetheless, both of them reaching the demon in no time. The leader screams and flings his hand hard against it, with his illusion trying to kick the legs out of the demon, but the creature is quick to react, avoiding both of them with a fluid motion of its flexible body. Its attention is distracted though, and when the leader flings his other hand against it, it finds it straight in the face, catapulting it many meters back. The demon hits the ground hard making it crack underneath it, but as the impact is not nullified and its body continues to fly backwards, it turns in mid-air and manages to land on its own two feet, dipping its hand on the ground and after a few moments, nullifying the speed.

Its gaze locks with its targets once again, deciding in a second to take them out one at a time, before it springs itself forward again.

The illusion of the leader ejects forward first, avoiding it by leaning on the side when the demon tries to slash his neck, resuming the action by punching it straight in the stomach. The demon growls in pain and turns its furious gaze to the illusion and with one swift movement of its hand that is barely visible, it grabs the illusion with its one hand and squeezing hard, the scull cracks and pops under its strong hold, ending the illusion in a matter of seconds, allowing its dead body to dissolve in the wind, before it charges against the leader once again. It tries to kick him in the chest, but the man is fast this time and manages to block the hit with his hands, grabbing the foot hard in the next second and elbowing it in the middle, breaks it in half. Instead of a pained scream, the demon lets out a menacing and sanity-drenching laughter, as it grabs the unsuspecting leader and drives its hand through his chest. The man gawks in surprise as his body swiftly turns into ash and the demon turns to the last remaining assistant of the tall monster.

The blonde man's eyes tighten as he sees that he is the only one left, but this would not stop him from bringing the monster down. Watching it lunge against him with all the sheer power that its demonic body could fuel it with, he avoids the protruding hand and grabbing it with power with his two own, he twists it hard, until he hears the bone break inside the skin. The monster lets out a pained growl that reverberates inside the night, full of pain and anger, before it steps on his knee hard and punches him in the face when the blonde man leans in a little bit. The pain is short though thanks to his durability that is fueled through his Power ability and the man jumps over the demon, using its hand as a handle and avoiding the punch that was coming towards him, but not the next blast of the monster as it elbows him straight in the nose once he's behind it. Letting out a piercing scream of anger, the man tackles the demon on the ground and leaning over it, starts to throw merciless punches on its face repeatedly, starting to draw more and more black blood out of the beast, which stains his hands and face.

The demon growls out in pain, but as the man directs another hit on it, the demon takes the small opportunity presented and kicks him where the sun doesn't shine, making him scream out and back down a little bit, pain and anger fueling the man up, as he kicks the back of the demon's knee the moment it tries to stand up, continuing with bringing the foot against its face, but the moment he tries to do so, the demon vanishes from his eyes. The next thing he knows, someone grabs him hard from behind and pulls him hard into a choke hold, blocking his air pipes and making his hands fly on his neck, in a desperate attempt to release himself from the demon's grip. He tosses, turns and even manages to kick the demon in its broken leg, but nothing seems to have effect on it. It was as if it was unable to feel any short of pain anymore, surrendering fully to its demonic identity. Soft lips pass gently over his neck and his head falls on the ground in the very next second, his body dissolving into dust as the demon towers well above him.

Now, the only ones that were left in the small battlefield, were the demon itself –with its injured limps twisting and restoring back to their original shapes- and the tall man, who for the first time, had lost his devious grin, along with his careless attitude, gazing at the demon that stood before him for a small second and he lets out a deranged growl, that shakes the earth all of them stood upon. His grin opens up wide, the split reaching to the farthest sides of his face, revealing two rows of shark-like, razor sharp teeth and a large tongue, while two holes open up, revealing two eyes that are immediately nailed on the demon, insanity and madness taking them over, being so dangerous, that could chop off parts of a human body only by staring too intensely on it. His white tentacles that up until then waved nonchalantly behind his back, freeze and turn to sharp ropes, ready to shred anything on their path to pieces, while they split up and become ten instead of five, pointing immediately towards the demonic woman and charging against her in the flash of an eye.

So fast that they almost become invisible, they launch against the demon girl, hitting the hard ground underneath that separates the two of them with extreme power, making it crack and small stones are thrown into the air and towards any direction, as they launch against it, sharper than any blade. Yet, they are not as fast as the demon, who lowers its torso and starts running straight forward, sharply jumping up and then to the left, avoiding two tentacles with great ease, launching straight forward with its claws protruding forward, ready to slice the neck of the man in mere seconds, ending his life briefly. Still, the demons growls in sheer anger as one tentacle finds its way on its stomach, blocking its impending attack and catapulting it straight backwards, placing a safe distance among them once again. The moment the demon lands on its feet, it immediately ejects its body forward on the ground, evading for mere millimeters the three tentacles that crashed hard on the spot it was standing a few seconds ago.

Grabbing one of the tentacles, it flips over it and starts running towards the man with movements so balanced and fast, that were barely visible to the human eye. The man tries to stop her approach by catapulting two more of his tentacles against her, but the demon sees the impending threat and with a fluid motion, jumps in the air, it's body twisting and turning flexibly and avoids the tentacles immediately, grabbing one with its hands and biting it hard, spits out a large piece, injuring the tentacle and making the man scream out in pain.  
The next attack though manages to outsmart the demon girl.

Ejecting two of his tentacles towards the demon from both sides, turning them into sharp blades, ready to shred the demon in half, the demon flips on the air and avoids them both, only to fail to see three other ones that grab it hard by the hands and legs, raising it in the air under its hellish screams, trapping it completely. Another tentacle shots up against it, ready to pierce its heart and end its life fast, but the demon smiles deviously and concentrating, allows its body to become limp and its body parts that are trapped to slip away from the man's grasp, making her fall on the ground with a small 'thud' and escape death. The demon lets out a hellish laughter, mocking the tall man who is only infuriated more, sending another tentacle that comes swiping towards the demon. Its eyes open wide with surprise as the tentacle finds it fast straight in the stomach and ejects it many meters back, crashing on a tree trunk with extreme power and finally falling on the ground under it. Failing to see pretty much anything out of the pain from all the broken parts inside of it due to the collision, the demon screams out in pain as three tentacles pin themselves inside its flesh, one in the neck, one in the stomach and one in the shoulder. Blood shots up inside its mouth and it proceeds to spit it out hard, staining the white tentacle and growling angrily, trying to move before the other ones end it, moving like a lunatic and worsening its wounds.

And with what way did it do that?

Using its sharp claws, it shreds the three tentacles into pieces.

The man lets out a bloodcurdling scream and backs away a little bit, his hand flying on his head and the rest of his tentacles whip the air around them hard and in severe pain, since the cut off limbs are bleeding off in the ground, fallen and rapidly beginning to rot, unable to heal themselves up for the time being. The demon gazes over the complete pain of the man and smiles deviously and evilly to itself, filling the movement as one of great impact on the man. With blood still dripping down from its wounds, it stands proudly up and smiles a demonic grin, ignoring the pain coming from its wounds and ejecting itself once again against the man that dared to hurt the demon's mate. Through his desperate screams of pain, the man tries to focus once he sees it approaching and lets out an angry scream.

'THIS TIME YOUR HEART WILL BE MINE!' he screams, catapulting all of his remaining tentacles against the demon.

The monster jumps and manages to avoid the first one fast, but the second one manages to catch it hard, wrapping around its waist with power and raising it on the air, upside down, preparing to crush it with the immense power with which he squeezes the small figure. The demon raises its clawed hand in the air, its black eyes filling with madness and murder, as it brings it down once again, shredding the tentacle to small pieces in a single second. The man screams again and fails to attack it, allowing it to fall down, stepping on the tentacle right under and then jump against one of them, that is on its left. It steps on it and starts running with all the power it had, trying to reach the man and tear him to pieces. All the other tentacles try to stop it, but it jumps from tentacle to tentacle, ripping apart as many as it could reach, the movements fast and lethal, as it is now one inch away from the man.

A wild, bestial scream leaves its lips, the moment it shreds the rest of the tentacles and grabs itself from the man's suit. The rest happened in slow motion.

The man freezes up a little bit, his eyes opening wide with surprise in the view of the girl's wild eyes. She was covered in blood and wounds, but still, the determination and anger had flooded her black eyes, as she raised her clawed hand to strike him, while the man was unable to protect himself out of the surprise that washed over him. The blackness of her skin had started to eat away all the flesh that she had, the only spots left being her neck and face, the only ones that posed a strong resistance to the animalistic demon that had taken over her mind. How was that possible? He believed that no one could ever possess so strong emotions to be able to turn into that kind of a demon, but here she is now to prove him wrong. As time stood still for a little bit, Offenderman was able to understand finally, that it was the injuring of her lover that pushed this woman to the very edge of losing herself inside the insanity. Then, as he looked at her hand that was coming closer and closer to his heart, the victory shining hard on her eyes, he was able to hear the last beats of her heart. At first it was a continuous hum, adrenalized by the anger and bloodlust that was pumping through her veins, but right then, it started to slow down. Gently, slowly, carefully, it turned to a normal beat that only decreased more, until it beat once…..twice…..and then stood perfectly still.

That was it….an imaginary clock stroke midnight inside Offenderman's head….the last of the _Enfants Sacrificielles_ had joined the ranks of the undead, choosing to stay a Creepypasta, rather than becoming a human. The very first Sacrificial Child that survived the wars…..He had finally lost…

The girl's hand pierced through his heart.

Offenderman felt her hand pass through him, a cold and determined blade, destroying both his and the rest of the hearts he had gathered, releasing the spirits of the fallen Enfants and eliminating his own existence. But it was all alright. He would finally stop struggling to become something he wasn't; he would finally stop trying to overpower his own brother. The last thing he saw, before Death enveloped him completely, was his brother looking at him with his blank face. He could swear he could feel his sadness.

'Heh…sorry bro..' he murmured into his brother's mind, before his whole body disintegrated to dust.

Seeing Offenderman's body turn to dust right before your eyes, eliminating his existence forever, the demon inside of you begun to disappear. Slowly but steadily, you felt your thoughts light up once again like candles in the dead of the night, and the control over your body to return to you rapidly. Your fingers turned to their original form and the black skin and cracks started to fade away, as your own skin and flesh were restored. You stood above the dusts of the man, feeling the gratitude that the rest of the Enfants whispered to you as they were released, echoing inside the vast spaces of your mind. They were finally free and the man that was to blame for all this was finally dead. Your orange iris lightened up once again inside your empty eyes and without thinking about it, your hands flew over your now silent heart, the heart of a true Creepypasta. You had really felt it stop inside of you, signaling the granting of your identity as a Creepypasta, something that couldn't be stolen from you ever again.

Then, reality hits you in the face like a brick wall.

EJ/Jeff was still dying.

Turning, your eyes welled up with tears but your body reacted on its own volition, making you run towards the love of your undead life, kneeling once again beside him and gazing upon his blooded face, as his stare had begun to drift into death long ago. You screamed and cried out, your hands flying to cover the hole in his chest, calling his name again and again, with the dying man trying the best he could to focus once again to you, but failing miserably, leading him to lose even more blood. Helen's hands wrapped around your shoulders, trying desperately to offer you some comfort as you were crying over your dying mate and the rest of your family had gathered around you, all of them alive but with various serious and small injuries gracing their bodies, as they watched you cry hard over your lover. This time though, you knew of something that you wished could heal him up, the last chance you had, a parting gift that was given to you by the Enfants.

Without explaining to anyone, you grab Helen's knife and driving it hard through your wrist, you cut it through, allowing your luxurious blood to run free, immediately making it drip inside the hole in EJ's/Jeff's heart. You just hoped it wasn't too late.

'Child, what are you doing?' Slenderman asked you slowly, looking upon the blood that fell on the wound.

'As the rest of the Enfants were released, they told me what power my aspect held inside. Innocence holds the power of Healing. So I'm using it to save him before it's too late. When he survives though, he will be craving my blood for a bit, since it's highly addictive.'

'And if he doesn't?' Helen slowly murmurs, but you give him no answer.

You watch as the blood fills the wound up and starts dripping down from the edges of EJ's/Jeff's skin, with the wounded man passed out long ago. You hoped with all the power of your mind and heart that he would survive this. That he would be able to walk beside you once again. The blood stops and you immediately lean forward to gaze upon the wound, only to see that the hole was gone. Still, EJ/Jeff wasn't reacting at all. No sign of life came from him. If your heart was still beating it would have exploded right at this moment, as you looked upon him….. waiting..praying…hoping…

Then….


	64. Chapter 59 The Destined Lovers (EJ)

**Chapter 59 The Destined Lovers (EJ)**

* * *

_~Genuine and true love is so rare that when you encounter it in any form, it's a wonderful thing, to be utterly cherished in whatever form it takes.~_

_Gwendoline Christie_

* * *

A hard knock reverberated inside the complete silence, coming from the door as it appeared.

You were laying against a very warm surface, your tired eyes gently closed and your breathing even and rhythmical, as you slept peacefully and undisturbed, driven away from the reality around you and taken inside the luxurious and plentiful world of dreams, submerging yourself in an imaginary meadow filled with blue roses, almost feeling the soft air against your skin, making your hair wave happily. The sound that came from the door reached deep down into your unconscious mind, echoing inside the meadow and making you stir uncomfortably. It was just too good of a dream to allow anyone to break it to you and the sweet warmth that had enveloped your petite figure was something much more than plain cozy and relaxing to just give up on it like that. Whoever that was, he could definitely come around another time.

The same knock sounded once again, more impatient this time.

Finally, the light started penetrating your closed eyelids, pulling you gently but steadily away from the dreamland and taking you along with it to the real word, denying you any more sleep and the pleasure of not thinking for a bit. The day must be bright outside, but you knew that once your eyes would open, you would have to push the covers away from you, exposing your body to the chilling air of the first days of November, who was quick this year in allowing the white veil of snow to grace the hard and cold soil, leaving back the humid and rainy days of October. You shuddered lightly in the thought and made yourself more comfortable inside the warmth, frowning and sulking like a little child in the attempts reality did to wake you up. Inhaling deeply, the strong aroma of medicine and cherries reaches your nose, helping your mind slip once again inside the unconsciousness, resuming the dream you were seeing before with a small smirk of happiness on your lips.

Aaaaaand the knocking only continues.

'Hey, wake up already!' comes a familiar voice from behind the door, your brain registering it after a few moments to belong to none other than Ben.

You growl angrily 'EJ, can you get the door?' you mumble softly, finally opening your orange eyes unwillingly and releasing yourself from the man's tight grip, stroking his face softly with your fingers to help him wake up.

The sudden distancing of your body allows the cold air to come barging inside the space that was created, chilling the both of you and making you regret your decision immediately. What wouldn't you give to return to those loving arms immediately...

The man's closed eyelids flicker and eventually open, only for his empty stare to fall upon your sleepy and pouting face. He seemed disoriented for a little bit, his eyebrows furrowing above his empty eye sockets, but he only pulled himself towards you again out of sheer instinct and hugging you like you were some kind or real-life teddy bear, burying his nose inside your hair and inhaling the sweet fragrance deeply, but Ben knocks the door again and you feel his previously relaxed body tighten up just a bit, before he sighs upon hearing the elf's annoying voice coming from behind the door, demanding for him to wake up. Unwillingly, he pulls himself away from you and freeing his body from the covers, throws his feet to the side and rises on them, sleepily walking towards the door, trying to rub sleep off his face as you once again pull the covers above your head, sealing yourself away from the sunlight and trying to push away reality by hiding yourself away from it.

Still, you can pretty easily hear EJ yawn as his hand reaches for the doorknob, turning it, only for a very irritated Ben to come barging in, keeping little to no respect for the privacy of the eyeless man, marching inside like he owned the whole place.

'What the hell dude, I knocked five times already!' his annoying voice fills the room loudly, more raised than it should be.

'Ben, keep it quiet will you? It's morning and people are sleeping.' EJ tries to pull the elf to order again, knowing that you were still sleeping.

'Who the hell cares?! I don't give a single damn about them. It's already eight o' clock and I thought to wake you up for breakfast.' He continues, in the same volume.

'Okay, okay I'll come. Just keep it down and go find the others.'

'And let you sleep once again? Oh no. WAKE UP EJ, THE SUN IS UP!' the elf pretty much screams while laughing, his voice piercing your ears like a bullet.

In a flash, you toss the covers from above your face, sitting up in the bed with your furious gaze scanning the place like it was able to set in on fire, your once relaxed features filled with anger as you locate the elf immediately, who is taken aback to find you there and a bit scared by your sudden appearance.

'GET THE F*CK. OUT. NOW. BEN! JESUS CHRIST SUPERSTAR, IT'S EIGHT IN THE MORNING! GET LOST!' you practically scream at his stunned face.

'_? I didn't know you were here as well.' He says slyly, a big perverted grin dawning on his face 'What were the two of you doin?'

In the sound of his voice you throw him another annoyed and furious glare 'Sleeping, until your sorry #ss came and ruined it. Get out!'

'Oh come on now, you weren't doing just that all night long. What do you have to say EJ?' he grins, turning to the auburn haired man.

'I say that you heard the lady; leave.' EJ simply responds, his face betraying no emotion whatsoever as he holds the door open for the blonde elf.

'Which lady? I see no lady in here.' Ben says evilly, turning to you and smiling widely, but the moment he does that, a hand grabs him hard by the collar of his green blouse and the next thing he knows, his back connects with the wall across EJ's room hard, making the small elf lose his balance and fall on the floor, his bloodshot eyes gazing up, only to see a still calm EJ standing in front of the door.

'When I'm around, you'll treat her d*mn well or the next time you get hurt, I'll patch you up with fishing line and hooks. Do I make myself clear gamer druggie?' his voice is calm, but you can almost touch the faint demonic hue in it, making your eyes open wide with surprise, just like Ben's did.

Before the elf had the chance to pretty much say anything, EJ has already closed the door to his face and walks towards his closet, as you drop yourself back on the soft covers once again, sighing loudly and trying to push the unfortunate incident aside.

'Well, good morning EJ.' You mumble, looking over at him and smiling softly at his tall form.

'Good morning love. Did you sleep well?' he asks, opening the closet and pulling out one of his favorite black hoodies. You could swear that he had millions of those things, all of his clothes consisting of the same black clothes. Before you answer him though, you allow yourself to gaze upon his muscular but really lean body that was only covered by a simple black t-shirt and a pair of blue boxers, as he pulls the hoodie over his head, allowing you a great view, making a small, devious smirk appear on your lips, something that he is completely oblivious about.

'Eh, since you were here, I had no nightmares.' You smile, sitting up completely.

Nightmares... simple but torturing for your mind nightmares. You had been having them for the past two weeks, since the incident with Offenderman ended and your blood did in fact manage to pretty much bring EJ back from the dead. It was an utter miracle that not even you yourself could explain how it happened. As you killed Offenderman the five Enfants that he had slayed before, appeared once again right in front of you, this time in their normal human forms and with their hearts replaced on their chests. They wanted to thank you in person for setting them free and apologize if they had caused you any inconveniences by entering your dreams and your reality and as a parting gift, they revealed to you that the power your heart possessed, was the power of Healing. They said that in the world around us, Innocence is often believed to have healing effects on people and just like their own powers, your aspect manifested through the healing abilities of your blood. That was why you always craved for blood in the first place. You could use it, but the blood had the only disadvantage that it was highly addictive. This of course didn't stop you from using it to EJ and saving your lover's life.

But even if you had left all these terrible memories in the past, excruciating nightmares continued to haunt your dreams, playing the same thing over and over again: you giving EJ your blood, but eventually him dying anyways. Only in the mere thought, you felt your sanity and conscience slip away from you, so you ended up waking up in terrible screams and doing what you did last night. Taking your pillow, you made your way towards the eyeless man's room, as stealthily as possible, crying the whole way up there and once he opened the door, shoving yourself inside his arms, hugging him with all the power your body could provide you with, crying silently against his chest, with him caressing and kissing your hair and lips in order to comfort you and eventually, you ended up sleeping together, wrapped in each others arms. You knew the others would be commenting silently about that fact, but the nightmares just wouldn't go away and each time you decided not to go to his room, he ended up showing up in yours.

So, the both of you pretty much slept with each other every single night. The rest of the creeps had noticed that they barely saw each of you without the other by his side, you throwing EJ moon-eyed looks of complete love and him holding on to your hand for dear life, but thanks to what you thought was Jane's and Clocky's intervention, they made no comments to mock you or even point out the obvious. You couldn't help it okay?! Having reached so close to losing him forever, triggered all alarms inside your mind, and now you just wanted to be around him all day long. Helping him out with the medical room helped, but most of the time, you ended up sitting in his chair all cuddling up and kissing each other. Each time he was touching you, you were feeling a strong wave of shivers going up and down your spine, involuntarily pulling yourself towards him, like some kind of magnet was placed inside your bodies when you weren't looking.

'How are you feeling today? Any side effects from my blood?' you ask, worry lacing your beautiful voice, something that the eyeless man immediately picks up.

'Don't worry yourself too much my love. The wound is perfectly healed and my craving for your blood has almost disappeared. Your healing abilities were quite remarkable, but I'm still denying testing your blood for further clues. Let's just hope we won't need them again.' He gives you a smirk, which you find irresistible.

'Do you always get Ben to wake you up?' you wonder, throwing your legs to the side and rising on your feet, walking towards his chair and picking up your purple hoodie, trying to pull it over your t-shirt, only to find yourself tangled inside. Damn your sleepiness!

'Most of the days, yes. He likes to wake us all up, knocking on the door until we open up or punch him. Mostly Masky punches him though and I can't say I blame him.' You feel two hands grab the edges of your hoodie and pull it downwards, helping you wear it correctly 'But I don't think he'll bother us again.' He says, gazing into your orange eyes, pulling you closer against his body, still holding on to the hoodie.

'Hmmm, we don't want him walking in uninvited, now do we?' you smirk slyly, passing your hands to his sturdy chest and looking at him with a gaze full of promises.

In your view, he smirks as well 'You've got anything particular in mind?' he teases you, leaning in and brushing his lips against yours. His scent fills your senses up and blurs your mind, but you still continue to smile.

'Many things. Among others.' Your hands tangle behind his neck.

'Tempting.' He comments as his lips finally connect with your own.

At first, you kiss each other slowly, carefully. You feel his lips open and his tongue licks your bottom lip dangerously slowly, making you sigh in the kiss and half open your lips, allowing his tongue to enter your mouth slowly, tracing and exploring each small crevice and inch softly, before it starts to play with your own tongue, a game that you are quick to join. Another sigh leaves your lungs, as your hand makes its way into his hair, tangling among them, the very same time that his arms wrap around your waist and back, pulling you somewhat harder against him, trapping you within his reach, as he starts to kiss you more eagerly, his movements losing their usual carefulness and self control. As much as you loved his always cautious and thoughtful personality, you just loved to see him lose control like that when you were together, knowing that it was you that did the trick.

Shivers go up and down your spine as his sweet cherry aroma fills your mind in a faint mist, before you feel your back coming gently in contact with the wall beside you, as EJ traps your body against it, using his own. His lips detach from yours and he leans in your neck, starting to plant ever-so-soft kisses along the soft surface, making you sigh and smile deviously, with adrenaline starting coursing through your veins at your lover's touch. He returns to your lips once again, but this time, leans down a little bit, passing his hands behind your knees and pulling you up, he passes them around his waist, picking you up from the ground and holding you against the wall all by himself. Both of you can't suppress a small chuckle, as you pass your hands on his back and he continues to kiss you, only for...

'EJ, are you up already?' Masky's voice comes from outside the door.

'Oh, for the LOVE OF GOD!' you say angrily, as the two of you break the kiss and EJ sighs.

'_ is that you?' Masky asks after a small pause.

'No, it's my twin cousin!' you reply ironically, rolling your eyes.

'We'll be right there Masky.' EJ responds to the head proxy, before he lets you stand down once again 'We'll continue another time love.'

'We'll try, but I think aliens will land and stop us.' You say bitterly, but can't help but laugh as well, once his loud laughter fills the room, a sound that is both happy and cheerful, something that you haven't heard coming from him before. He grabs your hand and brings it in his lips, kissing it lightly, before allowing you to lead him towards the door, tugging him along.

Both of you make your way to the dining room, saying good morning to the rest of your brothers and sisters that were also gathering up, sleep still evident on their tired eyes, as they instinctively followed the sweet and mouthwatering aroma of the food that was hanging softly in the air, all around the house. Smiling brightly at them, you can't help but think that it was out of real luck that none of them was killed in the battle you had with Offenderman. Yeah, some fingers were lost forever and severe injuries will need more than the two weeks that have already passed to heal, but all in all, you were all up and about, something that only added to your happiness.

Greeting the master of the house who -as always- was reading the newspaper, you take your normal seat right across from him, smiling brightly at Jeff who was already sitting on your left, starting to talk with the forever-smiling man, EJ joining the conversation shortly after he took his spot beside you, gently resting his hand over yours, an action that had started to become usual in front of the rest of your family, the three of you chatting away happily, with Sally jumping on your hug at some point. Jeff was his upbeat and fun self as always, betraying nothing that would show that he felt uneasy around you. You knew that choosing EJ over him must have hurt him, but as he himself explained to you as you were left alone for a bit while watching TV the other day, when he saw you crying over EJ, he knew that you loved him truly and that was enough for him. He took your decision like a true man and respected you, so for that, you'll always be happy to call him your best friend along with Toby. You were happy to find out as well, that EJ had no problem with you hanging out with Jeff at all.

'Toby, chew slowly, you are going to choke.' You warn the ticking Proxy who was wolfing down a whole plate of waffles by himself, while handing Sally a slice of bread with nutella, as EJ filled a glass with orange juice for you.

'Let him choke; then we'll have something to laugh about.' Clocky flashes you a devious grin, elbowing the man on the ribs, something that he didn't even feel.

'I-if you ain't...a-able to e-e-eat four w-waffles all at o-once, you a-a-re n-o man.' Toby comments.

'Thank God we aren't then.' Jane answers ironically and you can almost see her roll her eyes under her mask.

'Who is going out for hunting today?' Masky asks around, leaning over his plate to eat up his omelet, his mask slightly raised upwards.

'I went yesterday so I'm f*cking okay.'Jeff simply shrugs beside you.

'Me and _ will be hitting town tonight, since my injuries have healed. I'm starting to run low on my supplies, so I need a refill.'EJ exclaims right beside you, making you turn and pin your gaze at him with concern.

'Are you sure EJ? We can wait a little bit more i-'

'Yeah, lover-boy EJ, you need to watch out or you won't be able to take care of lovely _ over there.' Ben cuts you off and smiles evilly at EJ, whose movements come to an abrupt stop as he hears the small remark. A round of laughter goes around and you feel your already small patience running thin at the mean remark about your partner.

'What on earth is that supposed to mean?'EJ comments icily, his face completely hidden away by his mask, but you knew that he was getting angry. You could feel it in his touch, as it had tightened around your hand ever-so-faintly, but enough for you to notice.

'You heard me! Tiredness reduces the chances of 'helping' her out EJ. I bet she will be disappointed if you wear yourself out, will she?'

The elf grins widely, while surprise shots up both on you and EJ, with you covering Sally's ears immediately and EJ finally slamming his hand on the table, making everything on it bounce and rise on his feet threatenly, his calm aura having turned completely threatening and emanating like a black mist from every little fiber of his existence. The rest of the Creepypasta break out in loud laughter and many 'oooooo', making a huge blush spread over your face, while EJ still seemingly holds on to his patience, but you knew that he was debating on which was the best way of taking each of the elf's organs, without anesthesia. You can't believe that Ben went so far with that! How could he?! But what you hear next is what makes you lose your mind.

'Hahahahahahaha, you don't want to disappoint the lady EJ! What will she think then?! Hahahahahaha!' LJ laughs hysterically, smashing his hand against the table.

'F*ck off you r*tards. What the hell is wrong with you?'Jeff's attempt to save you falls on deaf ears.

'Y-yeah, e-except i-i-if s-s-she i-s t-the o-o-one to g-g-et you s-started in g-general.' Toby almost rolls off his chair.

'That's it! F*ck off you-'

'SH*T UP RIGHT NOW!'

Dead-like silence falls over the table, cutting off all the mean remarks and laughter, sounding so loud, that it literally makes the glasses and the windows creak, as all heads turn and nail themselves to you, who are still covering Sally's ears, your face as serious and cold as the first day you had come inside this house. You had yelled so loudly and with your voice dripping with sternness, that you reminded them Slenderman for a little bit, something that made them all stop. You turn your face and look at EJ who is looking at you filled with surprise, not expecting your little outburst at all.

'It's okay Jack, sit down please.' You say and he immediately listens, after one second of hesitation 'As for the rest of you, one more damn word and we are serving your intestines for dinner, by yours truly. And I'm not f*cking joking.' You give Sally another spoonful of scrambled eggs and rest your hand on EJ's.

That was enough to stop the remarks and help you resume with your normal breakfast. Everyone ate up and helped around with cleaning the table and not a single remark was heard again, but still EJ was more silent than he usually was, making you realize that he was sulking a little bit, the comments reaching the calm man's nerves. You tried to pacify him, both of you sitting on the sofa in front of the TV, with you sitting on his lap and leaning against his toned chest and him kissing the top of your head and having wrapped you inside his sweet embrace, as he watched the news and you smiled at Sally who was drawing with her brand new markers, still feeling EJ being a bit too silent and reserved, making you worry. So what do you do to take his mind off the insults? You raise your head, smiling widely against his skin and start planting small kisses along his jaw line, feeling him tense up immediately, but remain neutral, something that you know it doesn't reflect his surprised thoughts. Still, his whole body posture loosens up a little bit and you can hear him sigh under his royal blue mask.

You continue to cuddle together, until the sound of the doorbell rings hard and Slenderman walks up to the door, his black suit coming in total contrast with the bright light that was pouring inside through the vast windows. Both EJ and you raise your heads to look at the Master of the household, as his tendrils are waving softly behind him, his long fingers wrapping shortly around the doorknob and he opens the door, only for a very familiar voice to flood the air, sounding even louder in the now completely silent room.

'Hello Slenderman. I have arrived just in time, as you instructed me.'

'Welcome Bloody Painter. Thank you for accepting my invitation.' The tall man says, moving his towering figure to the side and allowing none other than Helen to enter the house. His mask was pulled over his face and the usual smiling face pin was decorating the left side of his chest, resting on his dark blue jacket, which he had matched with a pair of black pants. He looks around the room, taking in his surroundings and checking the new place with a tint of uncertainty in his movement, until his dark gaze meets with you and you immediately shot up from EJ's arms, running with all your might towards him.

'Helen!' you exclaim happily, smashing your body against him with all the power you could pull, the both of you pulling each other in a bone crashing hug 'I've missed you so much! Where have you been?' you ask, taking a step backwards and messing his silky black hair playfully, giving him a wide cat-smile.

You hear him laugh under his mask and he places his hand on your head, stroking your hair tenderly 'You know, here and there, fixing some stuff up so I could finally relax. You seem renewed.' He comments and pulls you once again in a tight hug, with you wrapping your hands behind his back.

'I am! Everything's well after so many days and you're finally here! How long will you be staying?'

'Let's hope for a short while. I don't trust you enough Painter, to have you around _.' You hear EJ comment and gazing back, you see him standing a few feet behind you, crossing his arms over his chest, gazing towards the raven-haired man, his features completely hidden behind his emotionless mask.

'EJ, don't you worry, Helen's with our side now!' you try to pacify his doubts towards your brother, smiling widely at him.

'It's okay sweet pea, I don't expect anything different to be honest. I hope you have respected my sister Eyeless. Or I'll be glad to cut your fingers off, the surgical way!' Helen takes a threatening step towards EJ, but you place yourself in the way, cutting him off.

'So how long are you going to stay here Helen?' you repeat, trying to change the subject, before the fight breaks out.

'Bloody Painter will from now on stay here as a new addition to our family. I have personally asked him to.' Slenderman's voice catches you all by surprise.

You and EJ immediately avert your gazes to the leader, along with Jeff, Ben, Toby and Masky who peek towards all of you from the living room, all of them gawking at the news and immediately making their way over to you. Helen remains completely still, looking at the men that are coming inside the room, preparing for any possible attack, which never comes from their side. Even EJ seems too taken aback to even try and register all the sudden information, and frankly, you are unable to blame him for that.

'You've got to be f*cking kiddin me.' are the only words that leave Jeff's mouth.

'You are seriously taking him in Slender? After all those things him and the others did to our family, to _?' EJ's voice is full of surprise.

'They have K-I-L-L-E-D some of our comrades Slender!' Ben adds, minding not to be overheard by Sally.

'T-they almost g-got k-kitty too.' Toby points at you.

'I am perfectly aware of those facts my children and I have investigated them myself. As the incidents point out, Bloody Painter only helped the hitmen by locating and kidnapping the victims. The killings were made by Homicidal Liu and Dr. Smiley themselves.'

'Is that true Helen?' you question your former brother seriously, focusing your senses on the sound of his voice as he sighs, having the advantage of knowing when he was lying since you had spent so much time with him in the past.

'It is true; I hadn't killed anyone, I only helped them out with abducting them. Still, you all know that I could have killed _ pretty easily all those months that she was with me, but I didn't. That must tell you something.' He addresses the others.

'You can't expect us to trust you so easily Painter. Even if our Master says that he has searched himself, we will still not trust you until you have proven your worth. Until then, expect nothing more and nothing less.' Masky is the one to speak up, his words making the whole room grow silent in agreement with the head Proxy.

'I didn't expect anything else.' Helen responds.

'_ can you please escort Helen to his room? I believe the room next to Hoody's is currently empty.'

'I'll be happy to Slender!' you say kindly, grabbing Helen's hand and pulling him towards the narrow corridor next to the stairs on the right 'Come on Helen.'

The man follows you obediently, keeping his hand on yours, as you make your way through the small labyrinth of the lower levels of the house, leading him further and further inside, passing the music room, a spare living room that hadn't been used in ages and many other rooms. Your footsteps echo inside the complete silence of the house, since you are walking deeper and deeper down, towards the side of that wasn't too well-preserved. The wood under your feet creeks every now and then and the dark paint on the walls had long ago started to come off, peeling off the wooden wall and falling on the ground softly. This side of the house was painted with dark colors, with dark blue and black prevailing mostly, in the few parts that weren't damaged by the ages. Various wooden furniture were lying here and there, covered by a thick layer of dust and with small spider webs forming on their edges, barely visible to the human eye. You turn and grace Helen with a big smile as you are finally reaching the five bedrooms that were currently occupied by Masky, Hoody, Ben and your mate.

The huge windows are illuminating the corridor right in front of you, allowing the strong sunlight that managed to escape the thick grey clouds that are hanging from the vast sky to fall inside, making the whole place look like an abandoned house from another era. Still, you pass by the rest of the bedrooms, leading Helen to the only one that wasn't occupied and opening the door, you usher him inside.

'I think you'll like it here.' You say, leaning on the doorframe and crossing your hands over your chest, gazing at the tall male who was checking his surroundings, walking up and down the room, inspecting every little inch. Thankfully, all surfaces were clean. His room had view to the back side of the house, towards the dark woods that prevailed out of the vicinity of Slenderman's influence.

'I do hope so too. I'm not worried about the others; if you trust me, then I can manage anything.' He says mindlessly, turning and looking straight at your form, his eyes completely covered by the mask.

'Then rest assured that the others will like you also. If one of us trusts you, then the others will too, sooner or later.' You explain with a smile.

'Why do you trust me so much _? For all that you know I might be in here to betray you all.' He bitterly says, sadness dripping from his every word, like a ghost that was haunting his mind.

'I trust you because you took care of me when I needed someone beside me, Helen. And this is something that I cannot forget.'

'If you were remembering every single one of our encounters, you wouldn't be so sure about your trust in m-'

'I do remember Helen.'

The moment these words leave your lips deadly silence falls between the two of you, both of you standing still and staring at each other, with Helen's gaze falling on you like hot iron, burning away your skin and reaching deep down into your soul, something that you felt even under the darkness of his white mask. It was so intense, that it was as if the man was gazing upon you for the very first time in his undead life. It shook him to the ground and made his breathing come out hard and ragged, as if he had just came back from running a marathon. His whole body had turned into a complete statue, but the only thing you could do was smile sweetly back at him.

After a few moments of allowing him to take in the information, he broke the silence first.

'W...what?...W-what do y-you mean?' he stutters, making you let out a chuckle, as he reminds you of a certain upbeat Proxy.

'When I finally took that damn cross off of me, all of my memories came rushing back to me. I remembered what happened after Offenderman abducted me and all the horrible tortures he made me go through, in order to completely wipe my memory clean. So when I took it off, it took some time and days, but they all came back to me eventually. As well as, the incident when you and the rest of Liu's followers attacked me in the cemetery, the experiments that Dr. Smiley did to me, as well as the moment that Liu...r-...r-ped me. Slenderman had managed to conceal them very well, but Offenderman removed the seals. Only you and EJ now know of the fact that I remember everything; damn, I haven't even told Slenderman. The others might bully me and EJ a little bit for thinking that we have plenty of...action since we are together, but is in fact because of me remembering that we haven't yet. EJ might have been more active than me in the past in that whole section, but he understands that I need some time to adjust, so he has held himself back, giving me space.' You simply shrug.

'Then why are we continuing to have this conversation _? Why haven't you kicked me out yet and why do you still trust me?' he asks, hanging himself from your lips, in desperate need for an answer.

'Because I remember what you did for me as well Helen. I remember you feeding me blood in that cold basement in order to help me survive. I remember being handed to you by Offenderman, in a state that even now, I still can't describe. You taught me to walk, to speak, to eat, to write, to read and to think all over again. He handed me to you in a state like I was lobotomized and you managed to bring me back, teaching me all the things like I was a seventeen-year-old baby. We have been through so many sh!t Helen, the two of us, that I really do consider you as my brother. And I am many things, but I am not ungrateful.' You give him a big smile, grabbing the doorknob and turning to leave, but before you pull the door all the way, you turn and smile to Helen once again.

'Welcome to the family big bro.'

The rest of the day passes in relative calmness.

The rest of the residents started to accept Helen as part of their everyday lives now, still not trusting him though, while Sally and Toby once again made you cook fresh waffles for them, with EJ rushing by your side and helping out so that you wouldn't be tired too much by the task or the constant nagging from the two of them. You've got to admit, it was cute to see him in a pink apron and attempting to help you out only to be covered in flour in no time, his black hoodie turning white while his desperate moves and failed attempts to save what was already lost, made you laugh loudly. Still, when the waffles were ready and the time for the two of you to go hunting came, you rewarded him with a deep kiss in secret that left you both gasping for air, before you practically shoved him inside the bathroom to get a quick shower before going out. You were passing your favorite knives that were newly polished and sharpened on your waist, dressed in your usual attire and having pulled your hoodie already up, when an all-too-familiar voice came from your door.

'So, it is all-knightly EJ after all huh?'you turn, only for your gaze to meet with Clockwork, who was leaning against your door, her lean figure more beautiful than ever.

You sigh and continue on with your preparations 'I know you and Jane actually betted on it Clocky. But still, it was an end game from the very first time I met him. So Jane wins.' You laugh a bit, turning towards the girl with a faint smile.

In response, she shrugs 'I knew that you would end up together, but Jane beat me into it. If it bothered you that we betted, I can apologize.'

'You don't have to worry about such things. You are my besties and I expected something like that. It's only normal and I would do it too. Hell, I do that when I see you with Toby.' this time, your smile is a big one. You loved your bestie. You couldn't be mad at her. And you were sure it was the other way around as well.

'That idiot gets on my nerves!' she rolls her eyes, but a faint blush gives her away 'Still, Splendor was right. You do make a cute couple the two of you. And I'm sure that he won't hurt you _. EJ would rather die than do that.'

Both of you laugh loudly 'You really believe that?' you ask merrily.

'Yeah. The man almost faints every time you smile at him. But just a friendly advice: pull your neckline upwards or throw your hair in the front. The hickeys are showing.'She says winking her eye at you and turns to walk away, leaving you to desperately try and cover the marks and passing by the bathroom door, the moment EJ comes out, completely prepared for the hunting spree.

'Ready love?' he asks.

'Yep, let's go!' you smile widely at him, stuffing your hands on your hoodie pockets and walking up to him, his tall form towering well above you, as he offers you his elbow and you pass your hand around it, the both of you making your way towards the entrance door, walking down the stairs. Opening the door for you, you pass the threshold, after you give him a small kiss on the cheek of his mask as a thank you, feeling him tighten up a little bit by the surprise, but eventually loosen up. You bet he wasn't too used to these kinds of actions, but he will come around eventually; he just needed a bit of time.

Outside, the cold night had long ago managed to cover the vast sky completely.

The bright full moon was hanging lazily from the clear black sky, illuminating everything around it with an eerie but somewhat comforting light, which fell on everything in the surface of the earth, giving the scenery a nightmarish but captivating aura. The stars were adorning the sky as well, the far away planets and suns constantly keeping company to the otherwise lonely moon. The forest that spread after the gardens and until the very distant horizon, was dark and ominous; the moonlight that filtered among the dark pine trees, reflected on every surface that was covered by the freshly fallen snow, creating astonishing patterns of light and sinking the whole place inside a strange mid-light. Strangely enough, there was no mist and the clouds that carried along with them the new snow, were nowhere to be seen. The gardens around the house were also covered by the fresh, white blanket, giving the newly bloomed dark red roses a feeling of death and love, all at the same time, as the cold wind made them dance faintly.

It was nice to be back at your house once again. The familiar surroundings were holding on to a nostalgia that made you remember the very first days that you had arrived at the mansion, broken, wounded and lonely. Now, you had a family to take care of and a boyfriend that you knew he would love you for all the days of eternity, with the very same passion that he did today. The two deranged, psychopathic, dangerous and bloodthirsty of you, surely did not stand a chance into a 'normal' like relationship, but it was that lunacy that had brought you together and which keeps you together. It was the fact that you couldn't live without the other, that your demons collided hard and entwined perfectly with, making it impossible not to get crazed to be with one another.

EJ takes a step forward from you and you follow his tall figure, making your way towards the end of the garden.

'So where are we going?' you purr to him with a cat smile.

'We'll be hitting town for a nice meal. A few organs for me and much blood for you. What do you say my love?' he says, turning to see your reaction, taking your hand in his gloved own.

'Sounds appetizing.' You trail off with a smilebut the moment you finish your sentence, you hear a loud yell and a few pairs of feet running up towards the two of you.

Immediately, both your killer instincts kick up to the unfamiliar sound and you turn your gaze towards the left, preparing to face the attack, only for your own brain to accumulate the sudden info in a few split seconds. Laughing Jack was waving at you with his prolonged hands, muttering some words you were unable to hear, pointing at something and then at a iron chain in his hand. Following the chain, what you see next makes your mouth fall open in surprise.

There was a monster running up against you...A strange beast that you hadn't seen in your whole life before. It was really huge, standing so tall, that its face was able to reach the height of your own. It had dark gray fur, spattered with fresh blood, so much, that it was practically dripping down and staining the white snow. On its face were eyes in the size of dinner-plates, bloodshot red, and fixed on you with the wild excitement of a true hunter. It had a long unnatural smile stretching across its face, reminding you of what you have seen in the rest of the Creepypasta when they locked eyes with their prey, nearly all the way up to two sets of pointed ears on its head. Your brain immediately filed it as having a somewhat twisted feline, canine anatomy with eight legs in total, four on each side, and it bore a pair of stripes down its two very front forelegs. It had four sets of scarlet spines along its back that looked something much more than simply menacing and dangerous and as if all that weren't enough, it carried a threatening tail that had what appeared to be a fearsome hook shape.

You gasped, taking a step backwards. Someone screamed from right beside you, but all you felt was the beast colliding with your form.

Your back hits the ground hard, as two paws pinned you down for good, throwing your sanity switches off, since all alarms of danger went off inside your mind. The growl that left your lips was matched with its petrifying own, as you threw your deranged gaze towards it, only to see it open its jaws in three ways, revealing many rows of threatening, razor sharp teeth and a striped tongue that stretched and licked your face, as it had you pinned down for good. You toss and turn, trying to break free form the horrible monster, before it was too late.

'JACK! HELP! HELP ME! TAKE IT OFF!' you scream to him, but he has already thrown himself against it, trying to move it.

'GET OFF HER! GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!'his voice sounds demonic, but the beast doesn't even flinch.

'Worry not fellow killers! I shall take him off! Haahahahahahaa!' a strangely familiar voice laughs maniacally and you hear chains rustling up, before the beast is taken away from you, pulled by an iron collar the was wrapped around its neck. EJ immediately bends down and pulls you up on your feet, hiding you protectively behind his back, placing himself among you and the beast, to prevent a new attack. You see none other than LJ pull the beast beside him, ordering him merrily and the beast sitting beside him obediently, like a supersized cat or something.

'What the hell is that?' EJ beats you into it, asking first.

'Hahahahahahaha, EJ, _, allow me to introduce you to Slaughterbeast, my new pet! Or Tinne as I named him for short.' the monochrome clown laughs hysterically, pointing at the beast beside him. Now that it wasn't attacking you, it was standing perfectly still, moving its tail around, but still with its bloody eyes nailed on you.

'Where did you find it? Does Slenderman know you have it?' you speak up, but Slaughterbeast turns its head towards you, sticking his tongue out and making you tighten your hands on EJ's back a little bit.

'Of course he knows my fair lady! I found him in the battlefield that we abandoned two weeks ago. This guy had crawled out of the cliff you had almost fallen and was eating what was left from Kagekao and Mr. Widemouth when I found him. I always wanted to have a pet. Hahahahahaha!' the clown pets his monster's head with his clawed hand.

'I don't think it is a good idea to have it around LJ. What if it attacks Sally? Slenderman won't be happy and who knows what will happen.'

'Fear not EJ, I am currently trying to train him, so that he won't pose a threat to us. I don't care what he might do, I'm keeping him.'

As the monochrome clown concluded his words, Slaughterbeast's head perked up and its gaze wandered into the dark forest. Following his gaze, your abilities help you track the sound of The Rake's steps, pounding on the soft snow, many meters away from where you were standing. Before you even know it, Slaughterbeast has already launched towards the direction the sound came from, running with all its strength, tongue hanging out and pulling LJ along with it, almost dragging the clown in the air behind him, as they disappear inside the forest in a matter of seconds.

'I believeeeee I can flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.' Comes the clown's voice from the distance.

'Is he going to be okay?' you mutter.

'Nope.'

The walk among the dark forest was a long one, as both of you made your way towards the town at your leisure, talking among yourselves lightly and enjoying each other's company, as well as the silence that prevailed around you. Your hands were tightly entwined with each other and every few meters, you shared long and loving kisses that left you gasping to catch your breaths and with more lustful promises than words would ever be able to give you. The craving you had for one another was something that neither of you could hide nor suppress anymore, feelings that were only magnified by the sheer amount of time the two of you had spend separated from each other, only to find one another in the darkness of insanity once again. You wouldn't lie to yourself; you craved him with all the power of your un-beating heart, not only to satisfy your 'needs' as the others said, but also to finally feel the empty space that existed inside your mind fill up by nothing else but his presence; his careful and sweet character, his quirkiness and curiousness about things that were unknown to him –like human stuff- and also, the love that existed inside of him only for you. You craved to hug him tightly and remain there forever, your hearts so close to each other that they'll finally fuse into one single heart, if they hadn't done that already.

'You know _' he breaks the silence at some point, his empty gaze falling on the breathtaking scenery around you 'The scenery reminds me of the first time we met one year ago, when I found you walking inside the trees wounded too much for your beautiful body to continue walking.'

He averts his gaze towards you, only to find you smiling sweetly 'I remember. You thought I was an enemy and charged, but I used a dirty trick and pinned you down eventually. Still, I found your awkwardness cute even then.' You laugh.

'I couldn't avoid falling in the trap. You were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen...well, you know what I mean.' He laughs a little bit, as the trees eventually start to clear up in front of you and you soon find yourselves walking out of the forest to the empty streets of the town. Thankfully, the bitter cold and the really late hour had made all the residents lock themselves up inside their homes and no one was walking in the streets, giving the both of you killers the edge of roaming the streets freely.

Nodding at each other in silence, not taking any chances of talking right now, you allow EJ to take the lead, stealthily walking the streets towards the direction of the house he believed that it was the best target, with you walking one step behind him, your heightened senses pulled to the edges of their capabilities as your gaze scans the whole place up, checking to find out any impending danger for the two of you before it could pose any significant threat to your well-being. Thankfully, in no time, EJ leads you by the hand towards a dark suburban house without much of a problem, only stopping when any random car was coming from the distance, the two of you hiding in the deep shadows like the true predators that you were.

Reaching the house, your gaze wanders to its premises. It was a simple suburban two storey family house with an attic, completely made by wood and with a large garden gracing the place surrounding it, a huge oak tree reaching the roof, its branches falling loosely on the tiles. The whole aura and good condition of it revealed that it was recently made and by the looks of the snow that was neatly pushed to the side, freeing the paths that led to the house, someone must be already inhabiting it. Your eyes flicker and fall briefly on the front door, where a cute sign was hanging, reading 'Just Married'. Huh. So newlyweds were living inside eh? This was bound to get interesting.

EJ leads you under the dark shadows of the huge oak tree on the side of the house, the both of you looking around in order to locate any preying eyes, before you turn at each other.

'There are two humans in the house. I'm going in through the basement and I'll create a distraction to lure and take one of them out. Can you handle the other one love?' he says, passing his gloved hands on the sides of your face, leaning his forehead until it was touching yours.

You smile evilly 'I'll take the girl out, going through the attic. Take your time at killing him.' you muse, but as he attempts to take a step back, you grab him by the hoodie and pull him against you tightly, your other hand reaching to raise his mask a little bit 'Don't you dare think you'll leave like that.' you smile and before he has the chance to say pretty much anything, you collide your lips against his.

You kiss him hard, feeling his surprise be shortly washed away as he kisses you back with the same eagerness, his hands wrapping tightly around your waist, and you find yourself smiling into the kiss when you feel his hand pass under your shirt and caress your cold skin slowly, sending a shiver down your spine, as he pins you against the wall behind you and grounding you on him, deepening the kiss even more, biting your bottom lip playfully. All the suppressed lust and feelings that both of you held back for the past weeks, no, from the time you first met each other rise up inside the both of you, coming out as a insane longing for each other. You claw your hands on his back and he pushes you even more onto the wall, in an urgent way, revealing just how much you wanted each other, but still, you had other things to do before indulging to one another.

For starters, killing.

Breaking the kiss that leaves you both breathless, you raise your head and eye the only window on the attic that was completely dark and smile to yourself as EJ pulls his mask back down with a large smirk that reveals his shark-like teeth. The beast inside of you, senses the impending feast on blood, so slowly but steadily, begins to turn off the sanity switches inside your mind, growling menacingly and insanely, as its eyes flash from the shadows, making your own eyes glow with a faint orange glow and an insane smile made its way on your lips, growing larger and larger with the passing moments. You licked your lips provocatively, looking at the window still, as EJ made his way around the house to find a way in. A small, barely audible growl leaves your lips as you gaze around you before you make your way towards the only thing that would help you climb the building: the oak tree. Your predatory senses have completely taken over your body, making you walk stealthily and grab the tree trunk hard, using its crevices and footings to place your feet and climb it up in no time. Thankfully for you, it provided you with natural cover, so no one would see you as you climbed it up fast, your hands clawing hard on it.

Reaching the same height as the roof, you loosen your body up and walking on the thin branch that reached the window, with movements equal to an acrobat's, you eject yourself forward with a fluid motion and land on your feet and hands with a small 'thud' sound. Smiling insanely, you reach the window and slide it open, carefully entering the attic that was thankfully illuminated a little bit by the silver moonlight, giving you the edge of seeing where you were going, as you silently make your way towards the door. Dust covers everything around you, while the many things that are inside are placed in exceptional order, creating a vast open space till they reach the only door inside the room. Reaching the said door, you open it just a little bit, looking outside in the open plan of the second floor and the stairway that leaded on the ground floor.

Right beside the door, in the next room, you are perfectly able to hear two human hearts beating evenly and calmly and two breaths inhaling and exhaling softly, as the two humans were completely unaware about the two killers that lurked inside their own house. Down in the ground floor, you can hear the rustling sound EJ's clothes do as he moves around, only to be followed by a large crashing one. The decoy.

Almost immediately, the pattern of the hearts change and you can hear both of them sitting up in their bed, alerted by the unexpected sound.

'What was that Paul?' a soft female voice exclaims, fear and slight panic lacing her voice, making her heart race more inside her chest.

'I don't know, I'll go check it out. You stay here.' The covers are moved to the side and a pair of feet comes in contact with the floor, as he stands up and walks out of the room. You see him pass right in front of the door you were hiding behind, wearing just a pair of underwear and stare at his retreating back, as he casually makes his way on the stairs, obviously not giving too much importance to the sudden sound. Idiotic humans!

While his wife's heart is ready to burst out of her chest, he continues his way down nonchalantly, and you hear him walk around the space, before EJ grabs him tightly and the metallic scent of blood fills the air in a strong wave that dazzles your mind in hunger for a little bit. That made you barely notice that the girl had stood up and was now making her way hesitantly at the door, looking around and trying to hear any sound that would indicate that there was an intruder inside the house, completely oblivious to the fact that her husband's organs were currently being eaten up. she was shaking like a leaf, her brown curly hair bouncing a little bit above her pajamas, as she walked towards the stairs as well, completely oblivious to your presence.

'P-Paul?' she cries out, terror seizing her whole.

You slide out of the door, without making the slightest alarming noise. She continued to have her back turned to you, being constantly on edge in case she heard an unusual sound that would reassure her of any strange presence. Then she takes another step. Never taking your eyes off from her, you slide carefully behind her with fluid motions, smiling insanely to the mirror that stood right across from the both of you. Suddenly, the girl's eyes fall on it, immediately discovering your nightmarish form and she swings around to face you, eyes big like dinner plate, with her breath dying inside her chest. Before she has the chance to react or scream, you lunge against her, your head tilting and teeth dipping themselves inside her neck, biting down to her carotid and cutting it, allowing the fresh blood that had a faint orange taste fill your mouth. Both of you fall on the ground loudly, with her trying nonetheless to push you away and you, continuing to drink her blood, until she stops moving.

When you notice that EJ is making his way up the stairs, eyeless gaze focused on you with the mask completely removed and chin dripping with blood, you remove yourself from the corpse to look at him, your chin and neck all bloodied up. The moment you lay your eyes on one another, the explosion occurs immediately inside your lunatic minds. Grabbing your knives, you drive them to the girl's stomach, opening her up and you snatch one of her kidneys, bringing it to your mouth and biting hard. More blood runs down your skin from the organ, as you stand up holding the piece on your mouth and with a sudden move, you crash your body against EJ's, lips coming in contact immediately, as you feed him the piece and then proceed to kiss him hard.

He grabs your waist inside his sturdy arms and kissing you back hard and desperately, with you flying your hands around his neck and putting your weight on him, he pulls you up and you wrap your legs around his waist with power, feeling the cold wall come in contact with your back as he pushed his body against yours, perfectly cupping it against the wall, his tongue slipping inside your mouth fast, playing hard with your own and filling you up with his rich bloodied taste, making you lose your mind completely and sigh hard inside the kiss, feeling a warm and fuzzy feeling awaken inside your stomach. Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, his hand traces up your thigh and then moves inwardly, caressing the skin above the fabric, making you moan a little bit, the same time his lips disconnect from your own and he lands them on the bare skin of your neck, kissing the soft surface hard, sending shivers down your spine.

Your hands claw hard on his back as his other hand slips under your hoodie and start caressing your hot skin, his cold touch making shivers go down your spine hard electrifying you dangerously, making your body shiver uncontrollably. He kissed you once again roughly, his tongue exploring every crevice inside your mouth, licking and twirling in an excruciating hard move, filling you with his cherry taste. At that point, your mind had gone blank and you couldn't think straight.. He simply had that kind of effect on you. A breathtaking one.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello my dear readers! In this point, there is a lemon part that I'll be shortly adding. If you are 17+ you can continue onwards with reading it, only if you know the three lemon rules 1) they contain scenes of explicit sexual content, 2) you are 120% sure that you want to read it and 3) they are really detailed. For readers younger than 17, I suggest you don't read them, I don't want anyone blaming me for scarring them for life, so the choice is all yours. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. :D**_

* * *

When you finally made your way out of the house, hands entwined and playfully kissing one another and making your way towards a place you really wanted to visit after so many days, the distant horizon had already begun to lighten up, the very first rays of light illuminating the sky, painting him with majestic colors of deep purple, orange and pink, as the sun decided to submerge from his long sleep and bring day upon the world. The humidity and coldness of the night was still evident, but for two undead killers such as yourselves, it felt only as a light breeze against your skin. You stood above the tombstone of your family's grave, gazing around you towards the rest of the cemetery, that was fixed up quite well and the evidence of the fight you had with Liu for what seemed to be ages ago, had been completely wiped away, leaving the undisturbed snow to cover pretty much everything on the surface of the earth.

EJ walked behind you and with a small kiss on the lips, he handed you a small bouquet of lilies of the valley.

'Thank you honey.' You whispered, before bending down in front of the tomb and laying the lilliputian flowers in front of it, rising to your feet once again and allowing EJ to wrap his sturdy hands around you tenderly, pulling you against his chest and kissing your neck tenderly.

There was something so comforting about his embrace, that casted away the sadness that threatened to overshadow your heart, allowing only sheer love and happiness flood it from one point to another. It was somehow sad to come and visit your family after so many time, but then again, you were unable to feel the same amount of pain as you felt before, finding your new family and your lover inside your unmoving heart, even if you still held on to a particular part of your mind where your dead family resided. It all seemed like a far-away bad dream that had finally passed, taking the pain and hurt away.

'It seems like ages have passed.' You murmur lightly.

'It's been one whole year my love. It is far enough time to heal any wound. Time is the best remedy.' EJ comments lightly in your ear.

'Still, I'm really happy to finally be back. To finally be beside you Jack.' You murmur, hugging his hands that had wrapped around you.

'You know, when we came and found you in that poor excuse for a school were Helen had hidden you, I couldn't help myself but think that even in your human form, I found myself falling for you all over again.' He murmurs, planting a small kiss on your hair, making you smile sweetly.

'I was dreaming of you way before you found me.' you laugh.

For a moment, he doesn't reply and you watch in sheer curiousness, as he raises your right hand a little bit and remaining silent, he starts to search through his pockets urgently. Only for you to see his left hand come in the front once again, carefully touching your middle finger and gently slipping on a royal blue titanium ring., which was adorned by a breathtaking blue sapphire stone, which shone brightly in contrast with your (s/c) skin. The sharp breath that you inhale, the moment surprise shots up inside you and your eyes pop open, doesn't go unnoticed by the eyeless man, who only grins and gives you time to process the sudden information.

'W-what is that?' you manage to whisper after what seemed like an eternity.

'It's a token of my love for you. As well as something that will inform others that you are mine and mine alone.' He says, as you turn to look at him wide eyed. He smiles with the kindest and most loving smile that you had ever seen, gazing upon you with clear and undiminished love painted on his face.

'No, no; don't say anything. I'm going to do the talking now.' He says, as he sees you ready to protest, shushing you once again. He rests his hands in the sides of your face and says something quite unexpected 'I love you _.'

These four simple words hit you like a concrete wall. Your eyes open wide with surprise and your mouth half opens in awe, your brain unable to register what had just happened, but as you lean your head back and gaze inside his empty eyes, you can't help but feel your heart one step away from beating once again. He just told you that he loved you! He just did!

'I love you too Jack.' You whisper as your lips connect once again, in the most breathtaking and loving kiss you had ever shared.

This was merely the start of your story.

* * *

_**~Slaughterbeast belongs to Ticci Twilly, all credits and copyrights go to her~**_


	65. Chapter 59 The Destined Lovers (Jeff)

**Chapter 59 The Destined Lovers (Jeff)**

* * *

~True love doesn't happen right away; it's an ever-growing process. It develops after you've gone through many ups and downs, when you've suffered together, cried together, laughed together.~

Ricardo Montalban

* * *

The door of the room creaked open, as you peer outside to make sure that no one was lurking around, causing you to be spotted on spot, which would have devastating results. The corridor was completely empty, but your predatory mind commands you to know better than this, so the same moment that your orange irises scan the whole place up, inspecting every little dark spot on every surface of the corridor, your heightened senses work for you to help you spot any hidden enemies. The beast inside of you lets out a soft growl as the switches of your insanity gently tingle you a little bit, only for a small, inaudible sigh to leave your lips as you make sure that you were completely alone. Perfect. Your victim is completely unsuspecting about your presence whatsoever and the nearest person is far enough not to hear a single thing. Just perfect.

You smile to yourself deviously, as you open the door the rest of the way and step out of the room, careful to avoid any possible spots on the wooden floor that would creak, revealing your presence to your victim, as you stealthily make your way on the first door on your right, your hand stretching immediately for the cold doorknob, your delicate fingers wrapping around the iron and turning it ever-so-softly, you hear a faint 'click' and the door is open for you. The hellish smile that spreads on your lips only makes the rush of pure adrenaline stronger inside your mind, as you carefully peak inside the somewhat lit bedroom, spotting your victim sleeping peacefully and unsuspecting on the large bed. Opening the door a little bit more, you slip inside the bedroom with movements equal to a cat's, making absolutely no sound, your eyes adjusting to the sunlight that comes through the black curtains right across from you, illuminating the place just enough for you to be able to see everything.

You lick your lips with sheer anticipation as you carefully take a small step towards the end of the bed, circling your way around the bed, towards the side of the bed that your victim was sleeping, your watchful eyes never leaving his figure at all. The sudden cold that had came along with the first snow days of November was enough to make any living creature seek the warmth of the cozy covers and the victim right in front of you was no exception; the large and thick covers were almost -almost- hiding away his form, but the constant up and down made by his breathing was enough to give him away. You grin loudly, your stopped heart coming one step away from beating again in front of his lack of attention, so without a moment's hesitation, you lunge straight at him, jumping above him and landing straight on his stomach. His reaction was immediate.

He lets out a surprised growl and a heavy swear, the moment you sit down on his stomach which only resulted into you waking him up by making him bounce on the soft mattress due to the sudden extra weight and the collision, but instead of screaming out in fear, he lunges his clenched fist straight at the intruder's face -yours- with a nasty growl of sheer anger and using all the power his suddenly awakened body can power him with. But you were prepared for this. Seeing his fist coming straight up against your face in slow motion, you barely lean to the side, avoiding it with a slow, fluid motion, before you slide your hand slowly against his sturdy own, leaning down and connecting your lips with his carved ones, your hands coming to rest on the sides of his face gently.

At first, Jeff is taken aback, but once his mind allows him to think things through, his arms fall on your back hard, tightening around you with power as he kisses you back, licking your bottom lip slowly, making you half open them and allowing his tongue to enter your mouth, deepening the kiss. The strong taste of lavender blurs up your mind and your thoughts go out like candles in the strong wind, as your tongues tangle with each other lustfully, making you let out a small sigh inside the kiss, which is responded with a low growl coming out from the back of Jeff's neck. Unfortunately, your lungs start to burn you in desperate need for air, so you unwillingly break the kiss, inhaling a sharp breath and gazing upon Jeff, who pulls the night mask off, nailing his lidless black orbs on you.

In your view, he flashes you his signature sly smirk 'You're up early, babe. Missed me that much?'

'Well, aren't you being a little bit too full of yourself right there?' you smirk back at him, playing with a stray lock of his burned black hair.

He chuckles darkly, a sound that sends shivers down your spine and his hands slide from your back slowly, cupping your butt tightly as he smiles even wider 'You know I'm f*cking on spot, so don't you dare lie to me, or I'll have to punish you.'

'I just couldn't sleep Jeff, so I woke up early.' You say, signing heavily and rolling your eyes at his view. You lean back and sit up on his stomach, messing your hair tiredly and signing once again, looking at the deranged killer with tired eyes.

'I'll just love to have you on top of me, babe.' He grins even wider, but then his smile drops a bit in your unresponsive face 'Did you have a nightmare again?'

A nightmare. Yes, you had a nightmare. In fact, you had been having nightmares for the past two weeks, since all the sh!t with Offenderman ended and your blood did in fact manage to pretty much bring Jeff back from the dead. It was an utter miracle that not even you yourself could explain how it happened. As you killed Offenderman the five Enfants that he had slayed before, appeared once again right in front of you, this time in their normal human forms and with their hearts replaced on their chests. They wanted to thank you in person for setting them free and apologize if they had caused you any inconveniences by entering your dreams and your reality and as a parting gift, they revealed to you that the power your heart possessed, was the power of Healing. They said that in the world around us, Innocence is often believed to have healing effects on people and just like their own powers, your aspect manifested through the healing abilities of your blood. That was why you always craved for blood in the first place. You could use it, but the blood had the only disadvantage that it was highly addictive. This of course didn't stop you from using it to Jeff and saving your lover's life.

But even if you had left all these terrible memories in the past, excruciating nightmares continued to haunt your dreams, playing the same thing over and over again: you giving Jeff your blood, but eventually him dying anyways. Only in the mere thought, you felt your sanity and conscience slip away from you, so you ended up waking up in terrible screams and staying awake for the rest of the night, curling up in a ball, trying not to fall apart. You just couldn't stand the thought of losing him.

You are brought back to reality as you see Jeff's eyes widen more in surprise and small circles dropping from somewhere above on the white covers that you sat on, staining them. You look at them, raising your eyebrow in confusion, but Jeff only growls and rests his hand on your cheek tenderly.

'Don't you cry babe, I'm here, I'm fine, so don't you dare cry.' The surface of your face under his hand was somehow wet and in his words you realize that you had started crying before you even knew it.

'I...I am not!' you exclaim, but as you place your hand over your mouth, a violent sob bursts from within your chest, making you cry even harder.

'No, no, no, I didn't say you could cry.' Jeff sits up, his sturdy arms wrapping around you, pulling you against his chest, before he turns to the side and lays you down on the bed beside him, towering above you, an inch away from your face 'Babe, there is no need to f*cking cry anymore.' He says, wiping your tears away, uneasy a little bit with your sudden outburst. He wasn't too used to these kinds of emotional displays, so he was somehow awkward.

'I said, I'm not crying!' you repeat stubbornly, pushing away the tears and sobs, looking back at his black orbs with determination. You didn't want to make him uncomfortable and also let him see you cry all over again. He had seen you far too many times this past two weeks, so you wanted no more. You were strong. You wouldn't cry anymore.

He stays quiet for a little bit, allowing you to gather your scattered thoughts once again and once you do, you are immediately self conscious that he is hovering inches above you, his toned chest inches away from completely covering you and his carved smile seemingly wider than before as he looks you up and down with a certain craving burning behind his eyes. A faint blush spreads on your cheeks, with you praying that he won't notice, as you rest your hand over his heart, where his wound used to be.

'Do you still feel okay?' you ask, trying to hide away your blush and awkwardness.

The smirk that lightens his face up more than his scar is as devious as it can get 'I'm feeling f*cking amazing and with that kind blush babe, you only make me want to f*cking prove it to you.'

Before you have the chance to pretty much say anything, his lips crash against yours hard, as the rest of his body leans on you, trapping you under his weight, unable to do the slightest move to get away from him. Not that you would, now that we mentioned it.

The pressure he applies on your soft lips makes surprise penetrate you and you half open your lips, allowing his tongue to enter your mouth hard, tracing every little crevice and inch of it, claiming it as his own territory. You gasp out of surprise, feeling his callous hands trace down your hips and hooking behind your knees, he pulls them behind his back, with you purring happily inside the kiss, passing your hands on his raven-black hair, tangling them in hard and pulling a little bit, earning you a low growl from the unblinking killer. Once again, his taste invades your senses, blocking away everything else but him, as he breaks the heated kiss, only to trace your jaw with his lips, before he starts kissing your neck hard, biting and tugging on your delicate skin, making you let out a sigh and lean your head back, allowing him better access to your neck.

His bites where hard and merciless, almost paining you, but you still smiled widely and pulled his hair even more in order to retaliate, only for him to grab your hand and pin it to the side as he returns to kiss you hungrily, his body moving against yours in the same volume. Enthusiasm and lusts shots up inside the both of you and you get tangled in your need for one another, so much, that you barely notice a small voice calling from the hallway.

'_! Are you awake yet?!' Sally's small figure passes by the door, only for the little girl to see your door open 'Are you in Jeff's room?'

The moment you hear her small feet turn towards the direction of Jeff's room, your reaction is immediate.

Jeff fails to even register the moment your lips disconnect from his hungry own, only for your foot to land on his stomach hard and you push him away from you so hard, that the smiling killer fails to maintain his balance and falls over the other side of the bed, landing on the cold floor on the other side with a hard 'thud', the same moment you sit up on the bed, as Sally opens the door of Jeff's room, immediately spotting you.

'Hey darling, what are you doing here?' you throw your feet to the side, rising and rushing to pick up the small girl on your arms.

'I came to wake you up for breakfast!' she exclaims happily 'But where is Jeff?'

'Here...' comes a pained growl from somewhere in the back.

You walk towards him, giving him your hand to help him up, but he is definitely not so amused by your sudden 'trick'.

'You will be punished for this babe..' he whispers angrily in your ear, making sure not to be heard by Sally.

'Sorry Jeff, but I've got the...' you trail off meaningfully 'So I make the rules.' You wink at him with a sly smirk.

His eyes widen even more and a faint sly smirk makes its way on his carved lips, his eyes filling with a defiant aura, daring you to even try and make your threat a reality but you only chuckle a bit, as you turn and walk out of the door, still holding his hand on your own and tugging him along with you and Sally. The three of you make your way to the dining room, saying good morning to the rest of your brothers and sisters that were also gathering up, sleep still evident on their tired eyes, as they instinctively followed the sweet and mouthwatering aroma of the food that was hanging softly in the air, all around the house. Smiling brightly at them, you can't help but think that it was out of real luck that none of them was killed in the battle you had with Offenderman. Yeah, some fingers were lost forever and severe injuries will need more than the two weeks that have already passed to heal, but all in all, you were all up and about, something that only added to your happiness.

Greeting the master of the house who -as always- was reading the newspaper, you take your normal seat right across from him, smiling brightly at EJ who was already sitting on your right, ignoring completely the small squeeze Jeff gave you and starting to chat normally with the eyeless man and the rest of the residents. EJ was calm and collected as usual, chatting away with you like nothing was ever amiss. You knew that choosing Jeff over him must have hurt him, but as he himself explained to you as he patched your injuries up after the fight, when he saw you crying over Jeff, he knew that you loved him truly and that was enough for him. He took your decision like a true man and respected you, so for that, you'll always be happy to call him your best friend along with Toby. This though, didn't mean that Jeff didn't get jealous of him still and acted like a little child afterwards.

'Toby, chew slowly, you are going to choke.' You warn the ticking Proxy who was wolfing down a whole plate of waffles by himself, while handing Sally and Jeff from a slice of bread with nutella each.

'Let him choke; then we'll have something to laugh about.' Clocky flashes you a devious grin, elbowing the man on the ribs, something that he didn't even feel.

'I-if you ain't...a-able to e-e-eat four w-waffles all at o-once, you a-a-re n-o man.' Toby comments.

'Thank God we aren't then.' Jane answers ironically and you can almost see her roll her eyes under her mask.

'Who is going out for hunting today?' Masky asks around, leaning over his plate to eat up his omelet, his mask slightly raised upwards.

'I went yesterday and stoked up, so I'm okay for a few days.' EJ simply shrugs beside you.

'Me and _ will be hitting town tonight, since my injuries have healed so damn fast. I'm starting to get f*cking rusty sitting around, doing nothing.' Jeff exclaims right beside you, making you turn and pin your gaze at him with concern.

'Are you sure Jeff? We can wait a little bit more i-'

'Yeah, grandpa Jeff, you need to watch out or you'll give yourself a stroke.' Ben cuts you off and smiles evilly at Jeff, whose gaze only darkens as he hears the small remark. A round of laughter goes around and you see in dread the already small patience of your partner running thin.

'What did you f*cking say dwarf? I'll cut you up!' Jeff growls angrily, his eyes flashing with a red glow immediately.

'You heard me grandpa! I bet you haven't even gone on any other bases than base one with lovely _ over there.'

The elf grins widely, while surprise shots up both on you and Jeff, with you covering Sally's ears immediately and Jeff finally slamming his hand on the table, making everything on it bounce and rise on his feet threatenly, his dark aura emanating from every little fiber of his existence. The rest of the Creepypasta break out in loud laughter and many 'oooooo', making a huge blush spread over your face, while Jeff's paper white skin seems a little bit rosier out of the blue. You can't believe that Ben went so far with that! How could he?! But what you hear next is what makes you lose your mind.

'Hahahahahahaha, the lady won't wait for you forever Jeff! Hahahahahaha!' LJ laughs hysterically, smashing his hand against the table.

'Guys stop that.' EJ's attempt to save you falls on deaf ears.

'Y-yeah, s-she has n-n-needs too, Jeffy.' Toby almost rolls off his chair.

'You pieces o-'

'SH*T UP RIGHT NOW!'

Dead-like silence falls over the table, cutting off all the mean remarks and laughter, sounding so loud, that it literally makes the glasses and the windows creak, as all heads turn and nail themselves to you, who are still covering Sally's ears, your face as serious and cold as the first day you had come inside this house. You had yelled so loudly and with your voice dripping with sternness, that you reminded them Slenderman for a little bit, something that made them all stop. You turn your face and look at Jeff who is looking at you filled with surprise.

'Sit. Down. Now.' You bark and he obeys immediately 'As for the rest of you, one more damn word and we are serving your intestines for dinner, by yours truly. And I'm not f*cking joking.' You give Sally another spoonful of scrambled eggs and pass a waffle from your plate to Jeff's.

That was enough to stop the remarks and help you resume with your normal breakfast. Everyone ate up and helped around with cleaning the table and not a single remark was heard again, but still Jeff was boiling up with sheer anger, muttering curses under his breath and throwing dagger looks to everyone but you. You tried to pacify him, both of you sitting on his armchair, with you leaning against his sturdy chest and him stroking your back slowly as he watched the news and you smiled at Sally who was playing with Smile, still pretty able to feel Jeff's anger boiling up inside of him like hot lava. So what do you do to take his mind off the insults? You raise your head, smiling widely against his skin and start planting small kisses along his jaw line, feeling him tense up immediately, but remain neutral, something that you know it doesn't reflect his thoughts. You can almost see his mind twisting and turning, as his eyes scan the place to see if your absence would be noticed, but unluckily for the both of you, the rest will notice if you leave.

You continue to tease him mercilessly, until the sound of the doorbell rings hard and Slenderman walks up to the door, his black suit coming in total contrast with the bright light that was pouring inside through the vast windows. Jeff moves his armchair around to see what is going on and you raise your head to look at the Master of the household, as his tendrils are waving softly behind him, his long fingers wrapping shortly around the doorknob and he opens the door, only for a very familiar voice to flood the air, sounding even louder in the now completely silent room.

'Hello Slenderman. I have arrived just in time, as you instructed me.'

'Welcome Bloody Painter. Thank you for accepting my invitation.' The tall man says, moving his towering figure to the side and allowing none other than Helen to enter the house. His mask was pulled over his face and the usual smiling face pin was decorating the left side of his chest, resting on his dark blue jacket, which he had matched with a pair of black pants. He looks around the room, taking in his surroundings and checking the new place with a tint of uncertainty in his movement, until his dark gaze meets with you and you immediately shot up from Jeff's arms, running with all your might towards him.

'Helen!' you exclaim happily, smashing your body against him with all the power you could pull, the both of you pulling each other in a bone crashing hug 'I've missed you so much! Where have you been?' you ask, taking a step backwards and messing his silky black hair playfully, giving him a wide cat-smile.

You hear him laugh under his mask and he places his hand on your head, stroking your hair tenderly 'You know, here and there, fixing some stuff up so I could finally relax. You seem renewed.' He comments and pulls you once again in a tight hug, with you wrapping your hands behind his back.

'I am! Everything's well after so many days and you're finally here! How long will you be staying?'

'Let's hope as little as possible. Get away from her you f*cker.' You hear Jeff growl to him and gazing back, you barely have time to see him grab your hand and pull you towards him and away from Helen, in a protective and a bit possessive manner.

'Jeff, don't speak like that to Helen!' you lash back to the deranged killer, anger flashing inside your eyes as you yank your hand free from his grasp, tightening your lips into a thin line, completely unpleased with his attitude towards your brother.

'It's okay sweet pea, I don't expect anything better from him. I hope you haven't laid a single finger on her you deranged, delusional pr!ck. Or I'll be glad to cut them off for you!' Helen takes a threatening step towards Jeff, but you place yourself in the way, cutting him off.

'So how long are you going to stay here Helen?' you repeat, trying to change the subject, before the fight breaks out.

'Bloody Painter will from now on stay here as a new addition to our family. I have personally asked him to.' Slenderman's voice catches you all by surprise.

You and Jeff immediately avert your gazes to the leader, along with EJ, Ben, Toby and Masky who peek towards all of you from the living room, all of them gawking at the news and immediately making their way over to you. Helen remains completely still, looking at the men that are coming inside the room, preparing for any possible attack, which never comes from their side. Even Jeff seems too taken aback to even try and register all the sudden information, and frankly, you are unable to blame him for that.

'You've got to be f*cking kiddin me.' are the only words that leave your mate's carved mouth.

'You are seriously taking him in Slender? After all those things him and the others did to our family?' EJ's voice is full of surprise, matching Jeff's own.

'They have K-I-L-L-E-D some of our comrades Slender!' Ben adds, minding not to be overheard by Sally.

'T-they almost g-got k-kitty too.' Toby points at you.

'I am perfectly aware of those facts my children and I have investigated them myself. As the incidents point out, Bloody Painter only helped the hitmen by locating and kidnapping the victims. The killings were made by Homicidal Liu and Dr. Smiley themselves.'

'Is that true Helen?' you question your former brother seriously, focusing your senses on the sound of his voice as he sighs, having the advantage of knowing when he was lying since you had spent so much time with him in the past.

'It is true; I hadn't killed anyone, I only helped them out with abducting them. Still, you all know that I could have killed _ pretty easily all those months that she was with me, but I didn't. That must tell you something.' He addresses the others.

'You can't expect us to trust you so easily Painter. Even if our Master says that he has searched himself, we will still not trust you until you have proven your worth. Until then, expect nothing more and nothing less.' Masky is the one to speak up, his words making the whole room grow silent in agreement with the head Proxy.

'I didn't expect anything else.' Helen responds.

'_ can you please escort Helen to his room? I believe the room next to Hoody's is currently empty.'

'I'll be happy to Slender!' you say kindly, grabbing Helen's hand and pulling him towards the narrow corridor next to the stairs on the right 'Come on Helen.'

The man follows you obediently, keeping his hand on yours, as you make your way through the small labyrinth of the lower levels of the house, leading him further and further inside, passing the music room, a spare living room that hadn't been used in ages and many other rooms. Your footsteps echo inside the complete silence of the house, since you are walking deeper and deeper down, towards the side of that wasn't too well-preserved. The wood under your feet creeks every now and then and the dark paint on the walls had long ago started to come off, peeling off the wooden wall and falling on the ground softly. This side of the house was painted with dark colors, with dark blue and black prevailing mostly, in the few parts that weren't damaged by the ages. Various wooden furniture were lying here and there, covered by a thick layer of dust and with small spider webs forming on their edges, barely visible to the human eye. You turn and grace Helen with a big smile as you are finally reaching the five bedrooms that were currently occupied by Masky, Hoody, Ben and EJ.

The huge windows are illuminating the corridor right in front of you, allowing the strong sunlight that managed to escape the thick grey clouds that are hanging from the vast sky to fall inside, making the whole place look like an abandoned house from another era. Still, you pass by the rest of the bedrooms, leading Helen to the only one that wasn't occupied and opening the door, you usher him inside.

'I think you'll like it here.' You say, leaning on the doorframe and crossing your hands over your chest, gazing at the tall male who was checking his surroundings, walking up and down the room, inspecting every little inch. Thankfully, all surfaces were clean. His room had view to the back side of the house, towards the dark woods that prevailed out of the vicinity of Slenderman's influence.

'I do hope so too. I'm not worried about the others; if you trust me, then I can manage anything.' He says mindlessly, turning and looking straight at your form, his eyes completely covered by the mask.

'Then rest assured that the others will like you also. If one of us trusts you, then the others will too, sooner or later.' You explain with a smile.

'Why do you trust me so much _? For all that you know I might be in here to betray you all.' He bitterly says, sadness dripping from his every word, like a ghost that was haunting his mind.

'I trust you because you took care of me when I needed someone beside me, Helen. And this is something that I cannot forget.'

'If you were remembering every single one of our encounters, you wouldn't be so sure about your trust in m-'

'I do remember Helen.'

The moment these words leave your lips deadly silence falls between the two of you, both of you standing still and staring at each other, with Helen's gaze falling on you like hot iron, burning away your skin and reaching deep down into your soul, something that you felt even under the darkness of his white mask. It was so intense, that it was as if the man was gazing upon you for the very first time in his undead life. It shook him to the ground and made his breathing come out hard and ragged, as if he had just came back from running a marathon. His whole body had turned into a complete statue, but the only thing you could do was smile sweetly back at him.

After a few moments of allowing him to take in the information, he broke the silence first.

'W...what?...W-what do y-you mean?' he stutters, making you let out a chuckle, as he reminds you of a certain upbeat Proxy.

'When I finally took that damn cross off of me, all of my memories came rushing back to me. I remembered what happened after Offenderman abducted me and all the horrible tortures he made me go through, in order to completely wipe my memory clean. So when I took it off, it took some time and days, but they all came back to me eventually. As well as, the incident when you and the rest of Liu's followers attacked me in the cemetery, the experiments that Dr. Smiley did to me, as well as the moment that Liu...r-...r-ped me. Slenderman had managed to conceal them very well, but Offenderman removed the seals. Only you and Jeff now know of the fact that I remember everything; damn, I haven't even told Slenderman. The others might bully me and Jeff a little bit because after all this time we didn't have some...action yet, but is in fact because of me remembering that we haven't. Jeff might be a complete #ssh*le some times, but even he understands that I need some time to adjust, so he has held himself back, giving me space.' You simply shrug.

'Then why are we continuing to have this conversation _? Why haven't you kicked me out yet and why do you still trust me?' he asks, hanging himself from your lips, in desperate need for an answer.

'Because I remember what you did for me as well Helen. I remember you feeding me blood in that cold basement in order to help me survive. I remember being handed to you by Offenderman, in a state that even now, I still can't describe. You taught me to walk, to speak, to eat, to write, to read and to think all over again. He handed me to you in a state like I was lobotomized and you managed to bring me back, teaching me all the things like I was a seventeen-year-old baby. We have been through so many sh!t Helen, the two of us, that I really do consider you as my brother. And I am many things, but I am not ungrateful.' You give him a big smile, grabbing the doorknob and turning to leave, but before you pull the door all the way, you turn and smile to Helen once again.

'Welcome to the family big bro.'

The rest of the day passes in relative calmness.

The rest of the residents started to accept Helen as part of their everyday lives now, still not trusting him though, while Sally and Toby once again made you cook fresh waffles for them, with Jeff growling angrily for them not to tire you too much, but still, not only did you make them, but had Jeff help out too. You've got to admit, it was cute to see him in a pink apron -even if he really hated pink and grabbed every opportunity presented to remind you of that fact- and attempting to help you out only to be covered in flour in no time, his raven black hair turning grey while his desperate gaze and failed attempts to save what was already lost, made you laugh loudly. Still, when the waffles were ready and the time for the two of you to go hunting came, you rewarded him with a deep kiss that left you both gasping for air, before you practically shoved him inside the bathroom to get a quick shower before going out. You were passing your favorite knives that were newly polished and sharpened by Jeff, on your waist, dressed in your usual attire and having pulled your hoodie already up, when an all-too-familiar voice came from your door.

'So, it is marshmallow Jeff after all huh?' you turn, only for your gaze to meet with Jane, who was leaning against your door, her curvy but lean figure more beautiful than ever.

You sigh and continue on with your preparations 'I know you don't like him at all Jane, but even like that, I still consider you my best friend.' You exclaim, turning towards the girl with a faint smile.

In response, she shrugs 'I just don't want you to hate me when I finally kill him.'

'And I don't want you to hate me either, when I stop you from doing that.' this time, your smile is a big one. You loved your bestie. You couldn't be mad at her. And you were sure it was the other way around as well.

'You're still my bestie _. And nothing will change that. Even if he is a complete #ss, I'm sure you'll tame him quite well.' You can hear the smirk in her voice.

Both of you laugh loudly 'You really believe that?' you ask merrily.

'Yeah. But just a friendly advice: pull your neckline upwards or throw your hair in the front. The hickeys are showing.' She says and turns to walk away, leaving you to desperately try and cover the marks and passing by the bathroom door, the moment Jeff comes out, completely prepared for the killing spree.

'$ssh^le.'

'B!tch.' his unblinking gaze falls to you 'Ready babe?'

'Yep, let's go!' you smile widely at him, stuffing your hands on your hoodie pockets and walking up to him, his tall form towering well above you, as he offers you his elbow and you pass your hand around it, the both of you making your way towards the entrance door, walking down the stairs. Opening the door for you with a sly and devious grin, you eye him suspiciously, not used to these kinds of courteous actions, before you pass the threshold, only to roll your eyes in annoyance as you feel his hand smack your butt.

Outside, the cold night had long ago managed to cover the vast sky completely.

The bright full moon was hanging lazily from the clear black sky, illuminating everything around it with an eerie but somewhat comforting light, which fell on everything in the surface of the earth, giving the scenery a nightmarish but captivating aura. The stars were adorning the sky as well, the far away planets and suns constantly keeping company to the otherwise lonely moon. The forest that spread after the gardens and until the very distant horizon, was dark and ominous; the moonlight that filtered among the dark pine trees, reflected on every surface that was covered by the freshly fallen snow, creating astonishing patterns of light and sinking the whole place inside a strange mid-light. Strangely enough, there was no mist and the clouds that carried along with them the new snow, were nowhere to be seen. The gardens around the house were also covered by the fresh, white blanket, giving the newly bloomed dark red roses a feeling of death and love, all at the same time, as the cold wind made them dance faintly.

It was nice to be back at your house once again. The familiar surroundings were holding on to a nostalgia that made you remember the very first days that you had arrived at the mansion, broken, wounded and lonely. Now, you had a family to take care of and a boyfriend that you knew he would love you for all the days of eternity, with the very same passion that he did today. The two deranged, psychopathic, dangerous and bloodthirsty of you, surely did not stand a chance into a 'normal' like relationship, but it was that lunacy that had brought you together and which keeps you together. It was the fact that you couldn't live without the other, that your demons collided hard and entwined perfectly with, making it impossible not to get crazed to be with one another.

Jeff takes a step forward from you and you follow his tall figure, making your way towards the end of the garden.

'So where are we going?' you purr to him with a cat smile.

'I'm taking you out for dinner. Interested babe?' he says, turning to see your reaction, stuffing his hands on his pockets.

'Interested, yes. By dinner you mean...?' You trail off.

'It's a surprise doll.' he chuckles, but as he finishes his sentence, you hear a loud yell and a few pairs of feet running up towards the two of you.

Immediately, both your killer instincts kick up to the unfamiliar sound and you turn your gaze towards the left, preparing to face the attack, only for your own brain to accumulate the sudden info in a few split seconds. Laughing Jack was waving at you with his prolonged hands, muttering some words you were unable to hear, pointing at something and then at a iron chain in his hand. Following the chain, what you see next makes your mouth fall open in surprise.

There was a monster running up against you...A strange beast that you hadn't seen in your whole life before. It was really huge, standing so tall, that its face was able to reach the height of your own. It had dark gray fur, spattered with fresh blood, so much, that it was practically dripping down and staining the white snow. On its face were eyes in the size of dinner-plates, bloodshot red, and fixed on you with the wild excitement of a true hunter. It had a long unnatural smile stretching across its face, reminding you of what you have seen in the rest of the Creepypasta when they locked eyes with their prey, nearly all the way up to two sets of pointed ears on its head. Your brain immediately filed it as having a somewhat twisted feline, canine anatomy with eight legs in total, four on each side, and it bore a pair of stripes down its two very front forelegs. It had four sets of scarlet spines along its back that looked something much more than simply menacing and dangerous and as if all that weren't enough, it carried a threatening tail that had what appeared to be a fearsome hook shape.

You gasped, taking a step backwards. Someone screamed from right beside you, but all you felt was the beast colliding with your form.

Your back hits the ground hard, as two paws pinned you down for good, throwing your sanity switches off, since all alarms of danger went off inside your mind. The growl that left your lips was matched with its petrifying own, as you threw your deranged gaze towards it, only to see it open its jaws in three ways, revealing many rows of threatening, razor sharp teeth and a striped tongue that stretched and licked your face, as it had you pinned down for good. You toss and turn, trying to break free form the horrible monster, before it was too late.

'JEFF! HELP! HELP ME! TAKE IT OFF!' you scream to him, but he has already thrown himself against it, trying to move it.

'GET THE F*CK OFF HER, YOU PIECE OF SH!T!' he growls maliciously, but the beast doesn't even flinch.

'Worry not fellow killers! I shall take him off! Haahahahahahaa!' a strangely familiar voice laughs maniacally and you hear chains rustling up, before the beast is taken away from you, pulled by an iron collar the was wrapped around its neck. Jeff immediately bends down and pulls you up on your feet, holding you against his chest, so that you could regain your balance. You see none other than LJ pull the beast beside him, ordering him merrily and the beast sitting beside him obediently, like a supersized cat or something.

'What the f*ck is that?' Jeff beats you into it, asking first.

'Hahahahahahaha, Jeff, _, allow me to introduce you to Slaughterbeast, my new pet! Or Tinne as I named him for short.' the monochrome clown laughs hysterically, pointing at the beast beside him. Now that it wasn't attacking you, it was standing perfectly still, moving its tail around, but still with its bloody eyes nailed on you.

'Where did you find it? Does Slenderman know you have it?' you speak up, but Slaughterbeast turns its head towards you, sticking his tongue out and making you tighten your hands a bit more around Jeff.

'Of course he knows my fair lady! I found him in the battlefield that we abandoned two weeks ago. This guy had crawled out of the cliff you had almost fallen and was eating what was left from Kagekao and Mr. Widemouth when I found him. I always wanted to have a pet. Hahahahahaha!' the clown pets his monster's head with his clawed hand.

'And you thought it was one f*cking clever idea to bring it here. Well done mother*cker. What if it was Sally that this d!$khead attacked?'

'Fear not Jeffery, I am currently trying to train him, so that he won't pose a threat to us. I don't care what he might do, I'm keeping him.'

As the monochrome clown concluded his words, Slaughterbeast's head perked up and its gaze wandered into the dark forest. Following his gaze, your abilities help you track the sound of The Rake's steps, pounding on the soft snow, many meters away from where you were standing. Before you even know it, Slaughterbeast has already launched towards the direction the sound came from, running with all its strength, tongue hanging out and pulling LJ along with it, almost dragging the clown in the air behind him, as they disappear inside the forest in a matter of seconds.

'I believeeeee I can flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.' Comes the clown's voice from the distance.

'He's going to die.' Jeff mutters.

'Yep.'

The walk through the forest was going on forever. You had absolutely no idea where Jeff was taking you, but after a good three hour walk, you started nagging to him so hard, that right now, he was piggy-back riding you to wherever the hell the two of you were going, walking in complete silence through the white forest. Of course, he was nagging at you endlessly at first for having to carry you along, but being the little devil you always were, you managed to brush away all his nagging by kissing him lightly and devilishly in the neck, leaving many lustful promises by just that, and gently stroking his skin, messing with his black hair. It only took you five minutes to make him completely shut up. But, it was a real joy to be just the two of you for once. Being in the house with all the others these two weeks, left you little to no room to enjoy each other's company and truthfully speaking, it had started to get on your nerves.

After a bit more walking, the trees start to clear up in front of you and a two storey building appears, placed inside a small clearing. From what you could see, it wasn't too well preserved, with the paint peeling off the walls and the small wall that surrounded it made out of plain bricks, and it had railings in each and every window, making it look much more like a prison than anything else. Your head perks up and your eyes tighten a little bit, only for Jeff's gruff voice to pull you back to the reality.

'We're finally here babe.' He says, helping you step down from his back.

'Where exactly is here Jeff? Care to explain what I'm seeing?' You throw at him, irritation painting your voice, as you cross your hands over your chest. Was this some kind of joke? Because it wasn't funny and it would make you grace Jeff's cheek with a strong slap.

In your irritation, he grins menacingly, walking up to you and passing his hands on your cheeks 'I f*cking swear that you look even hotter when you're angry.' He whispers roughly, placing a small kiss on your lips, before you shove him back.

'Cut the sweet talk and explain, NOW! I swear to God, if you dragged me all this way for nothing, I'm going to chop off the part of you that you hold dear!' you lash out.

Anger flashes through his eyes, but he manages to hold it for just once and not slap you 'This is a psychiatric clinic that has recently f*cking opened. Currently, it has ten d$mn patients and five guards. It's a f*cking mass murder waiting to happen and I f*cking thought that you would like a good kill and much blood after so many weeks. So excuuuuuse me for f*cking thinking about you first!'

'Well, you could have said something earlier and not be so cryptic about it. I thought we were going to hit town and not come to some random clinic in the middle of nowhere!'

'It is a good spot for killing after so many weeks and also, we are going to have the whole place for ourselves when we kill every last one of those f*ckers. Guards and patients alike. Then, it'll be just you and me babe.' His carved smile seems to grow even more, as he passes his callous hands around your waist and kisses your neck lightly. And then more downwards, and more downwards.

You smile and pulling his head against yours, you kiss him hard, smiling into the kiss when you feel his hand pass under your shirt and caress your cold skin, sending a shiver down your spine, as he pins you against a nearby tree, deepening the kiss even more, biting your bottom lip and drawing some blood. All the suppressed lust and feelings that both of you held back for the past weeks, no, from the time you first met each other -even when you didn't get along- rise up inside the both of you, coming out as a insane longing for each other. You claw your hands on his back and he pushes you even more onto the tree, in a beastly way, revealing just how much you wanted each other, but still, you had other things to do before indulging to one another.

For starters, killing.

'Okay, I'll bite. Where do we start first?' you ask, when you break the kiss.

'See that window over there that doesn't have railings? It's the head guard's room, where all the monitors and cameras are. Kill the b#stard and I'll take out the pacmen.'

'Consider it done.' You grin.

Before you say anything else, you eye the only window on the second floor that was completely unprotected and smile to yourself. The beast inside of you, senses the impending feast on blood, so slowly but steadily, begins to turn off the sanity switches inside your mind, growling menacingly and insanely, as its eyes flash from the shadows, making your own eyes glow with a faint orange glow and an insane smile made its way on your lips, growing larger and larger with the passing moments. You licked your lips provocatively, looking at the window as Jeff made his way around the wall to find a way in, as you ejected yourself forward, running with your inhuman speed, jumping over the wall with ease, landing on your two feet in a predatory manner.

A small, barely audible growl leaves your lips as you gaze around you before you make your way towards the only thing that would help you climb the building: the water pipe. Your predatory senses have completely taken over your body, making you walk stealthily and grab the pipe hard, using its hinges to place your feet and climb it up in no time. Thankfully for you, it withstood your weight for now. Reaching the window, you slowly and carefully lean in and peak inside the room, locating the guard immediately, sitting on a comfortable chair in front of three monitors. The room around him was a simple one, with a bed on the left side and the office with the monitors directly across from the window. Some boxes were tossed here and there, but nothing of significance. Unexpectedly, you find your breath caught inside your lungs, as you see Jeff's figure attack one of the guards in one of the hallways, but the man in front of you doesn't seem to notice up until now. Thus, you have to act fast.

Sliding your knife through the crack in the middle, you manage to unhook the lock and open the window with a very small creaking sound, slipping inside the room completely undetected. Your other hand flies to your other knife and you slide it out, as you reach the man, who is completely oblivious to his impending death. Grinning widely, you grab his hair in a tight grasp and before he even calls out for help, his mind taken aback, you pass the knife through his neck, cutting the head off completely. Blood stains the walls around you as well as the monitors and your hands, as the lifeless body falls on the ground, the rest of the blood starting to pool on the concrete floor. Leaning towards the monitors, you laugh a little bit as you see Jeff taking care of the rest of the guards, until you press the recording off and with a violent push, throw all the monitors in the ground.

As you do so though, the door flashes open and you are left to freeze up. Another guard must have been lurking around, one that you haven't detected and now mentally cursed yourself about it, with the man rushing inside the room to see what is going on and now staring at your bloodied and nightmarish form wide-eyed.

'Who the hell are you?!' he screams, reaching for his gun, but before he grabs it, your knife sinks itself inside his stomach in a flash. The man gasps and his eyes almost fall off his eye sockets, as you appear right in front of him out of nowhere, having moved too fast for his human eyes to be able to detect. Thus, you strike a lethal blow in an instant. The blood that comes out rushes and stains your hand, making you lick your lips once again and practically rush things to get a taste from the warm liquid.

'Witches and ghosts are singing...Trick and Kill mother*cker!'

Pulling the knife upwards hard, you tear him open, allowing his intestines to fall on the ground, quickly ending his life and staining all walls and the ceiling. Leaning down, you start drinking his blood with sheer excitement, almost bathing in the red liquid. When Jeff finds you, you are already making your way out of the room throwing the dead bodies outside and looking at your loved one with a big, animalistic smile gracing your face. Turning things up a little bit, you decide that he would get the right side of the clinic and you would get the left one, paying a visit to all the patients one by one and agreeing to meet back here once you were done.

And so you did.

You wouldn't lie to yourself; it was fun to simply bring the door of each room down with a strong kick and then lunge at the completely defenseless patients, who most of them mistook you for either an angel or a demon, but it didn't live up to the sheer excitement and adrenaline you felt when you were out in the open and killing random people in the streets. Yet, it provided you with the blood you always craved, coming in so many different tastes, that you were left unsure about which patient you liked more. The night seemed endless and the screams never seized as you threw your deranged selves against all of the patients, leaving nothing but death and blood behind. It adrenalized you after a while and the beast took over completely, allowing you to become your true self; the animalistic frenzied killer.

Coming out of the room you were in, you find yourself next to the guard's monitor room, with Jeff coming out of another room further down. His white hoodie was stained in blood, covering most of the cloth and his pants, with his beloved knife still dripping and the carved Chelsea smile he had given to himself, dripping down blood with insanity and bloodlust. His tall figure was completely engulfed in a black aura of insanity, making him look twice the deranged and dangerous man he was. The moment you lay your eyes on one another, the explosion occurs immediately inside your lunatic minds.

In a split second, he is standing right in front of you, grabbing your waist inside his sturdy arms and kissing you hard on the lips, with you flying your hands around his neck and putting your weight on him, you wrap your legs around his waist, feeling the cold wall come in hard contact with your back as he pushed his body against yours, perfectly cupping it against the wall, grounding you on him with dominance. Slowly, painfully slowly, he slid his hand from the higher part of your back downwards, caressing your back softly above the fabric, until it made its way to your butt and rested there, squeezing a little bit. At the same moment, his other hand went to your hair, stroking the bare skin of your neck with care, until it entangled itself inside, pulling them so hard, that made your head tilt backwards and a cry of pain to leave your lips, before you had the chance to control it.

Jeff smiled against your skin, as his lips trailed your jaw line, starting to slowly plant deep kisses on the bare skin of your neck, electrifying you dangerously, making your body shiver uncontrollably. He kissed you once again roughly, his tongue exploring every crevice inside your mouth, licking and twirling in an excruciating slow move, filling you with his lavender taste. At that point, your mind had gone blank and you couldn't think straight. You felt your hands pass to his back and your fingers to curve on the edges, as a sigh left your lips, before you had the chance to control it. He simply had that kind of effect on you. A deranged one.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello my dear readers! In this point, there is a lemon part that I'll be shortly adding. If you are 17+ you can continue onwards with reading it, only if you know the three lemon rules 1) they contain scenes of explicit sexual content, 2) you are 120% sure that you want to read it and 3) they are really detailed. For readers younger than 17, I suggest you don't read them, I don't want anyone blaming me for scarring them for life, so the choice is all yours. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. 3**_

* * *

When you finally made your way out of the clinic, hands entwined and playfully kissing one another and commenting about your kills, the distant horizon had already begun to lighten up, the very first rays of light illuminating the sky, painting him with majestic colors of deep purple, orange and pink, as the sun decided to submerge from his long sleep and bring day upon the world. The humidity and coldness of the night was still evident, but for two undead killers such as yourselves, it felt only as a light breeze against your skin. The building behind you creaked and eventually fell apart, as the strong flames that were coming out of the windows and doors had finally made their way in the wooden columns that helped it stand. After you were done with it, you had quickly set it on fire, sealing away any traces that you had been there, helping you conceal your identity.

'Wait wait, I have another surprise for you babe.' Jeff came to a stop the moment you reached the first trees, turning to look at you with a satisfied look and pulling his sleep mask from his pocket.

'Will this one make me mad again?' you laugh, eyeing the mask and Jeff suspiciously.

'I don't think so. C'mon wear this and I'll carry you.' he says, passing the mask on your head and helping you climb his back once again. Once he makes sure you are sitting okay, he pulls the mask, covering your eyes and begins to run inside the forest, his heavy footsteps sounding like gunshots inside the complete silence.

You lazily lean your head on the crevice of his neck, allowing your body to finally give away from the fatigue of the night, which seemed to last way longer than it was supposed to. Yet again, you did have fun. You might not be able to see, but your renewed heightened senses do help you smell, hear and sense where the hell he was talking you. The forest around you begun smelling more of mould and humidity, something that happened only when you were going further and further inside of it, something that was again verified by the lack of sound produced by any animal that might have been around, starting its day with the search of food. Instead, you were greeted by the relative silence and coldness that still lingered inside the vast shadows, the serenity disturbed only by Jeff's heavy steps and your breathing. He went on and on, carrying you further and further inside and you couldn't help your curious nature after what seemed like an eternity. Still, he gave you no clue about what was going on and threatened you with punishment if you dared to take the mask off.

That was, until the sound of a bubbling brook reached your ears and the rich aroma of freshly cut woods burning slowly somewhere near, reached your ears and nose. Jeff's steps started losing their tension and he simply relaxed and breathed out, walking in a normal pace, carrying you along towards the brook and the fire. If you were a cartoon character, a small question mark would surely appear above your head, but instead, you titled your head to the side, as Jeff helped you off his back and walking behind you, gently touched the mask.

'Ready to take it off doll?' he chuckled and you nodded, giving him the go ahead to remove the mask.

You felt the mask sliding off your head and the moment you were able to, you opened your eyes. Only for your jaw to drop on the floor. The both of you were standing on a really small clearing among the tall and dark trees right next to a small brook that had clear water running lazily, filling the place with the faint music of water and right in front of you, placed among the trees, barely visible, was a small house.. It was a small, two storey house with huge ceiling-to-floor windows that allowed the faint light to come barging inside of it and giving an amazing view to the forest that surrounded it. From where you were standing, you could gaze upon the living room, where a strong fire was burning inside the fireplace, making a shiver go down your spine, as you could almost feel the sweet warmth enveloping your body. This...what?

'W...what is t-this?' you struggle to form the words, turning your gaze towards Jeff, who was hugging you from behind, wrapping his hands around your petite figure.

'This, babe, is our own house. I figured that with the others around the Mansion, we won't get the d#mn time we want for ourselves, so I had Slender give it to me and I remodeled it a little bit for you. It is heavily protected, so no one but the two of us can see it. Nice?' he chuckles.

'It's f*cking amazing! I...I can't believe it!'

In one abrupt moment, he pushes your knees from under you and as the exclamation of surprise leaves your lips; he picks you up on his arms bridal style, before you had the chance to fall on the floor 'Let's test it right away then.' He murmurs slyly in your ear, walking towards the front door 'You know babe, I've got to say that when Offenderman took you away and we found you once again in that hell-hole school, I thought that you looked f*cking damn hot even as a human; I couldn't resist you even then.'

'The same applied for me as well; you were looking so hot, even under the glamour.' You laugh and hide your face in the nape of his neck 'You know Jeff, I want to tell you something, but I don't want you to feel obligated to say it back if you don't feel like it, I know that I'm saying it way too early and I don't know if you do feel the same way about it and also I don't want you to think that you have to say it back or else I'm going to be pissed off, because I really won't be, I promise you, I'll just-'

'I love you too babe.'

These five simple words hit you like a concrete wall. Your eyes open wide with surprise and your mouth half opens in awe, your brain unable to register what had just happened, but as you lean your head back and gaze inside his unblinking eyes, you can't help but feel your heart one step away from beating once again. He just told you that he loved you! He just did! You knew that it must have been hard on him and really didn't expect it so early, but here it is! Your lips connect once again, in the most breathtaking and loving kiss you had ever shared.

This was merely the start of your story.

* * *

_**~Slaughterbeast belongs to Ticci Twilly, all credits and copyrights go to her~**_


	66. Lemon Parts and Author's Note

Well, since the site is not allowing explicit content, I'm going to give you the links so that you can read it elsewhere and _**ONLY**_ if you are **above 17+**

Jeff the Killer part lemon: 135757402-trick-and-kill~~jeff-the-killer-x-reader-x-eyeless

Eyeless Jack part lemon: 135758917-trick-and-kill~~jeff-the-killer-x-reader-x-eyeless

They are on wattpad, so you will use the wattpad-dot-com adress and then the codes above. Sorry, but I really tried to give the links, but it didn't work ^^''

* * *

_**A/N: When I'm saying that I'm literraly crying as I'm writting these words, I am definitely not joking to you. I am literally crying and feeling sad, because I'm feeling like one of the best parts of my life is finally over. This story started as a mere experiment inside the world of the amazing Creepypasta and came out as such a emotionally heavy story for me -and I hope to you too-, that seeing it finally complete makes me cry like a little child. I can't even form the words to thank you each and every one of you for supporting and loving my story, it was solely your love that made me continue with it to the bitter end, as I was always excited beyong words to read your reviews and see the favorites go up every day :) . So a big thank you goes out for all of you, the lovely, amazing and sweet people.**_

_**I hoped you enjoyed this crazy journey through love, loss, hurt and eventually happiness and I sincerely hope to still have you around in my future stories as well :D**_

_**I am planning on making one-shots of Trick and Kill about what happens after the story and you are free to suggest me any fun ideas that you would like to see written down and the ones I'll like the most, I'm going to write them, so...THIS IS NOT THE END PEOPLE! XD My next story about the Creepypasta will be the Eyeless Jack X Reader: Cruelest of Hearts, which I'm going to start tomorrow!**_

_**Anyways, thank you all for everything! Love ya all 3**_


	67. Trick and Kill One-Shots

**Trick and Kill One-Shots**

* * *

Hellooooo lovely people, this is Vivi once again and maybe for the last time in this particular story :P Soooo, I'm happy to announce that the One-shots are finally up! I just had some weird inspiration strike, so I thought to upload them immediately, I really hope you are going to like them, just check my profile and you should find them :D Now, remember, _**that you can suggest me your ideas **_and the ones that I'll like the most, i will bring them to life :P Anyways, stay awesome lovely people, I love ya all :D


	68. Author's Note

_**A/N: Hey everyone, how are you? I hope everyone is okay, so here comes the announcement. Unfortunately, one of my stories, the Trick and Kill One Shots has been reported for abuse, since I am using the 2nd person perspective, a 'you' based story. As you can see, all of my stories are reader inserts, since I always wanted my stories to be parts of my own readers hearts and because I hadn't read the rules closely enough. catspats31 was kind enough to let me know, but upon seeing that my story was both immediately reported and the fact that the review she left me was exactly the same as in all other stories that she has reported, I cannot help myself but feel disrespected since it appears that the violation overshadows the work that was not even read. Now, I know that this wasn't on her intentions and I totally respect her, but after all that I decided to remove myself permanetely from the site. It's been a lovely run and if you still want to keep up with my stories I suggest you check my Quotev account Vivi Vergiou(**_******_quotevdotcom/ViviVerg_**_**) where you can find all of my stories and I will be happy to have you there, since you are all amazing people! :D In the next 48 hours, I will begin deleting my stories, so if you still want to keep me company, do so ^^ Thank you all, you are awesome darlings! ^^**_

_**P.s this author's note is also a violation, so eh, what can you do? :P**_


End file.
